Harry Potter and the Prophet Eyes
by HermyDraco11243
Summary: Valora Malfoy isn't an ordinary witch. Before she was adopted she was Axel Potter,the daughter James hated.Valora has visions of the past, that led her to believe that her parents deaths weren't accidential, or wanted by Voldemort. Full summ on my profile
1. Prologue: The Greatest Prank

**Harry Potter and the Prophet Eyes**

**A/N: This story is not based around the following relationships, but they are mentioned as background later, so if you don't like them please don't flee away from the story just yet. It does get a lot better, it just takes time. I've put more work into this story than my others, even though Night of the Wolves took me a year to write. What can i say, school's important to me and I'm in college. (Please note that the chapters will get a lot longer than this one. As a matter of fact, Chapter 26 is over 6,000 words long. So please keep reading.)**

**The Main Characters consist of the Malfoy Family, Harry and several Original and OOC Characters. This story is AU, as in it doesn't happen like this in Canon.**

**Please enjoy and leave Reviews**. **This chapter has been Beta Read by DracoMalfoyEqualsLove. Thanks a bunch!**

!!#!!#!!#

Prologue: The Greatest Prank

_Life is good, plain and simple,_ Sirius Black thought as he watched his girlfriend of two years enter the Gryffindor Common room.

"Hey Lils, over here!" Sirius yelled from his seat in front of the fireplace. Upon hearing her name, Lily turned to the voice but instead of seeing a smile grace her face, a dark look fleeted across her eyes and a frown appeared. Sirius was shocked.

"What do you want now Black? Haven't you done enough damage?" Lily asked as she walked over to the couches. Sirius continued to stare at his girlfriend.

"What in Merlin's name are you talking about?" Sirius asked as his shock receded. Lily looked at Sirius before she started to explain.

"I saw you in here earlier, Sirius. I saw you snogging some girl by the staircases. You looked right at me before you went back to kissing her, and then I walked over to you and broke up with you." Lily said as if she was talking to a small child and by the end of her explanation Sirius was staring at her incredulously.

"You don't honestly believe that was me do you? I was serving detention in Professor McGonagall's office with Peter and Snape," Sirius said as he waved his hands in the air trying to get Lily to understand. But instead of giving him a look of relief, Lily's green eyes cut into him.

"So you're calling me a liar? You think I'm making this up?" Lily said as she walked forward a few paces. Sirius stood up to look in her eyes.

"I don't doubt you saw what someone wanted you to see. You know me, Lily. You know I would never cheat on you," he said, placing his hand on her arm. Lily immediately shook his hand away.

"Don't try to weasel your way out of this, Black! And besides, it doesn't matter now. After I ran out of the common room I ran into James—" at his name James Potter appeared and wrapped his arms around her "—and he comforted me…" And then Lily spoke the words Sirius prayed he would never hear about her and his best friend. "We're a couple now."

Those four words brought Sirius' world crashing down. His worst nightmare had just been fulfilled; the love of his life was now dating the person he considered a brother.

Hours later found everyone asleep in their dormitories while Sirius sat in the dark common room alone, staring at the flickering embers in the fireplace.

"You know this was simply too easy to accomplish. I will admit I was a little apprehensive when I cast the glamour charms, but when Lily saw me kissing Maria thinking it was you, Sirius, I knew I had been successful," a voice said close to Sirius' ear.

"And when I looked into her eyes and saw her heart breaking I knew she would break up with you, just like I wanted." Sirius raised his head and with one hand he quickly swiped the air in front of him, and pulled away a silvery cloak to reveal James' head.

"She hates you now." James said with a smile. "Everyone believes you cheated on her, and since Peter and McGonagall don't remember you being at detention, no one will believe your story."

Sirius looked at him with a mix of anger and sadness. How could his best friend do this to him? "Why James? Why did you have to take away Lily? I was going to marry her."

James gave him a smile. "It was nothing personal. I just wanted to pull the greatest prank of all time. Convince everyone you had cheated on Lily, and I have. And getting Lily to be my girlfriend was just a spur of the moment thing. She's just a trophy of my accomplishment." He smiled again before he disappeared under his cloak, leaving Sirius alone in the common room.

_Life sucks, plain and simple, _Sirius thought as he continued to watch the dying embers in the fireplace. He was alone and would remain so for the rest of his life.

!#!!#!!

**Author's Note: Please continue reading, the story gets much better. This will be a novel-length story (i hope). So please continue reading and leave me a review... please. If you do i'll give you a huge cookie from Publix. :)**


	2. Chapter One: A Series of Events

A/N: **This chapter was Beta Read by DracoMalfoyEqualsLove... Thanks a bunch**

!!#!!#!!

Chapter One: A Series of Events

August 27th, 1979 was the second worst day in Sirius' life, the first being when James tricked Lily into breaking up with him. Today was the day Lily was marrying James. In fact, the marriage ceremony was already over and Sirius was about to make his speech at the reception as best man.

_Oh, the irony,_ Sirius thought as he stood and proceeded to tear his heart apart by praising the 'lucky' couple. As he sat back down he saw James smile and wink at him before he turned and kissed his new wife. Lily giggled and blushed before she took his hand and led the way to the dance floor.

Later that night, Sirius felt a tap on his shoulder. "What do you…Lily?" Sirius said turning to face the owner of the finger on his arm only to stop and stare at the red head.

"Will you dance with the bride?" Lily asked with a smile. Sirius felt his heart clench at the mention of 'bride' but he nodded his head anyway.

As Sirius led the way onto the floor, he secretly wished that they were about to share the Bride and Groom's first dance. Sirius placed his arms around Lily and they began to sway to the beat.

"You look beautiful, Lils," Sirius said as he looked into her enchanting green eyes. Lily blushed a little.

"Thank you, Sirius. You don't look bad yourself." Sirius let a grin spread across his face. They danced in silence a little while longer before Sirius spoke again.

"Lils, can I please explain what happened that night?" In an instant Lily's serene expression vanished.

"Don't you dare mention that day ever again Sirius Black!" she said calmly, even as her eyes blazed.

"Lily, please. I would never hurt you." Lily looked at Sirius sharply.

"Don't start, Sirius. The only reason I'm dancing with you is on behalf of James." Sirius looked at her and as he opened his mouth to reply, the song ended and Lily pulled away.

"Good evening, Mister Black," she said formally before she began walking towards James.

" Lily, wait!" Sirius called out after her. Lily turned back to look at him.

"I love you," Sirius said pleadingly. Lily stared at him in shock. Never in their two year relationship had he ever said he loved her. But that couldn't change things now, it was too late.

"But I don't love you," she whispered before she returned to her husband. Sirius watched her retreating back in horrified amazement before he noticed the guests staring at him. Sirius looked around the room frantically and took in James' amused grin and Remus' confused gaze. It was all too much. So as the guests stared back and forth between Lily, James and Sirius, he did the only thing he could do: he Apparated away, heart-broken once again.

!!#!!#!!

The next year, Sirius was called to the Potter house where he was greeted by a beaming James and a tired Lily, who was holding a small baby in her arms. James' smile broadened as he led Sirius into the neutral-colored living room. Once they were all seated, Sirius was the first to speak.

"So, what's his name?" Upon hearing the question Lily tilted her body towards him and smiled at him for the first time in years.

"His name is Harry James Potter. He's about three weeks old." Sirius returned the smile and gazed down at the baby bundled up in the royal blue blankets.

"He's adorable," he said, and he was absolutely right. Little Harry was staring back at him through emerald eyes and he had a little bit of black fuzz atop his head. He was a perfect blend of his parents' best qualities.

Lily and James shared a look before James told Sirius the big news. "Siri, we wanted to make you Harry's godfather." Sirius turned to look at James with wide eyes.

"Sirius would you like to be Harry's godfather?" James asked, sincerely hoping his best friend would agree. He wasn't disappointed.

"Yes! Yes! Oh, God, yes!" Sirius exclaimed, practically bouncing from his seat. Lily and James grinned happily.

"Would you like to hold your godson?" Lily asked him. Upon receiving a nod she placed Harry in his arms. In the moment Sirius took him, Lily felt her heart skip a beat. He looked so good with a baby, with her baby. After realizing what she just thought Lily shook her head, nothing good would come of those thoughts. Both men were oblivious to her internal dilemma.

As Sirius gazed into his godson's eyes he thought that maybe, just maybe, things weren't so bad after all.

!!#!!#!!

In fact things were getting much better. Sirius was now a regular visitor at the Potter house, either hanging out with James or playing with his quickly growing godson. He was even there when Lily returned from St. Mungo's with her new daughter, Axel Lillian Potter. He watched as both his godchildren aged before his eyes. But one day when he was at the Ministry things started to go downhill, fast.

James walked out of the nursery, his face masked. "Lily, can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked as he walked up to her form seated on the loveseat. Lily looked up from her copy of the Daily Prophet.

"Sure, James." Without a word James turned and walked back in the direction of the stairs. Lily had no choice but to follow. Once they reached the top of the stairs James pushed the door to the nursery open and motioned for Lily to enter ahead of him. She did so and turned back to him as he pushed the door closed.

"What was it you wanted to talk about?" Lily asked as she placed her arms across her chest. James sighed before he went over and picked up his daughter.

"What is this?" He asked her as he held their sleeping daughter. Lily looked at him, not understanding.

"That's our daughter, Axel." James shook his head.

"It's an abomination." Lily stared at her husband in shock.

"How can you say that?" James stepped closer. "Look at it! It doesn't even look like me!" Lily continued to stare at him before she slowly lowered her eyes to the sleeping form in his arms.

It was true that Axel had no facial resemblance to James. In fact, she looked like a miniature Lily, right down to the, closed, emerald green eyes. There was only one thing that separated Axel from looking exactly like Lily, and that was the tuft of… white-blonde hair? Lily stared at her daughter in disbelief.

James chose that moment to resume speaking. "Did you think I wouldn't realize? That I wouldn't understand what this," James jerked his head at Axel's hair, "meant?"

"What on earth are you going on about?" Lily asked him, irritation creeping into her voice.

"About you having an affair with Lucius Malfoy and then trying to pass off his child as mine!" James yelled out at her, causing Harry and Axel to start crying. James looked at his daughter with disgust then he handed her to Lily before he went to calm his son.

Lily looked at the little girl in her arms and began calming her down. Once both babies were back asleep Lily finally responded to James' outburst. "James it's ridiculous that you would even think I would cheat on you."

James stared at her before he sneered, actually sneered, at her. "Just like Sirius would never cheat on you?" And at the look on her face he proceeded to laugh. "That's neither here nor there at the moment so don't question me. All I know is that that is not my daughter,"

Lily stepped right into James' face. "She _is_ your daughter, James Ignotus Potter, and you better start treating her like it and forget these silly notions of an affair!" At Lily's words a dark look covered James' face that caused her to take a few steps back.

"THAT—IS—NOT—MY—DAUGHTER! I will not touch her or feed her, nor will I love her!" James bellowed before he left the nursery. A few seconds later the front door slammed. James had just left Lily alone with two crying babies and a horrible mixture of rage, guilt, grief and confusion stirring inside of her. And there was nothing she could do about it.

!!#!!#!!

Two months passed since James declared Axel as not his child, and so far he had stuck to his threats. He never fed, changed, or touched her and he rarely even looked at her. In addition he bought himself a new bedroom set and furnished a guest room where he began sleeping.

Finally Lily had had enough of his crappy attitude so one day, while he was at work, Lily composed a letter to her cousin.

"Dear Lucius,

I wish I was writing this letter as a simple hello, but alas it cannot be. I need a favor. My husband James is convinced that I had an affair with you. I'm scared he will end up hurting my baby girl, the one he continually calls an abomination. I can't let him hurt her. Please contact me; I desperately need your help.

Love, your cousin

Lils."

As Lily put the finishing touches on the letter and sent it off she recalled James' words from July. _"Just like Sirius would never cheat on you?" _Lily felt the doubt fill her heart. Was her whole relationship with James a fake? Had Sirius been telling the truth?


	3. Chapter Two: A Mistake Realized

Chapter Two: A mistake realized

A week later the Potter family was sitting at the dining room table about to start eating their breakfast when an owl flew in through the opened bay windows. Lily looked up from where she was currently bottle-feeding Axel and took in the appearance of her sister's owl, Vanity, when it landed beside her. Thankfully she managed to control her shock.

"Who's the letter from Lily?" James asked as he put Harry's bottle down. Lily, who was in the process of untying the letter and keeping a hold on Axel, shrugged. "No idea," James nodded his head, not really listening.

"Well I've got to get to the Ministry," He said as she stood up. Lily smiled at him as he bent down to kiss Harry's forehead and then hers before he walked over to the fireplace and flooed to work. Lily sighed. He had once again ignored Axel.

Lily turned back to the letter but before she went to open it, she picked up Axel and Harry and too them up the stairs to their playroom. She placed Axel in her swing chair and turned on the baby melody before she took Harry and put him in his playpen along with his toy snitch and Padfoot and Moony plushies.

Once both her children were occupied, Lily pulled out the letter and sat in the rocking chair. With trembling fingers Lily broke open her family crest on the back and opened the letter.

"Dear Lily,

I must say I was surprised when Lucius contacted me yesterday. And I was even more surprised to find out you went to him for help without even bothering to contact me. Why didn't you tell me James denies his own flesh and blood? I simply cannot understand that man. How does he even believe you would cheat on him, especially with Lucius? Never mind the fact that he's family; and even if James doesn't know that he should trust you and believe you. I mean, you love him and you don't cheat on someone you love.

Now Lucius said that if you truly fear for Axel's life you need to move her to a safer home until you can prove to James she's his daughter.

Love,  
Tunnie,"

Lily finished the letter in a daze. Her heart pounding as she reread her sister's words. "_You don't cheat on someone you truly love." _Without warning Lily's eyes clouded and memories flooded her mind.

!!#!!#!!

"_I love you," Sirius said pleadingly… _

!!#!!#!!

_"Just like Sirius would never cheat on you?"…_

!!#!!#!!

_"I love you,"…_

!!#!!#!!

_"You know me Lily, you know I would never cheat on you," Sirius said as he placed his hand on her arm… _

!!#!!#!!

_"James it's ridiculous that you would think I would cheat on you," Lily said before James sneered at her…. _

!!#!!#!!

_"I was in serving a detention with Professor McGonagall with Peter and Snape,"… _

!!#!!#!!

_"I love you,"…_

!!#!!#!!

_Lily walked into the common room looking for her boyfriend. 'That's weird; he's usually waiting on me.' Lily thought and as she was turning to leave a movement under the stairs caught her eye. Two people were snogging under it! Upon closer inspection she noticed it was Maria Edgecombe and… Sirius! Lily sucked in a gasp that caused Sirius to look at her. Their eyes locked before Sirius smiled and then went back to kissing Maria. Lily felt the cold of heart break creeping into her bones before her rage took over. _

"_Sirius Orion Black what do you think you are doing?" Lily yelled causing the other occupants to turn to watch the upcoming fight. _

"_What does it look like? I'm kissing Maria." Sirius said as he broke his lips away from the fore mentioned girl's. Lily's eyes blazed as she rage grew. _

"_That's it! If you like kissing her so much then fine! We're through!" Lily yelled, praying deep down that Sirius would apologize. Sirius just shrugged and went back to Maria's lips. Lily stared at him in shock before storming out of Gryffindor Tower. …_

!!#!!#!!

_"I love you,"…_

!!#!!#!!

_"Lily, Hey Lily," Someone was calling her name but she didn't stop running, she couldn't stop running. Stopping meant accepting this and she couldn't do that. If she did she would die of heartbreak. _

"_Lily stop!" Lily turned her head and saw James running after her. She cast the leg-locker curse at him before she continued down the corridor. She was outside by the time he caught up with her. _

"_Petrificus Totalus," Lily heard from behind her and with a sigh she began falling face first to the ground. But she never made contact. Strong arms were wrapped around her and someone was whispering into her ear. _

"_Just calm down Lily, calm down," After a few minutes more of being comforted, James lifted the curse and was promptly slapped. _

"_Don't you ever curse me again James Potter," James smiled at her sheepishly. "It got you to calm down didn't it?" At his words Lily remembered why she had been running in the first place and her heartbreak turned to rage at James' smiling face; his mocking face. _

_She started to hit him. "How could he do this to me? After everything we've been through? How could he…" Lily questioned as she pummeled James, her voice shaking uncontrollably. Slowly Lily's fists stilled and she began to sob. _

"_How could he…" James wrapped his sore arms around her. "How could he not love me?"Lily asked as James wiped away her tears. _

"_I don't know Lily. But I do know that if I was your boyfriend I would never betray you like that. Because that's exactly what Sirius did, he betrayed you." James said while he looked into Lily's eyes. _

"_Thank you James." Lily said and gave him a small smile. James smiled back and without another thought he pressed his lips against hers. It took Lily a second to comprehend what was happening and once she did, she began kissing back. …_

!!#!!#!!

_"Hey Lils, over here!" Lily turned to look at the voices' owner and there he was, sitting by the fireplace waiting for her like nothing happened. _

"_What do you want now Black? Haven't you done enough damage?"…_

!!#!!#!!

_"Just like Sirius would never cheat on you?"James said and at the look that crossed Lily's face he laughed…_

!!#!!#!!

_"You don't cheat on someone you truly love."…_

!!#!!#!!

_Sirius was looking at her, he thought she hadn't noticed. Sirius was playing with her kids. Sirius was smiling at her. Sirius was kissing her…_

!!#!!#!!

_" Lily wait!" Sirius called out after her. Lily sighed inwardly before turning back to look at him. "I love you." He said pleadingly…_

!!#!!#!!

_But it was too late she couldn't tell him that she still loved him, she couldn't uproot her new life. "But I don't love you," She whispered before turning away and walking back to her husband…_

!!#!!#!!

When the memories slowed Lily realized she was crying, the letter crumpled and wet in her hands. 'What have I done?' Lily thought. Shakily she stood and went to her bedroom after she placed monitoring charms on her children. Lily headed straight for her desk and sat down. She pulled out a quill and some parchment and began her letters.

"Dear Petunia,

We need to talk. Can I stop by sometime soon? I've realized I've made a terrible mistake and I need your help in fixing it.

Love,  
Lily."

Lily folded and sealed it with her crest before she sent it off with Vanity. She returned to her desk and started on the next letter.

"Dear Sirius,"


	4. Chapter Three: Finding out the Truth

Chapter Three: Finding out the Truth

October 1st found Sirius sitting in his kitchen at Grimmauld place, thumbing his way through the Daily Prophet as he ate his breakfast.

"Stupid Ministry, can't they do anything right?" Sirius mumbled as he finished reading an article on the escape of three suspected Deatheaters. As he was turning the page his house-elf Kreacher appeared beside him, his gnarled hands clutching a letter.

"This arrived earlier Master." He said handing it to Sirius then backing away quickly. Sirius ignored Kreacher's antics, he was staring at the letter in bewilderment and then at the crest on the back. As Sirius unfolded the letter he noticed it was covered with tear stains making it harder to read.

"Dear Sirius,

I'm an idiot. I don't know ho… else to say it. I'm … biggest idiot in this world. …'ve made a ter…ble mistake. I wa…t to apol…ize for how I've treated you these past few ye…s. I …ould have at least lis…ened to …ur explanation b..ore making rash deci…ons. What …'m trying to say is, I …on't hones…ly believe you …heated on me. Can …get together somet…me and dis…uss this sit…ution like mat…re adults? If so, I'm met…ing my sis…er in two …eks time, your wel…me to …op by.

A terr….ly idiotic,  
…ily."

Sirius saw fresh water drops appear on the letter before he even realized he was crying. 'She made a mistake? She wants to meet him? Maybe there was a god after all' Sirius thought as he gently folded the letter back up and went up to his library to talk to Remus.

!!#!!#!!

Exactly two weeks later, Friday October 15th, found Lily smiling at her husband across the dining table as he bottle-fed Harry. James had a carefree look upon his face as Harry drank his breakfast greedily. Ten minutes later James looked up from his own plate and stood from the table.

"I'm off Lily," He said and followed his routine by kissing Harry's forehead and then hers before flooing to work. Lily had long since grown accustomed to his attitude toward Axel, but she sighed just the same.

"Come on you two, we're going to visit Aunt Tunnie today," Lily said as she picked up Harry in her other arm and carried them to the nursery. Once their nappies were changed and they were clean and dressed Lily grabbed their baby bag, put them in their baby carrier, grabbed some floo powder and threw it into the fireplace.

"Petunia Dursley's , Surrey," Lily said in a loud voice. In a swirl of green flames Lily, Axel and Harry were standing in a fireplace in an immaculate formal living room. Lily stepped out of the fireplace pushing the carrier in front of her before she cleaned the soot off of herself and the babies.

"Why Lily, you haven't changed a bit," A voice said in the direction of the doorway on Lily's right. Lily turned her head and took in her sister's appearance. Petunia Dursley nee Evans was a tall, slim woman with ash blonde hair that was currently in a bun at the base of her head. The only difference from the old Petunia Lily remembered was that the woman in front of her had a blonde haired baby resting on her hip.

"Neither have you," Lily said with a smile as she pushed the baby carrier towards her sister. When they were a few feet apart Petunia wrapped her baby sister in a one-armed hug.

"It's good to see you again Lily-flower," Lily smiled into her sister's shoulder.

"Come let's get settled in and you can tell me what's wrong," Petunia said after pulling away to look into her sister's beautiful green eyes. Lily nodded and followed her sister into the family room where, between the two brown plush couches sat already poured tea on the coffee table. Lily laughed inside at her sister's thoughtfulness. 'Who would have thought?'

Lily pushed the carrier up to the couch and sat down while Petunia placed her son in his playpen. "I made a terrible mistake Tunnie," Lily said once Petunia had sat down. Despite already knowing this much, Petunia didn't interrupt. Lily needed to get this out without distractions.

"I blindly believed what my eyes saw when I live in a world full of magic, full of glamours and spells that trick the eyes. Nothing is ever as it seems and I know that, so why didn't I listen to Sirius? Why did I refuse to hear him out? Why didn't I check with Peter or Professor McGonagall like he mentioned? Why did I turn to James?"

Once Petunia was sure Lily was finished questioning herself she asked her something. "So that's what this is about? You feel like you made a rash decision in not trusting Sirius and believing something that could easily have been a fabrication of a charm?" At Lily's nod Petunia sighed.

"Lily, I …" but the doorbell rang, effectively stopped Petunia from continuing. "I invited Sirius, I hope that's okay," Lily said as her sister walked to the front door. Petunia laughed, "Thanks for the warning,"

Lily sat deeper into the couch and listened to the muffled greetings coming from the foyer; moments later she was joined by Petunia and a happy but nervous Sirius.

"Lils," Sirius said inclining his head in greeting. She smiled nervously in return. Sirius followed Petunia to the couch she occupied earlier and sat down beside her.

"Now Lily, why don't you explain to Sirius and myself why you're here," Petunia said as she sipped her tea. Lily nodded but she didn't look up at Sirius, instead she stared into her teacup.

"This is hard for me to say so don't interrupt," Sirius nodded, Lily having looked up in time to see.

"For the past few months something James said has been bugging me and all sorts of doubts filled my mind. And then you, Petunia, you said something in your letter that caused me to go into a trance or something…" Lily trailed off, her confidence fizzing out. Sirius leaned forward and clasped her hands, giving her strength.

"I realized as the past three years sped past my eyes that I was wrong," Lily said as she lifted her head and found herself staring into large pools of gray. Sirius gave her a smile and squeezed her hand.

"Let me start over. Back in July James and I were having an argument about Axel," Sirius looked at her confused.

"He thinks I had an affair. When I told him that I would never cheat on him he turned to me and said, 'Just like Sirius would never cheat on you?'. Well since I knew I hadn't cheated on him, his words got me thinking. What if Sirius hadn't cheated on me? What if he was telling me the truth but I just wouldn't listen. Well I pushed these thoughts aside but when I received your letter Petunia, one line stuck. 'You don't cheat on someone you truly love.' As I kept thinking about that I was forced to relive most of my memories of the past few years…"

Lily stopped and tightened her hands in Sirius' grip. "I loved you Siri. I loved you with every fiber of my soul and when I saw you kissing Maria I thought I was going to die; and if James hadn't stopped me I'm sure I would have tried." Sirius felt tears build as Lily's face went lax with grief.

"That wasn't me kissing Maria. I didn't really know who she was except for her being in fifth year. I swear I was in detention with Peter and Snape. Don't you remember the fight in the Great Hall?"

And the horrible part was that Lily did remember, she remembered Sirius and Peter taunting Snape, who pulled out his wand and started the fight. And a few spells later they were all getting a detention from Professor McGonagall, along with a ten point loss from each boy.

Lily felt like her grief was about to consume her. Sirius had been telling the truth. He had never cheated on her. Lily let out a sob and tried to yank her hands free.

"Shhh Lils, it's okay," Sirius whispered holding her hands tightly.

"I understand you forgot baby. I don't blame you… shhh sweetie it's alright." He continued trying to soothe his first and only love. Lily let his arms wrap around her as her grief and guilt surrounded her. 'He hadn't cheated. He hadn't cheated. He hadn't cheated,' Slowly Lily lifted her head and looked at Sirius.

His black hair was pulled into a ponytail and his face radiated a certain amount of sadness and joy. 'He hadn't cheated, but someone wanted her to believe he had,'

"Who was it Sirius? Who was it impersonating you?" Lily asked causing Sirius to shift nervously.

"Please Siri, please tell me," Sirius seemed to deflate slightly as he raised his head.

"It was James kissing Maria," Sirius said and from the look Lily gave him he raised his head in protest. "He told me later that night that he put several glamours on himself before he started snogging the first girl he saw. He told me it was his greatest prank; you see he wanted to convince everyone I was cheating on you. And when you broke up with me he succeeded," Sirius finished, carefully leaving out James' comment about Lily being a spur of the moment thing; nothing more than his trophy. She didn't need to know her husband held no affection for her when they got together.

Complete silence met Sirius' words. He looked over at Petunia to see her grip on her teacup tighten painfully; he turned back to look at Lily. Long, thick red hair had fallen past her face, giving her a curtain in which to hide behind.

'James? James did this? He caused her heartache and then… and then… he weaseled his way into her life.' Lily thought as Sirius' words swam in her head.

"Lily-flower?" Lily looked up a vacant expression on her face; Petunia was leaning towards her. Lily looked around and was surprised to find herself sitting on the floor wrapped in Sirius' arms. She blushed but didn't move from her spot.

"I hate him," She whispered glancing down at the floor before she lifted her head high, "I hate him," Lily repeated in a louder voice. Sirius lifted his head.

"I won't tell you that you don't hate him, but I know deep down you still care for him. He is the father of your children," Lily looked at Sirius before her eyes wandered over to the sleeping form of her daughter. Sirius noticed.

"You know, James is an idiot to think you would cheat on him, especially with a Malfoy," But at the look on the two women's faces Sirius' smile faltered. "You didn't, did you?"

Lily took one look at his horrified expression and laughed deeply. "Heavens no," Sirius released a sigh of relief.

"Sirius, I've never told anyone this but I think you deserve to know. I don't want you to freak out or make it seem like a joke because I assure you, I wouldn't lie about something like this," Sirius managed a serious expression and nodded.

Lily sighed and glanced at Petunia. "I would never have an affair with Lucius Malfoy because he's our," Lily motioned between her and Petunia, "cousin," Sirius stared at her 'surely she's joking, right?'. But at the identical looks on the women's faces Sirius was sure they weren't.

"Our father Blair Evans married Jaden Malfoy; Abraxas Malfoy's sister and Lucius' aunt." Sirius nodded he could deal with that explanation, but if they were purebloods… Sirius turned to look at Petunia.

"If this is true, then why didn't you go to Hogwarts?" Petunia hid a scowl. "I'm a squib," She muttered under her breath.

"Huh?" Petunia actually growled at Sirius' question and Lily bowed her head in sympathy. Poor Sirius had no idea just how sensitive Petunia was about her lack of magical powers.

"I'm a squib! Not enough magic in me to grant me access to a magical school; in fact the only thing that separates me from being a muggle is that I'm able to manage cleaning charms!" Sirius had the decency to look ashamed.

"Sorry Petunia," Petunia just waved his apology away.

"No need for all that," Sirius nodded. The conversation came to a lull after that, the three adults simply enjoying each other's presence. After a while Petunia glanced at the clock.

"Lily you need to head home, James will be there soon," Lily looked up and sighed, her sister was right if she didn't get home soon she wouldn't have enough time to fix dinner.

"Will you be alright being alone with him?" Sirius asked her as he helped her up.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to kill him," Lily said with a smile. Sirius and Petunia shared a look before they followed Lily to the formal living room.

"Come back and see me sometime," Petunia said as Lily loaded herself and the baby carrier into the fireplace. Lily nodded and mouthed 'one week', before she called out her destination and left green flames lapping along in her wake.

Petunia turned to Sirius, "You're welcome to join us," Sirius smiled and thanked her before he too flooed back home. Boy, Remus was never going to believe this.

!!#!!#!!

Author's Note:

Please Read and Review, I crave advice!!


	5. Chapter Four: A Father's Hate

Chapter Four: A Father's Hate

Sunday October 31st, two weeks since Lily met Sirius and found out what James had done. Two weeks since Lily realized she had married an arrogant jerk. Two weeks since Lily realized she was in love with Sirius. One week since she told Sirius she loved him. Five days since he said he loved her. Two days since he convinced her to make Peter their Secret Keeper. One hour left until she was to leave for Petunia's house.

'One more hour until I get to see Sirius,' Lily thought as she gave Harry a bath. Large arms suddenly appeared on either side of her before Lily felt James press his chest against her back as he began helping her wash Harry.

"What do you have planned for today?" James asked as he placed a kiss onto her hair.

"I'm meeting Petunia in an hour for a lunch date," Lily replied, hoping James hadn't noticed her voice quiver. He hadn't.

"Why don't you head out early? I can handle things here," Lily's hands stilled. 'What?' Her surprise must have been obvious because James laughed.

"I can handle it Lils," And to prove it, James left the bathroom and returned a few moments later carrying a smiling Axel. Lily stared in shock. James walked over to the sink and started to bathe his daughter.

"I realized I made a mistake Lily. This," he said picking Axel up from the sink momentarily "little bundle is my daughter," Lily smiled broadly before picking up Harry and wrapping him in a towel.

"Thank you James," Lily said as she kissed his cheek. "I'll be back in time to fix dinner," James nodded, focusing on washing Axel.

Lily smiled and took Harry into the nursery and dressed him before placing him in his crib. "Bye James," She called out before she flooed to Petunia's, too preoccupied to realize what she had just done. Too excited by James' kindness to understand she just left her babies alone with the man that ignored Axel for over three months.

Once James was sure she was gone he smirked at Axel. "Just a few more hours little one; Just a few more hours until you get what you deserve,"

Meanwhile Lily and Sirius were just sitting down to enjoy lunch with Petunia, her husband Vernon and their son Dudley. Not in the least bit worried about Harry and Axel.

!!#!!#!!

The rest of the day James treated Axel like she was a human, like she was his daughter. He changed her nappies, fed her her bottle and he even sang to her while she sat in her swing chair. When it was time for the babies' naps James smiled as he carried them to the nursery.

"Finally," James smiled as he thought about what he was about to do. He walked over to their crib but instead of placing them inside it James knelt down and placed both babies on the floor; Harry next to the crib and Axel propped up against the window seat.

"Finally I can be rid of you," James said before unsheathing his wand. Harry watched his father take out his wand and point it at his sister; even to a one year old this seemed wrong. So Harry did what any big brother would have done, he wobbled over to Axel and sat in front of her, effectively shielding her from harm. James stared at his son in amazement.

"Move Harry," He said, his wand lowered an inch. Harry looked between the wand and his father, he shook his head.

"She's an abomination son. She's not really your sister," Harry's face scrunched up, trying to understand his father's words. James was growing impatient; he needed to finish this before Lily got home.

"Harry James Potter, move!" Harry looked up at him and smiled. He reached one hand behind him and touched his sister's arm, and then he gurgled out something that sounded remarkably like 'no'.

James' mouth fell open. 'My son just spoke… but he spoke in defiance,' James' face clouded. He lowered his wand and grabbed Harry by the arm before dragging him away from Axel.

"She deserves better Harry. It's best for her this way," James said trying to console his son as he raised his wand again. If James had been paying closer attention to his son he would have realized Harry was making his way back over to his sister.

"Goodbye Axel, may your father join you in hell," James said as his wand tip began to glow green. "Avada Kedavra," As James watched the curse shoot out of his wand, he finally looked at his target.

"Harry!" James yelled out in horror but it was too late; the curse slammed into his son's stomach. Seconds faded into minutes and the green light was still surrounding Harry. Slowly it started to ebb away and James was shocked. He had been expecting to see his son's lifeless body on the floor, not to see him sitting in front of Axel like nothing happened.

"Impossible," James whispered as his son looked at him with his green eyes, the same color as the killing curse. When James went to pick Harry up a feminine voice sounded from the hallway, stopping him cold.

"I'm back James," Lily said before she walked into the nursery. She stopped when she saw her children sitting on the floor with James mere feet away.

"Why aren't they asleep?" She asked, a horrible feeling crawling into her.

"Axel threw up in the crib so I got them out and cleaned it. I was just about to put them back to sleep," James said as he picked both babies up and placed them in the crib. He looked up with a smile.

"What's for dinner?" Lily looked at him before deciding she was worrying about nothing. She followed James down to the kitchen, not knowing under her husband's calm demeanor he was steaming with frustration. 'She was supposed to die,'

!!#!!#!!

Up in the nursery Harry moved over to his crying sister and placed a kiss upon her forehead before wrapping her in a hug; because as far as they were concerned, Axel Lillian Potter had just been killed by her father's hate.


	6. Chapter Five: A Mother's Love

Chapter Five: A Mother's Love

While Lily and James Potter enjoyed their special Halloween dinner, Lucius Malfoy just finished checking his plans and began his walk to the apparation room in Malfoy Manor. As he pushed open the doors he called out to his house elf Kara. Seconds later a small elf popped in beside him.

"Yes Master?" Lucius walked to the center of the room before replying.

"Fix a crib large enough for two babies in Draco's nursery and get clothes ready for a boy and girl. I expect this to be ready by the time I return," Kara nodded and popped away. Lucius straightened himself and left for his destination: Godric's Hollow.

He appeared moments later in the second floor nursery in the Potter's residence. Glancing quickly around the room Lucius spotted the crib next to the door. He made his way over to it carefully and leaned over the bars to look at the babies intertwined in a hug, both fast asleep.

With a slight smile Lucius bent and picked Axel up first; at the sudden movement both babies awoke, Harry moving into a sitting position. As Lucius was adjusting his hold on Axel so he could pick Harry up the door to the nursery creaked open. Lucius was soon face to face with the tip of James Potter's wand.

"Back away from my son," James said, his wand tip glowing red. Lucius took a few steps back and the wand lowered slightly.

"Get of my house Malfoy, before I hex you so bad Narcissa won't be able to recognize you," Lucius glanced between Harry watching from the crib to his irate father. Slowly he turned his gaze back to Harry.

"I'm sorry," James glared at him. Lucius closed his eyes and tightened his hold on Axel before he disapparated without a sound. Once they were gone James walked over to Harry and tucked him back into bed before placing a kiss atop his head.

!!#!!#!!

When Lucius arrived in his apparation room he was greeted by his wife, Narcissa and their son Draco, who let out a squeal upon seeing his father. Lucius smiled down at Draco seemingly happy, but Narcissa knew something was wrong.

"Sweetheart, where's Harry?" Lucius looked at her with a pained expression before walking out of the room. Narcissa sighed; she hated it when he acted like this. She picked up Draco and made her way to the nursery.

Lucius was already there, shrinking the new crib down to a normal size. Narcissa placed Draco in his crib and wrapped him in his silver blanket before she turned to watch her husband. Lucius was cradling Axel to him, scared she might disappear if he laid her down, and when he finally did he tucked a green blanket around her small form and kissed her head.

"Sleep tight little one," He murmured before standing up straight, locking gray eyes onto blue. Lucius inclined his head to the door and lead the way to their bedroom; Narcissa followed and shut the heavy door behind her as she made her way over to his seated form.

"Tell me what happened," She said sitting down beside him. Lucius looked up and began to tell Narcissa why he hadn't managed to rescue Harry. As he finished Lucius clutched her hands.

"Cissa, he never told me to put Axel down. He didn't stop me from taking his daughter," Narcissa didn't say anything, what exactly is there to say to something like that?

"I'm scared that if I hadn't gone to get them today, he might have tried to hurt her," Just hearing this caused Narcissa's eyes to narrow.

"But he didn't hurt her. She's here now and is in no danger of her father's stupidity." She said, looking at her husband. "James Potter will never see her again," Lucius looked at his wife, actually looked at her. He took in the blonde hair that had escaped from the bun and was now framing her face. Her pale blue eyes, usually filled with warmth now held the fiercest look of determination he had ever seen.

Yes, Lucius Malfoy knew his wife well. Well enough to know that when she looked like that she was not a witch to underestimate.

"Of course Cissa," Narcissa smiled at him as his face relaxed and he leaned in to give her a kiss. 'Yes, everything will be alright,' Lucius thought as he enjoyed the comfort of his wife's arms.

!!#!!#!!

Lily Potter was never someone who believed in any form of Divination, she had to have the facts before her to see with her own eyes to believe it, but when the sudden feeling of cold dread filled her she knew not to ignore it.

"I'm going to check on the kids," She said as she put her copy of the Evening Prophet down on the couch. Out of the corner of her eye she saw James stiffen; now more concerned than before Lily started walking to the staircase faster as the feeling of dread grew stronger.

After Lily placed a foot on the first step a horrible weigh began to press down on her while the cold seemed to engulf her. Slowly Lily managed to push her way up the stairs until the weight became unbearable and she literally started shivering.

"James," Lily tried to yell out but only a whisper escaped her lips. She was now struggling to breathe. Suddenly the feelings vanished, causing Lily to cling to the railings as her legs gave out, now too light to hold her. Just when Lily regained her balance she felt the house groan as the protection and security wards broke.

"Lily, it's You-Know-Who. Go get Harry and get to Headquarters!" James yelled from the living room. Lily nodded to herself before turning and climbing the rest of the stairs. 'Almost there,' she thought as she reached the second floor landing. From down in the living room Lily heard a high voice call out the killing curse, and then… a thud as a body hit the floor.

'James… oh god James' Lily thought frozen in her place. When the floor creaked from below her she jumped and ran into the nursery, shutting the door and warding it so heavily she doubted she would be able to apparate out to Headquarters, before she rushed over to the crib.

Harry was standing at the bars, his face scrunched up somehow knowing what had happened to his father; Lily stopped next to him. 'Where's Axel?' was the thought that floated through her mind before she heard the floor creak outside the nursery door.

Lily looked at her son and spoke quickly, "I love you Harry, and wherever Axel is I hope she knows I love her too." Harry smiled at his mother as tears filled her eyes and she kissed him on the head and both cheeks.

As she was leaning back up the door was blasted open and thrown across the room, knocking into the changing table. Lily turned and hid Harry from view as the Dark Lord walked into the nursery. Lily stood her ground as the most feared wizard of her time cast his cold red eyes on her.

"Step aside," Voldemort said raising his wand. Lily was shocked momentarily. 'I have a choice?... No, I'm not letting this…this monster get my baby.' Lily looked up into his cruel face.

"Please not Harry, not my baby. Take me instead," Voldemort sneered, his reptilian face contorting nastily.

"Step aside you silly girl," Lily didn't move.

"Take me instead, just don't hurt my baby. Not my Harry," and before she could continue a sick green light filled the room and moments later Lily's lifeless body hit the floor. Voldemort turned his gaze to the young boy staring at him from behind the crib bars. Without wasting time, he lifted his wand again.

"Avada Kedavra," Green light filled the nursery once more as the curse slammed into Harry but as soon as the curse made contact it rebounded and crashed back into an astonished Voldemort. Pain like nothing else filled him, his every pore burned as his soul tore from his body in its attempt to escape death.

Harry watched silently as Voldemort's body disappeared and a ghostly figure fled from the room, leaving him alone. Alone and wondering why his mother hadn't gotten up off the floor.


	7. Chapter Six: Saying Goodbye is always

Chapter Six: Saying Goodbye is always hard

Alarms. Loud screeching alarms filled Number Twelve Grimmauld Place during dinner causing Sirius to look up from his plate and across the empty dining room.

'NO' He thought before pushing away from the table, knocking his half eaten plate of roast beef onto the rug. Sirius ignored his mother's screaming portrait as he ran down the hallway to the back garden, where he apparated to Godric's Hollow.

Back in the dining room, the object of Sirius' angst and the source of the noise that filled the house, hung a large clock against the wall. Instead of having two hands and displaying numbers, this clock held the names of all of Sirius' friends and family members along with various sayings. While most of the hands were pointed at either 'Home', 'traveling' or 'work', two hands were pointing somewhere that they shouldn't have been, somewhere that caused the alarms to sound. James and Lily Potter's hands were at 'Murdered.'

!!#!!#!!

Moments later Sirius was running up to the front of the Potter's house and as he neared the front steps he could clearly see James' body lying in the middle of the living room from the opened front door. Sirius choked down a sob as he walked into the house and over to his friend.

"James," If Sirius hadn't known James was dead he might have thought he was simply stunned. His hair was standing in every direction as usual and his hazel eyes were wide from adrenaline. Sirius knelt down beside him.

This was no longer the man that had stolen his girlfriend, nor the man that ignored his daughter. This was his best friend. Sirius traced James' jaw. This was his brother. Sirius' tears began to fall. He cried and cried; cried for the future that was stolen from James, the future of living with Lily and watching their children grow up. He cried for having his best friend stolen from this world too soon.

After a while, when all his tears were gone Sirius looked up. He stood shakily, picked up James' broken wand and laid the pieces across his chest before heading for the stairs. As he stood outside the nursery doors he could hear Harry crying softly.

Even though Sirius knew Lily was dead, it didn't sink in until he pushed open the door and saw her body twisted on the floor, her once warm emerald eyes were staring up at him at an odd angle, devoid of life.

'No,' Sirius thought as he rushed to her and dropped to the floor, gingerly picking her head up, 'This can't be happening, she can't be dead,' yet as these thoughts past through him he knew that they were lies. She was dead… but she loved him so she couldn't be dead, not when things were finally getting better. 'No…No…'

"No!" Sirius yelled out overwhelmed with grief; from his crib Harry let out a cry in reply. Upon hearing his godson, sanity returned to Sirius momentarily. He slowly lowered Lily's head back down before standing and turning to the crib where Harry stood clutching the bars, his face red from crying.

"Shhh cub, everything will be alright," Sirius said while picking Harry up. Harry clung to Sirius' robes as he straightened and pulled out his wand. He summoned all of Harry's belonging into a royal blue bag before he proceeded to summon all of Axel's things, James and Lily's treasures and heirlooms and finally all of the photo albums. When he was done five large bags sat by the nursery door.

Adjusting Harry to his other arm Sirius called out to his house-elf Kreacher, who appeared with a crack seconds later. Kreacher took in the bags and the child in his master's arms with ennui. "Yes Master?"

Sirius shifted Harry again. "Kreacher I need you to go to Petunia Dursley's house in Surrey and tell her her nephew is coming and to get things ready for him. Go there and return here when you're done," Kreacher nodded and cracked away. Two minutes passed before he returned.

"She's fixing a room for him now Master," Kreacher said with a low bow which Sirius ignored.

"Take those bags to her house and tell her the blue one is Harry's. Return here," Kreacher walked over to the bags and left again.

Sirius pulled Harry away from his chest to look in his eyes. "You're going to go to your Aunt Petunia's house cub. She'll take good care of you," Harry lifted a chubby hand and wiped away his tears and nodded. Sirius gave him a smile before he knelt down next to Lily.

"Harry would you like to say goodbye?" Harry looked at his mother who, thanks to Sirius, was now laying on her side looking like she was asleep. He nodded and Sirius lowered him onto the floor where he wobbled over to his mother.

Harry looked down at Lily and even though she looked peacefully asleep he knew she wasn't; He knew something bad had happened when the green light hit her. Why else wouldn't she have gotten up when he was crying? She always gets up when he cries.

Harry touched a hand to her cheek, babbled some words and crouched down to kiss her head. Sirius watched, tears falling as his heart lurched.

"Good Harry, you're such a big boy," Sirius said once Kreacher returned. Harry looked up at his name and saw Sirius talking to a small, strange looking creature.

"I want you to take Harry to Petunia Dursley's house and give him to her. Give him to Petunia and no one else, that's an order. Only to Petunia," Kreacher nodded. Sirius walked over to Harry.

"It's time to go to your Aunt's house cub," He picked Harry up and handed him to Kreacher. "I love you Harry," Moments later he was alone with Lily. As he turned to her he pulled out his wand and sent off a message to Albus Dumbledore.

"Albus,

Godric's Hollow has been attacked. Lily and James are dead. I'll be awaiting the Order's arrival.

S.B"

Once his German Shepherd Patronus left for Hogwarts Sirius sat back down and gently pulled Lily's head into his lap where he stroked her thick red hair. She loved him.

!!#!!#!!

"_I lied to you Sirius, at my wedding. I lied when I said I didn't love you. I lied Siri…"_

!!#!!#!!

_Sirius was chasing Lily across Hogwarts grounds, and as they neared the lake Lily stopped running suddenly and caused Sirius to run into her and send them both into the water. As they broke the surface for air Lily glared at him before she began laughing. _

"_Sirius, why did you push me in the water?" She asked swimming closer to him, her long hair clinging to her face and chest. Sirius gulped before smiling. _

"_Because my dear Lils, I love the drowned rat look and you pull it off so well," Lily mock glared at him before she wrapped her arms around him and started kissing him. Sirius felt his heart soar as she pressed their bodies together and deepened the kiss._

_They stayed like that for a while before climbing out of the lake and drying themselves off with a charm. They walked over to a nearby tree and sat under it and stayed there until the lunch bell rang. Sirius helped Lily up and they made their way to the Great Hall meeting up with Peter on their way. _

_As they entered the Entrance Hall Sirius nudged Peter and they watched as Snape walked up from the Dungeons and into the Great Hall. Peter smiled at Sirius, both thinking of ways they could annoy him. _

_Lily shook her head as she leaned in and placed a kiss on Sirius' cheek before they entered the Great Hall. _

!!#!!#!!

_Lily glaring at him while James' arms wrapped around her. "And he comforted me… We're a couple now,"_

!!#!!#!!

_Lily kissing James at the end of the marriage ceremony before being introduced to the guests as Mr. and Mrs. James Reyes Potter,_

!!#!!#!!

_Lily's arms around him as they danced, her eyes filled with joy_

!!#!!#!!

_Lily turning back to face him "But I don't love you,"_

!!#!!#!!

_Lily smiling at him as he held Harry_

!!#!!#!!

_Lily crying when she realized James had tricked her into believing Sirius cheated on her_

!!#!!#!!

_Lily's smile_

!!#!!#!!

_Lily telling him she had lied. That she loved him causing him to smile and lift her off the ground in a hug._

!!#!!#!!

_Lily smiling at him before she placed a kiss on his cheek, "See you tomorrow Siri," And moments later she left for her home so she could fix a special Halloween dinner for her and James._

!!#!!#!!

_Lily's eyes, cold and empty, staring back at him _

!!#!!#!!

Sirius's sob startled him of out his reverie. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you, but I promise you I'll do everything I can for Harry and Axel. I love you Lils," Sirius said placing a kiss on her lips.

Minutes had past with Sirius stroking Lily's hair when he heard voices outside the nursery's door and without warning the door was kicked open and he was surrounded by ten Aurors. He was pulled to his feet roughly, Lily's head falling to the floor with a thud forcing Sirius to look away.

"Sirius Orion Black you are under arrest for the murders of James Reyes Potter and Lily Jaden Potter nee Evans. You are to be given a trial at the Ministry." Sirius stared at the Auror in front of him in shock.

"What?! What are you talking about?" The Auror in charge sneered at him. "We received word that the Potter's murderer would be hanging around here, so we came and found you here."

"Who told you I murdered them? Who spoke these lies?!" Sirius yelled out, three Aurors from behind grabbing his arms.

"Albus Dumbledore informed us that you sent him a message. Do you or do you not have a German Shepherd Patronus?" Sirius nodded shakily. "He told us that you confessed in your message," As Sirius opened his mouth to retort a cloaked figure entered the room and motioned for a Auror to come to him. The Head Auror walked over and listened as he started speaking. Moments later the Auror returned and smiled.

"Sirius Orion Black by order of Barty Crouch you are not to be given a trial. You are hereby sentenced to a life sentence in Azkaban Prison," He nodded to the Aurors behind Sirius, who tightened their grip on him.

"To the Ministry and then Azkaban boys," From behind the Aurors nodded and right before they disapparated, Sirius saw under the cloaked person's hood. Albus smiled at him before he disappeared.

As Sirius was being led through the Atrium in the Ministry he saw the back of a familiar head of brown hair.

"Remus!" Sirius yelled struggling to get free of the Aurors' grips on him. Remus turned around and his amber eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Haven't you done enough damage Black?" Sirius stared at him, the familiar words shooting through his core. "Moony?" Remus' eyes harden more.

"Was killing Lily and James not enough for you? Is that why you went and killed Peter too?" Sirius stopped struggling momentarily. "Peter's dead?"

Remus sneered. "What, did you think he had survived when you blew apart the street?" His eyes flashed before he continued. "I hope you rot in Azkaban for betraying your friends," And without another word Remus left the atrium. Sirius stopped struggling against the Aurors and allowed himself to be pushed and pulled through the Ministry, all the while stuck in his thoughts.

'Peter's dead… and they think I did it… they think I killed Lily and James… I'm going to Azkaban…for life…' Sirius' thoughts were jarred as he felt the pull of the portkey behind his naval. He landed on his back in the middle of a holding cell while his guards, as he was now calling the Aurors, laughed at him.

They pulled him to his feet and led the way to a brightly lit room that held a small table with various instruments placed on it. 'Probably to torture the prisoners with,' Sirius thought as a small wiry man entered the room after them. He walked over to the table before turning to face Sirius and motioned for the Aurors to bring him closer.

"What's his crime?" He asked as he picked up a long metal rod. An unknown guard from behind Sirius spoke.

"Sirius Orion Black was found guilty of fifteen murders; James and Lily Potter, Peter Pettigrew and twelve muggle bystanders." The man looked up, his eyes widen slightly before his cold mask reappeared. He put down the metal rod and picked up a crudely carved wooden rod with a curved tip.

"More pain for worse crimes," He said upon seeing Sirius watching him then he nodded and Sirius was placed in a body bind. The man stepped forward and began carving the following serial numbers into Sirius' arms. ' KY/390M8' before he carved multiple tattoos into his chest.

The pain was horrific as the man sliced into his flesh but Sirius hardly noticed. 'Fifteen murders? Twelve muggles? Peter?'

An hour after he had started the man put down the curved rod and pulled out his wand and filled the engravings with ink, Sirius' blood and ink mixing together before he sealed them and nodded to the Aurors. "Cell number 390," They glanced among themselves before nodding and began levitating a still bound Sirius to his new home in the high security ward.

Upon reaching cell 390 they levitated Sirius inside and shut the cell door before ending the body bind causing Sirius to start flailing around in pain before they ended the levitation spell. Sirius landed on the stiff cot and screamed in pain as his new tattoos touched the hard surface.

The Aurors laughed at him again before they left him to his new surroundings, which consisted of a small cot on which he was laying on and nothing else, not even a toilet. But Sirius hadn't noticed anything except his serial number. 'KY/390M8'.

'Everyone thinks I'm a mass murderer… I just lost my best friends and they think I did it…they think I did it…' Sirius felt the tears fall down his face. He was alone, just like he was when James played his prank. Everyone believed he had committed these crimes just like they believed he had cheated on Lily; except instead of losing a girlfriend to his best friend, he had just lost everything. He had just lost his freedom.

"They think I killed them…"Sirius whispered before darkness surrounded him. Black oblivion would soon become his best friend. His only friend.


	8. Chapter Seven: Baby Mine

Chapter Seven: Baby Mine

Albus Dumbledore was not a happy man; he had just checked the crib and realized that the Potter brats were missing and the only person that might know where they are was on his way to Azkaban. He glared at the cheerful nursery's empty crib before he left in search of Lily and James' valuable belongings.

When his summoning charm failed to bring him anything he released a bout of wandless magic that shook the house. 'Damn Black must have sent them off with the children,' He tried the summoning charm one last time and tried to summon the Potter's Will. Nothing happened. Albus cursed and left the house, now eager to spread the story of Sirius' betrayal; all the while believing he was the only one that knew Sirius was indeed innocent of his crimes.

!!#!!#!!

While Albus was spreading the story of Sirius Black becoming a crazed murderer and that the Potter children were now missing, Harry was getting a bath at his new home in Surrey. Petunia smiled at her nephew as he splashed around in the tub, her own son asleep.

"That's a good boy Harry," Petunia said as Harry grabbed the towel and wrapped himself up haphazardly. Harry looked up and smiled. Petunia picked him up and carried him to the nursery where she changed his clothes and laid him down in his new blue and brown crib.

"Good night Harry," She placed a kiss on his head before walking over and doing the same for Dudley. When she sat down in the living room later she was startled by the arrival of an owl, who dropped a letter at her feet before flying away. Petunia picked up the letter and was surprised to see her sister's handwriting.

"Dear Petunia,

If you're reading this then I am sad to say that I'm dead."

Petunia stared at the letter, 'Dead? Is that why Sirius sent Harry here, because she's dead?' She looked back at the letter.

"You know that James and I were wanted by the Dark Lord and after we refused we were placed into hiding. Since I'm still in hiding as I write this, I believe Voldemort killed me and unless you receive another letter from me saying I'm out of hiding and I'm dead, don't believe otherwise; no matter what Petunia. Don't listen to a word Dumbledore might say about our deaths.

I've included mine and James' Wills. Please make sure that Gringott's gets them and not Dumbledore, I don't trust that man fifty feet from my belongings much less being placed in charge of them. Also, make sure that he doesn't have any say regarding my children. If James is dead too, please grant custody of Harry and Axel to Sirius and if that's not possible, contact Lucius. I know he'd make a great father to them, I even grant him permission to blood adopt them and change their names if the need arises."

In parting I repeat what mother always told us: Don't lose faith in people you know and trust, for they will never lead you astray.

Love,

Lily Jaden Evans Potter,"

Petunia sat rereading the letter well into the night. What felt like minutes later she was being gently shaken awake. She opened her eyes and noticed the letter clutched in her hands; Vernon was standing next to her, his face concerned. "Petunia, are you alright dear? You never came to bed,"

Petunia nodded and sat up some more on the couch so Vernon could sit next to her. "I got a letter from Lily last night," Vernon nodded noticing his wife's hands around a worn and well read piece of parchment.

"Vernon, Lily was killed. She's dead," The tears that hadn't fallen last night now streamed down her face. Vernon pulled her to him and held her close.

"Before I got the letter Sirius sent Harry here. He's asleep in the nursery," Vernon continued to hold Petunia for an hour as she cried. Finally Vernon let Petunia go so he could head to Grunnings, a drill company that he had worked at for two years. Petunia got up from the couch after Vernon's car left the driveway to check on the kids.

She gave them baths, changed their diapers and dressed them before she carried them downstairs for breakfast. She gave Dudley his yellow Sippy cup and some oatmeal before she looked through Harry's bag and found his Sippy cup and some baby food. As Petunia sat down to eat her cereal an owl flew in through the open window and dropped its package onto the table, just barely missing her bowl before it flew away.

Petunia reached over her bowl and picked up the morning's arrival of the Daily Prophet. The first page caused her to stop. There was a large picture of Sirius Black yelling at a short man before he pulled out his wand and blasted the entire street apart. Under the picture was the caption, "Sirius Black Mass Murderer." Petunia began reading the story.

"Late last night Sirius Black was seen running down a muggle street. Halfway down another he started screaming at a small man that was later identified as Peter Pettigrew. Black accused Pettigrew of informing the Dark Lord of the Potter's whereabouts, which lead to their death. This, as stated in another article, is false. Sirius Black then pulled out his wand and blasted the street away, effectively killing twelve muggles and Peter. Peter's body was thrown ten feet away. Sirius was taken away by Aurors. Article continued on page two."

Petunia quickly turned to the next page and the article next to the continued one caused her spoon to fall into the bowl, milk splattering the pages.

"**Sirius Black found guilty of multiple murders."**

"Sirius Orion Black, age twenty, was found guilty last night of fifteen murders. He was convicted of the murders of a married couple of two years, James Reyes Potter and Lily Jaden Evans Potter, both age twenty; Peter Ethan Pettigrew age nineteen; and twelve muggle bystanders. All victims were killed late last night and Black is now serving a life sentence in Azkaban Prison. This reporter has to wonder why Sirius snapped and killed off two of his best friends and his once girlfriend. Was it jealously? Resentment? Or had Sirius turned to the He- Who- Must-Not-Be-Named and did this in his service? We may never find out. On a separate note, the Potter's young children, Harry and Axel have gone missing. Black was not able to comment on their whereabouts. The Ministry offers their condolences to the families affected by Sirius Black's madness.

Faithfully reported by, Rita Skeeter,"

Petunia looked at the paper in disbelief. 'There's no way Sirius could have done this,' She looked at Harry, 'They think you're missing, which I guess you are…' Petunia set the paper down and finished her breakfast quickly before cleaning off the table and picking up the kids. She took them to the living room where she placed them in the playpen.

She smiled and placed with them for a bit before she walked through a door opposite the room's entrance and into her office. She sat down at her desk and began writing.

!!#!!#!!

"Dear Lucius,

I know by now that you've read the Daily Prophet and are now glaring at it. I honestly don't believe Sirius killed those people, especially Lily and James. Lily found out earlier this month that Sirius hadn't cheated on her and they were mending their friendship. They enjoyed lunch with Vernon and me yesterday. Sirius told me he was going home afterward… it doesn't make any sense. Last week Sirius convinced Lily to change Secret Keepers to Peter; he said he was too much of an obvious choice.

As far as I know Lily and James contacted Peter and made the switch, so I don't understand how Sirius would have been able to find their house until after they had died. Another reason I don't believe it is, Sirius' house-elf brought Harry to my house along with the family's valuable belongings and the children's clothes and toys. Kreacher told me to watch after Harry before he left.

I received a letter from Lily last night that basically told me she had been killed and since she was in hiding to believe the Dark Lord was behind it. She sent me her Will along with James' and told me if anything happened to Sirius that she wanted you to adopt the kids; to blood adopt them and change their names, and since I do not have Axel, take good care of her. On a different note, something about Harry has me concerned, he has two a strange scars. One his forehead and the other on his stomach… most likely from being exposed to dark curses… i can't imagine him being exposed at such an early age.

May Merlin grant you love, protection, and compassion through you all you hold dear.

Love, Petunia,"

Lucius looked at the letter and then to the little girl in his wife's arms. "Petunia grants us permission to go ahead with the adoption and to change her name," Narcissa glanced up at Lucius' face as she fed Axel her bottle; Draco watched them from his place next to his father.

"When can we head to the Ministry?" Lucius checked his watch. "We can leave directly after Breakfast,"

Narcissa smiled and finished feeding Axel while Lucius fed Draco. A house-elf appeared and cleaned the table when they were done before taking Draco and Axel to the nursery where she dressed and changed them. Lucius and Narcissa left the dining room so they could change into some business looking robes. Moments later the children were put in a large double stroller as Lucius led the way through the fireplace.

Once Narcissa arrived Lucius walked beside her as they made their way to the Department of Familial Matters and Adoptions. As they walked off the lift the Head of the Department, Serena Aderholt, saw them and walked down the corridor to meet them.

"Mister Malfoy, Madam Malfoy," Serena said inclining her head. Lucius nodded and Narcissa let a small smile appear.

"Please follow me, I'll assist you in my office," Lucius nodded and allowed her to led the way through her department and to her office. She walked into a large room surrounded by bookcases and family portraits of family's she'd helped before. She motioned for them to take a seat. Lucius held out a chair for Narcissa as she pushed the stroller up between the two chairs before sitting down. Lucius sat next to her followed by Serena.

"Before we begin, I would like to request that you place several silencing charms around your office as well as a strong locking spell on your door. Everything that is about to be said is personal and is being said in the confidence that you will keep things to yourself." Serena nodded and proceeded to ward her office as per request.

"All done Mister Malfoy, and I must say that you are not the first to ask such things of me." Lucius nodded and visibly relaxed into his chair while still sitting up straight.

"I wish to formally adopt my cousin, who is four months old and an orphan," Serena nodded and pulled out various forms. "You said she was orphaned?" Lucius nodded. "When were the parents killed?"

"Yesterday," Serena nodded and recorded the information. "Birth parents' names," Lucius glanced at Narcissa before he answered, "My cousin Lily Evans and her husband James Potter,"

Serena's quill stopped writing. "This…this girl" she began pointing at a sleeping Axel, "is the missing Potter girl?"

"I assure you that she was in our care hours before her parent's death." Serena nodded slowly. "I trust that I don't have to tell you what will happen if word got out that I was adopting her, correct?" Serena quickly assured him that no one would learn about this, unless it was necessary to prove the adoption. "Child's name,"

"Axel Lillian Potter," More quill scratching followed by various questions about Axel's new family and new home environment. Finally Serena looked up having finished the last question.

"Before you leave, do you wish to make this into a Blood adoption and change her name? If you do this, no one will be able to contest the adoption."

Narcissa looked up from the stroller, where she was making funny faces at Draco and spoke for the first time. "Of course we want a Blood Adoption. She is to be my baby girl,"

Serena nodded and pulled out a new stack of forms, "These need to be filled out and returned tomorrow morning,"

Lucius shook his head. "We'll complete them here," She nodded and handed him the stack along with a self-inking quill. Thirty minutes later Lucius looked up and set the quill down.

"All done?" He nodded. "Alright, Mister Malfoy, Madam Malfoy and Lady Malfoy, each of you need to place a drop of blood on the final page. When you are done two new birth certificates will appear. You are to keep one and let me have the other for recording,"

Lucius and Narcissa pricked their fingers and let several drops of their blood fall onto the parchment before Narcissa carefully pricked Axel's finger and smeared her blood through theirs. A bright sliver of silver light flowed from the parchment and connected the Malfoy's, including Draco. When the light disappeared two certificates were sitting next to Lucius. He handed one over before pocketing the second.

"Thank you for all your time Mrs. Aderholt." Serena inclined her head and allowed them to use her private floo for the return trip home. Lucius hung back as Narcissa flooed back to the Manor.

"Something else Mister Malfoy?"

"Yes, I'd like for you to begin the paperwork for another upcoming adoption as I plan on adopting Harry, Axel's older brother," Serena looked at Lucius not surprised in the least by his request.

"It is common for adoptive parents not to split up siblings. I'll get right on it, but it won't be as easy as Axel's was. I bet there are a lot of people who want to adopt that boy," Lucius nodded in agreement before he flooed home and met Narcissa in the nursery.

Lucius walked over to his son and gave him a kiss. "You were such a good boy today Draco, such a polite young man," Draco smiled at him before yawning and falling asleep. Lucius chuckled lightly before walking over to Narcissa. She was rocking their daughter back and forth in her arms. Slowly she drifted off to sleep and was placed in her crib; Lucius and Narcissa kissed her head and walked out to enjoy and afternoon together in their gardens. A house-elf was placed on watch to alert them if the babies awoke.

!!#!!#!!

Lucius and Narcissa were walking through their rose garden that covered most of their backyard when Kara, Lucius' house-elf and babies' nanny appeared. "Master and Mistress, Baby Valora is crying,"

As Lucius told Kara to calm her down until they got there, Narcissa was walking towards the house. Kara nodded and popped away leaving Lucius to catch up with his wife who was halfway to the Manor.

Silence stretched between them as they rushed to their daughter. Upon nearing the nursery Valora's cries could be heard causing Narcissa to run the rest of the way; more concerned about her daughter than appearing like a proper pureblood witch and wife, because first and foremost, Narcissa was a mother whose children meant the world to her.

She pushed open the door and took Valora from Kara before she dismissed her, Kara disapparated away quickly. Narcissa walked over to the rocking chair and comforted her baby while Lucius watched from the doorway. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Draco sitting up watching his mother rock the baby. Lucius walked over to him and picked him up.

"Did 'lora wake you Dragon?" Draco nodded before turning his head to continue watching his mother rocking. Lucius held Draco as Narcissa began singing Draco's favorite lullaby to Valora, and coincidently Draco.

Le bébé mien, ne fais-toi pas crier

Le bébé mien, sèches tes yeux

Reposes ta tête près de mon coeur

Jamais faire partie, bébé du mien

Mon petit, quand tu joues

Ça est égal que tu dis

Laisses ces yeux miroiter et briller

Jamais une larme, bébé du mien

S'ils savaient de toi qui est petit et doux

Ils finiraient par t'aimer aussi

Toutes ces mêmes personnes qui te grondent

Quels ils donneraient juste

Avoir l'occasion de te tenir.

De ta tête à tes orteils

Tu n'es pas beaucoup, qualité sait

Mais tu es trés précieux à moi

Aussi mignon que peut être, bébé du mien

As Narcissa finished singing she looked down at her daughter to see her asleep again. She smiled and continued to rock her back and forth while Lucius placed a sleeping Draco back in his crib.

"Come on Cissa," Narcissa looked up before she stood slowly as not to wake Valora and laid her back down in her crib. Lucius walked over to a large toy chest and pulled out a medium sized black teddy bear. He charmed the eyes green and laid it down next to Valora, who in her sleep, reached out and grabbed one of its hands. Narcissa looked at her husband before she followed him out of the room.

She looked at him, question clear in her eyes once they were back in their bedroom. "When I found her she and Harry were cuddled together. I figure she's never slept alone, that she's missing Harry,"

Narcissa nodded. "Then you know what you have to do." Lucius didn't reply because it wasn't necessary; Narcissa knew he would do anything for his family. Lucius knew by her response that he had done the right thing by staying behind at the ministry. Soon Harry would be his son and everything would get better.

Lucius smiled at Narcissa and kissed her before he led her over to their well worn chess set.

!!#!!#!!

Author's Note:

Please read and review. Please Please Please Review!! Please Review, it motivates me to write more..

The Lullaby Narcissa sings is called Baby Mine from the movie Dumbo. **Update: 4-25-10: I had a reviewer kindly send me a new translation of Baby Mine. I hope it is beeter than what i had previously. **These are the lyrics in English.

Baby mine, don't you cry

Baby mine, dry your eyes

Rest your head close to my heart

Never to part, baby of mine.

Little one when you play

Don't you mind what you say

Let those eyes sparkle and shine

Never a tear, baby of mine.

If they knew sweet little you

They'd end up loving you too

All those same people who scold you

What they'd give just for

The chance to hold you.

From your head to your toes

Your not much, goodness knows

But your so precious to me

Cute as can be, baby of mine.


	9. Chapter Eight: Finalizing Plans

A/N: Sorry it took so long, i've been busy and i've just now gotten around to writing this chapter. Please enjoy.

!!#!!#!!

Chapter Eight: Finalizing Plans

Years past after that faithful day; Narcissa continued to sing to Draco and Valora every night before she tucked them in, giving Valora her Harry Bear before they would fall sleep. Draco grew to love his new sister with all his might and he made sure she was never upset, very much how Harry use to treat her. Lucius continued to travel to the Ministry everyday to check on Harry's adoption.

Meanwhile Harry grew up in a loving family at Number four Privet Drive. On the weekends Petunia and Vernon would each take a stroller, since they didn't have a double, and walk the children down to the park.

On Harry's third birthday, almost two years since he began living there, the family ate their lunches at the kitchen table. As Petunia set her plate down, she had the strangest feeling that someone was waiting for her outside, so without causing her family to become suspicious Petunia slipped out into her backyard.

Upon exiting the house she was surprised to see Lucius sitting regally in one of her deck chairs, a small blonde girl in his arms. Lucius turned his head and smiled, a real smile reserved for family. Petunia smiled back and took a seat next to him. "I haven't seen you in years. What brings you here?"

"Don't sound so surprised Tunnie, I have good news," Lucius said in his characteristically cold voice, but Petunia saw the crinkle of amusement around his eyes.

"It's taken me a few years but the paperwork on Harry's adoption is almost complete," Petunia smiled broadly at his words. "How much longer until it is final?" She asked with concern minutes later.

"I'm not certain; weeks, maybe a few months. It's been hard trying to adopt Harry, once word got out that he was missing everyone claimed to have found him then they applied for adoption rights. The only reason my claims are getting through is because I adopted Valora before I started on Harry's paperwork," Lucius said as he stroked his two year old's hair. Petunia nodded.

After they conversed some more about the adoption and their individual families, a grunt sounded from the kitchen doorway. Petunia turned towards the noise as Lucius tilted his head back. A red faced Vernon stood in the doorway with Harry and Dudley at his feet. Petunia stood quickly.

"Vernon this is my cousin Lucius. He came to talk about Harry," Slowly Vernon's face returned to normal. "So you're not sleeping with him?" Petunia looked slightly disgusted and a little offended, Lucius looked highly offended.

"Goodness no," Vernon smiled, "Good cause I was about to break his nose," Petunia laughed as Lucius covered his nose. She walked over to her family and proceeded to place a kiss on Vernon's cheek which caused him to smile before she bent down in front of Harry.

"Harry, someone here wants to meet you," The curious three year old looked away from his cousin/brother to her. Petunia picked him up and walked over to Lucius while Vernon picked up Dudley and went back into the kitchen.

As Petunia and Lucius drew closer the children in their arms locked eyes, "Axel" Harry squealed out in happiness and started reaching for his sister; who in turn giggled and reached for him. Lucius and Petunia watched with smiles as the siblings talked and hugged, amazed they even remembered each other.

After an hour of getting reacquainted Harry and Valora fell asleep in their parents, in Harry's case Aunt's, arms. Lucius smiled at his daughter and future son before he said goodbye to Petunia and apparated home to put Valora to bed. Petunia gazed at the once occupied chair beside her before standing up and walking into the living room where Vernon was playing with Dudley on the floor, blocks and toys scattered around them.

Petunia sat on the couch and watched them until she felt Harry stirring. He opened his eyes and let out a loud wail when he realized his sister was gone. "Shh Har-bear, it will be alright. You'll see Axel again," Harry slowly stopped crying. Petunia looked at the little boy and found he was back asleep.

!!#!!#!!

Ten months later Lucius was making his daily trip to the Ministry and upon reaching Serena Aderholt's office, he was greeted by a scowling Serena. As she moved back to her desk it became obvious as to what had put her in such a sour mood. Albus Dumbledore was sitting behind her desk, in her chair. As Albus saw Lucius he smiled and rose from Serena's seat.

"I've been waiting for you Lucius," Lucius sneered, "I'm please to say I can't say the same. I'm here to see Mrs. Aderholt, not you," Albus' smile didn't fade.

"I heard you were trying to adopt young Mr. Potter," Lucius' sneer intensified. Serena watched from beside the armchairs. "I can't allow this,"

"You don't have any say in the matter Dumbledore," Albus' eyes twinkled. "I happen to know that young Lily wouldn't have wanted a Deatheater watching after her son," Lucius took a step forward.

"I have proof that says otherwise," He pulled out his copy of the Potter's Will that he had recently acquired. Albus' eyes widened as he reached for it, but Lucius handed it to Serena.

She looked it over before making herself a copy and handed Lucius back his copy. "It says here that if Lily and/or James dies and the other parent is unable to care for infants, Harry James Potter and Axel Lillian Potter, then they are to be placed in Sirius Black's care," Serena said and as she paused Dumbledore began speaking with a look of triumph on his face.

"Sirius Black is in Azkaban and is unable to care for them," Serena looked up and glared before turning back to the Will.

"If Sirius is in any way unable to take them then my cousin Lucius Abraxas Malfoy is to be given full rights as their guardian. In addition I, Lily Jaden Evans Potter, also grant Lucius the right of adopting my children and if he so desires, a blood adoption and name changes," When Serena finished reading and looked up, she noted with humor that Albus looked like he had just sucked on one too many lemon drops.

He pushed away from the desk and stalked to the door. As he neared Lucius an ugly look passed his face before he smiled, twinkle back in his eyes. "I'm sure I'll be seeing you soon," He turned back and smiled at Serena before leaving. Lucius slammed the door shut after him and turned to Serena.

"He was here when I arrived," She said with a hint of disgust as she walked to her desk and cast a cleansing charm on everything Albus touched before she sat down, all the while muttering about meddling old men.

"How much longer until I get my son?" Lucius asked bypassing the chairs to stand before her, one hand on his snake cane the other leaning on her desk.

"Well, I'll have to process this Will and finish the paperwork, so maybe in three months?" Serena said flipping through folders on her desk. "Make it two," Serena looked up, "There's a possibility that Dumbledore will try something, so I'd like to have this finished as soon as possible," Serena nodded and bid Lucius a good day.

Lucius left the Ministry and appeared back in his Manor. "Cissa!" He called out as he walked down the hall to the parlor, where Narcissa was playing number games with Draco and Valora.

"You shouted?" Narcissa asked without glancing up. Lucius nodded and walked over to Draco and kissed his head, followed by Valora and Narcissa. "Get the children ready, we're going to Diagon Alley today," Narcissa's eyebrows furrowed before she smiled. "Does that mean?"

"Yes Cissa, we're buying furniture and clothes for Harry's room," Narcissa stood up gracefully, as always, and gave him a kiss before gathering the children to put their cloaks on them.

!!#!!#!!

Two months came and on Harry's fourth birthday Number four's doorbell rang. Petunia left Harry and Dudley eating their breakfast while she walked to the front door. "How may I help you?" Petunia asked as she opened the door.

"I'm here about the adoption of Harry Potter," Petunia stared at the strange man before she started to laugh. He was wearing a black business suit, briefcase in one hand while his blonde hair was tied back with a black silk ribbon. "Please come in," Petunia said and allowed him inside before shutting the door behind him.

"Don't say a word," Lucius said with a scowl. "Wouldn't dream of it," Petunia said with a giggle before she led him to the kitchen, where Dudley was splashing his cereal everywhere while Harry ate calmly; even though he was slightly amused by his cousin's actions he wouldn't dare make such a mess.

Petunia scolded Dudley before walking over to the island to let Lucius set his briefcase down and pull out the adoption papers; as Lily's sister and Harry's caretaker for three years, Petunia had to give her written consent to the adoption. She picked up a pen near the refrigerator and signed her name. Lucius smiled and thanked her before taking the papers back and placing them inside the silver lined briefcase.

"Kara!" Lucius called out and moments later the small elf was standing in front of him. "Go and collect all of Harry's belongings and take them to his room in the Manor," Kara nodded but Petunia stopped her from leaving. "There are four bags in the attic and one in the nursery closet that should go too," Kara nodded again and left.

Lucius and Petunia talked until Harry finished eating. Lucius picked up his briefcase and walked over to Harry, who remembered him from his last birthday. Harry smiled and held out his arms, Lucius smiled and picked him up as Petunia did the same with Dudley.

"Dudley, say goodbye to Harry," Dudley looked at his mother confused. "Where he going?" Petunia tried her best to be truthful and easy to understand for her four year old son and nephew. "He's going with family and he's going to live with them," Dudley and Harry, in Lucius' arms, listened intently.

"Will I see him again?" Lucius nodded so Petunia answered in the affirmative. Dudley smiled and reached across his mother's arms to give Harry a hug. "Miss you,"

"Miss you too," Harry looked up at Petunia and held out his arms, Petunia leaned in and gave him a one armed hug as she was still holding Dudley. "Bye Auntie,"

"Bye Harry Bear," Petunia kissed his head and pulled away. Lucius and Harry waved goodbye and then they apparated off to Malfoy Manor, leaving two tearful Dursley's in Number Four's kitchen.

Once Lucius and Harry arrived in the apparation room Harry threw up his cereal. Lucius vanished it before he began comforting his crying son. The door opened and Narcissa, Draco, and Valora entered the room, but stopped when they saw Harry crying his heart out.

"Lucius, what happened?"Narcissa asked as she walked over to them. Lucius kept soothing Harry as he answered. "I believe I scared him when we apparated. He hasn't done that since Kreacher took him to Petunia's years ago, and I didn't warn him what I was about to do," Narcissa glared at the back of his head, "Honestly Luci,"

While her parents were talking Valora had walked around them to see the little boy in her father's arms. "Harry?" Narcissa, Lucius and Harry's heads shot up at her voice. Harry stopped crying as his eyes landed on a small girl who had white blonde hair tied behind her head, green eyes staring at him. "Axel!"

Harry tore out of Lucius' arms and tackled Valora to the ground. Draco ran to his sister but was stopped from removing Harry by Lucius. "It's okay Dragon, he's not hurting her," Draco looked at the two on the floor and realized his father was right, Harry and Valora were laughing and hugging each other. "I thought he was hurting her,"

"Who is he?" Draco asked minutes later. Lucius sighed. "His name is Harry and he's your new brother," Draco smiled. "Brother?" Lucius nodded and motioned to the now standing Harry. "Why don't you go introduce yourself," Draco nodded and made his way to them.

"I'm Draco," he said with a shy smile as his blonde hair fell towards his eyes. Harry turned to him and smiled. "I'm Harry and this is my sis'ter Axel," He motioned to Valora which caused Draco's smile to fade suddenly. "No she's not; she's my sis'ter Valora," Harry looked at Draco's angry face then to Narcissa's and finally to Lucius.

"She's not my sis'ter?" Valora stepped up to Harry and turned him to face her. "Harry I sis'ter. I Dray's sis'ter too," Harry looked at her confused and looked back at Lucius. "Don't understand," Lucius came over to them.

"Remember when I came to your house and took Axel and tried to take you too?" Harry nodded. "Well, I cared for Axel just like your Aunt Petunia did for you. We made Axel our daughter and changed her name to Valora and that's how she's Draco's sister. You see Harry, Axel and Valora are the same person. She's your sister and Draco's sister," Harry looked at the mention boy and then to Axel before looking back to Lucius.

"I want to be Valora and Draco's brother too," Every face broke out into a grin. "You already are Harry. We adopted you earlier so your now our," Lucius pointed between Narcissa and himself, "son and Draco and Valora's brother,"

At their father's words Valora and Draco cheered and pulled Harry into a three way hug. Lucius and Narcissa smiled at each other. Their family was finally complete.

!!#!!#!!

A/N: Thank you for reading so now you can review.

I'd like to say a special thanks to the only person who's reviewed so far,  
Thanks a bunch (minerdude). I hope to see you review again, along with many others.

Please Review, it's only a click away. I welcome flames, advice, praise, anything at all really.


	10. Chapter Nine: Blood Adoption

Chapter Nine: Blood Adoption

Lucius woke the next morning at five thirty and rose from his king sized bed with a grunt. He walked across the room to the master bathroom and began his shower. The running water woke Narcissa from her sleep. She sat up and smoothed down her bed hair. Early mornings were the only time in the day that her hair wasn't its best, Lucius and the house-elves were the only ones to have ever seen it before a brush touched it.

Narcissa walked over to her vanity and began her morning routine before her shower. An hour later Lucius and Narcissa left their bedroom and walked down the hall to the children's rooms. Lucius walked to Harry's door and entered as Narcissa went to wake Draco and Valora.

Lucius walked over to the small bed where his son was sleeping, his black mop of hair sticking out of the covers. "Harry," a small figure moved under the covers before Harry sat up, eyes half open. "Come on son, it's time to get up," Harry nodded sleepily and got out of bed.

Lucius walked over to him and cast a cleansing charm on him along with a breath freshening charm his father had invented before he changed Harry out of his pajamas. Once they were ready, Lucius led Harry to the hallway where Draco was standing in wait for his mother and sister. Upon seeing Harry Draco smiled and walked over to him. "Hi Harry,"

Harry smiled back at his new brother, "Hey Draco," As Harry and Draco said their hellos, Narcissa walked out with a sleepy Valora. Valora saw her brothers talking and grinned before she walked over and gave them a hug, startling the sleepy boys. Lucius and Narcissa gathered the children and took them down to the dining room for breakfast. As Tippy and Kara laid out their food Lucius turned to Harry and Narcissa.

"I'm heading back to the Ministry today to finish the adoption so I'll need a vial each of your blood," Narcissa nodded and Harry looked confused. The family finished eating with idle talking among the children before Lucius requested two small vials from Kara. She nodded and reappeared and handed them over to Lucius before she and Tippy cleared the table.

Narcissa picked Harry up and walked over to Lucius. "Hold out your arm Harry," Narcissa said. Harry dutifully did as he was told, slightly scared of what was going to happen. Lucius pointed his wand at Harry's finger and a small cut appeared. Narcissa helped him drip the blood into one of the vials while Harry watched wondering why it hadn't hurt. Draco and Valora watched from their seats.

Lucius sealed the vial and then Harry's finger. "There you go, all better," Harry smiled at him before he watched Narcissa prick her finger and fill the second vial before healing her wound and sealing the vial. Lucius thanked them both as he put the vials into his cloak pocket.

"I'll see you at lunch," He said while standing and kissing his children's heads before kissing Narcissa goodbye.

Lucius arrived at the Ministry in a surprisingly good mood. Everyone that saw him as he made his way to level five Department of Familial Matters and Adoptions were shocked and a little worried; whatever had Malfoy Sr. in such a mood couldn't possibly be good for the rest of them. Lucius' good mood continued up until he opened Serena's door. Once again it was Dumbledore that greeted him from behind her desk, Serena was not present.

"Ahhh, so good to see you again Lucius," Albus said with a smile, twinkle in his eyes. Lucius glared but didn't reply. Albus continued, "Why don't you tell me why you're here,"

Lucius took a step forward and said coldly, "This is not your office Dumbledore and I am not your pupil," Albus looked at Lucius and suddenly his cheerful demeanor vanished, replaced with a look that could shatter stone; which contrary to widespread opinion Lucius wasn't made of.

"I cannot allow you to continue Harry's blood adoption," He raised his wand and began a nonverbal spell that was cut off as his wand flew from his hand. Lucius turned to see Serena standing in the doorway seething, her grip on Albus' wand taunt and unforgiving, one wrong move and it would snap.

"Threatening a client and on top of that a Ministry Employee? Why I should send you to Barty. I thought you knew better Albus," Serena said as she walked to her desk. "Move," Dumbledore stood and walked away from her chair. She cleaned it before sitting down; Albus looked offended but stayed quiet. "There is nothing you can do to prevent Mr. Malfoy from blood adopting his son," Serena said, glaring at the one hundred and forty two year old wizard.

Albus smiled in a sickening sweet manner. "But I can protest to the changing of Mister Potter's name," Lucius stared at the back of his white haired head, his shock receding to rage.

"Excuse me? I believe you have no say in the matter Dumbledore, you do not have any control over this Department," Serena smiled. "Nor the Ministry. All that you control Headmaster is Hogwarts and even that control is under review of the Board of Governors. Just because you defeated Grindelwald doesn't allow you to butt into other's lives. You have no legal or personal connection to my son to even consider saying such idiotic things about what I can and cannot name him!" Lucius said as a few strands of hair lifted away from his face. How dare he try and control his family.

"You don't understand…" Albus started but was cut off. "I will name Harry whatever I wish and you Headmaster cannot do anything about it," Lucius said, now calm and cold. Serena nodded in agreement.

"You heard him Albus, you no longer have a reason to be in my office so leave," Albus looked at her before he sighed and turned to the door, all the while doing some quick thinking. As he reached the door he turned back to Lucius, "You don't understand what you're doing. Harry will be a beacon of light for what he has done,"

Lucius stared at him, "What do you mean?"

"He's the boy-who-lived. He survived a killing curse that Halloween night. By tomorrow morning everyone will know his name, he'll be famous," Lucius pondered his words. "All the more reason to change his name; he's just a little boy, he doesn't need to grow up being stalked and stared at for something he won't remember doing," Dumbledore stared at Lucius incredulously; he had been truthful and yet he was still disobeyed. Lucius glared him so he turned and left. 'The nerve of some people,'

Serena shut and warded the door behind him. "Once again he was here before I arrived as you could tell," Lucius nodded. "Well, all I need are Madam Malfoy's and young Harry's blood, along with several drops of yours." Lucius reached in his cloak and handed her the clearly labeled vials.

Serena took them and pulled out the already completed adoption forms. She flipped to the last page and poured the small vial of Narcissa's blood on it. Lucius walked over to her desk and pricked his finger, squeezing out several drops of blood before sealing the wound. Serena nodded and poured Harry's vial onto the drying blood.

A gold light exploded from the paperwork and surrounded Lucius, back at the Manor the rest of the family began to glow before the light faded. Once the light receded two birth certificates stood proudly atop Serena's desk, Lucius took one and Serena added the other to the file for recording. Lucius thanked her before he made his way to the Atrium and then home, intent on seeing his new blood son.

When Lucius arrived home he was greeted by a joyful wife. "Lucius come quick, the changes are starting," Narcissa said before grabbing his hand and pulling him to the parlor, where the children sat on the couch; Draco and Valora watching their brother. Harry's eyes were closed and he was breathing heavily; Valora looked up at her father.

"What happen'ng?" Lucius walked over to her. "After the blood adoption Harry's appearance will change so he'll look more like us," Valora nodded, still confused and turned back to watch her brother. Draco hadn't looked away.

The temperature dropped slightly and the family watched as Harry's face grew thinner around his cheeks and his chin grew sharper, much like Draco's. His hair grew to the bottom of his eyes before lightening to a dark strawberry blonde, the red highlights extremely visible.

Slowly Harry's breathing returned to normal and he opened his eyes, his beautiful green eyes. Lucius smiled at his son, who was now talking to his excited siblings, he still had traces of Lily in him and that's one thing Lucius had hoped for. Narcissa turned and smiled at him, yes their children were beautiful and now all theirs.

After they discussed Harry's new appearance and put down the mirror Kara had brought them, Valora, Draco and Harry turned to their parents. It was Draco that spoke up, "So will Harry get a new name like Valora did?" Harry gazed at his father. Lucius nodded causing them to smile.

"Yes, Harry's new name is Damien," Harry turned the name around in his head before he smiled. "I like it," Lucius and Narcissa grinned. "We're glad son,"

!!#!!#!!

As the Malfoy's sat down to enjoy their dinner, Kara popped in beside Lucius' chair. "Master, an owl just delivered this," Lucius took the offered paper and dismissed Kara before he looked up from his plate to his hands. It was a copy of the Evening Prophet and scrawled across the front page was a large picture of Godric's Hollow, Lily and James' house; under the picture was a large caption. **"New Information surfaces about the Potter's deaths," **

Lucius looked over the paper at Narcissa before turning back to the article.

"Just recently the Daily Prophet received new information concerning the deaths of Lily and James Potter. It appears that the true murder was not, as recently believed, Sirius Orion Black. But instead it was He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. (Even though Black is innocent of these two murders he will continue his life sentence in Azkaban for the murders of Peter Pettigrew and twelve muggles.)  
It seems You-Know-Who entered the Potter's home after receiving their whereabouts from Peter Pettigrew, a now confirmed Deatheater. He killed James and Lily before he tried to kill their one year old son Harry James. But the curse rebounded off young Harry and destroyed You-Know-Who. Harry is the only person to have survived the killing curse. It is thanks to this still missing young boy that we are free of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

Faithfully Reported by Amelia Greenwich,"

Lucius looked away from the paper. 'Damn Dumbledore and his meddling,' Narcissa took the paper from Lucius' grip and began to read the article. When she looked up her eyes were sharp. "Who gave this information?" Lucius sighed, "Dumbledore,"

Narcissa glared at the offending article, "Why?"

"He did it trying to prevent the name change from occurring today," Narcissa chuckled darkly. "Stupid man," Lucius nodded.

After dinner Lucius and Narcissa took the children up to bed. First they tucked Draco into bed and wrapped his sliver blanket around him, then they tucked Valora in with her blue-green blanket and finally they tucked Damien in with his green blanket. Lucius and Narcissa then walked to their bedroom and proceeded to go to sleep.

!!#!!#!!

Around two in the morning Kara popped into their bedroom and set off an alarm that caused Lucius to sit up instantly. "Master, Lady Valora is crying badly," Upon hearing her daughter's name Narcissa was sitting up and pulling on her dressing gown. They left their room quickly and ran down the hall. Lucius opened the door and Narcissa rushed to her daughter's side, but stopped short.

Valora's blue-green blanket was tangled around her legs; her mouth open in a silent scream; tears poured down her face from spine-chilling pools of white that covered both iris and pupil.

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!

Harry will now be referred to as Damien, unless Dumbledore is speaking about or to him.


	11. Chapter Ten: Visions of the Past

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long for this chapter, but i've had writer's block and i just couldn't figure out how to write this. It's not that great but it's an important chapter for later. Enjoy and please read and review.

!!#!!#!!

Chapter Ten: Visions of the Past

Lucius grabbed Narcissa as her legs gave out. Seeing their daughter crying and screaming while they weren't able to touch and comfort her was a horrible thing to endure.

Meanwhile Valora was scared, she had been torn from a dream by a bright light and now she was watching things that she shouldn't be seeing; things that had already happened.

!!#!!#!!

_James Potter raised his wand and cast several glamours over himself before leaving the seventh year boys dormitory. 'Now to find someone…' He muttered before his eyes landed on Maria Edgecombe. "Perfect," _A flash of light caused Valora's eyes to water and then scene changed.

!!#!!#!!

_James was chasing Lily. _Bright flash _James leaned in and kissed Lily, _another flash, by now Valora was screaming in fear.

!!#!!#!!

_James was standing in from of an alter, "I do," He smiled at Lily beside him as she repeated his words. _the light faded and it was dark, no bright light following the ending scene.

!!#!!#!!

But as Valora calmed down she heard a voice speaking through the darkness. "_What is this?" _Valora's head shot up, looking around for the source but it was too dark. Slowly a pinprick of light filled her vision until it was all she could see.

_James was holding a small baby in his hands, holding it out to his wife Lily, "It's our daughter Axel," James shook his head. "It's an abomination," _the light faded. Valora's tears fell faster, she remembered being called Axel before… by Damien. Could this man know her?

Once again a voice filled the darkness. "_THIS. IS. NOT. MY. DAUGHTER!" _Valora felt her heart clench. 'Daughter?'

!!#!!#!!

"_Just a few more hours little one," _Valora felt the darkness around her tighten… she was scared; scared of what the voice meant. Suddenly a light flashed that was so violent it dazed Valora. As she focused she saw something she thought she would never see.

!!#!!#!!

_James was pointing his wand at her. "Goodbye Axel, may your father join you in hell," the wand tip in front of her gre__w green and then he spoke two words. "Avada Kedarva!" Green light sped towards her, but it never hit. Something stopped it. _Valora cried out, shaken badly by what she had just seen. Why had this man, the one who took care of her and was her daddy, why would he try to hurt her?

!!#!!#!!

After five minutes of their daughter's silent screams of terror, Valora's eyes slowly regained their emerald hue and her screams grew louder. Narcissa pushed off of Lucius and gathered her up, all the while soothing her terrified three year old. Lucius walked up and held them both.

"Shhhh sweetie, mommy's here. Shhhh baby, Shhhh…" Narcissa cooed as she stroked Valora's blonde hair. "Mommy!" Valora cried and clung to her mother's dressing gown with an iron grip, straining the blue silk.

Narcissa and Lucius stayed with Valora for hours, both of them soothing their distraught daughter. At five in the morning, Lucius went back to his bedroom where he took a shower while Narcissa stayed and slept in Valora's enlarged bed. He returned half an hour later, fully dressed, and woke Narcissa so she could get ready.

She nodded in thanks and kissed Valora's head before leaving. Lucius cast an anti-wrinkle spell on his clothes before he laid down and pulled his daughter into a hug. When Narcissa returned an hour later she smiled at their sleeping forms.

!!#!!#!!

Later that day, once everyone was awake and dressed, Narcissa brought Valora into the parlor to talk while Lucius went and fire-called Severus. "Sweetie, do you think you could tell me what happened this morning?" Narcissa asked and Valora began to tear up.

"I'm sorry mommy, I didn't mean to be bad. I'm sorry," Narcissa was shocked, "Baby, Shhhh, you didn't do anything wrong," Valora looked up through her tears, "I didn't?"

Narcissa shook her head, "No 'lora baby, you didn't," Valora nodded, looking relieved but still confused. "Why would you think that baby?" Valora's eyes watered again but she didn't cry. "Because I made father angry,"

Now it was Narcissa's turn to be confused. "You haven't made your dad angry," Valora shook her head. "Not daddy, but father. Father James…" Narcissa straightened up, how did she…?

" 'Lora, who told you about Father James? Did Damien say something to you?" Valora shook her head.

"No, I saw him. He was really mad and I know I made him like that…" Valora said with certainity, a sob escaping but no tears followed. "Mommy I saw him being re'elly mean. He called me names and then he raised wand," Narcissa's breath hitched. "There was a bright green light… but it didn't hit, something stopped it,"

Narcissa reached over and gathered her daughter in a hug as her eyes traveled to the doorway, where Lucius and Severus stood, both too shocked to move.

"Valora sweetie, can you tell mommy how you saw this?" Narcissa whispered into her hair, Valora nodded slightly.

"I was sleep'ng and dream'ng and then there was a rea'lly bright light and father James was using 'is wand on 'imself then he was kiss'ng someone. I don't remember much after that except that It went dark and then a wand was in front of me, and a green light…I remember that something moved in front of it…. Cause it never touched me," Valora finished, talking so low that only Narcissa could hear her.

" 'Lora, would you mind taking a special potion tonight?" Narcissa asked quietly. A few minutes later Valora nodded. Narcissa motioned for Lucius and Severus to join them.

"Now 'lora this potion will stop you from seeing things when you sleep," Narcissa said as Severus handed her a clear potion. Valora looked up, "No dreams?" Severus shook his head. "You will still dream," Valora looked at her godfather and nodded, "Al'ight," Narcissa hugged her again before she let her to find Draco and Damien to play.

Once she was gone, Narcissa felt Lucius' arms wrap around her. "Well, Severus?" Lucius asked as he held onto his wife. "If she suffers anymore visions, then it will be safe to call her a seer. But if it was just this onetime occurrence, then it was probably just some repressed memories."

Narcissa looked up from her husband's arms, "She told me that she saw James glamouring himself before he kissed someone…. That would have happened before she was born," Severus raised an eyebrow.

"We'll just have to wait and see then," Narcissa and Lucius nodded, what other choice did they have?

"Do you think James really tried to kill her?" Narcissa asked a little while later. Slowly Lucius nodded. "Yes, it was one of Lily's fears that James would try and hurt her. It must have happened before I rescued her," Narcissa and Severus stared at him.

"What about when she said the curse never hit, that something stopped it?" Severus said, after pondering his goddaughter's words. Lucius sighed, "I believe someone, more than something, stopped the curse from hitting her, by making it hit them instead," It was Narcissa that sucked in a breath. "You don't mean?"

Lucius nodded sadly. "Yes, I believe that Damien stopped the curse and I think it happened not long before I arrived, it really explains why James let me take Valora and not his son, he must have been amazed Damien survived," Severus stared at his best friend.

"Why are you so sure about this?" Lucius turned his gazed downward slightly before he looked back up. "When Petunia sent me her letter three years ago, she said that Damien had two scars that reeked of dark magic; one in the shape of a lightning bolt on his forehead and the other in the shape of a teardrop on his stomach," Narcissa felt the tears coming.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lucius looked down at her. "Because you were busy with Draco and Valora, I couldn't burden you with something we didn't know anything about," Narcissa nodded slowly and the three friends sat in silence, all consumed by their thoughts.

!!#!!#!!

Severus was invited to stay for the night, so during dinner Lucius decided to bring up an important topic. Lucius turned to Damien and got his attention.

"Mon petit garçon, how would you like Severus to be your godfather?" Damien looked at his father and then back to Severus. "What does that mean?" Severus smiled slightly and leaned over the table.

"Being your godfather means I will watch over you like your mother and father do. I'll always be here for you," Damien tilted his head, thinking, before he smiled at Severus. "Alright, you can be my godfather," Severus, Lucius and Narcissa smiled.

"Thank you Piccolo Principe, this means a lot to me," Severus said as he reached over and ruffled Damien's hair, causing the little boy to scowl.

"He's already becoming more like his big brother every day," Lucius said upon seeing Damien's face. Laughter filled the table from the adults while Draco, Damien and Valora looked around confused.

!!#!!#!!

Later that night, Severus took Draco while Lucius took Damien and tucked them into their beds while Narcissa took Valora up to bed. As she was tucking her blue blanket around her Severus and Lucius entered the room.

"Alright 'Lora, it's time to take your potion and then go straight to sleep," Lucius said as he walked over to his baby girl. Valora nodded and swallowed the potion as it was placed against her mouth and tilted upwards.

"Goodnight Ma princesse." Narcissa said as she kissed Valora's forehead. Valora's eyes closed slowly as she watched her parents and godfather leave her room.

Hours past without anything strange happening when Valora felt herself being pulled from her dreams, a bright flash of light momentarily blinding her.

!!#!!#!!

_A small boy was crouched in the corner of his room. From a crack in the door, he was watching his mother and father arguing; tears streamed down his face while his father, Tobias, pushed his mother away and pushed his door open._

!!#!!#!!

_The same boy was older now and was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. Screams from outside his room grew louder._

!!#!!#!!

_He was now sitting inside a large room taking an exam. _Valora look around the room and noticed a large sign that said, "_O.W.L. Examination for Defense against the Dark Arts is now in progress,"_ She tilted her head before turning back to watch the boy.

_His head was a few inches from the parchment and he was writing furiously. Suddenly a loud alarm went off and the parchments vanished. The boy cursed and stood up, following the rest of the exiting students._

!!#!!#!!

_He was levitating in the air by his feet, his robes covering his face. Students around him laughed at his graying underpants. _Valora felt bad for this boy, why was everyone so mean to him?

!!#!!#!!

Meanwhile Kara had woken Lucius and Narcissa and they hurriedly put on their dressing gowns before running down the hallway, Severus running from the opposite direction. They met at Valora's door.

Narcissa pushed it open and was met with a familiar sight. Valora's bed sheets were tangled around her legs, her eyes pure white, and her head tilted back in a silent scream. Severus' sucked in a breath at the sight of his goddaughter.

!!#!!#!!

The abrupt scene change caused Valora's stomach to churn violently.

_"She deserves better Harry. It's best for her this way," James said trying to console his son as he raised his wand again. _Valora watched in morbid fansicanation as Damien crawled over to her while James pointed his wand at her.

_"Goodbye Axel, may your father join you in hell," the wand tip in front of her grew green and then he spoke two words. "Avada Kedarva!" Green light sped towards her, but it never hit, someone was standing in front of her. _

"_Harry!" James yelled out but it was too late; the curse slammed into Damien's stomach. Valora stared at her brother's back as the green light surrounded him and disappeared. _

!!#!!#!!

Without warning Valora shot out of the bed and promptly threw up her dinner, a shocked and horrified look in her green eyes. Narcissa banished the mess and gathered her hysterical daughter in her arms.

"Shhhh Mon bébé, it's over now. Calm down 'lora, everything's alright," Lucius and Severus walked over to them and whispered comforting words to the distraught girl. Slowly Valora calmed and looked up from her mother's arms. Her eyes landed on Severus.

"I saw you…" She managed to whisper before she fell back asleep. Severus stared at his goddaughter with apprehension, what had she seen?

"It's obvious that the potion didn't work," Lucius said as he picked up the empty potions vial from Valora's dresser.

"What does this mean Severus?" Narcissa asked as she looked away from her daughter's sleeping form. Severus looked at her, "It means your daughter is a seer," Lucius looked at the back of his friend's head.

"What can we do?" Severus glanced over to him, "Love her and treat her no different. Don't allow her to feel bad about this, it is a gift. When she is old enough for school, send her far away from Dumbledore, he can't know about her. I have some friends that work at Beauxbatons Academy, they will know how to train her gift and protect her," Lucius and Narcissa nodded.

The three friends stayed with Valora for an hour before they went back to bed. Things had just taken an interesting turn.

!!#!!#!!

A/N: Please Review now. Please Please Please.

Did you enjoy the story/Chapter? Do you like how i described Damien earlier? What house should Damien go in? Who should Draco and Damien date? Will Sirius get out of Azkaban?

Please review me with your thoughts and opinions.

Mon Petit garcon- is french and means 'my little boy'  
Mon bébé- is french and means 'my baby'  
Ma princesse- is french and means ' my princess'  
Piccolo Principe- is Italian and means 'Little Prince'


	12. Chapter Eleven: Unresponsive Potions

Chapter Eleven: Unresponsive Potions

_Lily Evans was sitting beside her sister Petunia as they watched their cousin Lucius play his fiancée Narcissa Black in Wizarding Chess. When Narcissa's last piece was destroyed by Lucius, he smiled at her. _

_"I win again," Narcissa glared at him. "Careful Luci, Narcissa looks like she's about to curse those chess pieces somewhere painful," Lily said as she watched Narcissa's hand inching towards her wand. _

_Lucius turned and smiled, "Thanks Lily," Lily and Petunia smiled. _

!!#!!#!!

_Narcissa leaned against Lucius' chest. "You've made me so happy," Lucius smiled in his new bride's hair. "And you I Cissa,"_

!!#!!#!!

_Three young women were sitting on a bench outside of a large Manor. The youngest Narcissa sat closest to their home wearing a lovely white lace sundress, her blonde hair sitting around her shoulders. Next to Narcissa sat the eldest sister, Bellatrix, who was wearing a black halter dress and her long black hair reaching down to her crossed arms. Next to Bellatrix and furthest from the house sat the middle Black sister, Andromeda. She was wearing a blood red dress with her dark brown hair pulled behind her head. All sisters were smiling happily. _

!!#!!#!!

_Bellatrix stared into the dark brown eyes of her love Rodolphus Lestrange. "I do," Rodolphus smiled and kiss her; beside Bellatrix stood her sisters Andromeda and Narcissa._

!!#!!#!!

_Severus passing his Potion Masters Examination at age twenty two._

!!#!!#!!

_Lucius kneeling before a young Tom Riddle, his flesh on his left forearm burning as the Dark Mark was branded into him, signaling to the world his status as a Deatheater._

!!#!!#!!

_James smiling out on the castle grounds as he messed up his hair, before he turned and winked at Remus and Sirius; he pulled out his wand and pointed it at Peter, who was kneeling by the edge of the water, and levitated him into the middle of the lake. _

!!#!!#!!

_Sirius held a large present behind his back as he walked into the Great Hall and over to the Gryffindor Table where Lily Evans sat. They had never really spoken to one another before, __but hopefully that would change today when Lily saw him, complete strange knowing it was her fifteenth birthday. _

_"Ummm Lily?" Sirius asked from beside the tired but happy redhead. Lily turned to him with a smile. "Yes?" Sirius smiled back, "Happy Birthday,"_

_Lily's eyes widen slightly as he pulled out a large box from behind his back. She proceeded to thank him as she took the gift and placed in on the table. Lily carefully opened the box and was surprised to see a complete set of fifth year books she would need next year. _

_Lily looked up at Sirius. "Thank you Sirius, this is exactly what I wanted," Sirius smiled, it was a little known fact that Lily was a book worm and loved to read ahead of their year. _

"_There's one more gift in the box," Sirius said causing Lily to turn back to the large box before her. She reached her hand inside and pulled out a smaller box, about the size a necklace would sit in. Lily pulled it open and gasped at the gift before her. Inside sat a breathtaking glass Lily flower necklace. _

_Lily couldn't take her eyes off of it, it was so enchanting the way the light reflected off of it. Sirius smiled and took the necklace from its case and placed it around Lily's neck. Lily reached one hand up and traced the flower. _

"_Do you like it?" Sirius asked a few minutes later when Lily hadn't spoken. Lily turned to look at him before she stood from the table while everyone in the hall watched them. Sirius didn't know what to think as Lily stood before him, would she slap him or maybe she'd run away and never speak to him again. Either one wasn't good for him. _

_Sirius never expected to feel her lips on his._

!!#!!#!!

_Andromeda crying in Sirius' arms, "But disown me, just because I'm marrying Ted? It doesn't make any sense, Bella and Cissa get to marry the men they love so why can't I?" She cried out and Sirius shook his head. _

_"Our families just don't understand us 'Dromeda. Look at my parents, they are threatening to disown me because I was sorted into Gryffindor, and I'm just a second year," Andromeda look up. "Don't let them ruin your life, marry Ted and have lots of babies," Andromeda smiled at her favorite cousin, "Thanks Siri,"_

!!#!!#!!

_Narcissa let out a loud scream as another contraction hit. "I'm going to kill you Lucius!" Lucius, who was hiding behind the Healers, grimaced. There was no way he was ever going to get Cissa pregnant again; he valued his life too much. _

_"One more push Madam Malfoy," Narcissa's medwitch said, and with one push Narcissa's scream was joined by the sound of her son's cries. _

_"Congratulations Madam, you have given birth to a healthy baby boy," Another Healer said as she handed Narcissa her baby. Narcissa looked down at the thing that had caused her so much agony and she couldn't help but smile. _

_"Hello Mon petit garcon, you caused your mother a lot of pain today," Lucius said as he walked over to his exhausted wife and son once he was sure the evil spirit that had inhabited his wife for the past twenty hours was gone. Narcissa half glared and half smiled at her husband when he came to stand beside her. Lucius smiled and placed a kiss on her head, her blonde hair stuck to it. _

_"He's beautiful," Narcissa said as she looked down at her sleeping son. Lucius smiled in agreement. A Healer walked over to them and asked for their son's name. "Draconis Lucius Malfoy,"_

!!#!!#!!

_The sound of thunder filled her ears as the green light sped towards her._

!!#!!#!!

Five year old Valora shot up in her bed and allowed her vision to right itself, slowly her eyes regain their emerald hue. "Kara!" Valora called out softly. Moments later the small house elf appeared beside her. "Yes Lady Malfoy?"

"Kindly bring me my potion and then inform my mommy and daddy I had another group of visions," Kara nodded and popped away. Valora fixed her bedsheets while she waited and moments later Kara popped back into her room.

"Here you is Lady Malfoy," Kara handed Valora her headache potion. "I is going to your parents now," Valora nodded and Kara left her alone again.

Valora uncorked her vial and down the potion, the disgusting taste no longer bothering her. She waited for five minutes for it to begin working, but it never did; her headache remained as strong as it had when she woke. Valora glared at the offending potion's vial. 'Stupid stuff never works,' She gathered the vial and pushed the covers away and got out of her bed.

After checking the large clock above her door, 7:30, Valora shook her head and began getting dressed. As she was fastening her shoes her door opened to reveal her older brothers, Draco and Damien.

"Another one?" Damien asked as he walked over to her already knowing the answer, because over the past two years Valora hadn't gone a single night with at least one vision. She nodded without looking up and finished with her shoes. When she was done she stood up and joined Damien and Draco before they made their way downstairs for breakfast.

As Draco opened the door they were met by the parents, who were already seated at the table. Once the siblings were seated and the food appeared Lucius turned to Valora, who was hardly eating anything, her headache causing her to lose her appetite. "How many were there 'Lora?"

Valora looked up and without a thought said, "Eleven," Narcissa blinked a few times, eleven visions? "That's the most so far, isn't it 'lora?" Draco asked from across the table. Valora nodded.

The rest of the meal was spent in silence as the children and adults were caught in their own thoughts, Valora consumed by her headache.

When the table was cleared of all dishes, Lucius turned his attention back to his children. "Before your lessons with Severus, your mother and I need to talk to you," Draco, Damien and Valora shared a look but stood from the table and followed their parents into the parlor.

Valora, Draco and Damien sat on their green velvet couch while Lucius and Narcissa sat down in the own green velvet armchairs. "We believe it's time to tell you about your old family," Narcissa said looking at Valora and Damien, who in turn sunk back into the couch.

"Why?" Damien asked, honestly wondering what that was important. "Because Damien, we feel it will help Valora with her visions," Lucius said causing his children to nod. Draco didn't ask why he needed to hear this too.

"Your birth parents were Lily and James Potter, both purebloods and both in Gryffindor. Before Lily dated James, she was involved in a two and a half year long relationship with your other godfather Sirius Black. Lily and Sirius broke up and she began dating James, and they married not long after graduation. In 1980, they had you Damien and eleven months later they had you Valora."

"When you, Valora, were about a month old James began acting weird and scaring your mother Lily by saying that you weren't his daughter, but the child of Lily and myself; which is totally false since I love your mother and Lily is my cousin." Lucius paused, giving them time to process his words.

"Not long after that Lily began to realize she made a mistake and she contacted her sister Petunia and Sirius. She found out somethings about James that made her regret marrying him. On October 31st, I believe James tried to kill you Valora and that Damien saved your life. Is that true? Do you happen to remember this?"

Valora's eyes were wide, Damien and Draco's face mirroring hers. "Yes…" She whispered and it looked like she was about to cry, but she never did. "After every vision, right before I wake up, I see a flash of green light and then James crying out," Her whole family was staring at her, but it was Damien that spoke.

"I remember someone being really mad and keeping me away from you, so I crawled back to you and the next thing I know, something hits me in the stomach… it really hurt," Valora stared at her brother, he remembered this without having visions?

"After you stopped the curse, Damien and survived, I believe that Lily came home and James put you two back to bed. I arrived later that night and tried to take you and Valora, but he wouldn't let me anywhere near you. I left with Valora and hours later the Dark Lord arrived and killed Lily and James and tried to kill you, but once again he couldn't. He disappeared and left you with the scar on your forehead," Lucius finished with a glance to his son's head.

Damien, Draco and Valora sat there quietly until Draco stood up. "You mean to tell me that Damien has survived two curses that he shouldn't have?" Narcissa nodded. Draco turned to Damien, "Lucky." Damien smiled.

"Well, it seems it's time for your lessons. Hurry down to the lab and get your stations ready," Narcissa said minutes later. The siblings nodded and left the parlor and made their way down another staircase to the classroom/ potions lab Severus had set up for their lessons.

Draco took his seat by the table closest to the door, Valora in the table next to his and Damien next to hers. They didn't have to wait long for their godfather. Severus entered the room moments later and started their lesson on first year potions. He described why some ingredients were needed and others weren't; why there was a difference in a potion if an ingredient is sliced instead of being grounded into a fine powder.

When the lesson was over, Valora walked over to Severus and told him that the suppression potion hadn't worked nor had her headache potion. Severus nodded and thanked her before he dismissed them for lunch.

Once they were gone Severus put his head in his hands. He had tried everything he could to create a potion that would help his goddaughter with her headaches, but they never worked and so far he had created ten new potions in the course of two years for her.

In addition he simply didn't understand why the suppression potion wouldn't work; it works for every other seer in the Wizarding World, but not for Valora. Severus picked his head back up and walked out of the lab and up to the Malfoy's library, there was something he needed to research.

!!#!!#!!

A/N: Opinions? Advice? Flames? Please tell me in a Review, just click on the button. I swear it won't eat your cursor.

What house should Damien go in?  
Gryffindor or Slytherin?

Should Damien be friends with Ron and Hermione?

Please Review


	13. Chapter Twelve: Innocence Freed

Chapter Twelve: Innocence freed

_Sirius looked up from his plate to a large clock across the dining room, two of the clock's hands that held the faces of his best friends were pointed at murdered. Sirius pushed violently away from the table and ran down the hallway to the back garden before he apparated to the Potter's cottage in Godric's Hollow_.

!!#!!#!!

_Peter apparated into the Shrieking Shack and bowed low, "I have done has requested. The Dark Lord has killed the Potter's and Black is on his way there now," The cloaked figure before him nodded. _

_Suddenly Peter stood up, "What's going on, why…why am I here?" The cloaked figure drew their wand, "Imperio," Peter's wide eyes closed before opening again, the glazed look returning._

!!#!!#!!

_Sirius stopped cold. From his spot outside the house he could clearly see James' body lying in the middle of the living room._

!!#!!#!!

_The door to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place swung open as Peter and the cloaked figure entered the house. "Find me some of his hair," The figure whispered and Peter took off in his pursuit of a piece of Sirius' hair._

!!#!!#!!

_Sirius choked back a sob as he walked over to his best friend. "James," Sirius said before kneeling down beside him. Moments past and then Sirius began crying._

!!#!!#!!

_Peter returned with several strands of long black hair. The cloak figure took them and pulled out a vial of polyjuice potion before he added the hairs. Once the potion changed to a royal blue he upturned the vial and drank every last drop. _

_Slowly the cloak figure's appearance changed and he drew back his hood; standing in the middle of the foyer of Grimmauld Place was an exact duplicate of Sirius Black. _

!!#!!#!!

_Slowly Sirius stood and made his way up the staircase where he stood outside the nursery doors and listened to Harry crying inside; he pushed the door open and stared in shock at Lily's crumpled body. He rushed forward and picked her head up and placed it in his lap._

!!#!!#!!

_The Sirius duplicate raised his wand and began casting various glamour charms on himself, in case the polyjuice wore off before he was finished with the plans. When he was finished he imperioed Peter again before they walked out of Number Twelve and apparated away to muggle London._

!!#!!#!!

_Sirius was holding Harry in one arm while he ordered Kreacher to take the bags with the Potter's belongings to Petunia Dursley's house in Surrey. Kreacher cracked away and Sirius placed Harry next to Lily so he could say goodbye. _

_When Kreacher returned Sirius said goodbye to Harry and handed him over to his house-elf with strict instructions to give him only to his aunt Petunia. Kreacher nodded and cracked away again. _

_Sirius turned back to Lily before he pulled out his wand and sent a message off to Dumbledore with his Patronus. _

"_Albus,  
__Godric's Hollow has been attacked. Lily and James are dead. I'll be awaiting the Order's arrival.  
__S.B"_

!!#!!#!!

_While the duplicate Sirius and Peter were walking down an alley, Sirius cocked his head to the side momentarily before he smiled to himself. He stopped walking and ordered Peter to run out into the street screaming about a murderer; Peter nodded and then took off, all the while screaming that Sirius Black was about to kill him. _

_The fake Sirius smiled before running after him, firing spell after spell at his target, not caring who was in his way. _

!!#!!#!!

_Sirius put his wand away and sat down next to Lily and gently placed her head in his lap and began stroking her hair._

!!#!!#!!

_Peter was now standing in front of an enraged Sirius, who was shouting for the whole street to hear that he sold out Lily and James to Voldemort. Moments later, the fake Sirius raised his wand and blew apart the entire street; the blast was so great that it blew Peter to pieces. Twelve muggles were also caught in the disastrous curse's path. _

_The fake Sirius smiled before he fled the scene. _

!!#!!#!!

_A mysterious letter arrived at the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement's office. Amelia Bones, the recently appointed Head, opened it quickly. _

_"Dear Mrs. Bones,_

_It has come to my attention that Lily and James Potter have been murdered. You know that because of the recent threat of the Dark Lord that the Potter's were in hiding under the fidelius charm, it seems their secret keeper Sirius Black has turned on us and given their whereabouts to you-know-who. In addition, Sirius Black was recently seen chasing Peter Pettigrew down a muggle street in London where he cast a powerful blasting curse, effectively killing Peter and twelve muggles. _

_Sirius Black should be waiting at the Potter's home in Godric's Hollow. He sent me a patronus message telling me he would be waiting on the Order's arrival. I'm sure you would much rather send your Aurors to greet him instead. _

_Albus Dumbledore," _

_Amelia threw the letter down and ran out into the large office area of all of her Aurors. "Emergency arrest; Dawlish, Longbottom, Longbottom, Moody, Savage, Proudfoot, Robards, Shacklebolt, Williamson, and Scrimgeour report to the Potter's house in Godric's Hollow and arrest Sirius Black!" _

_Of the four that knew Sirius personally, their faces grew grim at their orders but they apparated away regardless. _

!!#!!#!!

_"Sirius Orion Black, you are under arrest for the murders of James Ignotus Potter and Lily Jaden Potter nee Evans. You are to be given a trial at the Ministry," Sirius stared at Scrimgeour in shock. _

!!#!!#!!

_"Remus!" Sirius yelled struggling to get free of Scrimgeour and Shacklebolt's grips on him. Remus turned around and his amber eyes narrowed dangerously. _

"_Haven't you done enough damage Black?" Sirius stared at him, the familiar words shooting through his core. "Moony?" Remus' eyes harden more. _

"_Was killing Lily and James not enough for you? Is that why you went and killed Peter too?" Sirius stopped struggling momentarily. "Peter's dead?"_

_Remus sneered. "What did you think he had survived when you blew apart the street?" His eyes flashed before he continued. "I hope you rot in Azkaban for betraying your friends,"_

!!#!!#!!

_Sirius cowering in a corner of his cell as another dementor passed by. Suddenly his shivering stopped as he slipped into unconsciousness._

!!#!!#!!

Valora turned her head and threw up next to her lab table. Severus quickly released his hold on Draco and Damien, who were struggling to get to their sister's side, and vanished his goddaughter's lunch.

They had been in the middle of their transfiguration lesson when Valora's head titled back and her eyes clouded. Draco and Damien had to be physically restrained so they wouldn't cause their sister pain by touching her.

Valora allowed her brothers to hug her and practically carry her upstairs to their parents. As she was being brought into her father's study, Lucius stood up from behind his desk and helped place Valora on a long couch beside several bookcases. Once she was settled he turned to Severus for an answer.

"She had several visions during our lesson," Severus said as he closed the door. Lucius's eyes widen slightly. "Kara!" The small elf appeared, momentarily confused about being called by Lucius and not her master Valora, but she waited on her orders anyway.

"Find Narcissa and bring her here, NOW!" Kara nodded and popped away. Moments later Kara arrived with a nauseas looking Narcissa. "What is the meaning of this? Lucius you had better,…" Narcissa said walking toward her husband with her wand raised, but stopped short when she saw her daughter lying on his couch.

" 'Lora, baby what's wrong?" Narcissa asked as she began walking over to her eight year old daughter and her nine year old sons. Lucius stopped her. "She had visions in their lesson today," Narcissa turned her gaze away from her children.

"In their lesson? Lucius, she's never had visions in the daytime before," Lucius nodded. While Lucius and Narcissa were talking, Severus left the study intent on finding more information in the Library.

"Valora, could you tell us what you saw?" Narcissa asked as she walked over to her. Slowly Valora opened her eyes, "I can't…. can't you get the visions out yourself?" Narcissa nodded and motioned for Lucius to get out his pensive so he could extract the memories from their daughter.

Lucius walked over to his desk and unlocked a compartment before he pulled out his silver rimmed pensive. He placed it on the table before he asked Draco and Damien to help Valora up. They did and helped her walk over to her father's desk where he pulled out his wand and held it to his daughter's temple.

"Concentrate on the memories of your visions Valora," Valora nodded and closed her eyes. Lucius pulled the wand tip away and place the silvery memory into the pensive. He repeated this fifteen more times.

When Lucius drew out the final memory Valora collapsed back into her brothers' arms. "Go and take her up to her room." Draco and Damien nodded and left their parents alone with their sister's memories.

Once the door closed Narcissa and Lucius took a deep breath before they entered the pensive and watched with growing horror how Sirius Black was framed for the murders of his friends. After watching all sixteen visions and returning back to his study, Lucius' face held anger and determination. Narcissa looked sick.

Lucius walked over and kissed Narcissa on the forehead before he walked out of his study. Not a word was said, but Narcissa knew where he was going. She walked out of the study and locked the door behind her before she went in search of a house-elf.

!!#!!#!!

Minutes past that turned to hours, hours turned to weeks, weeks turned to years; eight long years in this cell, eight years without a single visitor. Sirius shook his head as he watched the waste on the floor disappear. Eight years of suffering for his innocence.

A loud racket startled Sirius from his musing before he felt the chill of a dementor approaching. 'Please let it pass,' Sirius thought right before the dementor stopped in front of his cell, beside it stood a Ministry official wielding their Patronus in front of them.

"Sirius Black, due to new evidence in the case of the murders of Peter Pettigrew, James and Lily Potter and twelve unidentified muggles, it has been proven that you are innocent of the charges brought against you." Sirius stared at the official incredulously. "You are hereby cleared of all charges and are free to go," The cell door opened for the first time in eight years.

Sirius stood up shakily from his cot and walked over to the open doorway, scared it would close before he left. He released a sigh of relief as he crossed the threshold and stood next to the official.

"I need to take you to the Ministry so we can get you your wand," The official said once Sirius stepped into the protective circle his Patronus was casting around them. Sirius nodded and followed the man down to the main entrance of the Prison before taking an offered Portkey back to the Ministry.

Once they arrived Sirius had to sit down for a few minutes before they could continue their way to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement where his wand was being kept. As they exited the lift Sirius was surprised to see Amelia Bones waiting for them.

"Welcome Mister Black," Amelia said as she shook his hand and motioned for him to follow her. They entered her office and she walked over to her desk.

"When we got word of your innocence, we pulled your wand and had it cleaned," She turned around and handed a case to Sirius, who opened it and gazed down at his wand. "As the Head of the Department, let me tell you that we are happy you are free and innocent of the crimes brought against you, even though the true killer is still at large,"

Sirius nodded his thanks before he left her office and walked back to the lift, where the official was waiting. "Mister Black, there is someone that wishes to see you," Sirius nodded and allowed the official to lead the way. The official pressed the number for Level One.

The lift doors opened minutes later and Sirius followed the man down the corridor to a door engraved with the name _'Lucius Malfoy'_, Sirius felt a smile tug at his lips.

The official knocked and pushed the door open at Lucius' drawled out 'enter'. "Sirius Black is here as you requested Mister Malfoy," Lucius looked up and sneered. "Obviously Ewan, now leave," The official, now named Ewan, nodded and left Sirius standing out in the corridor.

Lucius stood and walked over to him. "I can tell you're surprised to see me," Sirius nodded. "It was you?" He asked once they entered Lucius' office and shut the door. Lucius looked at him, "Beg your pardon?"

Sirius started again, "It was you that got me freed?" Lucius sat back in his chair, "Yes it was. And if you're finished with your questions I'm sure you would like to get into a nice shower and clean clothes." Sirius' eyes widen, could he trust Malfoy? He tried to think about what Lucius could want from him before a small thought drifted into his head. Lucius was Lily's cousin and probably had the children. He looked up and nodded.

"Then please stand and follow me to my Manor." Lucius stood again and walked behind his desk to his fireplace, Sirius stood and followed him. Lucius held out a bag that was filled with floo powder, "Call out in a clear voice, 'Malfoy Manor, Guest Quarters,'" Sirius nodded but before he threw in the powder he turned to Lucius.

"Do you have her children?" Lucius didn't answer; he stared at Sirius for a long time before he nodded slightly. Sirius breathed deeply and nodded before he turned and stepped into the fireplace and called out "Malfoy Manor, Guest Quarters," and in a flash of green flames he disappeared.

Lucius stared at the empty fireplace before he locked his office and left for his home.

!!#!!#!!

Sirius stumbled out of a large marble fireplace and was greeted by two small house-elves. "Mister Black, we is Tippy and Wendy and we is to be helping you while you are here. Please follow us," Said a small male elf from Sirius' right. Sirius nodded and followed the elves out of the room and down a short corridor before they stopped in front of a dark wood door.

"This is to be your room, Mister Black," Wendy, a small female elf said from beside him. Sirius nodded again and pushed open the door and stared at the room in wonder. The walls were painted a royal blue with gold trim with a chocolatey brown colored carpet; but what caught his attention the most was standing in the middle of the room. A large bed sat on a round dais with deep royal blue covers and golden pillows.

Sirius hadn't seen a bed like that in years, much less laid on one. "Mister Black, as a guest in Malfoy Manor you are invited to dinner tonight a six sharp. Master Malfoy has requested you bathe and dress in the clothes laid out for you until you are able to go shopping for your own," Sirius nodded and noticed the clothes Tippy had mentioned appear on his bed.

"Your bathroom is through that door," Tippy pointed to the door to Sirius' left. "If you is needing us, just call," Wendy said before they popped away. Sirius took his time exploring his room before he walked over to his bathroom door and opened it. Once again Sirius was speechless; the bathroom was easily half the size of his bedroom, which was larger than his library and kitchen combined back at Grimmauld Place. White marble covered the bathroom from floor to ceiling and it was even in the walk in shower Sirius had just entered.

Two hours later Sirius walked out of his bathroom, eight years of dirt gone. Sirius had even cut his hair to his shoulders and shaved off his beard. Overall he looked much better.

Sirius glanced at the clock above his door and sighed before he began getting dressed in the clothes Lucius sent him. As he was adjusting his robes, Tippy appeared.

"Mister Black, Master Malfoy has requested your presence in his study before dinner. Please follow me," Sirius checked his reflection one last time before he followed the elf out of his room and through several corridors and staircases. Finally they stopped in front of a large door.

Tippy knocked before pushing open the door and showing Sirius inside, Lucius was waiting for him. "That will be all Tippy," Tippy nodded before disappearing.

"Please have a seat," Lucius said as he stood from his desk. Sirius walked into the room and shut the door behind him before he took the offered seat across from Lucius. Once Sirius sat down, Lucius followed suit.

"Before we attend dinner there are several things you need to be made aware of. First off, yes, Narcissa and I have Lily's children; we blood adopted them and changed their names." Sirius' eyes grew larger but he remained silent.

"Second, my son Draco is very protective of both of them and if he doesn't like you he will do anything to make sure you say away from them. So don't make him mad at you," Sirius nodded but Lucius paused before he continued.

"In addition to my family being present, my children's other godfather will be here as well and I don't want you two to start fighting. Is that clear?" Sirius nodded. Lucius smiled and stood, "Please follow me, it is time for us to head to dinner," Sirius stood and followed Lucius out of his study and down the corridor to the dining room.

The room was empty except for Narcissa, who was already seated. "Good Evening Sirius," Narcissa said with an inclination of her blonde head. "Good Evening Narcissa," Sirius said while he walked with Lucius over to their seats. After they were seated the door opened again and in walked Severus.

Sirius had to control himself as he watched his archenemy walk calmly into the dining room. Severus, for his credit, did a double take upon seeing who was seated on Lucius' other side. Narcissa looked between the two men, expecting a fight or an indecent exchange of words to start, but Severus sat down beside her an inclined his head. "Black," "Snape,"

From beside Sirius, Lucius smiled. The four of them talked briefly before the door opened again and Draco, Damien and Valora entered. Sirius watched with fascination as two blonde haired boys walked side-by-side with an equally blonde haired girl. They walked over to the table and sat in their normal seats; Draco next to Severus, Valora at the end of the table across from her father and Damien next to Sirius.

Before the food appeared Narcissa turned to her children. "I'd like to introduce our guest for tonight's dinner. Sirius if you would please stand?" Narcissa asked as she turned back to face her cousin. Sirius nodded and stood from the table.

"Draco meet your cousin Sirius Black," Draco inclined his head and Sirius did the same. "Damien and Valora, this is your other godfather," The fore mentioned children turned their gazes on the tall man.

"It's nice to see you again Damien, Valora," Sirius said as he nodded to each of them. Damien and Valora nodded back and across from the table Draco smiled, this man who knew them from before they became his siblings didn't call them their old names. He could stay.

"Hello Padfoot," Damien said before he stood and gave his godfather a hug, Valora smiled but didn't stand. Sirius might be her godfather and he might love her, but he was still a stranger.

Sirius smiled down at Damien's strawberry blonde hair and then into his emerald eyes when he pulled away. "I've missed you," Damien smiled and sat down with Sirius following suit.

"Now that introductions are over, let us eat," Lucius said and moments later the table was filled with various foods. Damien, Valora and Draco dig in and the adults followed at a slower pace, Sirius not included. Upon seeing real food laid out before him, he began piling his plate high and digging in.

Narcissa and Lucius proceeded to ignore his atrocious manners for the time being, it wasn't everyday that you were freed from a life sentence in Azkaban Prison.

!!#!!#!!

A/N: Yay I finished this chapter in one day! I absolutely loved writing this chapter.

In case you couldn't tell, the events in the visions were happening simultaneously.

Please Review!! Please Review, Please Review!! It's the little button under this message. Click it and review.

Who should Damien and Draco date?  
Who is the cloaked figure that framed Sirius?

What is Severus researching?

Please review with your thoughts and Opinions and just to comment on the story/chapter.


	14. Chapter Thirteen: The Acceptance Letter

A/N: I don't know when the next time i'll be able to update will be. I started College on Thursday, so i'll be busier than when i started the story.

!!#!!#!!

Chapter Thirteen: The Acceptance letter

The next day the Malfoy family and the children's two godfathers' were sitting down, enjoying their breakfast when three owls arrived with the morning's edition of the Daily Prophet. Lucius, Sirius and Severus took one of the offered papers and unfolded it. Their eyes widen at the headline that graced the front page.

"**Seer- the source that presented new evidence in the case of Sirius Black,"**

The smile that was present an all of the men's faces disappeared as they began reading the attached article.

"Yesterday afternoon an anonymous source arrived at the Ministry of Magic and headed to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement where they presented the Head of the Department, Amelia Bones, with sixteen memories that proved the innocence of Sirius Black.

(Sirius Black has been serving a life sentence in Azkaban Prison for the murders of Peter Pettigrew and Twelve muggles for the past seven and a half years.) A Ministry official, Ewan Baxter age 24, went to Azkaban Prison and released Mister Black before he brought him back to the Ministry for his wand. It is reported that after retrieving his wand, Sirius Black was then taken to Lucius Malfoy's office. Not long after Sirius Black entered his office, Lucius Malfoy was reported leaving the Ministry after locking his door.

This reporter is wondering why a wizard of the light would willingly enter the office of a wizard that supports the Dark Arts. Could they be planning something? Could Lucius Malfoy have been the mysterious source that brought the evidence to the Ministry?

One thing that is known is that, despite who brought the information to the Ministry, it is clear that the evidence was in fact, memories from a Seer. This Seer had several visions about the night of October 31st 1981 and then gave the memories of such visions to a trusted friend to turn into the Ministry.

Who is this mysterious Seer and why are we just now learning about them? Trust this reporter will do her best to find out.

Faithfully Reported by,  
Rita Skeeter,"

In three fluid motions Lucius, Severus, and Sirius through down their papers and glared at their plates. Narcissa picked up one of the discarded newspapers and read the article. "How could they know this?"

Lucius looked up, "I have no idea Cissa," Sirius tore his gaze away from his plate, since his paper was the one Narcissa was reading, to stare at the two Malfoys. "What do you mean? This load of rubbish can't be true,"

Narcissa stared at her cousin, "Of course it's true Sirius, but the matter that interests me is how Skeeter found out about her," At Sirius' confused face Severus leaned closer to Sirius and whispered, sneer evident in his voice.

"Valora is the seer that gave Lucius the information he used to get you freed," Sirius's eyes widened and his breathing hitched. "That… that doesn't make sense," It was Lucius that turned his head and glared at him.

"It's just, there hasn't been a true seer in over two hundred years," Sirius said with a wave of his hand; down at the other end of the table Damien, Draco and Valora shared a look.

"Black, I don't think…" Severus started to say but stopped short at the arrival of a large eagle owl. All conversation stopped as the black owl landed in front of Valora and stuck out his foot. Valora looked around before she reached forward slowly and untied the letter that was being offered to her.

Once the owl felt its message leave its claw, it turned and stared at Valora with one yellow eye before flying off the table and back out of the Manor. Valora stared down at the heavy blue tinted envelope in her hands.

"Open it 'Lora," Damien said from beside her. Valora looked up at her brother's voice and met his green eyes. She nodded and turned back to the letter. Across the front of the letter, written in a royal blue ink was her name.

"Miss Valora J. Malfoy  
The Third Largest Bedroom  
Malfoy Manor  
Wiltshire"

Valora stared at her name before turning the envelope over and looking at the baby blue wax seal bearing a coat of arms; two crossed golden wands were on a powder-blue field, each emitting three stars.

Valora looked up to her mother, "It's from Beauxbatons Academy," Narcissa nodded and waited for her daughter to actually open the letter. From across the table Severus allowed a small smile to grace his face, Sirius saw this and stared at him in shock.

By now Valora had carefully opened the envelope and was reading the letter.

Beauxbatons Academy of Magic

Headmistress: Olympe Maxime  
(Order of Merlin, Second Class)

"Dear Miss Malfoy,

In light of your current situation we have agreed to grant you special acceptance to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Please understand we do not grant this privilege lightly, so we expect you to work just as hard as everyone else while at the Academy. You will find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on August 15th. I will come to pick you up personally in three days time.

Yours Sincerely,

Anais Goshawk,  
_Divination Professor"_

Valora let out a squeal of excitement and jumped up from the table, "I've been accepted! I've been accepted! Oh Daddy, we have to go to Diagon Alley and get my things," Valora said as she bounced around the table. Lucius smiled and took the letter from her as she past by him.

"Oh this is great, Damien, Draco come on," Valora said as she reached her brothers and grabbed their hands, pulling them out of their seats. "We have to get ready to go to Diagon Alley," Damien and Draco looked back at their father while they were being pulled away from their breakfast, Lucius smiled at them and nodded. Draco and Damien sighed before they turned back to their sister and picked her up before they ran out of the room.

As the children ran from the room, Lucius looked down at the second page of Valora's letter that she had neglected to read.

Beauxbatons Academy of Magic

Uniform

First-year students will require:

Ten sets of fine silk work robes (blue)  
Two sets of hats (blue) for day wear  
One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
One winter cloak (Blue, silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

Course Books

All students should have a copy of the following:

_Le livre standard des charmes (catégorie 1) _by Miranda Goshawk  
_Le Seer' ; s guident à comprendre la vue _by Anais Goshawk (Only required for you, Miss Malfoy)  
_Une histoire de magie _by Bathilda Bagshot  
_Théorie magique _by Adalbert Waffling  
_Un Beginner' ; guide de s de Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch  
_Mille herbes et mycètes magiques _by Phyllida Spore  
_Ébauches et breuvages magiques magiques _by Arsenius Jigger  
_Les forces d'obscurité : Un guide de l'autoprotection _by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment

1 Wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 Set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales  
Students may also bring an owl OR a cat (exceptions will be made for familiars)."

Lucius handed Narcissa the letter before he started in on what was left of his breakfast. Three hours later Lucius, Narcissa, Damien, Draco and Valora were heading out to spend the rest of the day in Diagon Alley; Severus and Sirius decided to forgo the family outing, both claiming they had research to do.

Once all of the Malfoys finished arriving at the Leaky Cauldron through their reserved fireplace, Lucius led the way out of the bar and out into the small courtyard where he tapped the right brick and allowed his family to pass by him as the archway opened.

"Mommy, I want to get my robes first," Valora said as the archway closed behind them. Narcissa inclined her head and led her children in the direction of Twilfit & Tatting's clothing store while Lucius headed for Gringotts.

As they made their way down the long cobbled street, Valora, Draco and Damien took in the sites of the various shops that littered their path. An Apothecary and a cauldron shop caught Draco's eye while Damien was drawn to the store front of Quality Quidditch Supplies. Valora was staring at all the shops, the Magical Menagerie and Flourish & Blotts were places she especially wanted to visit.

Narcissa stopped walking as they passed Gambol & Japes causing the children to run into her back. She turned around and gave each of them a look before gesturing to the store on their left. Valora looked up and smiled at the large looping letters that spelled out TWILFIT & TATTING'S ROBES.

Narcissa led them inside and in a matter of seconds a small man with graying hair was at her side. "Welcome Madam Malfoy, to Twilfit & Tatting's Robes for the Pure, how may I help you?" Narcissa easily slipped into her pureblood facade and raised her nose up at the man.

"My daughter Valora needs robes for Beauxbatons Academy," the small man ignored her cold voice and nodded as he looked around for an eleven year old girl, but he saw none. Narcissa saw him ignore Valora, who was standing right next to her, and she immediately grew angry.

"Excuse me Edgar? But what are you doing?" She growled out, Draco, Damien and Valora closed their eyes before opening them slowly, it was never a good idea to anger their mother.

Edgar looked up at Narcissa before taking at step back at the energy she started to give off. "I'm… I'm looking for your daughter," Narcissa took a step forward and motioned for Valora to follow. "What does she look like? A troll? This is my daughter and I suggest you get started on her robes before we take our presence to Madam Malkin's,"

Edgar nodded quickly and gently took Valora's arm and led her over to a ornate raised dais where he lifted her up briefly to place her on. He left the room and when he returned he set his wand upon the task of measuring Valora while he draped a silky robe over her.

Narcissa gestured for Draco and Damien to follow her as she walked to the back of the store to get Valora her winter cloak and hats. Draco and Damien followed and quietly talked with one another while Narcissa shopped.

Once they walked back to the front of the store, Valora was standing next to the register waiting on them. "All done Madam Malfoy," Edgar said as he put the last robe into the box. Narcissa nodded and handed him the rest of their purchases. Edgar thanked her and rang up the total, eight hundred galleons.

Narcissa handed him her Gringotts card before taking the bags and leading the siblings out of the store; Lucius was waiting for them outside.

"Where to next 'Lora?" Draco asked as they walked away from Twilfit & Tatting's. Valora looked around before her eyes landed on the Magical Menagerie. "I would like to get an animal," From beside her Lucius looked thoughtful before he nodded and watched as Valora raced Damien and Draco to the store front that was littered with various cages inside and outside.

Narcissa and Lucius shared a smile as they watched their children acting like children. It wasn't everyday they could go out as a family, and actually act like one.

Valora pushed open the door and walked around the dimly lit room, the smells of different animals assaulting her nose. Damien squeezed her arm as he walked past her so he could look at the snakes while Draco walked over to the owls. Valora pasted by the owls, snails, snakes and even the cats. Nothing seemed to call out to her.

As she rounded the corner of the last aisle her eyes landed on a small white and brown kneazle, who was staring at her with large yellow eyes. Valora walked over to it and knelt down, not noticing she was getting dirt on her gray robes.

"I see you have found our latest arrival," Valora jumped up at the sound from behind her. She turned around and glared at the offender, which was an elderly woman with graying black hair. "She's a three weeks old pureblooded kneazle," The women said ignoring Valora's death glare.

Valora softened her gaze as the woman walked past her and over to the kneazle kitten and opened the cage. The kitten walked forward and into the woman's hands, who then stood up and walked to Valora.

As they got closer the kitten's eyes widen and she jumped from the woman's arms onto Valora, who let out a surprised gasp and wrapped her arms around it before it fell. The woman gave Valora a smile and nod, "Well, I can't charge you anything for her now. Her cage will be ten sickles though,"

Valora looked up in shock but before she could say anything she was joined by Draco and her parents. "Found something yet darling?" Narcissa asked as she walked up to her daughter, whose back was to her.

Valora nodded and turned around to show her family her new familiar. "How much does it cost?" Lucius asked the women behind his daughter. "She's free since she already bonded to the young Miss; her cage is ten sickles and she'll be needed food and toys, so make it 5 galleons,"

Lucius nodded and paid the elderly shopkeeper before he shrunk the food, toys and cage and put them in one of his pockets. The woman thanked them before leaving them alone in the back of her shop.

Draco looked around a few minutes later and noticed that Damien wasn't with them, "We are missing someone," Narcissa and Lucius looked around, and sure enough Damien wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Last time I saw him he was with the snakes," Valora said as she petted her new familiar. Narcissa turned her head back to look at her daughter before she turned around and made her way to the snake section, where she found Damien standing next to a large glass cage.

"Damien, we're ready to leave," Narcissa said upon nearing him. Damien turned to face his mother with a grimace. "It won't get off," Wrapped around Damien's neck was an orange and black runespoor.

Narcissa took a step back once she realized that a highly poisonous snake was in biting distance of herself and her family. "Damien sweetie, have you told it to get off of you?" Narcissa asked him as she stared at the three headed snake coiled around her son's throat.

"Yes but it says it's my familiar and that it must leave with me," By now Lucius, Draco and Valora had arrived. "Well then that's settled, Damien get its cage and let me pay for it," Lucius said as he walked over to his youngest son. Damien nodded and carefully picked up its cage before he handed it over to his father.

Lucius took the cage and walked to the front of the store where the elderly woman stood behind the counter. "Found another familiar?" She asked upon seeing the empty snake cage. Lucius nodded and paid eleven sickles for the cage before he turned around and left the store where he joined the rest of his family.

"I believe you need to get your wand next Valora," Lucius said as he walked beside his wife. Valora nodded and turned around and headed in the direction of Ollivander's, as Draco and Damien followed her; Draco staring in wonder at the three headed snake wrapped around his brother's neck.

As they neared the small store front Valora could see a single wand lying on a faded purple cushion in the window. Now above their heads, sat the sign in peeling gold letters, "Ollivander's: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC" Right when Valora went to open the door to the dusty shop, her mother stopped her.

"Make sure you get the perfect wand sweetie, if nothing feels right from here we'll go to Gregorovitch tomorrow," Valora nodded and once again began to push open the door, but her father's voice stopped her.

"We'll see you when you get out darling," Valora dropped the doorknob and turned around, "You're not coming in?" Lucius shook his head.

"No, your mother is going to get your school books while I get your potion ingredients and cauldron," Valora nodded slowly before she turned back around to see her two brothers smiling at her, "We're not leaving you 'Lora," She smiled back at them before finally pushing the door open and entering the tiny shop.

The siblings felt a slight tingling on their backs as they walked further into the store while Draco shut the door behind them. A bell rang in the back of the store that caused them to jump slightly before they laughed at themselves; really, it was only a bell, nothing to be scared of.

"Good morning," a soft voice said, causing them to jump again. Where had he come from? An old man was standing beside them, his wide, pale eyes shining through the gloomy, dusty shop.

"Er, Hello," Valora said while she adjusted her grip on her familiar. Mr. Ollivander turned his gaze away from Damien to look at her; sure she was small and frail looking, but that didn't give him a reason to stare so intently.

"Ahhh yes, I thought I would be seeing you here soon, Axel Potter," Valora almost fainted. Damien steadied her while Draco walked right up to Mr. Ollivander. "This girl is my sister Valora Malfoy and she has been for her entire life; I advise you to never refer to her as Axel Potter again or will get my father in here and he might possibly close your shop," Mr. Ollivander stared at the small boy in front of him, and brushed his threat aside.

"You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work," By now Valora was back to normal and was listening to his every word, she never knew much about Lily except for her falling in love with Sirius when she was in fourth year and her marrying Potter after Graduation.

Draco moved to the old wand maker again but Valora gave him a look, slowly and uncertainly Draco back away. "Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches, Pliable, A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it- it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course,"

Mr. Ollivander had come so close that he and Valora were almost nose to nose. Valora stepped away nervously. "And that's where…" He turned back around and touched Damien's hidden scar, the teardrop on his stomach; with one long, white finger.

"I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that caused this," he said softly before he raised his hand and touched the lightning scar on his forehead, "and this," Damien stared into the silvery eyes before he tore his gaze away.

"Mr. Ollivander, we're here to get my sister a wand, not to have you scaring her and touching my brother," Draco said from behind the wand maker. Ollivander stood up straighter and nodded, more to himself than to appease Draco.

He pulled out a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?" Valora stuck out her right arm and allowed him to measure her from shoulders to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and around her head. Draco and Damien watched curiously.

As he measured, he said "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Miss Malfoy. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, heartstrings of dragons, and on rare occasions, demiguise hairs. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, phoenixes or demiguises are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand,"

Mr. Ollivander was now walking over to shelves and taking down boxes while the tape measure continued its task, which was now measuring between Valora's eyes. "That will do," he said and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor.

"Right then Miss Malfoy, try this one. Rosewood and unicorn hair, Ten inches, nice and swishy," Valora took the offered wand but nothing happened and Ollivander quickly took it away before handing her another.

"Maple and dragon heartstring, Twelve inches, springy," Valora tried but it was no good. Over and over she tried wands and as the more wands were rejected the happier Ollivander became.

"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere- I wonder, now- yes, why not- very unusual combination- willow and phoenix tears with a demiguise hair, nine and a quarter inches, pliable,"

Valora took the wand and felt a sudden warmth flood through her fingers. She raised the wand above her head and brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of blue gold shot out like a water fall. Draco and Damien cheered with large smiles as Mr. Ollivander cried, "Oh bravo! Yes indeed, oh very good. That will be eight galleons,"

Draco reached into his pocket and paid Ollivander before he led his brother and sister out of the dingy shop and into the sunlight.

They didn't have to wait long for Narcissa appeared shortly after they exited the shop and called them to her. "I've bought all of your books and your father has gotten your potion supplies, is there anything else you would like to do today Valora?"

Valora looked up at her mother and shook her head. "No Mother, I believe we should head home now," Narcissa nodded and led the way back to the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron where they picked up Lucius, who was having a shot of firewhiskey, and headed back to the Manor via the floo network.

!!#!!#!!

Later night Valora told her parents goodnight and waited as Draco and Damien did the same before the three of them walked up the staircase to their bedrooms. At the doors they said goodnight to each other before entering their separate rooms.

Draco took a shower before he crawled into his silver bed covers and fell asleep. Damien changed his clothes, made sure that Seifer, his runespoor familiar, was comfortable before he climbed into his emerald covers and fell asleep.

Valora took a nice bath before she dressed for bed. She made sure that her kneazle Persephone had food and water before she pulled her blue blankets around her and fell asleep; the acceptance letter to Beauxbatons Academy sitting proudly on her nightstand.

!!#!!#!!

A/N: This chapter was intersting to write. I will admit (as i have to) that most of the scenes with Ollivander were taken out of Sorcerer's Stone.

Valora's book list is (English version)

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
The Seer's Guide to understanding The Sight (The one only for Valora)  
A History of Magic  
Magical Theory  
A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
Magical Drafts and Potions  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

**Please Review. Please Review. Please Review.**

**Did you like it? Did you hate it? Got any suggestions for later chapters? **

**What should Draco's familiar be? Should Sirius and Remus met again and if they do should Remus apologize?  
Who should Draco date? Who should Damien date?**

**Please Please Please Review!!**


	15. Chapter Fourteen: The Ball, Part 1

Chapter Fourteen: The Ball: part 1

"Valora!" On the other side of the closed bedroom door, Valora didn't move. Her last vision of the night had ended only an hour ago and she was determined to get some sleep.

"Valora wake up!" Valora grunted sleepily but didn't get up. On the other side of her bedroom wall, Damien stood at the door while Draco, who was waiting at the opposite wall, grew impatient at his sister's lack of appearance.

"Move over Damien," Draco said a few minutes later. Damien stepped aside and allowed his brother use of the door. "Valora Jaden Malfoy wake up this instant!"

From inside the large blue bedroom Valora shot up out of bed and looked around for her father, but he wasn't in her room. In fact her door was still closed. Scowling Valora got out of her bed and walked over to the door and promptly opened it, causing Draco, who had been leaning against it, to fall to the ground.

Upon seeing Draco and Damien standing outside her door, Valora's scowl deepened. "Why are you two standing outside my room ordering me awake?" Draco looked up at his sister from his place beside her feet. "Because…" he began as he gathered himself up and stood, Damien laughing from behind him.

"… Father wants you downstairs in ten minutes," Valora tilted her head to the side and slowly nodded. "Ten minutes," she said before shutting the door in their faces. Draco glared at the dark oak door inches from his nose, "That was seven minutes ago!" Damien smiled to himself as Valora began shouting from her room in anger.

"Come on Drake, we'll meet her downstairs," Damien said as he turned away from his sister's door. Draco turned his head to his brother before nodding and following him down to the parlor.

Back inside Valora's room, the young eight year old was running around her bed trying to find her dress for the day. "Circe, where did Kara put it?" Valora muttered aloud as she ran back over to her wardrobe; from her spot by Valora's bed, Persephone watched her familiar with curiosity.

"Finally," Valora said holding up her blue dress that she had decided to wear the night before. "Kara!" Valora's small house-elf popped in beside her. "Yes Mistress Valora?"

Valora turned to her nanny elf and held out the blue dress, "Please help," Kara nodded quickly and snapped her long fingers, and Valora's nightgown disappeared and was replaced with the dress. Kara snapped her fingers again and Valora's long blonde hair was pulled into a ribbon behind her ears.

In less than one minute Valora was fully dressed and ready to see her father. She thanked Kara before picking up Persephone and walking out of her bedroom and down the stairs, where she joined Damien and Draco in their walk to the parlor.

Damien noticed his sister's uneasy attitude as they nearer the parlor, so he reached down and grabbed one of her small hands. "Relax 'Lora, it's nothing bad," Valora looked up at her brother and gave him a small smile that she didn't feel. Damien knew this but he accepted it nonetheless.

"Come on you two," Draco said before he pushed the door that was now in front of them open. Valora straightened her back and walked past her brothers, Persephone cast her gaze around the large room as Valora walked over to her father.

Lucius looked up from the paperwork that was laid out next to him when the doors opened and his daughter entered the room; Damien and Draco on either side of the doorframe. "Come here Valora," Lucius said as he waved his wand and cleared the paperwork away so she could sit next to him. Valora nodded before she sat down next to him.

Lucius turned slightly to face his daughter, but he didn't speak immediately. Valora shifted in her seat, was he going to tell her she couldn't go to Beauxbatons?

"Valora, in honor of your early acceptance, your mother and I feel like a celebration is in order," Valora turned her head to stare into her father's eyes. She certainly wasn't expecting this.

Lucius smiled. "Tonight we will be having a ball to celebrate your acceptance and you and your brothers' past birthdays," Valora was smiling broadly at her father by the end of his words; and from their spots at the doorway, Damien and Draco glanced at each other with knowing grins.

"Your mother is contacting your friends, so why don't you get some breakfast and then get ready for the ball," Lucius said, brushing a stray hair out of Valora's face. Valora smiled before she gave her father a one-armed hug and a kiss on his cheek. She pulled away, gave him one last smile, and jumped up from the couch and ran to her brothers.

Lucius shook his head in amusement at his daughter's retreating back before he summoned his paperwork back to the spot next to him. Valora, Damien, and Draco nodded back to him before they left the parlor and walked to the dining room for breakfast.

"Told you it was nothing bad," Damien said to Valora causing Draco to turn his head and give him a curious look. "You had no idea what father wanted to talk to her about,"

Valora's eyes widen at Draco's words and she turned her head back to Damien quickly, who was blushing slightly. "I know that, but I was right wasn't I?" Valora and Draco laughed while Damien shrugged his shoulders and pushed open the dining room doors.

After sharing a wonderful breakfast, the siblings went back up to their bedrooms where they got dressed, after Valora took her shower, in the clothes they would wear for the ball.

!!#!!#!!

At around ten-thirty Narcissa walked out of her study, down several corridors, up two flights of stairs and down one last corridor that housed her children's rooms. Valora and Damien's doors were open but Draco's was closed. Narcissa nodded slightly to herself before she walked over to the closed door and knocked on it.

"Who is it?" Draco's voice called out from the other side; Damien and Valora could be heard laughing quietly.

"Your mother," scuffling could be heard as the siblings rushed to open the door. The door opened to reveal Damien grinning broadly while Draco and Valora glared at the back of his head before smiling at Narcissa.

"I'm so glad to see you three getting along," Narcissa said before walking into the large bedroom. Damien closed the door behind his mother before joining Draco and Valora next to her on one of the many couches in the sitting area of the bedroom.

"I'm sure your father has told you about the ball tonight?" Narcissa asked, getting nods from her children.

"I've invited all of your friends over for lunch before the ball…. They should be here in about two hours," Upon hearing their friends were coming over for lunch the siblings' faces broke into larger grins and they each gave their mother a hug in thanks.

"Now now none of that… remember we are a proper pureblood family and we must act like one," Narcissa said with a stern voice. Damien quickly stopped smiling and allowed a bored expression to cross his face, but his eyes still held a glimmer of excitement. Valora turned her nose up and her smile turned into a sneer, it was the perfect expression of being better than someone and knowing it, but her eyes too held a tiny glimmer of happiness.

Narcissa had to hand it to them, they were getting better at looking the part of a Malfoy, but Draco was by far better than his younger siblings. At his mother's words he immediately closed off all emotion on his face, nothing but boredom and superiority in his eyes and face. He was cold as stone.

"Excellent Draco. Damien and Valora, you need to work on your eyes a little more, I could still tell you were happy about the news," Narcissa said still in her stern voice, Damien and Valora nodded while Draco beamed at his mother's praise.

Narcissa cast narrow eyes on him causing Draco's smile to vanish, but then Narcissa smiled back. Damien, Valora and Draco returned it happily.

"I expect you three downstairs waiting to greet your friends in the apparation and floo room in an hour and a half, understood?" Narcissa asked causing the siblings to nod again. Narcissa nodded at their answer before she stood and gave each of her children a kiss.

She walked to the door, opened it, and smiled back at the siblings before leaving them alone once more. Once they were sure their mother was gone, Draco, Damien and Valora turned to each other and let out a loud squeal of excitement.

!!#!!#!!

"Come on Draco, we're going to be late," Valora said as they walked down the large staircase that led to the apparation room. Draco, who was at the top of the staircase, glared down at his sister, "Just because you want to see Pansy doesn't mean I need to mess up my hair by rushing,"

In the middle of the staircase Damien turned to look at his brother, "You mean you don't want to mess up your hair because Daphne is coming," Draco turned horrified eyes to his brother, "Don't ever mention her name again Damien," Damien smiled up at his brother while Valora watched from the bottom of the stairs.

"What? I thought you like Daphne, especially since I saw you two ki…" Damien was cut off from finishing his sentence by Draco's hand. "You said you would never mention that, 'mein," Damien's eyes shown, silently asking to be released. Draco slowly backed away from his brother.

"I know, but it got you down the stairs faster," And he was right, Draco was now standing halfway down the staircase. Draco glared at his brother while Valora laughed from below them. "Stupid git," Draco muttered before walking the rest of the way down to his sister, leaving Damien behind. Damien shook his head before he walked faster to catch up with his siblings.

Valora pushed open the large doors once her brothers were standing beside her and proceeded to lead the way inside the elaborately decorated apparation and floo room. She walked over to one of the white armchairs and sat down; completely ignoring her brother's bickering that had started once they reached the room

Draco and Damien walked over to a couch and sat down, never ceasing in their conversation. Twenty minutes past by when the lights in the room dimmed, signally the use of the floo network.

Valora, Draco and Damien stood from the seats and walked over to the spacious fireplace. The empty fireplace sprang to life moments later with green flames and a small girl walked out.

She raised her head slightly and brushed off the green soot that now covered her pale pink dress. "Pansy!" Valora cried out causing the girl to stop her cleaning and look up, her short black hair bouncing as she looked for her friend.

"Valora!" the nine year old said, now completely abandoning her dress as she rushed to give her best friend a hug. "It's so good to see you again," Valora smiled in Pansy's hair as the older girl crushed her in a hug.

Draco and Damien watched with smiles, but before they could greet Pansy themselves the fire lit green again. This time a tall black boy walked out. "Hey Blaise," Damien said coming over to his friend. Blaise raised an eyebrow at Damien before he walked over to him and gave him a one armed hug. "Hey yourself,"

The fire flared again and this time two boys walked out, both shorter than Blaise and slightly wider too. Draco smiled slightly at their arrival. "Vincent, Greg over here," The taller of the two boys, Greg, nodded and led the way to their friend; and while they caught up the fire flared twice more bringing in the last of their guests causing Valora to squeal in excitement once again as Daphne arrived, and Damien to give another one-armed hug to Theodore.

The large group of friends talked for a few minutes before Draco led the way to the dining room where they would be having lunch with Narcissa and Lucius.

!!#!!#!!

Five hours later Kara popped into Draco's room. "Mistress Valora, it is time for the guests to head to the ballroom," Valora looked up from her conversation with Daphne with a slight frown. "Alright Kara, please show them the way," Kara nodded and waited for her charges to stand and follow her.

Pansy, Daphne, Theodore, Vincent, Greg and Blaise all stood slowly before they began to follow the small elf out of Draco's room. Once they were gone Draco looked at his brother and sister, "What do we do now?" Damien and Valora shrugged their shoulders.

"Now you is to be getting ready Masters Malfoy and Mistress Malfoy," a high pitched voice said from the doorway. Damien and Draco turned their heads to see Wendy, one of the kitchen elves standing outside Draco's room.

Damien and Valora inclined their heads and left Draco's room so they could finish getting ready for the ball, Wendy stayed at Draco's rooms so she could help him while Tippy waited for Damien. When Valora entered her room and saw Kara waiting for her.

"You must hurry Mistress, the ball is to be starting soon," Valora nodded and walked over to her house-elf, who snapped her fingers and changed Valora's pale blue sundress into a royal blue ball gown that her mother had bought her the day before. Kara snapped her fingers again and styled Valora's straight blonde hair into tightly curled ringlets.

She floated over a lovely emerald and sapphire necklace and placed it around Valora's neck and clasped it shut. "You is ready Mistress Valora," Valora nodded and turned to face her elf. "Thank you Kara," Kara blushed deeply and popped away. Valora shook her head and opened her door where Draco and Damien were waiting for her.

Draco and Damien were both wearing black dress robes with silver detailing. Damien smiled at his sister and reached for her right arm while Draco took her left. "Come Valora, the ball awaits,"

!!#!!#!!

A/N: Sorry It's taken me so long to get this chapter up, i've had school and a bad case of writer's block that is still in effect. I'm sorry if you don't really like this chapter but i asked my Beta Reader if i should even write it, but she never responded so i went ahead and started on it.

On a side note, if you want to know how i'm picturing Valora then think of Alison Lohman in White Oleander. And when Valora's eyes cloud to white, i'm thinking of Storm from XMEN.

If you want to really know what Valora looks like for the ball then just think of Claudia in Interview with the Vampire, when Claudia is trying to get Louis to turn Madeleine before they are killed. Claudia's hair is in ringlets and she's wearing a blue dress.

All links will be in my profile for the pictures.

Please Review. Please Review. Please Review.


	16. Chapter Fifteen: The Ball, Part 2

**A/N: This is the Beta Read Version. This has been Beta Read by DracoMalfoyEqualsLove**

!!#!!#!!

Chapter Fifteen: The Ball, Part 2

Lucius smiled at Narcissa as the house-elves showed the guests into the large ballroom for their daughter's celebratory ball that was set to start in thirty minutes. One of the first couples that arrived was Narcissa's eldest sister Bellatrix and her husband Rodolphus Lestrange, and accompanying them was their sixteen-year-old son Julian.

"Cissy, darling, it's wonderful to see you again," Bellatrix said as her eyes landed on her sister, who was wearing a long golden ball gown. Narcissa smiled back at her raven-haired sibling.

"And you, Bella dear." By now the whole Lestrange family was standing in front of Lucius and Narcissa.

"Rodolphus, Julian," Narcissa said in greeting as her brother-in-law and nephew finished talking with Lucius. Rodolphus, a tall brown haired man with a short beard and mustache smiled back at her, while Julian nodded politely. They said "Narcissa," and "Aunt Cissa," respectively.

"So where is my darling niece and nephews? I can't wait to see them again," Bellatrix said a little while later, once Narcissa returned from greeting more guests. Lucius was now engaged in conversation with Severus, Rodolphus, Rodolphus' younger brother Rabastan and a Ministry employee Augustus Rookwood.

Narcissa turned her gaze to her sister. "The children are upstairs with their friends." Narcissa tilted her head slightly and turned away from her sister. "Kara!" Narcissa called out, surprising Bellatrix. Moments later a small female house elf appeared beside the golden-clad hostess.

"Yes, Madam Malfoy?" Narcissa glanced around before giving the elf her attention. "Go upstairs and bring young Misses Parkinson and Greengrass and Messrs Zabini, Goyle, Crabbe, and Nott down to the ball. Then tell my children it is time to get ready." Kara listened and nodded happily at her instructions.

"Yes, Madam Malfoy, Kara will bring them down momentarily." Narcissa nodded and dismissed Kara, who popped away to do as was ordered. Narcissa turned back to Bellatrix and was about to ask her a question about her son when Bellatrix's eyes grew wide and she leaned towards her. "You invited her?"

Narcissa frowned slightly at her sister's words before she turned around to see the newly arrived guest. Andromeda was standing at the entrance to the ballroom with a dark red-headed girl in front of her. Narcissa glanced back at Bellatrix before she headed towards her other sister.

"Andromeda, I'm so glad you came," Narcissa said as she reached her brown-haired sister. Andromeda quirked an eyebrow, "I'm surprised you invited us." Narcissa laughed lightly, almost in an embarrassed sort of way.

"Don't be silly 'Dromeda, of course I'd invite you." Andromeda nodded uncertainly. From behind Narcissa, Bellatrix shook her head.

"Good to see you too, Bellatrix," Andromeda said upon seeing her older sister. Bella turned her attention to Andromeda and sneered.

"Wish I could say the same, Tonks." Andromeda and the young girl frowned at the use of their surname but Andromeda didn't make any comments on it.

"Narcissa, have you met my daughter Nymphadora?" Narcissa shook her head and then shook the outstretched hand of her niece. Bellatrix's eyes widened at the girl's name.

"Did you say Nymphadora?" Andromeda nodded. "You can't be the same girl my Julian talks about, for one thing you don't have short black hair…"

Nymphadora remained politely silent through her aunt's rant, "Julian, come here," Bellatrix yelled minutes later. The crowd around them parted moments later to let a tall, black-haired blue-eyed boy through. "Yes, Mother?" Julian asked in his deep voice.

"Is this the girl you've been telling me about? The little Hufflepuff girl named Nymphadora?" Bellatrix asked him, praying that there was some other girl with such a weird name as Nymphadora that was her son's best friend.

Julian looked away from his mother to the girl in question. This Nymphadora was average height, about five inches shorter than Julian, with dark red hair pulled up into a French braid. She was wearing a mid-length white dress with a narrow black bow around her waist.

Julian only glanced at her before he turned back to his mother. "Yes, she is, Mother."

If Bellatrix wasn't in public her jaw would have dropped, but as it were she merely raised her eyebrows. "You said she had short black hair."

Before Bellatrix could start ranting again, Nymphadora spoke for the first time. "Aunt Bellatrix—" at being addressed as such by a Tonks, Bellatrix glared "—at school I do have short black hair. You see, I'm a Metamorphagus. If you like, I can show you after the ball."

If anything Bellatrix went further into shock, but she managed to nod. The three sisters continued to talk for several more minutes while Nymphadora and Julian went to talk to the other children in the room when Lucius called for the guests' attention from his place at the center of the room.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen to this celebratory ball for my youngest and only daughter. We are so pleased you were able to come." At Lucius' words various greetings and congratulations were called out.

"Thank you. Now it is time for us to welcome the guests of honor. Draconis Lucius Malfoy, Damien Aurelius Malfoy and Valora Jaden Malfoy." As Lucius spoke, the ballroom's double doors opened and the three children appeared; Draco and Damien on either side of their sister, all smiling in a faintly arrogant way. The guests clapped and said their congratulations as the young Malfoy heirs walked past.

For the next hour Valora, Draco and Damien walked around the ballroom greeting various guests and family before they were allowed to act like children and talk with their friends. Once Valora was told by her mother that they could find their friends her face grew into a large smile and she happily thanked her mother before going off to find Pansy, Daphne, Millicent and Tracey.

Narcissa shook her head at her daughter before she turned to Draco and Damien, but was met with empty space where they had been standing. She looked around trying to find them and spotted the pair moments later standing next to the large bowl filled with pumpkin juice, talking with Blaise, Vincent, Gregory, Theodore, and some other Slytherin boys.

Narcissa nodded to herself and went in search of her husband. He had yet to dance with her and she was determined to show off her skills to all of her friends, or more correctly, the wives of all Lucius' friends.

Back at the refreshment bar Damien watched as his sister headed towards him and Draco while several girls, both her age and older, followed behind her, creating a rather large group of children surrounding the food.

"Are you enjoying the ball, Lora?" Draco asked as Valora came to stand between Damien and Pansy so she could reach the pumpkin juice.

"It's wonderful." Draco and Damien smiled at their sister, both happy she was finally having a good day.

"Valora, have you met my sister?" Daphne asked from Pansy's other side. Valora looked away from her brothers to her friend, who was standing next to a girl slightly shorter than Valora. She shook her head and walked over to them.

"Valora, this is my younger sister Astoria," Daphne said motioning to the raven-haired girl beside her. Valora smiled at Daphne and Astoria.

"It's nice to meet you," Valora said politely. Astoria smiled back but didn't reply.

Valora shrugged it off and was soon pulled into another conversation with Millicent Bulstrode and Tracey Davis, both brown haired girls, yet Tracey's was several shades darker than her friend's.

From the other side of the table Draco was talking with Adrian Pucey and Marcus Flint, both older than him, about getting on the Quidditch team once he starts at Hogwarts. Beside Draco, Damien was talking with Blaise, Theodore, Vincent and Gregory about what house at Hogwarts they believed they would be placed in.

"I'm certain Draco and I will be in Slytherin," Damien said, turning his head slightly to share a smile with his brother who had overheard him. Blaise nodded, "If not Slytherin then at least Ravenclaw, I don't think I could live if I was sorted into Hufflepuff or Gryffindor, do you?"

All the boys shook their heads in agreement. "Hey Damien, isn't your cousin in Ravenclaw?" Vincent asked. Damien looked across the room to his cousin Julian, who was talking animatedly with Nymphadora, before looking back to Vincent.

"Yes, Julian is a Ravenclaw but my other cousin Nymphadora is a Hufflepuff,"

Theodore snorted loudly, causing several of the children to look at him. "She doesn't count Damien, she's a blood traitor." There were mixed reactions to his words, some of the children nodded in agreement while others, like Damien, Draco and Valora, opened their mouths in shock or rage.

"Don't you dare call Nymphadora that ever again!" a voice said from behind Theodore, who turned around slowly to see an angry Julian standing above him.

"But it's true," Theodore said confused.

Julian shook his head, "NO. She is not a blood traitor, nor is her mother. End of story," Slowly Theodore nodded. Julian waited a few minutes before he turned and walked back over to his previous spot across the room where Nymphadora was waiting for him, her face held down so no one could see her embarrassment at being insulted.

Damien glared at his friend before returning back to the previous conversation, all of the boys now ignoring Theodore. The children continued to socialize for the next half-hour before Lucius called the room to attention once more.

"Thank you all for coming once again. Now it is time for the traditional dance, so please come to the dance floor." The noise level in the ball room increased as guests either walked to the dance floor with their spouses or found someone to dance with.

Valora looked up from her conversation with Luna Lovegood to take in the boys around her; she walked over to Blaise. "Will you dance with me?" Valora asked, subtly turning on her less than a quarter veela charms. Blaise turned away from Damien to gaze at her.

"I guess," he answered awkwardly. Valora smiled at him and took his brown hand in hers.

Damien smiled at the two of them before he asked Pansy to dance and followed his sister out to the middle of the floor where Draco and Tracey were waiting for them; Lucius and Narcissa danced off to the side.

"Why were you accepted to Beauxbatons early, Valora?" Blaise asked as he led her in the first dance, a slow waltz.

Valora looked up into Blaise's brown eyes and inclined her head before answering softly, "I can't say, but it's all thanks to Severus."

Blaise quirked an eyebrow. "Professor Snape got you into Beauxbatons?"

Valora nodded. "He knows the Potions Master there." Blaise nodded but didn't say anything in response. The rest of their dance was spent in a comfortable silence.

As the dance ended Blaise thanked Valora for the dance before he went in search of someone else to dance with, most likely Daphne or his cousin Elissa Zabini, while Valora looked for another boy to dance with.

Julian Lestrange caught her eye and walked towards her. "Valora, would you like to dance?" Valora looked up at her cousin who towered over her four-foot-two frame by a good two-and-a-half feet.

"Of course cousin," she replied. Julian bowed down and took her small hand in his and led the way to the middle of the floor.

Julian led his younger cousin as they danced the Basse dance, and slowly all eyes in the ballroom turned to watch them as they moved gracefully around the floor. Narcissa and Lucius watched their daughter dance with her favorite cousin while Bellatrix smiled at them from across the room.

"Are you excited about starting school tomorrow?" Julian asked Valora once they were finished dancing and taking a break by the refreshment bar; Draco and Damien were talking with their friends nearby.

Valora accepted the offered glass of pumpkin juice before answering, her voice wavering slightly. "I'm excited yes, but mainly nervous." Julian turned his icy blue eyes down to her.

"There's no reason to be nervous …" Whatever else Julian said Valora didn't hear, her head was pounding and her vision was blurring.

"Valora? Valora, are you alright?" Valora felt her head getting heavy. From high above her she faintly heard Damien asking Julian what was wrong.

"Valora, it's Draco, can you tell me what's wrong? Please Valora, please talk to me." But it was no use.

All around the ballroom the conversations stilled as the guests wondered what happened to the youngest Malfoy child. Near the opposite end of the room Lucius and Narcissa, along with the Lestrange family, ran through the standing crowds that blocked the way to their children.

As soon as Narcissa neared her daughter she was forced to stop before she could see her; Draco, Damien and Julian were standing around Valora's body in a protective circle. Narcissa quickly moved in-between her sons and knelt down beside her daughter while Lucius and the rest of her family effectively shielded her from view.

Narcissa looked down at her baby girl and sucked in a breath, Valora's eyes were white and her body was trembling harshly at random intervals. Narcissa had never been this worried for her daughter since Valora had had her first vision.

Narcissa looked up from Valora's small frame to find her husband, who was standing next to Draco watching her and his daughter. The two of the made eye contact and Lucius nodded minutes later before he turned back to the guests.

"If everyone would please continue enjoying the ball, that would be greatly appreciated," he said, gazing at every one of the nosy guests that littered the ball room. Slowly conversations restarted and the music began playing once more. Lucius continued to watch the guests leaving Narcissa to see to their daughter.

!!#!!#!!

From inside her mind Valora could hear Draco pleading with her to answer him, but she couldn't. Her lips refused to open and form words, to make noises. It felt like someone had shoved a rusty needle through her lips and sown them shut.

Slowly Draco's voice faded away leaving Valora in a cold and unfamiliar place, darkness penetrating her mind.

!!#!!

_"I want you to arrive at the Manor in no less than ten minutes," a voice said from underneath a long blue cloak. The Aurors surrounding him nodded in understanding. _

"_You are to take all the children into custody and then arrest the adults. Use deadly force if necessary." One of the Aurors looked at the cloaked person in disbelief. _

"_You can't honestly mean you want us to kill innocent children?" The mysterious cloaked person turned their head slightly and a cruel smile could be seen through the cloak's darkness. _

"_That's exactly what I mean. If they are resisting then kill them. I see it as just one less child that will turn into a Dark witch or wizard." Little by little the Aurors began to nod until they were all smiling at the mysterious figure. _

"_Get going," the Aurors stood up immediately and Disapparated._

!!#!!

The image faded and Valora was stuck back in the darkness. _No, No, No, I can't stay here; I have to tell my family what I saw…_ But as Valora started to panic the darkness faded away and suddenly Valora was staring up at her mother, who jumped at the sight of her daughter's emerald eyes looking at her.

"Valora, darling, are you all right?" Valora didn't answer instead she looked around the room, but she couldn't see past the legs of her family members.

"Mother…. I saw Aurors…" Narcissa's eyes widened at her daughter's words and from above them Lucius stiffened before he turned around, leaned over Draco and stared at his daughter. As Lucius opened his mouth to ask her a question a loud alarm sounded overhead.

Guests around the hall looked around confused and startled at the sound that resonated around the cavernous room. Lucius stood back from his daughter swiftly and called out for a house elf. Several appeared moments later.

"Check the wards, and get Portkeys ready for everyone, children first." The house elves nodded and popped away. Lucius turned to his guests. "Everyone, the alarm that just sounded was a warning that some uninvited guests have arrived on my property. It is nothing to worry about at present." Many of the guests nodded at Lucius words, but most of them still looked scared.

And with good reason too, because seconds after Lucius finished talking the ballroom doors were blown apart, causing chaos as the guests ran from the flying bits of debris. Several were caught underneath larger pieces.

Around twenty Aurors walked imperiously over the broken doors and into the dusty ballroom. The head Auror for this mission was Frank Longbottom, who immediately sought out the children, who were all standing in a large messy circle about halfway down the ballroom on his left.

Frank nodded to the Aurors behind him and they started walking towards the identified group. "Ministry business, step aside," Frank ordered coldly as he pushed past various guests, including Blaise's mother Sophia Zabini, Matthias Nott, Antonin Dolohov, and Augustus Rookwood before he stopped in front of Lucius, who wouldn't let him past.

"You have no business in my Manor, especially during a ball at eight in the evening," Lucius declared icily. Frank smirked at Lucius—he actually smirked at him—before he turned back to the Aurors. "Take all the children as ordered."

Gasps of shock and horror filled the air as the Aurors headed for all of the children in the ballroom. Several parents went to stop the Aurors, but were quickly stunned.

Narcissa stayed in her position on the floor and quietly called for a house-elf. Kara arrived seconds later. "Yes, Madam?" Kara asked in a whisper. Narcissa knelt down low so she wouldn't be overheard. "Get all of the children Portkeys now that will take them upstairs to Draco's room. Then make Portkeys for the adults. Now hurry!" Kara nodded and popped away quickly and silently.

Once Kara was gone Narcissa stood and quickly pushed the children in front of her behind her, causing the Aurors to turn to her with wands raised. "Step aside, Malfoy," a woman with short brown hair said from beside Frank.

Narcissa turned her cold blue eyes to her and glared. "You dare order me around in my own home, Longbottom? What business do you have with our children?"

Alice Longbottom scowled at Narcissa in return. "Classified information, Malfoy,"

By now all of the Aurors and guests were staring at the two pureblooded women, one dressed in a regal gold ball gown, the other in long black Auror robes, both pointing their wands at the other, ready to strike.

Bellatrix stared at her sister's back for a few minutes before she realized what she was doing, buying the children time to escape. She quickly stepped forward and joined in and soon enough every guest, and subsequently every parent, had their wand raised and pointed at the intruding Aurors.

"Enough!" Frank yelled out causing all conversation to stop. "Let's do what we came here to do and leave!" The rest of the Aurors called out their agreements and watched as Frank moved toward Draco, Damien and Valora.

"Come with us and you won't get hurt." All of the adults stilled at Frank's words. Get hurt? He wouldn't hurt children would he? It appeared that several of the children were wondering the same thing and they backed away as he approached them.

"You, come with me," Frank said, pointing at a crying Valora. The girl shook her head and backed away from him.

"I warned you," Frank growled. He raised his wand. "Avada Kedavra!" Time slowed for Valora as she watched the familiar green light speeding towards her. Just like it had many years before, the Killing Curse never reached its target.

Screams filled the air, one louder than the rest, as a body fell to the floor.

To be continued…

!!#!!#!!

A/N: Who was killed? Review with your opinions and any comments

By the way, I'm getting pictures of Rodolphus, and some pictures of what the dresses look like. The pictures will be on my profile.

Please Please Please Review

**A/N: UPDATE! I'm terribly sorry that it is taking so long for my next chapter to get posted. It is currently in the hands of my beta reader and i should be getting it any day now. **

**Thank you for your patience. And remember to review!**


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Deaths of the Innocent

A/N: I'm sorry it took so long for this chapter to be posted but it took a while to write and then my Beta Reader had to edit it. Also keep in mind that i just started college and my beta reader just started high school so we're pretty busy. Also, again, i just got a job so i don't know if i will be able to update like i have been. Basically i will write when i have the time and then wait for my beta to edit it on her time and finally get it on here.

This chapter has been Beta Read by **DracoMalfoyEqualsLove**

I'm sorry once again for the long wait, but here it is. (**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS ONE REASON WHY THIS STORY IS RATED M! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!)**

!!#!!#!!

**Last Chapter, The Ball part 2**

**"_You, come with me," Frank said, pointing at a crying Valora. The girl shook her head and backed away from him. _**

**"_I warned you," Frank growled. He raised his wand. "Avada Kedavra!" Time slowed for Valora as she watched the familiar green light speeding towards her. Just like it had many years before, the Killing Curse never reached its target. _**

_**Screams filled the air, one louder than the rest, as a body fell to the floor.** _

!!#!!#!!

Chapter Sixteen: Deaths of the Innocent

Time slowed in the large ballroom at Malfoy Manor. Guests and parents alike watched as the body that had jumped in front of Valora landed on the floor with a thud; the assembled children stared at the body in shock before Nymphadora let out a choked sob and reached desperately for the boy next to her. Theodore looked at her but didn't say anything. Tears streamed down his face.

Next to Narcissa, Bellatrix ran through the guests, "Julian! Julian!" she screamed as she rushed to her son, but it was no use. Julian's face held determination even as he lay dead at his cousin's feet.

Bellatrix fell to her knees and gathered her son in her arms and began to weep. The Aurors were shocked at her display of motherly affection, while her friends and family shared her grief. Rodolphus walked over to his wife a few minutes later, his eyes red but no tears on his face: he was, after all, still a pureblood surrounded by less-than-pleasant company.

Upon seeing her husband, Bellatrix grabbed one of his trouser legs and pulled him to her. "Rodolphus," she sobbed, "he killed our son, he killed my baby…. HE KILLED MY SON!" The grief and rage in Bellatrix's voice was enough to make tears fall from even the most stoic person in the ballroom; except for the Aurors who watched the display with growing aggravation.

"That's enough, Lestrange. Step away from the children," Frank said as he took a step toward the children, and subsequently a glowering Rodolphus.

Bellatrix looked up from her son's lifeless blue eyes. "You dare talk to me? You dare, after what you just did? You killed my son, you filthy BLOOD TRATIOR!" Eyes around the room widened at Bellatrix's outburst.

"You tried to kill an innocent eight-year-old girl but instead you murdered an innocent sixteen-year-old boy who saved his cousin's life, yet we are still the ones called monsters," Rodolphus said as he placed a hand on his wife's shoulder. Frank and the other Aurors turned their attention to him, away from the children.

While Rodolphus continued to downgrade the Aurors and their morals, the house elves appeared and gave all of the children portkeys. At the sound of the first departing Portkey the Aurors snapped to attention. "They have Portkeys! Stop them by any means," Frank cried over the cracking noises.

The Aurors behind him nodded and surged forward but the Malfoys, Parkinsons, Greengrasses, Madam Zabini, Andromeda, Mister Nott and the Lestrange men weren't about to let them anywhere near their children.

Narcissa turned back to the children behind her while the Aurors approached them. "Go! Use the portkeys and get to safety!" Marcus Flint, Adrian Pucey, Terence Higgs, Craig Warrington, Tracey Davis, and Millicent Bulstrode vanished immediately while the other twelve children stayed where they were, unable to move.

"Get out of here!" Lucius shouted as Frank raised his wand. Now the rest Portkeyed away except for the Malfoy siblings and their cousin Nymphadora. Upon seeing that most of the children had gotten away the Aurors started firing hexes and curses at the remaining guests.

"Is that the best you can do?" Rodolphus said as he battled Frank and Alice while the other Aurors dueled various guests; Bellatrix hadn't moved from her place beside her son.

"_Sectumsempra_!" Frank called out. Rodolphus stepped away from the incoming curse but it managed to graze his cheek. Alice saw her husband's failure so she pointed her wand at Rodolphus and yelled the curse out again, but Alice's hands were shaking so badly that it missed Rodolphus completely.

The Cutting Curse sped past Rodolphus and slammed into Bellatrix's abdomen. Bellatrix looked up at Alice with shock before she reached down to her stomach and felt her blood quickly seeping through her black dress.

Rodolphus turned to his wife and he let out a cry. "Bellatrix!" Narcissa and Lucius quickly stunned their opponents and ran to Bella's side. "Bellatrix! Bellatrix can you hear me?" Narcissa said as she slid down beside her sister. Her gold dress was slowly becoming covered in Bellatrix's dark blood.

Bellatrix turned her gaze away from her stomach to look at her sister. "My baby." The whisper scarcely passed Bella's parched lips. Her dark eyes were glazed over with pain. Narcissa's eyes widen slightly as her sister's stomach glowed lightly before it began to grow. As the glamour spells fell away from the affect of Sectumsempra, it was now obvious that Bella was at least eight months pregnant.

Narcissa turned to look up at Lucius before she raised her wand: "PROTEGO!" The spell that sped from her wand was so powerful that it shimmered in the light as it encompassed everyone in her vicinity who wasn't an Auror. Frank and Alice rushed forward and began beating on the shimmering shield, and soon the rest of the Aurors followed suit. Lucius smirked at them from beside Rabastan and Rodolphus, who were standing resolutely on the opposite side from the Aurors, their wands at the ready, before he turned his attention back to his wife.

"SEVERUS! GET OVER HERE!" In moments Severus appeared beside a frantic Narcissa, who was now Transfiguring several glasses into towels. "Get her comfortable, we have to deliver her baby now or else it will die," Narcissa said as she called a house elf to her. Severus nodded and helped Bellatrix lie down on the marble floor. She was forced to remove her hands from Julian's cold body in order to do so. From the other side of the shield Frank and Alice continued their attack, not noticing that several of the Aurors had stopped to watch Narcissa.

"Toffee, I need you to help me. Get one of my labor-inducing potions and several pain reliever potions. Quickly!" The small elf nodded, his large bat like ears flapping frantically as he disappeared.

"Bella, I need you to hold still for me," Narcissa said as she leaned over her sister. Bellatrix stared into her sister's blue eyes before she let out another scream.

"Severus, heal the wounds," Narcissa instructed as Toffee appeared with the requested potions. Severus nodded and deftly healed his friend of the deep wounds that had been inflicted by his own spell upon her midsection.

"Bella, open your mouth." Slowly Bellatrix managed to get her mouth open wide enough so Narcissa could pour in the labor-inducing potion and then a pain reliever potion. Bella's eyes glazed over momentarily before she let out another loud scream of pain.

Severus looked up, alarmed. "The curse has gone too deep: it cut into her birth canal." Gasps were heard around the ballroom. It was deathly silent except for Bellatrix's labored breathing. "Crash cesarean section," Narcissa muttered before pulling out her wand and sedating her sister. She had to work fast: the sedative would only last about five minutes. By this time, all of the Aurors and guests were watching Narcissa's every move.

Narcissa then carefully, painstakingly, cut into her sister's abdomen and uterus. Minutes later, covered in blood, she pulled out a small baby boy. She would have smiled at him were the situation not so drastic. She delicately handed him over to Severus, who cleaned him up and wrapped him in a towel. Narcissa closed her sister's wounds just as the sedation wore off.

Bellatrix opened her eyes and looked around, confused. Meanwhile, Severus was checking the baby over. "Narcissa. Narcissa, come here," he said a few minutes later, his voice laced with sadness. Rodolphus heard the change in his friend's voice and he quickly joined them.

"Narcissa, the baby didn't make it," Severus whispered causing Narcissa and Rodolphus to stare at him. "The trauma from the curse was too much for him, he was stillborn." Rodolphus closed his eyes before he opened them again and reached for his son. Severus handed the small baby over and backed away. The Aurors outside the shield were silent.

Rodolphus looked down at his son before he looked over to his wife. Bellatrix looked up at her husband. "What's wrong?" Tears filled Rodolphus' eyes but he didn't answer. 

"Rodolphus, what's wrong with my son?" Rodolphus shook his head. Suddenly Bellatrix understood.

"No—No—NO!" Bellatrix screamed out, her heart breaking. Narcissa felt tears spill from her eyes and across her pale cheeks but as she was going to comfort her sister, she saw movement out of the corner of her eye.

She turned her head and saw a very scared and confused Nymphadora, Draco, Damien and Valora. "I told you to get out of here!" Nymphadora jumped at her aunt's voice and she nodded quickly and Portkeyed away. "Leave!" Draco nodded and as he was reaching for his sister's hand she reached down and grabbed hold of Julian's still hand before touching the Portkey and vanishing with her brothers.

"NOOOOOOO!!" Bellatrix screamed again, a crazed look now in her eyes. She rose stiffly from the floor and screamed out in pain. At the scream the Aurors began backing away from the shield and the obviously upset mother.

Narcissa took a step forward. "Bella, you shouldn't stand up. It's—" Bellatrix cut her off.

"It doesn't hurt, Cissy." But even as she said this, blood started seeping through her dress again.

Bellatrix crossed to the protective shield and looked it over before she stepped through it. The opaque barrier flickered and died as Bella disregarded the protection. Rodolphus turned around and gave his son to Narcissa before following his wife. On the other side Bellatrix was pointing her wand at Alice, a confused look on her face.

"What did my sons do to you?" Bella asked before she sent a Stinging Hex at her target. Alice let out a hiss of pain but didn't reply. "Why did you kill my sons?" she growled and sent another hex at Alice.

"Because—"

But Bellatrix didn't let her finish, "I didn't say you could talk!" Alice quickly shut her mouth: this was one Death Eater she never wanted to make angry. Bellatrix gazed at Alice for a few minutes before something changed; a terrifying look came over her face. She stood a little straighter, a faint outline of black surrounding her. Bella had snapped; her magic leaking out in her rage.

"YOU—FILTHY—BLOOD—TRAITOR! YOU KILLED MY SONS! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Alice's eyes widened. Bellatrix took a step forward and threw her wand up in an arc before bringing down a jet of red light "CRUCIO!"

The curse hit Alice in her chest and the brown-haired woman instantly began to scream from the hot, searing pain. Bella's eyes grew wide at the sound of Alice's screams and she pushed more power and feeling into the curse. Alice's screams grew deafening.

Frank rushed forward to help his wife but he was caught in a similar red light. Rodolphus leered as Frank joined his wife in her torment as the curse engulfed both Aurors in a formidable crimson light.

"What did my sons do to you? WHAT DID THEY DO TO YOU!?" Bellatrix screamed out and pushed more and more power into the torture curse. Alice's back arched up off of the floor as her body convulsed with pain.

After a while Alice's screams softened as Bellatrix eased up on the curse. Finally she stopped the curse altogether. Alice fell to the floor, her body trembling as she lay face down.

Rodolphus followed his wife's lead and released Frank from the curse as well. Alice whimpered from her spot on the floor causing Bellatrix to walk over to her. "What's that? Are you in pain my dear?"

On the other side of the shield that Narcissa had replaced, the guests wondered what Bellatrix was planning on doing next to the two senior Aurors. While the remaining five Aurors that were still conscious, they didn't dare move to help their teammates. They saw what the Lestranges were capable of and they weren't about to risk their lives for two Aurors stupid enough to kill children.

Slowly Alice whispered something which caused Bellatrix to lean down and pick up her head by her hair. "What was that?"

"Yes."

Bellatrix dropped Alice's head and stood up, blood from her stomach dripping onto the white marble floor. "You're in pain? Is that what you said? Well this isn't pain! I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT REAL PAIN IS!" Bella yelled out showing how unstable she was becoming as she cast the Cruciatus Curse on Alice again. The pain was so great that Alice started to claw at her eyes while she screamed until her throat grew raw.

Rodolphus watched his wife for a few moments before he turned his wand back on Frank, who was silent on the floor. He whispered, "Crucio." Even the whispered curse had Frank began screaming gutturally before he started to flail around in pain.

The Lestranges continued their torture for several minutes before Rabastan and Bartemius Crouch Jr. stepped out of the shield and over to them. Without a word they joined them in the torture; Rabastan with his brother and Bartemius with Bellatrix.

Under the combined powers of the curses Alice tore at her skin before she finally stopped moving, her eyes wide and confused; while Frank screamed up blood and became still, as the blood from his mouth slowly changed to drool. To all who were present it was obvious that they had been driven into insanity.

The couple's screams continued to echo around the cavernous ballroom long after two of the remaining Aurors stepped forward and grabbed a hold of their arms and apparated them to St. Mungo's.

!!#!!#!!

Meanwhile, up in the now connected sibling's rooms, nineteen children sat in small groups in various states of disbelief and shock. In the far right of the room, where Damien's bedroom furniture sat, Nymphadora, Damien, Draco and Valora sat huddled together. Across from them sat Theodore, Blaise, Vincent, Gregory, Pansy, Daphne and her younger sister Astoria, Tracey Davis, Millicent Bulstrode, and Luna Lovegood.

Closer to where Draco's bedroom would have been sat Terence Higgs, Marcus Flint, Adrian Pucey, and Craig Warrington.

Damien held onto his shocked sister while Draco cradled a crying Nymphadora. "How could they permit the use of that curse? Why would they even try to take us? Oh, why did Julian…. Oh Julian," Nymphadora whispered softly. Everyone heard her, but no one else had found their voices to speak in comfort.

Draco didn't reply: he didn't have an answer. Damien shook his head as tears rolled down his face. Moments later a scream from the ballroom pierced the silence. In Damien's arms Valora stiffened slightly as she was pulled into a vision.

!!#!!#!!

_Eleven year old Nymphadora was sitting alone, waiting for her first Transfiguration lesson to start, when a boy walked up to her. "Can I sit with you?"Nymphadora swung her black hair over her shoulders so she could look at him. _

_He had black hair and baby blue eyes, surprisingly similar to hers, a Ravenclaw crest on his robes and a kind smile on his face. Nymphadora smiled back and nodded. His smile broadened and he took the seat beside her. _

_"I'm Julian Lestrange." Nymphadora's eyes widened as she shook her cousin's hand. _

"_I'm Nymphadora Tonks." Julian recognized her last name as the Tonks his mother always complained about, but he said nothing. _

_"But please, call me Tonks, everyone else does." Julian frowned at Nymphadora's __next__ words and he shook his head. _

"_You should be proud of your name; it's yours and no one else's. I bet there's not another Nymphadora Tonks in the entire Wizarding World." _

_Nymphadora smiled slightly at his words. "I guess you're right." _

_Julian smiled. "Of course I am. Can't you see my house crest? We Ravenclaws are always right." He continued with an upturned nose and an arrogant voice. Nymphadora smiled. _

_Julian had found the right way to make Nymphadora accept her name, by complimenting it and then cracking jokes. _

_Nymphadora continued to smile at Julian, whose nose was still upturned, before she changed her nose to that of a pig. Julian's face morphed into one of shock as he stared at his cousin. How could she do that?_

_Nymphadora saw his face and let out a laugh. "Relax, Julian. I am finally proud to be called Nymphadora Tonks, because I know there isn't another Metamorphagus with that name anywhere." Slowly Julian nodded and soon the two were holding onto one another as they laughed uncontrollably. _

_A few minutes later Professor McGonagall walked into the classroom and they composed themselves. Throughout the lesson they would glance at one another and share a giggle. _

!!#!!#!!

_"Nymphadora, that can't possibly be the correct answer," Julian said as he pointed to Nymphadora's Defense Against the Dark Arts essay. Nymphadora pushed her short black-hair behind her ears as she stuck her quill in her mouth. _

"_Then what is it, Smarty Pants?"_

_Julian smiled at the nickname before he answered. "It's obviously Lethifolds, not Dementors."_

_Nymphadora looked down at her essay and raised her eyebrows. "Huh, you're right." Julian nodded but Nymphadora wasn't done. "For once." _

_Julian picked up a spare quill and threw it at her head; a flash of purple hair could be seen as she quickly hid behind her book. _

!!#!!#!!

_"You're my best friend, you know that right?" Julian said as he led Nymphadora around a crowded ballroom. _

_Nymphadora looked up at him and smiled. "Of course I know that Julian. If not, then I'd be reconsidering why I've been thinking of you as mine for the past five years." _

_Julian smiled back at her, their blue eyes sparkling in amusement._

!!#!!#!!

_The dust cleared and several Aurors proceeded to enter the room and push past the guests before they were stopped by Lucius. Nymphadora looked over to Julian, who was standing in front of his Aunt Narcissa and cousin Valora, with fear in her blue eyes, dust collecting in her red hair. _

_When Nymphadora focused back on the lead Auror, a man by the name of Frank Longbottom, he was in front of a now standing Valora and her brothers Draco and Damien; Julian stood to her left. _

"_Come with us and you won't get hurt." Nymphadora's heart stopped at those words. They would use force to kidnap children? They were supposed to be good, trustworthy wizards, not kidnappers. Several children backed away from Frank. _

_"You, come with me," Frank said as he pointed to a crying Valora. She shook her head and back away from him. _

"_I warned you," Frank growled. He raised his wand. "Avada Kedavra!" Nymphadora watched, stunned, as the Killing Curse shot out of his wand and raced to her youngest cousin. But then, something happened. Julian moved from his place beside her, right in the path of the curse. _

_Nymphadora opened her mouth to call out to him, but it was too late. The curse slammed into his stomach and quickly receded. Julian fell to the floor seconds later; dead. _

_Nymphadora shook her head as Bellatrix let out a piercing scream before running over to her son. _

!!#!!#!!

_Nymphadora sitting wrapped up in Draco's arms as she cried for the death of her cousin and best friend; Damien could be seen sitting next to them with an almost comatose Valora in his arms, her eyes white and unblinking._

!!#!!#!!

_Nymphadora returning to Hogwarts for her sixth year with bubblegum pink hair and a Weird Sister's t-shirt; her eyes were violet and she had a smile on her face. _

"_Hey Nymphadora over here!" _

_Nymphadora turned around to the voice and her hair changed to a crimson red. "DON'T—CALL—ME—NYMPHADORA!" _

_The person stopped walking towards her at the sound of her voice, eyes wide. "Okay, Tonks." Tonks nodded and her hair returned to its previous state. _Only Julian is allowed to call me Nymphadora,_ she thought as she walked to one of the carriages with a strange winged creature attached to the front, tripping on the way. _

!!#!!#!!

Slowly Valora opened her eyes and looked around the enlarged room. Surprisingly it was nearly empty of children; only herself, Damien, Draco and Nymphadora remained.

"Valora, are you okay?" Damien asked her once he noticed her eyes were open. Valora looked around once more before she looked up at him.

"I'm fine, Damien, just tired is all," Damien tilted his head to the right and saw Nymphadora watching them.

"All right, but it's been a half-hour." Valora nodded her head in understanding and leaned back against Damien's chest and closed her eyes again.

A little while later the door opened and Andromeda Tonks walked in, her dark brown dress covered in dust, blood, and burn marks. "Come along Nymphadora, it's time to go home." Nymphadora looked up to her mother and took in her harassed state before she nodded and slowly untangled herself from Draco's arms.

"Congratulations on your acceptance to Beauxbatons, dear," Andromeda said to Valora, as she and her brothers rose up from the floor. Valora inclined her head in acknowledgement.

"Aunt 'Dromeda, what happened to Aunt Bellatrix?" Draco asked as he walked behind Nymphadora over to her mother. Andromeda's face grew a pained expression before she closed and reopened her eyes.

"Your Aunt Bellatrix, Uncle Rodolphus, and Uncle Rabastan were all taken to Azkaban. In addition, Augustus Rookwood, Ulric Mulciber, Antonin Dolohov, and Bartemius Crouch Jr. were also taken. They will all be serving life sentences for the use of the Unforgivable Curses."

Every child's face reflected the same thing, sadness and anger. The Aurors should have been the ones taken to Azkaban for Julian's murder and for what they did to Bellatrix, the guests were just defending themselves.

Nymphadora shook her head and turned to say goodbye to her cousins. "Congratulations again, Valora."

Valora nodded again and as Nymphadora and Andromeda were heading to the door she spoke for the first time in several hours. "Pink really suits you, Tonks,"

Nymphadora turned her head to look at her and slowly a smile appeared before it faded away promptly. Andromeda inclined her head one last time before the Tonkses disappeared out the door. Once the siblings were alone they pulled each other into a hug and cried for the destruction that had rattled their entire family.

That night, they pulled their beds together in the middle of the room before they fell asleep in each other's arms, the deaths of their cousins infecting their dreams.

!!#!!#!!

A/N: This chapter was really emotional to write. I hope you enjoyed it.

Did you expect it to be Julian? Did you like how i wrote this chapter? Please let me know.  
Please read and review, the button won't cause your computer to crash, i swear. So go ahead and click on it.

**PLEASE REVIEW!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Funeral of Hearts

**THIS CHAPTER IS THE BETA-READ VERSION. PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW!!!!! LOVE YA LOTS, HERMYDRACO11243**

!!#!!#!!

Chapter 17: Funeral of Hearts

_Bellatrix ran down a large corridor holding onto a doll while her sisters chased after her. "Bella, give Narcissa her doll back!" Andromeda yelled as she ran after her older sister, while Narcissa ran a few paces behind her, her face tear stained. _

"_No! She's going to Hogwarts soon so she needs to stop playing with dolls like a baby!" Bellatrix yelled back before she rounded the corner, her raven hair whipping around after her._

_Andromeda shook her head and picked up some speed. Hopefully she would be able to catch Bellatrix before she burned Narcissa's favorite doll in the fireplace._

!!#!!#!!

_Bellatrix looked up at the wizard before her and smiled. Voldemort inclined his head before he motioned for her to stand. Bella did and joined Lucius and her husband Rodolphus as his brother Rabastan took his spot in front of the Dark Lord. _

!!#!!#!!

_Bellatrix smiled down at the little baby in her arms. Her three week old son Julian smiled back sleepily before he yawned and fell asleep. Bellatrix placed a kiss on his head before she placed him in his crib. From the doorway of the nursery, Rodolphus watched them with pride. He had a beautiful wife and son and to him that was all that mattered at that moment. _

!!#!!#!!

_"What do you mean you're marrying Ted Tonks?! He's Muggleborn! There is no possible way you can marry him, Andromeda!" Bellatrix yelled at her sister, who was standing before her. _

_"I love him Bella," Andromeda said. _

_"That doesn't matter Andromeda! Mother and Father won't allow it. Don't throw your life away for the sake of this Mudblood!" Bella said, trying to get her sister to see reason. But she only succeeded in making Andromeda mad. She stood up straighter and placed her hands on her hips. _

_"Watch me." Bellatrix's eyes widened as Andromeda turned around and walked out of the parlor. Minutes later the slamming of a door was heard. _

!!#!!#!!

_Julian put down his toy broom and walked over to his mother. "Why are you crying, Mother?"_

_Bellatrix looked up from the parchment in her hands to her son. "No reason, my Julian. Continue playing with your uncle." Julian continued to stare at his mother's teary face before he nodded slowly and walked back over to his uncle Rabastan. Once Julian was back on his broom Bellatrix looked back at her letter. _

_"Dear Mrs. Lestrange, _

_We are sorry to inform you that the pregnancy test we ran last Tuesday came back negative. We at St. Mungo's wish you the best of luck in the future._

_Sincerely,  
__Healer Darcie White."_

_Bellatrix felt someone approach behind her and before she could hide the letter, Rodolphus had taken it from her lose grip. _

"_Again?" he asked Bella once he was finished reading it. Bellatrix turned her grey eyes to him and nodded sadly. Rodolphus put an arm around her and allowed her to cry against his shirt. Rabastan made sure that Julian didn't see this. _

!!#!!#!!

_Bellatrix looked up from the books littered around her with a surprised look on her face. "Rodolphus, what are you doing?" Rodolphus stopped his actions momentarily and smiled wickedly at her before he crushed his lips against hers. Bella's eyes widen before she roughly kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck. _

!!#!!#!!

_"Dear Mother, _

_I was sorted into Ravenclaw house. I'm not upset by this and I hope you will not be either. _

_I love you,  
__Julian Alastair Rodolphus Lestrange." _

_Bellatrix put the letter down and looked to Rodolphus, who was sitting across from her at the dining table. "At least it wasn't Gryffindor." Rodolphus nodded, not really paying attention._

!!#!!#!!

_"Rodolphus! Rodolphus come here!" Bellatrix yelled as she ran down the corridor in her manor that led to the dining room. Rodolphus walked in from different door a few minutes later and saw his wife standing by the long table with a letter clutched in her hands, a large smile on her face. _

_"Yes, Bella dear?" Bellatrix walked over to him and handed him the letter, the smile never leaving her face. Rodolphus raised an eyebrow at his wife's antics before he looked down at the letter. Once he was finished reading, his face matched his wife's. _

_"Dear Mrs. Lestrange,_

_We here at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries would like to congratulate you on your successful pregnancy. As of, January 21__st__ you are two weeks along. As you told us here at St. Mungo's if the tests came back positive then you wanted to know the sex of the child immediately. _

_Congratulations Mrs. Lestrange, you are having a baby boy. Please come back to my office in three weeks for your first check up. _

_Sincerely,  
__Healer Darcie White," _

_"Bellatrix, is this true?" Rodolphus asked after he read the letter again. Bellatrix smiled and nodded. Rodolphus dropped the letter and placed his hand on his wife's still small stomach."Finally, after all these years, we get another son. We can finally have our little Isidore."_

_Bellatrix placed her hand on top of Rodolphus' and looked him the eyes. "Our little Isidore Lestrange." _

!!#!!#!!

_Bellatrix gazed at Alice for a few minutes before something changed; a terrifying look came over her face. She stood a little straighter, a faint outline of black surrounding her. Bella had snapped; her magic leaking out in her rage. _

_"YOU—FILTHY—BLOOD—TRAITOR! YOU KILLED MY SONS! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Alice's eyes widened. Bellatrix took a step forward and threw her wand up in an arc before bringing down a jet of red light "CRUCIO!" _

!!#!!#!!

"_I'M NOT DONE WITH HER! BRING HER BACK! BRING HER BACK! SHE HAS TO PAY FOR KILLING MY JULIAN AND ISIDORE! SHE HAS TO PAY!" Bellatrix yelled as Rodolphus held onto her after the Aurors had taken Frank and Alice to St. Mungo's. Bella tore at her husband's grip, desperate to kill the women that took her children away. _

_"RODOLPHUS—LET—ME—GO!" Bella yelled one final time before she broke free. Rodolphus stared in shock at his wife as she ran towards the ballroom doors, intent on stopping the already departed Aurors. _

_"Bellatrix come back here!" Rodolphus yelled seconds later. It was no use; Bellatrix was out of the ballroom and out of hearing distance. _

!!#!!#!!

As the last vision faded Valora slowly opened her eyes before she leaned back into her covers upon seeing a pair of blue eyes staring at her. Moments later a green pair joined the blue eyes in their watch over her. Sad smiles graced Draco and Damien's faces once they noticed she was awake.

Once she was over the shock Valora pushed the covers away and sat up between her brothers. She was immediately pulled into a three-way hug. The three of them would have stayed that way for hours if a cough hadn't sounded near the foot of their beds. Valora lifted her head up and looked towards the source of the noise while Damien and Draco slowly released her and lowered their arms while they turned their heads.

Sirius stood a few feet away, wearing black dress robes and a sober expression on his face. "Valora, Draco, Damien, you need to get dressed." The siblings nodded, Valora's head bobbing up and down sleepily. Slowly they crawled out of the large, connected, bed and headed over to their armoires and pulled out some clothes.

Sirius watched them from his spot by the bed and closed his eyes sadly when Valora went for a pretty white dress. "No, Valora, only black clothes today."

Valora looked up, startled and slightly embarrassed before she placed the dress back in her extra large armoire and pulled out a long black dress. She turned to Sirius for his approval, and he nodded his head, his eyes shutting tight.

Valora nodded to herself before she walked over to her bathroom to take a quick shower and get dressed. Draco and Damien followed her lead and walked to their own bathrooms to get ready, for what they didn't know.

Twenty minutes later Draco, Damien, and Valora followed Sirius out of their connected rooms and down the long corridor that lead to the staircase. "Uncle Siri, where are we going?" Valora asked quietly as they walked down a second staircase.

Sirius' eyebrows rose at the new name before he answered her, equally quiet. "We're going outside, to the gardens." Draco, Damien and Valora shared a look but continued to follow their godfather down the stairs, through several corridors, the kitchen and finally the solarium before they stopped as Sirius turned to face them.

"I know this is probably hard for you three to understand, but when we go outside you have to be quiet. This is very important. Follow me to our seats." Draco, Damien and Valora nodded slowly; they were finally beginning to understand what this was about.

Sirius nodded to himself before he pushed open the glass door to the solarium and began walking outside. Flowers littered the walkway they were on. Draco looked around and noticed several of his family members sitting a little ways away, all dressed in black, staring at a large box ahead of them.

Draco's blue eyes widened as they drew nearer, the large box was actually a dark brown casket. Draco lowered his head and continued to follow Sirius towards his parents, who were sitting in the first row on the left; the row next to them was empty.

Sirius stopped as they neared the front of the arranged seats and turned back to look at them before he nodded to the row behind their parents. Draco, Damien and Valora nodded back before they walked to their seats and sat down on the black silk cushions.

Narcissa turned her head slightly to face her children and she gave them a weak smile. Lucius continued to look straight ahead. Over the next few minutes the seats around and behind the siblings filled up with people, some they knew like Andromeda and Nymphadora, and others they didn't.

A half an hour after the siblings sat down behind their parents, a tall man dressed in a black suit stood up, and walked over to the casket before he turned around to face the gathered people.

He stepped forward and began speaking. "Thank you all for coming. It is of the greatest sorrow that we are gathered here for Julian Lestrange and Isidore Lestrange's viewing and funeral. Their parents, Bellatrix Black Lestrange and Rodolphus Lestrange, were unable to attend but their hearts are here with us. At this time, I yield the floor to my friend." The man backed away, his hair covering his face before he walked back to his seat.

Once the other man was seated Lucius stood up and he walked to the front of the casket. His head was bowed for several minutes before he looked up and addressed the crowd.

"It is a blessing that this is the only funeral we have to attend today. I don't know what I would have done if I had to attend another one anytime soon, unless of course it is for the Aurors that did this to Julian and Isidore." Lucius paused to compose himself before he started again, a sad smile creeping onto his face.

"Julian was my only nephew for sixteen years and I loved him dearly. He was the light in Bellatrix's and Rodolphus' life and he will always be with them. I never knew Bellatrix was pregnant with Isidore, but I am sure that if he had survived he would have looked up to Julian and have made his parents proud.

"If you don't do anything else today, remember these young wizards that were killed too soon." Lucius nodded to the crowd before he walked back over to Narcissa and sat down. Through the gap between the seats Draco and Damien saw Lucius take hold of Narcissa's hand and give a gentle squeeze.

After Lucius sat down a small man that was seated towards the back came walking up the aisle towards the front of the gathered people. As he passed by the siblings, Valora noticed that, even being seated, she was taller than the man.

It took several minutes for him to reach the front of the casket but when he did he turned around and began speaking. "It is of the greatest sorrow that I am here to speak, but I will try my best to show how wonderful my time knowing Julian was. If you don't know who I am, my name is Filius Flitwick and I was Julian's Head of House and Charms Professor at Hogwarts.

"I've known Julian for six years and he was one of the brightest students I've ever had the pleasure of teaching and guiding. Julian made many friends while at Hogwarts and I'm sure several will come forward later to talk about him. Julian will always be in my heart and in my thoughts. Thank you." Filius bowed his head and walked back to his seat.

For several minutes no one else stood up, all too upset over the deaths to find words to express what they were feeling. Finally, two boys stood up and walked to the front together.

One of the boys walked forward first, his red hair shining despite the lack of sunlight. "Even though Julian was a year ahead of me, we are the same age and had a lot of the same interests. Julian loved magical creatures and often talked about joining me in taking a job in Romania to study dragons. He wasn't sure about what his parents would say but I'm sure they would have supported his decision.

"Julian was a very nice person, not something you would expect upon seeing him for the first time. He looked every bit the," the boy paused and looked to Lucius and Narcissa, "excuse me for what I'm about to say," Lucius raised an eyebrow but he nodded for him to continue. "He looked every bit the part of a pompous pureblood."

More eyebrows rose at this statement, but no one stopped the boy from speaking. "I will always miss Julian and I hope that he and his brother, who I would have loved to have introduced to my younger brothers, watch over each other wherever they are now. I will always remember Julian." The red headed boy nodded to the crowd before he turned around and walked over to the casket.

He spoke quite words no one else could hear before he turned around and walked back to his seat. The other boy that had joined him in front of the casket stepped forward.

"Julian and I lived in the same dorm since our first year, but other than that we never hung out. Despite this, we were friends and his death is going to make going to school very boring. I'm making sure when I go back to school, that no one touches his bed." The boy nodded, apparently satisfied with what he had said, before he went back to his seat.

Heads hung low once the boy was seated and not long after someone stood up directly behind the siblings and walked to the casket. It was a young girl wearing a long black dress, with very short dark red hair. Once she reached the casket she didn't turn around. Instead she walked over to it and looked in.

The casket was lined with emerald green silk that, on the lid, held the Black family crest, the Lestrange family crest, and the Ravenclaw house crest. As her eyes traveled down, she saw Julian wearing his best dress robes, black with green trim, and his black hair was combed and straight. Cradled in his left arm was his brother Isidore, who was dressed in a long white gown.

Several tears dropped onto Julian's chest before she backed away and turned around. It was Nymphadora. There were visible tear stains on her face and her eyes were puffy from continual crying.

"Julian was my best friend. We did everything together, we knew each other like brother and sister. His death is the worst thing that has ever happened to me. I will never forget him, or Isidore because he's my family, my best friend and my brother. Please, don't ever forget Julian or Isidore. I can't express everything I want to say in just words so…. I think this might help." Nymphadora said softly before she closed her eyes.

"C'est un enterrement des coeurs.  
Une réunion de la douleur.

Ce jour venteux,  
Ce n'en touche aucun de nous,  
nous refroidit à l'os."

As Nymphadora continued to sing, her hair began to grow and as it grew, it slowly darken to black.

"Mon frère et meilleur ami,  
je ne reverrai jamais.

Écoutez ma douleur,  
laissez le vôtre se joignent dedans

Laissé chacun entendez,  
Cet enterrement des coeurs"

People in the crowd were wiping tears away as her hair reached her shoulders.

"Les morceaux de moi sont morts,  
Quand il est tombé au plancher,  
pour ne encore se déplacer jamais.

Je me rappellerai toujours mon frère, mon meilleur ami.  
Pour He vit chez moi, pour toujours et pendant toute l'heure.  
Dans cet enterrement des coeurs.

L'obscurité vit maintenant chez moi,  
parce que ma lumière a été emportée,  
terriblement,  
Violemment,  
Injustement."

By now several people were crying openly and loudly, not caring who saw as they listened to the heartbreak in the young girl's melodious voice.

"Mon frère, mon meilleur ami a été tué.  
Il protégeait son famille.  
Il est mort trop tôt.  
Il est mort trop tôt.

Je me rappellerai toujours le,  
je me rappellerai toujours mon Julian

Pour toujours et pendant toute l'heure,  
dans cet enterrement des coeurs

Mon nouvel ami, mon nouveau cousin  
A été tué avant qu'il pourrait respirer  
Mon cousin, mon ami.  
A été tué trop tôt.  
Il a été tué trop tôt

Je regretterai de ne pas le connaître,  
mon cousin Isidore.

Pour toujours et pendant toute l'heure,  
dans cet enterrement des coeurs."

By the end of the song, Nymphadora's raven hair swirled around her feet. She nodded to the crowd before she turned back around and placed a kiss on Julian and Isidore's foreheads. She then walked back to her seat behind Damien, her long hair dragging behind her as she walked.

The crowd was silent. The lyrics clung to them making them feel like their hearts were bleeding. During the silence, Draco, Damien and Valora studied the dark brown casket before them. Etched into the side facing them, in silver letters, stood the words, "_Julian Alastair Rodolphus Lestrange and Isidore Adar Orion Lestrange."_

Underneath the names stood smaller letters. "_Je ne suis pas mort, La mort n'a pas pu m'attraper. Je suis seulement allé, Pour l'éternité. Ne m'oubliez jamais, Pour quand vous faites, La mort me tuera. Toujours fort, Toujours pur." _

Damien shook his head, the words cutting into his already dark heart. Valora reached over and covered his hand with hers causing Damien to turn his head to face her, but she was still looking at the casket. In that moment, Damien noticed something strange about his sister, unlike the rest of the gathered people that he could see, Valora wasn't crying. Damien shook his head and decided to wait until later to talk to her about it. A noise sounded from behind the siblings that caused everyone to turn their heads to look at the new arrival.

Standing close to the solarium doors was a tall woman with a grim expression on her face. Valora's eyes widened before she looked away.

!!#!!#!!

Earlier, not long after the siblings had sat down, Valora was pulled in a vision, her eyes clouding white. Unfortunately, no one noticed.

_"LET—ME—OUT—OF—HERE! I—HAVE—TO—SEE—MY—SONS!" Bellatrix yelled at no one from inside her dark cell, punctuating each word with a desperate shake of the bars. A little ways down the corridor Rodolphus shook his head. _

"_Bellatrix, they're not letting us go." _

_Bellatrix lifted her head up and she looked around the cell, frightened at the noise. "Who's there?" Rodolphus closed his eyes, saddened at the state his love was in. _

_"It's Rodolphus, sweetheart." Bella's eyes widened drastically before she began screaming again. _

_"RODOLPHUS—GET—ME—TO—MY—SONS! THEY'VE—KILLED—THEM! I—HAVE—TO—SEE—MY—SONS!"Bella said as she pressed against the cold bars that held her inside the dank cell. _

_Rodolphus shook his head and didn't reply. Bella continued to yell and scream until her voice faded out._

!!#!!#!!

_A tall woman stood in front of a large mirror as she cast several charms to apply her makeup and fix her hair. Once she was finished she walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out her pink, yellow, purple and blue scarves and wrapped herself up in them, knowing it would be colder in England than it was where she lived. _

_After she was covered from head to toe, her face being the only thing exposed, she walked over to the door and opened it. She walked down a corridor that glittered from pale blue lights before she rounded a corner and walked down several long white marble staircases. _

_Several minutes later the woman was walking outside, behind her stood a large pale blue palace, as she neared the large walls in front of her she pulled out her wand and disappeared. _

_Minutes later, she reappeared in front of a familiar white manor in Wiltshire. She pulled her scarves closer around her and began walking towards the entrance._

!!#!!#!!

As the vision faded away and Valora's eyes unclouded she caught sight of Nymphadora walking back towards her, long black hair tickling her feet as she passed by. Once Nymphadora was seated behind her, crying into her mother's arms, Valora began reading the inscriptions on the casket.

Without knowing what she was doing, Valora reached over and held Damien's hand. She felt his eyes on her but she couldn't turn to look at him. She had the strangest feeling that something was about to happen.

And she was right. Not even five seconds later did a noise sound from the solarium doors. As one the gathered people turned their heads, and Valora felt her stomach clinch painfully. It was the woman from her vision.

Right before Valora decided to turn her head the woman made eye contact with her and seemed to stare right through her. Valora's eyes widened before she whipped her head around, her blonde hair flying in the air.

Upon seeing the uninvited guest Lucius stood and walked past the first two rows, standing next to Andromeda and behind Valora. "This is a private viewing. If you have no business with my family, then please leave."

The woman looked at Lucius for a few moments before she said in a quiet voice, laced heavily with french undertones, "I'm here to pick up Valora Malfoy. She's going to Beauxbatons today." Lucius stared at her for a few minutes before he glanced back to Valora, who was staring at the woman in shock before she looked up to her father.

Lucius' grey eyes were closed off and he wasn't showing any emotion. "Are you packed?" Slowly Valora nodded her head. "Then you may leave with Mrs. …". Lucius stopped and turned back to the woman.

She smiled slightly. "Anais Goshawk," she supplied. Lucius nodded and turned back.

"With Mrs. Goshawk." Valora didn't move. Ever so slowly Damien pushed on her back until she stood from her seat. Lucius nodded and motioned for her to follow Mrs. Goshawk.

Valora turned around and gave her brothers big hugs before she walked up to her mother and practically fell into her arms. "I'll miss you, Mother." Narcissa smiled sadly in her daughter's hair.

"I'll miss you too ma princesse." Valora closed her eyes in sadness before pulling away. She nodded once more to her mother and brothers before she turned to Lucius. "Goodbye, Father."

Lucius' eyes softened slightly as he inclined his head. "Goodbye, Valora." Valora closed her eyes briefly before she walked past her father, past her entire family, and joined the strange women.

Anais smiled at Valora before she led the way back inside the manor to get her things. Back outside, Damien and Draco joined hands and joined everyone in their mourning, while they silently added their sister in their thoughts.

!!#!!#!!

A/N: Please read and review.

**Inscription on Julian and Isidore's casket.**

I did not die,  
Death could not catch me.  
I am only gone,  
For eternity.  
Never forget me,  
For when you do,  
Death will kill me.  
Always strong,  
Always pure.

**Song Nymphadora sings, "Funeral of Hearts."**

This is a funeral of hearts  
A gathering of sorrow

This windy day  
That touches none of us  
Chills us to the bone

My brother and best friend  
I will never see again

Listen to my sorrow  
Let yours join in

Let everyone hear  
This funeral of hearts

Pieces of me died  
When he fell to the floor  
Never to move again

I shall always remember my brother, my best friend  
For he lives within me, forever and for all time  
In this Funeral of Hearts

Darkness now lives within me  
For my light was taken away  
Horribly  
Violently  
Unfairly

My brother, my best friend was killed  
He was protecting his family  
He died too soon  
He died too soon

I will always remember him,  
I will always remember my Julian

Forever and for all time,  
In this Funeral of Hearts

My new friend, my new cousin  
Was killed before he could breathe  
My cousin, my friend  
Was killed too soon  
He was killed too soon

I will regret not knowing him  
My cousin Isidore

Forever and for all time  
In this Funeral of Hearts


	19. Chapter Eighteen: Beauxbatons Palace

**Author's note: I'm so sorry about the long wait for this chapter, I've been super busy these past few months with personal things, work and school. This chapter was hard to write, but i enjoyed the ending and I hope you like how i described the Palace. Please read and review!!!!! Please!!!!!! P.s. this has NOT BEEN BETA READ YET!**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Eighteen: Beauxbatons Palace

Valora led Anais up several staircases and down the restored corridor, before they stopped outside her bedroom. "I need to get my things," Valora said as she placed a hand on the silver door knob. Anais simply smiled.

Valora turned around and pushed open the door and walked inside her royal blue bedroom. Anais stayed outside. Valora walked past the door to her bathroom and over to her where her white oak trunk sat at the foot of her bed; her kneazle Persephone was sleep on the lid, forcing Valora to gently move her so she could open it.

She made sure she had everything packed before she closed it and picked up one of the handles in her left hand and Persephone in the other. Halfway to the door Valora stopped and set Persephone back down and opened her trunk again. She pulled out several pieces of parchment, a quill, and an inkwell before she closed the lid again and set everything on top of it. Anais watched in silence from the doorway, a proud smile upon her face.

Once Valora finished her letters she stood back up and placed her personal seal on them before she put the quill and inkwell back where they belonged in her trunk and picked up her sleeping kneazle.

She walked the rest of the way to the corridor and, once out of her room, she set her trunk back down so she could close the door. But when she looked up and reached for the handle, the door was already closed. Valora stared at it for a few minutes, utterly confused before she turned her head and glanced at Anais. Anais gave her a smile, but said nothing.

Valora's eyes narrowed slightly before she turned away from her door and walked down the hall to Damien's door, where she placed one of the letters against it, before she did the same with Draco's door.

Once both letters were where they were supposed to be, Valora walked back over to her trunk and grabbed a handle before looking up to Anais. "I'm ready to leave," Anais nodded in reply before she pulled out her wand and shrunk Valora's trunk and put it in one of her many pockets that Valora had yet to notice. She offered Valora a smile before she led the way back down the stairs and out the manor's front doors, with Valora following closely, Persephone clutched in her arms.

They walked down the manor's slopping lawn and crossed the gates in silence before Anais stopped walking and turned to Valora. "Please take my hand," Valora looked up into the woman's maple brown eyes and then down to her pale, slender hand. Slowly Valora placed one of her small hands in Anais', the other keeping Persephone close to her chest, and moments later she felt the horrible feeling of being sucked through a tube by her navel.

Bright colors swirled past Valora's eyes until she felt like she was about to be sick but before she could continue along this train of thought, the spinning slowed until she felt her feet hit solid ground. The force at which she landed caused her knees to tremble before they collapsed underneath her, but instead of falling to the ground, Anais handed gripped Valora's tighter and pulled her back into a standing position.

Once the bright lights faded from behind Valora's eyes, she looked around wildly before she smiled at Anais. "Thank you," Anais smiled down at her, "Vous êtes bienvenu."

Valora continued to smile at the strange women, who had turned her head around and was now leading the way up to a large white gate, much like the one back at her home. As they neared the shimmering white gates, Valora noticed that they were well over ten feet tall, with large vases a top them that held the brightest blue flames she had ever seen.

A soft voice cut into Valora's thoughts as she walked underneath the gateway. "Ils soyez appellent the bleu flammes de destin," Valora turned her head to look at Anais, who was glancing down at her as they walked.

"Are they always that bright? Always lit?" Anais smiled and nodded. Valora's eyebrows rose as she turned her head back to look at the flames. "De cette façon la petite," Valora turned back to see a large, bluish white carriage in front of them.

Once Anais noticed that Valora was paying attention she opened the large door and motioned for her to enter. Valora walked to the opened door slowly, her eyes wandering over the forms of several large horse like creatures. They couldn't be real horses though, because they were almost larger than the carriage.

Valora shook her head and climbed the rest of the way into the carriage, her grip on the sleeping Persephone tightening briefly. A few moments later, Anais joined her in the spacious carriage. Once the carriage door was shut, it lurched forward causing Valora to lose her balance and almost fall to the floor, except she didn't. Once again Anais grabbed her arm and helped her to her feet. Valora brushed her hair away after being seated again and gave Anais a large smile.

"Thank you," Anais nodded but didn't say anything. Valora thought it was strange, but keep it to herself as she straightened her black dress and sat back into the cushions. The carriage ride continued for several minutes in silence, during which Valora wondered about the large creatures she had seen attached to the carriages. As she opened her mouth to ask Anais what they were, the carriage slowed down until it came to a halt with a jerk. Valora managed to stay seated, but she jerked so hard that Persephone awoke from her long slumber.

"Nous sommes ici le petit," Valora turned her head away from her upset familiar at the sound of the French voice beside her. She nodded and then waited for Anais to exit the carriage before she scooted across the seat and then down the golden steps to the ground. Anais was standing a few feet away from the doors so Valora could have room to stand with her kneazle. Valora turned around once she was on the ground and shut the carriage door behind her.

Once the door clicked into place the carriage began moving again, causing Valora to take a few steps backward, almost into Anais. "Faites attention le petit." A french voice said close to Valora's ear, but she wasn't listening anymore than she was watching where she was going. She bumped into Anais as she watched the carriages fly into the air, the large horses flapping golden wings that she didn't remember seeing earlier.

"Wha…What are those…?" Valora finally managed to stutter out as she followed the carriage as it flew across the grounds before them. From behind Valora Anais tilted her head to the side, wondering how to phrase her response. She chose to do so in English.

"They are Madame Olympe's personal Abraxan horses. She breeds them here and allows them to pull the carriages to the palace." Valora let the words flow over her. Abraxan horses? That word seemed oddly familiar to Valora, but where had she heard it before? Before Valora could think about it anymore Anais grabbed her elbow lightly and started leading them along the white stone path that led to…. the largest palace Valora had ever seen. "Welcome to Beauxbatons Palace."

Valora sucked in her breath as she took in the beautiful white stone walls that gleamed pale blue in certain areas. Anais turned her head slightly and gave a small smile at Valora's reaction as she continued to lead the way to the front doors. As they neared the palace Valora noticed, as she tilted her head backwards severely, that the palace's roof was a deep royal blue. By the time Valora lowered her head, they were standing at front doors to the Palace.

"Venez le petit, Je vais vous montrer où mes quarts sont et où la salle de classe de divination est avant que vous soyez placé dans votre maison." Anais said as she grabbed a hold of the large white gold door handle and gave a slight push. The doors swung open slowly, giving Valora plenty of time to gaze at the entrance hall in wonder. Blue flames floated high in the air, giving the entire room a pale blue glow as the lights reflected off of the stone white walls.

Anais lead Valora over the threshold and allowed her to look around the palace. It was even more beautiful now that she was standing inside. There were no suits of armor in the entrance hall, just blue flames and large ornate vases in each corner of the room. Two hallways led to the left and right parts of the palace.

"Come," Anais said as she led the way down the left corridor. Valora followed slowly at first, her head tilted backwards so she could take in the blue flames that floated above her. "Valora! Quite dawdling." Valora swung her head back to its normal position, startled at the sound of English coming from the strange woman, and noticed that Anais was at the end of a very long corridor…. And Valora was only a few feet from the entrance hall.

Valora lowered her head in embarrassment as she sped up and moments later rejoined an irritated Divination Professor. "This is a large palace, mon cheri. It is very easy to get lost so please, pay attention to where we are going." Valora raised her eyes to look at Anais face. From what wasn't hidden under scarves, Valora could tell Anais wasn't mad at her; she was only tired from her long trip overseas.

"My apologies Mrs. Goshawk. It will not happen again." Anais raised an eyebrow at Valora's new found formalness but she spared the girl a small smile before she turned around and walked a few feet before turning down the corridor on the right, Valora following closely.

Anais led them down the corridor in silence before they entered a large rectangular room. A single grand staircase occupied the room, climbing the walls as it grew higher. Once Valora thought it was safe to stop, she did so, and took in the large green tinted walls that surrounded her. Slowly, Valora tilted her head back, and was surprised to see a glass domed ceiling four floors up.

It was one of the most beautiful rooms Valora had ever seen, the way the light reflected off of the green walls seemed to make it glow. They continued to stand at the entrance for a few moments longer before Anais began heading for the stairs ahead of them.

"There are two houses here at Beauxbatons that you will learn about when you are being sorted. One house lives in this wing of the palace and the other lives in the right wing. The dormitories for both houses are located on the second floor. Classrooms and libraries are located on the third floor along with Headmistress Olympe's office. All of the professors, except myself, that teach in this wing of the palace live on the second floor." Anais said as they reached the first landing, turned left and continued climbing.

"My quarters are located beside the Divination classroom because I like living away from people, but I still want to be close to my class incase a student needs me." Valora nodded, but since she was behind Anais, the Divination Professor didn't see.

They climbed more steps in comfortable silence. They passed the second floor landing and as they were nearing the next landing Valora's stomach gave a loud growl. Anais stopped and turned around and gave her an understanding look. Valora opened her mouth, her face reddening drastically, but before she could speak Anais raised her hand.

"It's alright mon cheri, apparation takes a lot out of a person." Valora nodded but her face was still crimson. "I haven't eaten yet," Anais raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. It was obvious to her why Valora hadn't eaten yet. She must have woken up and gone straight to the funeral she found her at.

Anais nodded her head before she turned back around and continued climbing the remaining stairs. "Almost there little one." Valora shifted Persephone to her other arm, the ruffles on her dress making a soft crinkling noise as she followed, a slight drag to her step.

They reached the landing and Anais began leading the way down another long corridor. "Since you have special reasons as to why you are attending Beauxbatons early, you will have to work extra hard to prove yourself to the other students, because they will not know the reason why you are here unless you tell them." Anais said as they walked down the corridor at a comfortable pace.

Valora nodded her head, once again forgetting that Anais couldn't see the motion. Blue lights flickered throughout the corridor, making the hall glitter as if it were made of sparkling diamonds. They rounded the corner a moment later and Valora stopped as her eyes fell upon the most beautiful painting she had ever seen in her eight years.

The painting itself was huge; it was hanging from the floor to the ceiling on the left wall of the corridor. In the first half of the painting, as Valora now saw a tiny seam in the painting as she drew nearer, was of a beautiful woman with long, wavy black hair that flowed over her shoulders to the middle of her back. She wore a long red dress that was tied at the waist with a yellow scarf and on what was visible of her hands she had on several gold rings and bracelets.

Behind the woman was a tall backed black velvet armchair. Valora blinked a few times after she looked at it, it seemed like something was occupying the chair. She didn't move her eyes and sure enough, something in the chair moved. Moments later yellow eyes stared at Valora from the painting causing her to jump slightly. Now that the thing's eyes were opened Valora could distinguish a jet-black kneazle sitting in the armchair.

The kneazle looked around the painting before closing its eyes again and presumably going back to sleep.

Valora smiled at the painting, it was so simple yet held an air of elegance. Anais stepped up beside Valora and even though she couldn't see her face, Valora knew she was smiling. Valora looked away from the half of the painting that held the beautiful woman and turned her head to look at the rest of the painting. It held a crystal ball on top of a three-legged oak table. The ball held no mist at the moment, allowing Valora to see through it and notice a small door in the painting. Valora squinted her eyes and tried to read the tiny writing.

"No Trespassers. Divination students only." Valora smiled at the tiny message, knowing that most people wouldn't have noticed it hidden inside the painting.

"Come le petit, I want to show you my quarters and let you get changed before the sorting begins." Anais said from beside Valora, who turned her head back around and gave her professor a nod.

Anais stepped closer to the woman in the red dress and leaned in, her lips barely inches away from the surface. In the next moment the painting gave a shudder and the woman swung inward, allowing entrance into her hiding place. Valora figured Anais must have whispered a password when she was inches from the painting. Anais straightened back up and motioned for Valora to follow her inside.

Valora walked closer to the painting, and as she stepped over the painting's frame and walked past the woman's face, she moved her head and stared into Valora's eyes. In the seconds it took for Valora to register that something was wrong, her eyes had clouded and she was falling to the ground. The last thing Valora remembered before she was consumed in the darkness was seeing Anais turning back around and standing next to the portrait of herself, no expression on her face.

!!#!!#!!

"_Miranda leave me alone!" A young girl yelled as the knocking on her door grew louder. Upon hearing the yelled out command the knocking paused long enough for another voice to yell, "But I need you to tell me if Octavious likes me!" _

_The young girl threw her hands onto the desk she was sitting at before she stood and walked the short distance to her door, unlocked it, and threw the door open. _

_The small girl on the other side stepped backwards quickly upon seeing the other girl. It was obvious by the look on her face that she was scared. With good reason to be, the older, taller girl was seething in her bedroom doorway. _

"_Miranda, I-am-not-your-bloody-personal-fortune-teller!" The small girl, Miranda, took a step back again. "You just said a bad word." She whispered. The older girl continued to glare. _

"_Besides, mom said you have to help me whenever I want." Miranda said with cock of her head. This was the last straw for the older girl, she gripped onto the doorframe and started to speak, her voice rising in her anger. _

"_I have to? So that's what this is? Hid me away for years like I have a curse, an incurable disease, and then you realize you can use me for your own pleasure? News flash Miranda, I'M-YOUR-OLDER-SISTER, NOT-A-TOOL! I quit being the family's most hated member, being treated like a monster that owes you something!" _

_Miranda's eyes grew wide. "What are you saying?" The older girl leaned out of her room an inch before she said "I'm leaving." Moments later the door slammed shut in front of Miranda, whose eyes where as large as saucers. _

"_Mum! Anais is running away!"_

!!#!!#!!

_Anais pulled her long black hair into a bun before she grabbed her old Hogwarts trunk that was under her bed and began piling all of her belongings into it, casting several shrinking charms as she went. Slowly all of her belongings that she cared about, which included her school books from the past seven years, the presents her friends had given her, her clothes that still fit, and her Gringotts key filled the enlarged nine year old trunk. _

"_Stupid family," She muttered as she gathered a large box into her arms from the back of her wardrobe before she walked back over to her trunk and placed the large box into it without casting any charms on it. _

_As Anais laid a blanket over her belongings gently there was a loud banging on her door. "Anais Goshawk you open this door right now young lady and tell your sister whether that boy likes her or not!" _

_Anais looked up from her trunk and gave the door a quizzical look before she swung her head back around and slammed the old trunk lid shut and stood up. She quickly shrunk her trunk and placed it in her pocket. _

"_Allez à enfer!"Anais yelled out before she closed her eyes and apparated out of her bedroom. Moments later her bedroom door blew open. _

!!#!!#!!

_Anais walking down a crowded street in London before a large sign with a cauldron on it materializes in front of her. _

!!#!!#!!

_Anais left Gringotts with a large bag of galleons and sickles in her pocket. She walked back into the leaky cauldron and out the front door, back onto the busy London Street where she pulled up her jacket's hood and started down the street. Anais turned down a dark alley and looked around. Upon seeing no one, she closed her eyes and apparated away. _

!!#!!#!!

_The feeling of nothing underneath her, before the sharp contrast of a hard stone walkway greeted Anais' skin. She stood up and began walking towards a small villa in a much warmer place than what had been her home, her prison in England. _

!!#!!#!!

_Anais' beautiful, flawless face shone from happiness as her father opened the villa's front door. _

!!#!!#!!

_Anais crying as she touched her burnt face. She reached down and pulled out several long scarves and began wrapping her face and hair in them. Five minutes later Anais was covered from head to toe in fabric, the only things showing where her fingers and her maple brown eyes. What a way to spend a twenty-first birthday. _

!!#!!#!!

Slowly the flashing images stopped and darkness surrounded Valora again. "Come back Valora. Come…. Come back …" Valora looked around the darkness, but she saw nothing, so why was she hearing a voice? Never before had voice penetrated the darkness that wasn't a vision. "Valora come back, you have to get ready for the sorting."

Anais? The darkness faded away once Valora realized her professor was calling her. She blinked a few times, her vision slowly filling with the light of Anais' quarters. Anais was sitting on a high backed chair like the one from the painting, her hands were folded in her lap and she was staring at Valora intently.

Valora stared back for a moment before she looked around. She was in a large room with burgundy walls and a lot of furniture. Tables and chairs, couches and figurines littered the beautiful living room. Valora looked down and noticed she was sitting on a black silk cushioned couch, her black dress blending in to the point it was hard to tell where it ended and where the cushion began. Persephone was laying on the cushion next to her, still asleep, her white and brown fur contrasting with the couch drastically.

Valora moved her hands onto her dress and smoothed out several wrinkles that had appeared during her lapse from consciousness. "I'm glad you came back Mrs. Malfoy. I was being to worry that you might miss the sorting." Valora looked back up when Anais started speaking.

"I'm sure I have plenty of time to get ready Mrs. Goshawk. It was only one thirty when we reached your quarters, and the sorting isn't supposed to start until five, correct?"

Anais nodded with a semi-patient look on her face. "Yes, that is correct, but you haven't been with me for several hours Mrs. Malfoy. It is almost four thirty now."

Valora felt herself get faint as her eyes widened. Four thirty? She'd been having visions for three hours? In the day time? Then the rest of the information caught up with Valora and she felt sick. Sorting was in thirty minutes and she was still dressed in her mourning dress, not what she planned on wearing for her first impression with the other students.

Apparently her thoughts showed on her face because Anais gave her a small smile. "It's alright mon cheri, just get a new dress out of your trunk and I'll make sure you look beautiful before you must head to the dining hall."

Valora continued to stay seated for a few minutes longer before she processed Anais' words. She stood up and walked over to her trunk, which was next to a door she had yet to notice. Anais must have un-shrunk it while she had been stuck in the visions.

Valora unlatched the lid and lifted the heavy top. It fell to the other side and smacked against the base of the trunk while she carefully looked through her school supplies before she reached her clothes. Valora looked through the dresses thoughtfully before she pulled out a knee-length, baby blue dress that was a wonderful contrast to the dreary black dress she was currently wearing, and turned back to face Anais. The Divination Professor gave the dress a hard look before she nodded and pulled out her wand. "Close your eyes mon cheri, and hold out the dress."

Valora did as she was told and shut her emerald eyes as she held the dress away from her body. Suddenly a cold breeze greeted Valora's skin before the dress in her hands vanished and reappeared covering Valora's shivering skin. She opened her eyes and looked down, her hands stretched out in front of her so she could look at the beautiful dress she was now wearing.

Once she was satisfied Valora looked back up and noticed her black dress was laying, folded, on top of her trunk. She spared a look at Anais before she walked over and placed it inside with the rest of her clothes.

"Alright mon cheri, you must hurry down to the dining hall so as not to be late for your sorting." Valora turned back around and listened to her Professor that had yet to acknowledge that something strange had happened with Valora when she entered her quarters.

"To get back to the dining hall, you must go back down the corridor, down the stairs to the first floor, back through the corridors, and across the entrance hall. The dining hall will be on your left with large, double doors. You will enter the room with the other students and follow the other first years to the center of the room and remain standing."

Valora nodded, thinking to herself that that should be easy enough to remember, right? Before Valora could ask any questions Anais stood up and led Valora, an alert Persephone, and a shrunk trunk back to the rear of the painting, the only exit to her quarters.

"If you leave your familiar with me, I will make sure she gets to which ever house you are put in safely." Valora turned her green eyes up to the brown ones that towered above her. Could she trust this woman with her familiar? Would she give her back to her when the sorting was over with?

Slowly Valora raised Persephone up so Anais could take her, and Valora's heart tightened when her kneazle opened her big yellow eyes and gave her a look of utter confusion. It's alright Persephone, I'm not giving you up. Valora thought loudly before she turned and walked out of the opened portrait hole, being careful not to look at the younger version of her Professor as she past it.

Valora walked down the corridor and turned left in complete silence, from behind her she heard the portrait close shut. No footsteps followed the noise. Valora turned her head back, hoping that Anais was walking behind her, but no one was there, Valora was alone in a huge palace. Hopefully her memory of what little she had seen would be enough for her to get to the dining hall.

Corridor, three flights of stairs, more corridors, and finally, after several minutes of walking, Valora reached the Entrance Hall. It looked different than when she saw it earlier, for one thing it held students that were on their way to the dining hall.

Valora stood back a little bit until she found who she thought were the first year students. She quietly walked over to them and followed as they walked down the right corridor and turned into a large room with double doors.

As Valora past underneath the doors, she noticed intricate carvings all along the frame. Before she could try to figure out what it said, she was through the doorway and standing in a large round room that held only three tables. Blue drapes hung on the walls and as Valora looked around, she noticed that despite the hall being crowded with people, everyone was still standing behind a chair talking no louder than a whisper.

Slowly a path cleared for the first years and the semi- small group walked between two round tables, that as Valora guessed, held around three hundred and fifty students each. All of the students watched the new students walking up to the cleared area in the center of the room, many of them noticed a small girl that was obviously younger than the other first years. This caused the whispers to grow slightly louder, and somehow Valora knew it was because of her.

!!#!!#!!

**Author's Note: yay!!!! that chapter was a killer. I hope you enjoyed it, and you'll leave me a nice big fat review. **

**French translations.**

**Vous êtes bienvenu.-** You are welcome  
**Ils soyez appellent the bleu flammes de destin- **They are called the blue flames of fate  
**Le petit-** little one  
**De cette façon le petit -** This way little one  
**Nous sommes ici le petit-** We are here little one  
**Faites attention le petit-** Pay attention little one

**Venez le petit, Je vais vous montrer où mes quarts sont et où la salle de classe de divination est avant que vous soyez placé dans votre maison-** Come little one, I am going to show you where my quarters are and where the Divination classroom is before you are placed in your house.

**Mon Cheri-** My Darling  
_**Allez à enfer-** Go to hell _


	20. Chapter Nineteen: The underaged student

**Author's Note: Yay! This chapter is finally finished! Actually this chapter and the next one were a whole to begin with, but they were getting too long, so i cut them. Please Read and Review!!!!! I love Reviews!!!! This chapter has not been beta-read.**

**Enjoy!**

!!#!!#!!

Chapter Nineteen: The under-aged student

Draco and Damien climbed the staircase that led to their bedrooms in relative silence. They hadn't been upstairs in over six hours, ever since their godfather woke them up at ten that morning for their cousins' funeral, and they were exhausted as they reached the top of the stairs.

Draco slowed down as he neared his door, and since Damien was behind him he came to a halt beside his brother. "What's wrong Dray?" Draco raised an eyebrow at the nickname but he didn't berate his brother, instead he simply pointed at a note that was perched against the base of his door. Damien leaned around his brother and looked down at the innocent looking letter that held Draco's name atop it.

"Well, open it." Damien said when Draco failed to pick it up. Draco turned to look at Damien then, who shrugged his shoulders at his brother's glare, but he turned back around and picked up the letter. Carefully Draco turned the letter over and broke through his sister's blue seal before he opened the crisp parchment and unfolded it.

"Dear Draco,

I'm sorry I had to leave without giving you a proper goodbye. I want you to know that I'm going to miss you so much. I don't know what I would have done without you, Damien, mother, and father when it came to my visions, you helped me survive. Now Draco, don't spend all of your time in front of a mirror, you need to start studying harder so you can actually beat Damien in potions. Please don't fight with him while I'm gone. I promise all of you I will come home whenever I can.

Je serai toujours votre petite soeur, en dépit de ce qui pourrait se produire.

Love, 'Lora."

Draco looks up from the letter to grin at Damien, but he was no longer standing beside him. Draco turned his head and saw his brother standing beside his own bedroom door, a similar letter clutched in his hands. Draco walked over to his brother and waited for him to finish reading his letter. Once he did so, Damien looked up with a smile.

Without saying a word the brothers swapped letters and the only difference Draco found in Damien's letter was the part directed directly at him.

"Now Damien, don't let Draco get to full of himself now that I'm gone, we don't need his head getting any bigger than it already is." Draco looked up from the letter with a slightly hurt look in his eyes.

Since Damien had already finished reading Draco's letter he saw the emotion before it flickered away. "Don't be like that Draco, you know 'lora is only joking. She would never say anything that would hurt you on purpose." Draco looked up from Damien's letter and gave him a slight nod.

"I know that 'mien, it's just, I never knew I had a big head." And to follow that statement Draco lifted his hand up and felt his head. The fact that his brother was being dead serious made it all the more hilarious for Damien. He let out a loud laugh that caused Draco to pause and swing his head back to him.

"Why are you laughing?" He asked, his voice slowly becoming icy. Damien stopped laughing. "No reason."

Draco looked his brother over, who in turn just stared at him. Grey eyes bore into Emerald before Draco gave his brother a small smile and a nod before he turned back around and walked to his bedroom. He opened the door and entered his room without another word or glance at Damien.

Damien was now standing alone in the corridor wondering what had just happened between Draco and himself. Was he really mad at him for laughing? And if so, why had he simply smiled and walked away?

Damien shook his head and turned to his own bedroom door and turned the silver snake head handle and entered his dark green bedroom and walked over to his desk to begin a return letter to Valora.

Meanwhile, Draco was sitting with the lights out in his silver bedroom, wondering if there was more to his sister's comments than she was letting on. After all, she's the one that has visions.

Both brothers lifted their heads at the same time and prayed that Valora was safe at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic in France, a place that was now her home for the majority of the year.

!!#!!#!!

Whispers filled the blue glittering dining hall. By this time the group of first years were standing in the open area in the hall, many of them whispering to each other about how beautiful the castle was, and how they were going to be sorted.

Valora let these words flow over her as she tried to listen to the other whispers; the ones that the older students had started once they saw her. It seemed like the whispered words from the students standing at the table in front of her were saying much harsher words than the other students, but then again being talked about is never a good thing.

"Regardez elle est si minuscule."

"Je souhaite mes cheveux était cela blonde légère."

"Elle ne peut pas êtreplus que,ce qui, six années âgé ?"

**"**Elle est si beau"

"Je me demande pourquoi elle est ici."

Suddenly all of the students straightened up and the whispering died down immediately; the first years mimicking the older students by standing at attention and closing their mouths. Valora stood still, but her eyes wandered the hall wondering why all movement had ceased.

It was soon apparent why. The large white oak doors swung open and an extremely tall woman entered the dining hall. As she passed through the door frame Valora noticed several people following behind her, and just as Valora was about to stop paying attention to the others she noticed Anais walking beside a man close to her in height. So these people must be the professors.

While Valora was watching the newly arrived professors, the tall woman had reached the clearing that held the first years and she stopped directly in front of them. Valora, noticing that the professors had stopped walking, tore her gaze away and saw the woman who was nearly four feet taller than herself standing in front of her.

The woman spared her a smile before she smiled at the rest of the first years. She then moved around them and up to the only unoccupied table that sat at the far end of the hall. It was a straight table, unlike the large round ones, that allowed the occupants to watch the other tables. The other professors followed her at a steady pace.

The first years turned to watch their progress across the room and Valora began to feel nervous as they rounded the table and stood behind their chairs, the tall woman standing behind the center-most ornate chair. She raised one of her jeweled hands into the air before she grabbed onto the chair's back and pulled it out.

The sound of chair gliding softly across the floor filled the room as everyone else pulled out their chair. Valora was amazed. The discipline at this school was incredible. Slowly the woman stepped in front of her chair and she spoke for the first time. "Vous pouvez asseoir." Her voice flowing easily across the cavernous hall.

But to Valora's surprise, none of the students sat down. Instead the professors walked in front of their chairs and sat down. Well that was interesting Valora thought and she was sure the other first years were thinking along the same lines as herself.

"Bienvenue!" She said with a smile. "Bienvenue une fois de plus à un nouveau année à Beauxbatons! Avant que nous commencions, je voudrais souhaiter la bienvenue dos mes vieux étudiants."

At this statement, all of the older students gave her a slight bow which she returned with a nod. "Et à mes nouveaux étudiants, bienvenue." As if by chance all of the first years bowed at her words, completely in sync.

"Maintenant, svp stand dans une ligne ainsi vous peut être placé dans votre maison." Slowly the first years managed to form a straight line, and somehow Valora was at the end of it. At least she wasn't the first person in the line, which happened to be a small black girl with straight brown hair that reached her shoulders.

"Veuillez faire un pas en avant et fermer vos yeux." the girl did so, and the rest of the students watched as a sky blue flame appeared above her head. Valora was enchanted, the flame was so bright. It hovered above the girl's head before the flame dimmed and then turned to a brilliant sapphire blue.

The flame disappeared and the girl opened her eyes, and without the woman saying a word she walked over to the table on Valora's left, the one that had been harsher in their whispered comments. No clapping followed the girl's arrival; in fact none of the students at the table acknowledged her presence when she reached one of the empty chairs that had appeared seconds ago.

Shaking her head slightly Valora turned her gaze back to the front of the line and watched as the blue flame hovered above another girl's head. Once again the flame dimed before it turned to a pale sky blue. The flame disappeared and without a word the girl walked to the opposite table, the one on Valora's right.

Slowly the line shortened until it was the boy in front of Valora standing close to the Head table, the flame hovering above his head. Now that she was up close, Valora could see that the flame was actually touching the boy's head, and then it dimmed. For a while it did not change color until it finally turned Sapphire blue.

From behind the boy Valora noticed his shoulder's sag slightly in relief before he walked to the table and stood behind the new chair. And suddenly it was her turn.

"Veuillez faire un pas en avant et fermer vos yeux." Valora raised her head high and showed none of the fear she was feeling as she took several steps forward and closed her eyes.

Since her eyes were closed she couldn't tell when the flame appeared above her, but after a few moments she felt something stirring deep within her, like something was calling to a hidden part of her soul. Then warmth seemed to fill her body, filling every pore until she thought she might explode from the heat and pressure of it all. And then, just when she thought she might pass out, it faded away, faintly at first and then very steadily until Valora missed its presence.

Just as Valora was about to open her eyes she felt the heat return, but instead of it filling her body as it had just done, it seemed like she was emitting the heat. It grew from her chest and flowed upward towards the crown of her skull, all the while giving off immense heat that was somehow comforting to Valora.

Once all of the heat reached the top of her head, it gathered there and swirled around until it left all at once. It was so sudden that Valora felt herself sway. Then she saw a brilliant white flame that had the faintest specks of blue towards the ends. It gave her the shivers.

Without knowing why Valora opened her eyes and stared up into the shocked eyes of the tall woman. Why was she shocked? Where was she supposed to go sit, she didn't see a sapphire flame or a pale sky blue flame… did her flame mean she wasn't meant to attend Beauxbatons? All of these thoughts and Valora's sorting took less than a minute to occur.

Ever so slowly the woman's eyes cut to the table on Valora's left, indicating that she was to sit there. Valora felt relief, so she had been accepted after all. She turned and walked the distance to the table, feeling all eyes on her since she was the last student to be sorted.

Before she turned to stand behind her seat she caught a glimpse of the Professors reactions. Everyone wore identical expressions of amazement and wonder, laced heavily with shock.

Well that's weird, none of the students seemed the least bit phased by what color her flame had been. Valora thought as she took the last available chair, one right next to the first sorted small black girl.

Valora remained facing the inside of the table along with the rest of the students as the woman began speaking again, **"**Félicitations et bienvenue à vos nouvelles maisons chez Beauxbatons. Première annéeétudiants apprendra plus au sujet de leur maison une fois que le repas est terminé**. **Svpappréciez." And with that she sat down.

The sound of feet moving and chairs gliding filled the room as the students finally sat down. Valora looked around and watched as the plates and silverware appeared. They were all sterling silver plates with blue flowers on them. Valora smiled; so far she liked it here.

Moments after the plates appeared small menus appeared atop them. Valora looked around, as did the other first years at her table; there were only seven, at the older students. Most of them had picked up their menus and pointed their wands to what they wanted before they lowered their wands and allowed their menus to vanish.

In a matter of seconds food appeared on the older students' plates. Glancing around Valora lifted up her menu, seeing out of the corner of her eye the girl next to her mimicking her movements. That made Valora smile. Valora placed her wand against the words, _coq au vin, _and waited for her menu to disappear.

It did moments later and her food appeared. It was placed so nicely on her plate she almost didn't want to eat it, but then her stomach gave a rumble causing her to blush lightly as she picked up her fork. She cut into the chicken with ease and raised the fork to her mouth, savoring the taste. It was delicious. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the girl beside her eating a similar dish.

While Valora ate her dinner the older students began having quiet conversations with each other. Upon hearing the others talking Valora smiled before she turned her head to the right and waited for the girl to finish eating what was in her mouth.

"Hello." The girl looked up, startled, before she turned her head and saw Valora looking at her expectantly. "Hi, I'm Eris Stone." Valora smiled back, "Valora Malfoy."

Eris smiled and the two began talking about their families and why they wanted to come to Beauxbatons; while they ate and talked a boy watched them from a few seats away. Valora and Eris finished eating their main courses at the same time, so they continued their conversation while they waited for the dessert menus to appear.

As Valora talked to Eris she had the feeling that someone was watching her, and true enough when she cut her eyes to her other side a boy was staring at her and Eris. When the boy saw she had seen him staring he blushed and ducked his head down. Valora waited for him to look back up, and when he did moments later she gave him a smile.

"Hello, I'm Valora Malfoy." The boy blushed again but he replied with a shy smile. "Geoffrey Parker." Valora turned slightly in her seat so she could face Geoffrey, Eris smiled at him from Valora's other side. "Well Geoffrey Parker, how do you like Beauxbatons?"

"It's alright so far. All I've seen is the entrance hall and here, so I don't have much of an opinion yet." Valora nodded, understanding that some people might not be as impressed with the Entrance hall as she was with the entire school; after all she had already seen one of the grand staircases and the third floor, so her opinion was biased.

They continued their conversation which included Eris while they ate their newly arrived desserts. While the three English first years ate a brunette girl directly across from Valora leaned to the girls next to her and began talking in French, very loudly.

"Regardez-les, stupides filles anglaises petites." The girls around her laughed loudly. Valora cocked her head slightly so she could listen to them better while she talked with Geoffrey and Eris.

"Vous savez elle est seulement huit années âgé?" The girl continued, leaning towards the others as she nodded her head at Valora. The girls around her shook their heads in response, silently begging her to continue. Halfway around the table a blonde girl shook her head in disgust.

"Je parié elle parents ne pourrait pas tolérez-la et cela est pourquoi ils ont envoyée elle ici." More laughs followed from that mean comment. Valora closed her eyes and Geoffrey and Eris shared a look.

"Je parié elle ne parle même pas français!" That caused most of the girls around her, which Valora figured were second years since all of the older looking students were ignoring the conversation, to begin laughing harder.

Valora had had enough; she slammed her chalice down on the table and lifted her face to the offending girl.

"Excusez-moi?" Valora said in perfect French, even better than the brunette's. Everyone that laughed turned shocked eyes to Valora; Eris and Geoffrey smiled proudly towards the others even though their French wasn't that great. The blonde girl down the table smirked to herself.

"Je pensé que les gens ici ont su comment se comporter. Je devine que je avais tort." Eris almost snorted at Valora's words, while people around them chuckled. The brunette scrunched up her face and glared at Valora.

"Ce qui vous signifier? Naturellement je sais comment se comporter." Valora raised an eyebrow, much like her Uncle Severus does to his students when they say something stupid.

"Vraiment? Parce que je étais enseigné jamais insulter une personne je ai jamais se rejoinder avant. Je devrais patienter jusque je aie parlé leur alors agir après."

"Pourquoi vous petit gosse!" Valora let a smile cross her face, it was a smile that would cause her brothers to think twice about what they were about to do, but as it was, this girl didn't know that. It was perfect.

"Maintenant que je sais vous êtes une personne bas, je peux agir dans la réponse. Vous pouviez insultez-moi quand vous avez pensé que je ne pourrais pas vous comprendre, mais pouvez vous faites-le encore maintenant que vous savez est-ce que je peux ?" The brunette was being to look uneasy, maybe she shouldn't have talked about this girl.

"Errr…" Valora smiled that the girl's lack of words. "Vous voyez, contrairement à vous, je insulte des personnes à leur visage."

"Juste parce que je choisis pour parler anglais ne me fait pas une petite fille anglaise stupide. Ce serait comme moi vous disant, vous êtes stupide parce que vous ne pouvez pas parler anglais." The students around Valora nodded their heads in agreement.

"En outre, juste parce que je ai huit ans ne me fait pas stupide, si toute chose il signifie que je suis plus futé que le plupart des personnes puisque je suis ici. Une fois que De nouveau je suis avérant je ne suis pas une petite fille stupide. Je étais donné spécial permission 'être ici. je ne suis pas ici pas parce que mes parents ne ont pas voulu moi."

Valora paused and let the tension build before she spoke her next words. "Contrairement à de ce qui vos parents ont fait à vous." At her closing words the brunette girl's eyes began to water before she slid her chair back and walked out of the hall as fast as was allowed. After all, the Headmistress was still in the room. Eris slide Valora a smile as the other students stared at the door in shock, never before had someone left before they were dismissed. Slowly the students turned their heads to look at the Head table.

!!#!!#!!

**Author's Note: Please Review!!!!**

Here's the French Translations- By Chapter 21, I will be having everything in French in bold letters. Translating is to hard and time consuming right now.

**"Je serai toujours votre petite soeur, en dépit de ce qui pourrait se produire."-** I will be always your little sister, in spite of what could occur.

**"Regardez elle est si minuscule"-** "Look, she's so tiny!"

**"Je souhaite mes cheveux était cela blonde légère."-** I wish my hair was that light blonde

**"Elle ne peut pas être plus que, ce qui, six années âgé ?"-** She can not be more than, what, six years old?

**"elle est si beau"-** She's so beautiful."

**"Je me demande pourquoi elle est ici."-"**I wonder why she's here."

"**Vous pouvez asseoir**"- you can sit

**"Bienvenue! Bienvenus une fois de plus à un nouveau année à Beauxbatons! Avant que nous commencions, je voudrais souhaiter la bienvenue dos mes vieux étudiants." -** Welcome! Welcome once more to a new year at Beauxbatons! Before we start, I would like to welcome back my old students.

**"Et à mes nouveaux étudiants, bienvenue."** – And to my new students, welcome.

**"Maintenant, svp stand dans une ligne ainsi vous peut être placé dans votre maison." -"**Now, please stand in a line so you can be placed in your house."

**"Veuillez faire un pas en avant et fermer vos yeux."** -"Please step forward and close your eyes."

**"Veuillez faire un pas en avant et fermer vos yeux."** -"Please step forward and close your eyes."

**"Félicitations et bienvenue à vos nouvelles maisons chez Beauxbatons. Première année étudiants apprendra plus au sujet de leur maison une fois que le repas est terminé. Svp appréciez." -**Congratulations and welcome to your new houses at Beauxbatons. First year students will learn more about their house once the meal is over. Please enjoy.

**"regardez-les, stupides filles anglaises petites".-** Look at them, stupid little English girls.

**"Vous savez elle est seulement huit années âgé?"** - You know she is only eight years old?"

**"Je parié elle parents ne pourrait pas tolérez-la et cela est pourquoi ils ont envoyée elle ici."-** I bet her parents could not tolerate her and that is why they sent her here."

**"Je parié elle ne parle même pas français"** -I bet she doesn't even speak French!

**"Excusez-moi?"-** "Excuse me?"

**"Je pensé que les gens ici ont su comment se comporter. Je devine que je avais tort"** - I thought people here knew how to behave. I guess I was wrong.

**"Ce qui vous signifier? Naturellement je sais comment se comporter."-** What do you mean? Of course I know how to behave.

**"Vraiment? Parce que je étais enseigné jamais insulter une personne je ai jamais se rejoinder avant. Je devrais patienter jusque je aie parlé leur alors agir après."** -"Really? Because I was taught never to insult someone I've never met before. I should wait until I've talked to them then act accordingly."

**"Pourquoi vous petit gosse!"** -"Why you little brat!"

**"Maintenant que je sais vous êtes une personne bas, je peux agir dans la réponse. Vous pouviez insultez-moi quand vous avez pensé que je ne pourrais pas vous comprendre, mais pouvez vous faites-le encore maintenant que vous savez est-ce que je peux ?"** -"Now that I know you're a mean person, I can act in response. You could insult me when you thought I couldn't understand you, but can you still do it now that you know I can?"

**"Vous voyez, contrairement à vous, je insulte des personnes à leur visage."-"**You see, unlike you, I insult people to their face."

**"Juste parce que je choisis pour parler anglais ne me fait pas une petite fille anglaise stupide. Ce serait comme moi vous disant, vous êtes stupide parce que vous ne pouvez pas parler anglais."-"**Just because I choose to speak English doesn't make me a stupid little English girl. It would be like me telling you, you're stupid because you can't speak English."

**"En outre, juste parce que je ai huit ans ne me fait pas stupide, si toute chose il signifie que je suis plus futé que le plupart des personnes puisque je suis ici. Une fois que De nouveau je suis avérant je ne suis pas une petite fille stupide. Je étais donné spécial permission 'être ici. je ne suis pas ici pas parce que mes parents ne ont pas voulu moi."** -"Also, just because I'm eight years old doesn't make me stupid… if anything it means I'm smarter than most people because I'm here. Once again I'm proving I'm not a stupid little girl. I was given special permission to be here, not because my parents didn't want me."

**"Contrairement à de ce qui vos parents ont fait à vous."** -"Unlike what your parents did to you."


	21. Chapter Twenty: Maison des flammes

**Author's note: This is the last chapter i will be translating english into french. So be ready to see French words in bold print next chapter. Maybe when i have enough time i will go back an fix it, but as of right now it took me over three days to translated chapter 19 and 20.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, i enjoyed writing it. Please Read and Review.**

!!#!!#!!

Chapter 20: Maison des flammes de saphir

The tall woman held the room's attention as she stood from her chair, wisely the students stayed seated once she gave a look to the entire dining hall. "Mlle Bontecouservira la détention demain soiraprès dîneren raison deelletôt depart. Je suis confidant sa maison informera elle, parce que si elle est en retard, chacun dans sa maison sera puni." Valora's house gave a collective nod to her to which she simply raised an eyebrow before she sat back down, the feast now more subdued.

It serves that girl right for trying to mess with a Malfoy, Valora thought as she smiled to herself, Eris, and Geoffrey. A little while later Valora could swear she felt someone watching her. Slowly she raised her eyes and met two pairs of brown eyes that were glaring at her. Valora was slightly taken aback. Why were these girls glaring at her?

Then it dawned on her, these were the girls the brunette had been talking with earlier and now they were staring at her like she had insulted them as well. It didn't take long for the glares to become too much for Valora to bear, so she looked away as her smile faded. Her eyes traveled down the table and came to rest at a pretty blonde girl that was smiling at her.

But before Valora could open her mouth to form any words for the girl, silence fell throughout the dining hall once more. The tall woman had slide back her chair causing all of the student's heads to turn, and upon seeing her about to rise they pushed away from their tables and stood with such grace and speed it made Valora slightly dizzy as she moved to follow her housemates.

Once all of the students were standing the Professor's slide their chairs back and stood, and finally the tall woman placed her hands upon the head table and pushed herself up from her chair. All eyes were on her as she surveyed the dining hall. Several minutes past without a word said, until a smile slowly formed on her face, **"**Maintenant que le repas est terminé, étudiants suivent vos professeurs à votre maison. Une fois là toutes les premières années apprendront la histoire de leur maison. Vous pouvez partir."

The students remained still as the woman and Professors walked around the Head table and to the closed double doors. The tall woman laid a single hand on the doors and pushed them open before she disappeared from sight, supposedly down one of the branching corridors. Once she was gone the Professors split into two groups, and waited for the students to line up behind them.

Slowly the students began to walk around their tables in an orderly manner until there were two single file lines, one next to each table behind one of the sets of Professors. Upon seeing their students ready for further instruction the professors turned, in sync, and led the way out of the dining hall. The professors that were leading the other house turned to the left once they cleared the oak doors while Valora's house turned to the right, the way Valora had traveled hours earlier.

Neither house said a word to the other as they split apart and began walking the long corridors to their dormitories. Valora noticed that Eris was behind her, and that Geoffrey was some distance behind them. Valora's house walked past the Entrance hall and down the large corridor, turned down the corridor that appeared on their right and down another corridor before they came to the room that held the staircase that climbed the walls.

Valora heard Eris gasp softly, and she couldn't help but agree. Since it was nearing full dark the stars were visible through the glass domed ceiling, causing the pale green walls to glitter and glow. The professors paused for a few minutes so the first year students could admire the view.

Once they were certain everyone had their fill they began leading the way up the staircase. They reached the second floor landing in silence and turned under the archway that Valora had only glanced at earlier. As she drew closer than before she noticed the same strange marking carved into it that she had seen surrounding the entrance to the dining hall.

«Ο προφήτης είναι η μητέρα και ο προστάτης μας, ιδρυτής και υπερασπιστής. Μαγικός μας είναι δικός σας, δεδομένου ότι δικός σας είναι δικός μας. «

And once again she didn't have enough time to decipher what the carvings meant, because when she tried to look again she noticed she was already halfway down the corridor. Valora shook her head, vowing to understand what the carvings meant.

The long line of students continued down the glittering corridor in silence, the older students wanting to get to their beds quickly while the first years gazed at the blue flames above them in wonder. After turning right the professors finally came to a halt in front of a bare patch of stone wall. The professors spread out and turned to face the students behind them.

A tall man began telling the students how to enter their dormitories from the center of the spread-out professors. A collective nod passed among the students, but the two English speaking first years, Eris and Geoffrey, looked confused.

Thankfully for them a voice began repeating the instructions in English. "In order to gain access to your house all that is required is that you place your right hand against the wall behind us, directly in the center. Then state how many are entering, understand?" Valora smiled. She recognized the heavily laced voice as her Divination professor.

The professors waited a few minutes before they turned around and waited for the tall man to place his hand against the wall. "Cinq professeurs et la maison entière de flammes de saphir." The wall before them gave a shudder before it disappeared completely and revealed an open, cavernous common room. The professors led the way inside and called out, "Deuxièmes annéeset levezrapport àvotre dortoirs pour lit. Vous pouvez partir."

It was at those words the older students broke away from the line and walked up to their professors. The students gave them a nod before the large, three-hundred something, group split into boys and girls. The girls veered slightly to the right of their professors and climbed up a tall, spiraling staircase that leveled out onto a platform that disappeared into the wall.

The group of boys walked to the left of their professors and began to disappear as they walked down a staircase to their dorms. The remaining students watched their housemates ascend and descend their staircases, all wondering why they were being left with the intimidating group of professors.

The professors made no move to speak until every single upper year had disappeared from the common room, which took several minutes. Finally, once it was just the five professors and seven first year students, the tall man that spoke earlier stepped forward and graced them with a smile.

"Bienvenue! Ceci est le plus noble et le plus prestigieux maison à Académie de Beauxbatons. Ceci est le maison de flames de saphir, également connu as le maison des élites. Veuillez venir asseyent."He motioned to the common room behind him and waited for the first years to began walking, which they did after a few minutes of hesitation.

As Valora walked around the professors she noticed just how magnificent her new common room was. In the center of the room stood a large fireplace that was supported by three columns that climbed to the ceiling. Three overstuffed blue couches sat around the fireplace, while in each corner of the large room held a table and two more couches.

Valora followed the other first years over to one of the couches in the center of the room and sat down, patiently waiting for the professors to join them. Slowly the professors walked over to the couch opposite them and sat down.

"Avant que nous allez plus loin permettez-nous de se presenter." The tall man said as he motioned to the professors beside him. "Je suis Cassius Prince, le Potion maître." He spared the students a smiled before he motioned to the woman beside him.

"Je suis Viven Moreau,le dueling professeur." Valora studied the two professors while Viven smiled at them. Cassius was a tall man with short black hair and a nose that reminded her of her godfather. Viven on the other hand had long brown hair that sat around her crossed arms.

"Je suisRosalie Laurent, le charmes professeur, et le charme création professeur." Valora looked away from Viven at the sound of a delicate French voice. Her eyes landed on a petit woman with shoulder length blonde hair that shimmered as if flames were dancing off of it, even though the fireplace wasn't lit.

"Je suis Reginald Dubois,le antique runes professeur." Reginald was a balding man that didn't try to hide the fact with what was left of his black hair. He seemed like a nice man.

"Je suis Anais Goshawk,le Divination professeur." Anais smiled at all of the first years, but her eyes seemed to linger on Valora, as a matter of fact, it seemed as if all of the Professors' had gazed at her the longest. "Nous sommes les têtes de cette maison, ainsi si un quelconque de vous ont besoin de quelqu'un pour parler à, veuillez venir voir un de nous."

Slowly the first years nodded their heads, but Eris and Geoffrey waited for everything to be repeated in English, which Professor Prince began speaking in moments later.

"Now on to the important information; this is our common room, and as you saw girl dormitories are up the stairs while boys are downstairs. The stairs have charms on them so only the correct gender may access them."He said looking at each first year in the eyes while he waited for Rosalie to repeat in French.

"Your classes begin at eight in the morning and breakfast is served at six sharp. If you miss it, you miss it. The hall locks itself until the next meal starts, so be on time**." **At his words several of the first years fidgeted, apparently they weren't use to being on time.

"As you witnessed earlier, the students do not sit down until Headmistress Maxime has sat down. The only exception to this rule is when she is not anywhere on the grounds. She will always be present for meals, normally already seated so you can come in and eat. You are not allowed to leave a room unless you are dismissed by a Professor or the Headmistress. Understood?"Slowly all of the students nodded.

"Since this is the house of elites, you are expected to exceed in all of your classes, never get below an 'E', or you might be re-sorted." Cassius gave them an evil smile before his face returned to normal.

"You will learn more tomorrow after your classes. I expect all of you in the Dining Hall ten minutes early so you can get your schedules. You are dismissed."

Slowly the students stood from the couch and began walking away from the round fireplace, towards the staircases. Just as Eris and Valora finished saying goodnight to Geoffrey, a voice sounded from behind them. "Miss Malfoy, please stay behind."

Valora stopped walking immediately. Eris turned her head and at Valora's nod she continued following the other first year girls towards the stairs. Once they began climbing Valora turned around and began walking back to the seated Professors. Through their faces she saw Anais looking at her expectantly.

"Yes?" Valora asked as she sat back down on the couch. The professors didn't say a word; they simply studied her, until Anais sat forward slightly.

"Miss Malfoy, since you have been given special permission to attend Beauxbatons three years early, you will have to work three times harder than the entire Elite house. Is that understood?" Valora's eyebrows tingled in her nerves, but she nodded nonetheless.

Anais' face broke into a smile. "Good. Since you will need specific help with your gift, I will be your personal professor. Whenever you need help come straight to me, I will always be available for you, mon Cheri."

Valora's nerves eased at her professor's words, because even if she hadn't just said that, it was what she was going to do anyway. "Your schedule will be different from the other first years, so please come to my quarters and I will give it to you after breakfast. Since you will be with me, you will not be counted later for your first class. Understood?" Anais asked her, not expecting an answer but yes.

Valora smiled and nodded her head. "You are dismissed." Valora stood and thanked her professors before she walked to the spiral staircase and began climbing up towards her new bedroom.

From below her she could hear the professors talking softly, no doubt about her. Valora shook her head as she reached the landing that led to the girl's dorms, why must every teacher know why she's here? Anais said she had the right to tell who she wanted about her gift, shouldn't that include professors too? Apparently not.

Valora continued to think along these lines as she passed under an archway and began walking down a corridor that held several doors down the left and right walls. As she neared the first door on her right she saw a largish plaque that bore the words in a looping script, "First Years."

Valora smiled and pushed the door in, which led her into another, shorter, corridor. This time only two doors stood on either side of the corridor, directly opposite one another. Slowly she walked up to the door on her left and read, "A-L." Shaking her head, Valora looked at the door behind her "M-Z", with a nod that no one saw Valora straighten herself and pushed the door opened, to see Eris standing in the middle of the room.

Valora smiled at her new friend as she finished entering the room and closing the door behind her. "Hey, Eris."

Eris smiled back at her, "Hey Valora. Guess we're the only two in here." She said as she gestured to the two blue draped poster beds that stood on either wall of the room. Valora spared the room a glance before she nodded. "Bed?" She asked a few minutes later, to which Eris eagerly agreed.

The two girls then crossed the large room to their trunks and began preparing for bed, Eris getting the bathroom first since it was closest to her bed. Once the two girls were in their night clothes, Valora walked over to Eris and looked up at the taller girl.

"You didn't understand what those girls were saying about me, did you?" Eris looked down at Valora without answering for a few moments. "No, I didn't, but whatever they said wasn't nice, that much I could tell. But, Valora…" Valora titled her head to show she was still listening. "I don't want to know. I don't care. You're my friend, and if you tell me what she was saying I might cause myself a detention, and I know my dad wouldn't like to hear about that on my first day."

Valora didn't say anything in reply to Eris' words, her smile simply widened and she leaned in and gave Eris a quick, but strong hug. After they pulled apart, Valora told Eris goodnight and walked over to her king size, four poster white oak bed and laid down, pulling blue silk sheets over her tiny body.

In a matter of seconds, both first years were asleep.

!!#!!#!!

_A small baby, no older than seven months, lay clutched in her father's arms as he argued with a slender black woman. "Soleil please don't do this. You know I don't care if you are a witch, and what about Eris? What if she is to? How am I going to be able to teach her everything she needs to know about her world?" _

_The slender woman spared her daughter a glance, "I don't care how you do it, but you have to. She's no longer my daughter."And with that, she turned around, grabbed her bags off the front porch, and stuck out her wand. In seconds the knight bus appeared and she climbed aboard, never looking back. _

!!#!!#!!

_Eris walking into a small living room that held her father's drum set and a sectional couch, nothing more, nothing less. "Dad? Dad where are you?"Eris called out as she walked through the living room and into the kitchen. Eris finally found him in the dining room, surrounded by stacks of music notes. _

_"Dad." Startled, the rocker looked up at his eleven year old daughter. "Yes Eris?"_

_Eris' face broke into a grin, "I finally got the letter from Beauxbatons!" Her dad sprung away from the table and ran to his daughter's side and pulled her into the air. "I'm so happy for you baby!" _

!!#!!#!!

_Two small boys walked out the front door of a white sided house in the middle of the afternoon. They walked over to a pile of toys and unclasp their hands before they sat down and began playing. One of the boys, one that had dark blonde curly hair, suddenly looked up from his train that he was playing with to smile at his brother, who was playing with an identical train. _

_Suddenly the boy dropped his train on the ground and fell backwards, his body shaking and jumping uncontrollably. The curly haired boy dropped his train down and pulled out a toy wand and said they only spell that would work with it. "MOMMY!" _

_In seconds a tall woman apparated into the front yard, not caring if her neighbors called the Ministry on her. "Geoffrey what? Oh... Oh my god, Matthew…." The woman rushed to her son's side and steadied his head and waited for the seizure to stop so she could turn him on his side._

_Once his head was tilted, she pulled out her wand and sent a patronus to St. Mungo's for some healers. Her horse patronus appeared moments later stating that three healers were on their way. In less than a minute three pops of apparition sounded signaling the arrival of the healers, who quickly stabilize the young boy on the ground before they levitated him back in the house. _

_During all of this, Geoffrey sat on the grass, staring at the spot his twin brother had once occupied. _

!!#!!#!!

_Geoffrey sat at the end of a long table, his head lowered as he listened to the other children talking amongst themselves. Without alerting the other children, Geoffrey began to talk under his breath. "How can they act like nothing happened? How can they continue their lives while you're not here? Don't they understand what happened?" _

_Geoffrey looked to the seat beside him, the empty, blue plastic chair beside him that was his brother's. But, as Geoffrey looked back to his coloring book, that chair had been empty for almost a year now. _

!!#!!#!!

_Anais barely managed to reach the corner in time as another spell whizzed past her head, "Venez dos ici, freak!" Anais didn't look back, she continued running as fast as her twenty year old legs would carry her in this unfamiliar labyrinth of alleyways. _

_"Venez hors; Venez hors, là où jamais_ _vous êtes._ _Vous savez nous vous trouverons,_ _et je parie que vous avez vu __ce que nous_ _allons faire à vous! Venez hors vous peu freak!"_

_Anais felt the tears streaming down her face, but she quickly brushed them aside so she could see where she was going: down another trashcan lined alley it seemed. By now it was getting dark out, most likely time for dinner. Anais shook her head as her thoughts traveled towards who was waiting for her back at her villa; she would deal with him later. _

_"Là où êtes vous freak?!"Anais turned her head back, they sounded much closer now. Looking around Anais saw a row of trashcans that could block her from her assailants' view, so she quickly rushed over to them and knelt down. She pulled her hands up over her mouth to stop the sounds of her sobs from being heard. _

_Out of the haze of her terror, Anais heard a voice whisper, "Incendio." Anais' eyes grew wide in the split second it took for the flames to engulf her face. _

!!#!!#!!

_Anais ran inside her house, straight up to her bedroom and collapsed onto the top of her unmade bed. The burns stung as the cool air fell onto her face, causing Anais to cry out, her chest heaving from the sudden apparation she triggered moments before. _

_Slowly Anais sat up and got her wand from under her bed and walked over to her mirror. A swollen, fiery patch of skin stared at her, silently wondering why it had been attacked. She shook slightly as she casting several cooling charms on her face. _

_Once she could stand the pain Anais packed all of her belonging and shrunk her old trunk to toy size and stuck it in her pocket, then she walked out of her room and down the wooden stairs to her father's office. Anais pushed the door opened. _

_An older man was sitting behind a large mahogany desk, talking on the phone. Upon seeing his daughter, he leaned into the phone. "Elle est ici. Je vous appellerai dos." He then hung up the phone. _

_"Anais, __je suis si heureux de vous voir fait il chez-moi__ coffre- fort__."__ Anais stared at her father in shock. "Coffre- fort? __Est cela ce qui vous avez dit? Vous pensez ayant moitié mon visage_ _a brûlé par un feu magique__ était coffre- fort? Si je a eu pas apparated, __illégalement depuis mere pulled mon permis, directement dans la pelouse avant je serais mort!"_

_Her father said nothing. He just stared at her like her mother always had, like she was a monster not fit to live. That was the last straw for Anais, she pulled out her wand "Incarcerous!" Thick, heavy ropes slithered out of her wand and around her seated father, who looked surprised at the disobedience his daughter was showing him. _

_"Anais, Ce qui sont fait?"Anais stared at him before she sneered, the burnt skin splitting at her mouth. "Ce qui vous voulu fait à moi."__And with that Anais walked out of the office, and out of the house. She stood in the front yard and gazed up at the two-story cottage with some remorse for what she was about to do. _

_"Fiendfyre." The abnormal sized flames leapt from her wand and into the opened doorway of her home. The fire spread until it engulfed the entire villa. And from inside the house, Anais could hear the screams of her father. _

!!#!!#!!

"_Goodbye Axel, may your father join you in hell," James said as his wand tip began to glow green. "Avada Kedavra," As James watched the curse shoot out of his wand, he finally looked at his target. _

!!#!!#!!

Valora opened her eyes, happy to be awake as she could feel the vomit building up in her throat, but before she could even push back her covers Eris walked into her line of vision.

"Oh holy crap." Valora thought as she looked at her friend, whose face was chalk white as she stared right at Valora.

!!#!!#!!

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review.**

Here are the French Translations.

**"Mlle Bontecou servira la detention demain soir après dîner en raison de elle tôt depart. Je suis confidant sa maison informera elle, parce que si elle est en retard, chacun dans sa maison sera puni."** –Miss Bontecou will serve detention tomorrow evening after dinner because of her early departure. I am confident her house will inform her, because if she is late, everyone in her house will be punished."

**"Maintenant que le repas est terminé, étudiants suivent vos professeurs à votre maison. Une fois là toutes les premières années apprendront la histoire de leur maison. Vous pouvez partir"-** Now that the meal is finished, students follow your professors to your house. Once there all the first years will learn the history of their house. You can leave.

**"Cinq professeurs et la maison entière de flammes de saphir."-** Five Professors and the entire house of sapphire flames.

**"Deuxièmes années et levez rapport à votre dortoirs pour lit. Vous pouvez partir"-** Second years and up, report to your dormitories for bed. You can leave.

**"Bienvenue! Ceci est le plus noble et le plus prestigieux maison à Académie de Beauxbatons. Ceci est le maison de flames de saphir, également connu as le maison des élites. Veuillez venir asseyent".** -"Welcome! This is the noblest and most prestigious house at Beauxbatons Academy. This is the house of sapphire flames, also known as the house of the elites. Please come sit."

**"Avant que nous allez plus loin permettez-nous de se présenter"** -"Before we go further allow us introduce ourselves."

**"Je suis Cassius Prince, le Potion maître."** -"I am Cassius Prince, the Potions master."

"**Je suis Viven Moreau, le dueling professeur."** - "I am Viven Moreau, the Dueling Professor."

**"Je suis Rosalie Laurent, le charmes professeur, et le charme création professeur."** - "I am Rosalie Laurent, the Charms Professor, and the Spell Creating Professor."

**"Je suis Reginald Dubois, le antique runes professeur."** -"I am Reginald Dubois, the Ancient Runes professor."

**"Je suis Anais Goshawk, le Divination professeur."** -"I am Anais Goshawk, the Divination Professor."

**"Nous sommes les têtes de cette maison, ainsi si un quelconque** **de vous ont besoin de quelqu'un pour parler à, veuillez venir voir un de nous."** -"We are the heads of this house, so if any of you need someone to talk to, please come and see one of us."

"**Venez dos ici, freak!"** -"Come back here, Freak!"

**"Venez hors; Venez hors, là où jamais vous êtes. Vous savez nous vous trouverons, et je parie que vous avez vu ce que nous allons faire à vous! Venez hors vous peu freak!"** -"Come out; come out, wherever you are. You know we will find you, and I bet you saw what we're going to do to you too! Come out you little freak!"

**"Là où êtes vous freak?!"-"**Where are you freak?!"

**"Elle est ici. Je vous appellerai dos."-"**She's here. I'll call you back."

**"Anais, je suis si heureux de vous voir fait il chez-moi coffre- fort."** -"Anais, I'm so glad to see you made it home safely,"

**"Coffre- fort? Est cela ce qui vous avez dit? Vous pensez ayant moitié mon visage a brûlé par un feu magique était coffre- fort? Si je a eu pas apparated, illégalement depuis mere pulled mon permis, directement dans la pelouse avant je serais mort!"** -"Safely? Is that what you said? You think having half my face burned by a magical fire was safe? If I hadn't apparated, illegally since mother pulled my license, directly into the front lawn I would have died!"

**"Anais, Ce qui sont fait?"-"**Anais, what are you doing?"

**"Ce qui vous voulu fait à moi"-"**What you wanted done to me."


	22. Chapter Twentyone: Beginning of Secrets

**Author's Note: Yay! Another chapter completed! This is the longest chapter i've written so far, being 12 pages long on word. I hope everyone enjoys it. All of the french is in bold print, just like i promised last chapter.**

**P.S. I have a trailer for Harry Potter and the Prophet Eyes up on my youtube page. (To which there is a link to on my profile, since it won't let me put it here.) ****It is not to the original music i created it with, but i still think it's good. Please let me know what you think. **

!!#!!#!!

Chapter Twenty-one: The beginning of Secrets

Sunlight. That was the first thought that appeared in Draco's mind the next morning. Slowly the nine-year old blonde opened his grey eyes and was met with more of the sharp light that managed to sneak past his heavy green drapes.

After debating with himself for several minutes Draco finally sat up in his bed and looked around his silver room, a hand coming up and rubbing the crick out of his neck. He pushed his comforter away and climbed out of his bed and walked to his bathroom, where he noticed a horrifying sight. His hair was sticking up in every direction.

He gave the mirror a glare before he turned around and turned his shower on. Once he was clean and his hair finally fixed, slick with gel so it laid flat, Draco walked out of his bathroom and over to his wardrobe, pulled out some of his more comfortable clothes, a green silky pullover and black trousers, before he made his bed and walked over to his door. After giving his room another look Draco nodded to himself before he turned the handle on his door and walked out into the corridor.

Draco looked down the corridor to where Valora's door stood, the door shut. He shook his head, there was no use thinking about her now, all she thought to say about him in her letter to Damien was that he was vain. Draco shook his head, he knew he wasn't vain.

Finally Draco managed to look away from his sister's bedroom room and his eyes came to rest at Damien's instead. Without knowing how it happened, Draco suddenly found himself standing in front of his brother's bedroom door, his hand raised to knock. Draco shook his head as he began backing away from the door, his hand still raised. 'Why should I wake him? Just so he can think of more ways to mock me?' Draco thought before he lowered his hand back to his side, where it would stay with the other hand.

Slowly he turned and began walking down the corridor, past Valora's door again, past his door, and finally stopped at the top of the staircase. After several minutes Draco realized why he had yet to walk down the staircase, in all of his nine years he had never left his floor without Damien or Valora with him. This realization caused Draco's eyes to narrow on the first step, his face to harden. That was a weakness, a flaw, something a Malfoy isn't supposed to have. With a firm determination Draco grabbed onto the railing and took a step forward. Seconds past where all his foot met was air before it connected with the hard surface of the step.

Draco gave himself a triumphant smile before he continued down the stairs, happy he beat one of his flaws down, before it could become a problem. Draco continued smiling as he walked down the corridor and ended up in front of the parlor, its door's already opened.

He looked around the room before he walked inside and over to his chess set, and sat down. Slowly Draco's mood turned sour as he stared at the empty seat across from him, Damien's seat.

!!#!!#!!

While Draco had been trying to fix his unruly hair Damien had woken up and walked sleepily to his own bathroom. He grimaced at the state his hair was in, but he didn't stress out over it. He turned his shower on and proceeded to clean himself of the previous day's grime before he dried off and combed his strawberry blonde hair into a more managed state.

Damien looked at his reflection once more before he walked out of his bathroom and over to his wardrobe, where he put on a pair of grey trousers and a black pullover before he walked over to his bed and picked up a waiting Seifer.

"_Where are we going Master?"_ One of Seifer's heads asked Damien as he was walking to his door_. "First don't call me 'Master', we are familiars until we die and I don't think I will be able to stand that for the rest of my life. Call me Damien."_ Each of Seifer's head looked at each other before they turned back to Damien and seemed to nod, if a snake could nod.

Damien gave them a smile before he placed them around his neck and opened his door. _"We're going to find Draco."_ He said as he walked over to his brother's door.

"_I do not hear anything inside Master Damien." _The head closest to his ear hissed causing Damien to give the wall a look of aspiration before he continued past Draco's door to the top of the staircase. From his place atop the stairs Damien saw a flash of blonde hair turning around the corner at the bottom.

Damien smiled as he began following his brother, silent thoughts wondering why Draco left without him floating in the back of his head. He reached the bottom of the stairs, turned to the left, and saw Draco standing in the doorway to the parlor before he entered.

Damien continued to follow his brother and in several minutes he reached the open parlor doors and looked inside. Draco was sitting at his favorite birthday present from their father, a green and silver marble chess set. Damien walked into the room and noticed his brother didn't move, but remained staring at the empty seat across from him.

Slowly Damien made his way over to his seat and sat down without a word. Draco met his eyes after several minutes but neither spoke, they just continued to stare at one another before Damien raised his hand and moved one of his chess pieces.

The life seemed to return to Draco, who in turn moved one of his pieces. The brothers continued playing without a word and it seemed, for the time being, the hard feelings Draco had towards his siblings disappeared over a game of silent chess.

!!#!!#!!

Valora blinked away the sleep in her eyes before she pushed the covers away and tried not to cave under Eris gaze as she climbed out of bed.

"Valora, are you alright?" Eris asked as she watched her friend cross their bedroom. Valora's back stiffened slightly at her friend's voice, but she turned around and smiled just the same.

"Of course I'm alright Eris, why wouldn't I be?" Eris took a few steps forward, "Because you were tossing around in your sleep like you were having nightmares,…." Valora cut her off before she could continue, already knowing what she was about to add.

"So you're worried about me like I'm some sort of baby? Just because I'm eight doesn't mean I'm a baby!" Eris looked shocked at her friend's outburst. "Of course not Valora, I would never think that, it's just…." Valora's face scrunched up and she looked like she was about to cry.

Eris stopped and looked at her friend, "Never mind Valora, I shouldn't have said anything." Slowly Valora's face returned to normal and she nodded to Eris. "We need to get ready for class."

Eris nodded in return. "You go ahead; I have already had a shower." Valora inclined her head before she turned and finished walking over to their bathroom, where she closed and locked the door behind her.

She brought a hand up and rubbed her face as she looked at the ground. 'I can't believe I just tricked Eris like that,' Slowly Valora brought her hand down and walked over to the shower and began her daily routine, all the while cursing herself for fooling her new friend.

Once Valora and Eris were finally dressed for their first day of classes, both wearing their pale blue robes with the school crest on them, they gathered their books and placed them by their bedroom door for easy access after breakfast, and walked out into the corridor that connected the first year bedrooms together.

The door to the other bedroom was open and three girls could be seen smoothing their robes down. "Hello," Eris called out, causing the other girls to turn their heads sharply at the sudden noise.

One of them, a tall raven haired girl, gave Eris and Valora a smile before she walked over to them. "**Hello." **Valora smiled back and they waited in the corridor for the other two girls to join them. "Ready to go?" Eris asked everyone and received nods in return.

So the five first year girls began walking down the corridor to the door that opened out into the larger corridor, right next to the staircase landing. The girls, all ranging in height and hair color, with Valora being the shortest with the blondest hair and the polite girl the tallest with the darkest hair, made quite a sight to see as they descended the girl staircase, twirling around twice before reaching the common room below.

Valora's eyes scanned the common room, looking for a familiar face. Finally, after scanning the entire common room, her emerald eyes landed on a certain first year boy.

Valora began looking her friend over as she continued to descend the staircase. Geoffrey was standing against the stone wall in his blue robes looking around the common room; his curly blonde hair shinning in the blue light emitting from the fireplace.

After a few moments Geoffrey's eyes met Valora's and his face lightened as he smiled up at her and Eris. Valora smiled back and began walking towards him while the other girls followed, Eris walking beside her. In a matter of seconds Valora stood in front of her friend.

"Sleep alright?" Geoffrey tilted his head and nodded to Valora's question before he asked her the same thing. Valora smiled at him brightly. "I slept wonderfully, just like I always do."

From her spot beside Valora, Eris's eyes narrowed slightly but she kept her words to herself. Once Geoffrey and Valora finished talking the large group of first years, that now included Geoffrey and another boy, placed their hands against the stone wall and in an instant they were standing in the corridor outside of their common room.

Everyone's head swung around to look back at the wall they had just passed through, but it looked exactly like it did on the other side, a stone wall. They shrugged it off and began walking down the long corridor before they turned left and continued walking. The three girl's that had joined Valora and Eris were speaking to one another in French, the boy that had yet to introduce himself was walking straight ahead as he stared at the ground.

Valora didn't notice any of this, though. She was too busy wondering if she should have told Eris the truth earlier… and if there was any way to fix the mess she was getting herself into.

Valora was jerked from her thoughts as Eris laid a hand on her shoulder. Valora tilted her head and was graced with a beautiful smile from her friend. "Watch your step." Eris said as they walked out onto the second floor platform. Valora nodded as she smiled back.

Conversations continued as the group of first years walked down the staircase to the ground floor landing, where they began walking down the corridor with a large group of older students.

Finally they reached the dining hall and looked into the large room. The Headmistress was already seated so they continued inside and the students immediately dispersed into smaller groups; most of the older students walked to the far side of their table while the first years continued walking towards the seats nearest them.

Breakfast that morning was less eventful than the sorting feast with only half of the school showing up for breakfast. Valora smiled at everyone she was introduced to, including the other first years.

Apparently one of the girls, Amelia Dubois, was the niece of Reginald Dubois the Ancient Runes Professor Valora had met the night before. The other two girls seemed nice enough; Stephanie Lerfervre was the tallest of the first year girls that had been the first to greet Valora and Eris, while Dominique Deveau kept to herself but in a sweet, shy sort of way.

Overall Valora was having a very good morning, that is, until the brunette girl from the night before entered the dining hall with her two friends. The girl immediately found Valora and began making her way straight towards her. Valora sat up straighter and watched as the blue robes swished around the girl's knees in her anger. As they hall grew quiet and the girl drew nearer a voice sounded from behind Valora.

**"No talking to the first years after last night Kaprece. Take your seat." **Valora turned her head and gazed up at her favorite Professor while the brunette, Kaprece, stopped in her tracks before she nodded. **"Yes Professor Goshawk."**

Once Kaprece had turned to sit at the opposite end of the large table Anais looked down and smiled at Valora. "Are you finished eating yet Mon Cheri?" Valora glanced back her empty plate before she nodded. "Then follow me." Valora told Eris and Geoffrey goodbye while she waved to everyone else and began to follow her Divination Professor back towards the 'staircase room'.

They walked in comfortable silence past the second floor landing and up to the third floor where they turned and began walking down the familiar sparkling corridor. Once they reached the end of the corridor and turned to the right Valora was once again gazing upon the beautiful painting that hid Anais quarters and the Divination classroom.

"Come Mon Cheri, I don't want you to be too late for your classes." Anais said as she turned her head towards Valora, not once slowing her pace towards her portrait. Valora nodded, eager to get her schedule and began learning more magic.

Just like the day before Anais walked as close as she could get to the painting of the black haired woman in the red dress and whispered something. This time Valora was sure it was the password to enter.

Slowly the portrait swung inward and Anais stepped inside leaving Valora to stare at the painting suspiciously. She remembered the last time she looked at it while she entered the quarters and she was sure not to do it again. So Valora turned her gaze to the floor and walked into the large living room.

When no visions flashed before her eyes Valora raised her eyes and gave a smiling Anais a smile in return. Anais motioned to the black couch while she walked over to a new piece of furniture in the room, a large mahogany desk. While Valora walked over to the couch and sat down, sliding slightly as her silk robes met the silk cushions, Anais was flipping through several papers on her desk before she gave a small sound of happiness.

She turned back and began walking over to Valora. **"Here is your schedule. Study it and if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask me." **Valora nodded as she took the piece of parchment from her professor.

Monday, *Wednesday*, Friday

6:00am – Breakfast  
8:00-9:30am – Charms  
9:45-11:15am – Transfiguration  
Noon –Lunch  
1:30-2:45pm – Herebology  
3:00- 4:30pm – Divination  
5:00- 6:30pm – Dinner  
7:00- 8:30pm – History of Magic  
*Wednesday has no History of Magic class. Instead there is a Midnight Astronomy class.*

Tuesday, Thursday

6:00am – Breakfast  
8:00-9:30am – Potions  
9:45-11:15am – Defense Against the Dark Arts  
Noon – Lunch  
1:30-2:45pm – Muggle Studies  
3:00-4:30pm – Divination  
5:00-6:30pm – Dinner  
7:00-8:30pm – Private Lessons with Professor Goshawk

Saturday, *Sunday is a free day.*

6:00am – Breakfast  
8:00-9:30am – Care of Magical Creatures  
*Free Period*  
Noon – Lunch  
*Free Period*  
*Free Period*  
5:00-6:30pm – Dinner  
7:00-8:30pm – Private Lessons with Professor Goshawk

Valora finished reading her schedule at looked up at her Professor in amazement and horror. "Is that even possible?"Anais gave her a smile. **"Of course your schedule is possible Mon Cheri, I made it myself." **Somehow those words didn't ease Valora's horror in the least but she nodded anyway.

**"Well, now that you have your schedule you best head to class."** Valora lifted her head back up, not knowing she was staring at the parchment in her hands again, and gave Anais a smile before she stood from the couch.

"When will I be able to talk with you?" Anais titled her head as she went over her day in her head. **"Come and see me after your History of Magic class tonight, we simply won't have time to talk in or after Divination."**

Slowly Valora nodded and waited for Anais to open the portrait again, which she did moments later. Anais turned back **"I will see you tonight Mon Cheri. Enjoy your first day of classes."** Valora smiled as she walked past, was it acceptable to consider a Professor a friend? Well Valora walked past Anais and once again didn't look at the painting as she walked out into the corridor.

"Mon Cheri?" At the questioning voice Valora turned around and saw Anais walking towards her. "I believe these might come in handy, don't you?" She asked as she handed Valora her books she needed for her first two classes.

Valora's eyes widened. "How did you . . . ?" Anais gave her a look. Right, Valora thought as a faint blush appeared on her cheeks, she was a Professor. She probably called a house elf to get them.

"Go to class Mon Cheri." Anais said as she pointed down the long corridor on the left, which was Valora's right. And once again Valora nodded and said her goodbyes before she began walking down the long corridor.

She past several doors, including the Ancient Runes classroom, and Transfiguration classroom before she stopped in front of one that had its door propped open. Valora leaned around the doorframe and read '_Charms'. _

Proud that she had found the class Valora walked inside and saw Eris and Geoffrey sitting towards the front, an empty seat between them. Valora straightened her back and walked proudly, like a Malfoy, into the classroom and over to her seat between her friends.

Upon sitting down Eris turned and gave her a smile followed shortly by Geoffrey, whose eyes twinkled slightly at the sight of his friend. Valora returned the greetings before she got a quill and an inkwell on the desk next to her Charms book.

Valora, Eris and Geoffrey started a small conversation while they waited on the Professor to enter. They didn't have to wait long, for right as the clock turned eight the door slammed shut causing every head to turn to look at the back of the class. Everyone, that is, except Valora, Eris, and Geoffrey.

The three had noticed something strange right before the door slammed, but they hadn't wanted to say anything. And sure enough, as everyone else was staring at the door the chair behind the Professor's desk began to shimmer, and then it was suddenly occupied.

Rosalie Laurent winked at Valora and her friends before she made a sudden movement with her wand, which Valora hadn't even noticed, and a loud bang was heard through the class.

Startled, the students turned their heads back and were surprised to see the Professor standing sitting behind her desk. Rosalie gave them a stern look. **"Class is taught from my desk, not the door."**

And without missing a beat she gave a small flick of her wand and her desk suddenly began speaking. **"That's right! How silly it is of you to think the door could teach charms! It's just a door, afterall."** Then Rosalie gave the class a big smile, her blonde hair shinning a light blue color.

"**Welcome to first year charms!" **

!!#!!#!!

Severus slammed his hand down on the table as he brushed his hair out of his face. He had been occupying this table in library at Malfoy Manor for almost a week and he still hadn't been able to find anything that would help him understand his goddaughter's visions.

Severus glared at the book in front of him before he placed it atop an already large stack of books, none holding any useful information. As he picked up another book the library doors behind him opened, spilling more light into the dimly lit room. Severus whipped his head around and sneered. Sirius Black stood staring back at him from the doorway.

"What do you want Black?" Severus asked as he turned back to the book. Sirius glared at the back of Severus' head before he gave a sigh. "I want to know more about my godchildren. And seeing as you're their other godfather, I figured I could ask you."

Severus raised an eyebrow at his book, "Very well. Sit down and I'll tell you what I can." A smile lit Sirius face before he shut the door behind him and walked over to the crowded table and sat across from Severus.

Severus eyed him for several minutes before he closed the book and folded his hands on the table. "Before I tell you anything personal I will say this. Damien and Valora love it here Black, so don't even think about trying to take them away."

Sirius gave him a sharp, dark look. "I would never take Lucius' children away from him. Lily gave him permission to adopt them, and I respect that. I just want to be a part of their lives here."

Severus gave Sirius a look before he nodded. "Very well, listen. Before you hear about what has happened to them in their lives, I think you should know about their personalities and their habits." Slowly Sirius nodded, just eager to hear about his godchildren.

"First is Draco, who takes after his father in every sense. Draco, despite what he says, is very vain. If Damien or Valora mess up his hair he will throw a tantrum until it is perfect again. Damien is much more laid back than his brother, but he too cares about his appearance, if only to please Draco. Valora is quiet, friendly and sometimes very withdrawn into herself."

"Because of this, and her visions Draco and Damien are very protective of her. In fact Damien, Draco and Valora are extremely close as far as most siblings go. They can always be found together, and the only exception is when they are in different lessons with me or asleep in their own rooms. They value family above all else, which is why the deaths affected them as they did." At Severus' pause Sirius nodded, showing he was understanding.

"Lucius adopted Valora not long after Lily was killed. He had to wait until Damien was four before he managed to finalize his adoption. When Valora was three she began having visions during her sleep, visions that were resistant to every potion I could give her, including potions I created to specifically treat them; and she continues to have them every night"

Sirius' eyes widened. "Every night for five years?" Severus simply nodded.

"Never before did she have them in the daytime, but that changed four days ago. We were in the middle of a transfiguration lesson when she went rigid and her eyes clouded to white. And, well, you should know the rest of that story, shouldn't you Black?"

Severus asked, and of course Sirius knew what else happened. He had been freed from Azkaban four days ago because of several visions brought to the Ministry. Sirius' face had grown dark at the question but he didn't make a rude comment in return.

Severus noticed the demeanor change and instead of chiding Sirius for not responding, he continued. "When Damien was six years old Lucius noticed, while the siblings were in the gardens, that Damien had gotten onto the grass, ruining his trousers. Well, Lucius walked outside to scold him, when he saw something strange. Damien was next to Valora's feet, trying to coax a snake away from her."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Why is that strange?" Severus, in turn, sneered at him. "Because, Black, Damien was speaking parseltongue." Sirius' jaw began to drop, but then he thought about it. Didn't Damien come back from Diagon Alley with a Runespoor around his neck?

Before Sirius could say anything the library door burst open and Draco and Damien ran inside. Immediately Severus stood. "What is the meaning of this? You two know that is not the proper way to open a door!" The childish smiles on the boys' faces promptly fell.

"Sorry Uncle Severus." Draco and Damien said as they looked to the floor. Severus straightened his back, which was stiff from sitting all morning. "It's alright boys, just don't do it again." Draco and Damien looked up, their smiles slowly returning. "I take it there was a reason for this visit?"

Draco nodded and as one the brothers said, "We would like to go to the stables." Severus raised an eyebrow while Sirius watched the interaction with what was almost a smile.

"Have you finished all of your assignments from last week?" This question caused Draco and Damien to straighten and think about their answer. Slowly they nodded.

Severus gave them both a look. "You know better than to lie to me." Draco puffed up, "But Uncle Severus, we can finish it after the stables…. Please Uncle Severus."

Severus shot him a look that made Draco look at the floor, Damien continued staring straight ahead. He had been telling his godfather the truth after all. "Very well, if Damien says it is alright, then you can accompany him to the stables." Severus told Draco who quickly looked at his godfather, then to his brother.

Damien's face grew a smirk as he thought about if he wanted Draco to join him. Draco tried glaring at his brother, which simply caused Damien's smirk to grow bigger, before he actually asked his brother if he could join.

"Of course." Damien said matter-of-factly. Draco glared at him again before he turned back to Severus, who simply nodded his head.

Finally smiles graced the two aristocratic nine year old faces. Severus motioned for Sirius to stand before he walked over to Draco and waited on Black to take the hint; which, after he had Damien staring at him, he did and walked over to his godson.

After they were paired up and left the library, and walked down several corridors Draco noticed that they were about to walk right out of the solarium, right through the area that held Julian and Isidore's coffin the day before. The brothers tensed up causing Severus and Sirius to look around at their surroundings. Severus made a motion to a different door in the room to which Sirius began leading them towards.

Once the group steps outside Draco and Damien's demeanor changes again. Draco looks at his brother and gives him an evil grin before he yells, "Race to the stables!" Draco then shoots off, leaving a smiling Damien standing beside a slightly shocked Sirius before he takes off after his brother; Seifer wrapped safety around his neck.

As Severus opened his mouth to yell at the boys Sirius turned to him, "Don't Snape, can't you see they just want to enjoy this? They deserve this; life is simply too short not to make the most out of it, you should know that." This caused Severus to stop and think about his words. It was only yesterday that the boys watched their cousins being placed inside the family tomb.

Resolved, Severus nodded and joined Sirius in smiling as they watched their godsons running across the expansive lawn, past the opening of the rose garden, to where the stables lay at the back of the property. When Severus and Sirius finally arrived at the stables Draco was waiting impatiently in front of his black horse while Damien stood across from his brother, much calmer as he rested against his horse's legs.

"There you are Uncle Severus, can you help me now?" Draco asked motioning to his horse as Severus walked over to him. Severus nodded and gently lifted Draco up onto his horse while Sirius did the same with Damien.

Instead of riding out of the stables immediately Draco and Damien waited for Severus and Sirius to mount some horses, but Severus quickly shook his head. "Not today boys." Draco gave his godfather a horrible frown, "But Uncle Severus…"

Severus closed his eyes, who knew today was going to be so hard on him, before he opened them again. "No horse today Draco, but. . . I will get on a broom and watch over you two." This seemed to appease the brothers, especially Damien once Sirius said he would also get on a broom, and they turned to each other and smiled before they sped out of the stables, their blonde hair flying in the wind.

Severus shook his head before he walked over to a small cupboard and pulled out two brooms and handed one to Sirius. "Come along." The two walk out of the stables and mount their brooms.

As he took off Sirius felt his heart out explode from sheer happiness. It had been ages since he had ridden a broom and felt the wind in his face. It was simply one of the best feelings in the world, after being freed, getting food, a bath, proper clothing and being able to see his godchildren again.

After a while of watching their godsons riding Severus flew closer to Sirius, intent on continuing their conversation. "I always knew you never killed Lily; I saw how crazy you were about her in school." Sirius hid his shock as he spared Severus a glance.

"Yes, she was my life. I would have done anything for her." Severus looked contemplative but he didn't say anything for a long time. The two godfathers watched as the young Malfoy heirs raced across the lawn from their perches in the sky.

"Pettigrew joined the Dark Lord only three months before the Potter's were murdered. I believe he was enchanted the entire time." These words caused Sirius' broom to quiver drastically.

!!#!!#!!

Valora waved goodbye to Eris and Geoffrey as she walked out of the History of Magic classroom and down the corridor towards the lone portrait at the end. Once she reached the portrait that hid Anais' quarters Valora realized she didn't know the password to enter.

She looked around and was about to knock when the woman, the painted version of Anais, looked at her. She tilted her head as she looked Valora up and down. "You are always welcome inside; I am waiting in the living room."

Valora's eyes widened as the portrait spoke before it swung open, revealing the inside of Anais quarters. Valora eyed the portrait before she slowly entered the room, her eyes adjusting to the dim light. As the painted Anais had said, the real one was waiting in the living room, a cup of tea in her hands.

"Come in Mon Cheri, you said you wanted to talk to me?" Anais asked as she placed her cup on top of her knee. Valora nodded and walked over to, what she was now considering, her couch.

"Professor Goshawk, I noticed during the sorting that all of the professors seemed shocked at what color my flame was. Was is that?" Valora asked and was once again met with a shocked stare.

Anais shook her head before she leaned closer to Valora. "What do you mean, 'color my flame was?' Are you saying you knew the color of your flame?" At the look on Anais' face Valora pressed deeper into the couch.

Slowly she nodded her head. "I saw everyone's flame. Is something wrong?" Valora asked as Anais set her cup down on the table and stood. Anais looked around her room before back down to Valora. Upon seeing the scared look creeping on the eight year old's face Anais quickly sat back down.

"No of course not Mon Cheri, it's just, none of the students can see the flames." Valora's eyes widened. "Only the Professors can see the flames thanks to a spell. **I have never heard of anyone being able to see the aura flames before…"** Anais said, the end mostly to herself than to Valora.

After a few minutes Anais looked up, "Is that all? It's close to curfew." Valora nodded and in a matter of seconds was standing back out in the corridor, Anais in the doorway. **"Have a goodnight sleep little one." **And without another word the Portrait closed, leaving Valora alone in the blue sparkling corridor.

Without knowing how, Valora managed to get back to her common room and climb the spiral staircase to the girls' dormitory. She walked down the hallway and entered the door that said 'First Years'. The door to Stephanie, Amelia, and Dominique's room was closed as was the one Valora was headed to.

Valora quietly opened the door and walked inside. Considering all of the lights were off, Valora figured Eris must already be asleep so she walked over to her trunk and grabbed her nightgown before heading to the bathroom.

Valora changed and brushed her teeth but for some reason she couldn't tear herself away from the mirror. She brushed her long blonde hair off of her shoulders and actually looked at herself.

She had two emerald green eyes, a cute nose, a smallish mouth that fit perfectly with her small size. She seemed normal, she looked normal; so why, Valora thought as she smoothed out her face and tilted her head to the side, was she so different from everyone else?

!!#!!#!!

Right before Valora fell asleep she opened her eyes, an angry light in them. Anais had never answered her question.

!!#!!#!!

**Author's Note: Please please please please please please please please Read and Review!!!! I love Reviews. **

**And please go to my youtube page and view the trailer!!!!!**


	23. Chapter Twentytwo: A Halloween Haunting

**Author's Note: This is the new chapter. I removed the old Chapter 22 that few people got to read. I removed it because it just didn't seem right to me after i re-read it a few times. This chapter does have somethings from the old one, but now it is much, much better. **

**I hope everyone likes it and gives it a Review. Please Enjoy, and remember that French words are in bold. Please please please give a review. **

!!#!!#!!

Chapter Twenty-Two: A Halloween Haunting

August 17th 1989

"Dear Valora,

Hey 'lora, I just read your letter and I have to say that Draco got very mad when he saw what you wrote about him… being vain and all, but he's slowly getting over it, so don't fret about it.

Well, how have you been? It's very different here without you 'lora, it's like Draco doesn't know what to do and I've never seen him like that. I hope that you are enjoying yourself and making new friends, maybe when you come home for Christmas you can bring one with you?

Please do well in all of your classes and learn more about your visions. Make everyone proud 'lora.

Love,  
Damien."

!!#!!#!!

August 29nd 1989

"Dear Damien,

I'm sorry I'm just now getting back to you Damien, but I've been so busy with all of my classes that I haven't had time to sit down and write a letter till now. I'm sorry that Draco got upset at what I wrote about him, but it is true. Draco is very vain, and there is nothing wrong with that. I'm vain, mother is vain, father is vain, you are vain, so why is Draco upset that he too is vain? Does he not want to be like the rest of the family?

Enough berating my older brother. I miss you so Damien, it's not the same here. While the palace is a beautiful place, most of the students here are horrible. I've only managed to get two really great friends, Eris Stone and Geoffrey Parker, who aren't even from France.

The three of us seem to be disliked by the rest of the school and I don't know why. No one wants to sit beside us in our classes, and they seem reluctant to sit next to us in the Dining Hall. I don't understand why and it's driving me nuts!

Besides that all of my classes are very challenging. I was placed into the 'elite' house at Beauxbatons, so my classes are harder than the other house's are and I must make above an 'E' in all of them to stay in my house. That's a lot harder to do than it sounds, trust me Damien. You and Dray are so lucky you don't have to start Hogwarts next year; if Uncle Severus keeps tutoring you then you will easy pass all of your classes when you turn eleven.

That's another thing that is causing problems for me. I'm not eleven while every other first year here is. At first I thought that the other students would get over it, but they haven't. I can hear them whispering behind my back, saying that I should **"Return to preschool and leave the harder work to the big kids." **

I'm not sure I can take much more Damien. I'm not sure I'm strong enough.

Love,  
Valora."

!!#!!#!!

September 1st 1989

"Dear Valora,

If I ever see such words coming from you again I will hex you, no matter that I am your brother. The sister I knew would never think she couldn't do something. The sister I knew would stand up and face whatever came her way, not roll over and let it defeat her!

You will do well in school and show everyone that a Malfoy is the best, no matter what age they may be! You will show everyone why you were admitted to Beauxbatons years early, not because father bribed them, but because you are one of the most powerful witches I've ever seen, and that includes mother and aunt Bellatrix.

Don't bow down to them and allow them to weaken you! Be strong! Be a Malfoy!

Love,  
Your very angry brother Draco."

!!#!!#!!

October 18th 1989

"Dear Mister and Misses Malfoy,

We are pleased to inform you that your daughter, Miss Valora J. Malfoy, has received top marks in all of her classes. If she keeps up her good work then she will most likely have the highest marks of all the first years, and if she strives hard enough, the entire school.

Congratulations, and I will say I am very happy to have allowed her early admittance into my academy.

Headmistress Maxime."

!!#!!#!!

Valora smiled to herself as she walked down a long corridor that led to the Dining Hall. Tonight was Halloween and the Headmistress had announced a week before that any student that wanted to attend the Halloween ball after the feast that night could travel to the wizarding section of Paris with a Professor to pick out their outfits. This announcement was met with applause and many high spirits.

Eris walked beside Valora and she too had a smile on her face. Both girls had found beautiful black dresses on their trip and Valora had gotten Anais to glamour her hair to a dark raven color, and give her and Eris' faces a slightly skeletal appearance. It helped create their illusion of two lonely Banshees.

On Valora's other side was Geoffrey, who shook his head at the two girls. He had refused to dress up, claiming upon repeated questions, that he was a boggart, which meant he could wear whatever he wanted and it couldn't be argued as to what he was.

The three friends continued walking past various doors and other students dressed as different creatures. Valora rolled her eyes as she caught one group staring at her before they turned inward, whispering as they walked by. It seemed where ever she went someone had something to say, but never to her face.

It didn't take long for the trio to arrive at the Dining Hall, which had its doors wide open, allowing easy entrance into the elaborately decorated room. As they approached Valora's breath hitched as she gazed at the once blue lighted dining hall.

The large round tables that the houses sat at where gone, in their places sat many smaller tables, able to seat around twenty students, all around the hall. The tables were draped in black silk tablecloths and had large pumpkins in the middle, blue flames flickering out of the carved open mouths.

At the very back of the hall stood the professor's table in all of its glory, it too draped in black silk with large glowing pumpkins. As Valora, Eris, and Geoffrey walked into the Hall they noticed movement above their heads. As one they gazed upward and saw that the ceiling was covered in flying bats. Valora took a step back in fright before she noticed at Geoffrey and Eris were staring at her, wondering what she was doing.

She shook her head, as she shook the feeling of terror away, and proceeded to lead them to an unoccupied table. The three friends sat in semi-comfortable silence as they ordered their food and began eating. As Valora lifted the fork to her mouth she began to hear more whispers as more students entered the dining hall.

_This is ridiculous _Valora thought as she watched through lidded eyes, students walk past the table she was sitting at, no one making the slightest indication of wanting to sit by her and her two friends. But that didn't stop them from staring and giving them glares.

Valora finished her food and tapped her wand to the plate. It vanished immediately. _If only I could do that to the rest of the school _Valora thought as more students walked past her table. Valora turned to talk with Eris when she heard a sound she thought she would never hear, at least not tonight. The chair beside her was being moved as a person pulled it out and sat down, a small exhale of breath following.

Slowly, not sure as to what to do, Valora turned to see who dared approach her. Didn't they know it was against the rules? The rules everyone else but she seemed to know about. Valora's eyes widened in surprise as her eyes landed on the intruder, who was anything but.

The slim figure seated next to her was none other than her second year cousin, Fleur Delacour, who upon seeing Valora gazing at her in wonder, gave a sweet smile to her younger cousin. **"Hello."**

The smooth French voice flowed over Valora who could only nod in reply, now over her shock and was now cautious as to the sudden appearance of a family member. Where had she been these past few months? Why was she just now coming to speak with her?

Seeing the sudden change in her cousin Fleur gave a shrug of her shoulders. **"I'm sorry I haven't come to visit you Valora, but during normal meals we are not allowed to speak to the first years…ever since the incident with Kaprece." **At the mention of the brunette girl Valora narrowed her eyes.

**"That wasn't my fault Fleur. She shouldn't have been talking about me." **Fleur stared at her before she slowly nodded; her blonde hair whipping in front of her face before she flicked it away, angry at the blonde locks.

The two sat staring at each other in silence, both waiting for the other to begin speaking again. It was Valora who finally cracked, and it wasn't nicely. **"What do you want Fleur?" **The twelve year old looked shocked at her cousin's tone, but she sighed after a few moments longer under Valora's intense glare.

"**I wanted to let you know that Kaprece is still very angry with you. I'm scared she might try to hurt you." **The tone of Fleur's voice held worry, and caused Valora's eyebrows to rise. "**Hurt me? How?" **Fleur shook her head and looked around, obvious looking out to see if Kaprece was anywhere near them, before she turned back to Valora. "**I'm not sure, but when she does…if she does, it will be bad."**

Fleur leaned back into the seat, apparently satisfied with the information she just shared while Valora continued to stare at her, a blank look on her skeletal face. "**Well, goodnight Valora." **Fleur said before abruptly standing from the table and walking away, her long white gown swishing as she walked.

Valora watched her go, more confused and upset than when she had entered the dining hall. _What does 'it will be bad' even mean? _Valora thought before she finally tore her gaze away from the empty seat beside her and focused back on Eris, who was waiting to continue their conversation that had been unexpectedly interrupted.

Several hours later Valora, Eris and Geoffrey were enjoying themselves as they danced together most of the night. Close to eleven Valora decided she had had enough and said goodnight to Eris and Geoffrey.

"Are you sure you don't want us to come with you?" Eris asked as she followed Valora back over to their table. Valora shook her head. "No, you two continue having fun, I'm just really tired." As Eris opened her mouth to protest again Valora gave her friend a smile. "I'll be fine Eris, trust me."

And that is how Valora found herself walking back to the common room alone. Eris had finally given in and allowed Valora to walk back while she and Geoffrey continued to enjoy the ball. Valora smiled to herself as she rounded the corner and began walking towards what she had dubbed 'the staircase room'.

She wasn't quite sure how it happened, but once Valora had entered the green glowing room she knew something wasn't quite right. Maybe it was the way the starlight glittered off of the walls that caused the room to start spinning in her head, or maybe it was the object that slammed into the back of her skull that caused it.

Valora wasn't sure.

!!#!!#!!

_James looked over his shoulder before he walked into a darkened alleyway. He walked down the alley quickly, not making a noise as he past trashcans and stepped over puddles of stagnate water. He turned a corner and continued walking, glancing over his shoulder from time to time. _

_Finally he came to a stop in from of a brick wall. James looked to the left then right before he pulled out his wand and whispered a spell; suddenly a door began to materialize out of the bricks. Once it was solid James tucked his wand away and grabbed onto the red stone handle and gave it a hard twist to the right. The door unlatched and opened outward slowly. _

_James looked around once more before he stepped into the small open area between the door and the brick wall. He quickly shut the door behind him and was enveloped in darkness. He pulled out his wand, whispered 'Lumos', and began walking down the narrow corridor ahead of him._

_After walking for several minutes he reached a large open space, a room created by magic. He smirked to himself before he walked further into the room. Once he reached a certain point the room was suddenly bathed in an eerie green light, most likely triggered as a security measure. _

_James tucked his wand away and finished walking to the center of the room. He looked around, his black hair sticking up in various directions, before he knelt down onto his knees and began to wait. _

_Just as he was starting to grow anxious a cloaked figure walked into his line of vision. James straightened his back as the figure came closer, the blue cloak dragging the ground as they walked. _

_"Have you brought what I requested?" A hoarse voice asked from the depths of the blue hood. James nodded as he reached into his robe and pulled out a heavy packet. _

_"Everything bears my signature and family crest. There will be no way to dispute its legality." James said in reply as he held out the packet, a wrinkled hand appearing to accept it. _

_"You have pleased me." The voice whispered after the packet was safely tucked inside its cloak. _

_"I wish I could stay longer, but people will begin to wonder where I am if I don't show up for work soon." Silence met his words and James began to wonder if he had just angered his host. _

_"Very well. You may leave." With a sigh James began to rise, but froze as the voice continued. "But before you do, tell me, if this doesn't come to pass, did you include the other paperwork?" _

_James slowly lifted his eyes. "They won't be needed, seeing as I will not fail." The next thing James new was pain. Pain beyond anything he had ever felt before. As the Cruciatus curse continued being cast into his stomach James collapsed down onto his knees. _

_James let out a terrible scream as both of his kneecaps broke, too unstable from the pain and pressure that was attacking them. When he felt that he was about to pass out from the pain it suddenly vanished… well, the curse had ended but the tremors remained. _

_In the hazy fog that was now his mind James faintly heard the figure walking closer to him. "Don't be so sure of yourself Potter. I told you to do something, and I expect it to be done."_

_"I'll be waiting on it tomorrow night. If you don't show up, I'll kill you instead of the monstrosity." James nodded; at least he thought he did. Silence met his ears several minutes later. _

_He had been left alone in this dank room with two broken knees… James shook his head as much as he could while he pulled out his wand and aimed at his knees; his decision to help his host stronger than ever, if only to stay alive a little while longer. _

!!#!!#!!

_James was pointing his wand at her. "Goodbye Axel, may your father join you in hell," the wand tip in front of her grew green and then he spoke two words. "Avada Kedarva!" Green light sped towards her. _

!!#!!#!!

Slowly the green light faded to a brilliant white, which too faded away not long after flashing behind Valora's un-clouding eyes. As the light faded away Valora raised a shaking hand up to her head, trying to stop the pounding that was developing behind her eyes.

After holding her hand to her head for a while Valora finally opened her eyes… and was met with the view of the stars. Scared Valora quickly looked around, her breathing becoming erratic as she wondered how she had gotten outside…when she saw a huge staircase a few feet in front of her. By now Valora was very confused. Why was there a staircase outside? And why did it feel like she was lying on something hard?

It took her several minutes to realize that she was lying on her back in the middle of the staircase room, the stars above her shining through the skylight. Instead of this information calming Valora down, it only made her start shaking more as she slowly sat up, her glamoured black hair drenched in sweat.

Valora looked around the room, scared because she couldn't remember how she managed to get onto the floor.

Valora began to panic, why couldn't she remember anything? Why was her head starting to hurt, right at the back of her skull? Why was she getting sick at the sight of the glowing green walls?

As Valora continued to look back and forth, up at the skylight and back to the staircase in front of her, her ears perked up at the sound of voices approaching. Her head shot to the doorway behind her while her eyes grew wide as she heard Eris's voice. She was supposed to already be up in her room, not lying in the middle of the floor clutching her head in pain.

Valora quickly steeled her nerves before she stood from the ground. Immediately the room started to spin, but Valora didn't have much else she could do. She had to stay upright and somehow make it up the stairs before someone found her. All the while trying to remember what had happened to her; why she suddenly found the green walls of that room hideous.

!!#!!#!!

The next day in Charms Professor Laurent noticed something was off with her favorite student. She had yet to raise her hand and answer any of her questions…it was so unlike her that Rosalie was beginning to worry. She even noticed that her two friends, Miss Stone and Mister Parker, couldn't get her to break a smile.

Rosalie made a decision while her class worked on the assignment she had just finished giving them. She would hold her after class and find out what was making her act so different.

Half an hour later the class ended and Rosalie saw her chance as Eris and Geoffrey stood, patiently waiting for Valora to finish packing her belongings away.

"**Miss Malfoy, please stay behind." **Valora's head shot up at her Professor's voice, shocked at being asked to say after class. The shock slowly faded to a tired resentment as Valora gazed at the kind smile Rosalie gave her.

**"Miss Malfoy, I noticed you didn't answer any of my questions today. Are you feeling alright?" **Valora let her body deflate slightly; she was only asked to stay behind because she wasn't as enthusiastic in class as she normal was?

**"I'm feeling fine Professor Laurent. I apologize for not participating in class today. I won't let it happen again." **Feeling that Professor Laurent would accept that response Valora was surprised as her face changed ever so slightly. The happy smile dimmed and her blonde hair lost its blue shimmer.

"**I don't appreciate being lied to Miss Malfoy." **Valora's eyes grew wide at her professor's words. "**Since you won't speak to me about what is wrong with you, I fully expect you to visit Professor Goshawk after your next class. You are to tell her I sent you. You are dismissed." **

Rosalie turned away from Valora, allowing the shocked eight year old to stand from her table and begin walking to the door, intent on making it to her transfiguration class before she was late. As she was almost out of the door, Rosalie's soft voice flowed out after her. **"I will know if you don't go Miss Malfoy." **

!!#!!#!!

Valora slammed the door to the bedroom she shared with Eris shut and stormed over to her plush blue bed and threw herself on top of it, getting lost amidst the soft comforter and many pillows that littered its surface.

She had just finished talking with Anais and she was in an even worse mood than before. Why had Professor Laurent made her go see Anais? What was the point? So someone else could pry into her mind and try to find out what was wrong with her?

Valora glared at the ceiling above her, _nothing's wrong with me!_ _It's not my fault I can't remember what happened to me last night!_

As similar thoughts raced through her head her grip loosened on a black, leather- bound diary, which slowly, silently, slid onto the floor by her feet.

!!#!!#!!

November 20th 1989

"Dear Valora,

I know it has been a while since we last talked, but I've been busy working with Uncle Severus trying to make better grades. Mother and Father are convinced that I can master all of the main courses before I start Hogwarts and I don't want to let them down.

Are you enjoying your time at Beauxbatons? Are the people still being mean to you? I hope not, because if they are I will make sure that they regret it. Nobody messes with a Malfoy, especially my little sister, and gets away with it.

I'll be waiting for your response. Please write back soon.

Love,  
Damien."

Valora shook her head as she finished reading the letter. Damien might be able to say such things, but she doubted he would actually do them. After all, he was in England while she was stuck in France.

Valora folded the letter up feeling no better than before she read it. A normal person would be glad to get a letter from their family, but Valora was quickly realizing that she wasn't normal.

!!#!!#!!

December 9th 1989

"Dear Valora,

Why haven't you answered me? Did I say something that upset you? I hope not because that was not my intention. Please write back to this letter, just so I know you are alright, even if you're not.

On a different note, are you coming home for Christmas? I really hope you are; I can't wait to see you again 'lora. I got a letter from Dudley yesterday; it seems that he will be coming to spend Christmas with us this year.

And, I'm not supposed to tell you this, but I heard mother talking with Aunt Petunia… it seems that they are getting you a new saddle for Cinder.

Will you please tell me more about your life at Beauxbatons? It's as if I know nothing about you anymore, and it's frightening. Are you still friends with Eris and Geoffrey? Can you tell me about them? Can you tell me anything? I fear as if I'm forgetting who you are dear sister.

Draco wants me to let you know that he misses you, even though he is too stubborn to write it in a letter himself. Well, I hope to hear from you soon. Please Valora, please tell me how you are.

Love,  
Damien and Draco."

!!#!!#!!

December 15th 1989

"Dear Damien and Draco,

I talked to Professor Goshawk and she informed me that I will be returned home for Christmas on the 19th, so to answer your question yes, I am coming home.

I'm upset that you listened in on mother's conversation with Aunt Petunia… despite being happy for the present they are getting me and Cinder. That really wasn't proper Damien.

You said in your letter that you wanted to know how Beauxbatons was. Well it's the same. The students still whisper when I walk past them, but I've learned to ignore them. Because, as Draco said, I am a Malfoy and Malfoy's are the best, no matter what age they may be.

I am still friends with Eris and Geoffrey seeing as they are the only students that speak to me and because of that they are being shunned too. I feel bad for them, which is silly since the same thing is happening to me. But I just don't see why they have to suffer the whispers just to be my friend….

In the back of my head I think I might be pushing them away. I haven't told them about my visions, which is resulting in several lies to Eris.

I am unsure as to what I'm supposed to do… maybe you will have the answer.

Love,  
Valora."

Valora finished the letter and folded it up quickly before tucking it in an envelope and sealing it with her personal crest. Satisfied that no one would read it Valora tucked it in one of her robe pockets before she pulled out a small book.

She didn't open it; she just clutched the smooth black leather to her chest, wondering when things would get easier to understand.

!!#!!#!!

**Author's Note: That's it. End of Chapter 22. Please give a review. Please!!!!!**


	24. Chapter Twentythree: Growing Solitude

**Author's Note: Here's something that doesn't happen everyday, two chapters posted in a day!!!! Yay!!! This chapter, without my author's notes, is 4,689 words long. And i wrote it in one day. Now that's rare. I won't be able to post another chapter for a while, i get off spring break today. So please enjoy this chapter. **

**Please Read and Review. And tell your friends about this story. Oh, and go to my youtube page, link on my profile, and view the Trailer for Prophet Eyes. **

**Enjoy. **

!!#!!#!!

Last Chapter, A Halloween Haunting

_She didn't open it; she just clutched the smooth black leather to her chest, wondering when things would get easier to understand. _

!!#!!#!!

Chapter Twenty-Three: Growing Solitude

Not anytime soon, Valora realized after five more months of her classmates whispers and glares. She had given up long ago trying to find out why everyone hated her. It was a waste of her time and energy, she realized, since everyone she approached literally huffed at her before turning and walking away.

Valora finally began to feel like she couldn't handle anymore, like she was about to explode from anger and resentment when a savior appeared. The next night at dinner the Headmistress announced that the term would be over May 19th, which Valora happily exclaimed to Eris, "That's tomorrow!"

The next day at breakfast, as Valora sat between Eris and Geoffrey, she had the strangest feeling she was being watched. Her green eyes slowly drifted away from her plate and up to the head table, where she was shocked to see every single Professor staring back at her.

Valora stared back, now over her shock and was holding her head high, boldly meeting each and every one of her Professor's gazes. It seemed as if no one would look away, student and Professors too proud to show a defeat at this impromptu staring contest.

But ever so slowly some of the Professors lowered their gazes back to their breakfasts. Valora's face broke out into a grin… which began to dim as Anais stood from the table and began walking towards her.

It seemed like ages that Valora watched Anais make her way over to her, her robes and scarves seeming to move in slow motion. Once she was close enough Anais gave her a smile. **"Come with me Mon Cheri."**

Valora didn't return the smile. She turned to Eris and Geoffrey and gave them each a hug before she slid her chair back and began walking out of the dining hall, Anais being forced to follow her.

Valora waited out in the corridor for Anais to walk out of the dining hall, and when she did Valora finally gave her a smile. "**Thank you."** Anais gazed into Valora's emerald eyes for several minutes, not saying a word, before she finally nodded her head. She then turned and began walking down the long corridor, Valora waiting to follow until she was a few feet ahead of her.

"**All you packed yet?" **Anais asked her voice cold and uncaring. Valora's steps slowed until she was standing in the middle of the corridor, an expression of astonishment gracing her beautiful face.

"**Did I do something wrong?" **Her airy voice asked. Anais didn't slow her pace as she replied. "**I do not have the answer to that Miss Malfoy, only you do. Now, are your belongings packed away?" **

Valora felt herself grow upset, not at Anais, but at herself. She knew what she did wrong; she refused to acknowledge Anais when she was talking to her in the Dining Hall. Valora closed her eyes tightly before she started to follow her Professor to the staircase room.

**"Yes, Professor Goshawk. I made sure I had everything ready before I left for breakfast."** Ahead of her Anais nodded her head, obviously pleased with that information.

They continued to walk in an uncomfortable silence as they entered the staircase room. Valora gave an involuntary shudder as she gazed at the glowing green walls, the sight of them making her sick.

The silence was finally broken as they neared the second floor landing. **"Go get your trunk then come to my quarters. The door will be open for you." **Anais said before she did something very strange. She continued walking without a single glance at Valora.

Valora watched her as she climbed the stairs up to the third floor with a growing acceptance. She had made her Professor mad and she had to deal with the consequences of her actions, whether or not she understood what the consequences were.

_How in the world did I get myself into this mess? _Valora wondered as she checked her trunk one last time. Sure that she had everything, Valora slammed the lid shut before she shrunk it and placed it inside her robes. "Persephone!" She called out as she stood next to the bedroom door.

It only took a few moments for there to be a brown and white blur running towards her. Valora smiled down at her kneazle as she wrapped herself around her legs.

"Come Persephone." Valora said as she knelt down and picked the quickly growing kitten up, who gazed at her with big yellow eyes. Valora's bad mood melted away as she shared a smile with her familiar. _If only everyone cared about me as much as you do Persephone._

Valora continued to rub circles in Persephone's fur as she made her way up to the third floor, where a very angry Divination Professor was waiting. After reaching the third floor Valora walked past the restrooms, the Dueling classroom, and two broom closets before she rounded the corner and saw the double portraits. One, just as Anais had stated, was hanging open.

It took Valora several tries, but she finally managed to walk up to the open portrait and peer inside. She didn't see anyone in the living room, which she found strange. Whenever she dropped by before Anais was always waiting in the living room.

Valora edged her way inside, carefully not looking at the woman in the painting, and walked over to her couch and sat down. Once she was seated the portrait gave a loud creak as it swung shut, bathing the room in darkness. Valora's eyes widened as they tried to adjust to the sudden change.

Valora sat in the darkness for several minutes, just thinking about how she could apologize to Anais, when a crack of light appeared in the room. It slowly grew bigger until Valora realized it was a door opening. Once the door was fully opened a silhouette appeared.

Valora stared at the mysterious figure, and even though she was sitting in Anais' living room, she had somehow forgotten who the figure was. And because of this she jumped when Anais' voice flowed over her. **"Why are you sitting in the dark?" **

The simple question stumped Valora, who had no idea why she hadn't pulled out her wand and cast 'Lumos'. "I don't know."

Anais let out a puff of air before she pulled out her wand, "**Lux Lucis." **The spell shot out of her wand and bathed the room in a soft light. Valora was finally able to see her Professor standing in the doorway, behind her was what looked like a dining room table.

In the short time in took for Valora to retrieve her belongings Anais had changed out of her working robes and was wearing a summery, pale yellow dress. Anais walked over to a high backed black velvet chair and sat down and that's when Valora noticed all of her scarves were missing.

Valora stopped herself from staring at her professor's exposed face. Even though she knew about the scarring that occupied half of her face, she had never seen it outside of a vision. The skin around the left side of her mouth all the way up to her eye was a pale, pasty tone that contrasted with her olive complexion.

"**Professor Goshawk, I'm sorry for how I treated you as we left the dining hall. It was inappropriate and inconsiderate, especially since you are my Professor and not another student." **Valora said as she stroked Persephone, a nervous habit she was developing. Anais just stared at her, no expression on her face.

The two sat in silence, Anais staring at Valora, who in turn kept her eyes on the white and brown fur lying across her lap.

"**It's time to leave." **The soft French words drifting over Valora, who looked up and gave a single nod. Anais stood from her chair gracefully and waited for Valora to follow suit. "How am I going home?" Valora asked quietly, trying not to upset her professor any further.

Anais gave her a kind smile, something that was different from the earlier looks they had shared, and said "Floo Powder. I remember how you reacted to the apparation."

Valora felt herself blush and kept the quick comment that rose in her mind to herself. She hadn't gotten sick just because she apparated, she got sick because she hadn't eaten anything and had just left her cousins' viewing. If those three things didn't make anyone sick, then something was wrong with them.

Anais was oblivious to the thoughts that flooded Valora's mind as she walked over to a large fireplace and stuck her hand into a glass vase next to the unlit hearth. She pulled out a handful of silvery powder.

"**You are certain you have everything Mon Cheri?" **At the familiar term of endearment Valora's face broke out into a true smile. **"Yes I am sure."**

Anais nodded before she turned to the fireplace and pulled out her wand with her free hand. **"Incendio"** Large flames jumped from the tip of her wand into the fireplace.

"**Do you need me to accompany you?"**Anais asked as she turned back to gaze at Valora, whose green eyes were glued to the fire. Slowly Valora shook her head. Anais nodded to herself. "**Come on then." **

Valora tore herself away from staring at the dancing flames and walked closer to Anais, who handed her the silvery powder. Valora looked down at the powder and then to the fireplace. **"You have used the floo network before? Correct?" **A worried French voice asked beside her.

Valora looked up at her Professor and gave a nod. "Yes Professor." And to prove it Valora threw the powder into the fire and watched the flames change to an emerald green. Anais smiled to herself.

Valora walked slowly into the fire, trying not to get sick at the green color and turned back to face Anais. The Divination professor gave her a smile. **"Remember to write every vision down in your diary Mon Cheri."** Valora nodded in response before she said in a loud, clear voice "Malfoy Manor, Arrival Room!"

The last thing Valora saw before she disappeared in green flames was the sad smile at grace Anais' face.

!!#!!#!!

Despite being happy that she was back at home, spending much needed time with her brothers, Valora still felt the cold, creeping feeling of loneliness from time to time. It had been two months since she had arrived back in her Manor and, as she sat between her brothers at the dinner table, she felt no different than when she was at Beauxbatons.

Her ninth birthday had come and gone, and while there was a celebration, she felt no better. Valora started thinking long ago that there was something wrong with her. Why else would she be feeling like she was going crazy?

That night after dinner Valora hugged her mother and father, both happy that she was home, and walked with Draco and Damien up to their rooms. Even the company of her beloved brothers couldn't bring a true smile to her beautiful face, and Damien and Draco noticed this.

Once they were standing outside their bedrooms Draco lightly touched Valora on her shoulder, silently asking her to stop walking. Valora stopped and looked at Draco curiously, but it was Damien who started speaking. "Are you sure you are alright 'lora? You haven't smiled in weeks."

Valora whipped her head towards Damien, a passive look on her face. This wasn't the first time that she had been asked that question and she was getting tired of having to answer it. "I'm fine Damien... Really I am." Valora added at the glare she received from her older brother.

Draco squeezed her shoulder causing her to look at him. "If I find out you're lying Valora, I won't be happy." As she met his blue grey eyes she knew he wasn't just trying to frighten her. But even this information didn't get Valora to change her answer.

She simply repeated that she was fine again before she shook off Draco's hand and gave them both a smile. "Goodnight." And with a kiss on both of their cheeks Valora turned and walked into her bedroom, shutting the door softly behind her, leaving two stunned brothers standing in the corridor.

Draco and Damien stared at her door a few moments longer before they turned to each other. Draco raised an eyebrow and Damien shrugged his shoulders in reply. It was obvious to both brothers that something was wrong with their sister, even if she didn't know it.

But the thing was Valora did know something was wrong. She had known something was wrong for almost ten months. She just didn't know what it was or what caused it.

Valora raked a hand through her long mane of blonde hair and pushed away from the bedroom door she had been leaning against and walked over to her bed. She sat down on the queen sized bed, the blue comforter wrinkling around her, and sat staring at the door to her bathroom.

She remained immobile for an hour, sitting on the edge of her bed, lost in thought. _Why am I acting like this? What's wrong with me? Why do I feel so empty?_ While she sat on her bed pondering everything under the sun, her breathing slowed until she finally fell asleep. Her body remained upright, despite the deep sleep she was now in.

!!#!!#!!

Halfway through her slumber she was startled from her dreams by a familiar bright light. _"But mum I didn't do it!" An upset voice cried out as his mother took a broom out of his hands. _

_"I don't believe that for a minute! I leave the room to get your sister some sweets and when I come back your brother is in tears. What else am I suppose to think? That the broom smacked him on the head by itself?" His mum said with her hands on her hips, her curly red hair falling out of its bun. _

_The boy gave her a smile. "Yes." This only made his mum madder. She threw up her hands and pointed to a strange looking staircase. "GO TO YOUR ROOM!"_

_Immediately the red-headed boy ran up the stairs, snickering once he was out of his mother's view. _

!!#!!#!!

Once the vision faded Valora's eyes flew open and she looked around her bedroom, frightened. When had she fallen asleep? And why did she only have one vision?

Valora's heart was racing as she sat on the edge of her bed. Somehow she managed to remember Anais' words and she pulled out a small, black leather diary from under her pillow. She flipped the cover open and skimmed to the last entry, the one from the night before, and quickly read it again before she wrote down her latest vision on the next page.

_Who is that boy?_ Valora asked herself once she was finished writing. _And why do I keep having visions about him?_

!!#!!#!!

Almost three weeks later Valora still had no clue as to who the boy in her visions was, and it was driving her insane. _Every vision I have is of him, and I can't even see his face! _Valora's mind screamed as she walked into the dining room with her brothers.

While her mind was in turmoil Valora acted happy and cheerful for her family. The fact that it was all a lie didn't bother her as much as it used to. It had gotten Draco and Damien to stop asking her so many questions and that was a good thing, wasn't it?

She spent breakfast trying to make Draco and Damien smile; just because she was feeling down didn't mean she needed to make everyone else miserable. And she was going an excellent job as she told them about how Eris had slapped Geoffrey when he had accidently touched her butt during flying lessons, when she noticed Damien's eyes widened at something behind her.

Valora turned to look, and was very happy she did, for her head was in the way of a large eagle owl flying towards her. She quickly ducked and felt the talons lightly graze her scalp.

"It's for you Valora." Damien said. Valora lifted her head up and saw the stupid owl sitting next to her plate, its yellow eyes staring into her green ones. It continued to stare before it finally grew tired and rose from the table, intent on returning to its home. Valora darted her eyes towards her parents and inwardly cringed at the look on her father's face.

Lucius wasn't a very happy man as of late, and while he didn't take it out on his children, he couldn't stop the anger from swelling up inside of him. That stupid owl had scratched his table! He glared once more at the spot it had occupied before he looked at his daughter. She was looking at him in fear! Lucius quickly softened his expression and very so slowly Valora's face relaxed.

"Open the letter Valora." Lucius said with a nod of his head. Valora turned back to Damien who was holding the letter out for her, and took it. It was the same envelope she had received last year, the one that had held her acceptance letter.

As Valora turned it over and opened it she had the sudden thought that maybe they were going to tell her she couldn't return. That she had failed all of her exams and wasn't fit to be a witch.

Now terrified of what lay inside the letter Valora didn't want to open it, but at the looks her family was giving her she slowly pulled the letter out and unfolded it.

"Dear Miss Malfoy

We at Beauxbatons Academy would like to congratulate you on your outstanding performance during your first year at the academy. You have proved you are able to keep up with the older students, and in fact, exceed them in all of your classes. We are proud that we allowed your early admittance and would like for you to return and continue your schooling at Beauxbatons.

Terms begins on the 15th. Professor Goshawk will arrive at Noon, so please be ready to leave. Enclosed is a list of the second years books and equipment required, the previous year's books should be kept and used unless a new book is mentioned.

Sincerely,

Cassius Prince,  
_Potions Master_."

Valora released a breath she hadn't known she had been holding in. So they still wanted her to attend?

Valora was pulled from her thoughts when a slender hand appeared and eased the letter out of her hands. Valora looked up and turned to her mother, who had taken the letter and folded it back up, respectfully not reading it.

"What did it say Valora?" Narcissa asked her youngest while she tucked the letter back into its envelope. Valora looked at her mother, then to the rest of her family before she answered.

"I've been asked to return to Beauxbatons to continue my schooling." Narcissa smiled at her daughter. "That's great news ma princesse."

As Valora was congratulated by her family her thoughts drifted away. _Is it really great news?_

!!#!!#!!

Months passed by with little observation at Beauxbatons. To Valora everyday was the same, every whisper and stare part of her daily routine that simply didn't matter to her anymore. The only thing that the petite nine year old couldn't wrap her mind around was her visions.

After her last class on Friday, Valora walked with Eris up to their room intent on making a new entry into her diary. As the two friends walked down the second year corridor to their bedroom the door to the other girls' room opened and Stephanie walked out.

The raven haired girl that had been one of the first girls to greet them on their first day of class was now one of the main ones that disliked Valora. Upon seeing her year mates walking towards her Stephanie's face developed into a sneer.

Valora ignored her as she continued walking, the atmosphere becoming thick with hatred as Stephanie watched Eris and Valora walk past her and to their bedroom. Before Valora shut the door she gave Stephanie an evil grin then slammed the door as Stephanie began walking towards her.

Valora quickly pulled out her wand and placed several locking charms on it, a safety measure Eris thought of in August when they found several of Valora's belongings broken.

With a sigh Valora walked over to the foot of her bed and began looking through her opened trunk. _Where is it?_ She asked herself as she searched her belongings. With a relieved sigh Valora pulled out her small leather diary and her nightgown.

She stood from her place by her bed and walked over to the bathroom, Eris sitting at one of the couches in the middle of the room reading a book, and proceeded to take a bath and brush her teeth before she walked out dressed in her white nightgown.

Eris looked up as the bathroom door opened and, upon seeing Valora walk out, she stood up and got her belongings ready before she walked into the bathroom giving Valora a smile before she closed the door behind her.

Valora smiled back a little too late, her head in a daze. She noticed the door was already closed and that she was smiling at no one. She shook her head, laughing at herself, before she walked over to her desk and sat down. She looked around the room, suddenly paranoid that someone was watching her, before she pulled out her wand and revealed the leather book in her hand.

Valora looked around once more before she placed the diary on her desk and flipped it open. She grabbed her quill and set out to write down everything that was bothering her, not just her visions.

!!#!!#!!

October 28th 1990

"Dear Diary,

When did my life get so hard? So confusing? Why am I forced to deal with everyone else's insecurities? It seems I can't go a day without someone thinking that they have a good reason for hating me.

I still can't understand how people can be nice one minute, then turn around and stab you in the back. Is the rest of the world like this? Does everyone feel like this? Well they certainly don't here; no one else in this school can feel hated. Everyone's too busy hating me.

I wish everyone would grow up and act like adults."

!!#!!#!!

October 31st 1990

"Dear Diary,

Today was horrible. But then again, that's nothing new, is it?

Today Kaprece corner me. She threatened to get me expelled if I don't apologize for humiliating her. I can't believe she is still mad at me for something I did as a first year, something I did my very first day here. Why can't she just get over it and move on? I have.

Besides that nothing else has happened, well besides the usual. I had some more visions of that red-headed boy, and I know that Eris saw me before I woke up this morning. She didn't say anything but I know my lies won't work for much longer. I just can't tell her why my eyes are opened, clouded white, and my mouth open in a silent scream…. She probably wouldn't believe me if I told her anyway.

And even if I did tell her, what's stopping her from telling the rest of the school? What's stopping her from becoming like Stephanie, Amelia, and Dominique? Absolutely nothing.

God Diary, I just don't know what to do. How does anyone know what to do? How does anyone know what's going on? And why do I feel so empty, like I'm missing a part of myself?

I thought making excellent grades would help fill that void…. But it hasn't. Will I ever know what's going on with me? Will I ever be happy again?"

!!#!!#!!

March 18th 1991

"Dear Diary,

I think even my family has forgotten about me. It's been months since I received a letter and no one is replying to the ones I'm sending.

I'm probably just over-reacting, as Draco would say. I mean Damien and Draco are busy getting ready to attend Hogwarts in September, and mother just started working a few days a month at St. Mungo's, and of course Father is busy at the Ministry… what with the new Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge not knowing what he's doing.

Yes, I think I am over-reacting. Everyone's just really busy. But, so am I. I mean, I have classes every day except Sunday, from eight in the morning to eight at night…. And I still have time to write to them.

On a different note, I think Eris told Geoffrey about my sleeping habits. No, I take that back, I know she told him. So I've had to deal with both of them staring at me, which is a little disconcerting considering they tower over me. Why must I be cursed with a short stature?

I have been thinking about telling them. I just hope I'll still have friends when I'm done. I don't know what I would do if they left me. Probably moved up to Anais quarters and let her tutor me…hopefully that won't happen.

I just want this term to be over with. I just want everything to go back to how it was before I started here; back to when people liked me."

!!#!!#!!

May 10th 1991

"Dear Diary,

I'm happy to say that this year's exam's are almost over, which means it's almost time for me to go home. Finally!

Despite the fact I'm happy, I really wish I didn't have to part with Anais again. She's been helping me so much this year I don't know what I will do without her over the summer. I asked her earlier today if she could come with me, to stay at the Manor until next term. She gave me a smile but told me **"This is my home Valora and I do not want to leave it."**

I really hope she reconsiders one day. She also told me to continue writing my visions down in you, so I guess I'll do that.

Last night I had several visions of the red-head. I don't understand what they mean. I mean, who could? All I can see of him is the back of his head or the side of his face. How am I supposed to understand that?

Why must my visions be so simple to understand and then I get these thrown at me?

!!#!!#!

Valora took a deep breath as she finished her last entry and placed her quill on her desk before folding the black leather bound diary closed. She placed it inside her bag then sighed to herself. She brushed her long blonde hair out of her face as she looked around her bedroom.

She was sitting at her desk against the back wall of the room, her bed stood over on her right while Eris' occupied the left wall along with the bathroom. In the middle of the room were two couches and a table, and directly opposite her stood the bedroom door.

It was a very beautiful room that spoke of elegance and poise, something that Valora adored but had grown tired of seeing every day; especially since she spent most of her free time in this room.

Despite feeling like a caged mouse Valora managed to smile as she looked around the light blue room. She would be free in just nine more days, free to roam around her manor without worry of whispers, stares, or, as of late, getting cursed. In just nine more days her second year at Beauxbatons would be over.

!!#!!#!!

**Author's Note: Did you enjoy it? Can you tell me in a Review? Yes you can. Just click on the button and tell me what you think. Hope you liked it. **


	25. Chapter TwentyFour: Familiar Strangers

**Author's Note: Yay! This chapter is finished. I was very surprised when i finished it a few minutes ago. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. (I will put someone in my story if they leave me a review..... so please, can i get more than one for this chapter?) **

**Enjoy!**

!!#!!#!!

Chapter Twenty-four: Familiar Strangers

Valora rolled over, the royal blue sheets twisting with her body. She just was about to fall into a deep sleep when she heard a faint noise close to the foot of her bed. Her emerald eyes opened slowly as she was still suffering the effects of her last vision, and let out a piercing scream.

"Calm down 'Lora. Damien get out of your sister's face." A voice called out from the doorway into her room.

Valora stopped screaming immediately, and opened her eyes again. Now that she was fully awake, Valora saw the emerald eyes of her brother staring back at her, inches from her face. Damien graced Valora with a sheepish smile before he floated away from her, and landed next to a smiling, wand welding Draco.

Valora sat up in bed, her white nightgown sticking to her sweat drenched body. Her whole family was standing in the middle of her bedroom. Narcissa smiled at her from the foot of her bed, Draco and Damien were standing side by side next to her bed, while Lucius in the doorway, a smile on his usually cold face.

"Why are all of you here?" Draco gave his sister a smile before he raised the wand he was borrowing from Narcissa and began to write in the air.

_Happy 10__th__ Birthday Valora!!!! _Through the floating words Damien and Draco grinned at her, and Valora felt herself begin smiling in return. Today was her birthday!

The rest of the day progressed nicely. Valora told her parents that she just wanted to spend her birthday with her family, playing a nice game of quidditch. Surprised at his daughter's request but remembering it was her day to choose what the family did, Lucius agreed.

So the Malfoy family got their brooms and walked out to their back lawn. To the surprise of the siblings Lucius decided to play Keeper while Narcissa played Beater. Draco and Valora decided to be Chasers while Damien took up the position of Seeker.

Since there weren't enough people to make a second team the family simply played for fun. Several hours later the family landed on the ground and began walking back to the Manor. Valora smiled to everyone as she wiped the sweat from her brow. That had been the best time she'd had in a long time.

Weeks past by and Valora was in the best mood she'd been in in two years. Everything seemed to be sorting out, and even though she still suffered visions of the red-headed boy, she was determined not to think about the evil students at Beauxbatons.

July 19th found the Malfoy family enjoying time together in the parlor. Valora was laying on her stomach playing with Persephone, Draco and Damien were glaring at one another over their chess board, both trying to scare the other into making a wrong move, while Lucius and Narcissa sat in their preferred armchairs talking quietly.

The peaceful atmosphere was interrupted by the arrival Toffee, Narcissa's house elf. Toffee bowed to everyone in the room before he spoke, not specifically addressing anyone.

"Toffee has brought two letters. They was dropped off by two owls, and Toffee knew to bring them to yous." The small elf said as he handed the letters over to Narcissa. She glanced down at the writing and smiled.

"Thank you Toffee." Toffee smiled back bashfully before he disappeared. Narcissa smiled as her family stopped what they were doing to look at her.

"Draco, Damien, I believe these are for you." Draco and Damien's eyes lit up as they stood from their chairs and accepted the letters their mother was holding out to them. As one they turned the letter over in their hands and smiled. They had finally received their Hogwarts letters.

On their letters, written in green ink, stood the words

Mr. Draco Malfoy  
Second Largest Bedroom  
Malfoy Manor  
Wiltshire

Mr. Damien Malfoy  
Fourth Largest Bedroom  
Malfoy Manor  
Wiltshire

Draco and Damien shared a smile before they turned the letters around and broke the seals. The insides were identical.

Hogwarts School  
of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc. Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards. )_

Dear Mr. Malfoy,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,  
_Deputy Headmistress_

Once they finished reading, both boys turned to their parents. Draco smiled at his father before he asked in the nicest voice he could conjure up, "When can we get our supplies?"

Lucius raised an elegant eyebrow at his son. Draco's smile quickly faded. Lucius continued to stare at him before he too smiled. "If you promise not to act like raging hippogriffs, then we can leave immediately."

Draco and Damien broke into the largest smiles Lucius had ever seen. "Thank you Father." The brothers said in unison. Valora smiled to herself from her spot on the couch while Narcissa called for Toffee.

"Tell Severus and Sirius that we are heading to Diagon Alley to get the boys their school supplies. We will be back in time for dinner." Narcissa said to the house-elf at her feet while she smoothed out her caramel colored dress. Toffee nodded his head before he disappeared with a pop.

Once the message was sent to Severus and Sirius Lucius stood from his chair and waited patiently for Draco, Damien, and Valora to follow suit. The family walked down several corridors and down a large staircase before they came to the apparition room. Lucius pushed open the large doors and passed several white couches and armchairs as he led the way over to the fireplace.

Narcissa stepped forward first and, after giving Lucius a kiss, grabbed some of the silvery floo powder and tossed it into the hearth. "Leaky Cauldron." The flames turned a brilliant emerald as she disappeared.

Draco, Damien, and Valora followed their mother's led in quick session while Lucius followed shortly after the green flames disappeared from Valora's departure.

Once the entire family was at the Leaky Cauldron, and through the secret passageway into Diagon Alley, Draco and Damien whispered to one another before turning to Narcissa. "Mother, can we go to the Magical Menagerie first?"

Narcissa stared straight ahead as they walked down the cobble stone road. "Of course dears,"

Draco and Damien turned to each other and smiled, Valora smiled to herself as she walked between her brothers and her mother, Lucius walking behind her.

Valora was reminded of the first time she had visited Diagon Alley as she walked down the crowded street, passing Quality Quidditch Supplies, Flourish and Blotts, and Gringotts Bank.

Finally, they reached an empty looking Magical Menagerie. Draco and Damien looked up at Narcissa, who gave them the tiniest nods in reply. Draco and Damien nodded back and, after gently taking Valora's hand, they walked into the dimly lit store.

As the familiar smells of the store assaulted her nose she had to think that maybe, just maybe, Draco would find his familiar today. Draco led their way through the store, stopping periodically to gaze at one animal or another.

It seemed like they were going to have to leave empty handed for Draco when a back door opened and the owner of the store, the same old woman with graying black hair that had helped Valora, walked out carrying a small animal in her arms.

Draco tensed up beside Valora and, after glancing at her and Damien, he walked over to the woman. "Can I help you?"

Draco nodded his head as he pointed to the animal. "I believe that is my familiar." To credit, the woman didn't argue his statement, instead she held out her arms, offering the small animal to him.

Draco stepped forward and before his hand touched the animal's white and black coat, it lifted its head and jumped into his outstretched arms. From her spot across from Draco the woman smiled. "It seems you were right. He is free since he is your familiar, but he will need food, a cage, and some toys, so he will be 3 galleons."

During the woman's speech Lucius and Narcissa had walked up behind the siblings, and after she finished Lucius walked over to Draco and laid a hand on his shoulder. He didn't glance at his son's familiar yet, he just handed the woman the required galleons, before motioning for the family to exit the store.

Once out into the open, sun lit street, Damien and Valora turned to look at the animal their brother was carrying. "Hello my little Falcon." Draco whispered to the sleepy white and black Crup in his arms, its forked tail wagging lazily in reply.

Lucius and Narcissa shared a short smile before Narcissa gained her children's attention. "Time to get your robes."

Draco looked up and, without having to be asked, Lucius stepped forward and accepted the small Crup, who didn't even protest the sudden passing around. Draco then followed his mother and siblings across the street and into the smallish building that held Twilfit & Tattings.

This visit went much smoother than the one two years previous. Edgar measured Draco and Damien for their Hogwarts robes without even a second glance from Narcissa. Since it didn't take long to get measured, the family, minus Lucius and the newly named Falcon, walked back out to the crowded street.

Draco walked over to his father and happily took Falcon back into his arms. While his brother was petting the Crup Damien turned to his father, who was standing next to Narcissa, "Can we get our wands?"

Lucius inclined his head slightly, "Take Valora. Your mother and I will get your school books and other supplies." Damien nodded back in reply, noticing how his parents had done the same thing two years ago. Why didn't they want to enter Ollivanders? Did they have any idea of what the man had said years before?

Damien didn't voice his thoughts though; instead he touched Draco on the shoulder, effectively getting his older brother's attention. "Ollivanders." He said as way of explanation.

Draco nodded to show he understood, and then the three siblings were off on their own, walking down the street a few stores before stopping in front of the familiar looking wand shop. Damien looked back down the street to where Twilfit & Tattings stood, but his parents were nowhere to be seen.

With a shake of his head Damien turned back and stared up at the sign, its letters still peeling away. "Ollivander's: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC".

"Come on." Damien said to Draco and Valora before he turned the doorknob and entered the tiny shop, and jumped at the sound of the bell ringing. He cursed himself, how had he forgotten that that would happen in just two years? As he was shaking his head, a voice startled him.

"I wondered when I would be seeing you again Mister Potter." Damien's head snapped to the side while Draco seemed to growl from beside him. Mr. Ollivander walked into view, looking just as creepy as he had the last time they were in his shop.

"Excuse me Mr. Ollivander, but my name is Malfoy, not Potter." Damien said, taking a step forward. Draco stopped making that growling noise and just watched his younger brother, knowing that he was going to settle things between him and the Wand Maker.

Damien and the old man stared at each other for a long time, long enough that Draco was reconsidering his decision to not interfere. "Very well Mr. Malfoy. What can I do for you today?" Draco's eyes widen. How did Damien just do that?

Damien continued to gaze at Ollivander, a sneer evident in his voice although not present on his face, "We need wands, obviously."

Ollivander nodded, and in a matter of seconds a measuring tape appeared beside him. "Hold out your wand arm." Damien and Draco proceeded to hold out their right arms, and watched in amazement as the measuring tape began to measure from shoulders to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and around Damien's head, before it moved on to Draco and repeated the measurements.

While it was measuring the brothers Ollivander had disappeared into the many stacks and shelves of wands, talking to the siblings as he pulled out various boxes and carrying them to the front desk.

"As I stated to you three before every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, phoenixes or demiguises are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand,"

Ollivander had apparently found enough wands for the time being, seeing as there was over a hundred pilled on the top of his desk, and motioned for Draco to step forward.

Draco handed Falcon over to Valora, who quickly began petting the smooth coat, and walked over to the creepy, wide eyed Wand Maker.

"Try this Mister Malfoy, Chestnut and Dragon heartstring, Nine and a quarter inches, brittle." Draco lightly grasped the offered wand, but it was quickly taken away. "No no, that won't work."

And the process continued for five minutes, with Draco barely touching the offered wand before it was taken away. When the twentieth wand was taken away, Damien silently prayed that it would be over soon. Draco was getting very upset and he knew if he didn't get a wand soon that he might explode.

"Hawthorn and Unicorn tail hair, Ten inches, reasonably springy." Draco knew it was the right wand for him, even before it touched his pale slender hand. Warmth flooded his body, much like when he first held Falcon, and he flicked his wrist and green sparks lit up the dim shop.

Ollivander clapped his hands together and graced Draco with a smile. "Well done. Mister Malfoy." He continued, motioning for Damien to take his brother's place.

"Right then Mister Malfoy try this. Beech-wood and dragon heartstring, Nine inches, nice and flexible." Damien felt the cold wood slid into his grip and he instantly handed it back, shaking his strawberry blonde hair.

Ollivander pursed his lips together. "Maple and phoenix feather, Seven inches, quite whippy." But it didn't work either. Damien had the sinking feeling that he would never find a wand as Mr. Ollivander placed the fiftieth one, Ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy, back on the front desk.

"Hmmm I wonder." The old wand maker said to himself before he darted to a shelf, disregarding all of the untried wands on the desk, and pulled out a dusty box. He turned and gazed at Damien before he walked slowly back over to him, pulling out the wand from its box.

"Try this. Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple." As Damien's hands grazed the smooth wood fireworks shot out of the end, a nice golden color. Mr. Ollivander clapped his hands together, but a dark look had taken over his face.

"Curious… how very curious." He muttered to himself as he placed the wand back in its box and handed it to Damien. "That will be sixteen galleons for both wands."

Draco stepped forward, his new wand clutched in his hand and handed the Wand Maker the necessary gold coins before he turned back to Damien. "Ready?" Slowly Damien nodded and the three began walking out of the shop, but just as Draco reached for the doorknob Damien turned back. "What's curious?"

Mr. Ollivander's head shot back up, surprise written on his face. "I remember every wand I've ever sold Mister Pot… Mister Malfoy. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather--- just one other. It is very curious that you should be destined for this wand when its brother--- gave you that scar."

Damien's eyes widened an inch as Mr. Ollivander pointed to his forehead, the lightning bolt scar hidden by his blonde locks. "Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches, Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember… I think we must expect great things from you Mister Malfoy… After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things--- terrible, yes, but great."

Damien couldn't speak, couldn't even think of anything to say. Thankfully Draco grabbed his arm and pulled him from the dim wand shop, Valora following with shock on her face.

"How dare that old coot!" Draco raved as he slammed the shop door behind him. "He had no right to say such things to you Damien!" He continued turning back to his brother, who was still staring as if startled.

Valora walked over to Damien and tilted her head to the side. "Damien, mother and father are coming." Slowly Damien focused on her, emerald eyes seeking hers out before he nodded somewhat jerkily.

True to her word, Lucius and Narcissa were approaching the group, and as they neared Draco opened his mouth, no doubt to tell them about what Mr. Ollivander had said to Damien, but he was stopped by a look from Valora. "Not here."

Draco nodded somewhat grudgingly. "Did you get your wands?" Narcissa asked moments later, her caramel dress shining in the sunlight. Draco and Damien turned to face her and gave a slight smile in reply. "Very good. Your father and I have gotten the rest of your belongings, so if there is nothing else you three wanted I believe it is time to go."

Draco, Damien, and Valora shook their heads before they began following the parents back towards the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron. As they passed Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions Valora felt someone bump into her, knocking her into her brothers.

Draco and Damien turned around immediately and helped her regain her balance; Lucius and Narcissa stopped a few ways down from the store at the sound of furious apologizes. "Please forgive my sons; they don't watch where they're going." Lucius' eyes narrowed as his eyes landed on the biggest bunch of blood traitors in the Wizarding World. The Weasleys.

A round woman was giving Valora a kind smile before she turned back to the group of children behind her, four boys and one girl that looked to be the same age as Valora.

Valora lightly shook off her brothers' hands as she stared at the family, "It's alright Madam. He didn't hurt me." The woman turned back to face her and gave her another kind smile.

"I'm glad Miss…" And as Valora opened her mouth Lucius stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hello Molly."

The woman, Molly, looked up sharply. "Lucius." Lucius raised a silent eyebrow at the colder tone she used towards him. "What seems to be the problem?" While Molly straightened her slightly worn and tattered robes, Draco and Damien took up protective stances on either side of Valora.

"My youngest son, Ronald, accidently bummed into… your daughter?" At Molly's hesitation Lucius narrowed his eyes. "Well, I was simply apologizing for his rude behavior."

"I thank you for that consideration." Lucius said, inclining his head towards the frazzled looking pureblood. Molly, who hid her shock extremely well, nodded back in reply. As Lucius said parting words with Mrs. Weasley Valora brushed her blonde hair out of her face and noticed one of the red-headed boys was staring at her, his brilliant blue eyes unwavering.

Valora felt a blush darkening her pale skin… why was he staring at her? From their spots beside her Draco and Damien tensed up, their protective sides coming out forcefully. Valora broke the stare, swinging her eyes away, only to land on another pair of blue eyes… a much more intense pair that caused shivers to crawl up her spine, staring back at her.

Unnerved now Valora turned around and looked up at her father, begging with her eyes for them to head back to the Manor. Lucius raised an eyebrow half an inch, but he gave in to his daughter's silent plea.

"Have a good day Mrs. Weasley." Molly looked up from scolding one of her sons, most likely the one named Ronald, and gave him a smile, not as kind as the one given to Valora, but a smile nonetheless. "You too Mr. Malfoy."

Without a backward glance Lucius turned and led his family through the crowded streets of Diagon Alley, his cold mask firmly in place. Narcissa, Draco, Damien, and Valora followed his lead, not showing any emotion on their pale faces as they passed Eeylops Owl Emporium and reached the brick wall that held the back entrance to the Leaky Cauldron.

Once the proud family reached their manor Lucius turned to the children with what resembled a smile on his face. "If you go up to Draco's room you will see a present waiting for each of you." This announcement caused the siblings' faces to grow excited, forgetting the previous incident moments earlier in Diagon Alley.

"May we be excused?" Valora asked politely, earning a nod from Narcissa. The brothers then drug Valora impatiently out of the apparation room and up the steep staircase, down several corridors, past the parlor, and up the main staircase to their bedrooms.

They continued to walk towards Draco's room at a much calmer pace, Valora haven shaken off her brothers' hands as they climbed the staircase. Draco laid a hand on his doorknob and turned it lightly, spilling light into the dark bedroom.

He raised his new Hawthorne wand and whispered "Incendio." Wall sconces around the room flared to life, casting the gray room in a soft light.

Blue eyes searched the room before a surprised gasp escaped his lips. Upon hearing their brother's intake of breath Damien and Valora squeezed into the open doorway, before repeating their older brother's reaction.

Sitting on Draco's king sized bed were three identical cages, holding three very different owls. Valora felt her eyes water as she gazed upon, what she considered to be, the most beautiful owl she had ever seen. Sitting between the other two owls, in the very center of Draco's bed, was a white and brown barn owl.

While Valora made her way over to her newly chosen owl Damien and Draco continued to stare in amazement… their father had gotten them owls and not told them? That's… that was awesome.

Slowly Damien began to walk over to a snowy owl on the right of the bed while Draco walked over to a black and brown eagle owl. As one the siblings opened the cages and let their owls climb onto their arms. Valora looked up to her brothers, smiling broadly as her owl nibbled affectionately on her ear.

"What are you going to name it Draco?" Damien asked a little while later, petting the snowy owl he named Hedwig. Valora lifted her head up, pausing the introductions between Persephone and Averna, to look at her brother.

Draco didn't meet his siblings' gazes; he tilted his head and stared at the eagle owl perched on his bed. "Erasmus." From behind him Damien and Valora nodded their heads in acceptance. Draco smiled at Erasmus before holding out his arm. The owl cocked its head before hopping onto the offered limb.

The siblings played with their new owls for several hours before they sent them to sleep in the owlery that was currently housing their parents' owls.

It wasn't until later that night when Valora, who was playing with Falcon in Draco's room, suddenly remember the encounter she had had with the Weasleys in Diagon Alley that day.

Emerald eyes widen as she realized why she had found one of the boys so familiar… why the sudden appearance of him made her blush. It was the red-head from her visions.

!!#!!#!!

**Author's Note: That's the end of this chapter. I won't be able to write the next one anytime soon. I have a big research paper i need to start working on... and i really don't want to. I'd much rather write this story everyday but, alas, i can't. **

**Please Leave a Review!!!!!!!!**

**I will have pictures of the Owls on my profile soon. Please Check them out, along with the link to my youtube page... it has the trailer for this story on it. Please Please Please go view it!!!!! ****By the way, I need a Beta-Reader. I have a good offer from someone, but i don't know if he remembers.... Anywho my old Beta-Reader has seemingly disappeared off this earth. **

**Please Leave a Review!!!!!!!! **

**Next Chapter: Draco and Damien head to Hogwarts. **


	26. Chapter TwentyFive: Houses are Forever

Author's Note: yay, it's finished. I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed. All three of you. :). As promised i included two of the reviewers into the story. I hope you two are happy with what i did. I hope everyone enjoys the chapter. I know i enjoyed writing it. (There are sections from Harry Potter and the Sorceror's Stone in this chapter, since i am not JK Rowling, i don't own the sections in any way, shape, or form.)

Now on to Draco and Damien! Enjoy.

!!#!!#!!

Chapter Twenty-five: Houses are forever

Draco and Damien smiled to one another before they walked down the staircase, their Hogwarts trunks resting safety in their robe pockets. The blonde brothers talked quietly as they walked the long corridors and down to the apparation room where they would be joining their parents in the elaborately decorated, shark white room.

Lucius and Narcissa were standing next to the large fireplace, dressed in some of their finest robes, Lucius' a deep green and Narcissa's a shiny opal, as they waited for their two sons to join them. When they did a few minutes later Lucius looked his heirs over, checking for any imperfection, before he nodded to them both.

"Well done. Do you have your trunks?" Draco and Damien smiled proudly at their father's praise before nodding their heads and pulling out the shrunken trunks from the inner depths of their black robes and handing them to their father.

Lucius gladly accepted them and placed them in his own robe pocket. "Come along Draco, Damien. I'm sure you would like to get a good seat on the train." At the brothers' nods of agreement Lucius gave them a smile while Narcissa stepped forward and gave them both a kiss on the cheek before lightly grabbing a hold of Damien's upper arm.

"Hold on tight dear." Narcissa said before she apparated them away to King's Cross Station, platform nine and three quarters. Damien's eyes grew wide as he gazed upon the scarlet red steam train for the first time. He looked up at his mother and gave her a small smile, which Narcissa returned since they were the only ones on the platform.

Back at Malfoy Manor Lucius and Draco were going over last minute instructions. "I trust you will watch out for your younger brother." Lucius said as he stood staring at his oldest child.

Draco stared into his father's 'cold' grey eyes. "Of course father." Lucius nodded his head before he walked over to his son.

"Even if you or Damien is placed into a house other than Slytherin, I don't want to hear that you shunned each other. Family is the most important thing, remember that Draconis." Draco nodded once again, before he felt the pulled of apparation sucking him through a tube, his father's hand tightly curled around his arm.

Lucius and Draco landed gracefully on the platform, Narcissa and Damien waiting patiently for them a few feet away. "Everything alright?" Narcissa asked upon the surprised look on her son's face.

Draco looked up and shook his head at the concerned look he was getting from his mother. "Everything's fine mother." Narcissa raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything else.

"Let's go find a seat on the train." Lucius said as he began leading Draco and Damien towards the steam engine train. Narcissa remained standing in the spot she arrived in.

"Toffee!" a loud crack was heard throughout the empty platform. "Yes Mistress Malfoy. What can Toffee be doing for yous."

"I need you to get Damien and Draco's owls from their bedrooms. Do not startle the birds." Narcissa said, stuck between being nice to her favorite house-elf, and acting like the stuck up pureblood wife she had to portray outside of her home.

Toffee nodded his head before he disappeared with a loud crack. He was the only house-elf that was allowed to leave without verbally responding; he had, after all, raised Narcissa since she was a little girl.

While Narcissa waited for Toffee to return with Erasmus and Hedwig Lucius was following his sons through the train. Draco found a really nice compartment towards the front of the train, it was one of the larger ones meant for the older students, but it was really first come first serve, so Draco pushed the door open and waited for Damien and his father to enter.

Lucius nodded at the compartment, causing Draco to smile, before he pulled out their trunks and un-shrunk them. He then cast a feather light charm on them as he hoisted them into the racks above his sons' heads.

"I trust both of you. Don't make me regret that." Lucius said ten minutes later. It was time for him and Narcissa to leave, seeing as more students began arriving on the platform, their voices breaking the comfortable silence the family was cherishing. Draco and Damien nodded. There was nothing the boys wanted to do more than keep their father's trust.

"And Draco, remember what I told you." Lucius said as he placed an arm around Narcissa. Draco straightened up before he nodded. Lucius and Narcissa gave each of them a nod in return before they disapparated, leaving Draco and Damien standing at the edge of the platform, right next to the scarlet steam engine.

They continued standing there for several minutes, blue and green eyes casting glances over the crowd that was rapidly appearing. Without a word Draco and Damien turned around and entered the train and walked back down the empty corridor to their compartment. Draco quickly looked around before he pulled out his wand and whispered "Alohomora" a soft click signally the spell worked.

Damien gave him a small smile before he slid the door open and walked over to the window before he sat down, his trunk resting safety above his head. Draco followed his brother over to the window before sitting down opposite him.

Draco leaned back into the cushions, intent on watching the ever-growing crowd of people outside the window, while Damien began hissing low. Draco's eyes cut over to his brother and watched amused, as Seifer slid out from under Damien's cloak and up to his ear.

The brothers were torn away from the comfortable silence, interrupted time to time by hissing, by a loud cry right outside their window. "George!"

Damien and Draco sat up and watched as the red-headed family from Diagon Alley, the Weasleys, fussed outside their compartment. "Only joking, Mom." As the boy, George, replied to his mother's screech the train began moving out of the station. The brothers watched as Mrs. Weasley waved goodbye while a small red-headed girl, half laughing, half crying, ran to keep up with the train.

Damien shook his head. No proper pureblood would ever act like that in public. Simply pathetic.

"Enjoying the view?"

Draco and Damien's heads whipped around, their blonde hair flying as they raised their wands threateningly.

"Gees I didn't know you hated me; maybe I'll just leave." The voice continued on amused. Damien quickly put his wand away.

"Shut up and sit down Blaise." The lean black boy raised an eyebrow but did as Damien said; across from them Draco still had his wand raised.

"Why didn't you knock?" He asked accusingly. Blaise lifted his eyes up and met the cold blue ones of his friend. "The door was cracked open. When it's like that at your house I don't have to knock."

"But we're not at …" Draco began but stopped at the look Damien was giving him, his eyes hard as stone.

"Draco, get the wand out of Blaise's face." Draco quickly lowered the wand, his face flushing slightly. It was a very great insult to wield a wand at someone's face. "Sorry Blaise." Blaise once again raised an eyebrow at his friend's words; it wasn't very often that Draco willingly apologized, before he nodded his head.

Finally the three friends started a conversation about the four houses, and not surprisingly, quidditch. About twenty minutes after Blaise entered the compartment the door opened and Vincent and Greg walked in and sat down next to Draco, and shortly after Theodore and Pansy entered and took the empty seats, Theo next to Vincent and Pansy next to Blaise. The friends said their greetings and continued their previous conversation, now including the new arrivals.

An hour passed by when their compartment door was slid open, almost forcefully. All conversation stopped as everyone looked at the intruder. Damien gazed upon the gangly red-head with distrust.

As it was Ron was definitely not expecting to see so many hostile faces staring back at him from this compartment, but seeing as how he would be branded a coward if he just turned and walked out he bravely lifted his head and looked at the group in front of him.

"Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full." He asked, his eyes darting to the empty seat next to Pansy. If only he had arrived fifteen minutes earlier, he might have had a chance at sitting with them, but since Draco had just finished telling everyone about their trip to Diagon Alley in which Ron bumped into Valora and didn't apologize, no one wanted to be near him.

Luckily for Ron it was Pansy that spoke up, "Well, unfortunately, so are we." Ron's blue eyes widened, _How dare she lie straight to my face! _"But there's an empty seat right there!" He exclaimed as he pointed to the vacant seat next to her.

It took all of Pansy's willpower not to sneer outright. "That seat's occupied. She just went to the bathroom." As Ron's eyes narrowed he felt himself being pushed to the side, out of view from the compartment's occupants. His blue eyes, along with everyone else's, drifted over to the newly arrived student.

It was a small girl, most likely another first year, with very bushy brown hair and a scowl on her face. As she opened her mouth Pansy's hand shot out and grabbed her arm. "There you are. Come on, sit down." The girl's eyes widened as she was pulled into the compartment and placed in the seat next to the black haired girl.

Pansy immediately winked at the girl once she was hidden from Ron's view, behind the girl's massive hair, before she started speaking. "This," she said throwing her hands up to Ron, "was trying to steal your seat."

At her words the girl finally understood. Play along. She turned her head and addressed Ron. "That's very rude of you, isn't it? Trying to steal my seat."

Ron looked flabbergasted. _This wasn't supposed to happen. The compartment wasn't supposed to be full._ He thought as every face smiled up at him. _How am I supposed to watch them if I can't sit here?_

Ron was roughly brought back to the present as Damien cleared his throat. "As you can see, we're full. Go harass someone else." Ron's eyes shot to the glaring emerald ones and, after seeing the same look on everyone else's face, he nodded and backed out of the compartment. Greg shot out of his seat and slammed the door in his face before pulling the shade down.

Now that Ron was gone and their privacy regained, all eyes turned to the bushy haired girl. "Thanks." Pansy said, half-gratefully, half-bored. The girl nodded, still confused as to what just happened.

"So, why were you about to enter our compartment anyway?" Theodore asked across from her. The girl suddenly stood up, smoothing her school robes as wrinkles appeared, before turning around to face them.

"Have any of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one." After a chorus of 'no' rang around the compartment she nodded, successfully concealing an embarrassed blush that threatened to take over her face.

"Well, thanks." She said before turning around and exiting the compartment, closing the door with a soft click.

The rest of the train ride was spent without interruptions, in the comfort of their locked compartment. Upon arriving at Hogsmeade Station they left their trunks in the racks above their heads, but when told they had to leave all animals on the train as well Damien refused. So as they were exiting the train Seifer slid underneath Damien's robes once more, both he and Damien ready for when he could venture out again.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" A loud voice boomed out over the tiny, dark platform. Draco led the group over to where an extremely tall man was holding a tiny lamp at the end of the platform.

"C'mon, follow me--- any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!" Nobody spoke, as they began following the massive man down a dark, steep, narrow path.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," The man called out over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

The narrow path suddenly opened to the edge of a large black lake and a collective gasp rang out through the first years; the sight impressed even Draco and Damien. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" The man called out, pointing to the little boats sitting nearby. Pansy, and surprisingly Daphne followed Draco and Damien into their boat. While Vincent, Greg, Theodore, and Blaise climbed into the boat next to them.

"Everyone in?" shouted the bearded man who had a boat to himself. "Right then--- FORWARD!"

Suddenly the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake. Draco looked over to Damien and shared a smile, finally they would be able to test what Severus had taught them… finally they would be attending the great and magnificent Hogwarts.

"Heads down!" yelled the man as the first boats reached the cliff; they bent their heads down and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid the opening in the large cliff's face.

Finally they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they climbed out of their boats onto rocks and pebbles. As the man held the light high above their heads the first years followed him up a passageway in the rock, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.

Vincent, Greg, Blaise and Theodore joined Draco, Damien, Pansy, and Daphne as they walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.

"Everyone here?" the man asked before he raised a fist and knocked three times on the castle door. It swung open immediately and a tall, black-haired witch in emerald robes stood on the other side.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall." The man said as he gave the stern looking witch a nod. "Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door wide. More gasps sounded from the assembled group of first years, but this time Draco and Damien simply raised an eyebrow. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors. In the brothers' opinion everything Valora told them about Beauxbatons' entrance hall was much better than this.

Professor McGonagall led them into the hall before turning around to face them. "Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room."

During Professor McGonagall's speech, Draco and Damien who were hidden behind Vincent and Greg rolled their eyes. They already knew all this, why couldn't they just be sorted already?

As Professor McGonagall finished explaining about the four houses she straightened her hat, before she gave each of them a serious look. "The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her eyes passed over a small pudgy boy, whose cloak was fastened underneath his ear, the bushy brown haired girl who was gazing around the entrance hall smartly, and across their group in the middle of the first years.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly." She then turned and began walking over to the large double doors that obviously led to the Great Hall and pushed them open before slipping inside. Now alone in the entrance hall quiet whispering began to flow around Draco and Damien.

"How do we get sorted?"

"Why was that man so big?"

"I wish this would hurry up, I'm starving."

Damien rolled his eyes as he heard the last whisper come out of Ron's mouth. As more and more students started to wonder about the sorting the doors to the Great Hall opened slightly, the sound of hundreds of voices flooding out as Professor McGonagall walked out and shut the door behind her.

"The Sorting Ceremony is about to start. Now, form a line and follow me." Draco turned his head slightly and gave his brother a secret smile. They were finally about to be sorted. As Draco fell in step behind Vincent he prayed that all of his friends would be in the same house, especially Damien.

Professor McGonagall led them over to the closed double doors and paused briefly before she pushed them open. The sight that met them was impressive, but nothing like what they had imagined. Thousands of candles floated in midair over four long tables where the rest of the students were sitting, watching them as they walked closer to a large table that housed the rest of the teachers.

From a few students ahead of them, Damien and Draco heard the bushy brown haired girl whisper to Pansy "Its enchanted to look like the night sky outside. I read about it in _Hogwarts, A History."_

Damien followed her pointed finger up to the ceiling, and held in a surprised gasp. From ahead of him Draco repeated the action. This was what they had been waiting for; this was the magnificence of Hogwarts. The starry sky shone brightly above them, making it hard to determine that there was even a ceiling somewhere up there.

As Damien and Draco lowered their eyes back down, Professor McGonagall placed a four-legged stool in front of them, on top she put a pointed wizard's hat. It was a disgusting hat that was patched and frayed, the surface covered in dirt.

Suddenly a rip near the brim opened up and the hat began to sing.

_A thousand years or more ago  
when I was newly sewn,  
there lived four wizards of renown,  
whose names are still well known:  
bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,  
fair Ravenclaw, from glen,  
sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,  
shrewd Slytherin, from fen.  
They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,  
they hatched a daring plan  
to educate young sorcerers  
thus Hogwarts School began.  
Now each of these four founders  
formed their own house, for each  
did value different virtues  
in the ones they had to teach.  
By Gryffindor, the bravest were  
Prized far beyond the rest;  
For Ravenclaw, the cleverest  
would always be the best;  
For Hufflepuff, hard workers were  
Most worthy of admission;  
And power-hungry Slytherin  
loved those of great ambition.  
While still alive they did divide  
Their favorites from the throng,  
Yet how to pick the worthy ones  
When they were dead and gone?  
'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,  
He whipped me off his head  
The founders put some brains in me  
So I could choose instead!  
Now slip me snug about your ears,  
I've never yet been wrong,  
I'll have a look inside your mind  
And tell where you belong!_

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables before becoming still once more. Damien looked over at Draco and raised an eyebrow. All they had to do was try on a hat?

Damien was broken from his musing as Professor McGonagall stepped forward holding a long scroll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said before glancing at the scroll. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A small girl with pigtails stumbled out of the line, put on the hat and sat down, the brim falling over her eyes. There was a brief pause before the rip opened wide and shouted "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Professor McGonagall called out the next name once Hannah was seated. "Bones, Susan."

It didn't take long for Susan to be sorted into the Hufflepuff house, where she took a seat next to Hannah. Professor McGonagall continued calling out names, eventually sending Millicent, Vincent, Tracey, and Greg to the Slytherin house. Draco and Damien clapped loudly for each of their newly sorted friends.

"Granger, Hermione!" To Damien's surprise the bushy haired girl walked nervously up to the stool and placed the hat on her head, her eyes remaining uncovered thanks to her hair.

It took much longer for her to be sorted, almost a full minute, before the hat finally shouted out "GRYFFINDOR!" As Hermione placed the hat back on the stool and walked over to the table on the far right Damien could have sworn he saw tears forming behind her brown eyes.

When Neville Longbottom, the small pudgy boy that had lost his toad on the train, was called he managed to trip three times on his way up to the stool. The hat took even longer trying to sort him before it finally called out "HUFFLEPUFF!". Neville seemed to sag in relief before handing the hat back to Professor McGonagall and walking over to the cheering table.

After Morag MacDougal and Ernie Macmillan were sorted, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff respectively, Professor McGonagall called out the last name both brothers had been waiting for, but as she completed the name Damien's face fell.

"Malfoy, Draco." Draco looked over at his brother before he proudly walked over to the hat. He didn't even get a chance to sit down as the hat shouted "SLYTHERIN!" as soon as he got near it. Draco smirked at the rest of the first years before joining his friends at the far left table, giving Damien a smile as he passed him.

"Moon, Lorna." A small girl with strawberry blonde hair moved away from her spot next to Damien and walked over to the stool, the hat covering her eyes as she sat down. It took a little longer than Draco's sorting, but the rip opened and shouted "SLYTHERIN!" The girl smiled happily as she handed the hat back and walked over to the table, sitting a few seats away from Draco.

It didn't take long for Theodore and Pansy to follow their lead over to the Slytherin table. Then a "Patil, Padma" was sent to Ravenclaw and her twin "Patil, Parvati" became a Gryffindor.

"Perks, Eva Maria." A small girl with brownish black hair broke out of the diminished line and walked up to the stool. It took a few seconds but finally the rip opened "SLYTHERIN!" Eva-Maria smiled before placing the hat back on the stool and walking over to the clapping table. Sally Ann Perks, a small girl with blonde hair that looked oddly similar to Eva-Maria, was then made a Ravenclaw.

Once the polite cheering died down Professor McGonagall cleared her throat. "Potter, Harry!" The entire hall broke out into whispers as they waited for the mysterious Harry Potter to step forward. Unfortunately not one first year moved a muscle, especially not one Damien Malfoy.

Professor McGonagall raises an eyebrow when no student steps forward, but she continues on as if nothing out of the ordinary happened. "Smith"… "Thomas"… "Turpin"… "Weasley"…and finally "Zabini" were all sorted a few minutes later… leaving Damien as the only first year still waiting to be sorted.

To say that Professor McGonagall was shocked was an understatement. "I'm sorry, but what's your name?" Damien walked a few steps closer to the stern witch. "Damien Malfoy."

Professor McGonagall turns and looks at the elderly man sitting directly in front of them; Damien could visibly see his beard almost touching the ground. The man met his eyes and gave him a kind smile, the kind one would expect from a family member. "Mr. Potter, we did call your name."

Total chaos met the Headmaster's words. Whispers that were as loud as shouts filled the air while Severus, who was three seats away from the old man, raised his eyebrows and turned his eyes to Draco, who eyes were widened in shock. The only person unaffected by the man's words was the first year standing before him.

"I'm sorry sir, but I assure you, you never called my name."

The old man continued to smile at him. "Of course we did Harry, but I'm sure that I can convince Professor McGonagall to wake the sorting hat once more so you can be sorted." Upon hearing his words, McGonagall picked the hat up and began whispering to it before turning to face Damien.

"Mr. Potter, please step up to the stool." Damien continued standing where he was, staring into her beady eyes with a look of exasperation on his pale, slightly pointed face.

"Very well, Mr. Malfoy. Please come forward." Damien gave her a brief smile before taking his place atop the stool, staring at all of the great hall's student inhabitants, while McGonagall put the hat on his head.

"Hmmm," said a small voice in his ear. "I wondered when I would see you Mister Potter, I've been waiting a while." Damien glared into the black inside the hat. _It's Malfoy! _

The hat chuckled at the anger laced in Damien's thoughts. "Of course it is. How very much like your brother you are. Yes, what a great mind you have here, right where I can see it. But this is very difficult. There's plenty of courage, and loyaltly. No, not a bad mind at all. There's a talent, oh my goodness yes—and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting… So where shall I put you?"

Damien smirked into the hat. _You tell me._

The hat hummed in reply. "I can see you do best when with your brother. All of your traits seemed to be linked together, with a common motivation… very Slytherin if I do say so myself. Yes, that's it. That's where you shall go—Better be sly…GRYFFINDOR!"

Damien felt the world spin in that split second the hat shouted out his house. As the Great Hall was filled with the deafening roar from the Gryffindor table Damien jumped down from the stool and threw the hat on the ground.

Every sound stopped in the hall as Damien turned back to face the Headmaster. "I refuse to be placed in that house!"

"Mister Potter, please control yourself." Professor McGonagall said after summoning the hat into her outstretched hand. Damien didn't even spare her a glance as he spoke again. "I refuse to be placed in that house when the hat told me—ME—that I was going to the Slytherin house! It even started to call out Slytherin but somehow it stopped! I refuse…" Damien's outburst was cut short as the Headmaster stood up.

"Mr. Potter, the sorting is over. There is no way to chance the hat's decision. Please go sit at your house table." Emerald eyes stared up into twinkling blue ones, before glancing quickly at Severus. The Potion's Master simply nodded before looking away.

Damien started to walk towards the Slytherin table, but before he had even moved ten steps in that direction Albus Dumbledore's voice flowed over him. "Gryffindor table Mr. Potter."

By this point Damien was so mad that he didn't even retort to the wrong name… he walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat as far away from the other students that had clapped as possible, taking a seat opposite a teary eyed Hermione.

Up at the Head table Dumbledore was still standing, now beaming at all of the students as if arms opened wide. "Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin out banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

He sat back down as the hall clapped and cheered. Damien glared at the empty gold plate in front of him. "Crazy old man, I know he did something. I just know it." He muttered as all of the plates in the hall became laden with food.

"You think so too?" a quiet voice asked. Damien lifted his eyes up surprised, to see Hermione staring back at him, her plate still empty.

Damien nodded in reply. Hermione clenched her eyes shut as more tears threatened to flow. Ever so softly, so that Damien had to lean over the table, she whispered "I was going to be a Ravenclaw."

Damien's eyes widened at her confession before turning hate filled emerald eyes up to the Head table. Dumbledore met his gaze before raising his goblet to him. Damien whipped his eyes back around to look at Hermione.

"Don't worry Hermione, everything will be alright." Hermione lifted her eyes up, water forming behind them once again. "We both know where we're suppose to be, what our traits really are. No stupid hat or house—" Damien paused as he threw his hands in the direction of the rest of the Gryffindors "will ever change that."

While Damien was talking the rest of the Gryffindors had quieted until not a single lion was talking. Once he was finished the rest of his house was now glaring at him. Damien smirked back in reply before turning to Hermione.

There was a shy smile creeping up on her as she spoke. "You won't abandon me? Just because I'm in this house?"

Damien shook his head, a true smile on his face. "Never. As far as I'm concerned I'm a Slytherin and you're a Ravenclaw. We just happen to have been thrown to the lions." And this is how the feast went, with Damien making a new friend as he made an enemy out of the entire Gryffindor house.

At last the desserts disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent as he began speaking. "I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled down at two redheaded boys, one Damien remembered as being George from the train ride.

After telling the students about Mr. Filch and Quidditch trials Dumbledore's face still held a smile, but the twinkle was gone from his eyes. "And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

There were a few uncertain laughs throughout the hall, but Damien lifted his eyes up and met Draco's. Death?

"And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

At his words a tall redhead a little ways down their table stood up. "First years follow me." All around the hall similar words were spoken causing the scrapping of chairs to be heard as the first years followed the instructions. While the others were making a big fuss about getting into lines Damien was seeking out his brother, Hermione by his side.

Draco met his eyes with a look of shock and concern but Damien merely shook his head. Since they had to follow the redheaded boy up to their house dormitory Damien knew there wasn't enough time to talk to his brother, so he shook his head again before mouthing _Breakfast._

Draco nodded, unsure as to why he couldn't talk to his brother now, but he let it go. There had to be a good reason as to why, right?

Damien gave his brother one last look before following the almost gone line of first year Gryffindors out of the Great Hall and up the marble staircase in the entrance hall. As they walked down the corridor the portraits whispered and pointed as they passed, causing Hermione to jump slightly. Damien looked at her and she blushed underneath his gaze.

The boy that was leading them led them through doorways hidden behind sliding panels and hanging tapestries. They climbed more staircases while Damien wondered when they were going to stop when the line came to a halt at the very end of a corridor.

Despite being the last two first years Damien and Hermione were able to see a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress.

"Password?" she said. "Caput Draconis." Said the redhead, Damien snorted to himself as the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hold in the wall. The boy led them through the hole, where once inside, they found themselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cozy, round room full of squashy armchairs.

Damien sneered in disgust at the sight. The color red was so prominent it looked like someone had been tortured for hours before being murdered. He had to suppress another shudder as the boy began explaining the dormitory. He directed the girls through one door to their dormitory and the boys through another.

As the groups were separating Damien turned to Hermione. "I'll wait for you in the morning. Goodnight." He pressed a light kiss into her hair before watching her walk away, a broad smile on her face.

Damien followed the last of the boys up the top of their spiral staircase—they were obviously in one of the many towers—and found a door with _First years_ printed on the outside.

The room opened up to reveal five-four poster beds hung with deep red, velvet curtains. Damien couldn't stop the shudder from happening as he walked over to the bed that his trunk was sitting in front of.

From the bed next to him Ronald Weasley sat staring at him as he pulled out his night robes and walked over to the bathroom to change in private, sneering at the other boys that were changing out in the open.

Once Damien returned to his bed he slammed his trunk shut and pulled out his wand. "Cave Inimicum" Damien whispered as he waved his wand several times over his trunk before tucking his wand into his night robe and walking over to his bed. Without a word Damien pushed the disgusting red comforter away and crawled into the bed, pulling the hangings closed around him.

On the other side of the closed velvet curtains the rest of his dorm mates stared in shock. He could already do magic? Without it backfiring? Slowly the other boys crawled into their own beds and fell asleep, not knowing that the boy behind the closed curtains was still wide away.

As Damien lay under his newly transfigured green comforter he grinned. He knew that curiosity would get the better of Weasley and he was ready for him. All he had to do was touch Damien's trunk, or bed, and he would be under the Thief's curse, a particular nasty curse Severus had taught him, for enemies only of course.

_Oh yes, this was going to be an interesting year_ Damien thought as he coaxed Seifer out and kissed each of his heads. Because just as Dumbledore said, in his oh so subtle way, houses are forever; and Damien was all for making him regret those words.

!!#!!#!!

Author's Note:yay! They have finally been sorted! And as i hold no claims to Harry Potter and the Sorceror's Stone, credit goes to where it goes, to the book that i took sections from and Mrs. JK Rowling. Without her i wouldn't be writing this.

Please leave a Review. Please please please leave a review!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!


	27. Chapter TwentySix: Seer or Something

**Author's Note: I'm so happy i got this chapter finished. Finally some more action!!!.... I most certain got the ball rolling on the story, yes i did. I love this chapter. Love it.  
I hope you do too. Please Enjoy and Review. **

!!#!!#!!

Chapter Twenty-six: Seer or something more?

The next morning Damien woke to an empty dorm room. Smirking to himself he dispelled the wards around his trunk before pulling out his school robes and headed to the bathroom. He emerged fifteen minutes later, a much shorter amount of time than his brother would have spent getting ready, and left the dorm, sneering in disgust once again at the color scheme.

As Damien came down the staircase he was happily surprised to see Hermione waiting on him. He walked over to her and gave her a brief kiss on the cheek. Hermione blushed slightly as she gave him a smile.

"How was your night?" Hermione's soft, but commanding voice asked. Damien smiled in return as he replied. "Oh it was excellent."

Hermione couldn't help but smile wider at his response, the tone suggesting he had already made sure the other boys wouldn't be a problem.

"Since it's Saturday what would you like to do?" Damien tilted his head, thinking for half a second before replying, taking her hand and leading the way to the portrait hole.

"I want to introduce you to my brother Draco." Damien led the way down to the Great Hall, only getting lost once, so he could do as he had said. As Damien introduced the brown haired girl to his brother, he was oblivious that thousands of miles away, in a glittering blue palace, his four-foot-five, 3rd year sister was busy getting ready for class.

Valora wrapped her cloak around her petite body before grabbing her bottomless bag, making sure she had her Care of Magical Creatures textbook, quill and ink, before walking out of the room she shared with Eris, casting a locking charm on the door as she went.

Eris was waiting for her in the spacious common room, the pale blue cloak contrasting with her caramel brown skin. "Ready Valora?"

Once she was finished twirling down the staircase Valora walked over to her and gave a nod. Eris picked up her bag that was propped up against her legs and gracefully swung it onto her shoulder.

"Don't want Professor Giordani to get upset at us again." Eris mumbled as Valora led the way over to the blank wall that led to the outside corridor.

"That wasn't my fault and you know it Eris; Amelia refused to let me pass her. If Professor Dubois hadn't walked by I'm sure that Stephanie and Dominique would have shown up."

Eris nodded in reply as they turned the corner and began walking down the staircase in the glittering green room. Valora stared down at the marble steps ahead of her so she wouldn't have to view the hideous color. They slowed their descent upon hearing their names being called. Valora kept her head down while Eris whipped her head around, glaring up at the second floor platform, where a panting Geoffrey was leaning against the railing.

"Why didn't you wait for me?" Geoffrey asked as he began walking down the stairs. Eris waited till he was right beside her before answering. "We did. Besides Professor Giordani would only give you a warning if you were late, he'll give us a detention." Geoffrey gave a slight nod in reply.

"Well then, lets go." He said as he gave Valora a one-armed hug, causing her to tense ever so slightly. Geoffrey didn't notice.

The trio made their way out of the staircase room, down the long corridor, turned left, walked down the corridor but stopped short of passing through the Entrance Hall. Eris led them down a corridor on their left, keeping a watchful eye out for the other girls in their year.

They reached the end of the corridor without any problems but this didn't stop Eris from keeping a tight grip on her wand. She pushed the glass door open and walked out, Valora following with Geoffrey behind her.

The trio looked around the spacious courtyard, but when they didn't see anyone that looked like they might try to hurt Valora they continued walking across the courtyard and out onto the Palace grounds where the Care of Magical Creatures class was held at.

Their class was already standing in front of a tall, thin, bald headed man. His robes were a deep blue that contrasted well with the students pale blue robes. He looked very normal, that is, until you drew nearer. His face was covered in deep, long gashes that he acquired while working in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures in the French Ministry.

Upon noticing Eris, Valora, and Geoffrey had arrived before the bell rang he graced the class with one of his rare smiles.

"**I'm glad to see that everyone was able to be here on time." **Professor Giordani said as he began walking around the assembled group. His beady black eyes stared at Valora as he passed her, causing her to advert her eyes to the forest behind him.

"As stated in our last lesson we will be studying Unicorns today." A quite murmur flowed through the group of 3rd years. Professor Giordani quickly turned his head and glared at his students, causing the murmur to cease, every student's eyes wide at the anger in their Professor's eyes.

Class stilled as he continued to stare at the class, but no one dared to say a word. Eventually he began talking again, casting a suspicious glance at his students every so often.

"**Miss Deveau, what color are unicorn foals?" **The said brown haired girl was shocked at being called upon; from the cover of her hair Valora was able to see a portion of her face turning bright red.

"**I don't know Professor." **Professor Giordani raised an eyebrow. **"I expected more from a student from the House of Sapphire Flames. Miss Malfoy, what can you tell me about the unicorn's coat?"**

Dominique held her head down in shame while Valora lifted hers up, knowing that her response would only cause more people to hate her. With an internal shake of her head Valora met her Professor's beady eyes.

"**Unicorn foals are pure golden, then when they turn two years old their coat changes to silver. ****They grow horns at around four. At about seven years old, they're fully grown and turn pure white.****"**

To say that Professor Giordani was shocked was an understatement. His eyes widened drastically and he took a step back. It was obvious he never expected her to answer correctly, despite having the highest grades in her year, and almost the entire House.

"**That is correct Miss Malfoy. Clearly Miss Deveau should have studied with you over the week."**

Oh how Valora wished he hadn't said that. Now everyone was glaring at her more than usual. Eris moved closer to her and placed a hand on her arm. Valora looked up and was met with one of her best friend's amazing smiles; Valora couldn't help but smile back.

"**Considering how Miss Malfoy answered the question correctly I believe she gets the honor of meeting the blessing of unicorns first. Miss Malfoy," **Professor Giordani was holding his scar ridden slender hand out to her.

Slowly, but not so slow that her professor would get mad at her, Valora made her way through the group and up to the tall man. "**Follow me."** Professor Giordani led her several feet away from the group before he pulled out his wand. "**Planto Promptus."**

Suddenly a large padlock appeared, with three unicorns prancing around, their horns glittering in the sunlight. From behind Valora she heard the gasps and whispers of awe at the sight of the majestic beasts. Valora, for once, had to agree. The three unicorns were blinding white, it reminded her of the light that accompanied each of her visions, and their horns stretched to the sky.

As she followed her professor into the padlock the unicorns stopped prancing around and swiveled their heads, their crystal blue eyes locked onto Valora's figure as she approached them.

"**I want you to approach Serenity, she's the one on your left." **Valora sucked in a breath before turning back to look at the gorgeous creatures standing in front of her. Her gazed drifted over to the unicorn her professor called Serenity and she took a cautious step forward.

Valora had only taken a few steps before she was surrounded; Serenity was standing ahead of her while the other two moved to stand at her back. The 3rd year's eyes widened upon seeing the horns lower. From somewhere in the distance she could have sworn she heard laughter. Valora was furious, how could someone laugh at the fact she was about to be impaled by three unicorn horns?

Valora's anger was broken when the two unicorns' horns pressed into her back, seemingly urging her forward. Emerald eyes snapped to the unicorn in front of her, fully expecting to feel Serenity's horn impale her skull at any moment, but to Valora's utter surprise and relief Serenity lifted her horn away of her.

Valora stared into the crystal blue eyes of the magical creature before her, knowing she was at its mercy. The next thing that happened caused Valora to almost faint, along with the entire class and Professor behind her. Serenity stepped forward and licked her face.

Professor Giordani clapped from behind her, causing her to jump into the air, scared out of the daze she had fallen into. Valora looked up into Serenity's blue eyes and gave a small smile; Serenity nuzzled her face in reply.

"**I hope everyone is writing down what just happened! Oh Congratulations Miss Malfoy." **From her spot in front of Serenity Valora rolled her eyes at Giordani's offhanded praise. She was just happy to still have her skull intact.

The rest of the class period was spent observing the unicorns, Valora back in the 'safety' of the group of students. As Professor Giordani lectured on about how drinking unicorn blood would give the slayer and drinker a cursed life the bell signaling the end of class rang.

"**I want everyone to write a 14 foot essay on everything you learned about unicorns, and don't forget to include Miss Malfoy's experience with Serenity. I expect it to be turned in at the beginning of class next Saturday. In addition, study the section about ****Acromantulas. Dismissed."**

At the dismissal the group disbursed immediately, leaving Eris, Valora, and Geoffrey standing alone while the others hurried, gracefully, away from them. Valora paid them no mind as she turned with her best friends and began walking back towards the palace for lunch.

As Valora, Eris, and Geoffrey's food appeared before them Valora felt herself becoming faint again. She reached for her chalice, her hands shaking slightly. Her fingers wrapped around the fine glass chalice and as she brought it closer to her lips the shaking in her hand grew uncontrollable. Eris and Geoffrey stopped talking and turned their attention to their friend, opening their mouths to ask if she was all right. Valora didn't respond. She was in a haze; the chalice in her hand seemed to weigh a hundred tons. Slowly, as if watching from far away, her fingers loosened and the chalice fell to the table, smashing and flying onto several people's plates.

Upon hearing the breaking glass all eyes turned to Valora, but she never knew she was now the center of attention. Once the chalice had fallen from her fingertips she was blinded by a brilliant white light.

!!#!!#!!

_A small, glossy black book with a peeling cover sat atop a cluttered desk, a sword visible across the room. _

_A weathered, wrinkled hand appeared and pushed the book aside so it could lift a yellowing piece of parchment up, the edges showing discoloration, as if it had been through a fire or two. Written in the center of the parchment, in large looping letters stood the words, _

'_The greatest light wizard will be defeated  
By an eye born of the sixth month.  
Eyes the purest of white'_

_The rest of the passage was quickly hidden as alarms sounded throughout the room. The weathered hand picked up the parchment and the peeling black book and hid them inside the desk they had been sitting atop. Moments later the door directly in front of the desk opened to reveal a tall, bearded man that looked almost as tall as Madam Maxime. _

!!#!!#!!

Before Valora could study the man further the scene slowly faded away to darkness. "Mon Cheri, please come back." Valora recognized that voice, those English words heavily laced with a French accent. It was her friend, mentor, Divination Professor.

Valora's eyes flew open and gazed at a weakly smiling Anais. As she reached out for Valora's hands the sound level grew in Valora's ears until it finally broke. Her emerald eyes widened upon hearing the scared whispers that filled the dining hall. Against her better judgment she looked over at Eris and Geoffrey and immediately wished she hadn't. They were both staring at her in fear.

Anais saw her about to go into shock and quickly picked up the fifty-six pound girl from her seat, turning around to face Headmistress Maxime once Valora was in the safety of her robed arms.

The Headmistress paused from standing from her chair to stare back at her most trusted professor. She nodded quickly causing Anais to turn and begin walking out of the Dining Hall with a limp Valora in her arms.

As they passed underneath the doorway Headmistress Maxime, along with the rest of the Professors and several students, were shocked to see the intricate carvings in the doorframe begin to glow black. It was darker than the blackest raven, glossy and all consuming. It was an eerie sight to witness and caused several students to look away. Never before had their beautiful palace seem to radiate darkness.

Headmistress Maxime pushed away from the head table and broke out into a run at the doors, the students too shocked by the speed at which she moved to stand before her. The remaining Professors followed her lead and left the dining hall, one Professor remained behind long enough to dismiss the students before departing with her colleagues.

Back in the teacher-less dining hall a contained chaos broke out; several of the older students walked over to the glowing carvings, others tried to calm the crying first years, some were yelling out in fear while others just sat there, unsure as to what they should be feeling. As it was Eris, Geoffrey, and Fleur were the only ones that fell into the last group.

Eris felt prideful of knowing for months, years even, that something wasn't quite right with her best friend, but scared to death of what she had seen her go through, in the middle of lunch no less.

Geoffrey was scared of what was going to happen to his first friend since… well he didn't really want to think about that. She wouldn't be thrown out of the school, would she? Geoffrey hoped not.

Fleur believed herself to have the most reason to be upset and confused, after all Valora was her ten-year old cousin… close in age to her younger sister; and while she had never interacted with her much while they were at Beauxbatons, she was still family. Why hadn't Uncle Lucius ever told her her cousin was a Seer? For that matter, why hadn't Valora? Oh yes, Fleur knew well and true that Valora had the sight, why else would she be so close to Professor Goshawk and be taking Divination five days a week? But that wasn't what bothered Fleur, what bothered her was the fact no one, and she meant no one, ever told her or her family.

During the chaos and the silent wonderings of the students Anais had walked quickly down the corridor, passed the Entrance Hall, and turned right down the corridor that Valora, Eris, and Geoffrey had taken earlier that day, but before she reached the end of the corridor she turned right again and entered a room that held the largest staircase in the entire palace.

It was a monstrous staircase that spiraled up and out of sight, built so that the people ascending it never met the ones descending, thus preventing several traffic jams that could have occurred.

Anais turned the corner of the staircase and began to climb at an extremely fast pace as Valora began shaking. She was very happy that she wasn't one who got dizzy easily; otherwise she would be on the ground depositing her lunch on the marble stairs at the speed she was going. From down below her Anais heard the door open and the voices of her colleagues filled the vast room.

"**Straight to the Infirmary Anais!" **Anais rolled her eyes as she continued to climb, where else did Olympe think she was taking the girl? To her quarters?

"**Of course." **Anais replied as she reached a landing and took off down the vacant corridor. As she was running closer and closer to the Transfiguration classroom Anais turned left down a short corridor that ended with the door to the Infirmary.

Anais wasted no time in wandlessly slamming the door open and rushing over to place Valora on the nearest bed, never once slowing down to listen to the yells coming from behind her. Once Valora was safely tucked into the crisp white sheets Anais turned around and watched as Headmistress Maxime entered the room, closely followed by the school's healer Madam Pagano and the rest of the school's professors.

"**Out of my way Anais, I have to check her over."**

Now normally Anais would have stepped aside, normally Anais would never disobey another professor despite having worked at the palace the longest, normally Anais wouldn't have cared so much about a single student. But as every single person just witnessed, Valora wasn't normal, and she caused others to follow suit. This is why Anais continued to stand next to her student, the reply forming in her mouth as her eyes hardened on Madame Pagano's approaching form.

"**No." **To say that Madame Pagano was shocked was definitely an understatement. She immediately stopped her approach and stared at Anais like she was an illness she had no idea how to cure. "**What?"**

Anais's eyes remained on the healer as her hand moved to hold Valora's. "**I said no Gwenael. Valora is a seer; she doesn't need those other tests you will perform on her. She just needs a Draught of Peace so she can come out of her shock."**

Gwenael didn't move, she just continued staring at Anais until an angry French voice rang out in the infirmary. "**Why are you still standing there? Get the potion!" **

Without a response Gwenael proceeded to walk over to a large cabinet next to the entrance and pull out a pink potion that emitted pale pink bubbles before making her way over to Valora's bedside, giving Anais a weary look before she gently opened the 3rd years' mouth and poured the pink liquid down her throat.

The desired effect was instantaneous. Valora's features softened, the harsh lines between her eyes disappeared and she adopted a peaceful look of a sleeping child. Anais let out a sigh upon seeing Valora come out of her shock before she gently shook her awake.

"Mon Cheri open your eyes, I need to talk with you." Valora's eyes opened slowly, as if they had been shut for several years, and her gaze shifted from Anais, to Madame Pagano, to the Headmistress and professors standing in the doorway before returning back to Anais, a confused look now forming on her serene face.

"**Valora, can you tell me what you saw in the Dining Hall?" **Anais asked as gently as she could, taking Valora's other hand so her attention was focused solely on her. Valora closed her eyes as she thought back to what she had seen during lunch.

"**It was about a piece of parchment… I was able to read a few lines off of it before it disappeared and you brought me back." **Valora said, opening her eyes once she was finished talking, but upon seeing the expectant look in everyone's eyes she wished she hadn't.

"**What did it say Mon Cheri?" **Anais' voice held affection in it as she leaned closer and lightly squeezed the small hands she was looked up at her professor and didn't speak for several minutes before her mouth opened and she repeated what she had read.

"I think it was a prophecy…" Valora added a few minutes later, adding to the growing tension in the Infirmary. Anais nodded absentmindedly at Valora's comment, having already turned around to face the Headmistress, and surprisingly Cassius Prince.

"**Cassius, can you. . ."** Anais trailed off upon seeing the potions master nodding vigorously**. "Of course Anais, anything for you."** Without another word the pristine professor left the Infirmary.

Valora watched with mounting confusion as Anais began speaking with the Headmistress. **"Surely she can't go back to her dormitory. It won't be safe for her there anymore. Everyone witnessed it." **These words caused her confusion to turn back into panic.

"What do you mean everyone witnessed it? They saw…" Valora's eyes widened with the realization. "Eris, Geoffrey… everyone saw me having the vision, didn't they?"

Ever so slowly Anais turned around and nodded. "Yes mon cheri. That is why I fear for your safety in your house dormitory. I'm scared they might harm you simply because they do not understand you."

Valora's face held understanding laced with anger. "So what will happen with me?" Bitterness and acceptance filled the quiet voice. Anais' eyes locked onto hers. "You will not be thrown out of the school so stop thinking that Mon cheri."

Valora's face flushed. How did she know that was exactly what she had been thinking? Was she able to read minds like her uncle Severus? Anais continued speaking, oblivious to the girls' inner questions. "But in order to better protect you, I feel it would be best if you were moved to the quarters next to mine."

Now if Valora hadn't just heard about how the entire school watched her thrash about with pools of white for eyes she would have flipped out, simply refused. But as it was, Valora looked up at her Divination Professor, her mentor, and gave a small nod of acceptance.

The silence was cut with the sharp, direct words of the Headmistress, who was staring expectantly at Anais and Valora. **"It's settled then. Your belongings will be moved immediately, and once you are given the all clear by Madame Pagano Anais will show you to your new quarters." **

Several things happened after she spoke. All of the professors left, with the exception of Anais, no doubt to make sure the quarters were furnished and stocked with Valora's belongings while Madame Pagano walked over to Valora and began to run a full body scan over her, totally ignoring the angered look she was getting from the Divination professor on the other side of the bed.

Anais turned her anger to the only remaining person in the Infirmary, the Headmistress. **"I can't believe your allowing Gwenael to run the scans over her! There's nothing wrong with her!" **

Valora watched from her spot on the crisp white sheets, through the haze of the blue light coming off of Madame Pagano's wand, as Headmistress Maxime took several steps toward Anais, her head held high.

"**I ordered Gwenael to do this, there was no allowing. You will remember that I am the Headmistress here Anais, not you." **By this point Anais was standing directly in front of her, defiant despite being in the 5'foot shadow of the Headmistress.

"**And you were given that position because of me, Olympe. Remember that." **From where she was lying down Valora was shocked to see the Headmistress actually nod her head in reply, but before the conversation went any further Madame Pagano patted her shoulder. **"You're well enough to leave Miss Malfoy."**

The next thing Valora knew she was being helped out of the bed by Anais, whose face was expressionless. Valora lowered her eyes to the floor as her feet touched the chilly marble. "**I will speak with you later Anais." **Headmistress Maxime said as they walked past her and out of the Infirmary. Anais didn't bother with a response.

Anais led her down a long corridor before turning left. As they passed by the Transfiguration, Arithmancy, and Charms classrooms Valora finally looked up at her professor. "**Where are my new quarters?" **

Anais continued walking as her eyes cut down to consider the young seer beside her. **"Directly in front of us." **Valora's eyes flew to stare straight ahead, and saw at the end of the long corridor, stood a portrait she had never seen before. As they passed by the Ancient Runes classroom and finally the Divination classroom Valora was finally able to make out what consisted of her portrait.

The portrait was similar in size to the ones that hide Anais quarters and the Divination classroom only a few feet away. Inside the portrait was a middle-aged woman with long auburn hair that flowed gently around her spectacled face. She was wearing a simple black dress with very little jewelry on, only a necklace and a pair of diamond earrings. She was sitting in front of a scrying mirror, the surface a dark pool of liquid that swirled and calmed as Valora gazed into in. Behind her were shelves of other Divination tools. Crystal balls sat in the middle of the shelf while tealeaves and cups were on the shelf underneath them. The top shelf was bare, mostly likely were the woman kept the mirror she was currently using.

"**Go on Mon Cheri, this is now your new home. You need to speak with Cassandra to find out your password." **Valora nodded and took a few steps towards the portrait but the woman's eyes didn't waver from the scrying mirror she was staring into as she was approached.

"**Ummm, excuse me but I'm the new resident of these quarters." **Valora said, her light voice polite yet commanding. Cassandra still didn't move her gaze as she began speaking. **"Are you really? Well I find that hard to believe considering you look no older than seven years old. My owner must be worthy of me, for I'm the most protective portrait in this castle but I only protect those whose are powerful enough. Strong enough. Those who are like me."**

Valora made to open her mouth to respond, but was stopped by the aloof French voice once more "**But you are like me, aren't you? Yes, yes you are. Of course you're my new owner." **The last words no longer held the disbelief that they had moments before. Cassandra raised her eyes away from the mirror and stared into Valora's emerald orbs.

"**The password is the name of a certain horned creature you met earlier today." **Valora stared at Cassandra in amazement. How did she know about Serenity? She turned around to face Anais, who looked at her expectantly, so she turned back to the portrait and leaned in like she had seen Anais do so many times, and whispered the unicorn's name.

Cassandra gave her a small smile as she pulled away. "**At least your cautious about others, that in itself proves you have some brains. Go inside."** Without another word the portrait swung inward, allowing Valora and Anais access to the rooms.

The first room they walked into was a smallish sitting room that held three couches the far left corner with a coffee table. There was a door on the right that Valora found led to her new bathroom. Both walls were a light blue, the floor a soft, plush, white carpet.

Once Valora was done examining the room she turned to a white oak door on her left and turned the handle, Anais waiting patiently behind her. The door swung open to reveal a room more beautiful, more spacious than the one she had previously occupied with Eris.

The floor was a beautiful mahogany that spread unblemished throughout the room. Next to the door was an intricately detailed desk and armoire, both several shades darker than the floor. In the center of the room, on a raised dais close to the back wall, stood a four-poster canopy bed with navy blue hangings and matching comforter, a golden color used as accents on both.

"It's beautiful." Valora said, reiterating her thoughts aloud to Anais who was still standing behind her in the sitting room.

"Of course it is Mon Cheri, what else would you expect from the Headmistress?" Valora turned around to face Anais, clearly waiting on her to explain but she never did. Instead she turned back around to face the back of the portrait. "I believe someone is waiting outside. Could you let them in?"

To say Valora was surprised when she finally reached the portrait and grasped the side, barely using any strength to swing it open, to reveal the Headmistress herself was a total understatement. Valora nearly fainted in the middle of her sitting room.

"Ummm, **please come in Headmistress Maxime.**" Valora managed to stutter out, blushing underneath the head of the school's gaze.

"**No thank you Miss Malfoy. I'll be fine where I am since I have a feeling that your rooms are not able to accommodate my height. Could I possibly speak with Anais alone?" **

Valora found it odd that the Headmistress didn't just order Anais outside her rooms to speak with her; these where her rooms so why was she the one that had to retire to her bedroom? While it didn't make any sense to her, Valora wisely did as was asked and turned and walked past Anais before entering her bedroom and shutting the door behind her.

Now that she was in the privacy of her room, Valora did what any curious ten year old would do, pureblood or not. She crouched down next to her door and pressed her ear against the cold wood. From the other side she could hear the faint tones of her Professor and Headmistress.

**"The carvings began to glow as soon as you and the girl passed underneath them."**

**"But that means…" **Anais' soft voice was covered with shock and another emotion Valora couldn't put her finger on.

**"Yes, I know. I never thought I would be alive to see another one… much less be teaching one. You must make sure nothing happens to her Anais, we can't allow anyone outside of this school to find out there's one still alive." **

Back in Valora's room the tiny 3rd year was sitting next to the door, frozen in place. They were talking about her…like she was something more than a seer… what had she gotten herself into this time?

"**I believe it's time for all young girls to get some rest and stop eavesdropping on our conversation. Don't you agree Valora?" **Valora jumped away from the door, her heart pounding painfully in her chest, as Anais voice sounded right next to her ear.

"Oui." Valora stuttered as she picked herself up from the floor and walked over to her large canopy bed and laid down, wishing with all her might she hadn't listened in on her professor's conversation. How was she ever going to trust her again?

"Oh Valora, you are excused from your Dueling class this evening. Try and get some sleep, I fear you will need it the way things are heading." Anais' voice sounded from the other side of her white oak door. Valora clenched her eyes shut as she remembered the incident in the dining hall. Oh yes, this was definitely going to make life at Beauxbatons harder.

While Valora lay on her bed dreading the next day, Anais and the Headmistress left her sitting room in silence, shutting the portrait closed with a soft, almost inaudible click.

_How are Eris and Geoffrey going to react when I show up for dinner? If I even go to dinner that is. _Valora thought as she fiddled with a strand of hair, her eyes staring up into the dark canopy that enveloped her vision.

_Why does everything bad always have to happen to me? Why can't I just be a normal girl; and if I can't even be that, a normal seer? If there is such a thing. Why must I be cursed to be more than what I always thought I was?_

As her thoughts turned darker, more depressing, there was suddenly a light weight atop her chest. Emerald eyes flew open and met the intense yellow eyes of Persephone. Valora let out a sigh of relief as she wrapped her arms around the full-grown kneazle.

"You always know just when I need you, don't you Persephone?" The white and brown kneazle licked her nose in reply.

_At least I know I will always have one friend here, even if she isn't human._ This thought remained with Valora well after she had fallen asleep, Persephone keeping a watchful eye over her sleeping master knowing she needed all the love and strength she could get if she was to get through the next week without cursing someone.

!!#!!#!!

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed it. The end kind of got me stuck, but i think it's suitable, don't you? Please leave me a review. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!!! Please let me know what you think. Do you think Eris and Geoffrey will leave Valora, or are they true friends? What will Damien and Draco do when they find out?.... any ideas, or opinions just let me know via Review or PM. **


	28. Chapter TwentySeven: Triggered Sight

**Author Notes: This chapter seemed to write itself. I like it, but some of you might think it's a filler chapter. Whatever you decide i hope you enjoy it. A lot of questions will be answered in this chapter though...(The original title was 'Vital Information' but that just seemed wrong.) Please leave a review and let me know what you think. **

**Enjoy. **

!!#!!#!!

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Triggered Sight

The next day Valora awoke with a horrible crick in her neck and her hands dry and scratchy. She sat up, the blue comforter wrinkled and messy from where she had laid on top of it, and pushed off from the bed, her feet happy not to be meeting a cold marble floor.

Valora moved without thinking across her bedroom, out into her sitting room and into her marble bathroom; her feet adjusted to the temperature change in a matter of seconds. She undressed and got into her shower, barely a thought clouding her mind as she got clean and finally wrapped a towel around herself before making her way back into her bedroom.

As she walked over to her armoire a thought skittered to a halt in her mind. _What if I could control my visions? Surely there is a way to call upon them whenever I want them… After all isn't that what Anais has been teaching me all these years? Control? Oh well, __I'll never know unless I try. _With this repeating over and over in her mind Valora dropped her towel on the hardwood floor and pulled out her green working robe, tying it back with the accompanying black sash before she pulled her damp hair into a bun at the back of her head.

"Persephone!" Moments later Valora's familiar was sitting in front of her, wondering why she had been called away from her spot under the bed. "I'm about to do something I've never done before and I need you to watch over me and wake me up if anyone knocks on the portrait, alright?" Persephone tilted her head to the side, her yellow eyes locking onto her masters green orbs. Slowly Persephone nodded her head.

Valora gave her kneazle a smile before she walked over to her bed, but instead of immediately lying down Valora continued to stare at the messy blue comforter, a curious look in her eyes.

_I really hope this works. _Valora thought before finally lifted her legs up so she could crawl to the center of the queen-sized bed. Once she was settled Valora closed her eyes, her arms lying on either side of her green clad body. _Come on vision… I need you to come… I need to find out what they're not telling me… come on…_

Just as Valora was beginning to doubt herself the darkness behind her eyes slowly began to fade. _Come on…_

!!#!!#!!

_The doors to a large room with four long tables opened and Damien and a girl with bushy brown hair entered and headed over to a table on the far left. Several people at a table on the far right glared at their retreating forms, including a familiar redheaded boy._

_"Draco." Upon hearing his name the pale boy turned his head and gave his brother a rare smile. "Damien." _

_"Do you mind if we sit with you?" Damien asked as he motioned to the girl behind him. Draco's eyes shifted over to her, obviously remembering her from an earlier encounter before looking back at his younger brother. "Of course you can."_

_Damien nodded once before he helped the brown haired girl into her seat before he took a seat next to his brother. _

_They sat in silence for several minutes, both brothers unsure as to what to say, until their contemplation was interrupted by a soft voice. "I'm Hermione Granger, and as unfortunate as I am to admit it, a Gryffindor." _

_Draco was shocked by the confession. His 'cold' blue eyes shifted to her once more. "Unfortunate? Why's that?" Hermione blushed, but after seeing the look Damien gave her, looked at Draco fully, her back straight and determined. _

_"Because the same thing that happened to Damien happened to me. I was supposed to be a Ravenclaw; you see I'm brainy, not brave…" She trailed off, unsure if she should continue with her observations. Damien turned his head to gaze into her brown eyes and he tilted his head to the side. "Why did you stop? You obviously have something else to say."_

_Hermione blushed again. "Well, you promise you won't think I'm crazy?" _

_Damien nodded his head while Draco merely raised an eyebrow. He just met the girl so why did he have to promise something like that? Oh well, it didn't seem to matter to the girl as she began speaking again._

_"Right before the hat called out Gryffindor, I heard it start to say Ravenclaw… but something stopped it. It was like a whisper, but I heard someone saying a spell…I'm pretty sure it was an unforgivable curse."_

_Damien and Draco's faces morphed into looks of surprise and, rightly so, anger. "Well it obviously wasn't the killing curse or the __Cruciatus Curse, so that just leaves…"_

_"The Imperious Curse, yes I know. I just have no clue as to who would have done that… or why." Hermione finished causing Draco to glare at her. He wasn't done for Merlin's sake. _

_Damien's emerald eyes had turned hard, icy. "I think I know who did it Hermione." The brown haired girl followed Damien's gaze up to the Head table, where the Headmaster's seat sat empty. _

!!#!!#!!

_Eris and Geoffrey sat huddled together in the common room, darkness surrounding them like a warm blanket. "So, you're telling me that she's lied about her visions before?"_

_Eris nodded sadly. "It's like she's ashamed or something. But almost every morning she has another excuse as to why she's drenched in sweat. Why her eyes look like they came out of a horror movie." _

_From his place next to her Geoffrey's eyes drew together in confusion. "What's a horror movie?"_

_Eris let out an exasperated breath "That's not important right not Geoffrey. What's important is finding out where they moved Valora. I can't stand the thought of her burrowing inside herself for fear of further rejection."_

_Geoffrey nodded, his curly blonde hair barely moving out of place. "Of course. I don't want her hurt either. She's my best friend." And even though Eris considered herself to be one of his closest friends, she took no offense to his callous, un-thought-out remark. _

_"If only Professor Goshawk would tell us where she's at then we could let her know we would never abandon her. We're all she has here."_

!!#!!#!!

_Anais apparated in front of a pair of extremely tall white gates, with large vases at the top that held glittering blue flames that danced around in the wind. "I really hope this works."_

_She walked up to the gates and gently pushed them open. Before she had stepped a few feet inside the enclosed palace grounds there was a shimmering light in front of her. _

_**"Can I help you?" **_

_Anais looked up startled. __**"Ummm, well yes I suppose so. I need to speak with the Headmistress or Headmaster. It is of the utmost importance."**_

_If the shimmering light had a face it would have been giving Anais a condescending look. __**"Of course. Wait here." **_

_Anais waited, and waited, and waited. After standing out in the chilly evening air for half-an-hour she was about ready to move from her spot when the shimmering light appeared in front of her. _

_**"Headmistress Trelawney is waiting for you in her office. To get there walk straight ahead until you come to the lake. There will be transportation waiting for you there that will take you to the palace doors. Once there go inside, turn right after walking in the Entrance Hall, go down a corridor and turn right. You will find yourself in a room with a large staircase. Go up to the second floor and turn left. The Headmistress's office is hidden behind a portrait of the palace grounds. Good luck."**__ Without another word the light disappeared. _

_Anais took in a long breath as she tried to process the information she had just been given. With a shake of her head, her scarves fluttering in the wind, she began the long trek to the palace and the Headmistress' office. Nearly fifteen minutes later Anais finally came to a stop outside a large, elaborate portrait of the Palace grounds. _

_As she picked her hand up to knock on the frame the portrait swung inward, basking Anais in a golden blue light. "__**Come in." **__Anais got over her shock upon hearing the voice whisper into her ear, the singsong tone tugging her over the threshold and into a sparsely decorated office. _

_"__**I was informed you needed to speak with me." **__Anais' eyes swept across the door to gaze at the source of the voice; it belonged to a young woman, certainly not much older than Anais herself, who was seated behind the large desk. Her curly brown hair was pulled into a clip at the base of her head and she was giving Anais an appraising look. _

_"__**Yes. I wish to be the Divination Professor here, if you are currently in need of one that is." **__Anais said, her words tumbling out of her mouth before she could stop herself. The woman across from her raised an eyebrow. _

_"__**While we are in no need of a Divination Professor at the moment, I want to know what makes you think you are qualified for the position." **_

_Anais grimaced, she knew this was coming but that didn't make it any easier. __**"My Divination Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry realized three years into my schooling that I had the gift of sight. With her help I was able to see the future through the aid of crystal balls. The next four years I spent helping her teach her classes and I graduated with the highest marks in that course out of the entire school." **_

_Headmistress Trelawney raised her other eyebrow, giving her a surprised appearance. "__**So you're the girl my mother told me about. The great and mysterious Anais Goshawk. Why you must have a seat and chat with me."**_

_Anais was taken back by the sudden change in the woman in front of her, but broke no argument and took the offer high backed velvet chair that had appeared behind her. "__**I can't believe how rude I'm being. I'm Asphodel Trelawney, Headmistress and Divination Professor here at Beauxbatons." **_

_Anais blushed after she heard the woman's full title. Had she really just told the Headmistress she wanted her job? Great. _

_"__**Tell me the truth Anais, why did you come here?" **__Anais looked up from her twitching hands to look Asphodel in the eyes. __**"What do you mean?"**__ To give her credit Asphodel didn't bat an eye. "__**You seem to have forgotten what other position I hold in this school. It would do you well to remember that. I may not be as talented as my grandmother Cassandra is, but I'm still gifted. Now, the truth Anais."**_

_Now that the strange, commanding woman had properly scolded her, Anais straightened her back and explained why she was really there. " __**My gift has always brought me harm. Just three days ago I was brutally attacked and severely burned by a well-aimed incendio. I found out my father ordered the attack and I responded in kind. I burnt his villa to the ground while he was still trapped inside." **__Anais paused, allowing the first bit of information to sink in. After all, it wasn't everyday someone applying for a job admitted they had committed a murder. In fact, maybe she shouldn't have mentioned it. _

_Anais shrugged to herself before continuing __**"I need somewhere to stay. I figured that if I worked here I would get what I needed while you got what you needed."**_

_Once she finished Anais leaned into the soft velvet and waited for Asphodel to speak. She did so after pushing out of her chair to walk around her desk and stand in front of Anais. "__**Well, I knew that already. Isn't there something else you wanted to say?" **_

_Anais couldn't hide her shock. __**"Ugh… I kind of already know I will get the job… I saw you accepting my proposal before I came here."**_

_These words caused a smile to appear on Asphodel's tanned face. "__**Well I can't make the sight a liar, now can I?" **__Anais felt the smile forming before she had registered the words. _

!!#!!#!!

_"Hurry up Eileen or else we'll be late!" A small girl with a drawn face glared at the boy's back in front of her. "I'm walking as fast as I can Cassius… I don't have long legs like you do."_

_Cassius turned his head and gave her a small smile. "I'm sorry Eileen, it's just I don't want father to yell at us again." He said before coming to a stop to allow the girl to catch up with him. _

_"If he does I'll just tell him it was my fault, as usual." The girl said with resignation. Cassius shook his head vehemently. "No way Eileen. I remember what he did to you last time. He's never hit me so I'll tell him I was the one lagging behind. He'll believe me." _

_Eileen lifted her gloomy eyes up and gave her brother a smile. _

!!#!!#!!

"_Get away from that you prat!" A tall redheaded boy yelled at a familiar boy with identical flaming red hair who was glaring at him from a few feet away. _

_"But I need to borrow your broom! Damien was telling that Granger girl about how great of a flier he is and I wanted to show him some of my moves." _

_The taller boy snorted as his brother lifted the broom away from the familiar boy. "You don't have any moves Ronnikins. Why are you even bothering that bloke anyway? It seemed to me that he didn't want anything to do with you at lunch." _

_The other boy scowled. "He just needs to get to know me. We'll be best mates I tell you. Best mates."_

!!#!!#!!

_In a roped off section of a crowded library, where thousands upon thousands of books were stored away from innocent, prying eyes, __a small, glossy black book was being pulled from the fifth shelf from the longest and largest bookcase. _

_Nimble, weathered fingers slid across the cover and deftly opened it to a well-read passage. A hand appeared and covered most of the passage, leaving only a small portion in the middle visible. _

"_Eyes of the Prophet are hard to acquire, considering one must already be a seer to develop this rare and powerful gift. In addition to already possessing the sight, one must have faced a terrible, irreversible tragedy in their lives on more than one occasion."_

_The cover of the book slammed shut and was hastily placed back in the bookcase, a small piece of the black cover chipping away as it slid in next to the other books. _

!!#!!#!!

The light faded from Valora's eyes but after years of visions she knew it wasn't over for her yet. A scared voice called out from the darkness _"Please not Harry, not my baby. Take me instead,"_

If Valora could have cried, tears would have begun streaming down her face at the anguish in the woman's voice. _"Take me instead, just don't hurt my baby. Not my Harry". _The darkness never faded away to allow Valora to see the scene she knew was hidden in the shadows.

Just as Valora began to relax a sick green light penetrated every inch of her mind, causing her to wrench herself out of the vision. She flew up from her bed and threw up what little her stomach held. As she began to dry heave a soft voice flowed over her, "If you don't stop you'll be throwing up blood soon Mon Cheri."

Valora whipped her head around, evidence of what she had just been doing still lingering on her chin, and stared at her Divination Professor in shock. She was standing by her bedroom door with a basket in her hand, an innocent expression on her scarf-clad face.

"Wha…What are you doing here?"

Anais clicked her tongue as she walked over to Valora's bed and placed the basket down. Her nose upturned at the startling smell coming from the floor, causing her to pull out her wand and mutter Evanesco. The mess disappeared, leaving unblemished wood in its wake.

"I noticed you hadn't attended Breakfast or lunch so I decided to bring you something to eat." _Ahhh, so that's what the basket was for. _Valora thought as she gave the basket another glance.

"That's very kind of you Professor, but… how did you get in?" Anais didn't answer immediately. Instead she asked if she could sit down and after getting permission she turned to Valora with an embarrassed smile. "I'm a Professor Valora, I can go anywhere in the palace. Even places with passwords."

Valora's eyes widened. Surely that was an invasion of privacy, wasn't it? Oh well, it didn't really matter now considering she was already inside. While Valora got lost in her thoughts Anais wandlessly cleaned her chin and the top of her robe of the evidence she had been ill moments before.

Valora's head was now tilted down as she tried to process the visions she had just seen while she also tried to think of a way to make Anais not question her queasy stomach; unfortunately she couldn't think of anything that would help her. Maybe Anais just wouldn't ask.

"Now tell me Valora, why were you just throwing up? Surely you weren't have another set of visions this early in the day." Alas, fate didn't seem to want to listen to her today.

Slowly Valora turned back to face her. "Ummm… well you see Professor, I actually made myself have the visions." Valora closed her eyes as she waited for the explosion. If she knew one thing about Anais in the three years she had been attending Beauxbatons, not to mention all the visions she had had about her, it was that Anais had a horrible temper. Fiendfyre anyone?

Tick Tock, Tick Tock… "WHAT!" Valora flinched at the volume at which her mentor had used. "HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING SO STUPID VALORA!? YOU COULD HAVE BEEN SERIOUSLY HURT! SEERS HAVE DIED WHILE IN TRANCES!"

Valora turned her head sharply. "But I'm not just a Seer, am I Professor? I'm something else… something that scared the crap out of you and the Headmistress…" Her rant momentarily forgotten, Anais lowered her eyes.

"Tell me what I am…please. I need to know."

"I'm not entirely sure to be honest with you. It's only a theory that the Headmistress has…" Anais said, stopping briefly to rub her eyes. "It is considered to be a myth mind you…Long ago there were seers that were given a gift from fate that allowed them to see so much more, with a clarity never before imagined. Many believe the gift they received came from the first Prophet, a man before Merlin's time…"

Valora sucked in a breath causing Anais to stop and look at her curiously. "I… in one of the visions I just had," Anais' face darkened to a scowl which Valora promptly ignored, "There was a passage in a book that talked about Eyes of the Prophet. Could that be the same thing?"

Anais nodded slowly, her mind having wondered off course slightly. "Yes…yes that could…" Valora noticed and quickly brought her back around. "So it could be related?"

Anais nodded with certainty now. "Yes it most definitely is. Can you remember anything else about the passage? What did the book look like?" Anais asked with exuberance. With precise detail Valora recalled everything she saw from that particular vision. When she was finished Anais let out a low whistle.

"What? Is something wrong?" Valora asked, a slender hand reaching out to touch her Professor. Anais jumped at the contact but didn't look away or blush in embarrassment. "Nothing's wrong per say. It's just, I don't think it's a myth anymore…"

"Why is that?" Anais lifted her brown eyes up and stared deep into the timid, tired emerald eyes before her. "Because, I'm almost positive you have been gifted with them. Now don't get me wrong, I could be looking into this far to deeply but ever since you started here things have been strange."

"Strange?"

Anais nodded, "It first caught my attention at your sorting. You were extremely attentive to the others as their aura's were being gauged by the flames…and then when you told me you were actually able to see the other students' flames. I wasn't lying when I told you that no student is able to see the flames…" Anais paused at seeing Valora's confused face.

"Let me slow down. When Francois Aesalon founded the palace in 1290 he created a flawless sorting system. The students in question would have their aura's read by an everlasting blue flame. If their aura's had the potential for enormous growth they were sorted into the House of Sapphire Flames. If the aura's only had room for minimal growth they went to the House of Azure Flames. In order for none of the students to feel bad about what size and color their aura was, a safety device was installed that allowed only the Professors and Headmistress to view the aura's with a spell. Not a single student in the past 700 years has been able to see the flames."

Valora felt herself getting faint. Proof of being different was a lot harder to swallow than simply thinking it was true. "So, tell me again about your sorting Mon Cheri."

"There's not much to tell that you didn't witness yourself Professor. I saw everyone's aura… flame…whatever you want to call it I saw it. I also saw mine and how every Professor reacted to it. Why? Why did everyone at the Head table looked shocked? Was my flame really that bad?"

Anais had started shaking her head halfway through Valora's reply. "No no no, your flame was anything but bad Valora. There hasn't been an aura that powerful here in over a hundred years, around the time of the famous seer Cassandra Trelawney. Headmistress Maxime's aura flame wasn't even close to reaching that color. Hers was a royal blue, absolutely nowhere close to yours."

Valora was tired of being shocked out of her mind, but here she sat, her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open. "Headmistress Maxime…didn't have a flame that color? But she's so powerful." Anais nodded. "Yes, yes she is. But she's not the most powerful witch in this school." Color filled Valora's cheeks as Anais' gaze continued to bear down upon her.

"Uhhh…" Valora said trying desperately to come up with a response, but she couldn't. What was one to say to something like that? 'Oh, me? Why thank you'? That would surely get Anais going again.

"You don't have to say anything to that Mon Cheri. Instead, why don't you explain to me how you thought going into a trance alone was a good idea."

So Valora spend the next hour explaining to her Divination Professor about how she got into the trance and why; she even included what her visions were about after Anais had calmed down.

"I thought that if I could trigger the visions myself, then maybe I wouldn't have as many uncontrollable ones."

Anais considered this before she nodded. "That is one way of looking at it. Now as long as you promise to only attempt that when I'm with you, I won't stay mad at you or give you a detention." She continued with a smile in her eyes.

Valora laughed to herself "Alright Professor, I promise." Anais nodded; satisfied that Valora wouldn't go back on her word.

"Come Mon Cheri, I believe it's time for some food to get into that stomach of yours. I can't have you passing out on me now can I?" Valora looked down as her stomach gave a loud grumble causing Anais to throw her head back and laugh, her shoulders shaking as the laughter passed through her. Valora couldn't help herself, Anais' laugh was contagious; she had to grip her sides as she laughed loud and hard.

The meal that followed was joyful and filled with occasional bursts of laughter as the two friends basked in the carefree atmosphere of the Sunday afternoon.

"Eris was looking for you earlier." Anais said after taking a sip of some iced pumpkin juice.

Valora looked up from her chicken and ham sandwich to glower at her. "I don't want to talk with her."

"But… I thought… after the visions that you most certainly would." Valora glared some more.

"Well I don't alright." She snapped. Her glare disappeared immediately and her eyes widened. "Oh Professor, I'm sorry. I'm just not sure what to do… what if what I saw wasn't real? I can't bare the thought of Eris and Geoffrey leaving me."

Anais' face softened at the confession. Why couldn't others see this beautiful, vulnerable girl in front of her? Why did they have to be sacred of her? "They won't leave you Mon Cheri. You need to realize that while they are all you have here, they won't dare leave you for the sheer fact that you-are-all-they-have. Period."

Was that really true? Valora had to think back to what she knew about her best friends, and she had to admit Anais was right. Eris and Geoffrey had no other friends in the entire school. It had been just the three of them since their first days in the palace, and Valora knew it would kill them if she stopped seeing them. With a sigh Valora looked up at Anais and nodded.

"I'll make sure I talk to them tomorrow morning, if not tonight."

"That's good enough for me Mon Cheri." Anais said as she stood from the bed and wandlessly packed the basket back up; Valora clutching her sandwich and drink to her so they wouldn't follow the others.

"I must be heading on, the Headmistress wanted to speak with me before dinner starts." Valora nodded and put down her sandwich once she was sure it wasn't about to disappear into the dark, cloth-lined basket and led Anais out of her bedroom and over to the back of the portrait.

As Anais gripped the frame in her empty hand and began to pull it open Valora's voice stopped her. "You know something Professor? Yesterday, when I heard you and the Headmistress talking, I was scared you weren't going to explain anything to me. That you would say I was too young to know."

Anais turned her head and gazed down at her, her voice filled with confusion. "Why on Merlin's beard would I do that? This concerns you doesn't it?" Slowly Valora nodded.

"I'll let you in on a little secret of mine alright? I consider you close to me, like a daughter of sorts. So if I ever find out anything that relates to you in any way, I will tell you. No matter how old you are. I promise."

Without another word Anais walked outside and gently shut the portrait behind her, leaving Valora to stand in front of it alone while a smile stretched across her face. She hadn't been this happy since she had gotten her acceptance letter three years ago, before her life had begun to fall apart. With the smile still on her face Valora turned around and entered her bedroom, intent on changing into her robes for her Dueling class that was due to start soon. Anais' words echoed through her mind for the rest of the night.

"_I consider you … like a daughter of sorts… I will tell you… I promise."_

!!#!!#!!

**Author Notes: I hope everyone liked that. Hopefully some of your questions were answered, while some weren't. **

**In the next chapter Damien and Draco have their first day of classes; Severus gets an unexpected visitor; and Damien and Draco talk with Valora. **

**Please please please please leave a review. Tell me what you think!!!! What the chapter acceptable? If not i might rewrite it. REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	29. Chapter TwentyEight: The Mirror

**Author's Notes: I'm so sorry for the long wait, but i've been taking summer classes and i haven't had any time to write. This chapter took a long time to write for the reasons just mentioned, so i hope everything flows right. I hope everyone enjoys the chapter and leaves a review. **

**Enjoy!**

!!#!!#!!

Chapter Twenty-Eight: The Mirror

"Come on Damien, I don't want to be late for class." Hermione said as she picked her bag up off the floor and began leading the way out of the Great Hall. Not caring that the rest of her house had just sat down to eat breakfast.

From his spot across the table Damien rolled his eyes good-naturally and stood to follow his friend, his hand snaking out to grab the toast off of his plate before he began walking down the aisle to the doors, smirking to himself as various glares were sent his way.

Once he reached the Entrance Hall where Hermione was waiting on him he smiled at her before taking a bite out of the piece of toast. Hermione smiled as she shook her head. "If you wanted to eat some more you should have told me. I'm sure I could have put up with the lions for a few minutes."

Damien finished chewing and tilted his lips up in a smirk. "You'll be putting up with the lions all day in classes. I don't want to be the cause of anymore time spent in their company." Hermione lowered her eyes till they were focused on Damien's shoes. "Thank you."

Damien walked over to his friend and lifted her head back up. "There's no need to do that Hermione. You never have to be embarrassed around me, I'm not like the others."

Hermione felt the corners of her eyes getting moist as she looked in her friend's green eyes. Damien smiled at her once more causing a smile to form across her face in return. "Come on Damien, I really don't want to be late."

Damien laughed at the seriousness in her voice as his arm dropped back to his side. "Lead the way then Hermione."

Hermione stuck out her tongue before turning around to lead the way up the marble staircase to their first class of the day: History of Magic.

!!#!!#!!

From his spot at the Slytherin table Draco watched with emotionless eyes as Hermione stood from the Gryffindor table and began to walk out of the Great Hall, calling out to Damien as she edged away from the table. Damien stood to follow her, ignoring Draco's eyes on him as he walked past his table towards the doors.

Just as Draco thought his brother had forgotten about him, Damien turned around and sought him out. Emerald locked onto his icy blue eyes and time froze for Draco. Damien's lips turned upwards slightly before he nodded his head. Draco nodded back in response and then he was staring at the closing oak Great Hall doors.

Draco was pulled back to reality as a light pressure was applied to his shoulder. He turned his head and looked at the manicured nails that were splayed out across his shoulder before lifting his eyes up and stared into the caramel eyes of Pansy.

"Come on Draco, Professor Snape just gave us our schedules. We need to leave now if we want to get to Defense Against the Dark Arts on time." Draco nodded his head and stood from the table, not surprised when Pansy, Greg, Vincent, Theodore, Blaise, Millicent and Tracey stood to follow him. They grabbed their bags and left the Great Hall, not knowing their departure was being noted with disgust from behind half-moon spectacles.

!!#!!#!!

Damien and Hermione shook their heads in unison as they left History of Magic. "What is Dumbledore thinking allowing a ghost to teach a class? That was one of the worst things I've ever had to sit through, and trust me, I've had to sit through some horrible things."

Hermione nodded. "I know what you mean. That was simply dreadful, how am I suppose to learn anything from him when he doesn't even know there are new students in his class?" Damien just shrugged his shoulders as they rounded a corner on their way to Transfiguration.

"I guess we will just have to read ahead in order to know what he's even talking about." Hermione nodded and the two continued their walk in silence, both still wondering what Dumbledore was thinking when he allowed Professor Binns to stay once he had turned into a ghost.

They were the first to reach the Transfiguration class, so just like in History of Magic Hermione led them over to the 'best' seats in the room, Front row, center desk. Damien didn't say anything to her about her choice in seats and simply followed her with a bemused expression on his face. He just hoped this time they wouldn't be bored to death by the Professor.

As they sat down and pulled out their Transfiguration books the door behind the Professor's desk opened. Damien and Hermione looked up at the noise and were surprised to see Professor McGonagall standing in front of their desk.

"Hello Professor." Hermione said, her excitement at finally being able to learn some magic leaking out.

Professor McGonagall nodded her head, her lips pursed together in apparent disapproval. For what, Damien didn't know. "Miss Granger. Mister Potter."

Ahh, so it was because of him. Damien's emerald eyes darkened until they were a deep forest green. "Excuse me Professor McGonagall, but my name is Malfoy, not Potter."

McGonagall's eyes looked down on him. "Not according to the Headmaster Mister Potter. He informed me that…" But whatever she was going to say was stopped when Damien raised his hand.

"Before you say anything else Professor, I suggest that you lock and silence the room. Otherwise I will have to inform my father that you were about to spread slanderous lies about me, an innocent first year." Damien lifted his head up and stared into her eyes, his true nature smacking her in the face.

Minerva considered this snake before her, wondering how he was ever sorted into her lovely house before she pulled out her wand and did the requested spells. Once Damien felt the tingle of the spells he nodded his head, signally for Minerva to continue.

"He informed me that you are Harold James Potter, the missing son of Lily and James Potter; two of the greatest supporters of the light, who worked tirelessly in the fight to bring down He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. You are the Boy-Who-Lived. You could have grown up famous, everyone in this world knows who Harry Potter is! Why would you allow yourself to be raised by a Dark family when you could have all that?"

Damien was surprised by how passionate Professor McGonagall was about this topic, but he didn't show it. He lifted his eyes up to meet hers so he could give his reply, out of the corner of his eye he saw Hermione looking at him intently, no trace of anything on her face.

"The Headmaster is correct in his assertion that I was Harold James Potter, the keyword being was. My family by all accounts is the Malfoy's. My father legally blood adopted me when I was four years old, thus meaning Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy's blood now flows through me. I have no biological connection to James Potter anymore. I am in every way, shape, and form Damien Aurelius Malfoy."

"As to the second part of your speech, why on earth would I want to grow up having my pictures in the Daily Prophet? For something I don't remember doing no less? I've seen what fame can do to people Professor, and I'm quite happy I wasn't forced into that before I could even talk. So please Professor, don't bring this subject up again and call me by my name."

Dumbfounded, Minerva nodded her head as whiskers slowly faded off her face. "Very well Mister Malfoy." She turned around and wandlessly unlocked the classroom and removed the silencing charm. She quickly wand-wrote "Begin reading Chapter One." on the board beside her desk before she turned into a tabby cat.

Hermione sucked in a breath in amazement while Damien made a mental note to be on the look out for a tabby cat wandering the castle. After a few more moments of admiring the tabby cat Damien reached over and gently touched Hermione's hand. She looked away from the cat that was now seated on the top of McGonagall's desk to look at him, somehow managing to keep the embarrassment off her face.

He gestured to their books, causing Hermione to pick hers up and begin reading. They were halfway through the second chapter when the door opened and the rest of the Gryffindor first years walked in. Damien turned his head around and smirked, Weasley and another boy were missing.

Once everyone was seated the tabby cat looked around before it jumped down from the desk and walked to the middle of the room, and transformed back into Professor McGonagall. The class, excluding Damien and Hermione, jumped at the sight of their Professor.

Just as she opened her mouth the door to the classroom slammed open and Ron and a sandy haired boy entered the room, panting and clutching their bags to them. Professor McGonagall closed her mouth and pinched her lips together, her arms crossed as she waited for the boys to approach her.

"Sorry Professor McGonagall, Headmaster Dumbledore wanted to see us." Ron said upon reaching her. Before she could question his excuse he reached into his robe and pulled out a letter. "He gave us passes."

Minerva took the letter and opened it; she scanned it quickly before looking back at the first years. "Very well Mister Weasley, Mister Finnigan. Find a seat." The boys nodded, hiked their bags onto their arms and turned around in search of empty seats.

After they were seated at the back of the class Minerva straightened up and began her class. "Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." She then proceeded to change her desk into a pig and back again.

The class grew excited, but they were quickly told they wouldn't be turning furniture into animals for a few years. Instead the day's lesson was on turning a match into a needle. So the class was spent reading the first chapter and taking extensive notes before they were each given a match.

By the end of the lesson Hermione was the only one that managed to make any noticeable difference to her match; it had gone all silver and pointy. Damien smiled at her as he held up his pointy, but still brown, match. Hermione shook her head in amusement before Professor McGonagall dismissed them, making sure they remembered to write a foot on what they learned in class today, due the next lesson.

Damien and Hermione left the class along with the other Gryffindor first years and headed down to the Great Hall for lunch, both planning on eating and leaving as fast as they could. The less time spent with the lions the better.

!!#!!#!!

Draco shook his head as he left the Charms class with Vincent and Greg beside him. "I still can't believe how disappointing Defense was this morning." Vincent nodded his head next to him while Greg tilted his head to the side. "I thought you didn't want to learn defense, Draco."

Draco shifted his eyes to his friend and continued walking straight to the Great Hall, "I don't. But if I'm forced to sit in a class and be taught something, then I ought to have a competent professor. It's only fitting, after all."

Greg seemed to understand the answer so he let the matter drop, and picked up his role as Draco's bodyguard, a role he had been labeled with earlier, once more. A few paces behind the trio Pansy was walking with Millicent and Tracey, the three of them discussing their expectations for the Charms class.

It didn't take long for the Slytherins to reach the Great Hall for lunch, but as they were about to enter Draco stopped walking, effectively stopping the rest of the group. Pansy moved up next to him to ask what was wrong when she spotted Damien and the bushy haired girl from the train walking towards them.

"Draco, we were just about to get something to eat. Would you mind if we joined you?" Damien asked as he approached his brother, his beautiful strawberry blonde hair looking strange against the house colors on his robes. Hermione waited a few paces back, closer to the doors as Damien walked right up to the Slytherins.

Draco gave his brother a smirk. "Of course, come on." As he began walking to the doors he noticed Hermione wasn't joining them. He turned his head around and stared at her through his blue eyes. "That means you too."

Hermione jumped slightly as Draco called out to her, making Pansy snicker to herself. Hermione didn't betray any other emotion though as she walked over to the brothers and slid in next to Damien, who smiled at her. Once she was with the group Draco turned back to the doors and pushed them open and lead the way over to the Slytherin table, choosing a large space at the end for them to sit at.

The group sat down and began piling their plates with chosen foods that appeared before them; a quiet conversation starting between the Slytherins and the two unfairly sorted Gryffindors.

"So, Draco tells me that you weren't supposed to be a Gryffindor." Pansy said from next to Draco, her brown eyes staring at Damien questioningly.

"Of course I wasn't Pansy. You know me better than that." Damien said. From her spot next to him Hermione lowered her eyes to her plate as Pansy smiled at the strawberry blonde lion.

"For that matter, neither was Hermione." Damien continued, causing Pansy to shift her gaze over to a startled Hermione, the Slytherins gaze hard and unsure. "She was supposed to be in Ravenclaw." Pansy's eyes softened immediately. Slytherins and Ravenclaws got along the best in the whole school.

"I'm Pansy Parkinson." Pansy said as she stretched her hand across the table. Hermione lifted her eyes and gave the hand a cursorily look before taking it and giving it a shake. "Hermione Granger."

After the introduction between Pansy and Hermione the rest of the group called out their names, so by the end of five minutes Hermione felt overwhelmed, but in a good way.

"So Damien, tell me about your classes. After all, you two seemed so eager to leave this morning." Draco said as he cut into his roast chicken.

"Well Transfiguration is alright. Professor McGonagall doesn't seem like she will tolerate any misbehavior in her class. But History of Magic is a whole another story. The Professor is a ghost, and has been for several years."

All the Slytherins present looked around at each other. Their professor was a ghost? They turned their attention back to Damien when he started speaking again. "It's the most boring thing I've ever had to sit through. I wonder why Uncle Severus didn't tell us…" Damien said, directing the last part to his brother.

Draco smirked at his brother. "He probably wanted to keep us on our toes. After all, he wasn't supposed to tell us Hogwarts' secrets."

Damien narrowed his eyes at his brother good-naturally. He cocked his head to the side before turning it to face the Head table. "Hey Draco, who's that talking to Severus?"

Draco, along with the rest of the group, turned their heads up to the Head Table to look at the professor in question. Severus was sitting there, his shoulder length black hair looking unkempt and greasy, dressed in his all black, button up school robes that caused his skin to look pale and sickly. What had caught Damien's attention was the man dressed in all white, leaning over the back of his chair, whispering in his ear.

"I have no idea Damien." Draco said, his eyes never leaving his godfather's form. From her spot next to Damien, Hermione's eyes narrowed. "That's not a professor here. I bet he's someone important to him though."

Damien's eyes stared at the back of her head momentarily before shifting back to look at the head table. "I think you're right Hermione." Draco didn't even bother looking at the bushy haired girl. He wasn't sure what he would end up doing if he did.

Back up at the Head Table Severus was getting more and more upset by the minute. Was everything he was being told true?

"I assure you Severus, we are doing everything in our power to protect your goddaughter, but we need your help." Severus turned his head to the left so he could look his uncle in the eye.

"Of course Cassius, but I believe it would be best if we continued this conversation elsewhere. Follow me." Cassius Prince nodded before taking a step back to allow Severus room to stand. Fully knowing that his godsons' eyes were glued to him, Severus moved swiftly over to the door situated behind the Head Table and exited, making sure Cassius was following him.

The door closed behind them causing Damien and Draco, along with the rest of their group, to turn their heads back around. Damien gave Draco a considerate look before going back to his untouched lunch. The brothers fully intending to find out what was going on, once the time was right of course.

The group finished their meal 15 minutes before the bell was due to ring, signally the end of lunch.

"What do you have next?" Damien asked Draco as they left the Great Hall.

"We have the rest of the day off." Damien turned to his brother and glared."Why? What do you have?" Draco asked upon seeing the look his brother was giving him.

"Herbology." Draco held in a grimace, no wonder Damien didn't want to go to class. He hated Herbology. "Well, good luck."

Damien continued to glare at his brother as they reached the entrance doors. "See you at dinner."

Draco nodded before turning away from Damien and Hermione and walking over to the grand staircase. Just as he reached it he veered left and entered a door that, most likely, lead down to the Slytherin Common Rooms. Damien stared at the doors longingly, wishing he were following his brother to their common room. Why did he have to be forced into the worst house in Hogwarts anyway?

"Damien, we're going to be late." Damien whirled around, his face flushing red rapidly in embarrassment at being caught daydreaming, upon hearing Hermione's voice. Hermione paid no mind to the darkening cheeks; she simply turned, pushed the doors open, and began leading the way across the grounds to Greenhouse 1.

As they passed older students lounging around outside Damien admitted to himself that it was nice having Hermione as a friend. As if she could hear his thoughts Hermione turned her head around to face him and gave him a dazzling smile before turning away. Yes, it was definitely nice having her as a friend.

!!#!!#!!

Meanwhile Severus led Cassius through the maze-like dungeons, his robes billowing out behind him in his haste. They passed the corridor that led to the Slytherin common room, the portrait that hid the potions classroom, and several feet of blank castle wall before coming to a stop at a lone portrait.

Before the man in the painting could question Severus about his guest, he had whispered the password causing the portrait to quietly swing inward revealing a cozy, darkly lit living room.

"Please make yourself comfortable Cassius." Severus said as he led the way over to the dark, almost chocolate brown couches. Cassius nodded to himself before taking a seat, his white robes shinning slightly in the dim room. "I trust I don't need to offer you tea uncle." At the look he received Severus nodded. "Of course not. Now tell me, what is so important about Valora that you needed to come all the way here and tell me? What couldn't you say in a letter or over the floo network?"

Cassius turned dark eyes to his nephew, his face hard. "Since I was unable to explain myself in the Great Hall, I will try to now. Yesterday at lunch your goddaughter had several visions in the dining hall. While this of course was not intended to happen, she effectively informed the entire palace her secret."

Severus was shocked, his eyes grew wide and he opened his mouth to speak but was stopped by Cassius.

"That's not all Severus. When she was taken to the Infirmary, the carving engraved in the dinning hall doorframe began to glow black once she passed underneath them. And just this morning, as I made my way to the castle I received a letter from Anais Goshawk. Apparently yesterday young Miss Malfoy missed breakfast and lunch…. During the time she was missing, the carvings began to glow again, nonstop for three hours."

By now Severus' eyes were shaking at his uncle's words. "What do I need to do?"

"Research and Recovery. Before I was ordered here I heard Miss Malfoy's account of what she saw. She saw a black book and a sheet of yellowing parchment; I need you to find both. The parchment has the words 'The greatest light wizard will be defeated by an eye born of the sixth month. Eyes the purest of white'… the parchment was underneath a black book and a sword was in the room as well… Severus, the passage describes part of a prophecy… one that I fear hearing in its entirety."

Severus' face was closed off as he stood and led the way back over to the portrait. "I will start immediately Cassius."

The white clad potions master looked at his nephew, his side to the awaiting portrait. "If the myths are true Severus, I fear young Miss Malfoy is about to come face to face with a great evil, something not even I would be able to endure."

!!#!!#!!

"I'm not sure I like this Granger girl."

Damien brushed his hair out of his face as he turned to face his brother. "Her name is Hermione, and why not? She hasn't insulted you so what's not to like?" He asked, a joking tone seeping into his voice as he asked his brother the last question.

"Stop that Damien, I'm serious." Damien snickered but kept the brewing comment to himself as Draco's eyes narrowed.

"She never lets me finish a sentence. She is always the one to tell everyone what everything is. It's-not-fair!" Draco finished, slamming his suddenly balled hands into the hard ground he was sitting on.

Damien raised an eyebrow at his normally stoic brother. "You're sulking Draco. Stop it." Draco looked up from the ground surprised, but Damien was no longer looking at him. His head was tilted towards Granger.

"She doesn't realize she does it. She is simply speaking what pops in her head." Damien said quietly as he gazed fondly at the bushy haired girl seated next to Pansy and Millicent. A few minutes passed before Damien turned back to Draco.

"I assure you, she's not trying to hurt the great dragon's feelings; something she was certain he didn't possess." The brothers stared at each other, not blinking, hardly a breath escaping their parted lips before Draco's face formed a small smile.

"Really? Well I'll just have to keep that in mind, now won't I?" Damien laughed at his brother as they leaned against the tree behind them.

The brothers sat in silence and watched the group of girls sitting a few feet away, next to the water's edge. As Hermione talked between Pansy and Millicent, occasional looks of uncertainty crossed each girl's face.

"Hey Harry."

The silence that surrounded the brothers was horribly torn in two as Weasley's voice filled the air from beside Damien. The girls stopped their conversation briefly to see who had spoken; upon seeing Ron they sneered, Hermione succeeding quite well, before turning away. Damien and Draco simply ignored the sound.

"Harry"

…

"Harry why are you ignoring me?"

…

"Harry!" Ron shouted as he lunged forward and grabbed a hold of Damien's cloak. In a blink of an eye Draco was standing, his wand pointed between Weasley's eyes. Hermione, Millicent, and Pansy turned and fixed their wands on the red-head's body upon hearing the enraged shout.

Damien sighed. He looked up at Draco and shook his head. Draco slowly closed his eyes but didn't lower his wand. Damien looked away from his brother's angry face to face a startled Ron, who was gazing at the four wands in fear. "Where you calling me? If so, there's no need to grab me. Simply call my name." The calm demeanor in which Damien spoke enraged Ron once more.

"Simply call your name? That's exactly what I've been doing! I said 'Harry' like four times!" Ron said, his fingers straining Damien's expensive black cloak. Draco saw this and scowled darkly. Who did this weasel think he was to lay a hand on his brother?

"Despite what people have told you Weasley, my name isn't Harry. You'd do best to remember that." Damien gestured to the four wands still trained on the red-head's lanky frame, "Or I won't be so kind as to stop them."

Ron looked around at the unwavering wand tips and decided to use his brain. He let go of Damien and took a step back.

"Da… Damien I was just wondering if you would like to hang out."

Damien looked up from his battered cloak and sneered. "Why would I hang out with you? I haven't forgotten that day in Diagon Alley and I never will. So, the next time you think it's a good idea to approach me, don't."

Ron stood there for several minutes before slowly walking back up to the castle, his head down.

Damien turned back to his cloak, running the wrinkled fabric through his fingers before he had the urge to look up. He did and blinked several times; Hermione, Pansy, Millicent, and Draco were all staring at him, their wands, thankfully, lowered.

"That was brilliant Damien." The laughter that followed echoed all the way up to the castle doors, causing one Ron Weasley to turn around before drooping further into himself.

!!#!!#!!

"I'll see you in the morning Hermione." Damien said before leaning in and giving her a hug, along with a small kiss in her hair. Hermione blushed in his arms. "Goodnight Damien."

They let go and gave each other one last smile before heading off to their own dorms. After climbing up the spiral staircase and through the door marked _First Years_, Damien shut himself down. It would do no good to show these idiots any of his emotions, especially since every Gryffindor knew how much he despised being a lion.

He walked over to his trunk and quickly dismantled the wards surrounding it, throwing the lid open to retrieve his night robes. As he was about to shut the lid, he stopped. His hand moved to the left corner of his trunk and shifted his robes out of his way, his search coming to a stop upon seeing a small, silver wrapped package staring innocently up at him. Damien slid the package into his robes before closing the lid of his trunk and recasting the wards around it.

He didn't bother looking around as he stood, he could already feel the other boys staring at him. Well if they though he was paranoid about his belongings then they were right, for once. There was no way he was going to let their grubby paws touch his stuff.

He walked pass Ron's bed and sneered at the gawking redhead. _Honestly, if you're going to stare, practice some subtly._ Damien thought before he entered the bathroom to change, making sure that the package was hidden before making his way back out and over to his bed. He placed his dirty robes in the chair next to his bed before sliding the red velvet curtains aside and climbing onto his emerald green comforter.

With one last glare at his nosy dorm-mates Damien pulled the curtains closed around him. He pulled out his wand and cast an imperturbable charm around his bed. Once he was sure the charm was working Damien reached into his shirt and pulled out the small package. He gently removed the silver paper and reached inside, his fingers wrapping around a small handle, which he grasped tightly before pulling it out of the box.

A small reflection, about the size of Damien's thumb, met his eyes as he held the shrunk mirror before his eyes. "Engorgio."

The mirror grew until it fit all of his face in its surface. Damien gazed at it lovingly, his fingers caressing the engraved handle. The words imprinted into his mind from days of studying it. _To my lovely godson Damien, May this mirror always connect you to those you love. –Sirius. _

Damien sighed before clearing his throat. "Draco!" The call echoed in the enclosed space, causing a slight ache to form between his eyes. As the pain began to intensify the mirror shimmered, the surface rippling as Draco's face appeared.

"So, tell me about your day dear brother." Damien said quietly as he leaned back against his headboard. What happened next was something only he and Valora had ever seen. Draco, the Malfoy with the most control over his emotions dropped his defenses and began to tell his brother about what really happened to him on his first day of classes, his facial expressions telling what his words didn't earlier.

Damien sat in the comfort of his transfigured bed and listened to his brother, watching with satisfaction as he was able to let his guard down for the first time in days, all through the safety of their three-way mirrors.

!!#!!#!!

**A****uthor's Notes: Another chapter finished! I hope everyone enjoyed it, and i'm sorry for the long wait once again. Please leave a Review!!!! Please please please leave a review!!!!!! **

**PS. I don't own Harry Potter or any of the books. Some scenes from this chapter are from Sorcerer's Stone. Next chapter will be up as soon as i can write it. :)**


	30. Chapter TwentyNine: The Beginnings of

**Author's Note: I just read a review that said the last chapter would have been a lot better if i had follow up on it in this chapter. Well i'm sorry to disappoint, but it doesn't have much 'follow-up'. :(....... but that doesn't mean this isn't a good chapter :). **

**I'm not quite sure If i like the title, but it seems to fit. Remember to please enjoy and leave a review!!!!!! Please please please :). **

**Enjoy.**

!!#!!#!!

Chapter Twenty-Nine: The Beginnings of Something Strange

The rest of the week passed quickly for the students of Hogwarts, almost too quickly for the two Malfoy heirs. They hardly had any classes together, except for flying lessons and double potions on Fridays. So it was with this thankful information that caused Damien to walk to breakfast with a smile on his face Friday morning, Hermione shaking her head as they entered the Great Hall.

"Calm down Damien, you'll get to see Draco soon enough." Hermione said as Damien searched the room for his brother.

"I know that Hermione. I just want to get to potions. We have Uncle Severus today and I can't wait for you to meet him." Damien said as he made his way over to the Gryffindor table, his gaze drifting over to the Slytherin table as he took a seat at the end of the table.

"I can't believe we have to sit here." Damien said quietly to Hermione as she began to put food on her plate. She looked up and nodded her head, "At least it's only for breakfast Damien. If the Headmaster puts anymore restrictions on where students sit then he will have to deal with more than just our complaints."

Damien nodded in understanding. Earlier that week the Headmaster had declared that all students must sit with their house at breakfast, citing that while unity with all houses was important, inter-house unity was the basis of being happy while at Hogwarts. Damien had snorted to himself when he heard that, it was just another one of the Headmaster's plans of trying to control his life.

"Let's just eat and get out of here then." Hermione nodded, having already started on her eggs and kippers. The two ate quickly and stood from the table, not bothering to speak to any of the arriving Gryffindors as they left the Great Hall.

Now out in the Entrance Hall Damien looked around for the entrance to the dungeons. He spotted the same door that Draco entered earlier that week so he led Hermione over to it, passing several students on their way to breakfast as they passed through the doorway. It did, indeed, lead down to the dungeons, just as Damien had thought.

As they descended the staircase the temperature dropped, making it colder than up in the main parts of the castle. After reaching the bottom of the staircase Damien had no idea where to go, he turned to Hermione who, for once, had no idea either. Luckily for the two lions, a savior appeared at the end of the corridor.

"Lost are we? Well then it's a good thing I'm here."

Damien turned to the voice and smile upon seeing Draco. "Yeah, you slimy Slytherin, it is. Now help us find Potions, I seem to have forgotten where Uncle Severus said it was at."

Draco nodded and began leading them down the corridor on their right. "I'm shocked that you forgot something Uncle told you Damien. Are you sure those lions aren't infecting your brain?"

Damien half-smiled at the back of Draco's head. "It's entirely likely dear brother. But, alas, I can not spend any less time with them, ever since Dumbledore made that new rule for breakfast."

A few feet ahead of him Draco nodded. "Well, here we are. Honestly Damien, it's a straight shot from the staircase. I fear for your sanity dear brother, if you can't even remember that." Draco said as he turned to face his newly scowling brother.

Damien didn't reply, he just pushed Draco through the cracked classroom door and smiled when Draco let out a surprised yelp as he fell backwards. Damien walked past his brother, who glared up at him from the stone floor, and on into the dark potions room.

Hermione followed behind Damien and tried not to laugh at Draco as he continued to gaze at his brother, obviously waiting on him to help him up. When it was clear that Damien was going to do no such thing Draco huffed and stood from the ground, dusting his robes and sticking his nose in the air, trying to save face in the empty classroom.

Damien laughed softly at his brother after taking the first desk, Hermione sitting down beside him. "Honestly Draco, don't lean against things that aren't shut firmly. Don't you remember when Valora opened her bedroom door and you, who was leaning against it, fell down? I'm starting to wonder if you're developing an unhealthy habit."

Draco scowled at the back of Damien's head as he walked over to him, sitting down on his other side. "Do shut up brother." Damien did as he was told, but the mocking smile never left his lips.

The three students sat in silence as they waited for the rest of the class to arrive; which happened about fifteen minutes later. Once all the students were seated, the door to the classroom slammed open and Professor Snape stalked to the front of the class, his robes billowing out behind him.

Professor Snape started the class by taking the roll call, but unlike all of Damien's previous professors, didn't stumble over his name.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he began, speaking in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word- like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the soft simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death--- if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Damien and Draco smiled up at their uncle, knowing full well what was about to happen next. Their uncle was about to pick out a 'dunderhead' and ask him several questions. The fun part was listening to the answers the person spewed out.

"Weasley!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" A choked gasp came from the back of the class as Ron tried to wrap his mind around the question. From beside him Hermione's hand inched to the air. Damien laid a hand on top of it, giving her a look that clearly said to wait. Hermione closed her eyes, a pained expression appearing on her face as she was forced not to raise her hand to answer the question.

"I don't know sir," said Ron after he cleared his throat.

Snape's lips curled into his trademark sneer. "Let's try again. Weasley, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Hermione's hand began to shake underneath Damien's as she tried desperately not to shout the answer out. From the back of the room Ron managed to repeat his earlier statement. "I don't know, sir."

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Weasley?" By this point Draco was shaking slightly with laughter.

"What's the difference, Weasley, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"I don't know," Ron said quietly, in a defeated tone. "But I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?" His statement was true of course. After hearing the question Hermione had laid her head on the desk as Damien rubbed circles into her shaking hand.

Snape sneered at Ron's response and following suggestion. His black eyes spared Hermione a glance, taking in her lowered head and how Damien was holding her hand, before looking back at Weasley.

"For your information Weasley, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of the Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite."

Severus stopped talking for a few minutes, happy that Damien, Draco and Hermione had pulled out their quills and were writing down what he had just said, the two brothers fortunately already knowing that information by heart. Unfortunately they were they only ones in the class who were.

"Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?" There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment. Over the noise, Snape said. "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Weasley."

The rest of the lesson was spent mixing a simple potion to cure boils. Snape paired them up, Draco with Greg, and Damien with Hermione, while he swept around the room in his long black cloak, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, criticizing almost everyone except the Malfoy brothers, whom he considered to be the most competent of the lot of them, a close third being Miss Granger.

He just finished telling everyone to look at how Draco had perfectly stewed his horned slugs when clouds of acid green smoke billowed out of Ron's shared cauldron, who had somehow managed to turn Seamus' cauldron into a twisted blob, and their potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes. Within seconds the whole class was standing on their stools while Seamus who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs.

"Idiot boy!" snarled Snape, clearing the spilled potion away with a wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

Seamus moaned again as boils sprouted on his nose. "Take him to the hospital wing," Severus spat at Dean Thomas, who was already motioning for Seamus to follow him, before he turned on Ron.

"Weasley, why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point from Gryffindor."

It looked as if Ron was about to argue with Snape, but at the last minute he closed his mouth and went about cleaning up his table. Severus raised an eyebrow but said nothing at the lion's submission.

Back at Damien and Hermione's table they set about putting the finishing touches on their potion before laddling it into the three-labeled vials. Damien took it up to Severus' desk and gave him a discrete smile before turning around and walking back over to Hermione, passing a smirking Draco on his way.

"I expect a two foot essay on this potion and its effects due next class. If you have turned in your potions then you are dismissed." Severus said as he looked up from his desk to glare at the class.

Damien, Hermione, Draco, and Greg all packed up their books and cauldrons before leaving the class together while Pansy watched them leave with longing eyes, her potion halfway done.

The four friends walked out of the classroom and headed down the corridor. As they neared the end of the corridor that lead to the staircase to the Entrance Hall Draco stopped and looked around.

"Would you two like to see the Slytherin Common Room?"

Damien and Hermione looked at each other before Damien turned back to his brother. "But what if we get caught." Draco smirked as he began leading them down a different corridor. "Class doesn't let out for another forty-five minutes Damien, you'll be fine."

Damien said nothing in return to his brother's remark, knowing that if they were caught they couldn't really get in trouble; after all, they were making bonds within another house, something encouraged at Hogwarts.

Draco lead them down several corridors, some seeming to cross back on one another, before coming to a stop at a blank wall. Damien shifted eyes over to his brother who simply raised an eyebrow.

"Pureblood."

Damien chuckled slightly at the password; it was so fitting for a house that had never had a muggle-born student in it. Draco shook his head at his brother; Damien found some of the strangest things amusing. Hermione stood beside Damien wondering what a 'pure-blood' was… and why Damien was laughing.

During all of this the blank wall had shuttered before dissolving away to reveal a beautiful common room decorated in a collection of greens, silvers, and blacks. The mirth died on Damien's lips as he gazed in awe at the elegant room, taking a step inside as he looked around. "This is beautiful…" he whispered as he walked over to the plush forest green couches.

Draco smirked at his brother's reaction. Of course it was beautiful, it was after all the best house's common room.

"I can't believe I'm not in this house!" Damien suddenly yelled, whipping around to face the three behind him. "Why does that man think he can control my life!?"

Draco said nothing. It was always better not to interrupt Damien when he was in a temper. "I swear I will do everything in my power to get that man out of my life for good!" Damien yelled as another wave of anger hit him. Then something strange happened. A long silver thread shot out of Damien.

Hermione, Draco, and Greg watched in trepidation as the thread wrapped around him, tightly it seemed from the look on Damien's face, before weaving back into his heart. Damien swayed on his feet before he began to tip backwards. Draco and Hermione rushed over to him, but Hermione made it there first.

She slid over to him on her knees and caught him before his head hit the ground. Draco crouched down next to his brother and put a hand on his head, but felt no excess heat.

"What… What was that?" Damien's soft voice asked as he kept his eyes closed. Hermione looked up at Draco, silently telling him to explain. Draco was grateful for the permission, really he was, but he had no clue as to what had just happened to his brother. He lifted a shoulder before dropping it, hoping Granger got the message. It simply wasn't proper for a Malfoy to shrug….

Hermione nodded before looking back down at Damien. "You just made an oath on your magic Damien… it won't go away until you make it come true."

Damien said some colorful things under his breath that made everyone but Draco raise an eyebrow. Honestly, what can one expect when in the company of Sirius Black? "I can't believe I didn't watch what I was saying…" Damien began to ramble but was cut off by Hermione. "It's alright Damien, if it makes you feel better…. I swear I will help Damien in his oath to get rid of the Headmaster, in whatever way he deems necessary."

Another silver thread appeared, this one escaping from Hermione before it wrapped it's way around her, so tight it made a tear leak out of her eye, before slamming back into her heart. Hermione sagged in relief as the pressure disappeared and kept her eyes closed as the room had begun to spin.

In the darkness of her mind, really just underneath her eyelids, Damien's voice flowed around her. "Thank… Thank you Hermione." Hermione smiled in return as she tried to stop the sickness from escaping her opening mouth. "Anything for you Damien."

Draco rolled his eyes at the sickening display in front of him; thankful both lions had their eyes closed. Why did Granger have to make Damien smile like that? Like how he smiles when he's around Valora? Draco narrowed his eyes; _She's got the mind of a billywig if she thinks she can ever replace Valora! _

!!#!!#!!

"**Remember to always keep your eyes on your target!"** Professor Moreau yelled from behind her desk. Valora looked at her briefly, allowing Kaprece to land her first hit.

"**Pay attention little baby!"** Kaprece mocked, standing casually as Valora struggled to lift the curse. _Finite_ Valora thought before quickly raising her wand and sending a leg-locker curse at the unaware brunette. Kaprece noticed the spell at the last moment and the two were locked in their duel once more.

"**Come on little baby, try and land a spell on me!"** Kaprece taunted as they moved around the classroom, somehow avoiding the other students in their circling dance. Valora steeled her nerves and bit her tongue so as to not permanently curse the twit's mouth closed.

Kaprece moved to her right as she shot a strange curse at her, but Valora wasn't dumb enough to let it hit her… she sidestepped it and it sped past her and struck Suri  Alvarez in the back. With an outtake of breath she was on the ground, convulsing violently. Kaprece's eyes grew wide before she took off running towards her friend, knocking Valora sideways as she pushed past her.

"**Oh Suri I'm so sorry."** Kaprece said as she bent down. Valora's eyes narrowed, that spell was meant for her….and she was sure Kaprece wouldn't have been sorry if it had hit true. As Valora raised her wand to curse the dumb girl's exposed backside Professor Moreau paused the duel as she rushed over to the convulsing girl. Viven knelt down to her and cast a diagnostic spell over her. She looked up surprised.

"**Miss ****Bontecou, I don't know why you used that spell but you better lift it off of Miss ****Alvarez before she goes insane."** Valora's eyes widened. Insane?

Kaprece nodded slowly before she pulled out her wand and began to say the counter-curse. "Libero thy hostilis ex thy textus." Once the curse was lifted Suri took in a large breath, sucking in deeply. "To the infirmary Miss Alvarez."

Suri looked up confused but nodded anyway and left the classroom, being helped by her dueling partner. Professor Moreau walked back over to her desk before she restarted the duel after warning everyone to be careful of stray spells.

Kaprece rose from the ground, but didn't turn around immediately. She was still staring at the floor in shock. Valora saw her chance and took it, relishing in the sound Kaprece made as she slammed into the floor, stunned and bound in ropes.

!!#!!#!!

"I can't believe you didn't get in trouble for that Valora. It sounds like you got Kaprece pretty well." Eris said as she lounged against Geoffrey, who was sitting straight back on one of the couches in Valora's sitting room.

Valora blushed slightly from the couch opposite her friends. "She deserved it. Even Professor Moreau thought so after what spell she had used on Suri. Apparently it was her own spell she's been making in creation and casting…. A combination of a trip jinx and a modified version of the cruciatus curse."

Eris snuggled closer to Geoffrey upon hearing that. What kind of person would modify the torture curse and then cast it at a fellow classmate? The three sat in silence contemplating Valora's dueling class before Geoffrey finally spoke. "Why does she hate you so much? Is it because you're better than her in all your classes?"

Valora looked thoughtful as she considered the curly blonde's question. "It's probably because of the Welcoming Feast back when we were first years… I humiliated her so now she's trying to make me miserable."

Geoffrey nodded his head but Eris's response surprised her. She had lifted away from him and was shaking her head.

"I don't think that's the reason Valora. I mean, it probably was at one point but I was in the lavatory the other day and I heard her and her goons talking. Apparently Kaprece is mad that you're so young and already a third year…according to her she tried to get admitted when she was nine but Madame Maxime denied her request. She says if she couldn't get special permission then there's no reason why you should have… but this was all before, well that day in the Dining Hall."

Valora wasn't surprised, really she wasn't. "So now she hates me because I'm a seer?"

Geoffrey leaned forward, only an inch, but Valora caught the movement anyway. "Is that what you are? You never really explained yourself the other day."

Valora closed her eyes briefly as Geoffrey waited on an answer. She had tried to explain but Eris and Geoffrey kept hugging her and asking if she was all right to the point of intoxication.

"Yes, I'm a seer." Now Eris leaned forward, intent on finally finding out the truth from her best friend. "Since when?"

"Since I was three. Usually I only get the visions at night, when I'm sleeping." At Valora' pause Eris narrowed her eyes, her suspicions true. "But they have started coming more frequently during the day. That's why I was admitted here early; Professor Goshawk is teaching me how to control the visions."

"Why would you want to control it?" Geoffrey asked.

"Because I've seen bits of everyone's lives here at this school; I've seen things no one should see Geoffrey. Personal and horrifying things."

By this point Geoffrey was looking at her weird. "Can you prove it? Tell me something about me that I know I haven't told you." Valora closed her eyes, a realization slowly creeping upon her that nothing good was about to come from her words.

"You live in a white house." There, maybe that would satisfy him.

"Oh come on Valora, that's nothing important." Alas, it didn't.

"Geoffrey I really don't think," Valora said trying to reason with the determined boy but was cut short. "So are you telling me that that's the only thing important about me? That I live in a white house? That's a pretty pathetic gift Valora."

The next thing happened so fast. Eris sucked in a gasp as Valora's face shut down and Geoffrey's hand flew to his mouth, but it was too late. Valora's face was stony, her eyes shaking slightly as her voice came out in clipped tones.

"Very Well. I didn't want to say this but you leave me no room for choice. You hate your house, especially the front yard because it is the last place your twin Matthew was alive."

Geoffrey's face had developed an ashy hue and he looked close to being sick, but Valora was far from done. "You still talk to Matthew when you're alone, and two days ago you broke down in the lavatory because you remembered the Healers telling your mother that he was dead."

The callous, hard words drove Geoffrey to tears. Eris was torn between comforting her friend and letting him wallow in his pain. After all, it was his fault Valora said as much as she did. Eris decided not to move, but that didn't stop Valora from turning striking emerald orbs on her.

Eris' backed up slightly as Valora opened her mouth. She threw her hands up and began to plead "No…No…No… I don't wanna know Valora. I've seen what you look like every morning… I don't need proof that you've seen my life."

The speech caused Valora to close her mouth, shocked by Eris' words. "So you don't need proof?" Eris shook her head. "And Geoffrey didn't either, right Geoffrey?"

Geoffrey looked up through puffy, teary eyes and shook his head. "I'm sorry Valora. I had no right to push you or say your gift was pathetic."

Valora's eyes softened slightly "It's not a gift Geoffrey, it's a curse."

!!#!!#!!

Later that night, once Geoffrey had left, Eris followed Valora into her bedroom. "Thanks for letting me sleep over Valora, it's just not the same in the dorm with you gone."

Valora looked over her shoulder and gave a smile. "I know what you mean… what side would you like?" She asked as she gestured to the bed. Eris shrugged. "It's your bed, you pick."

Valora nodded and walked over to the left side of the bed and pulled the covers back.

"Are you sure about this Valora? I mean… what if you have a vision." Eris asked a few minutes later, the covers pulled snug around them.

"You mean, when I have a vision?" At Eris' confused gaze Valora clarified. "I've never gone a night without a vision… not in the seven years I've been having them. So, to answer your question, yes I'm sure."

Eris stared at her friend for several minutes before nodded slowly. "What…what do I do when you start having one?"

Valora leaned against her pillow as she thought about it. "Well, if you could get me a wastebasket that would be lovely."

Eris smiled at the reply…that was one thing she remembered from when she and Valora lived together, every morning Valora would vomit all over her bed and the floor when she woke up.

The two girls didn't say another word. They just turned on their sides and fell into sleep, both cautious about what the night would bring.

!!#!!#!!

_Bellatrix was crouched in the corner of her cell, surrounded by blood, her hair matted and fraying._

"_My Julian….Isidore…insanity… shreds… despair…pain.." The words came out in a jumbled mess, Bellatrix shaking erratically. _

"_Bella, are you there?" A voice called out from the distance. Slowly Bellatrix came out of the hole she was digging inside herself. "Rodolphus?" _

"_Yes Bella dear. Are you feeling better today?" Bellatrix looked around her cell, taking in the blood covered walls, her broken and bleeding fingernails, and the grimy cell bars. "Am I feeling better? I'M-IN-A-BLOODY-CELL-RODOLPHUS! HOW-DO-YOU-THINK-I-FEEL?"_

_Just as suddenly as she had emerged, she retreated. Sinking back into the corner, her eyes crossing as she fled into her mind._

"_They killed my sons…knife…betray…friend…enemy…" _

!!#!!#!!

_A small girl with bushy brown hair was playing on a swing set when two people appeared. The girl jumped up and ran into her mother's arms, who promptly picked her up and swung her around in a big circle. _

_"How's my little Hermione?" The man asked as the girl looked up at him after she stopped spinning in her mother's arms. _

_"I'm fine daddy. How was the practice? Anyone try to bite you again?" _

_The man laughed, "No sweetie, no one tried to bite me today." The girl laughed before following her parents back to their car. _

!!#!!#!!

_"Come on Lily, let's go find a compartment." Lily nodded and followed her friend through the train. "Oh please Severus, I don't want to sit with Avery or Mulicber." Severus turned his head to look at his friend before nodding. _

"_Alright Lily, we won't. But don't make me sit near Potter or Black. You know how much I hate them." Lily smiled at her friend before she began leading them through the train, knowing full well how much Severus hated the boys dubbed the marauders. _

!!#!!#!!

_A dark, narrow room came into focus. The walls held no windows; instead they were covered from top to bottom in cabinets and curious looking items. It was a crowded room, except for the very center. There sat a lone chair, chains surrounding the legs. _

!!#!!#!!

_"I can't do it…" A voice sobbed from the darkness. "I just can't do it…she's my little girl." The voice continued to cry. _

_Suddenly, as if a switch flipped, the voice turned harsh, cold. "No! You have to kill her or else it will be your death certificate the Minister is signing. DO-IT!" _

_Moments passed while the man struggled with himself. Finally the sobs started once more. "Alright…but I'll…I'll do it tomorrow…after Lily's gone and I've steeled my nerves…I'll make sure she's dead."_

!!#!!#!!

Once the visions ended Valora launched herself up from the bed and into the waiting wastebasket. After emptying her stomach she felt the soft caress of magic cleaning the residue off her mouth. Slowly Valora lifted her head and looked into Eris' eyes, just like she had after her first night in the palace.

Eris lowered the wastebasket. "Are you okay Valora?"

Ever so slightly Valora shook her head, but said in a hoarse voice "Yes. I just need to get my potions."

Eris nodded, thankful that Valora had shared their location with her before they had gone to sleep, and helped her out of bed, across the room, into her sitting room, and over to her bathroom door.

"I'll be waiting right here Valora."

Valora tried to nod before she pushed the door open and walked over to the white marble countertop. As she uncorked the dark blue suppression potion before swallowing it in one gulp a thought flittered across her mind.

"Why was Potter having second thoughts about killing me?"

!!#!!#!!

**Author's Note: Good? Bad? Okay? Please let me know. :) Oh, and parts from this chapter are from Sorcerer's Stone. :) Mostly the potions class. **

**In the next chapter it's that wonderful holiday in which bad things keep seeming to happen, and not just to Valora this time. :) **

**Please leave a review!!!!! Oh and if you think this might just be a filler chapter, you're probably right. I'm trying to pick up the pace but it's not working as fast as i'd hoped. **


	31. Chapter Thirty: A Different Kind of

**Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. It might seem unimportant, but trust me, this chapter is _extremely_ important to the plot and flow. I do hope everyone likes it and leaves a review. **

**And remember that everything in bold print is french... except the author notes of course. :) Review! :)**

!!#!!#!!

Chapter Thirty: A different kind of sight

The months passed by quickly at Hogwarts. Around the end of September Damien managed to get on the Gryffindor house quidditch team after Madame Hooch saw how well he flew during his flying lessons; and while Draco nearly out-shone his brother, it was obvious that Madame Hooch disliked Slytherins. She glared at him when he mentioned joining the Slytherin team, even telling him that she refused to inform Professor Snape about his performance in class.

While Draco instantly hated the yellow-eyed Professor for her frankness and his inability to join the quidditch team, he was truly happy for Damien, something he had to repeat to his blonde haired brother several times a week.

Finally it was the day that Damien hated above all others. Halloween. This day found Damien and Hermione in Charms class, growing more and more annoyed as Ron made a fool of himself. The red-head was hardly trying to get the simple levitation spell correct, saying it wrong over and over until it grew to be to much for Hermione. She slammed her wand down and turned to the pathetic boy.

She watched once more as he waved his long arms like a windmill, shouting "Wingardium Leviosa!"

"You're saying it wrong!" Hermione snapped as she glared at the boy sitting next to her. " It's Wing-_gar_-dium Levi-_o-_sa, make the 'gar' nice and long."

Ron stopped trying to say the spell and turned his head slightly towards Hermione, giving her a look that clearly stated she was beneath him. "You do it then, if you're so clever." He snarled.

Hermione sneered at the idiot boy before turning back to her feather, pushing her sleeves back slightly, and flicked her wand. "Wingardium Leviosa!" The feather in front of Hermione instantly lifted off the desk and began to float in the air.

"Well done!" Professor Flitwick said from the front of the classroom unexpectedly. "Everyone see here, Miss Granger's done it!"

Hermione's face heated up briefly as all eyes turned to her. Just as her feather began to waver in the air Damien's hand snaked into hers. With the sudden presence of her best friend in the forefront of her mind Hermione smirked; her feather leveling out before doing a flip in the air as it came back down to rest a top the table.

From his spot beside her Ron turned back to his feather muttering "Bloody show off" under his breath. Hermione heard him, but pushed the comment out of her mind. He was just upset that he wasn't able to master a simple spell after all.

The class ended half-an-hour later, with Damien, an Indian girl named Parvati Patil, and Dean Thomas being the only other ones to cast the spell successfully. Hermione and Damien continued on through the rest of their classes not paying the least bit of attention to the other Gryffindors, especially not Ronald Weasley.

Finally it was time for the Halloween feast, something the entire school, minus Damien, Draco, and their friends, had been waiting all day for. Damien and Hermione joined the Slytherins for dinner as usual, but about half-way through their meal Hermione leaned in close to Damien and whispered "I need to visit the lavatory, I won't be long."

Damien paused his fork's travel towards his mouth, "Alright…be safe. Tonight's idiot's night after all." Hermione nodded before she pushed away from the table and walked out of the Great Hall. Once she was gone Damien turned back to Draco and listened to him explain how Crabbe managed to set his feather on fire in Charms while Greg had sent his feather flying into the air, straight at Professor Flitwick who promptly jumped down from the stack of books in his chair.

As Greg leaned over to correct Draco's statement the doors to the Great Hall burst open and Professor Quirrel sprinted into the hall, his turban askew and terror written on his face. He made it halfway into the hall before he stopped, panting for breath, and called out "Troll- in the dungeons- thought you ought to know."

He then sank to the floor in a dead faint. An uproar followed his words, even the calm and collected Slytherins were freaking out. It took several purple firecrackers exploding from Professor Dumbledore's wand to bring silence.

"Prefects, lead your houses back to their dormitories immediately!"

Two boys stood at the end of the Slytherin table and began leading the way out of the Great Hall, making sure that none of the first years got lost in the frenzy around them. "Is that everyone?" one of the Prefects called out as they neared the door next to the Grand Staircase.

The other Prefect turned around and counted their heads, and his eyes narrowed slightly at the extra student among the snakes. "Malfoy, off to Gryffindor with you. Professor McGonagall will have our heads if you aren't where you're supposed to be!"

Damien glared at the Prefect before he turned to Draco, "See you later." Draco nodded in understanding before he watched his brother break away from their line and join the approaching Gryffindors. As he headed up the staircase Damien shot another longing look at his 'true' house before turning back around to follow the scared little lions up to their tower.

As they cleared the second staircase Damien suddenly stopped walking, and was promptly walked into. "Oy, watch what you're doing you bloody…. Har…Damien? What are you doing?"

Damien cut his green eyes to the babbling redhead that was towering over him. "None of your business Weasley."

Ron's eyes narrowed slightly but then they widened. "Where's Hermione?"

Damien turned to face him fully, "Oh Merlin… she's in the bathroom… she doesn't know about the Troll…" without another word Damien was racing away from the group, back down the stairs he had just climbed.

Back in the line he had just departed Ron was still standing there, Gryffindors giving him strange looks as they passed him. Finally Ron shook himself out of his shock and turned to follow Damien's path down to the second floor lavatory.

The gangly redhead caught up with the blonde boy outside of the girl's loo, the door having just slammed shut moments before their arrival, a horrible stench filled the air that made the boys gag slightly.

"Are you sure Herm…" Ron began to say, but snapped his mouth shut as a scream penetrated the otherwise silent corridor.

Damien didn't say a word to Ron, he simply pushed away from the stone wall and crossed over to the doors, throwing them open with both arms. The sight before him, as much as he hated to admit it, scared him wit-less.

Hermione was backed up underneath one of the sinks, her hair tousled and her body trembling. Standing several feet away from her was a giant mountain troll, who was looking around the damaged lavatory for the scared girl it wanted to continue to attack. The room around them was disastrous, most of the bathroom stalls were broken behind the troll, and one of the sinks was broken, water shooting out of the busted pipes drenching the room and the hiding Gryffindor.

Upon hearing the door open the troll whirled around and tilted its head to the side. After coming to a decision it lifted its club up off the floor and began swinging it around in circles as it approached Damien.

Damien ducked past the club and hid in one of the still standing stalls, crouching low to the ground in case the Troll decided it wanted to take the top off of it too. Now in danger just as much as Hermione, Damien wasn't quite sure what to do. Should he just want until a Professor came? Try and be a Hero and save Hermione and take the Troll out himself, which would mostly fail and get him killed….

Damien peeked out from under the stall door and saw Hermione crying underneath the sink, the troll's feet getting closer every second that he waited… As if she felt his eyes on her Hermione looked up. Damien's mind was made up in that instant, when his friend's big chocolate brown eyes pleaded with him to help her. Damien reached for his wand…but came away with nothing.

Damien's emerald eyes widened as he began to frantically look in his robe pockets for his Holly wand, but his search found nothing…. his wand was missing. Damien turned frightened eyes back to his friend, and found a surprising sight. Ron was standing in the doorway with his wand raised.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" To Damien's utter surprise the Troll's club flew out of his hand and promptly floated into the air, once it was over the smelly creature's head Ron released the charm, causing it to fall down on its skull with a sickening crunch. The troll swayed on the spot and then fell flat on its face, with a thud that made the whole room tremble.

Ron continued to stand in the same spot as the dust cleared away, a determined, yet slightly ill look on his freckled face. Slowly Damien crawled out from the stall and walked over to his shaken friend.

"Come on Hermione… we need to leave." A few moments passed before Hermione registered the words and climbed carefully out from underneath the sink, trying to avoid slicing her hand on the broken bits of porcelain lying around her.

"Is it dead?" Her soft voice asked as they walked around the face down troll.

"I don't think so…I think it's just knocked out." Hermione looked up at Damien with a scared look. "Let's get out of here then. I don't want to be around when the thing wakes…" As Damien nodded and began walking over to Ron the doors to the lavatory slammed open. Damien closed his eyes and prayed that his uncle wasn't about to enter the destroyed loo. Alas, it seemed everything was against him, for not only did Professor Snape appear, Professor McGonagall and Professor Quirrel were right behind him.

Quirrel took one look at the unconscious Troll and immediately backed up into the door, whimpering faintly like a wounded Crup.

Severus knelt down to the Troll, obviously making sure it was knocked out while Professor McGonagall stared at her three lions, the anger emitting from her in waves. "Why aren't you three in your dormitory?" She managed to spit out, causing the three students to flinch, Damien much more subtly than Ron or even Hermione. He really didn't care what she had to say; he just hated being yelled at.

Just as Hermione opened her open mouth Ron stepped forward. "It's my fault Professor. Earlier today I insulted Hermione and she spent dinner crying in this lavatory…. When I heard about the troll I told Damien where Hermione was and we came in here get her, but the Troll was already in here… we were just trying to save a fellow Gryffindor Professor…"

At the redhead's speech several people were speechless, including, as much as he loathed admitting it, Damien. Professor McGonagall considered his words before nodding slightly. "Very Well Mister Weasley. For thinking about informing a friend in need I award Gryffindor five points. For not informing a Professor about said friend in need five points will be taken from Gryffindor…"

Damien stared at the woman in shock…that was completely pointless. But apparently Professor McGonagall wasn't finished. "For sheer luck in the face of danger I award Mister Weasley and Mister Malfoy five points, but be warned that Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this."

Damien and Ron nodded. "Oh, one more thing Mister Malfoy." Damien looked up at the stern woman. "I found this on my way up to the Gryffindor Dormitory. I suggest you get a holster for it, or you might just lose it again."

Damien's emerald eyes lit up as she held out his wand. He stepped forward and let out a breath he did know he had been holding as he felt the warm wood slid into his hand. "Thank you Professor." McGonagall nodded.

"That is all; you three go up to the dormitory. The rest of the house is currently eating the rest of the feast in the common room."

Damien and Ron nodded and watched as Professor McGonagall and Professor Quirrel left. "Wow, that was close." Ron muttered as he put his wand away. Damien closed his eyes in defeat as he heard the faint rustling of his uncle's robes.

"What was close, Mister Weasley?" Since Damien was facing the redhead he was able to watch all the color drain out of his face. Slowly Ron turned around, "Noth…Nothing Professor Snape."

Severus narrowed his eyes at the stammering boy before he looked past him. Damien shook his head before he lowered his eyes. Severus raised an eyebrow but turned back to Ron. "Very Well."

He turned away from him and motioned for Damien and Hermione to approach him. "Are you two injured?"

Damien shook his head and waited while his godfather healed the cuts that covered Hermione's hands and her right cheek. Once her skin was mending Severus turned back to look at the three of them.

"If I hear about this tomorrow, there will be detention for each of you. Now to your dormitories."

Damien nodded and took Hermione's hand and followed Ron out of the lavatory. The three walked in silence, neither knowing quite what to say after witnessing such an event. As the neared the Fat Lady's portrait Ron turned to Damien and Hermione.

"I'm glad you two are alright." He said, almost bashfully. Damien stood looking at the suddenly shy redhead before he did something that stunned Hermione. He stuck out his hand. "It's alright Ron."

Ron looked at the hand held out in front of him and immediately clasped it. "Yeah, I suppose it is Damien."

Damien gave him a rare smile and let his hand go. From beside him Hermione huffed slightly before she looked up at Ron. "Just don't expect me to do your homework for you."

Ron laughed as he shook his head and led the way into the common room. "Of course not Hermione."

!!#!!#!!

"Where have you been?" Draco asked from the other side of Damien's three- way mirror. Damien sighed as he leaned back into his green pillow. "Well brother, you'll never believe me." Draco raised an eyebrow that just screamed _Just try me._

So Damien spent the next half-hour telling his brother everything that happened, up until him arriving back at the common room.

"What do you mean you and Weasley are friends now? Have you forgotten who he is, what he's done?"

Damien glared at his brother. "Of course no Draco, but he saved Hermione's life."

"Why does that matter? I mean I'm glad she's not dead, but did you have to befriend him?

Damien's face grew cold and he sneered as he replied "I wasn't forced Draconis. He saved my friend and me from being clubbed to death by a twelve- foot mountain troll. I deem that act worthy of my friendship; but maybe I need to reconsider yours." Without another word Damien ended the connection, not seeing the look of surprise, then shame pass over his brother's face.

!!#!!#!!

Meanwhile Valora was having her own problems. She had just left potions and was in a horrible mood. Apparently her moonstone wasn't as powdery as it needed to be for her Draught of Peace to be perfect; and to top that off Stephanie decided it would be funny to throw her rat spleen at her as she was adding the hellebore syrup to her potion.

"I simply can't stand her, she's almost as bad as Kaprece!" Valora fumed in the girl's lavatory while Eris helped her clean the trail of slimy off the back of her robes.

"I know what you mean. At least Kaprece isn't in our classes."

Valora looked over her shoulder, "Speak for yourself Eris, she's in my dueling class." Eris gave her a pitying look, "Oh yeah…sorry about that."

Valora shook her head before turning around, forcing Eris to stop abruptly. "I have to get to Divination… I'm sure no one will notice it."

Eris nodded, not agreeing in the slightest, before saying goodbye to her friend. As Valora left the lavatory Eris turned to the sink and rubbed at her face. Why did people have to be so cruel to her friend?

Valora walked down the long corridor before coming to a stop in front of the double portrait. She gazed at the clear crystal ball and spoke in barely a whisper, "Vue Intérieure". The crystal ball clouded before a click sounded. Valora lightly pushed on the frame and walked inside the dimly lit Divination room.

After closing the portrait behind her she walked past the beige colored curtains that separated the classroom from the arriving students, past several brown couches that stood in place of chairs, and past two desks that were currently occupied by students. One held tea leaves and cups, the student not even glancing up as she peered into the cup's depths, while the second table was occupied by a seventh year who was gazing into his scrying mirror, one of his hands taking detailed notes as his eyes grew unfocused.

As Valora walked over to her assigned desk in the center of the room she was happy to notice that the other four students didn't say anything to her as they passed her on their trek to their tables. This was the one class she could count on that she wouldn't be judged in; especially after the entire school found out she was a true seer. Thank Merlin for small favors, it seems.

As she sat down one of the forty candles lowered, giving her a better source of light than that of which was already available. Valora smiled at the sole candle before she pulled out the small black leather diary and placed it in front of her.

She pulled out her quill and flipped to the next available page.

October 31st, 1991.

"I haven't had any visions yet, which is strange considering what today is. Maybe I won't have any for a change…." Suddenly Valora stopped writing and looked up. From across the room, seated at her desk with a crystal ball in front of her was Anais, who was currently staring at Valora like she was about to die.

**"Class is dismissed early. Do not worry about the homework I assigned you. Please leave." **

Slowly the students put their belongings away and began to leave the comfortable classroom. As a sixth year walked past Valora he stopped. "**You coming Malfoy?"**

Without turning around Valora shook her head. She wasn't sure why, but somehow she knew she had to stay. The boy didn't question her again, but gave her a strange look before leaving the classroom. Once the portrait closed behind him Anais closed her eyes "Come here mon cheri."

Valora closed her diary and put it back in her satchel before standing and walking over to Anais's round desk. "Yes Professor?"

**"Please have a seat… I have something important to tell you."** Valora nodded and waited as a chair appeared behind her. It still amazed her how Anais could do that with a wand or a spell.

"**Before I start, I trust you know how I am able to see things?"** From her spot beside her Valora nodded, her eyes briefly flittering over to the crystal ball next to her. **"Most people can only see forms, unclear images that require interpretation. But some, like myself, can see so clearly it's like the events are happening in the same room as me. It's so pure, so clear; there is no way for an interpretation error to occur. So I want you to keep all this in mind while I explain what I just saw to you."**

Stoic still, Valora stared at her professor. Slowly she regained control of her mouth. "**Of course Professor."**

Anais opened her eyes and stared deep into Valora's emerald orbs, as if willing her to see the truth. **"I know everything about you Mon cheri. I know that at some point in your life you've had everyone you cared about taken from you. Your birth mother, your brother, your godfather, and several of your cousins, but mon cheri, even if you do not like to admit it, even your father was taken away from you."**

Despite the soothing tone she had used Valora still narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean? He wasn't taken from me…that monster ran from me. He tried to kill me!" Valora cried, her anger building. Anais didn't respond. Slowly Valora calmed down, trying to keep the fact that she was talking to a professor in the forefront of her mind.

"How can you say he was taken?" She asked and waited as Anais covered one of her hands, **"Because when you were born James Potter did not hate you. He had no desire to kill you, to want to harm you. He even named you after his mother, Axel Sabriel Potter."**

Valora stared at her Professor in shock. How could that be true? **"But…but he tried to kill me…" **She said trying to convince herself that her birth father had always hated her, and that it wasn't something she had done that made him hate her.

Anais gave her a small smile. **"I know that mon cheri. And while you may believe you were the cause of it… don't. There is more you need to know." **Valora nodded her head.

"**When you were born James Potter loved you as much as he did your brother Harry. He played with you and doted on you, as any father should, but I just viewed a most peculiar scene. It appears that things didn't change until you were almost a month old. He just finished putting you and your brother to bed and was watching from the hallway when he was struck by a spell from behind. The spell seems to have filled him with so much doubt, so much fear, that he couldn't take it…. He could no longer look at you without feeling hatred, without feeling betrayed simply because you looked nothing like him…"**

The words flowed around her, basking her in their sick truth. **"So he was under a spell? One so powerful that he couldn't shake it off?"** Valora asked as a lump grew in her throat.

Anais nodded sadly. **"Unfortunately so. The only thing else I have been able to find out about the spell is that it isn't a permanent spell… by the time he tried to kill you, he was acting on his own."**

The sadness Valora felt swelling inside of her was crushed by those words. "**So, he did want me dead?" **She asked, steel growing in her voice. This information was safe, something she already knew and accepted.

Anais noticed the change but didn't remark on it. She had decided to share the information in order to help her favorite student, not attempt to get her to feel some sort of emotion besides hatred towards James Potter.

"**Yes, it appears that by October he truly hated you, which is probably what the caster wanted… pure, untraceable loathing. Now I didn't tell you this because I wanted your hatred to grow, I want you to find out why someone would put him under that spell. What was the purpose? Why would someone want their chosen target to take the fall for murdering a baby that they wanted dead?"**

Valora continued to stare at her Professor for several minutes as she thought about what she had heard. _Where am I going to find out all of this information? _Suddenly Valora's eyes widened as she looked at her Professor. _Surely she's not giving me permission?..._

Anais let out a breath before turning back to her crystal ball. **"That will be all Miss Malfoy. I have several errands to do this evening so I will be unavailable for any assistance you might require tonight. I do hope you find out everything I asked."**

Valora nodded once again before she stood and the chair behind her disappeared. **"Have a good evening Professor."** She said as she walked past the desk and over to the hidden portrait.

As she was closing the portrait she heard a faint whisper following her out. "**Be safe tonight mon cheri."**

!!#!!#!!

**Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed that.... and leaves a review. Tell me what you think Valora will find.  
Also, i will not be around my computer next week so it will take a little longer than normal to get the next chapter written. But i promise it will appear soon. :)**


	32. Chapter ThirtyOne: Truth Through the

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! I'm happy i get to post this chapter so soon after getting back in front of my computer. I hope everyone likes this chapter, seeing as it is extremely important...at least it is to me. :) ..... Please enjoy and leave me a review, mean or nice, whichever..... just let me know how the story's doing :) ........ I will try my hardest to get the next chapter posted asap but i'm starting back at school today, so it might take a while. Sorry. **

**Please Enjoy and remember to leave a review. :)**

!!#!!#!!

Chapter Thirty-One: Truth through the light

Valora slammed the door to her bedroom shut and raced over to her bedside cabinet. She threw the drawer open and pulled out three crystals before climbing onto her bed, for once not carrying about what the comforter looked like. She carefully lay down and placed the crystals around her, placing the large piece of Amethyst at her head, the small shard of blue Apatite on her left, and the dark blue colored Azurite on her right.

"As a true seer, I call upon the protection of these crystals as I journey into what I know not. Please strengthen my sight and ease my suffering." Valora whispered the words Anais had taught her in their private lessons. They were suppose to ensure Valora was safe while seeing her visions, but while Anais had sworn by these words, Valora wasn't quite so sure they would help her, after all, nothing else had.

Valora took a deep, calming breath, and slowly closed her eyes. _I need to find out why James Potter tried to kill me. Show me everything I need to know about our relationship and how it turned out so bad. Show me who cursed him…to get to me._

Slowly the darkness under her eyelids faded, and the edges of a vision began to fill her sight.

!!#!!#!!

_James smiled down at the little bundle in Lily's arms. "She's beautiful Lily,… she's even got your eyes."_

_Lily smiled at her husband as he lifted their newborn daughter from her arms. As she basked in her happiness footsteps sounded and moments later Sirius rounded the corner with an alert Harry in his arms. Even in her joy Lily felt a twinge in her chest. _

_"Is she here? Is little Axel here?" Sirius asked as he rushed over to them. He stopped next to James and looked at the little bundle of royal blue blankets that encased his goddaughter. "She's gorgeous." Sirius breathed taking in the wide-eyed stare and the petite little nose. _

_Harry, who decided he wasn't going to be left out, tugged on Sirius' arms until the grinning man moved him closer to his little sister. Sirius did so, and promptly sighed in a mixture of joy and longing as Harry leaned and brushed his lips against Axel's small forehead. Why couldn't they have been his children?_

!!#!!#!!

_James cuddling Axel as Lily changed Harry into his nightclothes _

!!#!!#!!

_James tucking Axel and Harry into bed before giving them each a kiss, "Goodnight." He walked out of the nursery and extinguished the light before closing the door slightly. He then turned and peaked back in through the opened crack. He exhaled heavily as he watched his children cuddle closer to each other, and a smile graced his face. Those two mean more to me than even Lily does…_

_As James was lost to his thoughts a violent purple light filled the hallway behind him before it slowly dissolved into his back. Slowly the look of joy faded from James' face and he walked away from the nursery, completely unaware he had just been cursed. _

!!#!!#!!

_"You must get rid of the un-naturalness you live with."_

_James bolted out of the bed, looking around the guest bedroom in fright. He pulled his wand out from under his pillow and held it threateningly out in front of him. "Who's there?"_

_Nothing but darkness filled his sight. _

"_Rid yourself of the evil spawn." There it was again. James cast a nonverbal lumos and was surprised to find no one in the room with him. Now unsteady James called out again "Who's there?" _

_"Do it. Cleanse yourself of the hatred by killing its source" By this point James was shaking, but no more words filled the room. James sat up the rest of the night though, his wand still casting a faint golden glow on the newly purchased furniture. _

!!#!!#!!

_Look at her…how can she just sit there when that creature continues to grow? Like some parasite? James thought as Lily fed Axel her breakfast. _

_Suddenly an owl flew in through the opened bay windows and circled around them before it landed in front of Lily. James narrowed his eyes as he lowered Harry's bottle down. _

_"Who's the letter from Lily?" As if she was surprised to hear his voice Lily took a few moments to reply. "No idea."_

_James simply nodded his head, it was probably an owl from Malfoy wanting to know how his daughter was, the vile creature. James pushed the thought away roughly before he stood, "Well I've got to get to the Ministry" and proceeded to give Harry and Lily a kiss before walking over to the fireplace, making sure that he didn't touch Axel on his way out. Her touch would only poison him after all._

!!#!!#!!

_"You must rid yourself of its presence." The voice James had grown to cherish whispered in his ear as he watched Lily getting the children ready for bed. _

_"When can I meet you?" James whispered back under his breath. "I want to meet you." Silence hung in the air for several minutes before the voice replied, amused. "Very well…we shall meet in due time."_

!!#!!#!!

_"I want you to draw up the spawn's death certificate." James closed his eyes as a smile played on his face. "Anything for you master."_

_Like a small child waiting for praise James waited for the happiness to fill the mysterious bond in the back of his mind. He wasn't disappointed. _

_"Good my child. I will require it when we meet next week. Do not dally or leave loose ends. I will not be pleased."_

_James shivered as a burst of anger flooded him and he quickly shook his head. "Never master. I would never disappoint you. I will have her death certificate ready…the filthy, ungrateful, cheating whore will never suspect a thing… she's been visiting her sister more lately…she'll never suspect a thing…"_

_James kept repeating those words well after the bond dimmed…_

!!#!!#!!

_James tucked his wand away and finished walking to the center of the room. He looked around, his black hair sticking up in various directions, before he knelt down onto his knees and began to wait. _

_Just as he was starting to grow anxious a cloaked figure walked into his line of vision. James straightened his back as the figure came closer, the blue cloak dragging the ground as they walked. _

_"Have you brought what I requested?" A hoarse voice asked from the depths of the blue hood. James nodded as he reached into his robe and pulled out a heavy packet. _

_"Everything bears my signature and family crest. There will be no way to dispute its legality." James said in reply as he held out the packet, a wrinkled hand appearing to accept it. _

_"You have pleased me." The voice whispered after the packet was safely tucked inside its cloak. _

_"I wish I could stay longer, but people will begin to wonder where I am if I don't show up for work soon." Silence met his words and James began to wonder if he had just angered his master. _

_"Very well. You may leave." With a sigh James began to rise, but froze as the voice continued. "But before you do, tell me, if this doesn't come to pass, did you include the other paperwork?" _

_James slowly lifted his eyes. "They won't be needed, seeing as I will not fail." The next thing James knew was pain. Pain beyond anything he had ever felt before. As the Cruciatus curse continued being cast into his stomach James collapsed down onto his knees. _

_James let out a terrible scream as both of his kneecaps broke, too unstable from the pain and pressure that was attacking them. When he felt that he was about to pass out from the pain it suddenly vanished… well, the curse had ended but the tremors remained. _

_In the hazy fog that was now his mind James faintly heard the figure walking closer to him. "Don't be so sure of yourself Potter. I told you to do something, and I expect it to be done."_

_"I'll be waiting on it tomorrow night. If you don't show up, I'll kill you instead of the monstrosity." James nodded; at least he thought he did. Silence met his ears several minutes later. _

_He had been left alone in this dank room with two broken knees… James shook his head as much as he could while he pulled out his wand and aimed at his knees; his decision to help his master stronger than ever, if only to stay alive a little while longer._

!!#!!#!!

_"I can't do it…" A voice sobbed from the darkness. "I just can't do it…she's my little girl." The voice continued to cry. _

_Suddenly, as if a switch flipped, the voice turned harsh, cold. "No! You have to kill her or else it will be your death certificate the Minister is signing. DO-IT!" _

_Moments passed while the man struggled with himself. Finally the sobs started once more. "Alright…but I'll…I'll do it tomorrow…after Lily's gone and I've steeled my nerves…I'll make sure she's dead."_

_Slowly the glowing wand tip lowered and James walked out of the shadows. He walked over to the joined crib that held his two children and gazed down at Axel. "I… I do love you Axel, but you have to die. I have to do this." James said softly before leaning down and placing a kiss on the white fuzzy hair atop her head. _

_"Sweet dreams Axel Lillian, may the angels always watch over you."_

!!#!!#!!

_James was pointing his wand at her. "Goodbye Axel, may your father join you in hell," the wand tip in front of her grew green and then he spoke two words. "Avada Kedarva!" Green light sped towards her._

!!#!!#!!

The journey out of the visions was less painful, less jarring than usual, but nevertheless Valora still shot out of her trance and lunged to the side of her bed. None of her dinner escaped her, but Valora figured that laying with her head off the bed was the safest option she had at the moment, just in case her stomach decided to surprise her.

As she lay there her thoughts drifted towards the scenes she had just witnessed. So the spell makes it feel as if someone is controlling you…Valora's eyes snapped open. Someone is controlling… "He was imperioused…" She managed to whisper before she launched the contents of her stomach onto the floor.

!!#!!#!!

Valora heaved a sigh as she walked back through her portrait. She had just come from private lessons with Professor Prince, which were turning out to be the hardest lessons she was currently taking. While she was already ahead of all of her classmates in potions class, Professor Prince made it clear to her that if she wanted to graduate early then she needed to understand every single principle that made up potion making…and apply them in sixth year coursework.

"I swear, if I have to make an everlasting elixir one more time…" Valora muttered to herself as she dropped her satchel onto the mahogany floor and walked over to her bed. "Persephone!" Valora called out, waiting patiently for her familiar to reveal herself.

It didn't take long for the white and brown kneazle to appear, sliding out from underneath Valora's desk to stride towards her. "Come Persephone, it's time."

Persephone tilted her head sideways, giving her a peculiar look. "Don't look at me like that. It has to be done." Persephone continued to stare at her. Valora threw her arms out in exasperation. "What else do you want me to do? I need to inform them!"

Sensing that her master was about to get really angry Persephone jumped onto the bed and simply waited for Valora to follow. The ten-year old let out a sigh of relief before she turned and reached under one of her many pillows before pulling out a white gold mirror.

"Thank you Uncle Sirius." Valora whispered as she traced the engraved handle, her eyes closing softly as she recalled the day she had gotten the rare three-way mirror from her godfather. It was the second Christmas after he had been freed and, as he explained it, since the siblings were so close, he wanted them to remain so…by way of the mirrors.

He even had them engraved with a special message…each one different. Valora smiled as she looked at the handle. _To my darling Valora, may this sight add another dimension to what you already possess. –Sirius. _

Valora let out another sigh before she lifted her eyes up and saw Persephone staring at her. She raised an eyebrow at her, "What, precisely, are you looking at?"

Persephone continued to stare before she slowly lowered her head. "That's what I thought. Now come on, it's time to inform my brothers about what I found out today" and see what their reaction is to hearing about the imperious curse. Valora left the last part unsaid, but with the way Persephone looked up at her, she was sure her familiar understood the silence.

Valora closed her eyes briefly before opening them and saying in a clear voice, "Damien!" The call echoed and a familiar ache began to grow between her focused eyes. She watched at the surface rippled, as if it was the surface of water, and change to a slightly pale blue color. _Come on Damien, answer the mirror… _But as the ache between her eyes grew sharper, more direct, Valora realized that Damien's face wasn't about to appear in the mirror's surface.

She lowered the mirror swiftly, cutting off the unanswered connection. "Why didn't he answer?" She asked aloud as she stared at the solid mirror's reflective surface. From beside her Persephone tilted her head, watching as her master raised the mirror once more and cleared her throat.

"Draco!" For a second time an ache grew between her eyes as the surface rippled. In less than a second though a figure appeared with a scowl on his face. "Come back to apologize….oh, it's you Valora….what can I do for you?" Draco said, his scowl quickly fading into a curious mask.

Valora raised an eyebrow at her brother's sudden change. "First off brother you can tell me why Damien would need to be apologizing to you."

Draco closed his eyes briefly before opening them to stare into his sister's demanding emerald eyes. "He yelled at me then hung up… it was very immature of him, that's all."

Valora pursed her lips in apparent disbelief but before she could say anything Draco started speaking again. "So, what do you need?"

Valora sighed. It would be no use now trying to get Draco to further explain what happened between him and Damien, he had just closed that conversation firmly, his eyes even going as far as to conceal his emotions.

"Well…it's a long story brother, but…the most important part is what I've come to tell you." Draco nodded and waited on her to continue. "I made myself have visions concerning Potter…"

Now it was Draco's turn to narrow his eyes. "Why on earth would you choose to see visions about _HIM?_"

"Because Draco, Professor Goshawk told me during Divination that there was more to his story that I didn't know about that needed to be understood… so I had the visions and…found out some interesting things."

"Such as?" Draco asked, leaning back onto what looked like an emerald green comforter as he rested a hand behind his head.

"That he was under a spell which caused him to begin hating me and Lily Potter…the effects remind me strongly of the imperious curse…" Valora said, knowing full well that she had her brother's attention now.

And indeed she did. Draco sat up and was staring at her in astonishment. "He…was…cursed…?" He asked, seemingly not understanding the words as they left his mouth.

Valora nodded. "Yes." Draco closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose "Geesh 'lora…I…I don't know what to say…"

"Don't you start thinking that I've forgiven the pile of rotting dragon's flesh, that will never happen." Draco looked up relived. "It just means that while the feelings didn't originate from him he still tried to kill me of his own free will…I just want to know who put him under that spell…"

Draco stared at his sister for several minutes. "You mean you didn't see who it was?"

Valora shook her head sadly. "No, the only thing I was able to see concerning them was a dark blue cloak with the hood up. They had a hoarse sounding voice and a wrinkled hand…"

As Valora explained everything she knew about the mysterious figure, which wasn't much, Draco was becoming more and more suspicious.

"Valora… that sounds awfully like that mysterious person who ordered the Aurors to attack us at the ball…"

Valora's eyes widened as she recalled that night two years ago. "I don't even want to think about that Draco…I don't want to consider that that monster is still after me."

Draco said nothing in return and their conversation came to a quick end. The two said their goodnights and 'hung up' their mirrors with promises to see each other at Christmas.

As Draco put his mirror away and slid into his comforter he was pretty sure that whomever it was that wanted Valora dead when she was a baby was still after her, and wasn't going to stop until they succeeded.

!!#!!#!!

**Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, even if it was shorter than some of the others. Please leave a review and tell me what you think! :)**

**Next chapter includes christmas and another visit with a mirror. But which one? :) keep reading to find out. **


	33. Chapter ThirtyTwo: Fractured Surface

**Author's Note: HEY EVERYONE! I'M NOT DEAD I SWEAR! I'm been going through some very hectic stuff right now and haven't had any time or motivation to write. I did manage to get this chapter written, even if it's not the best chapter it's still important. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and hopefully the next one won't take as long.... but i'm not making any promises.... I'm currently house-hunting and if i get the one i want i will be spending my spare time moving in. **

**But, right now it is time to enjoy and leave a review!!!!! Much love!**

!!#!!#!!

Chapter Thirty-Two: Fractured Surface

_Wind whipped around the coat- clad body that was playing out in the snow. "Valora! It's time to come inside!" The baby blue hood looked up and a smile split around the rosy red face, emerald eyes dancing gleefully. _

_"Coming daddy!" Valora said as she raced up the snowy lawn to the figure standing in the opened doorway, light spilling out into the darkness. As she neared it she jumped and landed in its arms, laughing as it let out a breath in surprise. _

_"Did you see my fairy daddy? Did Damien tell you I made a fairy?" Valora asked as Lucius lifted her up to face him. His face was relaxed as he looked at his darling little girl. "Yes my dear, I can see the fairy from here…."_

_Valora smiled up at him, the expression emitting an emotion so pure, so simple that it brought tears to Lucius' eyes. "It's time to come inside now princess." Valora nodded at her father and allowed herself to be carried into the manor, the warmth already warming her bones. _

_Once they were inside the door closed behind them, cutting the harsh wind off in its search for Valora abruptly. As Lucius was lowering her to the ground Valora flung her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. _

_Lucius looked at her in shock as she wriggled deeper into his arms. "I love you daddy." _

_His heart constricted at the words before he pulled his daughter closer to him. "I love you too Valora."_

!!#!!#!!

Valora felt her eyes un-cloud unhurriedly. Once she was able to see the Christmas tree ballooning into view she felt a blush rising up. She had just had a single vision in front of her whole family, while opening presents.

"Sorry…" Valora whispered as she looked down at the half unwrapped gift in her hands.

"Hey, stop that." Valora looked up, completely surprised to see her cousin Dudley staring back at her.

"What?..." Valora asked, the expression on her face leaking into her voice. Dudley's blue eyes gazed at her as he laughed slightly, as if amused by her confusion. "Don't act ashamed. So you just had a vision…who cares?"

Valora continued to stare into her cousin's blue eyes before Dudley snapped her out of the trance by placing a hand on her leg. "We're waiting on you." Valora looked down to the present still in her lap and nodded her head slightly. Dudley removed his hand and watched with a smirk as his cousin finished unwrapping the gift her father had given her.

The rest of the wrapping was removed without any problems; no tears sprouting across the silk-like paper as Valora carefully removed it from the jewelry box underneath. Valora spared her father a glance before she slowly unhooked the lid and pushed it open. Four startled gasps filled the room as Valora, her brothers and Dudley gazed down into the silver velvet that surrounded the necklace; which in and of itself was exquisite. Five large gems shone up at them that were connected to each other by two large strands of pearls.

Valora sucked in another breath as the light seemed to dim in the parlor and filled each gems' surface. Slowly the royal blue gems began to reflect blood red in places before the colors swirled and rippled as they were locked into being.

"Oh daddy…" Valora breathed as she carefully lifted the necklace out of the box and held it up closer.

Lucius smiled at his only daughter, the look on her face worth the galleons he spent searching for those priceless diamonds. "I'm glad you like them darling."

Valora looked up sharply "I love them daddy…what kind of gem are they?"

Lucius continued to smile as he waved his wand discretely and lifted the necklace out of her hands. It floated up to her neck and turned and fastened so quickly Valora gasped as the heat of the gems connected to her skin. "They're Dragon's breath. One of a kind blue blood diamonds, a close relation to the muggle's Heart of Eternity diamond…"

"Oh daddy…" Valora said before she leapt from the floor and across the room to where Lucius was sitting. Her thin arms wrapped around his neck as she clung to him in happiness. "I absolutely love them." Lucius smiled broadly into her silky white hair; yes, it was worth losing close to a million galleons for this reaction from his daughter.

Valora pulled away from her father and gave him a broad smile. "Valora, may I see the necklace?" Valora turned her head to the left and saw Sirius smiling at her. She nodded happily and walked over to her godfather.

"It's beautiful." Sirius whispered as he gazed into the center gem. He looked up and gave his goddaughter a large smile before bringing a hand up to brush the blonde hair out of her face. As his fingers grazed her skin however a painful shock shot up his nerves.

" Oh bloody hell!" Sirius cried out, clutching his hand to his chest as he backed into the armchair.

"Language!" Narcissa snapped, joy draining out of her blue eyes as she looked at her cousin.

Sirius turned a sheepish glance to his cousin, the hand held up against his chest as if afraid it would get burnt again. "Sorry Cissa, but Valora just bloody shocked me!"

Narcissa glared at the back of Sirius' head as he turned to face Lucius. "What did you do to that necklace?"

Lucius raised an elegant eyebrow as he stared back at the enraged animagus. "I only put the necessary protections any piece of jewelry should have on it. What you just felt was all the necklace's doing."

Sirius' mouth fell open. "What do you mean, 'the necklace's doing?'"

"As I stated not five minutes earlier, it is a rare blue blood necklace. As in, only those of blood relation may touch the wearer without their permission."

At Lucius' words all eyes turned to Valora, who was staring at her father in shock. "So, Uncle Sirius and Uncle Severus can never touch me again?"

Lucius gave his daughter a smile. "No darling, it means that unless you key that person in to your necklace, no one can harm you. You're forever safe."

"Oh daddy…. That's… amazing!" Valora said within an exhaled breath. The smile that graced her face caused Draco and Damien to exchange curious glances. Why was their sister so excited about keying people into her necklace? It wasn't as if someone wanted to hurt her, or anything, right?

!!#!!#!!

"Uncle Sirius, can I ask you a question?" The man in question turned away from Petunia with a smile to gaze at his goddaughter.

"Of course Valora." His smile dimmed slightly upon drifting down to her necklace but he waited expectantly nonetheless. Valora continued to gaze at him for several minutes before she shook her head. "Not here."

Sirius chose not to argue as she stood up, leaving Draco, Damien, and Dudley to watch her hasty departure confused, before he stood to follow her.

Valora led the way out of the front parlor and to the grand staircase where she led them up to the second floor, but instead of leading them towards her bedroom Valora turned right suddenly and walked down the corridor to the library.

Sirius watched as she pushed the door open and walked over to the nearest table. Once seated he waited for his goddaughter to speak, which she did after brushing her blonde hair out of her face and lifting her emerald eyes up to meet his.

"Can you tell me about James Potter?"

The words sounded so strange coming out of her mouth, like oil filled her sweet throat. Sirius stared at her, unable to grasp what he was asked.

"Uncle Sirius. I need you to tell me about Potter. I have to know!" Passionate flames grew in her eyes until Sirius had to look away, how those eyes reminded him of Lily…

"Alright. I'll tell you whatever you want to know." The fire dimmed slightly, but not enough to lessen the eerie resemblance. "James Potter was an extremely arrogant man, always believing he could have whatever he wanted, when he wanted, no matter the cost, no matter who he hurt."

As Sirius continued explaining Valora realized he might not have been the best person to ask. "He was a spoiled rotten pureblood…"

"Uncle Sirius, maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Sirius stopped his rant to stare at his goddaughter in shock. "What do you mean? I thought you wanted to know about him." Valora gave him such a harsh look he was certain she was channeling Lily. No other woman had ever made him scared for his life…or his manhood.

"Al… alright Valora. I guess you're right…maybe I'm slightly biased." Valora snorted. Slightly biased? That was like saying a Hippogriff could fit inside her pocket.

"How about I just ask you questions." Sirius nodded in agreement. "After Axel was born, did you notice a change in Potter's behavior?" While Sirius noticed the lack of connection Valora had to the question, saying Axel instead of I, he wisely remained silent.

"I didn't notice any changes, but that doesn't mean he didn't go through some. The Minister for Magic was particularly hard on the new Aurors, so I was usually at work."

Valora closed her eyes in a sign of defeat. If Sirius never saw Potter acting differently, then he probably had no clue he was cursed. She opened her eyes moments later and gave him a bright smile. "Thank you Uncle Sirius, you've been a big help."

Without another word, Valora stood and left the library leaving Sirius to stare at her chair confused. "Somehow Valora, I don't think I helped at all."

!!#!!#!!

The dark door slammed behind Valora as she walked past her large bed, making a clear line to her bathroom. "What am I going to do now?" She asked herself once she was gazing into her mirror.

"You're going to take a nice long shower and then go to bed. It has been a long day." Valora stared in the reflective surface for several minutes before sighing, "You're right, of course." She spared her reflection one last glance before turning around to fix her shower. Who knew the best advice could come from an enchanted vanity mirror?

After letting the scorching water slide against her skin for half-an-hour Valora felt relaxed enough to shut it off and get changed into her night robes. The baby blue silk caressed her burnt skin as she left the bathroom and walked over to her bed.

"Persephone!" Valora called out, causing her familiar to stand and follow her on top of the comforter. "Maybe I'll get some peace by going to sleep." Valora said after she lay down. Persephone tilted her head to the side.

Without even opening her eyes Valora sighed "I know, I know. That's never going to happen."

!!#!!#!!

_A dimly lit room flooded into view, with a strange object occupying most of the space. Very slowly a light began to grow on the object, bringing it into focus. The object was a large mirror, over seven feet tall and about four feet wide that began blossoming in the soft light. The mirror was clearly old, its framing bearing carvings filled with grime from lack of cleaning, its surface dirt coated, finger streaked. _

_As the mirror bathed in the light something began to stir in its surface. Slowly, in the dingy coated surface a figure began to appear. _

Valora felt her heart drop as her unmistakable form materialized before her. But, there was something different about her.

_The figure looked several years older, her hair longer, and there were tale tell signs of stress in her emerald eyes. As the mirror Valora smiled broadly another figure began to appear in the surface, despite the room's vacancy. This figure grew in size until it was clear that it was male, someone about three heads taller than her. The hair began to appear, a brilliant shade of red that shined as it swayed in a non-existent breeze. _

_The mirror Valora turned her head to look up at the man and the smile on her face grew splitting. The man's blue eyes grew glossy before he leaned down and kissed her. _

The image lingered on the surface before everything began to fade out of view. Just as the light was shut away in the black abyss of Valora's mind the carvings in the frame branded themselves into her clouded irises. _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi._

!!#!!#!!

_Blue light filled the room, causing the freshly cleaned mirror to glow ethereally. Its surface shone in the flickering light, the back stone wall it's sole image before a figure appeared in front of it's surface, midnight blue cloak dragging on the floor. _

_"Make him see what I desire him to see. Ensnare his heart to my will." The room exploded in a flash of purple light as the figure swung its wand at the mirror's surface, which rippled with angry waves as the impact of the spell slammed into it. _

_Once the surface grew immobile once more the wand disappeared from view, the wrinkled hand that held it moved to caress the bright and smooth frame. "Give me what I desire." The whispered words slid out of the cloaked hood like an amorous sentiment from a wayward lover._

!!#!!#!!

_"Please master! I promise I won't mess up!" A terrified voice called out before it turned into a piecing scream. The scream tore out of the grown man's throat as he thrashed about on a cold, dirty stone floor. _

_"Silence!" A hoarse voice called out as it cast a wandless silencing spell at the man that was kneeling before him before he had began to be tortured. "Your stupidity will not cost me my life Potter!" _

_The man, now identified as a Potter, continued to convulse on the ground. "Look at me when I'm speaking to you!" Slowly, through the horrendous pain the victim was in, he lifted his head to gaze into the depths of the cloaked hood. _

_"Get the correct paperwork done by tomorrow or it will be you under the Avada curse!" A wand appeared and the tip grew crimson. The man flew back to the ground as he was cut across his stomach, blood splattering the dirty stones under him. While his blood pooled steady underneath him James closed his eyes in content, it didn't matter to him if he died there. It didn't matter that he could bleed to death in this antechamber…all that mattered was being free from the pain. And, as the cutting curse slammed into him, that the cruciatus curse had been lifted. _

!!#!!#!!

_Severus smoothed the healing salve over the torn skin, the fingers gliding across the teeth marks in wonder. Once the salve was coated onto his wound he grabbed the bandaged that was lying next to him and wrapped his leg up tightly. "Stupid mutt."_

!!#!!#!!

_ A ruby stone about the size of a gobstone sat in a darkened vault, it's surface reflecting several stacks of parchment, a yellowing page stuck in the middle._

!!#!!#!!

_ "NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" A young woman's voice screamed out in pain and anguish as the body standing before her crashed into the ground._

!!#!!#!!

The visions stopped abruptly, forcing Valora to jerk from her bed and dry heave over the side of her bed. Once the stomach convulsions stopped Valora leaned back into her plush pillows, her sweat drenched hair plastered to her red face and let the throbbing pain behind her eyes dissipate some before she reached under her pillow and pulled out her wand.

"Evanesco" Valora whispered, pointing her wand at what little mess she had just made. It vanished completely, causing a small smile to grace the tired girl's face. The vanishing spell was fifth year material… something Kaprece Bontecou had trouble getting just right.

Valora suddenly closed her eyes in quiet resentment. _But Kaprece wasn't taught the spell when she was seven…to vanish her own vomit._ Anger and shame flooded the young girl, causing her to throw the comforter away from her petite form and slide out of her bed. She crossed over to her door and carefully opened it, sticking her head out into the halfway slowly she was greeted by the sound of Dudley and Petunia's soft snores echoing down the corridor.

Once she was sure no one was about to suddenly materialize in front of her Valora tip-toed over to Damien's door and slowly pushed it open. Inky black stretched before her, but did not stop her in her trek over to Damien's large bed; only stopping briefly to sidestep his chair before crawling into the awaiting bed, pulling down the down-turned comforter around her before snuggling into her brother's side.

As her eyes drifted back to sleep a sleepy whisper filled the room, "Goodnight Valora."

!!#!!#!!

"Hermione!" said bushy brown haired girl turned around in search of the voice and upon seeing her best friend, leapt up and enveloped him in a hug.

"Damien! It's so good to see you!" Damien laughed into his friend's hair as she tried to suffocate him.

"It's good to see you too Hermione." Hermione pulled back and gave him a grin. From over Damien's shoulder she saw Draco standing alone with his arms crossed.

"Hello Draco, how are you?" The reaction Hermione received was well worth the future glares she was bound to get from the white blonde haired boy. Draco, who was too distracted by his anger, jumped noticeably when he heard his name being spoken. His blue eyes shifted from his crossed arms and over to an expectant Hermione before he blinked stupidly.

"I'm doing quite well, and you?"

"Splendid." Hermione replied with a knowing, evil grin. She had just startled the eldest and unfeeling Malfoy heir, and it felt wonderful. Damien raised an eyebrow at his friend but she simply shrugged her shoulders before turning around and walking back into the train compartment she had been sharing with Pansy and Millicent.

Damien stared at her back for a moment before looking over at Draco. "Don't. Say. A. Word." Draco ground out with a red tinge appearing on his cheeks. Damien gave him a smile and didn't say a word, shaking his head slightly before he walked into the compartment and sat next to Hermione. Draco followed his younger brother, but made sure to stay away from the grinning Gryffindor know-it-all.

The train ride up to the castle passed relativity peacefully, with Draco shooting glares at Hermione when she wasn't looking but otherwise being quiet. The group of friends, Slytherins and the two lone Gryffindors, exited the train and rode in a carriage up to the castle together.

"Oy Damien! Have a good Christmas mate?" Now it was Damien's turn to look around confused, until Ron slid into the vacant seat next to him. Since it was the return of the students from Christmas break the Headmaster decided it would be a good idea for all houses to sit at there proper tables… hence the reason Damien was sitting with the rest of the lion house.

"It was alright," No need to tell him that his sister had over a hundred visions during the break, causing both Damien and Draco to get very little sleep as they alternated sharing their beds with her. No it wouldn't be good to go into that. "What about you?"

Ron's face scrunched up. "I stayed here mate. Spent Christmas with the Professors…" he paused as he leaned closer. "I think that Professor McGonagall had too much firewhiskey on New Years… she let her hair out of it's bun!" By the sheer facial expressions Ron was displaying, not to mention his arm movements, caused a very unheard of response from the Malfoy heir. From his spot next to him Ron's face broke out into a grin as Damien's head fell down and he gave a loud, sidesplitting laugh.

The entire hall grew quiet and watched in amazement, as the young Malfoy heir seemed content laughing joyfully in the middle of their welcome back feast. Hermione stared at her best friend in shock while from across the Great Hall Draco's eyes narrowed as a scowl formed on his face. What in Merlin's name could be so funny that he just forgot where he was, and who could be watching him?

Slowly the laughter stopped and Damien closed his mouth and raised his head back up. Upon hearing silence, something unheard of in the cavernous Great Hall, his demeanor changed instantly. His back grew rigid and his eyes sought out the one pair of eyes that would tell him everything he needed to know…the glare he received from the blue orbs was more than enough to confirm his growing fear and embarrassment. Without a word Damien stood from the Gryffindor table, ignored the looks he was receiving from the Headmaster, and left the Great Hall.

Once the doors to the Great Hall closed behind him the hall exploded into different degrees of noise, some were whispers about the incident they had just witnessed, while the rest was loud exclamations about his sudden departure. In the midst of the chaos Hermione stood, grabbed two rolls, and followed her best friend's hasty retreat towards the doors, only to be stopped by a loud bang. Startled, all noise in the hall stopped and Hermione turned around to stare up at the Head table.

"Miss Granger, please return to your house table." Headmaster Dumbledore said, his eyes barring down on her from the center of the table. Hermione seemed to think about the request for several minutes, causing the Hall to wonder why the perfect first year hadn't obeyed, when she swayed slightly and lifted her head high. "I'm sorry Headmaster, but I have to make sure Damien eats some dinner." Without another word she turned her head back around, her body following with a twirl, and pushed the doors open before slipping through them.

At the Slytherin table Draco raised an eyebrow but, for once, was quite happy that the know-it-all cared deeply for his brother. If she was willing to defy the Headmaster in order to check on Damien, then he would have to forget about the incident she caused earlier and try to get to know her better.

!!#!!#!!

"Damien…Hey Damien are you awake?" a voice called out from the other side of Damien's drawn curtains. "I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to make you upset." Ah, so it was Ron trying to apologize. Damien closed his eyes tightly before casting the counter spell on his curtains. Swift hands clutched the fabric and pulled it open. Just like he thought, Ron was standing on the other side with a pitiful look on his freckled face.

"Damien?" Ron asked hopefully upon seeing his friend. "I thought you were asleep." Slowly Damien shook his head. "That's good cause I have something to show you. I think you'd like it…"

Damien opened his mouth to tell Ron exactly what he would like, which didn't include roaming around the castle in the middle of the night, when Ron's eyes started to water. "Please. Just think of it as my way of saying I'm sorry."

Damien considered the request before he pushed his comforter away and sat up. Ron's face broke out into a grin. "You'll need slippers and your cloak." Damien nodded, too exasperated to complain, and did as he was told. Once he was properly clothed Ron led them out of their dorm and common room before stopping right outside the Fat Lady's portrait. He looked down the surrounding corridors before he closed his eyes.

"Do you not remember the way?" Damien asked, the mockery spilling out unhidden, unabashed. Ron's head shot over to him, a taken aback look on his face. Really, what did he expect? To be forgiven the moment he said he had something for him? That wasn't how Damien played.

"Not precisely. I was fleeing from Flich when I found it." He turned away again an stared at the corridors once more. "This way!"

Ron took off down the corridor on his left, causing Damien to growl slightly as he ran to keep up. They traveled corridors, turned corners, and climbed two sets of staircases before Ron stopped in front of a lone door that was cracked open slightly. "What in Merlin's name do you think you're doing?" Damien breathed as he stopped beside him.

Ron looked down at him. "Here it is mate, just through that door." In the blink of Damien's eye the door was suddenly open and Ron was motioning for him to enter. "Go on!"

Damien looked at his friend for a moment before he crossed the threshold and his emerald eyes fell on the largest mirror he had ever seen. As if he was in a trance Damien walked closer to the magnificent mirror and sucked in a breath upon seeing the words carved into its frame. _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_

"Why does that seem so familiar?"

!!#!!#!!

**Author's Note: Hope everyone enjoyed that. Once again i'm sorry it was so short and took so long to post. The next chapter will be shorter, probably around 2,000 to 3,000 words.... but the chapter after that should rival around 5,000 to 6,000 words. **

**Please keep with the story and leave a review. Much love, HermyDraco11243**


	34. Chapter ThirtyThree:Manipulating desire

**Author's Note: Yay for bouts of inspiration! I love this chapter and i hope you will too. This chapter basically wrote itself. Please leave a review and enjoy!**

!!#!!#!!

Chapter Thirty- Three: Manipulating desire

The door slammed shut behind Damien, throwing the entranced boy into darkness. Damien didn't notice the sudden lack of light, he just continue his approach to the shimmering mirror. As he reached the surface he was shocked to see several familiar faces staring back at him.

Startled and slightly scared Damien looked behind him, but no one was standing there. Closing his eyes tightly he prayed that the image he had just seen was false…. And had disappeared from the creepy mirror before he reopened his eyes. Slowly he cracked his eyelids and sucked in a breath. There was no possible way to explain what he was seeing… but he couldn't deny the reflections before him.

Standing to his right was his sister Valora, cousin Julian, and cousin Nymphadora and to his left was his brother Draco, uncle Severus, Lily, and Sirius. After studying each one of them more figures appeared behind them; behind Nymphadora her mother and father appeared, Ted pulling Andromeda into his embrace while Rabastin, Rodolphus, and Bellatrix appeared behind Julian. If Damien looked hard enough at his aunt he could see a slight bulge in her dress… most likely where his cousin Isidore was.

Moments later the figures that appeared behind himself and his siblings did not surprise him, with Lucius and Narcissa smiling down at him before ruffling his hair and ever so slowly the faces of his uncle Vernon, aunt Petunia, and cousin Dudley appeared in the gaps made by his parents and Lily.

Once Damien was sure there were no more figures appearing he took in the image before him. It was beautiful, magnificent, and totally heart-breaking. His green eyes shook as he reached out and touched his family, whole and happy. The reflection smiled warmly back at him, each one reaching out to touch him at one point.

Damien lost track of time as he stood before the image of what he could never have. The image that was now branded into his mind when his reflection caught his attention, he grinned at himself before pulling his hand up to his mouth and holding a finger over his lips. Without questioning why he would have to be silent, no matter that the reflection couldn't talk back to him, Damien nodded and made sure he didn't make a sound.

"Mister Weasley! What are you doing out of bed?!" The alarmed voice of the Headmaster flooded into the dark room. Damien's eyes widened and after seeing the images of his family's faces grow worried he did the one thing he knew how to do. He cast a silencing charm on his feet and quickly hid behind the mirror.

"I was just… heading to the library Headmaster!" Ron's said in reply, his voice rising an octave as he tried to come up with a decent lie. Damien shook his head in dismay… why did his friend have to be a complete moron?

"Mister Weasley, as impossible as that sounds, I will let the lie stand and not punish you, seeing as how this is your first offense." In the pause Damien could clearly picture Ron's grin, "But, if it happens again you will lose house points. Now off to bed."

"Yes Headmaster."

Silence filled the hall and Damien let out a breath. Ron hadn't ratted him out… maybe he really was sorry for the incident at dinner…

As Damien contemplated forgiving his friend the door creaked open. Damien's mind snapped back to his current situation and his heartbeat quickened. The sound of rustling robes reached his ears, causing him to back closer into the back of the mirror. It seemed he stayed in that position for hours until he heard the robes move away and the door shut softly once more.

After Damien thought the Headmaster was far enough away he emerged from his hiding place and walked back up to the mirror and waited for his family to reappear.

"I have to leave now, but I promise I will be back tomorrow…" Damien whispered before caressing his sister's cheek, smiling at his birth mother, placing a hand on top of Julian's, and giving everyone else a broad smile before turning away and walking over to the door. He didn't look back at the mirror as he slipped out of the room and made his way back to the common room.

Damien kept his word, for the next night he returned with his brother, an excitement growing in his veins that caused Draco to worry about him. "See Draco, it's right where I told you it was." Damien said as they entered the room and gazed upon the impressive mirror.

Draco, who had been fearing his brother's sanity, stared at the mirror in shock. "Damien… I'm not so sure about this." Damien cut his eyes to Draco and sneered. "Scared brother? I'm surprised."

Draco torn his eyes away from the frame and stared at his brother. "I'm not scared you half-wit, there just something about this…this mirror that doesn't seem right."

Damien raised an eyebrow, "Like what? The fact that it showed me our entire family… even those that have been dead for years?...."

Draco's eyes sharpened. "What do you mean? You didn't say that earlier Damien…. Now I really don't want to look in that thing!"

"Oh for bloody Merlin's sake Malfoy! Quite complaining!" Draco and Damien whipped their heads around, their wands rising quickly to point threatening at…. Ron. Damien let out a breath and lowered his wand; Draco did not show the same courtesy.

"Weasley, what on earth are you doing here?" the ginger haired boy looked away from his friend and glared at Draco. "Making sure Damien doesn't get caught like he almost did yesterday." Blue eyes snapped to his brother and narrowed. "You didn't tell me that either."

Damien let out a sigh before turning away from Draco's angry gaze. "No, I didn't. I don't have to tell you everything Draco."

Draco took a step back in shock. And from strange emotions he swore he would never feel concerning his family. Hurt. Bitterness. Betrayal. "Fine. Enjoy your night with Weasel. I don't want to have anything to do with you or that stupid mirror." Draco left without another word, slamming the door behind him.

Damien closed his eyes in regret, but knew it would do no good to chase after his brother while he was in this type of mood. He heard Ron snicker slightly and his back grew rigid. How dare he mock his brother!

Damien twirled around and stalked over to Ron, who's laughter died immediately upon seeing his friend advancing on him. "DON'T. YOU. EVER. LAUGH. AT. MY. BROTHER. AGAIN! YOU. HAVE. NO. BLOODY. RIGHT. TO. LAUGH. AT. MY. BROTHER!!!!"

By the end of Damien's rant Ron was backed into the door, hands covering his face. "STOP COWERING LIKE I'M ABOUT TO HIT YOU!" Damien yelled, his anger at his friend growing. Slowly Ron lowered his hands and stared back at him.

"I don't want to be around you. Leave." Damien said before turning away from him and walking back over to the mirror. Ron stared at him, unsure as of what to do. "Stop being thick and listen for once. LEAVE!" Given the venom and clarity of that statement Ron nodded and fumbled for the door knob behind him before twisting it open and stepping out into the corridor. "I'm really sorry mat…" The rest of his apology was cut off by Damien slamming the door in his face.

"I'm sick of your apologies." Damien whispered in the empty room, his eyes gliding over the smooth surface in front of him. As the image began to form before his eyes the sound of the doorknob turning reached his ears. His wand was out and pointed at the door before it moved another inch. "I thought I told you to leave Ron!"

"Well seeing as I'm not that freckled face plebian, I don't see why you have your wand trained on me." The unmistakable drawl floated over to his ears before the door opened to reveal his smirking brother.

"Draco…what are you doing back here?" Damien asked, confusion causing his eyebrows to meet. "I heard you yelling at Weasley. Turned the corner and watched as you basically threw him out of the room." Draco said as he walked into the room and closed the door behind him. "I didn't know you cared about me so much."

The mockery was not lost on Damien, who smirked at his brother before he wrapped his arm around his neck. "Now now brother dear, don't get all sappy on me." Draco cut his eyes over to his brother, a slightly difficult feat considering his head was angled into his shirt, and gave a smirk in reply.

"Now… are you going to show me how to work this thing or not?" Draco asked after he forcible removed himself from his brother's death grip and walked up to the mirror.

"There's not much to show Dray… all I did yesterday was walk up to it and then everyone started to appear. It was very…"

"Oh sweet Merlin…" Draco's voice cut Damien off, the surprise evident in the pale boy's tone as he gazed into the surface.

"What? What is it Dray? Do you see everyone?" Damien asked as he rushed over to his brother's side. Slowly Draco shook his head. "I don't see our family at all…."

Damien's eyes swiveled over to his brother. "What do you mean, you don't see…"

"Exactly what I said Damien! I don't see them. I see myself and …" Whatever else Draco saw it didn't seem as if he wanted to share that information. He clasped his mouth shut and turned away from the mirror, his chest heaving hard and his eyes slightly wide.

"What? Draco what's wrong?" Damien asked, reaching out to place a hand on his brother's cloaked arm. Draco shook away from him and started moving towards the door. "Come on Damien. We need to get back to our dorms…"

Damien, not one to question his brother when in one of his moods, nodded and walked away from the mirror and out of the dark room. The two brothers walked together in silence until the reached the split that would carry them in different directions to their house dormitories.

"Draco… why won't you tell me what you saw?"

Draco stopped walking and looked at his younger brother. "Because, I can't explain what I saw. It frightened me." Before Damien could retort, Draco disappeared down his corridor, his cloak billowing out as he ran away from the conversation he wanted no part of.

Damien sighed as he shook his head. Really, what could he have seen that scared him so bad? Unable to find an answer Damien looked at the corridor Draco disappeared down once more before turning and walking the long trek back to Gryffindor tower feeling worse that he had in months.

The next morning Damien waited in the common room for Hermione to wake up, the fireplace in front of him emitting faint heat from the dying embers inside. "Damien? You ready to go?" The soft tones of his best friend reached his ears causing him to swing away from the fireplace and look behind him. Hermione gave him a smile, one of the ones that caused his heart to flutter, and motioned for him to follow her. Damien smiled back and stood from the armchair he had been residing in for hours before following her to the portrait hole.

"Hey Damien, Hermione, wait for me!" Upon hearing Ron's voice Hermione stopped, intending on waiting on their other friend, when Damien gave her a clear look. Hermione blinked in surprise but followed Damien out of the common room without a word.

They walked to the Great Hall in silence and sat at the far end of the Gryffindor table, Damien at the end so there was no possibility of someone sitting on his other side while Hermione sat to his right. They ate in a tensed silence until Hermione couldn't stand it any longer.

"Damien… did Ron make you upset last night?" Damien didn't respond right away, he just stared at the remaining eggs and kippers on his plate before he raised his head and turned to face her. "Something like that Mione…. Something like that."

Sensing that now was not the time to push her friend any further Hermione nodded and returned to her breakfast. From across the Great Hall, three sets of eyes were focused on the half complete trio, each one wondering where the other member was.

The rest of the day passed too slowly for Damien, who was planning on going back to the mirror for a final look at his family once the castle was asleep. After sitting through two more meals without Ron or his brother Damien was just ready for the two of them to realize what prats they were to him and apologize…. and actually mean it.

He said his goodnights to Hermione once they were back in the common room, and after staring at her best friend, clearly wanting to say something to him, Hermione sighed and walked up the spiral staircase to the girl's dormitory. Damien watched her leave before he headed up to his dorm and made quick work at getting ready for bed.

He said not a word to Ron as he changed and climbed into his bed before pulling the curtains taut and the emerald comforter snug around him. For hours Damien lay there, listening to the soft snores of his dorm-mates as they drifted off into the enticing slumber that caressed their eyelids. At around midnight Damien pushed his comforter away silently, grabbed his wand, and slowly slid his curtains open so not to wake the others. He wrapped his cloak around him before he put on his slippers and walked out of his dormitory.

With the exception of the Fat Lady waking up after the portrait closed behind him Damien ran into no problems in his search for the mirror. He reached the door and pushed it open before walking over to the shimmering mirror. Damien gazed at it in wonder before the familiar figures began to appear around his reflection. "I've missed you…" He whispered as he caressed his sister's cheek. The reflections smiled back at him….before something changed. Since Damien was paying such close attention to everyone's faces he noticed the minuscule muscle twitch in the corner of Valora's mouth. Damien watched as her eyes clouded to white before she, and all of the reflections began to dim, fading into the gleaming surface once more.

"So---- back again Harry?"

If Damien hadn't just watched his family disappear for no reason then the sound of the Headmaster's voice might have scared him more, but as it was he merely turned around and gazed at him calmly. Albus was sitting on one of the desks by the wall, a curious expression on his face.

"I didn't see you there sir."

Dumbledore smiled at him before he slipped off the desk and walked over to where Damien was standing. "So, you like hundreds before you, have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised."

Damien looked up at this man, the man he pledged to take down by any means, and had a sudden thought. _Maybe if I play this right I can find out what this mirror does… _"I didn't know it was called that, sir." _There, I even added a nicety to it._

"But I expect you've realized by now what it does?"

Damien wondered if he should answer that double- edged question… "Well…it showed me my family." While he thought that answer might please the Headmaster, he wasn't expecting the twinkle in the man's eye to grow.

"So Harry, can you think what the Mirror of Erised shows us all?"

_Well it showed me something I know I will never get again…and it showed Draco something that scared him, so… _Damien shook his head.

" It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desire of our hearts. You, who have never known your family, see them standing around you. Young Mister Weasley, who has always been overshadowed by his brothers, sees himself standing alone, the best of all of them. However, this mirror will give us neither knowledge or truth. Men have wasted away before it, entranced by what they have seen, or been driven mad, not knowing if what it shows is real or even possible."

Dumbledore smiled down at Damien… that grandfatherly look on his face that made Damien weary. "Now, can you tell me more about your parents… what did they look like?"

Damien was now very weary. Why would the Headmaster want to know what his parents…oh, he wasn't talking about Lucius and Narcissa. He was referring to the others… Damien's eyes narrowed slightly. "Well professor, I'm not sure what I'm suppose to say. You've met both of my parents and know they have blonde hair…and that I look just like them."

As Damien began talking Dumbledore's eyes lost their twinkle. "So, you mean to tell me you didn't see Lily and James Potter, your parents, in that mirror?" Since Damien was paying attention he noticed the anger seeping into Albus' words.

"That's exactly what I'm saying Headmaster. I saw my family, not some people I've never met."

Dumbledore opened his mouth, no doubt to offer an angry retort, but reconsidered. Finally, after a minute long staring contest, he said "Very well Mister Potter. The Mirror of Erised will be moved to a new home tomorrow, and I ask you not to go looking for it again. Now, off to bed with you."

The dismissal clear Damien nodded and walked over to the door. As he was about to walk out of it he turned back to the Headmaster and sneered, "My name is not Harry Potter. I will not answer to it ever again. Goodnight Headmaster."

The slam of the door rocked the Headmaster to his bones. He turned to the mirror in anger and slammed his fist against its unblemished surface. "He was supposed to see Lily and James!"

!!#!!#!!

**Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed that. The next chapter might take a little while longer to get posted seeing as how it will be around 6,000 words..... **

**Please leave a review! I haven't gotten one in 3 chapters!!!!! Please!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please!!!!!!!! Please!!!!!!! Leave a Review!!!!!!!!!!**


	35. Chapter ThirtyFour: Through the Looking

**Author's Note: Here is the awaited chapter i promised! Nice and long! I hope everyone enjoys it and can understand it. The next chapter hasn't been started yet... but hopefully that will change soon! Please leave a review!!!! If you do i might put you in the next chapter (or an upcoming one)! Please!!! Review!!!!**

**And of course, enjoy!**

!!#!!#!!

Chapter Thirty-Four: Through the Looking Glass

Valora sighed as she threw herself on her bed, her bag falling out of her hands to crumple on her mahogany floor. "Today is not my day", she breathed before she reached under her pillow and pulled out a well-worn, black leather book. Her gaze traveled across its cover, the black fading and cracked in places, before she closed her eyes. How this book knew her deepest secrets, her most heartfelt visions and emotions…it was closer to her than any living being…

Suddenly Valora flipped over, grabbed the spare quill that was lying under her pillow and opened the book with a flourish. The quill began to glide across its surface as Valora's emerald hues disappeared to its eerily white companion.

!!#!!#!!

_"You do not want me as your enemy Quirrel." Severus' silky voice flooded through the darkness. _

!!#!!#!!

_"Hermione, are you okay?" Damien asked as they sat down at the Slytherin table for dinner. Hermione looked up at her friend, startled. "Of course I am Damien. Why do you ask?"_

_ Damien looked at her for a few minutes, "Because you just jumped for no reason…" Hermione hid the blush that was rising up by swinging her head back to her plate. "I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't jump…"_

_ Damien watched as she began eating, oblivious to the fact that he was staring at her. Finally, he turned back to his empty plate and began to fill it with assorted foods. This all happened directly in front of Draco, who was watching them with narrowed eyes as he cradled his hand to him underneath the table. _

!!#!!#!!

_ The door to Severus' rooms slammed open and Damien ran inside, his blonde hair flying behind him. _

_ "Uncle Severus, Quirrel is trying to steal the stone!" _

_ Severus, who stood up upon seeing his godson enter, walked over to him. "Damien, first off, calm down." His hands wrapped around his shoulders causing Damien to stop and look in his eyes. "Now explain yourself."_

_ "Ron saw Professor Quirrel heading to the third floor corridor, the one that's forbidden…he thinks he's going to try and get past Hagrid's three-headed dog Fluffy…you have to stop him." By the end of Damien's explanation he had an edge of hysteria in his voice. _

_ Severus wrapped Damien in his arms as he spoke, "Don't act like this __Piccolo Principe. I promise I won't let him get the stone. Just promise me that you won't go looking for it, whatever you do, don't go looking for the stone. Don't try to stop him, let me handle it."_

_ Slowly Severus' words stopped and he eased away from Damien. "Now go back to your dormitory… I'm sure you still have an essay or two to finish." Damien looked at his godfather before nodding slightly. "Yes uncle Severus… just don't let him get the stone…I have the strangest feeling he's working for somebody…"_

_ If Severus was surprised by his godson's words he didn't let the emotion cloud his face. _

!!#!!#!!

_Severus pulled Damien aside to whisper in his ear while one hands rested protectively over his cloak pocket. _

!!#!!#!!

_The Great Hall broke out into cheers as the Slytherins were awarded the House Cup._

!!#!!#!!

_Damien smiled at Hermione before giving her a brief, but strong hug. "Owl me when you can Mione, and remember, you're welcome to come by the Manor if you get bored."_

_ Hermione smiled at her best friend. "Me, bored? Have you forgot who your talking to Damien?" He smiled semi-sheepishly in reply. "I'll keep it in mind. Have a great summer." She finished with a smile. She looked over at Draco, and while she thought better than to give him a hug, she did wish him a good summer as well. Draco simply nodded back in return. _

_ Moments later the train pulled to a stop and the group of Slytherins and their two lion friends separated once aboard platform 9 ¾. _

!!#!!#!!

_"Hey Damien! Damien I've saved us a compartment!" Damien's blonde head turned around at the noise and saw Ron standing halfway out of a compartment, a few ways down the train corridor. _

_ Damien waved at him before leading the group down to the awaiting compartment. Once they arrived Damien was the first to enter and thus missed the look that crossed Ron's face when Draco followed after him, but Draco didn't. _

_ He glared right back before taking the seat next to his brother while Hermione took the spot on Damien's other side. Once Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle entered and were seated Ron turned to face Damien. "I want you to meet my little sister Ginny." He said as he pointed to the corner of their compartment. _

_ Everyone turned to look at the little girl they had all overlooked. Her fire-red hair shone against her obvious second-hand robes, and when she looked up at them her chocolate brown eyes were alive with life. A small blush appeared on her freckled face as she locked eyes with Damien. "Hi,"_

!!#!!#!!

_"Harry, my dear boy! It's such a pleasure to meet you!" A tall man with curly blonde hair said as soon as Damien, Hermione, and Ron entered their Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Damien, who was so startled by the man's appearance, honestly what man will voluntarily wear pink robes?, that he bumped into Hermione's shoulder. _

_ "Now now my dear boy, there's no need for that! Just because I've won Witch Weekly's Most-Charming-Smile Award five times in a row is no reason to get all flustered around me." By this point the man's smile was sure to make his cheeks bleed, and his teeth were surely trying to blind the trio. _

_ Hermione, who knew who he was from looking at their schedule before they entered the classroom, eased Damien off her shoulder and smile sweetly at him. "Hello Professor Lockheart, how are you this morning?" _

_ The golden haired man shifted his gaze down to her and gave her a smile. "Why hello there young lady, are you Harry's friend?" _

_ Hermione continued to smile sweetly at her professor even though she was getting slightly lightheaded from the cologne pouring off of him. "I have no clue as to who Harry is professor. In fact, there isn't even a Harry in our year here."_

_ Professor Lockheart's expression was priceless. A curl seemed to deflate as he looked between her and Damien, obviously trying to figure out how she was able to say such a statement when Harry Potter was standing beside her. _

_ "Come on Damien, Ron, we need to get our seats…" Hermione said before leading them around their shocked Professor, who was still standing in place well into the first ten minutes of class, trying to figure out if he had just been insulted or not. _

!!#!!#!!

_"So, what do you think you're going to find in my library?" Lucius asked as he walked over to Severus._

_ Severus, who was currently on break from Hogwarts, looked up from the book in front of him. "The answer that Valora desires. Why she is a seer and why no potion alleviates her pain."_

_ Narcissa spoke from the doorway, "You've been searching our library for this answer for almost four and a half years…have you not found anything out yet?" _

_ Severus looked over his shoulder to gaze at his friend. "Not yet."_

!!#!!#!!

_"I'll see you tomorrow Colin." Ginny said as she waved goodbye to her friend before walking up to the Gryffindor's girl dormitory, her backpack sliding off her shoulder slightly. _

_ "Alright Ginny! See you later!" Back down in the common room a little boy with mousy brown hair shouted back, his black cloak hanging limping around his small form. _

_ Ginny smiled before she entered the room that she had somehow managed to get all to herself and walked over to her desk. She had just finished her first day of classes and was exhausted. _

_ She took a seat and pulled her backpack around so she could get her charms textbook out to start on her essay when something caught her eye. Ginny's hand froze when she realized there was an extra book on her desk that she didn't remember placing there. _

_ Slowly she removed her hand from her backpack and reached for the strange object. Her fingers glided over its surface and she felt a jolt go through her; but instead of getting scared, her curiosity took over. _

_ Ginny brought the book to eye level and was able to see its beautiful glossy surface. She carefully flipped it open and was surprised to see blank pages…all throughout the book. Why would someone leave a blank diary in her room?_

_ With a shrug Ginny grabbed a quill and began writing,_

'_Dear Diary, I simply LOVE Hogwarts! It's everything my brothers told me about and more. I was sorted into Gryffindor, which is to be expected since my entire family has been in Gryffindor. My brother Ron is a year ahead of me and he has a really cute friend named Damien. I hope he will talk to me tomorrow. _

_I have to go now. –Ginny-'_

_Ginny closed the diary with a flourish and slid it into her backpack before she started writing her charms essay. _

!!#!!#!!

_Ginny placed her backpack down next to one of the desks in the common room and pulled out her diary. She flipped past the first page and started a new entry, _

_ 'Ron is driving me mad! He tells me to talk to Damien, but then glares at me when I walk over to them. How am I suppose to talk to him when I feel unwelcome?' _

_ Ginny's quill paused as she thought up more to add when, right before her eyes, her entire entry disappeared. Ginny's eyes grew wide. Why had that just happened? _

_ Slowly, ink began to fill the page 'Hello Ginny.' _

_ Fear gripped at her but for some reason she couldn't slam the diary closed. Instead she lifted her quill and wrote back, 'Who is this?' Just like before her words disappeared to be replaced with 'A friend.'_

_ A small smile began to form on Ginny's face until she and her new friend were talking with one another, her quill moving furiously across the pages. _

!!#!!#!!

_"Flint! This is our practice time! We got up specially! You can clear off now!" Oliver Wood called out as the Slytherin Quidditch team walked onto the field. _

"_Ah," Flint, a boy much larger than Wood and resembled a troll, said. "But I've got a specially signed note here from Professor Snape. 'I, Professor S. Snape, give the Slytherin team permission to practice today on the Quidditch field owing to the need to train their new Seeker.'"_

_ Oliver's ears perked up, "You've got a new Seeker? Where?" _

_ From behind the six large figures before the Gryffindor team came a seventh, smaller boy. Damien had to hold in a smirk as his brother stepped out from behind Marcus. _

_ "Finally let you on the team did they?" Damien asked as he stepped over to Draco. _

_ "Yes, well considering the gift father gave the team, Madam Hooch changed her mind about my flying ability real quick." Draco said in a whisper, not wanting the Gryffindors to hear how he managed to get onto the team. _

_ While Damien and Draco were talking Flint noticed Ron and Hermione walking over to them. "Oh, look, a field invasion."_

_ "What's happening?" Ron asked as he reached Damien's side. "Why aren't you playing? And what's he doing here?" He was looking at Draco, taking in his Slytherin Quidditch robes. _

_ "I'm the new Slytherin Seeker Weasley," Draco said smugly, not likely the look on the redhead's face in the slightest. "Everyone's just been admiring the brooms my father's bought our team."_

_ Ron gaped, open-mouthed, at the seven superb Nimbus Two Thousand and One's gleaming in front of him. _

_ Damien held in a smirk at the look on his friend's face. It wasn't everyday Draco was able to stun Ron into silence. _

!!#!!#!!

_"Damien, what does the word 'Mudblood' mean?" Hermione asked as they were walking back up to the castle. _

_ Damien stopped walking instantly and stared at his friend. "Where did you hear that word from Hermione?" _

_ Hermione paused, looking over her shoulder at him, "When you and Draco were talking right before we left. One of the Slytherins said it to me when I walked past him."_

_ Damien's emerald eyes grew alight with flames as he turned his head to stare at the airborne Slytherin team. "Which one?" Hermione, having noticed the drastic change, wisely forgot which boy it was. "I'm not sure Damien…. But, I don't even know what that word means…it must be bad though if it has you acting like this…"_

_ His head whipped back around to stare at her. "It's an insult Hermione. Mudblood's a really foul name for someone who is Muggle-born- you know, non-magic parents. There are some people who think they're better than everyone else because… well because they're what people call pure-bloods…"_

_ Hermione's eyes dawned with realization. "So… I'm a mudblood while you're a pure-blood? That's horrible." If Hermione had any doubt about Damien's friendship then she would have run up to Gryffindor tower, but as it was she stayed standing there and waited on him to speak. _

_ "Don't ever say that Hermione. I don't think of you any differently just because you're Muggle-born. You're my best friend." The intensity in Damien's eyes was enough to convince Hermione that he was telling the truth. _

!!#!!#!!

_Damien shot out of his bed, sweat dripping off of him. He turned his head left and right, terror written all over his stark white face. _

!!#!!#!!

_Suddenly Damien stopped walking, causing Hermione and Ron to run into his back. _

_ "Damien, what're you---?"_

_ "It's that voice again--- shut up for a minute--" Damien said as he waved distractedly back at Ron. _

_ "…_so hungry…for so long_…"_

_ "Listen!" said Damien urgently, and Ron and Hermione froze in place, watching as he moved his head from left to right. _

_ "…_kill…time to kill_…" _

_ The voice was growing fainter. Without a word Damien shot off down the corridor following the mysterious voice…why weren't Ron and Hermione as freaked out as he was?_

_ "…_I smell blood…I SMELL BLOOD_!" _

_ Damien's stomach lurched. "Whatever it is…it's going to kill someone!" he shouted, ignoring Ron's and Hermione's bewildered faces as he ran up another flight of stairs three at a time, trying to listen over his own pounding footsteps---_

_ "Damien, what's going on? I couldn't hear anything…" Ron gasped out as he caught up with his friend, who was looking around in confusion. _

_ "LOOK!" Hermione whispered in fright, pointing down the corridor. _

_ Something was shining on the wall ahead. The trio approached slowly, Damien's hair drenched in sweat once more from his internal terror, and squinted through the darkness. Foot-high words had been daubed on the wall between two windows, shimmering in the light cast by the flaming torches. _

_ THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. _

_ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE. _

!!#!!#!!

_"Face your partners!" called Lockheart, back on the platform behind Damien and Draco. "And bow!"_

_ Damien and his brother barely inclined their heads to one another, not taking their eyes off each other. _

_ "Wands at the ready!" shouted Lockheart. Damien smirked at his brother, boy this professor was really asking for it by teaming them against one another. "When I count to three, cast your charms to disarm your opponents-_only_ to disarm them- we don't want any accidents-one…two…three-"_

_ Damien, who was quite use to his brother's dueling method, stepped to the side quickly once Lockheart reached 'two', barely missing the Rictusempra Draco had aimed at him._

_ "Tarantallegra!" Damien shouted, knowing he couldn't use any higher spells to harm his brother with. He didn't want word getting back to Dumbledore about how much magic he already knew. _

_ Draco ducked the spell before he raised his wand and bellowed "SERPENSORTIA!"_

_ The end of his wand exploded, and Damien watched as a long black snake shot out of it, and fell to the floor with a thud. _

_ From his spot behind Draco Severus' eyes grew wide before he stepped in front of his godson. "Let me take care of it…" Damien gladly stepped away from the approaching snake and waited for his godfather to get rid of it when Lockheart jumped in, "Allow me Severus."_

_ He said something that was so far from a spell that it made Damien laugh. The made-up spell only caused the snake to fly into the air and land back on the ground with a loud bang. _

_ Severus sneered before he whispered the correct spell. Instantly the snake began to burn from the inside out until there was nothing but ash on the ground. Damien stared at the spot for several minutes before Draco approached him, the duel forgotten. _

_ "I'm sorry 'mein."_

_ Damien looked at his brother briefly. "You almost ratted my gift out to the entire school Draco. I'm sure mother and father will love that." _

_ Draco grimaced as Seifer stuck one of his heads out from underneath Damien's shirt collar. _

!!#!!#!!

"Valora, are you listening to me?" Valora's head shot up, the drool that had escaped her mouth disappeared with a thought.

"Of course I am Eris, why would you think I wasn't?"

Eris's caramel eyes stared at the innocent looking eleven-year-old girl. "Because I've repeated myself seven times, that's why."

Now knowing she was caught Valora's skin deepened into a blush. "Sorry Eris… I just haven't been getting a lot of sleep."

Instantly Eris looked concerned, her annoyance with Valora gone in the moment she mentioned not getting enough rest. "Oh Valora, I'm sorry. Do you need me to leave you alone? Come back later?"

Valora really didn't want her friend to leave, but…she really needed to get some sleep. "If you don't mind?... I mean, you can stay here and do your homework if you want, but I'm afraid I won't be much company."

Eris shook her hand in dismissal. "No no it's fine Valora, I'll leave you to your privacy. I think I heard Geoffrey saying that he would be free after his afternoon class today… I'll just make sure he gets his homework done." She said as she stood from Valora's bed and grabbed her bag from the floor.

"Get some rest." And the next thing Valora knew she was alone in her bedroom once more, the pillows behind her taunting her. She rolled her eyes before she laid down in their embrace, and waited…knowing that despite what she told Eris, she wouldn't get peaceful sleep until well into the night.

Just as Valora felt the edges of slumber brushing against her eyelids, everything went black. With a soundless sigh she was pulled back into a stream of unending visions.

!!#!!#!!

_Ginny ran into a girls bathroom, black diary in hand before she rushed over to one of the stalls and threw it inside. With a sigh that seemed to shake her little body she nodded before turning and fleeing the room. _

!!#!!#!!

_A darkly lit room bloomed into view. A lone figure occupied a desk in the corner, his hand flying furiously across the parchment in front of him. Suddenly he crumpled it up before pulling a new, crisp piece of parchment towards him. He dipped his quill into the inkwell in front of him and started his letter once more. _

_ He pushed his black hair out of his eyes as his train of thought quickened, his quill moving across the surface as if it had a mind of its own. _

_ "Mister Sirius, dinner is being served in five minutes. Madam Malfoy wishes for you to get ready now."_

_ The black head of hair shot up at the sound that filled the room before turning around to see Wendy, one of the Malfoy's kitchen elves standing at the opened door. _

_ "Thank you Wendy. Tell your Mistress that I will arrive momentarily." Wendy nodded, her large ears flapping wildly, before she disapparated with a low crack. _

_ Sirius sighed before he tucked his unfinished letter into his cloak pocket and stood from the desk, thoughts still racing in his head. _

!!#!!#!!

_Damien's head pulled away from Hermione's quickly. The brunette girl looked at him with a question clear in her eyes, wondering why he had ended their conversation so abruptly. Without a word Damien stared straight ahead. As Hermione formed words on her tongue a voice sounded from their right._

_ "Hey Damien, Hermione… you two busy?" It was Ron. _

_ Hermione and Damien turned to face their friend with smiles, while inside Hermione was even more confused. _

!!#!!#!!

_"Sirius what do you mean? You can't possibly want to see him." Damien said, throwing his hands down in anger. _

_ Sirius shook his head, crumpled in his left hand was a well-read letter. "I need to Damien." _

_ Damien snorted. "Need to? You don't need to see that wolf Sirius and you know it. He abandoned you. He wanted you to die in Azkaban!" _

_ The soft look that had been on his godfather's face disappeared. "That's enough Damien. I'm an adult and I can make my own decisions. I am choosing to go see Remus and listen to what he has to say. There's nothing left to discuss." _

_ Damien watched in shock as his godfather walked away without another word. That was the first fight they had ever had and Damien couldn't help but feel like it was all his fault. _

!!#!!#!!

_"Lucius, Narcissa, I have something I'd like to say." Sirius said, placing his spoon back down. Lucius and Narcissa, along with Draco, Damien, and Valora turned to look at him. _

_ "First off, I'd like to thank you for your generosity by letting me stay here, no strings attached." Lucius and Narcissa inclined their heads. "It was no problem Sirius."_

_ Sirius nodded and gave his cousin a small smile. "Well, I think that I've overstayed my welcome. Tomorrow I will be moving back into my home." _

_ This was not what the family was expecting to hear. The siblings gaped at their godfather while Lucius and Narcissa looked at him critically. _

_ "You're leaving us?" The owner of the voice surprised Sirius. He turned to face Valora. "I'm not leaving you sweetie, I'm still your godfather."_

_ Valora stared at him, "You are too leaving us. Just because Remus wants to be your friend again you think you're too good for us now." _

_ "That's not true Valora!" Sirius said, slamming his fist on the table. Silence rang around the room before Valora stood from the table and left, Damien following closely behind her. _

_ "Stay away from my sister." Draco hissed out before pushing his chair back and leaving after his upset siblings. _

_ Lucius and Narcissa stood from the table as well. "I'll make sure that Tippy and Wendy help you with your belongings tomorrow." Without another word they left the dining room. _

_ Sirius sat in shock, why did he just push away the people closest to him? _

!!#!!#!!

_Valora and Draco clutched at their stomachs as Damien looked up from his cauldron covering in slimly green goo. Suddenly his cauldron sparked and smoke began to pour out of it, causing Damien to duck under his table sending Valora and Draco deeper into their fit of laughter. _

!!#!!#!!

_"You're not even my real brother!" Draco yelled out, causing people to stop and stare at the two thirteen year old boys in shock and curiosity. _

_ Damien straightened up, his cloak ripped at the collar where Draco had grabbed him, and stared his brother in the eye. Draco's face contorted into a sneer as he watched his brother walk away without a word. _

_ "What the hell was that about Draco?" Hermione asked, her shock replaced with anger. _

_ Draco turned to face her and stuck up his nose, "None of your business, you fility mudblood."_

_ Now it was Hermione's turn to look like she had been slapped. She didn't say a word to him. She simply turned and followed Damien's path up to the castle, her brown hair flying in the wind. _

_ "Draco, what in Merlin's name was that?" Pansy asked as she looked at her friend in wonder. _

_ "Nothing Pansy. Let's finish our homework now."_

!!#!!#!!

_"I don't know what's gotten into him Valora, but I can tell it's something bad." _

_ Valora's green eyes furrowed on the opposite side of the mirror, "Damien, repeat to me exactly what happened." _

_ Damien rubbed between his eyes before he told his sister exactly what had been happening between him and Draco for the past 3 months, leading right up to the incident earlier. _

_ "He's become aloof with me and Hermione, glaring at us at random moments, not wanting us to eat lunch with him anymore…. And today he told me I wasn't even his real brother…then he called Hermione a mudblood for no reason…"_

_ Once Damien finished Valora had a calculating look in her eyes. "Don't worry about a thing brother. I promise everything will get settled." _

!!#!!#!!

Valora felt the ground materialize underneath her before her surroundings came into focus, causing a very awkward feeling.

"I hate traveling like that." She muttered before she walked up the pathway she was on and came to a stop at a large gate, two winged boars sat atop it on either side. After raising an eyebrow at the…medieval-ness of it all, she pushed the gates open and began walking up to the enormous castle in front of her.

Back in the Great Hall lunch was a tensed affair between the Slytherins and two semi-outcast lions. Just as Draco glared at his brother from across the Hall the doors to the Hall slammed open and a small figure clad in pale blue stood at the threshold.

Valora brushed her blonde hair out of her hair as she searched for a certain someone. Upon seeing Damien and Hermione seated next to, who she supposed was, Ron and his sister Ginny she shifted her gaze over to the Slytherin table. Her brother stuck out like a sore claw, his white-blonde hair shinning in the light.

Taking a deep breath Valora began walking over to him. Draco, who had looked away from his brother when the doors opened, stood to greet her. "Valora, what are you doin…"

-SLAP-

The sound vibrated around the Hall as Valora reared back to strike her brother once more. "What in Merlin's name is wrong with you?" Draco cried out, one hand going to cover his cheek protectively.

"You, Draconis, are being the biggest git I've ever known! How dare you treat Damien like that!"

Understanding dawned on Draco and he had to stifle his rising glare. "Like what Valora?"

"Like he's not part of our family! A nobody!"

Draco leaned in close to her to reply, "But 'lora, he's not even our real brother."

Fortunately this time Valora let him finish talking before she reared further back and slapped him so hard he stumbled backwards.

"NEITHER AM I!" She turned away from him, leaving him in shock as she walked out of the Great Hall, Damien following her closely. Draco watched as she neared the doors with his brother in tow and didn't turn back around, her head held up high. As her hands grasped onto the door handles something in Draco snapped.

Draco took a few steps away from the Slytherin table as the doors clicked closed behind them before he took a few more. Within seconds he was full out running towards the large double doors. As he passed by the Gryffindor table he heard Ron's distinctive voice call out, " Had a tiff with your girlfriend Malfoy?", the mockery clear.

Draco stilled immediately and turned to face the smirking redhead. "Be glad your Damien's friend Weasley." Without another word Draco left the Hall in search of his siblings, and found them moments later crossing the castle grounds.

"Valora! Damien, wait!"

His cried fell on deaf ears as his siblings continued to walk away, not a step wavered in pace.

"Please! Please stop!" Draco cried out, his voice breaking. Surprisingly Valora and Damien stopped, more out of shock and wanting to. Please is one word that Draco never says unless he's forced to, and the sheer fact that he had say it twice, willingly, was enough to warrant some time for an apology.

Ever so slowly Damien and Valora turned around to gaze at their brother. "I'm sorry…I… I really can't explain why I've been acting like this… it just seems like I was in a fog… I felt a growing hatred and loathing for you and Hermione…oh god…" Draco paused his broken up apology to cover his mouth.

"I can't believe I called her that…oh god…" Draco seemed to get lost in his sorrow, his eyes closing shut harshly. Damien watched for several minutes as his brother drowned in his regret before walking over to him and grabbing his arm. Draco looked up, his eyes growing bloodshot.

"Apologize to her. She will forgive you." The soft- spoken words seemed to comfort Draco, who turned his blue eyes up on Damien.

"I'm sorry Damien. I've hurt you so much this year…can you ever forgive me?"

Valora watched, fascinated, as Damien didn't reply. Instead he reared back and punched Draco square in the face. From her spot slightly behind him, she was still able to hear the bones in Draco's nose break before she saw the blood dripping from it.

Damien pulled his hand away and looked at the damage he did, Draco's eyes closed as his hands cradled his broken nose. "All is forgiven. Now, I don't want you to get that fixed until after Valora leaves, understand?"

Draco looked up at his brother, and through the pain, managed to nod his head. He didn't complain, he was quite sure that Damien could have done worse things to him than simply breaking his nose… he shuddered at the thought. Yes, a broken nose was by far the nicest thing Damien could have done.

!!#!!#!!

_"Mister Malfoy, stay after class." _

_Damien closed his eyes. Why did this have to happen? He had figured it might, but, for once, couldn't he be wrong?_

_ "Yes Professor."_

_ When the bell rang signally the end of the period Damien waved Hermione and Ron on while he waited for his professor to start talking. _

_ "Mister Malfoy, I just wanted to tell you that Sirius is sorry. He never meant to hurt you or your family." _

_ Damien didn't look up as he was approached. "Professor, does this conversation have anything to do with my performance in this class?" It seemed his question shocked his professor, who began to stutter, "No…no it doesn't. I wanted to talk to you about your parents."_

_ Finally Damien looked up, "No. You want to talk to me about Lily and James... maybe how you're sorry for never visiting me… or how you didn't mean to abandon Sirius for eight years as he sat in Azkaban…. But I'm sorry to say Professor Lupin, I don't want to hear it. Lily and James aren't my parents." Damien's voice didn't shake, but his anger was evident. "Now I'm going to my next class. Don't tell me to say behind again unless it's about my grades. I want nothing to do with you or Mr. Black."_

_ The words vibrated around the room long after Damien had left, causing Remus to flee to his office. _

!!#!!#!!

"_Bella… Bella dear, are you awake?" Rodolphus' voice asked, the whisper carrying down the corridor smoothly._

_ Silence met him several minutes afterwards. _

_ "Bella? Darling…" _

_ Still silence greeted him. _

_ "Rodolphus… she's still alive… just…kinda comatose right now." The harsh voice of his brother flooded the corridor. _

_ Rodolphus sat up straighter and while he didn't move closer to the bars his voice carried more feeling. "Rabasten? Can you see her?"_

_ "Yes… she's sitting up, but her eyes are--" Before he could finish a terrifying scream echoed through their cells before Bella's distinct voice escaped from her cell. _

_ "MY SONS! THEY KILLED MY SONS! I'LL KILL THEM!" _

!!#!!#!!

_"Mother, why are you fussing? I thought you wanted me to be somebody!" Tonks yelled, her hair changing from bright green to an angry, crimson red. _

_ Andromeda stood with her hands on her hips, wand clutched in her right hand. "Nymphadora, I didn't mean for you to become an Auror! Don't you remember what they did?!" _

_ Tonk's eyes grew dark as she took a threatening step towards her mother. "Of course I know what they did. That's why I'm joining the department. To make sure it never happens again." _

_ Andromeda stared at her redheaded daughter in anger. Why was she doing this to her? To their entire family. "If you join them, you can bet our family will hate us." _

_ Tonks glared at her. "They already hate you because you married daddy. So what if they hate me too?" _

_ Andromeda shook her head and tried a different approach. "Don't accept the academy's letter. You have so much potential. You can be anything you want to be darling…. Please."_

_ Tonks stared at her mother before she straightened up, her hair shifting to a bright bubblegum pink. "Thank you mother." Andromeda smiled at her. "But, I've made up my mind. I'm going to be an Auror." _

_ Andromeda felt her world constrict as Tonks turned and left. _

!!#!!#!!

Valora let the quill drop from her hands as the last vision ended. She let out a breath and shuddered as her emotions toyed with her head. She continued to sit there for several minutes before an alarm sounded from her bedside cabinet. She looked at it before she cursed under her breath. It was time for her Spell Casting and Creating exam.

Valora stood from her bed and grabbed her satchel before she ran out of her room, her sitting room, and finally out of her portrait hole. Eris, who was waiting on her, jumped as she ran past her.

"Hey Valora, wait up!" Valora didn't slow down. She wasn't about to be late for the first time just because of some stupid visions. "Valora! Professor Laurent postponed the exam for thirty minutes while she took care of some last minute paperwork. You don't have to rush!"

Valora stopped running to look back at her friend. "Really?" Eris, who had caught up with her, nodded. "Yea…" Valora let out a sigh before she began walking to the class at a more comfortable pace.

**"Oh look who it is…. Little seer and her keeper… how sweet!" **A voice from behind Valora and Eris said. Immediately they turned around, not surprised to see Stephanie and Amelia standing together, hands on their blue clad hips.

"**What do you want Lerfervre, Dubois?"** Eris asked after taking a step forward. Stephanie raised one raven eyebrow. "**See? Seer can't even stand up for herself." **

From her spot slightly behind Eris Valora felt her magic pooling underneath her skin, eagerly waiting to be released.

Suddenly Eris turned back to face Valora and screamed "Watch out!" Valora turned just in time to see Dominique raising her wand behind her. Apparently she had snuck around them while Stephanie and Amelia kept them occupied.

**"Too late baby."** Dominique said as she finished her spell and sent it flying at Valora's chest. As the red spell drew nearer and nearer Valora remained motionless. Several things happened at once in the next moment. Eris stepped forward to grab Valora's arm, Stephanie and Amelia giggled as Valora made no move to get out the spells way, and three Professors rounded the corner just as the spell reached its target.

No one said a word though as the spell dissipated once it connected with Valora's chest. Shocked gasps filled the hall. How did that happen?

Just as the Professors began approaching the group, Stephanie stepped forward and grabbed Valora's shoulder. **"What did you just do Seer?" **Valora stared at the tall girl and said nothing. Stephanie's face grew nasty. "**Answer me when I'm talking to you, you filthy English baby!" ** Stephanie's hand came forward to slap Valora, but it stopped inches from her face. Stephanie's eyes grew confused, "**Wha…what are you doing?" **

Valora didn't say anything. She just continued to stare into the other girl's eyes. Eris watched her friend, slightly worried, as the Professors walked over to them and watched the proceedings with interest. What would the young Miss Malfoy do to the girl?

Suddenly the air around the group began to get thicker. Eris watched in amazement as a pale, golden light began to escape from Valora and surround Stephanie. The prissy raven haired girl grasped at her throat, obviously trying to stop the light from succeeding in choking her. When her face began to change to a pale blue something changed. Valora looked away from her and back to Eris. "We're going to be late to our exam. Let's go."

Eris didn't argue with her friend. Instead she grabbed her hand and pulled her away from a gasping Stephanie and three surprised Professors. They managed to leave without a word being said to them, a miracle in and of itself.

Once Valora and Eris had disappeared into their classroom and Amelia and Dominique took Stephanie to the Infirmary Cassius turned to his companions. "Well? Is that enough potential for you?"

The man next to him didn't say a word; he just turned to look at the woman beside him. "Well Anais? What do you think?"

Anais pulled her scarves away from her face to stare at the two men in front of her. " Cassius is right Keiran, she's the perfect candidate."

Keiran brushed his blonde hair away from his eyes before he finally nodded. "Very well. If you both think she's the one, then I have no objection. I will talk to Olympe and inform her about this new development."

Anais nodded in acceptance before she turned away from her colleagues and walked back to her quarters, her mind racing as she thought back to what she had just witnessed her favorite pupil accomplish.

Yes, she thought as she walked over to her desk and sat down, the next school year was definitely going to be an interesting one.

!!#!!#!!

**Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed that chapter... it was just as long as i promised. Please leave a review and stay a loyal reader. Things are about to be getting interesting and much more intense. **


	36. Chapter ThirtyFive: Chaos at the Cup

**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter! I had this ready to post on Christmas, but what with my boyfriend proposing to me... i sort-of forgot to....  
With that said i hope everyone enjoys this chapter.... if you have any questions, comments, or just wanna leave a good (or bad) review, you know which button to click on. :)**

**Enjoy the chapter. **

!!#!!#!!

Chapter Thirty- Five: Chaos at the Cup

"Valora! Draco, Damien, come here for a moment!" Lucius' voice called out from the parlor. The siblings paused in their studies, each blonde hair popping up at the sound of their name before they stood as one and walked down the corridor to where their parents were waiting.

"Yes father?" Draco asked once he entered the room behind his brother and sister. Lucius gave each of them a kind smile before he motioned to the long velvet couch in front of them. "Please sit. Your mother has something she wishes to tell you." The siblings shared a look before they did as requested, walking around their father to sit side-by-side on the plush cushions.

Narcissa leaned forward in her armchair once they were seated, her gaze never wavering from their faces. "How would you three like to go to the Quidditch World Cup? It's being held this summer… Ireland verus Bulgaria. Are you interested?"

The response was instantaneous. Draco and Damien shouted 'Yes!' while Valora's face scrunched up. Narcissa noticed the change in her daughter and turned worried eyes to face her. "Is something wrong Valora? I thought you liked Quidditch…"

Valora shifted her emerald eyes over to her mother, a sigh escaping before she could help herself. "I do momma, it's just…. I have so much schoolwork to get done in three days… I'm certain I won't be able to come…"

Draco and Damien's faces grew upset… if Valora wasn't coming, then that would mean they would have to stay at home as well. "So much for that idea…" Damien whispered before looking down at his shoes.

Lucius glared at his son's downturned head. "Enough of that Damien. Don't you think Valora is upset about this as well?"

Damien lifted his head and gave his sister a startled, sheepish look. "Sorry 'lora."

As Valora nodded at her downcast brother Severus walked into the room. Immediately noticing something was off he raised an eyebrow at Lucius and Narcissa. "I take it the news didn't go well?"

Severus watched as the siblings turned to face him as Lucius' gaze grew calculating. "Severus, are you adverse to the idea of watching your goddaughter for a few days while we take the boys to the World Cup?"

Once more Draco and Damien's faces grew excited while Valora turned hopeful eyes up to her godfather. Severus sighed to himself. "Of course not. I'll gladly watch her while you four go to the Cup…I'm certain we can find something to do here." Once the words left his mouth Draco and Damien shouted and jumped from the couch to give him a double hug, effectively knocking the breath out of him.

Lucius and Narcissa shared a smile as they watched their children engage Severus in a conversation about Potions and curses… maybe it was a good thing their other godfather wasn't around. They didn't even seem to miss him and he might have become a bad influence on them. The room grew quiet as the siblings followed their godfather out of the parlor and back to their study session, the World Cup to be forgotten about until dinnertime.

!!#!!#!!

"Come along Damien… we don't want to be late." A familiar voice sounded from outside the entrance to his and Draco's shared room. Damien pulled his green scarf around his neck before he walked over to the door and opened it. On the other side stood his brother, dressed in similar black pants and gray shirt with a green scarf around his neck, and his best friend Hermione.

"All right, all right… I'm ready." Draco gave his brother a mocking glare, and everyone thought he was the vain one, before he pulled his hand slightly towards the tent's exit. "Mother and Father are waiting for us outside. Let's go already. I want to see Ireland crush Bulgaria."

Damien allowed his brother to practically drag him to the tent's flap while Hermione giggled behind them.

The Malfoy family had arrived at the World Cup site the night before with Hermione in tow, Damien claiming she had never been to a Quidditch cup before and since Valora couldn't come that there was an extra seat available for her. Lucius begrudgingly agreed, having to swallow several insults when he learned she was muggle-born, and allowed the young girl to accompany them.

Narcissa, despite her cold mask, immediately welcomed Hermione and helped her pick out an outfit to wear for the match; which is why Hermione was currently wearing a knee length brown skirt and a cranberry colored blouse, with the green of her scarf making her look slightly like a flower. Her hair was pulled back into, what she had called, a topsy-tail. Damien still didn't understand what that meant.

The trio reached Lucius and Narcissa in mere seconds and began walking towards where the Quidditch Pitch was set up, through a dense forest so the muggles that collected money wouldn't see it. They climbed up the reserved staircase for the Top Box and, when they reached the top, Damien distinctly heard his father and brother groan. His curiosity peaked; Damien peered around them and saw Ron and his entire family sitting in the seats next to the ledge.

Ron turned around upon hearing footsteps and his eyes betrayed his surprise at seeing the Malfoy's and Hermione enter the room. Though he tried to quickly hide the emotion, Draco saw it and glared.

As the family plus one edged along the second row to the five empty seats directly behind Mr. Weasley and his family a man at the end of their row spotted Lucius. "…ah, and here's Lucius!"

From his spot behind his father Damien rolled his eyes. How he had heard countless stories about the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, being a complete dunder-head.

"Ah, Fudge," Lucius said, holding his hand out as he reached the Minister for Magic. "How are you? I don't think you've met my wife, Narcissa? Or our sons, Draco and Damien?"

"How do you do, how do you do?" said Fudge, smiling and bowing to Narcissa. "And allow me to introduce you to Mr. Oblansk—Obalonsk—Mr.—well, he's the Bulgarian Minister for Magic, and he can't understand a word I'm saying anyway, so never mind. And let's see who else—you know Arthur Weasley, I daresay?"

It was a tense moment that followed. Mr. Weasley and Lucius looked at each other and Damien vividly remembered the last time his father dealt with the Weasleys. At least Valora wasn't here right now…

"Good lord, Arthur," he said softly. "What did you have to sell to get seats in the Top Box? Surely your house wouldn't have fetched this much?"

From beside him Draco snorted softly while Hermione looked uneasy. Damien just stood there, not missing the glare Ron was giving his father, and not really knowing what to do about it. He just hoped his father would cease the insults for the time being.

Fudge, who wasn't listening, said, "Lucius has just given a _very_ generous contribution to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, Arthur. He's here as my guest."

"How—how nice," said Mr. Weasley, with a very strained smile. Lucius nodded sneeringly back as he continued down the line to their seats. Draco shot Ron a contemptuous look before he sat next to Lucius, Damien on his other side, with Hermione placed between their mother and her best friend.

The brothers and Hermione talked quietly as they waited for the game to begin. When it did a man Draco remembered as being one of his father's associates walked forward, " Ladies and gentlemen…welcome! Welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup!"

The spectators screamed and clapped. Thousands of flags waved, adding their discordant national anthems to the racket.

The insuring game lasted for an hour, with the Bulgaria mascots causing most of the male Weasleys to want to jump from the box, and their seeker Viktor Krum pulling a stunt so daring Damien promised himself that he was going to try it at his next Quidditch match against his brother when Krum caught the Snitch, sending the crowds into cheers.

The scoreboard across from them was flashing BULGARIA: 160, IRELAND: 170. Slowly, the rumbling from the Ireland supporters grew louder and louder and erupted into screams of delight.

"IRELAND WINS!" the man Draco remembered as being called Bagman shouted, who like the Irish, seemed to be taken aback by the sudden end of the match. "KRUM GETS THE SNITCH—BUT IRELAND WINS—good lord, I don't think any of us was expecting that!"

"What did he catch the snitch for?" Ron bellowed from in front of them, even as he jumped up and down, applauding with his hands over his head. "He ended it when Ireland were a hundred and sixty points ahead, the idiot!"

"He knew they were never going to catch up!" Damien shouted at his friend from over all the noise, also applauding loudly. Ron, startled, turned back to face his friend. "The Irish Chasers were too good…he wanted to end it on his terms, that's all…" Damien continued once he had his friend's attention. Understanding dawned on Ron's face before he turned back to cheer.

!!#!!#!!

"Everyone—everyone get up now!" Lucius' voice cut through the silence of their sophisticated tent. The door to the brother's room slammed open, "Get up! Draco—Damien—come on now, get up this instant!"

The brothers shot out of bed, their hair sticking up in various directions, before they turned to look at their father. "What's the matter?"

"The camp is under attack. I need you two, and Miss Granger to follow your mother back to where the portkeys are kept. I'm going to make sure nothing dangerous happens."

Without another word Lucius left their room. As Draco and Damien followed their father they could dimly hear that the noises in the campsite had changed. The singing had stopped. Damien could hear screams, and the sound of people running. As they reached the center of their tent Damien saw his mother and Hermione waiting on them, long robes pulled over their nightdresses.

"Follow your mother and don't get lost." Lucius said before he disappeared out of their tent, his long blonde hair hidden underneath his cloak's hood. Draco and Damien nodded before they stepped towards their mother and Hermione and waited for Narcissa to lead the way. Once she did, after giving the brothers a kiss on their foreheads, they were shocked at what they saw. By the light of the few fires that were still burning, Damien could see people running away into the woods, fleeing something that was moving across the field towards them, something that was emitting odd flashes of light and noises like gunfire.

Loud jeering, roars of laughter, and drunken yells were drifting toward them; then came a burst of strong green light, which illuminated the scene. From in front of him Damien heard his mother's intake of breath. A crowd of wizards, tightly packed and moving together with wands pointed straight upward, was marching slowly across the field. "What on earth…"Narcissa whispered before she turned and began leading them away from the incoming group, towards the woods.

The colored lanterns that had lit the path to the stadium had been extinguished. Dark figures were blundering through the trees; children were crying; anxious shouts and panicked voices were reverberating around them in the cold night air. Damien felt himself getting pushed by people whose faces he could not see. Then he heard Draco curse.

"What happened?" said Hermione anxiously, stopping so abruptly that Damien walked into her. "Draco, where are you? Oh this is stupid—_lumos!" _She illuminated her wand and directed it's narrow beam across the path. Draco stood in front of her, glare growing.

"Put that out!" The intensity in his voice caused the light to immediately fade from her wand tip. "We don't want them to find us!"

Damien, who had walked around Hermione stared at where is brother had been standing. "What's wrong Drake?"

Draco's head turned towards Damien's, "Mother's missing... I guess with all the people pushing around in here we got separated from her…"

Just as Damien cursed a voice sounded from behind them, "Damien, is that you?" Damien turned around and let out a surprised gasp upon seeing Ron standing behind him. "Damien, are you and Hermione okay?" Damien nodded but before he could speak Ron's gaze shifted over to Draco.

"What're you doing Malfoy? Did mommy and daddy tell you to hide while they tortured the muggles?" the venom leaked from Ron's mouth as he glared at the blue-gray eyed boy.

Anger flittered across Draco's face but, to everyone's surprise, Damien stepped forward. "Watch your mouth Ron or I'll let Draco do it for you."

Ron's gaze shifted to his friend and realization dawned on his face. While insulting Draco he had inadvertently insulted his best friend. "I didn't mean it Damien…I"

"Draconis! Damien! Where in Merlin's name are you? We have to leave, now!" The fourteen year olds heads snapped to the side to see Narcissa pushing her way through people and trees. "Come along. We have to leave!" Narcissa continued to say as she reached them and grabbed their arms. "Miss Granger, grab a hold." Hermione did as instructed and grabbed Narcissa's forearm tightly.

As Damien felt the world around him begin to spin, screams could be heard around the camp as the Dark Mark appeared in the sky, only a few feet from where they had just been standing. Ron looked at Damien one last time before the Malfoy's disappeared, the fear radiating off his face in waves.

!!#!!#!!

The family landed in their apparation room, the children almost falling to the floor at the sudden feeling of the hard surface underneath their feet. "Mistress Malfoy! Mistress Malfoy!" The squeaky voice of a house-elf assaulted their ears as they tried to regain their balance; Narcissa having already let go of their arms and started making her way towards the door, her robe billowing out behind her.

"Yes Wendy, what is it?" Narcissa asked as she grabbed onto the door handle and pulled it open roughly. "There is a visitor in the parlor… Tippy is with him now."

The innocent words caused Narcissa to stop and turn back to look at the kitchen elf. "What do you mean, 'A visitor'?" Wendy's ears flattened at the creeping anger in her master's voice, but her answer didn't waver. "Yes Mistress. There is being a visitor in the parlor with Tippy. The young Masters and Mistress' godfather allowed him entrance."

Upon hearing that Severus allowed the person inside their manor, Narcissa turned and quickly left the apparation room, leaving Draco, Damien, and Hermione standing in the stark white room alone.

As Narcissa raced up the staircase in front of her she wondered why on earth Severus would do something so stupid as to let a stranger in their manor when they were away… and with her daughter still inside. Her anger grew as she turned the corner and made her way to the parlor, footsteps sounding from behind her signally the children were finally following her.

With only a few feet to go Narcissa caught sight of blonde hair whipping around a corner in front of her. Her heart tightened as she called out, her fear from the Quidditch World Cup leaking into her voice. "Valora! Valora darling!" In an instant Valora's face peaked around the corner and dropped its cold mask, her features falling into tired lines and uncertainty.

"Mother!" Without another word Valora raced over to her mother and wrapped her arms around her. "Oh mother… Uncle Severus just heard about the attack at the Quidditch Cup… I was so scared…"

Narcissa brought her hands up to hold her daughter, her head lying on top of Valora's head comfortingly. "It's alright ma princesse, momma's here."

While Narcissa held her daughter in her arms, Draco, Damien, and Hermione edged around her and continued on to the parlor. As they turned and looked in the opened doorway the brothers stopped, their movements shutting down. "Mother, come here."

Draco's voice carried over to the occupied woman, who looked up sharply at the sound. Now, with worry clouding her mind once more, Narcissa let go of Valora and walked the rest of the way over to her sons; knowing she would never admit to the dread she was starting to feel develop within her.

She turned the corner and stared at the guest in disbelief. "Sirius, what are you doing here?" From beside their mother Draco and Damien gazed at their godfather distrustfully.

Standing in the middle of the parlor was thirty-one year old Sirius Black, his hair tangled and rain drenched. He looked at the fair-haired woman before him with no expression on his face. "Remus has been kidnapped. My house was ransacked and… his door was broken down." As the words left Sirius his tall stance began to deflate. "I'm scared whomever took him was sent there for me…"

Time stood still as the Black cousins gazed at one another before Narcissa turned to Tippy, who was standing at the base of Sirius' legs. "Go to Grimmauld Place with Mister Black and get all of his belongings that he wishes to keep."

Tippy nodded his head before he turned to grab Sirius' hand. "Comes Mister Black, we must be doing as Mistress says."

Sirius looked at the small elf hand that was being held up to him, but hesitated a moment, looking back up at Narcissa. "Why are you helping me?"

Narcissa's blue eyes narrowed on him. "Because whether or not I like the fact you are family, and a Malfoy never abandons family." With a subtle nod of her head Tippy grabbed Sirius' arm and disapparated with a soft crack, Sirius' surprised expression searing itself into her mind. _Honestly_, Narcissa thought before turning back to face the children, _he came for help, so why was he surprised that he actually got it?_

She gazed at her children for a moment before her eyes landed on Hermione. "Take Miss Granger to the Robin Guest Suite. She's been through enough this evening." Without another word Narcissa left the parlor, causing Damien, Draco, Hermione, and Valora to stare at her retreating form in confusion. Once it was clear that she wasn't returning Damien turned to Hermione "Well, we better do as she said. The guest suite is this way."

!!#!!#!!

Narcissa rushed through her manor, intent on getting to her husband's study before something else happened concerning her family. As she reached the door she slammed it open and ran inside, startling the two standing occupants who paused their conversation and turned at the sound of the opening door.

Lucius, who was brushing the soot off his robes looked at his wife bewildered. "Cissa?"

Narcissa gave her husband a cursory glance as she spoke six words before she fled from the room. "Sirius is moving back in, indefinitely."

Lucius looked at the closed door in shock while Severus reached out and took the deatheater mask from his clutched hand. "What was that about?" Lucius asked out of the side of his mouth as Severus placed the mask on the top of his desk.

Severus turned back to face his friend, "Black's house was searched and the wolf was forcibly taken from the residence. He's frightened, rightly so, that he was the intended target."

Lucius' eyebrows rose. No wonder Narcissa was so brisk. Not only had she almost lost her cousin, but the children had almost lost another loved one. "Let's go help him get settled back in then."

Severus didn't argue at the strange command, he just stared at his friend in silence as he was led out of Lucius' study and towards the second floor, where the mutt's room would permanently be. Oh how Severus hoped it was nowhere near his room.

!!#!!#!!

"So you're Valora?" Hermione's soft voice asked. From across from her Valora's head snapped up, her eyes landing on the bushy haired girl clad in her night-robe. Slowly Valora nodded her head, her eyes glancing over to her brothers before she returned her attention back to Hermione. "And your Hermione. Damien's told me all about you."

Hermione's cheeks reddened, but she didn't look away. Her reaction though caused a scowl to form on one of the brother's face. He stared at her discretely before looking back at the far wall, thankful that no one noticed his reaction.

"Really? Well I've heard several things about you too…" Hermione said, trailing off uncertainly at the look the small girl gave her brother. Valora gave Damien a glacier-melting glare before turning back to Hermione. "Like what? Might I ask?"

Hermione was extremely uncertain now. Was there something about this girl she wasn't suppose to know? Is that why she freaked out suddenly? "Well, I know that you're a sixth year at Beauxbatons despite being only thirteen… and that, well…. I kind of know about your…urgh…your birth parents…"

There, the bomb was dropped and now Hermione watched in fascination as Valora's face closed off. She turned her blonde head towards her brother, who was staring back at her with mixed emotions. "Why?" The one word slid out of her mouth like steel, wrapping around her tongue before spilling out. Damien continued to stare at her, the glare he was receiving cutting his heart and he showed no fear on his face, despite being terrified, only slightly mind you, of what his little sister was capable of.

"She found out when we were first years Valora. Our Transfiguration professor ratted me out in front of her so I decided I would explain… so you can stop glaring at me!" Damien said as his sister's glare grew more intense. Valora titled her head to the side in slight shock at being yelled at by her brother.

Upon seeing that things were about to get heated between the siblings Hermione spoke up, "Look, I'm sorry if I caused any problems… Valora, if you would like, I could get your parents to removed that particular memory from my mind."

The thirteen- year- old girl turned shocked eyes to the Gryffindor. "You don't have to do that Hermione…" Damien and Draco gazed at their friend in amazement. She was really willingly to be obliviated just so Valora wouldn't remain mad at them?

"But if me knowing is going to cause problems, then I don't need to remember…"

Valora stood from her seat next to Draco and walked over to the determined girl. "As long as you don't go telling people, then I don't see a problem with you knowing about mine and Damien's past."

Hermione smiled at the small girl. "Of course I won't go telling people." Valora looked at her for a moment before nodding. "Then that's settled. Damien, you can stop glaring at my back."

Damien's head ducked down as Valora looked at him from over her shoulder. "Sorry 'lora."

As the siblings and their guest continued their conversation Kara apparated into the suite, "Masters, Mistress and Miss Granger, a late dinner is being served in the dining hall in half-an-hour. You is needing to get freshened up." The siblings nodded their head before saying parting words with Hermione so they could get ready for their upcoming meal.

!!#!!#!!

"**Well-known light wizard and Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor- missing."**

The front page of the Evening Prophet was stretched out in front of Lucius, Severus, Narcissa and Sirius well after the children were in bed, the moving pictures showcasing the inside of Sirius' house and an old picture of Remus, his scarred face glancing around uncertainly.

"At approximately half-past midnight this morning, Professor and celebrated light wizard Remus John Lupin was reported missing from his residence, Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place by an anonymous source. (While it is a known fact that Mister Lupin is in fact a dark creature by creation, he is still a proclaimed light wizard and good friend of Mister Albus Dumbledore.)

Earlier yesterday night there was a confirmed Deatheater attack at the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup, so this reporter has to wonder; Did the deatheaters become more daring as the night went on and kidnap this un-expecting wizard? With Mister Lupin being a light wizard and simultaneously a dark creature, it seems exactly like what they would do.

When more information surfaces about this crime, you can rest assured that this reporter will keep you posted on all of the facts. Hopefully, the Department of Magical Law Enforcement will find Mister Lupin and his assailant before it is too late.

Faithfully Reported by,  
Amelia Greenwich."

Lucius slammed his fist on the tabletop; his anger reflected in the other's faces. "We did not kidnap that wolf!"

!!#!!#!!

"Sirius, I would like for you to join us…" Sirius looked up from his desk, his belonging scattered around his new room, to look at his door. Narcissa's head was halfway inside and she was giving him a curious look.

"Please cousin?" She asked upon seeing the look he gave her. Slowly Sirius let out a sigh before he stood and walked over to her. "Where are we going?" He asked as Narcissa led them not towards the staircase, but down the corridor to the rest of the guest suites. "To join Lucius and Severus… we think you might be able to help us find something…"

Narcissa didn't say another word until they had reached their destination: the library. She pushed the doors open and exposed Lucius and Severus sitting huddled together at one of the closer tables, books and pieces of parchment scattered around them.

"Have you found anything?" Lucius asked three hours later, his hair starting to look stringy and unkempt from his constant tugging at it. Sirius, who was up in the second floor of the library looked down over the railing and slowly nodded his head. "Yes…yes I think so…"

Narcissa, Lucius, and Severus rushed over to the staircase and climbed up to join the tired animagus. As they rushed over to him he held out a small, worn journal. "It's a diary…" Lucius reached him first and gently took the journal from his hands. The cover was cracked, red leather that held the Malfoy coat of arms on it. Lucius looked up, startled. "What is it Lucius? Whom did the diary belong to?" Narcissa asked, her hand coming to rest on his shoulder.

"My grandmother Freya… this was her diary…"

Now intrigued, everyone huddled together closer, so they could each get a good look at the mysterious book. "Open it to the bookmark…" Sirius mumbled and Lucius did as told. The diary opened with a split of the spine before falling effortlessly open to the desired pages.

The hand-written passage went on for pages and pages, each one detailing things Freya Mimir Malfoy shouldn't have known.

_"While many won't believe a bit about what I am about to write, I simply have to shrug my shoulders and carry on. My purpose in life is to let her know everything. She simply doesn't know, which in all truth is not her fault. She's a seer, not a knower like her great grandmother…with that being written, I dedicate these next pages to my darling Valora Jaden… may the information I give to you clear your clouded sight. _

'_In the history of the Wizarding World there have only been three known Seers gifted with a sight known as 'Prophetic'. In general terms they are considered to have the Eyes of a Prophet._

_The first and true being gifted with the Eyes of a Prophet was Queen Maeve, an evil witch that lived and thrived terrorizing muggles before the time of Merlin. Upon her death the sight passed to another, who many believed to have been Morgan le Fay, but this has never been proven. _

_The last known Seer gifted with the Eyes of a Prophet was the founder of the Palace of Beauxbatons. The only name on record is his last name, Aesalon. It is unlikely though that this is the same man who was the first animagus recorded from Ancient Greece, Falco Aesalon. He is most likely his descendent. _

_Eyes of the Prophet are hard to acquire, considering one must already be a seer to develop this rare and powerful gift. In addition to already possessing the sight, one must have faced a terrible, irreversible tragedy in their lives on more than one occasion. _

_While it is extremely difficult to develop Eyes of a Prophet it is simple to distinguish a Seer with the gift. When the Seer goes into their trance, their eyes, no matter if they are open or closed, will turn milky white. The reason why this effect occurs is still unknown, but many believe it is caused by the Hue and Iris completely disappearing from the pupils. _

_Eyes of the Prophet will remain with a seer until their death. There is no cure. No potions will help ease the pain the visions bring. It is not a curse, but a gift so pure that only select few will ever have the chance to experience all it can bring.'_

_With that said my dear, innocent Valora, I leave you until next time. Please understand and accept your gift, for if you don't… tragedy will strike you once again."_

As Lucius finished reading the passage he looked up into the startled eyes of his wife.

"Mother? Father? Are you in here?" the adults swung their heads around, surprise written on all of their faces as Narcissa walked over to the railing. Standing down at the door was Valora, her blue gown blood soaked at the ends.

"Mother? What's happening?" Valora asked once more before she fell onto the floor, her eyes clouding white as blood trailed down her legs.

!!#!!#!!

**Author's Note: Well that's the end of that chapter.... please please please leave a review and let me know how the story's going. Do you understand it still? Is it enjoyable to read? Anything u want to tell me about, feel free to leave a nice review!!!!! Lots of love~ HermyDraco11243~**


	37. Chapter ThirtySix: Unexpected Decision

**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter. I hope everyone enjoys it. IT IS IMPORTANT. Please keep that in mind. Please also remember to leave me a review and let me know how the story's going. **

**Enjoy. **

!!#!!#!!

Chapter Thirty-Six: Unexpected Decision

"Oh Valora… I'm sorry that it happened that way."

Valora nodded as she continued walking away from the Infirmary and towards the Dining Hall. "Yeah… my mother told me it was everywhere…I'm just glad that my brothers didn't see it happen…"

From beside her Eris nodded, "That would have been horrible… but at least it didn't strike you when you were sitting on your father's shoulders…. That's a day he has never let me forget…"

After her statement the two sixth year girls continued their walk back to the dining hall in relative silence, Valora fighting not to laugh at the image Eris had placed into her head, and upon reaching the hall, they called out to a waiting Geoffrey.

"You get what you needed?" He asked as they stood behind their chairs, waiting for the Headmistress to enter the room and start the feast. Valora blushed slightly before she held up the small vial of blue liquid. "Yeah… Madame Pagano simply smiled at me when I explained what happened."

Geoffrey snorted softly, but before Valora or Eris could scold him for it the doors to the Dining Hall opened and Headmistress Maxime and the professors walked inside. The silence grew in the hall as the young first years were sorted, only two joining Valora's house, before the Headmistress stood from her chair and called the hall to attention.

""**Congratulations and welcome to your new houses at Beauxbatons. First year students will learn more about their house once the meal is over, but before the feast is served, I have an important announcement to make. This school year our school will be participating in the Grand Triwizard Tournament."**

Gasps filled the hall at Headmistress Maxime's statement. The younger students simply looked around confused before they turned their attention back up to the head table.

"**Our school as well as the Durmstrang Academy will be joining Hogwarts School on their castle grounds for the tournament. While it is known that many of you would like to enter your names into the goblet when we arrive, I must explain that, as a whole, we will decide three potential champions to represent our academy. **

"**When I call out the five choices, if you feel they would do well in showing what our academy is all about and that they can hold their own in the tournament, then raise your wand. The candidates with the most support will be chosen as one of the three that will be entered into the tournament under our academy. Everyone understand?"**

Throughout the hall mummers of agreement rang out from the students while some simply nodded their heads. Olypme Maxime smiled at everyone before she cleared her throat. "**The first candidate is Miss Danielle Aiello, a Seventh year from the House of Azure Flames."**

From her spot at her table Danielle, a girl with short raven hair smiled as fifty wands rose into the air. The Headmistress nodded before she moved onto the next choice. **"The second candidate is Miss Rosaleen ****Alvarez, a Seventh year from the House of Azure Flames."** Once again a girl at the opposite table smiled as around fifty wands rose to the air again, her blonde hair falling down to hide her face. From across the table Valora's eyes fell on Kaprece and her friends, Suri Alvarez smiling broadly as her twin got support for her position.

"**The third candidate is Miss Kaprece** **Bontecou, a Seventh year from the House of Sapphire Flames." **Since Valora was already looking at the girl, she noticed the look of shock grace her face before a smile split across her cheeks. It grew wider when a hundred and seventy wands rose into the air. Madame Maxime nodded before she continued, not shocked in the least that the number of wands increased when the new candidate was called out.

"**The fourth candidate is Miss Fleur Delacour, a Seventh year from the House of Sapphire Flames." **Fleur, who was seated a few seats away from her cousin blushed slightly as over three hundred wands rose into the air, almost an even amount from each house. Valora leaned over Eris to give her cousin a soft, rare smile. Ever since she started to get attacked daily and have recurring visions about James Potter, Valora's nice demeanor changed. Anyone besides Eris, Geoffrey, Anais, and her family got an icy greeting, and if they looked hard enough, could see the bitterness surrounding her heart.

"**The fifth and final candidate was a position debated about for several weeks."** Headmistress Maxime said a few moments after the wands lowered. "**After hearing from all of my professors, I believe we have made the correct choice, which is why I am proud to present the final candidate. Miss Valora Malfoy, a Sixth year from the House of Sapphire Flames."**

Valora felt dizzy as the words washed over her. A growing fear rose up inside her as the students looked around, not a single wand raising. Valora lifted her eyes up to the head table and saw the Headmistress' expectant look. Without warning, Valora felt Eris shift beside her. She turned her eyes away from Madame Maxime to look at her friend in amazement. Eris' cedar wand was pointing towards the ceiling.

What happened next shocked Valora to her magical core. Wands started to rise around her, Geoffrey's following first before a chain reaction happened until every single wand at Valora's table was pointing to the sky. Valora looked at everyone in shock, her eyes landing on Kaprece and her friends for several minutes, her eyes glued to their aloft wands before she turned to look at the House of Azure Flames table… and nearly fainted when she did. Every wand was raised.

As Valora felt the floor beneath her begin to spin the Headmistress' voice called her attention back. "**That settles that then. Miss Valora Malfoy is the top candidate to represent our glorious academy at the tournament. The second candidate will be Miss Fleur Delacour and then Miss Kaprece Bontecou. I am sure which ever one of you is chosen will do our academy proud. Now please enjoy the feast."** Without another word she sat down, signally the start of the meal and that the students could be seated.

The feast passed in a blur for Valora, who was still trying to wrap her mind around the fact that every single student had nominated her to represent their academy. They all hated her…so why did they want her to receive such an honor if she was chosen to compete and possibly win the tournament? What did they have to gain from it?

As the feast drew down to a close and the students were led up to their house dormitories, Valora following along with her house up until they reached the second floor landing, where she had to say her goodnights to Eris and Geoffrey. After giving each of them a hug, the petite girl felt a hand brush against her shoulder before it pulled away quickly, an intake of breath following the motion. Valora turned around to see Kaprece standing behind her, her left hand turning red from where it had been burned.

"Can I help you?" She asked, curiosity flavoring her voice. Kaprece stared at her for a moment before she dropped her hand down.

"I still don't like you." The statement was said with a hard clarity that made Valora wonder why it had been stated. Everyone in the palace knew Bontecou hated her. As Valora opened her mouth though, Kaprece made it clear she wasn't finished.

"I don't like you, but even I can't deny that you are the most powerful witch in this palace." Silence met her words as Valora's and the rest of their houses' eyes widened. "I've seen how the carvings react to you and I know exactly what they mean. Because of this, and only this," she continued with a glare, "I will support you if you are the champion chosen to compete in the tournament."

Valora stared at the girl in shock. Why on earth had she just pledged her support to her? Before she could contemplate it more Kaprece stepped forward, her eyes hard, but determined. "I will also support you in your life, my prophet."

Once the last whispered word left her lips Kaprece pushed past Valora and continued walking to the dormitory, not once looking back to see the students behind her. Eventually the others followed after her until Valora was left standing on the landing, alone, wondering if she was the only one that noticed the golden light connect her and Kaprece as she whispered her last statement. Did the seventh year not realize she had just made a vow on her magic?

!!#!!#!!

Weeks passed by at Beauxbatons with Valora wondering why the school had taken a sudden, and drastic turn. Everyone that heard Kaprece's public pledge of support, and with some having heard her whispered statement, were now going out of their way to be nice to her. It was starting to get frustrating.

While Valora dealt with the extreme mood shift at her school Draco and Damien were on their way to Hogwarts, ready to begin their fourth year and maybe, be selected for a certain tournament. The brothers kept the tournament a secret from their friends; it wouldn't be good for word to get out that they knew about it before the Headmaster had even announced it. But it didn't stop them from shooting each other knowing glances throughout their welcome back feast, causing Hermione and their Slytherin friends to wonder exactly what they knew.

When Headmaster Dumbledore stood from his seat Damien and Draco shared a smile. "So!" said Dumbledore, smiling around at them all. "Now that we are all fed and watered, I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices.

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it."

The corners of Dumbledore's mouth twitched causing Damien and Draco to stare at him expectantly. "As ever, I would like to remind you all that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year.

"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year." There. That was the bombshell the brothers had been waiting on. The fellow members of Damien's team were mouthing soundlessly at Dumbledore, apparently too appalled to speak. Dumbledore went on. "This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teacher's time and energy—but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts—"

But at that moment, there was a deafening rumble of thunder and the doors of the Great Hall banged open. The brothers, along with everyone else, turned to gaze at the intruder.

A man stood in the doorway, leaning upon a long staff, shrouded in a black traveling cloak. He lowered his hood, shook out a long mane of grizzled, dark gray hair, and then began to walk up toward the teacher's table. A dull _clunk_ echoed through the Hall on his every other step. He reached the end of the top table, turned right, and limped heavily toward Dumbledore. A flash of lightning crossed the ceiling, causing Hermione to gasp.

The lightning had thrown the man's face into sharp relief, and it was a face unlike any she had ever seen. It looked as though it had been carved out of weathered wood by someone who had only the vaguest idea of what human faces are supposed to look like, and none too skilled with a chisel. Every inch of skin seemed to be scarred. The mouth looked like a diagonal gash, and a large chunk of the nose was missing. But it was the man's eyes that made him frightening.

One of them was small, dark, and beady. The other was large, round as a coin, and a vivid, electric blue. The blue eye was moving ceaselessly, without blinking, and was rolling up, down, and from side to side, quite independently of the normal eye—and then it rolled right over, pointing into the back of the man's head, so that all they could see was whiteness.

The stranger reached Dumbledore and stretched out a hand that was as badly scarred as his face, and Dumbledore shook it, muttering words the students couldn't hear. The stranger shook his head and replied in an undertone to which Dumbledore nodded and gestured the man to the empty seat on his right-hand side. The stranger sat down, shook his mane of dark gray hair out of his face, and pulled a plate of sausages toward him, raised it to what was left of his nose and sniffed it.

"May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" said Dumbledore brightly into the silence while the stranger began to eat his feast, his blue eye darting restlessly around in its socket, taking in the Hall and the students. "Professor Moody."

While a few students and professors clapped Damien turned his gaze away from the Head table to give his brother a look. From her spot beside him Hermione noticed the look, placed a hand on Damien's arm, and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Everything alright?"

Damien torn his gaze away from his brother to stare at his best friend. While he hadn't exactly registered the spoken question, it was shining back at him from Hermione's chocolate brown eyes. "Mad-eye Moody has paid our family several visits over the years…" he whispered into her ear, the curious look on Ron's face causing him to get secretive. "He was one of the Aurors that raided our ball and simply watched as my cousin was killed."

Damien pulled away from Hermione in time to see the horror flash over her face, her eyes darting up to the frightening professor before landing squarely on her empty plate.

"As I was saying," Dumbledore continued, smiling at the sea of students before him, all of whom were still gazing transfixed at Mad-Eye Moody, "we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"Your JOKING!" a redheaded boy from down the Gryffindor table yelled loudly. The tension that had filled the Hall ever since Moody's arrival suddenly broke. Nearly everyone laughed, and Dumbledore chuckled appreciatively. Damien swung his eyes away from the Headmaster in order to look at Ron's older brother, who turned to his twin and gave a smile. Damien gave them both a smile; the twins were on the quidditch team with him and, despite the few pranks they pulled on him, he actually liked the two of them.

"I am _not_ joking, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore said a moment later, "though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, hag, and a leprechaun who all go into a bar…"

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly.

"Er—but maybe this is not the time…no…" said Dumbledore, "where was I? Ah yes, the Triwizard Tournament… well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who _do_ know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely.

"The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of Wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected from each school to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities—until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued."

As Dumbledore paused in his speech Hermione whispered "_Death toll?"_ as she looked around alarmed. Damien himself was torn between being alarmed and being excited… which is seemed the rest of the school was feeling. Many of them were whispering excitedly to one another, and deep down Damien knew he was more interested in hearing about the actual tournament than about deaths that happened hundreds of years ago.

"There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the tournament," Dumbledore continued, "none of which has been very successful. However, our own department of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger.

"The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money."

From down the Gryffindor table the same redhead that spoke earlier whispered excitedly to his brother "I'm going for it!"

Dumbledore smiled at the comment, but didn't say anything to shoot the lion's hope down. Instead he continued talking about the other schools. "The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October and remaining with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!"

The Headmaster sat down and turned to face Mad-Eye Moody as the students were led out of the Great Hall and to their dormitories. Damien waved goodbye to his brother and his Slytherin friends as he walked up to the Gryffindor tower with Hermione and Ron.

"Something doesn't feel right about this tournament." Damien whispered to his friends as they climbed one of the many staircases. Ron looked over at his friend, "What do you mean mate? The tournament is going to be amazing…"

Damien met his friend's blue eyes and gave a slight nod. "Yeah, I know that much, but… the Headmaster just seemed a little odd tonight…"

Hermione nodded from beside him. Ron stared at both of them before he nodded as well. "Well, he is like, over a hundred right? He can't always be brilliant…"

Damien nodded at Ron's statement, but while he agreed outwardly with him, Damien was furiously shaking his head on the inside. The Headmaster was never, ever, brilliant…

Damien looked at Ron once more before turning his head away, effectively ending their conversation. Why on earth was Ron thinking the Headmaster was brilliant? As the trio reached their dormitory and said their goodnights Damien and Ron headed up to their room while Hermione went off in the direction of hers. The two friends got ready for bed silently, the other boys making idle conversations around them, before they got in their beds and pulled the curtains closed around them.

As Damien stared up into his emerald canopy he thought back to how the Headmaster simply smiled back at Fred Weasley when he stated he wanted to be in the tournament… Why hadn't he protested? Or agreed? Why had he simply smiled before moving on? Damien closed his eyes as more confusing thoughts flooded his mind.

Something definitely didn't feel right about this tournament…

!!#!!#!!

The next month at Hogwarts was difficult to get through; at least it was for Damien, Draco, Hermione, and their Slytherin friends. After the school learned about the tournament it became the most talked about topic at the castle. Many of the students talked about it daily, as if it were the most important thing that had occurred in their lives. Damien grew sick of hearing someone mention something about it wherever he went, so by the time the two schools were set to arrive in October the trio and gang were just ready for the blasted tournament to be over with.

A week before there had been an announcement posted that the delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang would be arriving on October 30th at 6 o'clock sharp. Because of this when the trio went down to breakfast the morning of the 30th they found the Great Hall had been decorated overnight. Enormous silk banners hung from the walls, each of the representing a Hogwarts House: red with a gold lion for Gryffindor, blue with a bronze eagle for Ravenclaw, yellow with a black badger for Hufflepuff, and green with a silver serpent for Slytherin. Behind the teacher's table, the largest banner of all bore the Hogwarts coat of arms: lion, eagle, badger, and snake united around a large letter H.

After breakfast there was a pleasant feeling of anticipation in the air that day. Nobody was very attentive in lessons, being much more interested in the arrival that evening of the people from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang; even Potions was more bearable that usual, according to Ron who was constantly insulted in class, as it was half an hour shorter. When the bell rang early Damien, Ron, and Hermione hurried up to Gryffindor Tower, deposited their bags and books as they had been instructed, pulled on their cloaks, and rushed back downstairs into the entrance hall.

While Damien sorely wanted to join his brother and friends over at the Slytherin section of the hall Professor McGonagall quickly vetoed that option. Stating, "Mister Malfoy, I know how much you hate being in this house, but the fact is that you are. Thus, you must stand with you house to greet our guests and represent our school." She then ignored the glare Damien gave her and called her house to attention.

"Weasley, straighten your hat," she snapped at Ron. "Miss Patil, take that ridiculous thing out of your hair." Parvati scowled and removed a large ornamental butterfly from her end of her plait.

"Follow me, please." Said Professor McGonagall. "First years in front…no pushing…"

They filed down the steps and lined up in front of the castle. It was a cold, clear evening; dusk was falling and a pale, transparent-looking moon was already shining over the Forbidden Forest. Damien, standing between Ron and Hermione in the fourth row from the front, saw Dennis Creevey positively shivering with anticipation among the other first years.

"Nearly six," said Ron, checking his watch and then staring down the drive that led to the front gates. "How'd you reckon they're coming? The train?"

"I doubt it." Said Hermione.

"How, then? Broomsticks?" Ron continued, looking up at the starry sky.

"I don't think so… not from that far away…"

Damien listened to the banter intently, not wanting to volunteer any information or ideas, just in case he was wrong. Malfoy's are never wrong. So instead he just waited for Ron's next guess.

"A Portkey!" he suggested moments later. "Or they could Apparate – maybe you're allowed to do it under seventeen wherever they come from?"

"You can't Apparate inside the Hogwarts grounds, how often do I have to tell you?" said Hermione impatiently.

The trio scanned the darkening grounds excitedly, but nothing was moving; everything was still, silent, and quite as usual. Damien hated to admit that he was starting to feel cold. He wished they'd hurry up…maybe the foreign students were preparing for a dramatic entrance…

And then Dumbledore called out from the back row where he stood with the other teachers—

"Aha! Unless I am very much mistaken, the delegation from Beauxbatons approaches!"

"Where?" said many students eagerly, all looking in different directions.

"_There!" _yelled a sixth year, pointing over the forest.

Something large, much larger than a broomstick—or, indeed, a hundred broomsticks—was hurtling across the deep blue sky toward the castle, growing larger all the time.

"It's a dragon!" shrieked one of the first years, losing her head completely.

"Don't be stupid… it's a flying house!" said Dennis Creevey. His guess was closer… As the gigantic black shape skimmed over the treetops of the Forbidden Forest and the lights shining from the castle windows hit it, they saw a gigantic, powder-blue, horse-drawn carriage, the size of a large house, soaring toward them, pulled through the air by a dozen winged horses, all palominos, and each the size of an elephant.

The front three rows of students drew backward as the carriage hurtled ever lower, coming in to land at a tremendous speed—then, with an almighty crash that made Neville Longbottom jump backward onto Damien's foot, the horses' hooves, larger than dinner plates, hit the ground. A second later the carriage landed too, bouncing upon its vast wheels, while the golden horses tossed their enormous heads and rolled large, fiery red eyes.

Damien, Hermione, and Ron just had time to see that the door of the carriage bore a coat of arms (two crossed, golden wands, each emitting three stars) before it opened.

A boy in pale blue robes jumped down from the carriage, bent forward, fumbled for a moment with something on the carriage floor, and unfolded a set of golden steps. He sprang back respectfully. Then Damien saw a shining, high-heeled black shoe emerging from the inside of the carriage—a shoe the size of a child's sled—followed, almost immediately, by the largest women he had every seen in his life. The size of the carriage, and of the horses, was immediately explained. A few people gasped.

Damien had heard his sister explain how, for lack of a better word, large her Headmistress was, but he had never thought anyone could be that size. The closest person he had ever seen as large as this woman was Hagrid; and he doubted where there was an inch difference in their heights. Yet somehow—maybe simply because he was used to Hagrid—this woman (now at the foot of the steps, and looking around at the waiting, wide-eyed crowd) seemed even more unnaturally large. As she stepped forward and into the light flooding from the entrance hall she was revealed to have a handsome, olive-skinned face; large, black, liquid-looking eyes; and a rather beaky nose. Her hair was drawn back in a shinning knob at the bas of her neck. She was dressed from head to foot in black satin, and many magnificent opals gleamed at her throat and on her thick fingers.

Dumbledore started to clap; the students, following his lead broke into applause too, many of them standing on tiptoe, the better to look at this woman.

Her face relaxed into a gracious smile and she walked forward towards Dumbledore, extending a glittering hand. Dumbledore, though tall himself, had barely bend to kiss it.

"My dear Madame Maxime," he said. "Welcome to Hogwarts."

"Dumbly-dorr," said Madame Maxime in a deep voice. "I 'ope I find you well?"

"In excellent form, I thank you." said Dumbledore.

"My pupils," said Madame Maxime, waving carelessly behind her.

Damien, whose attention had been focused completely on Madame Maxime, now noticed that about a dozen boys and girls, all, by the looks of them, in their late teens, had emerged from the carriage and were now standing behind Madame Maxime. They were shivering, which was unsurprising, given that their robes seemed to be made of fine silk, and none of them were wearing cloaks. A few had wrapped scarves and shawls around their heads. As Damien's eyes flowed over the students a second time his gaze landed on a figure that was a few heads shorter than all the rest, blonde hair flying in the night wind.

He turned his head and gave Hermione a grin. Who knew that his sister would be coming with them?

" 'As Karkaroff arrived yet?" Madame Maxime asked.

"He should be here any moment." Said Dumbledore, and just as the words left his mouth one of the students shouted "The lake! Look at the lake!"

From their position at the top of the lawns overlooking the grounds, they had a clear view of the smooth black surface of the water—except that the surface was suddenly not smooth at all. Some disturbance was taking place deep in the center; great bubbles were forming on the surface, waves were now washing over the muddy banks—and then, out in the very middle of the lake, a whirlpool appeared, as if a giant plug had just been pulled out of the lake's floor…

What seemed to be a long, black pole began to rise slowly out of the heart of the whirlpool… and then Damien saw the rigging… slowly, magnificently, the ship rose out of the water, gleaming in the moonlight. It had a strangely skeletal look about it, as though it were a resurrected wreck, and the dim, misty lights shimmering at its portholes looked like ghostly eyes. Finally, with a great sloshing noise, the ship emerged entirely, bobbing on the turbulent water, and began to glide toward the bank. A few moments later, they heard the splash of an anchor being thrown down in the shallows, and the thud of a plank being lowered onto the bank.

People were disembarking; they could see their silhouettes passing the lights in the ship's portholes. All of them, Damien noticed with a snort, seemed to be built along the lines of Vincent and Greg… but then, as they drew nearer, walking up the lawns into the light streaming from the entrance hall, he saw their bulk was really due to the fact that they were wearing cloaks of some kind of shaggy, matted fur. But the man who was leading them up to the castle was wearing furs of a different sort; sleek and silver, like his hair.

"Dumbledore!" he called heartily as he walked up the slope. "How are you, my dear fellow, how are you?"

"Blooming, thank you, Professor Karkaroff," Dumbledore replied. Karkaroff had a fruity, unctuous voice; when he stepped into the light pouring from the front doors of the castle they saw that he was tall and thin like Dumbledore, but his white hair was short, and his goatee (finishing in a small curl) did not entirely hide his rather weak chin. When he reached Dumbledore, he shook hands with both of his own.

The two of them said their greetings and then Karkaroff called one of his students up to him. Damien heard Ron's intake of breath before Karkaroff even spoke the boy's name.

"Damien—_it's Krum!"_

Damien didn't really appreciate the punch on his arm that accompanied that whisper, which wasn't even necessary considering he had recognized the quidditch player's profile as he had approached his Headmaster.

"I don't believe it!" Ron said in a stunned voice as the students began filing back up the steps behind the party from Durmstrang, with Beauxbatons following behind them. "Krum, Damien! _Viktor Krum!"_

"For heaven's sake, Ron, he's only a quidditch player," said Hermione. Damien gave her a small smile, but it quickly faded as Ron turned on her.

"_Only a Quidditch player?" _He said, looking at her as if he couldn't believe his ears. "Hermione—he's one of the best seekers in the world! I had no idea he was still at school!"

As they entered the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table, Ron's face fell as he saw the Durmstrang students settle down with the Slytherins. Damien saw his brother's face light up when Krum sat next to him, his blue eyes sparkling in the light from the floating candles. With a smug smile Draco bent forward to speak with Krum.

While Ron's attention was on the Durmstrang students that had removed their robes to reveal robes of a deep blood red the doors to the Great Hall opened once more to reveal the Beauxbatons students, who were still shivering in the cold air. Damien turned to look at the approaching students and he gave one of them a smile. He motioned for Draco to come over to him before he stood and waited for them to pass by the Gryffindor table. The movement caught Ron's eye; he looked away from Krum to see what his friend was doing, but his gaze never reached Damien.

Instead it landed on one of the Beauxbatons girls. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Her hair was a waterfall of white that was neatly arranged under her hat. The pale blue robes clung to her body exquisitely, the hem falling a few inches above her knees, thus showcasing her toned, pale legs. Her tiny feet were incased in matching pale blue high heels that caused her petite frame to reach the shoulders of the other Beauxbatons girls.

Ron watched as her face lit up with joy, her mouth expanding into a smile. He felt his heart flutter as she began moving towards him, but as she was almost in front of him she turned and was enveloped into a hug by the Malfoy brothers.

From his growing angry haze he heard Damien say, "It's so good to see you Valora." Ron lifted his head. 'That goddess was a Malfoy? There's no way.' But as he looked closer the family resemblance between the three was uncanny. All three had similar facial bone structure; their hair was roughly a similar shade of blonde, with Damien's more strawberry than white.

Damien and Valora shared the brilliant shade and shape of emerald green eyes while Draco had the trademark Malfoy 'icy' blue gray eyes.

Just as the rage began to develop inside of him Ron felt his throat constrict as Damien motioned over to him, speaking as he did so. "Valora, I know you've met Hermione, but I'd like for you to met my other friend, Ron Weasley."

The beauty turned her head and stared up at him, her emerald eyes seeming to caress his face. Ron felt his heart flutter again. Valora gave him a small smile, "It's nice to meet you Ron."

That voice! Ron felt as if his knees were about to transfigure into pudding. The soft tone that flowed around him was enough to turn him into a giddy mess. He smiled stupidly at her and tried, and failed, to return the greeting. As he stuttered and fumbled over his words Damien and Draco shared an amused glance, which quickly faded as Ron tried to touch Valora's hand.

Before he made contact though Valora took a step back, her smile never fading from her face. "I wish I could say and chat, but I'm needed with my school." She said to Ron, who simply continued to smile at her stupidly before she turned back to face her brothers. "I'll talk to you two later." Damien and Draco nodded before they each gave her a kiss on her cheeks and watched as she walked over to her Headmistress and the awaiting girls and boys from her academy.

Ron watched her leave, admiring how her robes swished when she was walking away when Damien grabbed him by the shoulder and pushed him back down in his seat. "Come on now… quit staring at my sister's backside." The humor was evident in Damien's voice, but it was laced with sharp edges of stone cold harshness. Ron quickly looked away from the beautiful sixth year to give his friend a shameful look. "Sorry mate."

Damien just gave Ron a nod while, from his spot behind his brother, Draco glared daggers at the redhead. A few minutes later found Draco back at his table while the Headmaster stood in from his seat and a silence fell over the Great Hall.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, ghosts and –most particularly—guests," said Dumbledore, beaming around at the foreign students. "I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable."

From over at the Ravenclaw table, where most of the Beauxbatons students were seated, Kaprece gave a derisive laugh before she received a glare from both Valora and Madame Maxime.

"Before I start the feast I need to make an announcement concerning the tournament."

The Headmaster's statement was met with confused stares, including some from Madame Maxime and Headmaster Karkaroff.

"Over the summer the Headmasters and I, along with the Ministry of Magic discussed certain restrictions that would be in place for those entering the tournament. While, at that time, we agreed on no age limit, there has been a change of plans."

Restless students shifted at these words while Maxime and Karkaroff shared a confused look that spoke volumes. It was clear to everyone that knew what to look for that the two of them had no idea that plans had changed.

"There will in fact be an age restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age—that is to say, seventeen years or older—will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. This is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below sixth and seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them a champion."

Once the Headmaster's speech was finished several things happened. The hall burst into cries of outrage, the loudest coming from the Weasley twins… that is until Madame Maxime stood from the table, the chair falling to the floor with an earsplitting crash. All noise stopped in the Hall as all eyes turned to look at the enraged Headmistress.

"What is the meaning of this Dumbly-dorr?" The words dripped from her mouth; her hand coming down to slam into the table. "We never said there would be a restriction!"

Gasps rang out around the hall as Dumbledore gazed up at the sizable woman. "I assure you Olympe that we did."

Olympe's eyes narrowed on Dumbledore slight frame. **"No we did not Albus. If you do not wish for your students to understand us, then fine. I don't see how this is fair in the least bit, considering our chosen champion is under seventeen." **Upon seeing Albus getting ready to shoot her response down Olympe held her hand up. "**No. We discussed my champion at the meeting. She is a sixth year that is about to graduate an entire year early. How can you punish our best student just because she is thirteen?" **

Albus gave her a comforting smile. "I'm sorry Olympe, but she can not compete. It wouldn't be fair to my students, or Karkaroff's if we let your one thirteen year old compete. I'm sorry, but you will have to pick another to be a candidate in her place."

Olympe reared back to start arguing again when Albus held up a hand. "**Please Olympe. There is nothing left to discuss. There will be an age line, and she will not be able to cross it. These are the orders from the Ministry." **

Olympe stared at the small man before her before she straightened up and turned to face her students. "**Come. We shall eat in our carriage." **Instantly all of the Beauxbatons students stood and waited on their Headmistress to lead the way out of the Great Hall. Before she did so she turned back to face Albus. "**We will be taking our meals in our carriage from now on. Goodnight." **Without another word Madame Maxime walked away from the teacher's table and down to her awaiting students. She led them out of the Hall and back into the cold night air without a backward glance.

Back in the Great Hall eyes were back on Headmaster Dumbledore. "In conclusion, the tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast. I now invite you all to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home!" He sat down as if nothing had happened and Damien watched as Karkaroff leaned over and started to engage him in a conversation.

Now that the feast had finally started many students forgot about the scene they had just witnessed and started to fill their empty stomachs, while those that actually knew and understood the French conversation that took place before them were staring at their plates in wonder. Why on earth had the Headmaster refused to allow the Beauxbatons girl from competing? The simple unfairness had them all unfounded.

At the Gryffindor table Damien was trying not to make a scene of his own by standing and cursing the Headmaster. Honestly, who did he think he was? Banning a Malfoy from competing in the tournament, when she's one of the most qualified witches in the entire castle…that really wasn't a smart move on his part.

!!#!!#!!

Later that night, in the Beauxbatons delegation's carriage, Valora and Eris were having a, almost one-sided, conversation in their shared room.

"I know you don't think it's fair," Eris said to her friend as they got ready for bed, the look on Valora's face though made her pause in her movement and quickly add, "and neither do I mind you. It's just, maybe that Headmaster has a point. These tasks are supposed to be really dangerous."

Valora looked up at her friend after she pulled her night-robe over her head. "I know that Eris, that's why I've been studying so hard once I found out I was chosen. I am ready to compete and that's why it's not fair. Just because I'm thirteen I'm not allowed in the competition… they didn't even test me to see how powerful I am. It's totally unfair."

The longer she spoke the more upset Valora got, until she was almost shaking in her anger. Eris noticed this and walked over to her friend.

Eris gave Valora a small smile. "Don't be upset 'lora. Our academy will still win, and I'm sure you will receive something out of all of this."

Valora looked at Eris for a moment before she crawled onto her bed and slid underneath the covers. She turned her head away and pulled her blue comforter over her small frame. Eris, who mistook her friend's anger for sorrow, placed a hand comfortingly on Valora's covered side.

"Please don't cry Valora. I promise everything will work out."

Valora didn't respond.

Finally, after not receiving any form of acknowledgement for her words Eris turned and walked over to her bed. The older girl climbed in and wished her friend a goodnight, believing that she was already asleep and couldn't hear her. But Valora wasn't asleep and heard her friend's whispered statement loud and clear. She was just so far detached from reality that she couldn't respond.

Once Hogwarts' Headmaster had announced that she wasn't allowed to participate in a tournament she had been preparing herself for, simply because she wasn't seventeen years old had made something terrible occur within her. Her magic, feeling the injustice of her restriction, had broken free of some of its binds; the binds that had been put in place for Valora's own protection.

So, as Valora lay in the dark room she was sharing with Eris and Fleur, the darkness receded from the far corners of the room and up, and across Valora's bed. She watched as it came closer, and then saw nothing. The darkness was so thick she was no longer able to make out Eris' bed next to her, nor her hand right in front of her face.

While this was happening Valora remained calm, almost accepting of the cocooning shadows, and simply allowed it to envelop her. By the time Valora awoke in the morning her heart was hard as stone, her magic darker than her fathers and more deadly than her aunt Bellatrix's.

!!#!!#!!

**Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed and will leave a review. I'll write the next chapter when i can. Me and my fiance just got a house so my time is limited.  
Also, credit goes where credit is due. Many scenes came from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire book. **

**Please leave a review and i'll be sure to thank you. **


	38. Chapter ThirtySeven: Magically Bound

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry for the long wait, but my life's been hectic as of late. Me and my fiance just moved into our house, so i've been spending my time painting it and moving stuff in. Also, i found out that I'm expecting a little noise maker, so i've been having bad mood swings in which i didn't want to write. BUT i managed to get this chapter finished!!!! The next chapter has been started on, but i'm not sure when it will get finished. **

**I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, and knows that things are finally getting more heated. So, please enjoy and leave a review. (They really do motivate me to write more.) :)**

!!#!!#!!

Chapter Thirty-Seven: Magically Bound

The next morning caught the students of Hogwarts torn about the upcoming feast, the feast that would showcase the impartial judge and the three chosen champions. On one hand, one of their own was going to be chosen to compete and possibly bring the glory of winning to their school, while on the other hand, Beauxbatons' chosen champion was barred from competing due to a surprise age restriction. Needless to say, whenever a Beauxbatons student entered a room in the castle all talk about the tournament died, for fear of angering their foreign guests.

While the three schools waited for the Halloween feast to arrive that evening, Damien, Draco, Hermione, Ron, and Pansy managed to pull Valora away from her day of studies to hang out with them, and for the most part, try and get her mind away from the restriction. And while Valora realized what they were trying to do, she didn't mention that nothing would ever get her to forget that moment; instead she smiled at her brothers and their friends and pretended that nothing bad had happened the night before.

As Valora listened to her brothers talk about their potions assignment she noticed Damien's friend Ron staring non- to discretely at her. Her eyes widened slightly at his boldness before she turned her attention to Hermione and Pansy; honestly, didn't he know it's rude to stare?

While Valora found Ron's attention slightly unnerving, Ron couldn't tear his eyes away from her, not that he was really trying either. Her beauty astounded him and, with how she wasn't letting the Headmaster's decision affect her made her perfect. Ron's eyes glazed over as he wondered if she had a boyfriend. Almost as if he could hear the red head's thoughts Draco stopped mid-sentence to glare at him.

"Weasley, stop staring."

The cold drawl snapped Ron back to reality, for the moment at least, and a deep crimson blush flooded his cheeks and up to his ears. It was quite unattractive really and made Valora look away in embarrassment.

"I wasn't staring Malfoy." Ron muttered under his breath even as his blush spread further. Draco said nothing in reply. Really, what was the use when everyone saw the red head drooling over Valora; instead Draco simply glared once more before resuming his conversation with Damien.

Just as things settled back down in the group Pansy noticed a tall, slender black girl approaching them, her blue robes billowing as she walked.

"There you are." She said in a soft English voice, "I've been looking everywhere for you Valora." Upon hearing the voice all attention turned to the new arrival. It was Eris.

"**What's wrong?"** Valora asked, slipping into French easily. Eris noticed her lead, **"Professor Goshawk needs to speak with you immediately. She's waiting in the carriage."** Valora nodded her head and quickly stood from the table. "**I'm on my way." **Eris nodded and quickly exited the Hall, not wanting to be in the castle any longer than necessary. Before Valora pushed away from the table she turned to her brothers "I have to go. I'll see you two at the feast tonight." Damien and Draco nodded in reply. Valora, not one to forget her manners, turned and thanked Hermione, Pansy, and even Ron, for their company. The three nodded back, Ron's head jumping up and down erratically before they watched her turn and follow her friend's retreat from the Great Hall.

Once she was gone, the double doors closed once more, Hermione and Pansy returned to their conversation while Draco broke away to glare at Ron again. "Weasley, why do you gawk at my sister every time you see her?" The question hung in the air and everyone turned to listen to Ron's response.

Ron, who was turning red again, stuttered out, "I don't know what you're talking about. I don't gawk at her. I don't gawk at anybody…"

When everyone gave him a disbelieving look Ron's embarrassed hue deepened from his growing anger. He turned towards Damien, the one person he trusted to back him up completely.

"Damien, tell them I don't gawk!" When Damien didn't speak up Ron pushed away from the table.

"I don't believe this! I don't gawk!" After glaring at the lot of them he turned and stormed from the Hall.

Back at the Slytherin table Draco raised an eyebrow and turned to his brother. "I can't believe you wouldn't say anything." From across from them Hermione and Pansy nodded. Damien exhaled slowly. "I wasn't going to lie just to make him feel like he was right. He gawks, a lot, and not just at Valora," he said, taking a moment to give Hermione a telling look before continuing "And frankly, I'm getting tired of it."

!!#!!#!!

"You wished to see me Professor?" From across the room Anais looked up and gave a slight nod. "Oui." Valora nodded back and shut the door behind her as she entered Anais' quarters.

"Please have a seat mon cheri." Anais said as she gestured to the seat next to her. Valora did as requested and took the offered chair. She then waited for Anais to begin speaking, but after ten minutes of watching Anais grade test papers Valora finally spoke up. "Professor, what was it you needed to speak to me about?" Her voice broke the silence but not Anais' concentration.

She continued marking papers unfazed, so Valora continued to sit there, watching her, in complete silence. Now, normally Valora is pretty patient when it comes to her professors, but really, this was simply too much. She sat there for another five minutes before her irritation got the better of her and her control slipped. All of the anger-induced, hate filled magic that developed the night before began to slowly seep out and grow around her.

Just as it had almost engulfed the room Anais slammed her quill down and looked in Valora's eerie green eyes. "This is what we need to discuss. You have lost control." The air around her was clear, unchanged, but the anger in her eyes rivaled Valora's.

!!#!!#!!

That night the delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang entered the Great Hall and filled the empty seats scattered around, the Durmstrang students sitting near the Slytherins once more while the Beauxbatons students sat between the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors. Damien saw his sister sit down next to third year Luna Lovegood, an old friend of hers, and he gave her a soft smile. Valora met his eyes and met his smile, though hers seemed slightly off.

Damien shrugged it off as the Headmasters entered the room and walked up to the Head table, a large curtain waiting for them behind the teacher's table. All conversations ceased as the Headmasters stopped and turned to face them, Dumbledore smiling broadly at each and everyone one of them.

"As you all know the three champions will be chosen by an impartial selector: the Goblet of Fire."

Dumbledore paused, allowing time for the curtain behind him to drop and reveal a large, roughly hewn wooden cup that the students that planned on competing put their names in the night before. It would have been entirely unremarkable had it not been full to the brim with dancing blue-white flames.

"As you know, three champions compete in the tournament," Dumbledore went on calmly, "one from each of the participating schools. They will be marked on how well they perform each of the Tournament tasks and the champion with the highest total after task three will win the Triwizard Cup."

"The instructions for the tasks the champions will face this year have already been examined by Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman," said Dumbledore as he motioned to two men sitting up at the teacher's table. "and they have made the necessary arrangements for each challenge. The three tasks will be spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in many different ways… their magical prowess—their daring—their powers of deduction—and, of course, their ability to cope with danger."

At this last word, the Hall was filled with a silence so absolute that nobody seemed to be breathing.

"Finally, before any names have been called forth, I wish to impress upon any of you that entered into the tournament that it is not to be taken lightly. Once a champion has been selected by the Goblet of Fire, he or she is obliged to see the tournament through to the end. The placing of your name in the goblet constitutes a binding, magical contract. There can be no change of heart once you have become a champion."

All eyes remained glued to Dumbledore as he turned around and motioned for the goblet to be brought forward. Mr. Filch, the caretaker hopped up and lifted the crate the goblet was resting on and brought the flaming goblet around the table and placed it in front of Dumbledore's empty chair.

"Before the goblet chooses, I suggest we all get our fill. So, tuck in."

At those words the golden plates filled with food, causing all the students to shovel food into their mouths in an effort to get to the selection faster. At long last, the golden plates returned to their original spotless state; there was a sharp upswing in the level of noise within the Hall, which died away almost instantly as Dumbledore returned to his feet. On either side of him, Professor Karkaroff and Madame Maxime looked as tense and expectant as anyone. Ludo Bagman was beaming and winking at various students. Mr. Crouch, however, looked quite uninterested, almost bored.

"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision." Said Dumbledore. "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber—" he indicated the door behind the staff table— "where they will be receiving their first instructions."

He took out his wand and gave a great sweeping wave with it; at once, all the candles except those inside the carved pumpkins were extinguished, plunging them into a state of semidarkness. The Goblet of Fire now shone more brightly than anything in the whole Hall, the sparkling bright, bluey-whiteness of the flames almost painful on the eyes. Everyone watched, waiting… a few people kept checking their watches.

The flame inside the goblet suddenly turned red. Sparks began to fly from it. Next moment, a tongue of flame shot into the air, a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it—the whole room gasped.

Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment and held it at arm's length, so that he could read it by the light of the flames, which had turned back to blue-white.

"The champion for Durmstrang," he read, in a strong, clear voice, "will be Viktor Krum."

"No surprises there!" yelled Ron as a storm of applause and cheering swept the Hall. Damien watched as Viktor rose from the Slytherin table and slouched up toward Dumbledore; he turned right, walked along the staff table, and disappeared through the door into the next chamber.

"Bravo Viktor!" boomed Karkaroff, so loudly that everyone could her him, even over all the applause. "Knew you had it in you!"

Eventually the clapping and cheering died down. Now everyone's attention was focused again on the goblet, which, seconds later, turned red again. A second piece of parchment shot out of it, propelled by the flames.

"The champion for Beauxbatons," said Dumbledore, "is Fleur Delacour." At once all of the Beauxbatons students began clapping politely, yet vigorously. Damien glanced at his sister and saw a genuine smile grace her face as she cheered for her cousin. When Fleur Delacour too had vanished into the side chamber, silence fell again, but this time it was a silence so stiff with excitement you could almost taste it. The Hogwarts champion next…

And the Goblet of Fire turned red once more; sparks showered out of it; the tongue of flame shot high into the air, and from its tip Dumbledore pulled the third piece of parchment.

"The Hogwarts champion," he called, "is Cedric Diggory!"

"No!" said Ron loudly, but nobody heard him except Damien, the uproar from the next table was too great. Every single Hufflepuff had jumped to his or her feet, screaming and stamping, as Cedric made his way past them, grinning broadly, and headed off toward the chamber behind the teacher's table. Indeed, the applause for Cedric went on so long that it was some time before Dumbledore could make himself heard again.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore called happily as at last the tumult died down. "Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champions on you will contribute in a very real—"

But Dumbledore stopped speaking, and it was apparent to everybody what had distracted him. Damien shared a look with his brother and sister as their eyes landed on the goblet that had just turned red again. Sparks were flying out of it. A long flame shot suddenly into the air, and borne upon it another piece of parchment.

Automatically, it seemed, Dumbledore reached out a long hand and seized the parchment. He held it out and stared at the name written upon it. There was a long pause, in which Dumbledore stared at the slip in his hands, and everyone in the room stared at Dumbledore. And then Dumbledore cleared his throat and read out—

"_Damien Malfoy."_

The room came to a stand still as Damien felt the hard gaze of the Headmaster land on him. He was aware that everyone had turned to face him. He was stunned. He felt numb. There was no applause. A buzzing, as though of angry bees, started to fill the hall; some students were standing to get a better look at Damien, who was sitting, frozen, in his seat. That didn't last long though as he glanced over at Valora and felt a knife stab him in the heart.

The look his sister was giving him was too much. The growing whispers he could handle, but the look of utter betrayal that covered Valora's beautiful face caused Damien to stand from the Gryffindor table and begin to yell at the Headmaster.

"That's impossible! I never placed my name in that goblet!"

If possible the whispers grew louder at his statement. Dumbledore stared at him before he motioned for him to approach him. "Damien! Up here, if you please!"

"I refuse to compete in this tournament!"

Dumbledore continued to stare at him before he shook his head, "I'm sorry, but you have to. When the goblet pulls forth your name you are placed into a binding, magical contract that must be fulfilled. So, if you please…" He finished, motioning for Damien to approach him.

Damien glared at his Headmaster before he slid out from the Gryffindor table and began walking up to him, being careful as to not look at his sister as he past her. Whispers grew ever louder as he walked up to the Headmaster and gave him a look that clearly said he wished to hex the twinkle out of his eye, permanently. Dumbledore just smiled back before slightly jerking his head in the direction of the chamber behind the teacher's table.

Damien looked away and continued to ignore the whispers as he walked past the teachers, avoided the intense gaze of his uncle, and entered the champions' chamber. Once he was tucked out of sight angry shouts filled the hall that caused him to stop and turn and look at the door behind him. The angry French voice of Madame Maxime caused Damien to close his eyes as he remembered the look his sister had given him. Why, for once, couldn't the Headmaster stay out of his life?

Back in the Great Hall Madame Maxime and Headmaster Karkaroff were standing at the teacher's table, shouting various remarks at Dumbledore.

"This is completely unfair Dumbly-dorr,!" Olympe yelled, her large hand flying through the air in her rage. Beside her Karkaroff nodded. "Yes Dumbledore, I was under the impression that each school was to have only one champion competing, only one that is of age. But, here we are and your school has two with one being only a fourth year! How is that fair to us and to Madame Maxime's chosen champion that was under the age restriction?"

During their speech Dumbledore turned away from the gathered students to look at his fellow Headmasters. "Please, Olympe, Igor, let us continue this conversation in the champions chamber. It is not something the other students need to get upset about. I assure you, everything will be straightened out before we retire for the night."

Olympe and Igor looked slightly soothed at his words and did as requested, leaving the teacher's table and walking, somewhat stiffly, over to the closed door. Dumbledore turned back to face the students before following them. "The champions have been selected. Please, everyone now return to your dormitories and get a good nights sleep. Classes resume on Monday, as usual." He nodded to them; signally the Prefects to stand and lead the younger students back to their houses.

As Dumbledore turned and walked towards the chamber door Draco managed to get Hermione and his sister's attention. He mouthed, outside, to them before he left the Hall with the rest of his house. Hermione followed readily while Valora stayed seated several minutes after both Slytherin and Gryffindor had left the Hall, unsure as to what she should do. How could her own brother betray her like this?

Eventually she stood from her seat and left the Great Hall, finding her brother and Hermione easily in the Entrance Hall, and despite her deep-seated unwillingness to corporate when Draco caught her eye and motioned to the corridor behind him, she found herself following. They passed between two stone gargoyles and Filch's office before Draco stopped them as they reached an unused classroom and proceeded to hold the door open for Hermione and Valora before he walked in, and shut and locked the door and put a silencing spell over the room.

Once he was finished he turned to face the girls. "We need to talk. First, you two have to believe that Damien didn't put his name in that cup, he doesn't want to compete." He said, an expectant and slightly anxious look on his face.

Hermione was the first to nod her head. "Of course, I don't think he put his name in."

While Draco had expected that, he wasn't expecting Valora's obvious disbelief. She didn't say anything, she didn't have to, it was apparent in the way she stood, her hip cocked to one side and her arms crossed. Draco stared at his sister for several minutes until the mounting tension caused Hermione to shift uneasily beside the blonde girl.

Finally Draco spoke, his words nowhere near his usual brotherly tone, "For your information dear sister, Damien was talking to me the entire night over our mirrors. He didn't put his name in the cup." The harsh words flooded her and Valora's angry stance deflated. "I…I didn't know…" she managed to stutter out.

Draco continued to stare at her for a minute before he walked over to her and pulled her to him. "I know that. Now you do, so when you see Damien," he paused, glancing at Hermione, "let him know you believe him. He's going to need all the support he can get if the castle's earlier reaction is anything to go by." Both girls nodded, ready to talk to their friend and brother.

!!#!!#!!

If Valora's betrayed look wasn't enough, now Damien was having to stand underneath his cousin Fleur's and Uncle Severus' confused stares while Madame Maxime yelled at his Headmaster. Okay, so maybe that wasn't so bad, Damien mused as the Beauxbatons Headmistress flung her hands out as she spoke, almost nailing Viktor Krum in the head.

"This is an outrage Dumbly-dorr! First my champion is barred because of an age restriction and then your school; YOUR school ends up getting two champions to compete! And one is underage! This is a complete insult to my academy, the entire Durmstrang Academy, and it is an insult I do not take lightly!"

The French woman paused briefly, Dumbledore visibly relaxing once she stopped speaking, before she turned angry eyes to Damien. "You, boy, did you enter yourself in this tournament?"

It was obvious that no matter his answer she wasn't going to believe him, but Damien wasn't about to let an opportunity like this pass him by. He quickly shook his head and upon seeing Dumbledore open his mouth he elaborated.

"No Madame, I did not. I am just as upset that my sister is unable to compete as you are, and I assure you, I would never want to be in a tournament that she was denied entry into. That would be like asking for the killing curse in my opinion." Olympe and Igor shared a look before turning their attention back to the blonde haired boy. Could he be telling the truth?

"I do not want to be in this tournament. Actually, I refuse to compete." All the champions and teachers stared at him as he made his way over to Cedric, "You are the Hogwarts champion Cedric. I don't want it, never did." The tall Hufflepuff nodded his head, accepting the fact that Damien was telling everyone. That he really didn't want to be in the tournament.

While Damien shook Cedric's hand Dumbledore cleared his throat, causing the assembled people to pause and look at him. "While Mister Malfoy's speech is very touching, I'm afraid he does have to compete. He's now in a legal, binding, magical contract that cannot be broken. It has to be fulfilled." He paused, raising his left hand to gesture to the two men that were standing in the corner. "Mr. Crouch, Mr. Bagman, if you please…"

Bagman wiped his round, boyish face with his handkerchief and looked at Mr. Crouch, who was standing outside the circle of firelight that enveloped the others, his face half hidden in shadows. He looked slightly eerie, the half darkness making him look much older, giving him an almost skull-like appearance. When he spoke however, it was in his usual curt voice.

"We must follow the rules, and the rules state clearly that those people whose names come out of the Goblet of Fire are bound to compete in the tournament."

"Well, Barty knows the rule book back to front," said Bagman, beaming and turning to face Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, and a fuming Damien, as though the matter was now closed.

When no one spoke up with a retort Bagman clapped his hands together, smiling around the room. "Shall we crack on then? We've got to give our champions their instructions, haven't we? Barty, want to do the honors?"

Mr. Crouch seemed to come out of a deep reverie. "Yes," he said, "instructions. Yes…the first task…The first task is designed to test your daring," he told the assembled champions, Damien itching to curse him simply because he was being forced to compete while the others simply listened, "so we are not going to be telling you what it is. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard…very important…"

"The first task will take place on November the twenty-fourth, in front of the other students and the panel of judges. The champions are not permitted to ask for or accept help of any kind from their teachers to complete the tasks in the tournament. The champions will face the first challenge armed only with their wands. They will receive information about the second task when the first is over. Owing to the demanding and time-consuming nature of this tournament, the champions are exempted from end-of-the-year tests."

Mr. Crouch turned to look at Dumbledore. "I think that's all, is it, Albus?"

"I think so," said Dumbledore, who was looking at Crouch with mild concern. While Dumbledore continued to talk to Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman Damien turned and left the chamber, intent on getting as far away from the blasted tournament as possible. He faintly heard the others following him, but he didn't dare glance back. His sole purpose was to get to the stupid Gryffindor tower and talk to Hermione.

As soon as he crossed the fat lady's portrait he knew something was wrong. The blast of the noise that met his ears when the portrait opened almost knocked him backwards. Next thing he knew, he was being wretched inside the common room by about a dozen pairs of hands, and was facing the whole of Gryffindor House, all of whom where screaming, applauding, and whistling.

"You should have told us you'd entered!" bellowed Fred; he looked half annoyed, half deeply impressed.

But Damien wasn't having any part of the celebration. He pulled away from the hands and glared at the lot of them. "I'm not going to repeat this. I didn't put my name in the cup. If I had a choice I would pull myself out of it, but I can't. I don't want to even hear about the damn tournament!"

Silence greeted his ears and he gave a nod. "I'm going to bed." The astonished crowd parted for him and he made his way up the staircase, and after not seeing Hermione anywhere in the common room or waiting on the girl's staircase the fear of her possible disbelief gnawed at his heart as he entered his dormitory.

To his relief, he did manage to find Ron lying on his bed in the otherwise empty dormitory, still fully dressed. He looked up when Damien slammed the door behind him.

"Oh hello," said Ron.

He was grinning, but it was a very odd, strained sort of grin. Damien suddenly became aware that his friend was brewing in his emotions… one in particular that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

"So, Congratulations."

"What d'you mean, congratulations?" said Damien, staring at Ron. There was definitely something wrong with the way Ron was smiling: it was more like a grimace.

"Well… no one else got across the Age Line," said Ron. "Not even Fred and George. What did you use?"

Oh boy. This wasn't good. "Listen Ron, I didn't put my name in that goblet. Someone else must've done it."

Ron raised his eyebrows. "What would they do that for?"

"I don't know."

"It's okay, you know, you can tell _me_ the truth," Ron said. "If you don't want everyone else to know, fine, but I don't know why you're bothering to lie, you didn't get in trouble for it, did you? That friend of the Fat Lady's, that Violet, she's already told us that Dumbledore's letting you enter. A thousand Galleons prize money, eh? And you don't have to do end-of-the-year tests either…"

That was it. Ron was jealous. Damien stared at one of few people he thought would believe him before his eyes grew cold. "I didn't put my name in the goblet. Why would I do that to my sister? Why compete in something she wanted so badly? Why betray her like that? For a thousand galleons? Ron, have you forgotten who I am? I'm a bloody Malfoy! I wouldn't betray my family for money! For the exemption maybe? Bloody hell no! I love doing the exams!"

Damien paused, letting Ron soak in everything he had said. "If you honestly believe I want to be in this blasted tournament, you must have been stung by the Blast-Ended Skrewts one too many times." Without another word Damien turned and got his night robe out of his trunk and walked over to the lavatory. When he emerged ten minutes later Ron's curtains were pulled shut.

_It's for the best _Damien thought resolutely before climbing in his own bed and pulling his green curtains around him. As he lay there, staring up at his emerald canopy, he wondered if his sister would ever believe his innocence, and maybe, just maybe, be able to find out who put his damn name in the goblet of fire.

!!#!!#!!

**Author's Note: End Chapter :) Please leave a review. I hope you enjoyed. Have any idea as to who put his name in the goblet?  
Oh, and parts of this chapter are from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. (See, i give credit) :) **


	39. Chapter ThirtyEight: The First of Many

**Author's Note: This was extremely easy to write. I hope everyone enjoys it.  
Remember to please review, and enjoy!**

!!#!!#!!

Chapter Thirty-Eight: The First of Many

That night, Valora's visions awoke her carriage-mates, who watched in silence as she tossed and turned, the usual silent screams tearing at their ears. Fleur watched her cousin's best friend, the one girl who was awake instantly and at Valora's bedside once the screams had started, trying desperately to hold a wet rag to her forehead.

Valora's tremors lasted for an hour before her screams stopped suddenly, her breathing returning to normal. Eris looked at her friend before glancing back at Fleur. It seemed that Valora finally managed to get to sleep. While the other girls went back to sleep believing that their friend had finally joined them, the visions continued to raid Valora's mind.

When she finally rose in the morning she smiled at her well-rested friends, not planning on telling them she hadn't gotten any sleep during the night. What use would it be for them to worry about her more than usual? They didn't need to know what she had seen, what horrors she witnessed while they slept through the night. After all, Valora thought as she put on her clean robes, they didn't need to know there was a traitor at Hogwarts.

!!#!!#!!

Later that day Valora met up with her brothers, making sure to give Damien a kiss as he went to hug her.

"I know you didn't put your name in that cup." She whispered as she pulled away, looking up into matching green eyes. Damien gave a weak, but relieved smile in response while Draco nodded to himself from beside him.

"I have something to tell you." Valora continued as she took a seat on the soft grass, folding her blue robes underneath her. "I know you didn't put your name in the cup because I believe you, and because I saw who did."

The brothers waited for her to continue, which she did after glancing around discreetly. "Your Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Alastor Moody."

Before the brothers could say anything their attention was drawn to an approaching figure. It sat down on the grass next to Valora and lifted its head. A tear stained face stared back at them and a small hiccup escaped its lips. Damien reached over and grabbed its hand, "Hermione, what's wrong?" The worry in his voice was reflected on his face.

Hermione looked at her best friend, briefly glancing at Valora and Draco before she answered him, "It's Ron. We were having a conversation and when I mentioned your name he went ballistic. He doesn't believe that you didn't enter yourself into the tournament, and after thoroughly informing me of that he wanted me to choose who I believed, you or him."

She paused for a moment, "I told him 'I believe Damien. He's never lied to us before.' And well, he didn't like that. He told me I was no Gryffindor and didn't deserve to wear the crimson and gold of the house."

At these last words they noticed her tie was torn at the base of her throat.

"He … attacked you?" Damien asked. Valora closed her eyes after Hermione nodded sadly, but opened them a moment later when she heard the sound of someone leaving. Her eyes landed on her brother, who was up and heading straight for the castle doors.

"Where are you going?" Damien asked, already knowing despite the question.

"Weasel hunting." Was Draco's reply, no hesitation or warmth in his voice.

Surprisingly Hermione was up and running after him as the last word left his mouth. "Please," She said as she grabbed a hold of his arm. He stopped and turned to look at her. "Please don't. Ron's just jealous of Damien. He didn't mean to hurt me."

Draco listened to her words before he gently nodded as he pried her fingers off his arm. "He attacked you Hermione. His jealously doesn't excuse that." He spoke softly, as if talking to a frightened animal.

Hermione stared back at him before she tried again, "Don't hurt him Draco. Don't be like him." Her words were equally soft, Damien and Valora couldn't hear her response but Draco had. He gave her a look that very slowly melted into a smile. He lifted his hand and brushed a stray hair away from her face, his face lowering an inch as his hand began to caress her cheek. As her breath hitched Draco became aware of his actions. His face closed off as he dropped his hand, taking a step away from a now thoroughly confused girl.

"I won't hurt him, I promise." Without another word Draco turned and walked away, leaving Damien and Valora to care for the shocked and confused witch.

!!#!!#!!

The weeks leading up to the first task were strange, at least in Hermione's eyes. Draco had her so confused. He returned to his normal self, talking to her when necessary, but a few times she caught him sneaking glances at her. She had no idea what his deal was, and how she was suddenly in the middle of it.

No one learned what Draco had said to Ron, but whatever it was, it hadn't helped much. The redhead continued to ignore Hermione and Damien, but he didn't feel it was necessary to keep his eyes off Valora. And while she found his attention confusing and overbearing, Valora found herself returning the glances on a few occasions.

Damien, meanwhile, noticed none of this. His thoughts centered on a certain former Auror that was messing with his free will. Something he was not going to accept so easily, which meant he was going to have to confront the hobble legged Professor.

Unfortunately, he never got the chance to before the week of the first task was upon him. He spent most of his time either in the library studying with Hermione, trying to find someway to defend himself against a dragon, or down with his brother in his Uncle's potions lab where they spent the time learning new spells and practicing ones they already knew.

One particularly boring day in the library Hermione looked up from her book (Men who love Dragons too much) and asked Damien a question that had been creeping around her mind for days. " 'Mein, how do you know it's a dragon?"

Damien looked up from his book and shrugged slightly. "I just do… just a feeling I have." While Hermione didn't look convinced or satisfied she let the matter drop which caused Damien to sneer at himself. He really did hate lying to her, but she would never believe a little seer told him.

!!#!!#!!

When Damien awoke three days later it was to the sound of his dorm-mates hollering and making crude jokes to one another. Damien didn't get up until he was sure they were heading for the door; as he slid his comforter away he caught the end of Seamus' sentence as he, Ron, and Dean were leaving.

"…can't wait. Wonder if any of the champions are going to get hurt?"

Damien didn't hear the other boys' response, just a cruel sounding laugh as the door snapped close behind them. He sighed before he pushed his curtains back and proceeded to get dressed in the hideous red and black uniform he had to wear while participating in one of the tasks. He silently thanked Seamus and his big mouth, for if he hadn't been speaking so loudly then he would have never remembered that the first task was that afternoon, and he would have promptly made a fool of himself when he would have finally realized it.

Now don't get him wrong, Damien still wanted nothing to do with the blasted tournament, but after hearing his father's point of view on the matter, he decided that it would be best if he put forth his best effort to win, after all Malfoy's were the best, even if they detested the very thing they were competing for.

Damien felt odd during the whole morning. Whenever he passed someone they either whispered good luck or hissed that they couldn't wait for him to fail. Surprisingly Ron had included himself in the last group, along with Seamus and Dean. Damien merely raised his eyebrows at them before forgetting the whole incident. Ron was just jealous of him and had somehow managed to get the others to follow him.

Damien believed as he sat down in his second lesson that morning that he should feel more nervous than he was; which wasn't at all if he was honest with himself. He did notice however, that time was behaving in a more peculiar fashion than ever, rushing past in great dollops, so that one moment he was in his first lesson, and the next, walking into lunch… and then his brother was pointing behind him to where Professor McGonagall was standing, looking for him. When her eyes landed on him, sitting at the Slytherin table with Hermione, she looked slightly offended but walked over nonetheless.

"Malfoy, the champions have to come down onto the grounds now…you have to get ready for your first task."

"Yes Professor," said Damien, who rolled his eyes inwardly, before he stood up, his forgotten fork falling onto his plate with a clatter.

"Good luck, Damien." Hermione whispered. "You'll be fine!"

Damien looked back at his friend and gave her a smile. "Yeah."

He left the Great Hall with Professor McGonagall. She didn't seem herself, Damien noticed; in fact, she looked nearly as anxious as Hermione. As she walked him down the stone steps and out into the cold November after, she gently placed her hand on his shoulder. Damien glanced at it, but decided if it calmed her nerves slightly then he wouldn't comment on it.

"Now, don't panic," she said. "Just keep a cool head… We've got wizards standing by to control the situation if it gets out of hand…The main thing is just to do your best, and nobody will think any the worse of you… Are you all right?"

"Yes," Damien heard himself say. "Yes I'm fine."

She was leading him towards the place Valora said the dragons were being kept at, around the edge of the forest, but when they approached the clump of trees behind which the enclosure would be clearly visible, Damien saw that a tent had been erected, its entrance facing them, screening the dragons from view.

"You're to go in here with the other champions," said Professor McGonagall, in a rather shaky sort of voice, "and wait for your turn, Malfoy. Mr. Bagman is in there…he'll be telling you the—the procedure… Good luck."

"Thanks," said Damien, in a flat, distant voice that he hoped didn't sound bored. She left him at the entrance of the tent. Damien went inside.

Fleur looked up at his arrival and gave a small wave. She was sitting on a low wooden stool. She didn't look nearly as composed as usual, but rather pale and clammy. Viktor Krum looked even surlier than usual, which Damien supposed was his way of showing his nerves. Cedric was pacing up and down. When he had entered Cedric gave him a small smile, which he returned, even though it seemed as if his face had forgotten how to work its muscles.

"Damien! Good-o!" said Bagman happily, looking around at him. "Come in, come in, make yourself at home!"

Damien glared at him. Did he somehow believe it was all right to use his first name? as if they knew each other?

"Well, now we're all here—time to fill you in!" said Bagman brightly. "When the audience has assembled, I'm going to be offering each of you this bag"—he held up a small sack of purple silk and shook it at them—"from which you will each select a small model of the thing you are about to face! There are different—er—varieties, you see. And I have to tell you something else too…ah, yes…your task is to collect the _golden egg!"_

Damien nearly laughed at Bagman's enthusiasm. Honestly, it wasn't that earth shattering. But as Damien looked around at the others, he realized that they were utterly terrified, even if they believed they were hiding it well. Cedric looked slightly green as he began to pace around the tent while Fleur and Viktor did nothing. Maybe they believed they would be sick if they opened their mouths. Damien tried hard not to sneer at the lot of them. They had volunteered for this after all.

In no time, hundreds upon hundreds of pairs of feet could be heard passing the tent, their owners talking excitedly, laughing, joking…and about a second later to Damien—Bagman was opening the purple silk sack.

"Ladies first," he said, offering it to Fleur, who looked like she wanted to shove the sack straight up his nose. She put a shaking hand inside the bag and drew out a tiny, perfect model of a dragon—a Welsh Green. It had a number two around its neck. And Damien knew, by the fact that she showed no sign of surprise, but rather a determined resignation, that he hadn't been the only one Valora had talked to.

The same wasn't true for Krum however. He pulled out the scarlet Chinese Fireball. It had a number three around its neck. He didn't blink, but his breaths came a little faster as he sat back down and stared at the ground.

Cedric put his hand into the bag, and came out with the blueish-gray Swedish Short-Snort, the number one tied around its neck. Knowing what was left, Damien put his hand into the bag and pulled out the Hungarian Horntail Valora had warned him about, with the number four. It stretched its wings as he looked down at it, and bared its minuscule fangs.

Damien glared back. _You have no idea what's coming_ He thought as Bagman began to speak again, "Well, there you are! You have each pulled out the dragon you will face, and the numbers refer to the order in which you are to take on the dragons, do you see? Now, I'm going to have to leave you in a moment, because I'm commentating. Mr. Diggory, you're first, just go out into the enclosure when you hear a whistle, all right? Now…Damien…could I have a quick word? Outside?"

"All right…" said Damien, who got up and went out of the tent with Bagman, who walked with him a short distance away, into the trees, and then turned to him with a fatherly expression on his face.

"Feeling all right, Damien? Anything I can get you?"

Damien narrowed his eyes. "No, nothing." What was this man playing at?

"Damien, I don't mind sharing a few pointers, if you'd like them, you know. I mean," Bagman continued, lowering his voice still further, "you're the underdog here, Damien…anything I can do to help…"

Damien stared at the man in front of him in disbelief. The underdog? "No…just no."

Bagman leaned closer to him. "Nobody would _know_, Damien. I would be happy to help, considering I still owe a debt to your father…"

Damien took a step back. "No, I'm fine. But I'll tell father how you did try to help. He will consider that when it comes to you fulfilling that debt." God, this man was a pig.

Before Bagman could respond a whistle blew somewhere in the distance.

"Good lord, I've got to run!" said Bagman in alarm, and he hurried off, leaving Damien staring in disgust at where he had been standing.

Damien walked back into the tent and saw Cedric emerging from it, greener than ever. Damien didn't say anything to him as he past, just gave a slight nod, which Cedric tried to return. He went back inside to Fleur and Krum. Seconds later, they heard the roar of the crowd, which meant Cedric had entered the enclosure and was now face-to-face with the living counterpart of his model…

The crowd screamed…yelled…gasped like a single many-headed entity, as Cedric did whatever he could to get past the Swedish Short-Snout. Damien sat on one of the available cots and watched the other champions. Krum was still staring at the ground. Fleur had now taken to retracing Cedric's steps, around and around the tent.

After fifteen minutes of listening to Bagman's commentary (_"Clever move--pity it didn't work!") _Damien heard the deafening roar that could only mean one thing: Cedric had gotten past his dragon and captured his egg.

"One down, three to go!" Bagman yelled as the whistle blew again. "Miss Delacour, if you please."

Fleur was trembling from head to foot; Damien reached out a hand and lightly grazed her arm in support before she left the tent with her head held high and her hand clutching her wand. He and Krum were left alone, at opposite sides of the tent, avoiding each other's gaze.

His cousin was faster it seemed, than Cedric, for in only ten minutes the crowd erupted into applause once more. A pause, while Fleur's marks were being shown…more clapping…then, for the third time, the whistle. "And here comes Mr. Krum!" cried Bagman, and Krum slouched out, leaving Damien blissfully alone.

Now that he had the tent to himself Damien pulled out his wand and practiced the correct wand movements he was going to use in just minutes. It wouldn't do to fudge the spell up, seeing as how no one knew the counter-spell to it… just him. He felt much more aware of his body than usual too; very aware of his pulse quickening in anticipation, his fingers tingling…yet at the same time, he seemed to be outside himself, seeing the walls of the tent, and hearing the crowd, as though from far away…

Applause shattered the wintery air like breaking glass; Krum had finished—it would be Damien's turn at any moment. He stood from the cot and waited. And then he heard the whistle blow. He held his wand down as he walked out of the entrance of the tent, his calm surrounding him. And now he was walking past the trees, through a gap in the enclosure fence.

He saw everything in front of him as though it was a very highly colored dream. There were hundreds and hundreds of faces staring down at him from the stands that had been magicked there. And there was the horntail, at the other end of the enclosure, crouched low over he clutch of eggs, her wings half-furled, her evil, yellow eyes upon him, a monstrous, scaly, black lizard, thrashing her spiked tail, leaving yard-long gouge marks in the hard ground. The crowd was making a great deal of noise, but whether friendly or not, Damien didn't know or care. It was time to do what he had to do…to focus his mind, entirely and absolutely, upon the spell that was his only chance.

He raised his wand, closed his eyes, and whispered the incantation.

!!#!!#!!

After the last whistle blew Draco, Hermione and Valora watched and waited for Damien to emerge. After having watched the other three champions get the golden egg, they were all sure that Damien would be able to get past his dragon…doing so unharmed was another matter entirely. Suddenly Damien appeared below them, in the fence's tiny opening.

"Oh, I hope he knows what he's doing…" Hermione breathed out as they watched Damien surveying his surroundings. From his seat next to her Draco huffed, pushing his chest out. "He'll be fine Hermione. Damien knows more spells than most seventh years here."

As if to prove his brother's words Damien raised his wand. "Watch." Draco whispered, his full attention on his younger brother. His wand was raised, his eyes closed and just when it seemed as if he wasn't going to do anything… Damien simply disappeared.

The crowd, that single many-headed entity, gasped. Where had the young Malfoy heir gone? Draco glanced at Hermione, her shock- ridden face humorous to the Slytherin, and gave a smirk. "I told you. Damien knows what he's doing."

The now invisible champion had also charmed himself scentless, a brilliant addition if Damien did say so himself, that way he could walk around the enclosure without drawing the dragon's attention to him.

Which is exactly what he did. The Horntail, believing that the threat to her eggs was gone, simply sat beside the nest leaving the golden egg wide open for Damien's quick hands to raise his wand and whisper the spell again.

The crowd, and judges, watched as the golden egg disappeared. Seconds later, Damien and the egg reappeared, standing back at the enclosure's entrance. The applause was delayed, however, as the crowd realized what had just occurred. The youngest champion had just retrieved his egg in only three minutes. When the applause finally started, Hermione, Draco, and Valora were the first to start cheering.

"That was incredible…" Hermione breathed out as she pounded her hands together, and screamed for her best friend. Draco nodded, his hands clapping just as hard as the busy-haired Gryffindor's.

"Look at that!" Bagman was suddenly yelling. "Will you look at that! Our youngest champion is quickest to get his egg! Well, this is going to shorten the odds on Mr. Malfoy!"

Damien watched as the dragon keepers appeared and made sure the Horntail wasn't going to escape from the enclosure and attack the assembled crowd. From behind him Professor McGonagall, Professor Moody, and Professor Snape were hurrying over to him, all of them, except his Uncle of course, were waving, and their smiles evident even from the glare of the sun.

"That was excellent Mr. Malfoy!" cried Professor McGonagall as she reached his stationary form—which from her was extravagant praise, especially since she knew how much he despised being in her house. "I would tell you to go visit Madame Pomfrey, but seeing as how the dragon didn't even know you where in her enclosure, and didn't attack you I don't see the point."

"So if you will just wait for a few minutes while the dragon is safely taken away then the judges will show you your scores." Damien turned around at the sound of his uncle's voice and he nodded slowly. "Of course Professor." Severus raised an eyebrow at his nephew's short response. Could something be wrong with him?

Severus got his answer a minute later, when Draco, Valora, and Hermione approached Damien, but it wasn't the arrival of his family that caused his nephew to stiffen but an unexpected voice. "That was bloody brilliant."

Damien turned away from Draco to see a familiar head of red hair running up to him. "What do you want Ron?" the anger in his voice caused Severus to raise his other eyebrow; did they have a falling out he didn't know about?

Ron stopped his fast approach instantly, as if he was suddenly at the edge of a cliff and one wrong move would send him to his death. Which, if one thought about it, was a reasonable thought on Ron's part for Damien, Draco, Valora, and Hermione had turned distrustful gazes on him. "Damien…whoever put your name in that goblet—I—I reckon they're trying to frame you! Get you killed!"

It was as though the last few weeks had never happened—as though Damien was meeting Ron for the first time, right after he'd been made champion. "Caught on have you?" Damien retorted coldly. "Took you long enough."

Hermione looked nervously between them, not entirely sure if she liked what was about to happen. Ron opened his mouth uncertainly. Damien knew Ron was about to apologize and suddenly, for some reason, he found he didn't need to hear it.

"It's okay," he said, before Ron could even get the words out. "Forget it."

"No," said Ron. "I shouldn't've—"

Before Damien could say another word Draco stepped forward. "That's right, you shouldn't have betrayed your 'dearest friend' without a second thought. You shouldn't have attacked your other friend like some Neanderthal just because she said something you didn't like to hear! You should be begging—"

"Enough Draco!" Damien said, turning his head to his brother sharply. "I said forget it."

Draco's face closed off. He straightened his back before he whispered into Damien's ear. "You're going to regret that decision. Trust me."

Damien knew his brother wasn't threatening him, but the whispered warning caused his eyes to narrow nevertheless. "We'll see."

Draco turned his nose up at Ron before he turned and left, Valora giving Damien a sheepish smile before she turned and followed her brother out of the enclosure, neither bothering to stay and see his scores, which turned out to be pretty good Damien was proud to see five minutes later.

The first judge—Madame Maxime—raised her wand in the air and what looked like a long silver ribbon shot out of it, which twisted itself into a large figure eight.

"She's probably still mad at Valora wasn't able to compete…" Damien whispered to himself.

Mr. Crouch came next. He shot a number ten into the air. Next came Dumbledore. He too put up a ten. The crowd was cheering harder than ever now.

Ludo Bagman—_ten._

And now Karkaroff raised his wand. He paused for a moment, and then a number shot out of his wand too—seven.

"_What?"_ Ron bellowed furiously. "_Seven? _You lousy, biased scumbag, you gave Krum a ten and Damien didn't even get hurt!"

But Damien didn't care, he wouldn't have cared if Karkaroff had given him a zero; Ron's indignation on his behalf was worth a hundred points to him. And it wasn't just Ron…those weren't only Gryffindors cheering in the crowd. When it had come to it, when they had seen what he was facing, most of the school had been on his side as well as Cedric's.

"You're in first place!" Hermione said excitedly. As she opened her mouth again whatever she was going to say was cut off, "Damien! You're need back in the champion's tent." Damien's blonde head whipped around at the sound of Cedric's voice. He turned back to Ron and Hermione, "I'll be out in a moment, mind waiting?" Hermione shook her head but Ron paused for a moment. "I kinda have to say goodbye to my brother Charlie, mate, he's one of the dragon keepers here."

Damien nodded slowly, his brother's word coming back to him tauntingly. "Of course, see you later then." Ron nodded before he ran off in the direction of the stands.

Damien shook his head before he entered the champion's tent, which somehow looked quite different now; friendly and welcoming. Fleur, Krum, and Cedric were waiting. One side of Cedric's face was covered in a thick orange paste, which was presumably mending a burn. He grinned at Damien when he saw him.

"Very impressive out there Damien."

"And you." Said Damien, giving a brief, but real smile back.

"Well done, _all_ of you!" said Ludo Bagman, bouncing into the tent and looking as please as though he personally had just got past a dragon. "Now, just a quick few words. You've got a nice long break before the second task, which will take place at half past nine on the morning of February the twenty-fourth—but we're giving you something to think about in the meantime! If you look down at those golden eggs you're all holding, you will see that they open…see the hinges there? You need to solve the clue inside the egg—because it will tell you what the second task is, and enable you to prepare for it! All clear? Sure? Well, off you go, then!"

Damien left the tent feeling as though Bagman had just socked him in the head. Honestly, didn't the man ever hear of pausing to let the information soak in?

!!#!!#!!

"Do you know what you're asking me?" Sirius asked, staring at the two people across from him in bewilderment.

"Of course we do Sirius." Narcissa said calmly.

"That monster killed Lily and James… how are you asking me to join him?"

Lucius sat forward in his seat, leaning across the dining room table slightly. "He was tricked Sirius, that's what we've been trying to tell you. And besides, we're not asking you to join him, per se, just think about his side of things."

Sirius looked at Lucius, still unsure. Narcissa saw her chance, "Didn't you say you would do anything for Damien and Valora?"

!!#!!#!!

Sirius rubbed his eyes. It was nearing midnight and yet he was still awake, hunched over one of the tables in the library. What was he supposed to do? If he sided with the Dark Lord, if he ever reappeared, then he would be betraying Lily's memory. But, Sirius thought, pulling on his hair, if he didn't side with him then Damien and Valora might get upset with him…What was he supposed to do?

The door to the library creaked open slowly, casting a faint light into the dark room. From his spot across from the entrance Sirius saw the unmistakable form of one Severus Snape.

"What are you doing here Snape?"

If Severus was surprised by the sudden voice of Sirius Black coming out of the darkness, he gave nothing away. He merely walked inside and shut the door behind him, his lit wand casting a small circle of light into the room. "As much as I hate to admit it, I was looking for you, Black."

Sirius' eyes narrowed in the darkness. "What do you want with me?"

Severus didn't answer until he was seated across from Sirius, the light showing the deep lines covering the animagus' face. "I wanted to tell you something that might ease your thoughts, though it really does pain me to help you—"

Sirius shot him a nasty glare. "Then why are you?"

"Because, Black," Severus continued impatiently, "I feel I owe it to Damien and Valora. Now, are you going to join the Dark Lord?"

"What…What do you mean? I thought this was only hypothetically…if he comes back..." The fear and uncertainly in his voice surprised him.

"It's not a matter of 'if' any more Black…the Dark Lord is going to return…and when he does, Lucius, Narcissa, and I need to know where you're going to be standing."

Sirius stared at Severus in shock.

"So, are you with us, or against us?"

!!#!!#!!

**Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed. Please leave a review, tell me what you think.  
Next chapter will have the Yule Ball and Second task. **

**Once again, i really enjoyed writing this chapter. Anyone know what Sirius is going to do? **


	40. Chapter ThirtyNine: Say it isn't so

Chapter Thirty-Nine: Say it isn't so

"I mean, how in the world do they come up with these crazy ideas? Honestly, a Yule Ball?" Damien ranted as he sat down next to his brother, who was looking at the new arrivals with interest. Hermione nodded as she sat down across from the brothers, her plate filling with food once she was seated.

"I know, don't we have enough to worry about this year, preparing for next year's O.W.L.s and all…" Hermione trailed off upon seeing the looks Damien and Draco were giving her. "What? There's no shame in being prepared." She said, raising her head up in defense of her statement.

Damien laughed despite his anger, "Calm down Hermione, we know that studying for the O.W.L.s is important, don't we Draco?" He said looking between Hermione and his brother. Draco looked up from his food, startled. "What?...oh, oh the O.W.L.s are very important…" He said a moment later after his brain processed Damien's words, looking at Hermione and giving a nod.

Hermione gave them both relieved smiles. "That's good… I was being to worry, what with Damien constantly thinking about this stupid ball..." She reached over the table and grabbed his hand, "I understand that you don't want to dance in front of everyone, but since you're a Champion, you have too." She said giving him a smile.

Unfortunately, Damien's anger had returned. "What? I have to do what?"

Hermione pulled her hand away. "I thought you knew that. All of the Champions are going to walk in together and then lead the first dance in front of everyone…"

"Shit." Damien whispered under his breath, "That means I have to have a date, doesn't it?"

Hermione nodded uncertainly. Damien shot out the breath he had been holding, his hand messing up his hair before he closed his eyes and asked a very serious question. "Hermione, will you go to the ball with me?"

Damien opened his eyes a moment later; Hermione was staring at him in shock before she slowly nodded her head. His face split into a smile before he acted like nothing happened. "That's great. So, have you been able to understand the theory behind the cross-species switches? I'm kind of confused as to why it's easier to transfigure something with similar names than non-similar names."

As the two discussed the Transfiguration theory over their meals, they both missed the looks of envy and sadness that their neighbor was shooting towards them.

!#!#!

"Damien, the ball's tonight and your telling me that you don't have anything to wear?" Hermione whispered as they sat down in Potions class. Damien looked at her sheepishly. "Sorry Mione, I've just been busy."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "With what?"

"Trying to figure about what the second task is about." The obvious reply caused Hermione to glance down at her empty cauldron, as if her parents had just reprimanded her. "Sorry, I forgot."

Damien cut his eyes to her, "Lucky you."

Severus entered the classroom at that moment, cutting the two friends' conversation short. "Just because the Yule Ball is this evening, do not think you will get any slack in class today." He snarled out as he passed Lavender Brown and Parviti Patil, two Gryffindors who had yet to get their supplies out.

Damien smiled as they rushed to get set up; at least he could always count on his godfather to act normal, in spite of the blasted tournament.

The rest of class was spent brewing calming draughts for the Infirmary; Madame Pomfrey was in serious need of them thanks to several anxious fifth and seventh year students.

Damien didn't think about the ball again until that night, when he was patiently waiting in the Common Room for his date to arrive; his black dress robes the most elegant fabric in the room until the door to Hermione's dormitory opened and she descended the spiral staircase.

If Damien didn't know Hermione as well as he did then he would have thought she was someone else climbing down the staircase, but as it was he was able to spot his best friend the moment she reached the bottom and stood waiting for him, her smile shifting uneasily at the whispers that suddenly filled the room.

It was apparent that the Gryffindor know-it-all had worked really hard on her appearance for the ball. She had done something with her hair; it was no longer bushy but sleek and shiny, and twisted up into an elegant knot at the back of her head. She was wearing robes of floaty, periwinkle-blue material, and she was holding herself differently, somehow-or maybe it was merely the absence of the twenty or so books she usually had slung over her back.

The whispers continued as Damien walked up next to her and gave her a smile. Hermione smiled back and gratefully took the arm he offered to her before following him out of the common room. While Damien understood why people were impressed by his date's appearance, he didn't think it should have caused that much of a stir.

The two walked down to the great hall in companionable silence, both just ready for the ball to start so they could dance and be done with the whole fiasco. As they entered the entrance hall Professor McGonagall walked into their path, her green tartan dress robes swishing stiffly as she moved.

"Mr. Malfoy, I'm so glad you finally decided to show up." The transfiguration professor said, her gaze hard. "You're the last champion to arrive. Please go join the others so the ball can begin." She continued, gesturing towards a small group of people standing several feet away from the great hall doors.

Damien nodded his head and silently led Hermione away from their Head of House. They reached the other champions and Damien had to fight the urge not to sneer at the lot of them, especially Viktor Krum, who it seemed could not keep his eyes off of Hermione.

"Her…Hermione? Is that you?" a soft voice asked from behind the assembled champions causing Damien and Hermione to turn and glance in the direction it came from. Standing only a few feet away was a bored looking Draco and a surprised Pansy clutching his arm.

Once Hermione saw whom the voice belonged to she gave a swift smile before walking over to the waiting couple, leaving Damien standing next to still gawking Krum.

"Pansy? You look great." Hermione said as she drew closer, her eyes skimming over her friend's frilly pale pink dress before they trailed over her arm and to Draco's face. Their eyes locked momentarily before Draco looked away, his head swinging slightly upwards, as if trying to convey superiority over her. This action caused Hermione to stop her progression towards them and look at him with an affronted look on her face.

But before any words could be shared Professor McGonagall appeared from behind Damien and quickly ushered Draco and Pansy into the Great Hall leaving the group of champions and their dates to anxiously await the music that would signal their entrance to the hall, and to the dance that would follow.

Hermione shook her head before she turned around and walked back over to Damien, her eyes not meeting his as they crossed arms and got in line behind the other champions. As the music began playing from behind the doors Damien heard someone begin whispering next to him. When he turned his head in the direction it was originating from he was surprised to see it coming from Hermione. Her head was still staring straight ahead but her mouth was moving rapidly. Before Damien could ask her any questions the doors opened and the champions ahead of them began their precession into the Great Hall.

"Come on Damien." Hermione whispered as Cho and Cedric nudged them from behind. Damien nodded and glanced at her before following Krum and his date into the hall, his eyes widened once he realized what exactly she had been whispering. Her once beautiful periwinkle blue dress was now a soft baby pink.

Damien shook his head in amazement as everyone in the Great Hall applauded once they all entered and started walking up towards a large round table at the top of the Hall, where the judges were sitting. The walls of the Hall had all been covered in sparkling sliver frost, with hundreds of garlands of mistletoe and ivy crossing the starry black ceiling. The House tables had vanished; instead, there were about a hundred smaller, lantern-lit ones, each seating about a dozen people.

Damien concentrated on not cursing the Headmaster as they neared the top table, his eyes catching a hold of Ron sitting at a nearby table with…Valora. Damien swallowed the anger he felt bubbling up as he saw Valora give Ron a soft smile and place her small hand on his arm. He turned his eyes back up to the head table in time to see Dumbledore smile happily out at them, but Karkaroff wore a very distinct expression on his face, one quite similar to the look Draco had given Hermione moments prior. Ludo Bagman, tonight in robes of bright purple with large yellow stars, was clapping as enthusiastically as any of the students; and Madam Maxime, who had changed her usual uniform of black satin for a flowing gown of lavender silk, was applauding politely. But, Mr. Crouch, Damien noticed curiously, was not there. The fifth seat at the table was occupied by Percy Weasley.

The champions took their seats at the top table with the professors and ordered their meal Beauxbatons style, by menus placed atop glittering gold plates. Damien and Hermione ate their dinner in a companionable silence, with Damien thinking about why she changed the color of her dress, and why, more importantly, was Valora touching and flirting with Ron? Did she like him or something?

When all of the food was consumed, Dumbledore stood up and asked the students to do the same. Then, with a wave of his wand, all the tables zoomed back along the walls leaving the floor clear, and then he conjured a raised platform into existence along the right wall. A set of drums, several guitars, a lute, a cello, and some bagpipes were set upon it.

Damien's eyebrows rose as he realized who was about to enter the hall; after all, only one band plays the bagpipes and guitars together. His conclusion, as well as most of the crowd's, was correct. The Weird Sisters trooped up onto the stage to wildly enthusiastic applause; they were all extremely hairy and dressed in black robes that had been artfully ripped and torn. They picked up their instruments and the lanterns on the other tables went out, leaving only the starry sky and the bright glow around the stage to illuminate the hall.

The Weird Sisters struck up a slow, mournful tune; all the champions stood and made their way to the middle of the room, directly in front of the playing band. Damien turned and gave Hermione a 'well, we better do this' smile and gently took her hand as his right settled on her waist. Hermione smiled back and the two suddenly found themselves revolving around the dance floor, easily avoiding the other champions as the rest of the assembled crowd watched.

It wasn't as bad as Damien thought it would be. Hermione was an excellent dancer and in all truth, Damien was enjoying the ball. Soon many of the watching people joined the champions once a new song started playing, causing the champions to no longer be the center of attention.

"Want to sit this one out?" Hermione asked, as the dance floor grew crowded. Damien looked away from the couple next to them to give her a nod, and yet he felt disappointed when she moved out of his hold and began leading them over to an empty table.

The two hadn't been seated long when they were approached by a very awkward looking couple; or at least that's what Damien thought of his best friend and little sister. Ron's gangly five foot eight stature just seemed to dwarf Valora's small frame, and it didn't help ease Damien's mind that they two of them couldn't seem to stop smiling at each other.

Before Damien could say anything to the couple Draco appeared and sneered at Ron. "Weasley, watch where you put your hands!"

Valora, startled by her brother's sudden voice, jumped out of Ron's embrace. Ron turned to face the angry blond "I don't see Valora complaining."

Valora blushed at his comment and refused to meet Draco's stunned eyes. "Valora?" The question hung in the air. Upon seeing that he wasn't going to be getting a response from the thirteen-year-old Draco narrowed his eyes. "Fine. Let him grope you for all I care!"

Valora's eyes shot to his but it was too late, Draco had turned and walked away in a fury, meeting Pansy back on the dance floor.

"How…how could he say that?" Valora asked, now facing a stunned Damien.

Damien slowly shook his head deciding that he wasn't about to make his sister's night any worse, especially since she had been having genuine fun with Ron. "I don't know Valora. Maybe he's just upset that his little sister is growing up?"

Valora snorted. "I'm more grown up than anyone knows"

Damien looked at her in confusion.

She noticed and waved it off. "It's nothing…. Now unless you have something to say about my date I believe I'm going to go back and dance."

Damien shook his head and watched as the awkward couple disappeared into the sea of bodies on the dance floor.

"Damien?" a soft voice to his right sounded causing him to tear his eyes away from his sister's twirling form. Hermione was staring at him patiently. "Would you care to go for a walk?"

Damien couldn't seem to say yes fast enough and soon the two were making their way across the entrance hall and out into the winter night. They walked in silence and simply enjoyed being away from the lions, the headmaster, and the blasted ball.

Three hours later signaled the end of the ball and found Damien and Hermione coming back inside the castle with snow covering their clothes. Draco, who was exiting the Great Hall with Pansy, stopped at stared at the pair of them. "What on earth happened to you?"

Hermione blushed and simply shook more snow out of her hair. "We got bored at the ball so we went for a walk outside…" Damien said, snow falling out of the bottom of his trouser leg. "Which ended in a massive snowball fight."

Pansy smiled at the two of them, "Sounds like it was fun. It couldn't have been worse than watching lovebirds all over the hall trying to suck each others faces off…"

Damien grimaced at the thought. "Much more enjoyable." He agreed before taking Hermione's shivering hand. "We best get up to our tower and change before we freeze."

Draco nodded and bid his brother goodnight. The two lions left the entrance hall, a pair of blue eyes watching with envy as they disappeared.

"Draco?"

Draco turned and looked at his date.

"Why were you watching Granger like that?"

Draco snorted. "I wasn't watching Granger like anything. I was simply making sure Damien got up the staircase safely. Wouldn't want him to slip or anything, what with all that snow thawing down his clothes."

Pansy didn't reply.

!#!#!

A month later Damien found himself alone, sitting amidst stacks of books in the library. Hermione was busy helping Greg and Vincent understand their transfiguration assignment down in the Slytherin common room and Draco was busy trying to make up for his behavior the night of the Yule ball to Valora. So far he had been unsuccessful.

A sneeze interrupted Damien's concentration. He looked up from the large tome in front of him. "What do you want Longbottom?" He snarled out upon seeing the pudgy Gryffindor standing off to the side of his table.

Neville, for his credit, only jumped five feet into the air. "Pro…Professor Moody wants to see you in your office."

Damien narrowed his eyes. Neville quickly seized up and left his table, intent on getting out of the glowering boy's sight as quickly as possible.

Damien smiled to himself before packing his books into his bag and leaving the library. He arrived at the Defense Against the Dark Art's classroom and continued past it. He rounded the corner and knocked at Professor Moody's office door.

He was greeted with a grunt and gesture to enter. As soon as the door was shut Professor Moody cast locking and silencing charms over the room.

Damien turned around instantly with his wand drawn. Moody looked at the piece of wood with a chuckle. "Put that away boy,"

The wand moved not an inch.

"What, going to blast an old friend?"

Damien's eyes narrowed. "Old friend, Professor? If I could I would give you to my aunt Bellatrix."

Professor Moody continued to smirk at him. "Good old Bella'?" He hobbled over to his chair and sat down with a thump. "I saw her just the other day, Azkaban doesn't suit her if I say so myself."

Damien stared at his Professor, not saying a word, his wand lowered slightly.

"But, for myself, I knew I had to get out of there….and so, one day me dear old mum dropped by and she couldn't bear to see me wasting away in a cell, dementors passing by every hour. So she convinced me dad to break me out…."

Professor Moody leaned forward in his chair. "Such a shame that that Longbottom boy is here, isn't it?"

Damien sucked in a breath before nearing dropped his wand. "Barty?"

"The one and the same my dear boy," Moody said, slapping his hand on the desk. "Good old polyjucie, isn't it." He finished with a wink.

The two sat in the office talking for several hours, Damien extremely curious as to how Barty Crouch Jr. bested Mad Eye Moody so he was able to impersonate him. Barty divulged his secret and mentioned some interesting ideas for the upcoming task.

!#!#!

On the morning of February 24th Damien was racing through the castle. He had overslept somehow and was about to be late for the second task. "Oy! Watch out!" He called out to a group of first years as he jumped down the remaining stairs that led to the entrance hall.

Once he reached the edge of the lake he slowed down long enough to call out to his brother, whose boat was just beginning to leave the shore. "Draco! Have you seen Valora?"

Draco shook his head, "Not since lunch yesterday. Why? What's the problem?"

Damien climbed into his own boat and magically propelled it so that it was even with his brother's. "I can't find her anywhere. I tried calling her on her mirror last night but she never answered."

Draco looked unease but he never got a chance to respond. The boats came to a halt at the floating platforms and Professor McGonagall was there to meet Damien.

"Hurry Mister Malfoy the task is about to start!"

Damien gave his brother an apologetic look before he followed his Head of House to the section that currently housed the other champions. It seemed that Damien wasn't the only champion that was stressed. Fleur was anxiously wringing her hands together and Cedric kept looking around the floating platforms in search of someone.

Damien approached his cousin as they awaited their instructions. "Is something wrong Fleur?"

At his voice Fleur looked at her younger cousin. "It's Gabrielle, she's missing. I have no idea where she could be…"

Damien nodded. Suddenly Ludo Bagman appeared beside them. "All right, Damien?" Bagman asked as he moved him and Fleur into position, spaced in intervals of ten feet with the other two champions.

"Fine Mister Bagman." Ludo gave his shoulder a squeeze before he returned to the judge's table; he pointed his wand at his throat as he had done at the World Cup, said "_Sonorus!" _and his voice boomed out across the dark water towards the floating stands.

"Well, all our champions are ready for the second task, which will start on my whistle. They have precisely an hour to recover what has been taken from them. On the count of three, then. One…two…_three!" _

The whistle echoed shrilly in the cold, still air; the stands erupted with cheers and applause; without looking to see what the other champions were doing, Damien pulled his shoes and socks off before diving into the water.

The gillyweed he shoved into his cheek as Bagman walked to the judges table slid down his throat like the ball of slime it was. Damien managed not to gag. It only took a few moments for the gillyweed to take effect, Damien felt the gills form on his neck and his feet elongate, almost like flippers.

He wasted no time in swimming deeper into the dark, foggy landscape. Small fish flickered past him like silver darts. Once or twice he thought he saw something larger moving ahead of him, but when he got nearer, he discovered it to be nothing but a large, blackened log, or a dense clump of weed.

Damien tried not to get worried as he continued swimming in what seemed like circles for twenty minutes. He was passing over vast expanses of black mud now, which swirled murkily as he disturbed the water. Then at long last, he heard a snatch of haunting mersong.

_"An hour long you'll have to look,_

_ And to recover what we took…"_

Damien swam faster and soon saw a large rock emerge out of the muddy water ahead. It had paintings of merpeople on it; they were carrying spears and chasing what looked like the giant squid. Damien swam on past the rock, following the mersong.

_"…your time's half gone, so tarry not_

_ Lest what you seek stays here to rot…"_

He came upon a cluster of crude stone dwelling stained with algae that began to loom on all sides. Here and there at the dark windows, Damien saw faces…faces that bore no resemblance at all to the mermaids in fairy tales.

The merpeople had grayish skin and long, wild, dark green hair. Their eyes were yellow, as were their broken teeth, and they wore thick ropes of pebbles around their necks. They leered at Damien as he swam past; one or two of them emerged from their caves to watch him better, their powerful, silver fish tails beating the water, spears clutched in their hands.

He came to what seemed like the town square, where a crowd of merpeople were floating, urging the champions towards them as they sang, and behind them rose a crude sort of statue, a gigantic merperson hewn from a boulder. Four people were bound tightly to the tail of the stone merperson.

Instantly Damien recognized two of the hostages. Tied at the edge of the merperson's tail were his sister Valora, and his cousin Gabrielle, their blonde hair floating eerily in the water. There were two more hostages tied next to Gabrielle that Damien paid no attention to. They had their own saviors coming after all.

Damien wasted no time in finding a sharp, jagged rock. He began to work on the ropes binding Valora, and after several minutes' hard work, they broke apart. Valora floated, unconscious, a few inches above the lake bottom, drifting a little in the ebb of the water.

He carefully embraced his sister and turned away from the awful looking statue. The merpeople that were gathered in the square gave him congratulatory looks as he swam past, his heart pounding in his chest as he raced to get his comatose sister out of the freezing water.

It wasn't long before Damien broke the water's shiny surface. As the gills on his neck disappeared Damien pulled his sister tighter into his arms and into the chilly air. In a matter of seconds Valora's eyes were open and she was gasping for air. While they swam to the platform amidst cheers from the crowd, Cedric and Krum emerged from the water's depths.

Damien pushed Valora gently onto the platform he had dived off of an hour earlier. "Damien?" Valora asked as he hoisted himself up beside her. "What's wrong with Fleur?"

In girl in question was wrapped in a large blanket next to Madame Maxime, who large hand was resting on her shoulders. It seemed as though Fleur had been recently crying, if her red blotchy face was anything to go by. She was looking around the water's surface, quietly mumbling to herself. "**Gabrielle….oh Gabrielle I'm so sorry."**

"I don't think she was able to finish…" Damien said, his hands rubbing warmth back into Valora's arms.

"Mister Malfoy! Come over here and bring the young miss with you!" said Madame Pomfrey. The Med-witch was standing at the back of the platform with several blankets. Damien smiled before he helped Valora stand. Once they were within arm's reach Madame Pomfrey seized Damien and wrapped him up so tightly in a blanket that he felt as though he was in a straitjacket, and forced a measure of very hot potion down his throat. Steam gushed out of his ears.

She approached Valora next and, slightly more gently, wrapped her up in an smaller blanket. As she made to get Valora's potion the young girl stopped her. "I can do it."

Madame Pomfrey smiled at her before handing her the potion. "Of course dear." Valora took the steaming potion and quickly downed it, her eyes closing tightly as steam left her ears.

Meanwhile Dumbledore was crouching at the edge of the platform, deep in conversation with what seemed to be the chief merperson, a particulary wild and ferocious-looking female. He was making the same sort of screechy noises that the merpeople made when they were above water; clearly Dumbledore could speak Mermish. Finally he straightened up, turned to his fellow judges, and said "A conference before we give the marks, I think."

The judges went into a huddle. As the discussed god knows what in Damien's opinion, the Chief Merperson appeared close to the edge of the platform once more, this time carrying a small blonde girl.

"Gabrielle!" Fleur broke free from the comforting hand on her shoulder and rushed over to her sister. The Chief merperson gently placed the unconscious girl on the platform before backing away. "Oh Gabrielle! Oh thank you so" Fleur said to the Chief as she pulled Gabrielle into her arms. The Chief merperson simply nodded her head before disappearing back into the water's depths.

Madame Pomfrey wasted no time in reaching the freezing girl and wrapping her in a heated blanket.

Suddenly Ludo Bagman's magically amplified voice boomed out beside them , making them all jump, and causing the crowds in the floating stands to grow quiet. "Ladies and gentlemen, we have reached our decision. Merchieftainess Murcus has told us exactly what happened at the bottom of the lake, and we have therefore decided to award marks out of fifty for each of the champions, as follows…"

"Fleur Delacour, though she demonstrated excellent use of the Bubble-Head Charm, was attacked by grindylows as she approached her goal, and failed to retrieve her hostage. We award her twenty-five points."

Applause from the stands.

"I deserve zero," said Fleur throatily, shaking her magnificent head.

"Cedric Diggory, who also used the Bubble-Head Charm, was second to return with his hostage, though he returned one minute outside the time limit of an hour." Enormous cheers from the Hufflepuffs in the crowd. "We therefore award him forty-seven points."

"Victor Krum used an incomplete form of Transfiguration, which was nevertheless effective, and was third to return with his hostage. We award him forty points."

Karkaroff clapped particularly hard, looking very superior.

"Damien Malfoy used gillyweed to great effect," Bagman continued. "He returned first with his hostage and within the time limit. Thus we award him Fifty points." The cheers that exploded from the stands were enough to shake Damien.

"The third and final task will take place at dusk on the twenty-fourth of June," continued Bagman. "The champions will be notified of what is coming precisely one month beforehand. Thank you all for your support of the champions."

It was over. Madame Pomfrey began herding the champions and hostages to the awaiting boats that would take them back to shore. Damien sat with Valora in silence as their boat glided across the water.

Draco, Hermione, and the rest of their gang were waiting for them on shore. "You were amazing," Draco confined once they were standing next to them.

Damien smiled at his brother, but he was simply too tired to reply.

The group joined the other students in the trek back to the castle, walking in relative silence.

When the first students entered the doors to the castle something unexpected happened. Screams began to filter out from inside. In a matter of seconds, Professor McGonagall, who had been one of the first to enter the castle, started ordering the students to stop, to go back out onto the grounds. Chaos ensured as the students pushed each other back, trying to obey the strict professor's orders.

"Albus!" McGonagall called out, her voice strained.

Dumbledore maneuvered through the crowd and was at her side in a second.

"Albus it's happened again." Minerva whispered, but it managed to carry out across the grounds.

Dumbledore didn't say a word. He walked over to the doors and slipped inside, leaving the shocked Transfiguration Professor to stand guard.

Damien looked at his brother as the minutes passed and the Headmaster did not reemerge. Finally the doors opened wide and the Headmaster stood there, sweat glistening on his brow.

"I'm afraid nothing can be done." Professor McGonagall's breath hitched. "Since the students must enter to get to their dormitories…" Dumbledore left the rest unsaid as he moved out of the students' way.

Slowly the students began to enter the entrance hall and once Damien's group entered it was blindly obvious as to what caused the panic. The panic that now seemed eerily reminiscent of his second year.

Written across the doors to the Great Hall, almost from wall to wall, stood the words "The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the Heir, Beware." Blood dripped onto the stones below.


	41. Chapter Forty: The Final Task

Chapter Forty: The Final Task

June couldn't come fast enough. After the second task the students were all to eager for the triwizard tournament to be over and for the Hogwarts Express to take them back to London, far away from the Chamber of Secrets and the mysterious heir of slytherin.

If it wasn't a requirement that the delegations from Beauxbatons and Drumstrang had to stay at the hosting school during the tournaments entirety Damien and Draco would had had to bid their sister goodbye the night of the second task. As it was both delegations confined themselves to their carriage and ship respectfully, only appearing in the Great Hall for meals, or so they thought.

Unbeknownst to Damien and Draco, Valora was rarely in the Beauxbatons carriage. Her days were usually spent in the company of her boyfriend Ron, and today was no exception.

"Hey Valora," Ron whispered as he entered their secret hideaway, a cozy room on the seventh floor near a tapestry depicting trolls trying to ballet dance.

From inside the dimly lit room Valora smiled and motioned for him to join her on the couch. The lanky redhead crossed the room and sat down beside her, their thighs brushing briefly. Valora blushed faintly before she leaned over and kissed Ron lightly on the lips.

Ron blushed at the kiss and his girlfriend's lack of shyness. The kiss wasn't anything serious, just a light kiss, but Valora knew if her brothers found out Ron would need to be careful. Valora knew this, and yet she really didn't care. After all that she had been through she felt she deserved some happiness. Happiness she found in the form of redheaded Ronald Weasley.

"Ready to start on your charms homework?"

Ron nodded unenthusiastically and the two proceeded to work on homework the rest of the night, stealing random looks at one another before it was time to part ways and head to the Great Hall for dinner.

!#!#!

_ Tender lips placed a soft kiss on Valora as a hand glided down her back to rest on her waist. Valora felt content and fulfilled. The lips moved away to reveal a shock of red hair and clear blue eyes staring back at her. _

!#!#!

_ Ron leaned over the table and patted his sister's hand. Ginny looked up from her plate and gave him a smile that didn't reach her dark, puffy eyes. _

!#!#!

Valora woke up the morning of the third task and quickly dressed, eager to meet up with her brothers. As she was French braiding her hair Eris walked into their room. **"Valora, I heard some Hogwarts' students talking about the Champions. Apparently their families will be arriving after breakfast and will be staying until the task tonight. I bet your parents will be coming to support your brother."**

Valora turned away from the mirror. "**Come on then, lets go find my brothers."** She picked up her hat and cloak and led the way out of their room and the carriage. The two friends walked across the grounds in silence, both lost in thought. Valora found Damien sitting at the Slytherin table with Hermione and Pansy.

" Valora, did you hear the news?" Hermione asked once the two girls were seated across from them.

"About the Champions families coming to the castle after breakfast? Yes I heard."

Hermione seemed to deflate slightly, as she was prone to do when she was unable to finish her line of thought. Valora smiled at her, "Eris just told me."

She turned to Damien, "Where's Draco?"

Damien blushed. "He is with Severus."

Valora raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Well, he and Ron got into a fight before you arrived. Draco is convinced that you are still seeing each other." Damien finished with a laugh and Hermione and Pansy shared a smile, which vanished just as quickly as it appeared at the look on Valora's face.

"We are still together."

The laughter left Damien's eyes. The appearance of Professor McGonagall halted his retort. "Mister Malfoy, if you would follow me please." Damien stood up and motioned for Valora to follow.

"I'm sorry Mister Malfoy, but only Champions can come to the antechamber to see their family. Miss Malfoy will have to wait until later." Professor McGonagall said, not noticing who was now standing behind her.

"Minerva, I'm certain the other Champions will not object to Miss Malfoy's presence. After all, she should have been the Beauxbatons champion." Severus' voice was cold as he looked at his colleague.

Minerva turned around and seemed to challenge Severus for a moment before she finally said "Very well Severus. I'm sure you will have no problem escorting them to the antechamber while I find Mister Diggory." Without waiting for his curt nod she disappeared in search of the seventh year champion.

Severus turned back to look at the assembled group. "Damien, Valora."

Without another word he turned and led the way to the antechamber, directly behind the staff table. Hermione and Pansy watched them leave before returning to notes to finish studying for their History of Magic exam. Eris decided to eat breakfast since she was already in the Great Hall. Once she finished she bid the girls goodbye and left, presumably back to the Beauxbatons carriage.

Damien and Valora refused to meet each other's eyes as Severus stopped them outside the door. "You will find Draco already inside." Severus smirked at the looks on their faces. Without another word he pushed the door open and gestured them inside.

Viktor Krum was over in a corner, conversing with his dark-haired mother and father in rapid Bulgarian. On the other side of the room, Fleur was jabbering away in French to her mother. Fleur's little sister, Gabrielle, was holding her mother's hand. She waved to Damien and Valora, who waved back, grinning. They saw Draco standing next to the fireplace, their mother and father just emerging from the green flames. As soon as they adjusted their robes they locked eyes on their children.

"Damien, Draco, Valora." Narcissa said, her words stoic.

Without a word the siblings knew something was wrong. They glanced at their father, who was looking down at his watch. Upon seeing whatever it was he was searching for Lucius turned to Narcissa. "I believe Severus is waiting for us."

Narcissa nodded before pulling out a satchel and motioning for the siblings to come closer. Damien, Draco, and Valora gathered around their mother, who held out the satchel. "Go to Severus' chambers." The siblings reached into the bag and pulled out handfuls of floo powder. They proceeded to floo to their godfather's rooms and were soon joined by their parents.

"I was beginning to wonder if you were coming." A drawl sounded from the doorway on their right.

Narcissa glanced in Severus' direction but said nothing. She swiftly enveloped her children in a hug, running her fingers through their hair. "How I've missed you."

For a moment nothing else mattered. There was no threat to their safety, no visions, no jealous brothers. For a moment they were just kids with their mother. It ended abruptly. Lucius walked over to Severus and raised one of his sleeves. They began conversing in low tones, setting Damien on edge.

"What's going on?" he asked, breaking away from Narcissa gently.

Lucius turned to him, sleeve still raised. It was instantly clear as to what was going on. The once pale and blurry dark mark was plainly visible, red and raised from the magic awakening within it.

"Something is happening. It seems our Lord is not as gone as we believed."

!#!#!

That evening they ventured out of severus' chambers and they returned to the Great Hall for the feast. Ludo Bagman and Cornelius Fudge had joined the staff table now. Bagman looked quite cheerful, but Cornelius Fudge, who was sitting next to Madame Maxime, looked stern and was not talking.

Madame Maxime was in deep conversation with a cloaked figure that was standing next to her chair. The pair seemed to come to an agreement as the cloaked figure quickly nodded before leaving through the antechamber door behind Madame Maxime's chair.

Over at the Slytherin table Draco sat between Lucius and Narcissa, who Damien could tell were slightly uncomfortable at the passing stares. To everyone else they looked bored at the proceedings. Damien was forced to sit at the Gryffindor table and endure the well-wishers who passed by without a thought. Hermione gave his hand a squeeze and tired to get him to stop glaring at the first years.

"Damien, you are scaring them." Hermione whispered, her tone gentle.

Damien looked away from the table across from him. "Huh?

Hermione sighed, "You're scaring the Hufflepuffs."

"Really?" Damien looked back and gave a laugh when one first year jumped and knocked his treacle tart over. Hermione smiled at her friend.

As the enchanted ceiling overhead began to fade from blue to a dusky purple, Dumbledore rose to his feet at the staff table, and silence fell.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, in five minutes' time, I will be asking you to make your way down to the Quidditch field for the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament. Will the champions please follow Mr. Bagman down to the stadium now."

Hermione leaned over and gave Damien a quick hug before he stood from the table. Lucius and Narcissa gave him a brief smile while Draco raised his goblet in luck. Damien left the lions and joined the other champions as they headed out of the Great Hall, as all of the students applauded them.

"Feeling alright Damien?" Bagman asked as they went down the stone steps onto the grounds. "Confident?"

Damien gave Ludo an acid look. "I'm okay." He was more than prepared magically for whatever lay in wait in the maze, he was just concerned that he might fail and disgrace his family name. Damien shivered at the thought.

They walked onto the Quidditch field, which was now completely unrecognizable. A twenty foot-high hedge ran all the way around the edge of it. There was a gap right in front of them: the entrance to the vast maze.

Five minutes later the stand had begun to fill; the air was full of excited voices and the rumbling of feet as the hundreds of students filed into their seats. The sky was a deep, clear blue now, and the first stars were starting to appear. Hagrid, Professor Moody, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Flitwick came walking into the stadium and approached Bagman and the Champions.

"We are going to be patrolling the outside of the maze," said Professor McGonagall to the champions, "If you get into difficulty, and wish to be rescued, send red sparks into the air, and one of us will come and get you, do you understand?"

The champions nodded.

"Off you go, then!" said Bagman brightly to the four patrollers. Professor Moody met Damien's eyes briefly before the four of them walked away in different directions, to station themselves around the maze. Bagman now pointed his wand at his throat, muttered "_Sonorus"_, and his magically magnified voice echoed into the stands.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the third task of the Triwizard Tournament is about to begin! Let me remind you how the points currently stand! In first place with ninety-five points is Mr. Damien Malfoy! And in second place with eighty-five points is Mr. Cedric Diggory, both from Hogwarts School!" The cheers and applause sent birds from the forbidden forest fluttering into the darkening sky. "In third place, with eighty points- Mr. Viktor Krum, of Drumstrang Institute!" More applause. "And in fourth place- Miss Fleur Delacour, of Beauxbatons Academy!"

Damien could just make out Valora and Draco cheering for Fleur politely halfway up the Slytherin stands.

"So…on my whistle, Damien will enter the maze!" said Bagman. "Three- two- one!" He gave a short whistle, and Damien hurried deep into the maze.

The towering hedges cast black shadows across the path, and, whether because they were so tall and thick or because they had been enchanted, the sound of the surrounding crowd was silenced the moment he entered the maze. After about fifty yards, he reached a fork. Bagman's whistle sounded signaling Cedric's entrance into the maze. Damien took the left path and proceeded down a deserted path.

Turn after turn Damien met no obstacles blocking his way. During his venture down various paths Viktor and Fleur finally joined them in the maze. Damien checked behind him on several occasions as he continued to meet no foes on his path. It was slightly unnerving. Wasn't there supposed to be challenges inside the maze?

The maze was growing darker with every passing minute as the sky overhead deepened to navy. He reached a second fork. He hoped the next path he chose had a challenge otherwise this was turning out to be the worst task yet.

The path ahead was empty too. It seemed the maze was luring him into a false sense of security that was broken by a scream that shattered the silence.

"Fleur!" Damien yelled, his wand now aloft with light.

There was silence. He stared all around him. What happened to her? Her scream seemed to have come from somewhere ahead.

Once again he came to a junction of two paths and looked around for some sign of Fleur. He was sure it had been she who had screamed. Was she all right? There was no sign of red sparks- was she able to get out of trouble or was she unable to reach her wand?

Damien took the right fork with a feeling of increasing unease…but at the same time he couldn't help thinking, _One Champion down…._

He met nothing for almost ten minutes, but kept running into dead ends. He finally found a new path and was running unobstructed when he heard something on the path near him that made him stop dead.

"What are you doing?" yelled Cedric's voice, "What the hell d'ya think you're doing?"

And then Damien heard Krum's voice.

"Crucio!"

The air was suddenly full of Cedric's yells. Damien grimaced before starting down the path. "I'm sorry," he whispered. As Cedric's screams continued he stopped and shot red sparks into the air before he quickly running down the path. Hopefully a professor would find them soon.

If the professors took out both Krum and Diggory then the cup was as good as his. Every so often he hit a dead end, but the increasing darkness made him feel sure he was getting near the heart of the maze. Then as he strode down a long, straight path, he saw movement and his beam of light hit an extraordinary creature. It was a sphinx. It had the body of an over-large lion: great clawed paws and a long yellowish tail ending in a brown tuft. Its head, however, was that of a woman. She turned her long, almond shaped eyes upon Damien as he approached. He raised his wand.

"You are very near your goal. The quickest way is past me."

Damien lowered his wand. "I have to answer a riddle?"

The sphinx nodded. "Answer on your first guess- I let you pass. Answer wrongly- I attack. Remain silent- I will let you walk away unscathed."

"Okay," he said, "Can I hear the riddle?"

The sphinx sat down upon her hind legs, in the very middle of the path, and recited:

"_First think of the person who lives in disguise,_

_Who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies,_

_Next, tell me what's always the last thing to mend,_

_The middle of middle and end of the end?_

_And finally give me the sound often heard_

_During the search for a hard-to-find word._

_Now string them together, and answer me this,_

_Which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?"_

Damien simply stared at her while he processed the riddle, wishing that he had his brother there to help him. A person who lives in disguise…. deals in secrets…. last thing to mend…. the sound heard in a search for a hard to find word…creature you would be unwilling to kiss…

Damien closed his eyes as he pieced the riddle together. Spy…d…er….Spy…d…er. He opened his eyes and took a step towards the sphinx. "A creature I would be unwilling to kiss is a spider!"

The sphinx smiled broadly. She got up, stretched her front legs, and then moved aside for him to pass. Damien gave her a bow before he rushed down the path, already feigning a guess as to what lay ahead. He took the path on his right and saw a light ahead. The Triwizard Cup was gleaming on a plinth a hundred yards away.

Damien smirked before he used his own spell and disappeared from sight. He carefully edged down the path and managed to make it into the clearing with the cup. Just as he was about to grab the cup Cedric ran up the path Damien had just cleared. Unfortunately Cedric was not as careful as Damien, his lit wand attracted the very thing Damien feared. From overtop the hedge on Cedric's right an acromantula appeared. Cedric, who was still shaky from the Cruciatus curse, dropped his wand in surprise.

Damien did the only thing he could do. He grabbed the Triwizard cup and ended the task.

Instantly the advancing spider disappeared and the hedges that formed the maze began to shrink until Damien could see the stands. The applause was deafening.

"The Triwizard Tournament is over!" Bagman's voice managed to drown out the cheers. "The Triwizard Champion is Damien Malfoy!" If anything the cheers grew louder. Damien smiled broadly as he held the cup into the air.

The next moments were a blur. Cedric came up and congratulated him. Bagman, Fudge, and Professor Dumbledore then surrounded him. He received his 1,000-galleon prize money and got his picture taken by a man dancing around with a large camera.

The stands emptied out and Damien managed to get to his family, whom were all waiting eagerly. "You did great!" Valora squealed, causing Narcissa to give her a look. Damien smiled back. "It was too easy. The only challenge I faced was a sphinx."

Draco gave his brother a look that clearly said he was bonkers. "Just a sphinx?"

Damien smiled and nodded.

The Malfoy's talked for a few moments longer before they started to follow the crowd back to the castle. As they neared the doors Damien was reminded of the end of the second task. Something didn't feel right. He shot a look at Draco who looked uneasy. They met eyes and seemed to share the same thought. Something was very wrong.

Screams began to filter out of the castle as the first to arrive entered the Entrance Hall. Lucius rushed to the castle while Narcissa held Damien, Draco, and Valora back. "Wait until your father returns." She whispered.

It didn't take long for Lucius to return. He pulled Narcissa aside and told her what happened out of earshot of the siblings. Shock laced her face once he leaned away.

Up at the stone steps of the castle Professor Dumbledore stopped the procession inside.

"Prefects! Assemble your houses and wait by the doors. Drumstrang and Beauxbatons students, your Headmaster and Headmistress are waiting for you in your designated quarters. Guests, I'm afraid you will have to leave by way of the Gate. Thank you for your attendance at the Triwizard Tournament. Professors, I require your assistance immediately."

Dumbledore's voice was direct and demanding. Valora was quickly ushered to her carriage and the Prefects were shouting trying to get their houses together.

During the chaos Damien turned back to his parents, only to find his father gone. Narcissa gave a strained smile. "I have to go sweetheart. I will owl you tomorrow." Damien tried to get his mother to stay longer, to explain what happened, but she too was soon out of sight in the throng of scared students.

It wasn't long before Draco was soon pulled away and waiting with his fellow Slytherins. Damien sighed before he pushed through the crowd and managed to find Hermione and Ron, both looking confused and frazzled.

The houses were forced to stand outside for half an hour once they were assembled before the professors emerged grim faced. They proceeded to allow the houses inside one at a time. Finally it was Gryffindor's turn to go and the line began to enter the castle. Once Damien was inside he noticed where the problem had been.

Professor Dumbledore was standing with his back to them, his wand aloft. Thick black clouds floated between him and the Great Hall doors, obstructing them from view.

Damien shook his head and followed his house up to their tower.

Later that night Severus joined the other professors in the Entrance Hall.

"What are we going to do Albus?" Minerva asked, her wand shaking ever so. Dumbledore turned away from the writing on the doors. "As soon as Severus arrives we will get the doors cleaned."

Severus stepped out of the shadows and caught the Headmaster's gaze. "Speaking of Severus, I believe we can begin now."

All of the Professors gathered around the doors and began to clear the blood off of the Great Hall doors. It didn't take long before the words disappeared.

Tired, Severus turned to Minerva. "Who was taken Minerva?" She turned to him with tears in her eyes. "Ginny Weasley."

Severus placed a hand on her shoulder for a moment before he bid everyone goodnight and began the lengthy walk back to his chambers. Try as he may he was unable to rid his mind of the bloody words written across the doors, just as he could never rid himself of the dark mark that was burning on his arm. He increased his pace.

"_The Dark Lord has risen._

_Her body will lie in the Chamber forever."_


	42. Chapter Forty-One: The New Professor

Chapter Forty-one: The New Professor

"I'm so happy you decided to join us Severus." The words echoed around the cavernous room. The figure that had entered moments before continued its procession to the large circle of cloaked figures. Once he joined the circle he knelt down.

"My lord."

Several minutes passed before the other figure spoke. "Rise Severus and join your brothers." Severus rose and fell back a step, blending into the circle of deatheaters.

"Thirteen years…thirteen years since we last met. Yet you answer my call as though it were yesterday…we are still united under the Dark Mark, then!" Severus watched the man before him speak, and felt his sense of worth return.

"Or are we?" The question hung in the air like fog. "Lucius!" A cloaked figure on Severus' right stepped forward. "My lord?"

"Tell me where are Bellatrix, Rodolphus, and Rabasten Lestrange?"

Lucius lowered his hood and spoke somewhat proudly. "They currently reside in Azkaban my lord, for the torture of Frank and Alice Longbottom."

Voldemort smiled, "Why did they feel it necessary to torture them bad enough to land into Azkaban?"

Lucius shifted slightly. "Years ago Aurors invaded my home and tried to take all of the gathered children away with them to the ministry. When we refused to let them near our children Frank Longbottom shot the killing curse at my daughter, but Bellatrix's son stepped in and took the curse. Mayhem broke out and while we were fighting the Aurors Alice Longbottom managed to hit Bellatrix with a slicing hex that cut her abdomen nearly in half. It, unfortunately, killed her unborn child. After this Bellatrix's magic broke and she proceeded to torture Alice into insanity."

The silence was deafening. Voldemort began to walk the circle, his demeanor drastically changed. Lucius took a step back and waited for him to respond.

"It seems our first mission has been decided." Voldemort finally said, coming to a stop in the center of the circle, his scarlet eyes blazing.

!#!#!

"Damien! Damien!"

Damien stopped his conversation with Hermione and looked at the approaching figure expectantly. Ron rushed over to them from the portrait hole. "I can't find Ginny anywhere, have you seen her?"

Damien shook his head. "Sorry Ron, but I haven't seen Ginny in a while." Hermione nodded in agreement.

Ron sighed and sat down in the empty armchair. Hermione was the first to notice the arrival of Professor McGonagall. "Hello Professor." McGonagall gave her a nod.

"Mister Weasley, could you get your brothers and follow me please. The Headmaster wishes to see you."

"Er…sure thing professor." Ron got up from the chair and went in search of Fred and George. McGonagall gave Damien and Hermione a parting glance before she left the common room.

"What do you think that was about?"

"No idea." They didn't think anymore about it, instead continuing their conversation about the upcoming summer holidays.

"Damien, isn't that your mother's owl?" Damien turned to the window. The owl in question flew around the room before landing on his leg. Damien nodded and took the letter attached to the owl's leg. "Thank you."

The owl nipped at his fingers affectionately before flying away. Damien looked at the letter for a moment before he opened it, breaking through the thick emerald seal.

"Dearest Damien,

I apologize for departing so quickly last night, but it was for everyone's safety that your father and I left the grounds. Last night, during the tournament, a student was taken, attacked, and killed. There was a message written in her blood on the Great Hall doors. I cannot explain any further my love, but know everything will be explained to you when you return home next week.

Love,  
Mother."

Damien held the letter limply. "I know why Dumbledore needs to speak with Ron." At Hermione's questioning gaze he handed her the letter. "Oh god, Ginny."

!#!#!

"Be sure to owl me, I'm sure that father won't mind if you want to come and visit this summer." Damien said as he and Hermione walked off of the train and onto the platform.

"Alright. Have a good summer Damien. Tell Draco I said bye, okay?" Hermione asked, her trunk now in her hand. Damien nodded, kissed her check, and parted ways in search of his brother.

"There you are brother. Come along, father is waiting." Draco said, once Damien found him waiting halfway down the platform. Damien increased his pace and the brothers walked to the end of the platform where Lucius stood waiting with Draco's trunk.

"I was beginning to wonder. Damien give me your trunk." Lucius said, his voice cold and curt. Damien handed over his trunk, which was promptly shrunk along with Draco's and placed in Lucius' cloak pocket. He held out his arm and the brothers grabbed onto it tightly. The next moment they were in the stark white apparation room in their manor.

"Now you two need to get ready for dinner. We will explain what happened to your classmate after we eat." Damien and Draco nodded and left the room, enjoying the long walk to their rooms. Once they reached the top of the stairs Valora was waiting for them at her door.

"Hey." Instead of receiving a reply, she was crushed into hugs by her older and much larger brothers.

"So, do you know what going on?" she asked once she was free. "Mother won't explain what happened that night at Hogwarts."

Draco shrugged. "She just told me someone was killed." Damien nodded. Valora's eyes widened. "Do you know who it was?"

Draco and Damien shared a look. "No, not really."

Valora looked between them knowing they knew who it was, but she didn't push the matter. The three separated just long enough to change into their robes. Damien was the last to emerge, seifer around his neck.

"We better get to the dinner or mother will kill us." Valora and Damien nodded and they hurried down to the dining hall. Lucius and Narcissa were already at the table. "Right on time." The siblings gave a smile and sat down.

Dinner started with idle conversations and ended with anxious looks between the siblings. Lucius stood and began pacing the length of the table. "The other night at the castle there was an attack on a student. This attack, as unfortunate as it is, has helped bring back our lord."

Draco shot Damien a look.

"Who was the student?" Valora asked. Lucius stopped pacing and looked at her.

"A blood traitor named Ginny Weasley." Valora managed to contain her shock. The doors to the dining hall opened and Severus and Sirius walked in.

"Good evening." Sirius said as he gave his godchildren hugs. Valora smiled at him, her anger at his abandonment finally gone.

"The Dark Lord is back and wishes to meet the three of you." Lucius continued once the new arrivals were seated. "He has set a meeting for Christmas break." Damien, Draco, and Valora nodded. "Of course father."

"Is he going to mark us?" Valora asked concern evident.

Lucius shook his head. "No my dear, he will not mark you until you turn seventeen. He knows there is a possibility of discovery whilst at Hogwarts." Upon receiving nods of understand he dismissed them from the room.

They thanked them before they stood from the table. Lucius and Narcissa began a quiet discussion with Severus and Sirius. Valora leaned on Damien as they were walking "I wanted to thank you for not telling mother and father about me and Ron." Damien smiled.

"Valora, a word please." Back at the table the conversation had come to a halt. Valora closed her eyes as she turned around. Why couldn't I have kept my mouth shut?

Draco and Damien gave her weak smiles as they were ordered out, leaving her in the company of four angry adults.

!#!#!

Several weeks past after Valora received a reprimand for dating a blood traitor and it was finally time to go back to Hogwarts.

"Mom, where is Valora? Isn't she going to tell us goodbye?" Draco asked upon arriving in the apparation room. Narcissa looked over at her eldest. "She is wrapping up some lose ends for school at the moment."

Damien looked up from his familiar. "But she graduated two weeks ago from Beauxbatons. What could she possibly be doing that's school related?"

Narcissa smiled. "Stop worrying darling, you will get to see her before classes start."

Draco and Damien let the matter drop for the time being. Once Lucius arrived their trunks were shrunk and they bid their mother goodbye. The noise on the platform caused Lucius to part quickly, after wishing them a good year at the castle.

Now alone on the platform the brothers went in search of their friends and an empty compartment. They found the compartment first so they settled in, knowing that their friends would search for them instead. True to form, Pansy found them first.

"Have you heard the news? About -" she looked around, "the Dark Lord?"

Draco nodded. "Wait until everyone gets here." Pansy nodded before sitting next to Damien.

Slowly the others joined them. Once Theodore entered Draco locked the door and pulled the curtain shut.

"Ginny Weasley was killed the night of the third task. Her death was used to bring back the Dark Lord." Next to Pansy Hermione shifted uncomfortably. "Doesn't he want to kill all of the muggles and muggleborns?"

All eyes turned to her. Finally it was Damien who spoke. "He doesn't want to kill them, but he doesn't want them to know about us. Thus, we would have to break all contact with the muggle world, which will be especially hard for muggleborns…. I'm not entirely sure what he's plan will be, but I don't believe it is mass murder."

Before the conversation could continue there was a knock on the compartment door. Hermione stood up and looked out of the curtains, she quickly shushed everyone before opening the door to reveal an unkempt looking Ron. "Hey guys."

The conversation never returned to the attack or the dark lord, everyone knowing that Ron didn't need to hear about either.

Once they arrived at Hogsmeade station the group was split into two groups, Draco and the other Slytherins went into one carriage and Damien, Hermione, and Ron in another. As Damien was about to shut the door a small girl with long blonde hair appeared.

"Can I join you Damien?"

Damien locked eyes with the girl, "Sure thing Luna." It had been several years since he had seen her at the ball, and she looked entirely the same, save for the butterbeer bottle cap necklace around her neck. He helped her inside and sat down next to Hermione.

"This is Luna Lovegood, she's an old friend of Valora's. Luna this is Hermione-" Hermione smiled. "And Ron." He gave a half-hearted smile.

"Hello" Luna smiled back dreamily. She reached into her bag and pulled out a magazine that she promptly turned upside down.

"Er…what's she doing?" Ron asked none too quietly. Damien glared, "She's reading The Quibbler, he father owns it."

The air became tense as Ron shifted uneasily under his friend's glare. Hermione looked between the two of them and rolled her eyes. She turned to Luna, "Did you have a good summer Luna?"

Luna looked up, "Oh yes, quite enjoyable really." Luna turned to Damien unexpectedly. "Did you see the Thestrals?"

Slowly Damien nodded. "Yeah, I've seen them since first year."

Luna nodded. "Me too."

Hermione and Ron sat bewildered. What on earth were they talking about? Luna smiled again before retreating back under her magazine.

Rattling and swaying, the carriages moved in convoy up the road. Hogwarts castle loomed ever closer: a towering mass of turrets, jet-black against the dark sky, here and there a window blazing fiery bright above them.

The carriages jingled to a halt near the stone steps leading up to the oak front doors and Damien got out first. Luna's question caused his eyes to turn to the large, winged black skeletal horses that pulled the carriages. Next to him Luna stood, her eyes locked on the creatures. "Kind of beautiful, aren't' they?"

Damien nodded. Beautiful wasn't quite the word to describe them. They were more ethereal than beautiful.

"They're off their rocker." Ron whispered to Hermione who shifted uneasily.

"Are you coming or what?" Ron asked Damien.

"Yeah," Damien said reluctantly. They quickly joined the crowd hurrying up the stone steps into the castle. The entrance hall was ablaze with torches and echoing with footsteps as the students crossed the flagged stone floor for the double doors to the right, leading to the Great Hall and start-of-term feast.

The four long house tables in the Great Hall were filing up under the starless black ceiling. Candles floated in midair all along the tables, illuminating the silvery ghosts who were dotted about the hall and the faces of the students talking eagerly to one another. Luna smiled as she parted ways and joined the Ravenclaw table. The trio found seats at the Gryffindor table near the staff table. Damien, Hermione, and Ron started talking about their summers while they waited for the sorting to begin.

It wasn't long before Professor McGonagall led the first years inside the Great Hall. She walked to the front of the hall where the sorting hat waited on the three-legged stool.

"_In times of old when I was new_

_And Hogwarts barely started_

_The founders of our noble school_

_Thought never to be parted:_

_United by a common goal,_

_They had the selfsame yearning,_

_To make the world's best magic school_

_And pass along their learning. _

"_Together we will build and teach!"_

_The four good friends decided_

_And never did they dream that they_

_Might someday be divided, _

_For were there such friends anywhere_

_As Slytherin and Gryffindor?_

_Unless it was the second pair_

_Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?_

_So how could it have gone so wrong?_

_How could such friendship fail?_

_Why, I was there and so can tell_

_The whole sad, sorry tale._

_Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those _

_Whose ancestry is purest."_

_Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach all those whose_

_Intelligence is surest."_

_Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those_

_With brave deeds to their name."_

_Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,_

_And treat them just the same."_

_These differences caused little strife_

_When first they came to light,_

_For each of the four founders had_

_A House in which they might_

_Take only those they wanted so,_

_For instance, Slytherin_

_Took only the pure-blood wizards_

_Of great cunning, just like him, _

_And only those of sharpest mind_

_Were taught by Ravenclaw_

_While the bravest and the boldest_

_Went to daring Gryffindor. _

_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest, _

_And taught them all she knew, _

_Thus the Houses and their founders_

_Retained friendship firm and true. _

_So Hogwarts worked in harmony_

_For several happy years,_

_But then discord crept among us_

_Feeding on our faults and fears. _

_The Houses that, like pillars four,_

_Had once held up our school, _

_Now turned upon each other and,_

_Divided, sought to rule._

_And for a while it seemed the school_

_Must meet an early end,_

_What with dueling and with fighting_

_And the clash of friend on friend_

_And at last there came a morning_

_When old Slytherin departed_

_And though the fighting then died out_

_He left us quite downhearted._

_And never since the founders four_

_Were whittled down to three_

_Have the Houses been united_

_As they once were meant to be._

_And now the Sorting Hat is here_

_And you all know the score:_

_I sort you into Houses_

_Because that is what I'm for,_

_But this year I'll go further,_

_Listen closely to my song:_

_Though condemned I am to spilt you_

_Still I worry that it's wrong,_

_Though I must fulfill my duty_

_And must quarter every year_

_Still I wonder whether sorting_

_May not bring the end I fear._

_Oh, know the perils, read the signs,_

_The warning history shows,_

_For our Hogwarts is in danger_

_From external, deadly foes_

_And we must unite inside her_

_Or we'll crumble from within_

_I have told you, I have warned you…_

_Let the Sorting now begin. _

The hat became motionless once more; applause broke out, though it was punctured with muttering and whispers. The sorting hat usually confined itself to describing the different qualities looked for by each of the four Hogwarts House and its own role in sorting them; it had never given the school advice before.

"I wonder if its ever given warnings before?" said a slightly anxious Hermione.

Professor McGonagall gave the whispering students a scorching look. The muttering came to an abrupt end. With a lasting frown she lowered her eyes to her long piece of parchment and began the sorting.

Damien let his attention drift up to the Head table and was surprised by who was sitting at the table, between Madame Pomfrey and Professor Snape. He gave them a smile before meeting his godfather's gaze. Severus smirked back at him.

Finally a "Zeller, Rose" was sorted into Hufflepuff, and Professor McGonagall picked up the hat and stool and marched them away as Professor Dumbledore rose to his feet.

"To our newcomers," said Dumbledore in a ringing voice, his arms stretched wide and a beaming smile on his lips that made Damien nauseous, "Welcome! To our old hands—welcome back! There is a time for speech making, but this is not it. Tuck in!"

There was an appreciative laugh and an outbreak of applause as Dumbledore sat down neatly and threw his long beard over his should so as to keep it out of the way of his plate—for food had appeared out of nowhere, so that the five long tables were groaning under joints and pies and dishes of vegetables, bread, sauces, and flagons of pumpkin juice.

"Excellent," said Ron, with a kind of groan of longing, and he seized the nearest plate of chops and began piling them onto his plate. Hermione gave Damien a disgusted look that he gladly returned. Where were Ron's manners? Damien and Hermione ate at a much slower pace and every so often wondered why they were friends with Ron.

When all the students had finished eating and the noise level in the hall was starting to creep upward again, Dumbledore got to his feet once more. Talking ceased immediately as all turned to face the Headmaster.

"Well now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices," said Dumbledore. "First years ought to know that the forest in the grounds is out of bounds to students—and a few of our older students ought to know by now too." (Down the Gryffindor table Fred and George laughed lightly.) "We have two changes to our staff this year. First I would like to welcome Professor Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

There was a round of polite but fairly unenthusiastic applause.

"In addition, Madame Pomfrey will be mentoring a recent graduate in the Healing arts. She will be assisting in the Hospital Wing throughout the year. We are very pleased to welcome Miss Malfoy to our staff." The small form next to Madame Pomfrey stood and bowed to the students, her blonde hair hidden under her crisp white hat. The applause was more excited as the students craned to get a better look at the young girl at the Head Table. Damien smiled at his sister, despite hearing various whispers about her being to young to have graduated from a magical school.

Next to him Ron finally looked up from his desert and noticed who was standing. He choked on his pudding.

!#!#!

Once the students were dismissed to their Houses Draco, Damien, Hermione, and Ron waited for Valora to leave. Several minutes past before she emerged with Madame Pomfrey.

"Valora, why didn't you tell us you were going to be here this year?" Draco asked.

Valora gave them a smile. "I hardly ever get the chance to surprise you. I wasn't about to pass up the opportunity." Damien and Draco shifted sheepishly. She had a point.

Valora leaned in so only her brothers could hear her. "I left my mirror at home. I won't be able to get it until we go home for Christmas." They nodded in understanding.

"We must be leaving now Valora. You will be able to talk to your friends later." Madame Pomfrey said, turning to the marble staircase. Valora smiled at her brothers and as she tried to turn to leave Ron stepped forward and pressed an urgent kiss on her lips. She blushed deeply and pulled away, rushing to follow Madame Pomfrey up the stairs to the Infirmary.

Back in the entrance hall Draco was trying not to punch Ron. "I thought I told you to leave my sister alone."

Ron sneered at him, "I will when she tells me to." With one last triumphant look Ron left for Gryffindor tower.

"I hate him." Draco snarled before storming away, the door to the dungeons banging shut after him.

Hermione looked at Damien. "So that was eventful. Shall we?" She offered him her arm. He took it and they walked arm and arm up to the seventh floor and parted ways once at the staircases to their rooms.

"Goodnight Damien."

"Goodnight Hermione."

!#!#!

Valora, as it was, was right at home along side Madame Pomfrey helping treat students and brew potions for the hospital supply. Across from the Infirmary she had her own room, the entrance to which was hidden behind a portrait of the night sky. While it was nothing like her rooms at her manor or those at Beauxbatons, at least she had privacy.

Upon entering, the room was open and bright, with a large sitting area with couches and a fireplace on the left and a four -poster bed with crème colored curtains and two side tables on the right. There was no kitchen, which was probably done to ensure that she attended every meal in the Great Hall, unless she managed to sneak down to the castle's kitchens.

Valora managed to see her brothers about twice a week, and for several hours on the weekends. They would come by her room and the three of them could catch up, complaining to one another about their classes, homework, or any other problems they were having. Sometimes Hermione and Luna would join them, Valora happy that her old friend remembered her. Whenever Ron stopped by though Draco would either shut down or give an excuse and leave altogether.

It wasn't long before they settled into a comfortable routine and soon Halloween was upon them. Everyone attended the Halloween feast in high spirits. The weekend was upon them and the upper years could go to Hogsmeade and enjoy the fine weather. Damien, Ron, and Hermione chatted happily up to their common room and spent the rest of the evening playing wizarding chess. Around ten they called it a night and went their separate ways to get ready for bed. Damien wished Ron a goodnight before he closed his curtains and drifted to sleep under his green sheets.

Hours later Damien sat straight up, drenched in sweat. He sat there for a moment in a daze wondering why he was awake when his dream creped back into his mind. He pulled back his curtains and slid his shoes on, his cloak already in his hand as he flew out of the dormitory and out of the empty common room.

"Please…please let it just be a dream." He ran down staircases and corridors in darkness. "Please…" he pleaded to no one. Once he reached the third floor a figure appeared at the opposite end of the corridor.

"Damien, what's going on?" Draco asked as he ran the length of the corridor, his blond hair still in disarray.

"Hopefully nothing." Damien said as they reached a portrait of the night sky. Damien leaned forward and quickly tickled the moon. The frame clicked open and the brothers pushed their way inside. "Valora?"

Damien and Draco entered with their wands aloft, and their dreams turned into reality.

"No…" Draco cried.

Everything looked perfect in their sister's room, everything except for her bed. The crème curtains were ripped, her covers were on the stone floor, and the bed, the bed was plainly empty. Valora was gone.


	43. Chapter Forty-Two: A Demon draped in

Chapter Forty-Two: A Demon draped in Crimson

Draco and Damien stepped further into Valora's room. Everything resembled their dream. Valora's white Healer robes were folded neatly next to the bed, which was in total disarray. The curtains were ripped, her covers were lying on the floor and the lamp next to the bed was crooked. The biggest similarity was the absence of their sister.

A few moments past while the brothers stood in shock. Then, like a jolt, Draco turned and ran out of the room with Damien on his heels. They sped down staircases and turned sharply down into the dungeons. Draco led the way to their godfather's chambers, taking the turns through the dungeons like an expert.

They reached Severus' rooms in less than five minutes. Decorum left them as they pounded on the portrait.

"Professor Snape!"

"Professor!"

An eternity seemed to pass as they stood in the dark corridor awaiting the arrival of their godfather. Finally Damien could wait no more.

"Severus! Get out here!"

Footsteps approached the portrait and instantly it swung open.

"What is the meaning of this?" Severus snarled, his wand lit and held menacingly out of his rooms. Upon noticing Draco and Damien he lowered his wand.

"What on earth…"

"Valora's missing." Damien interrupted.

Severus blinked. "What?"

"Valora is gone. All signs point to it being involuntary."

Severus stood there for a moment before he vanished. He reemerged minutes later holding two glass vials. "Take these."

Draco and Damien took the offered vials and sniffed the contents. A calming draught. They downed the potion in an instant. Severus collected the empty vials. "Now I will inform your parents and the Headmaster. I want you two to go back to your dormitories." At their looks of protest he continued, "There is nothing you can do tonight. Best get rested for tomorrow, when you can help."

Draco and Damien nodded and left, Severus returned inside and quickly donned a robe before he fire called the Headmaster. After a brief conversation Severus ended the connection before starting a new one directed for Lucius and Narcissa.

Draco and Damien parted ways at the entrance to the potions classroom. Draco going on to the Slytherin Common room while Damien headed for the stairs. No words were shared, just the same look of despair.

When Damien reached the Gryffindor Tower he was surprised to see Ron waiting for him.

"Hey mate." Ron said, sitting up on the couch. Damien didn't reply, he just walked over to the stairs that led up to their room.

"Coming?" Damien asked when he realized Ron was still seated. Ron nodded and followed his friend up to the fifth year's boy's dormitory. They entered quietly and whispered goodnight once again.

Damien lay down, fully dressed, and tried to get some sleep while wondering what happened to his sister.

!#!#!

Earlier that night Valora wished Madame Pomfrey a goodnight before she retired to her room. She read by the fire for an hour before she got ready for bed, making sure to fold her robes for the next day. She took a shower and changed into her pale blue nightgown and climbed into her large bed. She closed her eyes already knowing she wouldn't able to sleep for long.

An hour passed before she was engulfed by visions.

!#!#!

"_Hello there Ronald. Do you know who I am?"_

_A small redheaded boy nodded. "Yes sir. You're Professor Dumbledore."_

_Dumbledore smiled. "Did you know that Harry Potter is going to be in your year at Hogwarts?"_

_Ron's eyes lit up. "Really?" _

_Dumbledore smiled. "Really my dear boy. Wouldn't it be great if you became his friend?"_

_Ron nodded enthusiastically. _

"_There is one thing though Ronald. Harry will not look like you've imagined. He will have blonde hair and believe he is a boy named Damien Malfoy." Ron's smile faded. "He's a Malfoy?"_

_The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes vanished. "He is simply confused Ronald. But with you as his friend he will see who he really is. James and Lily Potter's son. The-Boy-Who-Lived."_

_Ron's smile returned. _

!#!#!

_Ron gazed out of the window, barely listening to his mother talking with Madame Malkin. An unmistakable blonde family approached outside the shop. Ron locked eyes onto the blonde boy beside Draco and he rushed out of the door. Somehow he miscalculated and bumped into a small girl that was behind the boy. _

_Ron tired to turn away and act like nothing happened but Draco and the other boy, Damien, were on him in an instant. _

_Before he could apologize his mother arrived and began smoothing things over with the Malfoy family. Ron stood back, staring at the small blonde girl, his gaze curious. _

!#!#!

"_Hey Harry!" Ron called out. The boy in front of him didn't move. "Harry." Nothing. Ron glared at the blonde head. _

!#!#!

"_Oy, watch what you're doing you bloody…. Har…Damien? What are you doing?" _

_ Damien cut his green eyes to the babbling redhead that was towering over him. "None of your business Weasley." _

_ Ron's eyes narrowed slightly but then they widened. "Where's Hermione?"_

_ Damien turned to face him fully, "Oh Merlin… she's in the bathroom… she doesn't know about the Troll…" without another word Damien was racing away from the group, back down the stairs he had just climbed. _

_ Back in the line he had just departed Ron was still standing there; Gryffindor's giving him strange looks as they passed him. Finally Ron shook himself out of his shock and turned to follow Damien's path down to the second floor lavatory, making sure to drop the wand he stole from him in the corridor. _

!#!#!

_"I'm glad you two are alright." He said, almost bashfully. Damien stood looking at the suddenly shy redhead before he stuck out his hand. "It's alright Ron."_

_ Ron looked at the hand held out in front of him and immediately clasped it. "Yeah, I suppose it is Damien."_

!#!#!

"_You have done well Mister Weasley, gaining Harry's friendship." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. Across the desk Ron smiled. _

_ "I have another task for you." He pulled out a small black diary. _

"_I want you to give this to a younger student." At Ron's questioning gaze Dumbledore's smile broaden. _

_ "It's a test for Harry to show him that he can save people." Ron took the diary and stood to leave. _

"_One more thing Mister Weasley-" Ron stopped moving, "this is for your good work." He handed him a small pouch. Inside were 100 galleons. Ron felt like singing. _

!#!#!

_Ginny placed her backpack down next to one of the desks in the common room and pulled out her diary. She flipped past the first page and started a new entry, _

_ 'Ron is driving me mad! He tells me to talk to Damien, but then glares at me when I walk over to them. How am I suppose to talk to him when I feel unwelcome?' _

_ Ginny's quill paused as she thought up more to add when, right before her eyes, her entire entry disappeared. Ginny's eyes grew wide. _

_ Slowly, ink began to fill the page 'Hello Ginny.' _

_ Across the common room Ron watched his sister as she wrote furiously in the diary, a gleam in his eyes. _

!#!#!

_Ginny ran into a girls bathroom, black diary in hand before she rushed over to one of the stalls and threw it inside. With a sigh that seemed to shake her little body she nodded before turning and fleeing the room. _

!#!#!

_Ginny walked into the common room, trying not to be noticed. _

"_Hey Ginny." Ron's voice boomed, causing her to jump. "Ron."_

"_Are you okay?" Ginny grimaced and hitched her bag up higher. "I'm fine. Just gave a friend an old book of mine. I think she needs it more than me."_

"_Really? Whom'd you give it to?"_

_Ginny let a smile surface. "Myrtle."_

_Ron smiled back. "Ah yeah. Myrtle does seem like the kind of ghost who needs a good book to read."_

"_Read?!" Ginny snorted. "Not likely. I gave her an extra diary mum packed me. She can moan to it instead of me for a change." With a last amused look at her brother Ginny walked over to the couch. _

_Ron immediately turned and practically tripped over himself in his haste. He had to get to the second floor girl's lavatory. _

!#!#!

_Ron watched as Damien and Hermione joined Draco outside of the Hogwarts Express. He raised his wand and whispered the spell his mentor taught him over the summer. The curse sped to its target. Ron smirked before he joined his friends, taking special care to look at Draco. The young blonde boy was scowling faintly as he looked at his brother. _

!#!#!

_Ron watched as a young blonde girl entered the Great Hall and walked over to the Slytherin table. He turned his attention back to his food but the resounding smack of flesh on flesh caused his head to spring up again. The young girl had her hand raised again. Ron smirked. Did she just slap Malfoy? _

_Ron watched as their conversation continued and Malfoy said something to anger the girl again. She let him finish whatever it was he was saying before she reared back further and slapped him so hard he stumbled backwards. Ron's heart soared. _

_ "NEITHER AM I!" _

_The girl had turned from Malfoy and was walking back to the doors, from his seat next to Ron Damien stood and followed her. It took a few seconds, but soon Draco was running after them. _

_ Once he was close to the Gryffindor table Draco heard Ron's distinctive voice call out, " Had a tiff with your girlfriend Malfoy?" the mockery clear. _

_ Draco stilled immediately and turned to face the smirking redhead. "Be glad your Damien's friend Weasley." Without another word Draco left the Hall. _

!#!#!

_Ron turned around at the sound of groans. He wasn't able to hide his surprise upon seeing Hermione, and Damien and his family enter the Top Box at the Quidditch World Cup. _

!#!#!

_The doors to the Great Hall opened once more to reveal the Beauxbatons students, who were still shivering in the cold air. Ron's gaze landed on one of the Beauxbatons girls. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Her hair was a waterfall of white that was neatly arranged under her hat. The pale blue robes clung to her body exquisitely, the hem falling a few inches above her knees, thus showcasing her toned, pale legs. Her tiny feet were incased in matching pale blue high heels that caused her petite frame to reach the shoulders of the other Beauxbatons girls. _

_Ron felt his throat constrict as Damien motioned over to him, speaking as he did so. "Valora, I know you've met Hermione, but I'd like for you to met my other friend, Ron Weasley." _

_The beauty turned her head and stared up at him, her emerald eyes seeming to caress his face. Ron felt his heart flutter again. Valora gave him a small smile, "It's nice to meet you Ron."_

_He smiled stupidly at her and tried, and failed, to return the greeting. He now knew she was the girl from third year that had stormed into the hall and slapped Draco twice. Could she get any better? _

"_I wish I could say and chat, but I'm needed with my school." She said to Ron, who simply continued to smile at her stupidly before she turned back to face her brothers. "I'll talk to you two later." Damien and Draco nodded before they each gave her a kiss on her cheeks and watched as she walked over to her Headmistress and the awaiting girls and boys from her academy. _

_Ron watched her leave, admiring how her robes swished when she was walking away when Damien grabbed him by the shoulder and pushed him back down in his seat. "Come on now… quit staring at my sister's backside." The humor was evident in Damien's voice, but it was laced with sharp edges of stone cold harshness. Ron quickly looked away from the beautiful sixth year to give his friend a shameful look. "Sorry mate."_

_Damien just gave Ron a nod while, from his spot behind his brother, Draco glared daggers at the redhead._

_Ron sat beside Damien and thought of the beautiful sixth girl. He looked down the table and noticed that he wasn't the only one that noticed her. He glared at the offending person, who simply smirked in reply. _

!#!#!

"_Would you like to go to the ball with me?" Ron asked awkwardly. _

_Valora smiled sweetly. "Sure Ron." Ron smiled back, while inwardly he was jumping for joy. His plan just might work. _

!#!#!

"_Weasley! If you lay a hand on my sister, I swear I will cut them off!" The threat hung in the air. Ron turned to face Draco. _

"_Well, she doesn't seem to mind when I do." Mockery. Gloating. Draco saw red and pulled out his wand. _

"_What is going on here?" _

_Draco closed his eyes in defeat before he turned to face his godfather. No explanations decent enough to not get him into trouble. "I was simply telling Weasley to leave Valora alone. He seems to think it is alright if he is with her." _

_Severus raised his eyes to the lanky red head, who wished he could disappear. _

!#!#!

_Ron check the common room once again before he ran up the stairs to the girl's dormitory, the spell on his shoes helping him up the transfigured slide. He walked over to the third year's dorm and gently pushed the door open. The room was thankfully empty. He found his sister's trunk easily. He opened it and gently placed a small black diary inside, right where she would find it. _

_He smiled once more before he left. _

!#!#!

"_Hey Valora," Ron whispered as he entered their secret hideaway, a cozy room on the seventh floor near a tapestry depicting trolls trying to ballet dance. _

_ From inside the dimly lit room Valora smiled and motioned for him to join her on the couch. The lanky redhead crossed the room and sat down beside her, their thighs brushing briefly. Valora blushed faintly before she leaned over and kissed Ron lightly on the lips. _

!#!#!

_Ron leaned over the table and patted his sister's hand. Ginny looked up from her plate and gave him a smile that didn't reach her dark, puffy eyes._

!#!#!

_Ron rushed over to them from the portrait hole. "I can't find Ginny anywhere, have you seen her?"_

_Damien shook his head. "Sorry Ron, but I haven't seen Ginny in a while." Hermione nodded in agreement. _

_Ron sighed and sat down in the empty armchair. Hermione was the first to notice the arrival of Professor McGonagall. "Hello Professor." McGonagall gave her a nod. _

"_Mister Weasley, could you get your brothers and follow me please. The Headmaster wishes to see you." _

"_Err…sure thing professor." Ron got up from the chair and went in search of Fred and George._

!#!#!

_"I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but your sister Ginny Weasley became enchanted by a diary and opened the Chamber of Secrets. She was killed last night by the spirit of Tom Riddle." The Headmasters words were kind. _

_ Fred and George collapsed into each other while Ron stood there numb. He looked at the Headmaster who gave him a sad smile. _

!#!#!

_ "Now, I truly am sorry for your sister's death Ron." Dumbledore said to the Gryffindor once Fred and George returned to the tower. _

_Ron stood there and nodded slightly. "He was supposed to save her."_

_Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, Harry was supposed to save her. It appears that we need to up the stakes so to say. Take something of value from him."_

_Ron's eyes lit up. Before he left Dumbledore gave him a sack full of 700 galleons, 'for his trouble'. _

!#!#!

"_In addition, Madame Pomfrey will be mentoring a recent graduate in the Healing arts. She will be assisting in the Hospital Wing throughout the year. We are very pleased to welcome Miss Malfoy to our staff." The small form next to Madame Pomfrey stood and bowed to the students, her blonde hair hidden under her crisp white hat. The applause was more excited as the students craned to get a better look at the young girl at the Head Table. Damien smiled at his sister, despite hearing various whispers about her being to young to have graduated from a magical school. _

_Next to him Ron finally looked up from his desert and noticed who was standing. He choked on his pudding. This certainly changed things. He grinned inside. _

!#!#!

"_We must be leaving now Valora. You will be able to talk to your friends later." Madame Pomfrey said, turning to the marble staircase. Valora smiled at her brothers and as she tried to turn to leave Ron stepped forward and pressed an urgent kiss on her lips. She blushed deeply and pulled away, rushing to follow Madame Pomfrey up the stairs to the Infirmary. _

_Back in the entrance hall Draco was trying not to punch Ron. "I thought I told you to leave my sister alone."_

_Ron sneered at him, "I will when she tells me to." With one last triumphant look Ron left for the Gryffindor tower. _

!#!#!

_Ron bid Damien goodnight and pulled his curtains closed around his bed. He sat there, unmoving, until the sounds of slumber reached his ears. His grin was sickening as he pulled the curtains open and slipped back into his robes. He grabbed his wand before he left the dormitory. _

!#!#!

The visions ended allowing Valora to sit up in her bed, terrified. The sound of her portrait clicking shut reached her ears. She pulled her wand out from under her pillow quietly, so as not to alert the intruder.

"Stupefy." Valora whispered, the spell lighting up her room. She saw Ron standing by the fireplace, feet away from where the spell hit. He grinned evilly at her before he raised his own wand. Valora was climbing out of her bed when the spell hit her in the chest. She fell to the floor, ripping the curtain she was holding on her way down.

"Silly girl." Ron said as he approached her immobile form. He leaned down and brushed her hair away from her face. "I know you can hear me, you stupid Malfoy."

Valora's green eyes glared daggers at him, but she couldn't move through the body bind. She could only watch. Ron smirked at her again before he grabbed her by the hair and lifted her off of the floor. He began carrying her by the hair over to her fireplace, commenting on the way, "You know, I could use a spell to just levitate you, but this is more fun, isn't it?"

Valora wanted to scream. Once they reached the fireplace Ron used some of the floo powder that was on the mantle. He gave Valora one last look of amusement before he threw it into the newly lit flames. "Professor Dumbledore's office!"

The two disappeared from her room and arrived in the Headmaster's office, Ron's grip on Valora too weak to hold her any longer and she crashed to the floor. Ron looked down at her before he lifted her out of the flames and placed her none to gently on the conjured couch. Valora hit the cushions with a thud.

"Professor Dumbledore! I'm here." Ron called out, his wand illuminated.

Dumbledore emerged from a door behind his desk on the right side of his office. He looked delighted to see them. "Hello Mister Weasley. I see you have brought our guest."

Ron looked back at Valora and smiled. "Yes Sir. Though she didn't look surprised to see me."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow as he took a seat at his desk. "Really? Well no matter, she is here now and we can continue with the plan."

Ron nodded.

"She will stay here for the time being, no doubt her brothers will notice her disappearance in the morning." Dumbledore said, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Oh, before I forget, I have her wand." Ron said as he reached into his robe and pulled out Valora's willow wand. Dumbledore accepted it and twirled it around his fingers. "You won't be needing this my dear."

Valora felt her heart clinch as she waited for him to snap it, but it never happened. He smiled at her once more before he placed it inside his desk.

"You better head back to your dormitory now Mister Weasley. We will meet again tomorrow." Dumbledore said turning back to the red head. Ron nodded and left without a word or a glance in her direction.

Now she was alone with the man that seemed so familiar to her. Dumbledore didn't speak to her; he just continued to stare at her from across the desk. Valora grew increasingly uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Albus, a student has just left the Gryffindor Tower." A portrait a few feet away from Dumbledore spoke, the previous empty frame now occupied by a bald wizard. Valora tried to get the portrait's attention, but it was useless seeing as the only part of her that could move were her eyes. Dumbledore turned and thanked the painting.

"That might be your charming brother. Though I do not know how he knows you are gone, but we better be safe." He said as he rose from his chair and raised his wand. Unlike Ron he used a charm to lift her up from the couch and levitate her over to the door he had exited earlier. He levitated her over to an armchair in the corner of the room and sat her down.

"Now I'm going to leave you here." Dumbledore said while ending the spell. He walked over to the door before he turned back to face her. He pointed his wand at her before he cast another body bind on her. His twinkling eyes laughed at her. "Just in case."

He shut the door and left her in darkness. Valora wanted to scream, to kick and curse these wizards that had turned her world upside down. She had been managing to work through Ron's curse, but now there was no way she could break free, not with the Headmaster's spell on her.

She sat in forced silence for how long she did not know before she heard her new abductor's voice talking. She strained to hear the conversation from the next room.

"Severus? Is everything okay?" Dumbledore's voice questioned.

"I'm afraid not Albus. It seems that young Miss Malfoy is missing from her rooms. Her brothers alerted me to her absence and seem to believe it was involuntary on her part."

Silence. Dumbledore must be contemplating what he just heard. Valora wiggled and squirmed trying to break free from the spell but it was useless. If she could have moved she would have hung her head.

"I will alert the portraits now and the other professors in the morning. We will do everything in our power to find Miss Malfoy. I trust that you will alert her parents in the morning?" Dumbledore said, concern laced in his voice.

"Of course Albus. I will meet with you first thing in the morning, with the other professors."

Valora heard her godfather say goodbye and she wished dearly that he would come through the floo and search Dumbledore's rooms for her. Sadly her wishes fell on deaf ears. The door opened and Dumbledore smiled at her.

"Goodnight Miss Malfoy." She was hit with a stunner and knew no more.

!#!#!

"Hey mate, you ready to head to Hogsmeade?" Damien opened his eyes and looked up into Ron's awaiting face.

"What?"

Ron smiled at him. "Hogsmeade? Its Saturday."

Damien shot out of bed, still fully dressed from the night before, and rushed past Ron. "Sorry mate, I can't. I have to meet with Draco."

Ron glared at him as he ran out of the dormitory. Damien met Hermione in the common room. "Hi Damien." Damien slowed and came to a stop next to her. "Hermione, I can't talk along."

"Why? What's the matter?"

Damien looked around the room before he leaned in close. "Last night Valora was taken from her room…. I have to meet with Draco and talk with Severus and our parents." Hermione gasped. "Oh Damien, is there anything I can do to help?"

Damien nodded. "Don't tell anyone just yet, but you can look around the castle for her if you have time."

Hermione nodded. "Of course I have time for this Damien." She gave him a smile and followed him out of the portrait hole. She left to search the seventh floor while Damien walked briskly down to the dungeons. He would run like he had during the early morning, but there was now a chance he would be caught, and Malfoy's don't run in public.

Once he reached his godfather's chambers the portrait was already open, waiting for him. He entered and the sound of his mother's cries could be faintly heard from deep within the room. Damien closed the portrait behind him and walked through the living room and entered the kitchen, where he found his mother and father seated at the table. Lucius was holding Narcissa's hand as he talked quietly with Severus. Upon his arrival all eyes turned to him.

"Oh Damien!" Narcissa rose from the table and rushed over to him. "I can't believe someone has taken Valora. My baby!" She lost her balance at exactly the same time her arms wrapped him in a hug. Damien flinched briefly before he held his mother's weight in his arms. "It's alright mother." He whispered, trying to be strong for both of them.

Draco entered at that moment and nodded in agreement. "We will find out who did this. And we will kill them." His statement was met with mummers of agreement from everyone, the loudest coming from Narcissa who had regained her footing and was standing at the edge of the table.

"What did Dumbledore say about this Severus?"

Severus looked at his friend. "He said that he would alert the portraits and hold a staff meeting today to inform the other professors and begin searching for her."

Lucius sniffed. "He should have begun looking for her as soon as you informed him at four this morning. If it was one of his blood traitors he would have alerted the entire castle and his Order friends as soon as he learned of the attack."

Draco and Damien nodded. The family talked for another hour before Severus had to leave for the staff meeting. Lucius and Narcissa wished their boys goodbye and promised to search for Valora using their own means. Draco and Damien left the dungeons and wandered through the castle together, somehow ending up in their sister's room on the third floor.

It remained as it was when they found it that morning, untouched and deserted. They came in and sat down at on her couch and stared into the empty fireplace. Where was their sister? Was she all right? Hurt? …Alive?

If only the brothers knew that their beloved sister was being held prisoner in the Headmaster's office. If only they could hear her silent screams for help.


	44. Chapter Forty-Three: Meeting Fate

Chapter Forty-Three: Meeting Fate

That morning Headmaster Dumbledore informed the students that Miss Malfoy had to return home due to an illness and would return when she was better. Draco and Damien wanted to curse the old man for down playing their sister's disappearance. Who gave him the right to deem their sister's disappearance unimportant?

The day passed by slowly, a fog was over the Malfoy brothers and their friends, the only students who knew the real reason behind Valora's disappearance.

Up in the Headmaster's office Valora sat in the same armchair, eyes open despite her being fast asleep, still under the body bind curse. It was dark when she awoke to the sound of the door opening. Her eyes shot over to Ron, who sneered at her.

Ron sat down in front of her with a golden plate floating next to him. "Time for dinner Malfoy."

Valora continued to sit motionless. Ron got some chicken on the fork and held it up next to her.

"You know why we are doing this right?" Ron asked, disappearing into his own thoughts. "We are doing this because of your brother. You see, he was supposed to save my sister Ginny, but he never did. He was too busy completing in the Triwizard Tournament to be bothered by anything else. So I decided that the best way to get back at him was through you. With you gone he will finally understand my pain. Finally understand that he is the savior of our world. Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived. Not some bloody Malfoy twit."

Valora glared at him. Ron smirked. "Yes, a Malfoy twit. Just like you and your brother. You think you're better than everyone else just because of your surname. Makes me sick…"

"Your brothers know you're gone. They are trying not to show it, but I can tell that they are eaten up inside about it… poor little sister, gone. Who knows what will happen to her? … Hey, why aren't you eating?" Ron asked, finally noticing the chicken still on the fork.

Valora simply looked at him. How dense could he be? She couldn't eat while under the body bind. Realization dawned on Ron and he raised his wand. As soon as the words left his mouth and the spell was lifted Valora's fist slammed into the underside of his chin. His head was thrown backwards by the force.

Valora tried to get up from the chair but it was too late. Ron had regained himself and put her back under Petrificus Totalus. She thudded back into the chair. Ron looked murderous. He cupped her face roughly, "Try that again Malfoy and you'll find out what your fate is much sooner than planned."

Valora glared at him, since that was all that she could do.

"I should make you starve because of that." Ron continued, his wand held dangerously close to her throat.

Time was at a standstill. Valora was at his mercy and he knew it. Finally he let her go and pointed his wand at her seated form. "Incarcerous". Thick, heavy ropes shot out of his wand and wrapped around her tightly. Once he was satisfied he ended the body bind. This time there was no physical retaliation since Valora still could not move her body, but she was now able to speak freely.

"How could you do this? You've betrayed me and my family."

Ron sneered at her. "This-" he pointed between the two of them, "was never real. From the very first time I saw you I knew that if I got close to you, that I would get close to Harry. You are a means to an end."

Valora opened to mouth to reply but found the chicken shoved inside to silence her. Ron continued to force feed her until most of the food was gone. He vanished the plate and stood up. Valora sighed as he turned to leave, thankful that he had forgotten to replace the body bind.

Ron left without a word. Valora was happy to see him go. She wondered what day it was, how her brothers were doing, and if they knew that their friend was the enemy.

!#!#!

November came and went without any sign of their sister returning. Draco and Damien were forced to act like nothing was wrong, like their darling sister wasn't gone from their lives with no certainty of her ever coming back. Thankfully, they were experts in control their emotions and deceiving onlookers. If only there was no need for it all.

Valora wished she were free of her binds, her captors, and the bloody castle. She longed for the comfort of her Manor and the company of her mother and father. She prayed that Damien and Draco would continue to search for her and save her. She grew tired of the nightly meals brought by Ron, who continued to berate her and her family, or simply sat in silence while the fork shoved food into her mouth.

She had lost all sense of time as she sat in the darkness of Dumbledore's guest room. She refused to ever ask Ron what day it was, refused to acknowledge him.

Today was one of the days that Ron ignored her, simply feeding her in the darkness and waiting until the plate grew empty. He stood from the chair and vanished the floating plate. Valora waited for him to leave immediately after, but he remained standing in front of her. His blue eyes bore into hers. Out of the corner of her eye Valora caught a glimpse of silver. Ron's arm shot out and wrapped around her hair, pulling it taunt. Valora felt something begin to saw through the ends of her hair and she prayed it would end soon.

Ron released her hair and grinned at her. He held up the cut hair so she could see it better. "Just a little present. Now, if you ever think about getting free again, I promise that your brothers will receive pieces of you through the post."

Valora showed no fear and held her head up defiantly. Ron just continued to smile at her as he left the room.

Valora let out a deep breath as she tried to steady her nerves. He could have killed her with whatever muggle device he just had mere inches from her neck.

!#!#!

Damien and Hermione walked to the Great Hall together, their trunks packed and ready to be boarded onto the train, but before they could take the journey back home there was the matter of breakfast to attend to. They sat at the Gryffindor table and began to gather eggs and toast onto their plates, the Christmas decorations having no effect on their sour moods.

Halfway through breakfast Ron joined them.

"Hey Damien, Hermione." They nodded in reply. "Are both of you heading home for break?"

Damien nodded. "I need to be with my family right now. Valora still hasn't been found."

Ron gave his friend a sad look. "Yeah, I understand mate."

The conversation lulled as the Owl post arrived. A large barn owl that Damien had never seen before flew down in front of him and dropped a letter onto his plate. He picked it up cautiously, noticing that Draco had received a similar letter across the hall.

He opened it and out fell a letter with a lock of blonde hair inside. _"Merry Christmas."_

Damien felt his breakfast rising within him. He pushed away from the table violently and ran from the Great Hall, his brother following quickly with an identical letter clutched in his hand.

Hermione picked up the letter than Damien had dropped and shoved it inside her pocket. No one needed to see it; no one needed to catch a glimpse of the blonde lock of hair that was taped to the letter.

Draco and Damien ran down to Severus's chambers and waited for him to arrive, which he did moments after them. He opened the portrait and watched as they ran to the washroom, where the noticeable sound of their breakfasts leaving their stomachs could be heard. He waited in his living room for them to emerge.

Draco walked out first and handed the letter over without a word. Severus read it before he crumbled it into a ball. "They are toying with us."

Damien stood in the doorway. "We have to talk to the Dark Lord."

Severus looked over at him, "We will have that chance in three days. Now, go get ready for the train to leave."

!#!#!

"Draco, Damien, its time to leave." Narcissa's voiced traveled up to the second floor. Draco and Damien looked at each other before they stood and left their sister's bedroom. They fastened their black cloaks around their necks as they descended the staircase and joined their waiting mother and father.

Lucius gave them approving looks. "We must leave now. We cannot keep our lord waiting." He held out a necklace and the brothers gripped it tightly. Once Narcissa grabbed it they were sucked through their navels to their destination. Riddle Manor.

They arrived in a brightly lit parlor room and were greeted by a happy house elf, the Slytherin house crest displayed proudly on its purple tattered sack. "Welcome to Master Riddle's Manor. Mary will be showing you to the ballroom now." The small elf lead them out of the parlor and down several long hallways before they arrived at large, ornate, double doors. "Master Riddle and the others are waiting inside."

Mary disappeared quickly back in the direction of the parlor. Lucius gave his sons a small smile before he pulled his mask on and led them inside.

The room before them was already crowded with other Deatheaters who were casually talking with one another, their masks held in their hands, and some Hogwarts students were scattered about. Draco and Damien noticed Pansy standing in the corner with Vincent and Greg. They gave them short nods as they followed their father to the center of the ballroom, Narcissa stood by the double doors to wait for them to return.

Lucius took his spot in the loosely formed circle and positioned Draco and Damien in front of him. Others soon followed suit and the circle grew in number. Pansy was several feet away standing in front of her father while Vincent and Greg were nearly opposite them with their fathers. Talking died down as a figure emerged from the back doorway, his black cloak billowing out behind him.

"Welcome. It brings me such pleasure to see so many young, fresh faces here tonight."

As the Dark Lord spoke Damien took in his appearance and was surprised that he looked no older than seventeen. His hair, what was visible underneath his hood, was black and wavy. His eyes were like a fathomless pit. Damien was impressed; his lord was quite charming. Voldemort walked around the circle admiring the gathered students.

"Now, who might you be?" He would ask them randomly, getting various excited or nervous responses. He talked with Pansy, Tracey, Millicent, Blaise, and some older Slytherins before he neared Draco and Damien.

"Lucius, who do we have here?" Voldemort's eyes landed on Draco.

Draco held his head high and mimicked what his friend's had done. "I'm Draco, a fifth year." Voldemort connected eyes with him and it was soon obvious what he was doing. Damien felt his heart constrict slightly as his other's mind was being read. He knew he was next.

Voldemort broke the connection and nodded to Draco before he turned dark red eyes to him. "I'm Damien, also a fifth year." Once he words left his mouth his mind was assaulted by his lord. Visions of his past flew past his eyes making him slightly dizzy. It was obvious that Voldemort was looking for something in particular. What is was Damien didn't know.

It seemed like ages before his mind was empty of its intruder. _"Harry Potter."_

Voldemort's scarlet eyes bore into him. Damien's eyes widened but he held firm. "_Yes? That is who I was many years ago my Lord. I hold no allegiance to the name or the people who bore me." _

If it was possible Voldemort was stunned momentarily. He wasn't expecting Damien to have understood him. Behind his son Lucius was trying not to panic. What were they saying?

"_So, you're a parselmouth? Interesting. What would you do if I killed your entire family?" _The look on Voldemort's face was serious, calculating.

Damien took a step forward to where he was almost nose-to-nose with Voldemort. "_I would kill you." _

Loud, heartfelt laughter filled the room. Deatheaters and students were stunned by the sound emitting from the darkest wizard of their time. What had the boy said that caused such joy?

_"Really?" _Voldemort questioned, his shoulders still shaking. Damien did not move, or speak. He simply locked eyes with the dark lord. His answer was clear.

"_Very well Mister Malfoy. I welcome you to my circle and be assured, we are looking for your sister."_

Damien nodded his head before taking a step back. Voldemort continued greeting the others gathered and seemed pleased with his new recruits. He walked back to the head of the circle before throwing his arms open wide.

"Welcome once more my followers. Before the night is finished I want everyone to know that the students here tonight will not be marked. I know that there are many more years ahead of you at Hogwarts, and I do not wish for you to be expelled if the mark is seen. I trust that you will be faithful followers and obey my orders, just as those that bare my mark do. Have a safe trip back to your homes, and remember this: There are too few of us and too many of them. Stick together as this is your new family."

Without another word or a backwards glance he walked back to the doorway he had come through half an hour earlier and disappeared from view. Lucius breathed a sigh in relief before he ushered Draco and Damien over to a patiently waiting Narcissa.

"Damien, what did he say to you?" Lucius asked once they were away from the others. Damien smiled broadly. "He knew who I was, and wanted to know what would happen if he killed everyone in my family."

Lucius eyes widened and he glanced back in the direction of the darkened doorway. Damien laughed. "I told him I would kill him, and he laughed. He seemed pleased with the answer though." If it was possible Lucius was even more shocked.

They reached Narcissa and Lucius bid them farewell. He walked back over to the circle and waited for the inner circle meeting to begin.

Narcissa led them back in the direction of the parlor, where they ran into someone quite unexpected.

"Aunt Bellatrix!" Draco yelled as he crossed the small space that separated them. Bellatrix smiled at her nephew. "Hello Draco." Damien joined them and was greeted warmly. "How are you out?" Damien asked quietly.

Bellatrix continued to smile. "My lord broke us out a few days ago."

Draco and Damien grinned. That was excellent news. Bellatrix said goodbye to her nephews and her sister and walked to the ballroom where her husband and brother-in-law were talking with Lucius.

"Bella!" Lucius said upon seeing her. "I'm so glad you made it." Bellatrix raised her eyebrow. "Why wouldn't I?" Lucius just smirked and let the conversation drop. It was obvious that Azkaban had not been nice to Bellatrix, whose features were once beyond beautiful, were now sunken and her skin seemed to have a permanent ashen hue to it. Nevertheless she had her hair back to its previous long, jet-black state, and had it peeking out of her hood.

The rest of the inner circle arrived shortly after Bellatrix and they waited for Voldemort to enter and begin the meeting. The circle was small, only ten Deatheaters made up the inner circle, an elite group of the deadliest wizards under Voldemort's command. It wasn't long before Voldemort entered the room and walked around his most faithful followers.

"I'm pleased that you all made it." He commented as he walked past Bellatrix, Rodolphus, and Rabastan.

"You have been called here tonight to pass judgment on a possible new recruit. Lucius, please bring your prospect forward."

Lucius bowed before he turned and motioned for the heavily cloaked figure in the room to join him. Once the person was at the edges of the inner circle Voldemort spoke again. "This prospect is being vouched for by Lucius and Severus. They claim he no longer wishes to be a light wizard, seeing for himself all the damage that they cause our families."

Voldemort turned to face the mysterious figure. "Remove your hood and state why you would make a great deatheater."

The person lowered its hood and next to Lucius Bellatrix gasped. Sirius Black stood before them, his eyes cold and determined. "My name is Sirius Black and I know that I will be a great deatheater. I can no longer abide by the rules that Dumbledore forces on me, I cannot ignore the fact that he has done something to my dear friend Remus, nor that he is the reason why the love of my life was murdered by your hand. I do not want to be separated from my godchildren nor do I want them to think any less of me by me continuing to be a light wizard. I dedicate myself to the dark and to you."

Sirius finished his speech and waited for someone to speak, to let him know that his thoughts were shared among them. It wasn't long before Bellatrix nodded. "Yes." Slowly the others gave their acceptance and soon it was the Dark Lord's turn to past judgment on him. He stared at him for so long, checking his mind for lies, before he finally smirked.

"Very well Sirius Black. Come here and kneel."

Sirius was relieved. He walked over to the Dark Lord and knelt down. Voldemort lifted Sirius's sleeve and placed his wand to his forearm. Sirius braced himself for the pain that Severus had warned him about, but it never came. Sirius looked at his new lord questioningly. Voldemort took his wand away from his arm.

"No. I shall not mark you." Sirius felt his world fall away from him. But Voldemort wasn't finished, "I shall not mark you there, but somewhere that will not be searched."

Sirius, without a second thought, opened his cloak and lowered his shirt, revealing the flesh of his chest. Voldemort smiled at him before he placed his wand directly above Sirius' heart.

_"Morsmordre."_ The language of the snakes washed over Sirius before intense pain filled his chest. Hot irons were about to break through his chest cavity. Sirius threw back his head and let the room fill with his screams.

!#!#!

Valora heard the door to Dumbledore's office slam shut and Ron's voice fill the room. "Professor Dumbledore, I've found something."

Silence filled the next room. It stretched for nearly five minutes before Dumbledore spoke again.

"Thank you Mister Weasley…. Ah, before you leave there is something I need your assistance with." The door to Valora's prison opened and Dumbledore entered with Ron. "I can not seem to remove the necklace our friend is wearing. Would you happen to know why?"

Ron glanced over at her before he smirked. "Certainly Professor. You have to be keyed into the necklace to be able to touch her. I can remove it for you, if you'd like." Dumbledore nodded in the affirmative. Ron walked over to her and grinned evilly before he reached around her neck and unclasped the necklace her father had given to her. He waved it in front of her face for a moment before handing it over to Dumbledore.

"Thank you Mister Weasley, that will be all." Ron gave her a parting smile before he left Dumbledore's office. She was now alone with Dumbledore, who was giving her a strange look.

"Miss Malfoy, I have to say you are a very interesting witch." He held up a small black diary. "Very interesting indeed."

Valora felt her dinner from the night before climb her throat. Her diary. He had her diary.

Dumbledore walked closer and smiled at her. "They hid you right under my nose this whole time. Oh this changes everything. We are going to become good friends, aren't we Axel?"

!#!#!

It was the last day of term and Draco and Damien were exiting the train at platform 9 and ¾, their thoughts not far from their sister. They left Hermione with warm goodbyes and promises to write over the summer before they found Sirius waiting for them at the end of the platform.

"Come on you two, we must hurry back."

Draco and Damien grabbed his arm and were soon rushing through the apparation room in their manor. They followed Sirius to their father's study and entered quietly. Lucius was standing over his desk with Narcissa by his side. They were gazing down at a letter on the desk. As Damien and Draco neared they noticed two more objects, one was the blue blood diamond necklace that their father had given Valora, and the other was her wand. Damien walked forward and picked up the letter and read it aloud.

"Please enjoy the gifts. They will be the last you receive. Miss Malfoy has been great company, but she…." Damien choked, " has out-lived her usefulness. Farewell."

Damien crumpled the letter in his hands and fell to the floor, tears streaming down his face. Draco fell into an armchair and looked completely lost, his grey eyes filling with tears. It was all Lucius and Narcissa could do not to curl up and join them. Their darling daughter… dead?


	45. Chapter Forty-Four: The Silence is

Chapter Forty-four: The Silence is Deafening, My Dear

Death. The sweet cocoon of darkness that forgave sins and welcomed all. All except for Valora. No matter how hard she prayed she continued to wake every morning to the same hell. The chair beneath her was no longer soft and inviting, but a permanent reminder that she hadn't moved from it in close to a year. The cushion was worn and the springs were beginning to cut into her.

The room that housed her was still dark and slightly damp this morning. Valora didn't care. She would gladly sit in the dark if it meant that that man wouldn't bother her ever again.

The door creaked open and Valora felt the thought flee as light poured into her prison. He didn't say a word as he turned on the lamp next to the heavenly looking bed and placed a familiar diary on the side table. He flipped it open to a blank page and placed an enchanted quill atop it. The quill remained poised, as if it were going to begin writing independently.

Satisfied he turned to face her. He gave her a sickening smile before he left the room, the door clicking shut softly behind him.

Valora clutched her eyes shut in anger and trepidation. Oh she knew what was coming, as it had everyday since he learned the spell, but that didn't mean she was prepared for it to happen again. Minutes ticked by before Valora felt the spell activating and her head rolled to the side, her eyes clouded and vacant.

!#!#!

_The emerald sheets crumbled around his legs as he tossed in his sleep. A soft moan escaped his lips before he shot up, fully awake. The blush across his face spread as he noticed the problem he now had. He pulled the covers up to his neck, as if trying to deny the reaction his dream had caused. At the foot of his bed a crup lifted its head and stared at him through the dark. _

"_Don't look at me like that Falcon." Draco whispered as he tried to control his breathing. Falcon gave him one last look before laying his head back down. _

_Draco cursed to himself before he lay back down with a huff. Why was he having these dreams about her? Draco sighed and tried to go back to sleep, the girl of his dreams creeping back into his thoughts. _

!#!#!

_A cloaked man sat in a dingy pub, his hands drumming impatiently on the countertop. He pulled out a worn yellow piece of parchment and read the well- memorized passage once more. _

_The greatest light wizard will be defeated  
By an eye born of the sixth month.  
__Eyes the purest of white,  
__The love for her will cause many teardrops to fall,  
__But one will always stand tall.  
__With the help and love of this lone tear the eye will always survive.  
__But if the eye is clouded by hate,  
__And Bitterness creeps into her heart,  
__The Light Wizard will survive._

_The man shook his head once he finished and placed the parchment back inside his cloak. Suddenly the man stood and waved a man over to his table. _

_They greeted like old friends and took seats opposite one another. "It's great to see you again Albus."_

_The cloaked man smiled his grandfatherly smile at the young man. "And you dear boy. How is your family?"_

_The young man smiled brightly. "Oh Lily is wonderful. You should see her with Harry and Axel, she's simply a natural mother." _

_Albus smiled. "How is little Axel?" _

_The man's smile grew bigger "She is the most amazing little girl I could have hoped for. Her eyes, hers and Harry's, are the brightest green I have ever seen, even brighter than Lily's at times."_

_Albus gave a wistful sigh. "Ah to be young again. I'm so happy for you James. Now what is it you wanted to see me about?"_

_James grew serious. "Lily and I wish to change our secret keeper."_

_Albus straightened up. "You don't want Sirius to be your secret keeper any longer? Has something happened between you two?"_

_James shook his head. "No, nothing has happened. Sirius just made a good point that he is the obvious choice and that we should switch soon." _

_Albus nodded his head. "Understandable my dear boy. Do you know who you want to replace him?" _

_James shook his head. "No, not yet. Maybe in a few weeks we will have a decision made."_

"_Take your time."_

_ The two men continued to talk for another half hour before James rose to leave. "Lily and I will get in contact with you again once we know all the details." Albus nodded and wished him goodbye. _

_ As James walked away he was engulfed in a purple light. He stopped and shook himself for a second before he continued walking as if nothing happened. Back at the table Albus put his wand away and smiled. He would use James to fulfill the prophecy. _

!#!#!

"_Come on you three, we can't waste any time." The four masked figures cast disillusionment charms over themselves and set off down the dark alleyway. _

"_I don't understand why you're pushing so hard for us to find this girl…" One of the masked figures remarked causing their leader to stop and swivel back to face him. _

"_Because Gibbon, she is my niece and I will not stop until I find her." The dark eyes of Bellatrix Lestrange shone through her mask. _

_The other Deatheaters shifted uneasily under the unstable witch's gaze. Finally she turned back around and led them out into the street, their search for Valora still going strong. _

!#!#!

_Lucius sat in his study; the desk covered in papers, and clutched the bottle of fire whiskey in his hands. He was slumped in his chair and had an air of failure about him. He lifted the bottle to his lips and took a sip, the amber liquid burning on its way down. _

_He clutched the bridge of his nose and tried to sort out what was happening. It was October now and they still hadn't found his daughter. Was there any hope that she was alive after a year? The thoughts continued to plague him and he tried to drown them with what was left in the bottle. _

_Across the room the door clicked shut silently. Narcissa stood outside the door and felt helpless. Her strong husband was falling apart and she knew not how to help, for she was barely hanging on herself. _

!#!#!

Valora shook herself out of her trance and noticed she was no longer alone. Sitting on the bed wearing a look of superiority was one Ron Weasley. Valora glared at the boy she wished would develop dragon pox and die a painful death. Ron smirked at her.

"Lunch time." Without another word he levitated the food over to her and charmed it to begin feeding her. As she was force-fed soup Ron reached over and picked up her diary. He skimmed through the latest entry and smirked at her. "Poor daddy seems to be losing it, doesn't he?"

Valora cut her eyes over to him and before he knew what happened the levitating soup crashed to the floor. Ron stared at the mess before he smiled at her. "Touched a nerve did I? Well that's fine, you can starve for all I care."

He took the diary and enchanted quill from their resting place and headed to the door. "I will no longer be bringing you food. If the Headmaster wants you to stay alive then he can get a house elf to fed you." With another look of superiority Ron left.

Valora smiled. She finally won against that prick. As she basked in her victory her stomach alerted her that it hadn't had breakfast that morning and that food was required. Valora cursed as she looked at the mess of soup on the floor. Maybe Dumbledore would get a house elf to bring her dinner. Valora wouldn't hold her breath though.

!#!#!

Draco flipped through his charms book trying to find the passage about Aguamenti for his homework when Damien and Hermione sat down next to him. Draco looked up and gave a nod of acknowledgment before turning back to his book.

"Still working on the homework Draco?" Hermione's soft voice floated over him. Draco nodded absentminded. "I just have another two inches to write."

Hermione smiled before she engaged Damien in a quiet conversation about something the Gryffindors did earlier. Draco spared them a glance and noticed that his brother's face had the faint traces of tear tracks. Draco's heart clenched. He knew why. It was the same reason why he couldn't sleep at night.

Damien and Hermione stopped talking, causing Draco to pause and look up. He followed their gaze and noticed what had caught their attention. Across the lake, near the castle, stood Ron and a sixth year Gryffindor girl. Ron's arms were wrapped around her and he was leaning down to kiss her.

Draco felt sick but it was nothing to how Damien felt. He stood from his place on the grass and stormed over to the new couple. Hermione made to follow but Draco stopped her. "Let him handle this." Hermione looked down at the hand on her arm and fought the blush that wished to rise.

Damien reached Ron and forcefully pulled him off of the girl. "What do you think your doing?" Ron questioned angrily before he realized just who had stopped his snogging session.

"Oh, hey mate. Everything alright?"

Damien spared the girl a look, and noticed it was their classmate Lavender Brown. "Have you forgotten that you are Valora's boyfriend?"

Ron had the grace to look ashamed. "I know mate, but it's been over a year."

"So? Are you saying you don't think she is still alive? That she wouldn't care if you moved on and forgot about her?"

Ron's temper began to surface. "Of course I still think she is alive, but, its not like we were serious or anything...I'm not sure how long we would have been together had she not been taken… You can't expect me to remain single while we wait to see if she ever returns."

Ron shouldn't have said that because Damien finally shut down. "Of course not Ron." He turned and walked away, Ron's protesting falling on deaf ears as the pain threatening to drown him. Hermione and Draco watched the exchange and Damien walk away in the direction of the castle.

"Prick" Draco whispered as he continued to stare Weasley down from across the grounds. Hermione glanced at the blonde boy and nodded.

For the first time that whole school year Draco met Hermione's gaze and didn't look away. Hermione felt her cheeks heat up and she dropped her eyes. When she looked up Draco was still staring at her.

Hermione was having a heated argument in her head and it seemed she was losing. She closed her eyes and steeled her nerves. She opened them and quickly closed the gap between them. She placed a soft kiss on his lips and pulled away just as quickly. Draco sat stunned, his eyes wide and staring at her as if he had just seen her for the first time.

Embarrassed Hermione stood and fled. She managed to get to the other side of the lake and near the castle doors when her right arm was grabbed roughly and she was spun around. Lips crashed hungrily against hers, and Hermione felt her heart clinch as Draco pulled her tight against him. The kiss lasted only a second but it was enough. Draco let her go slowly and she couldn't miss the blush that graced his pale face.

They didn't speak, just stared into each other's eyes and seemed to come to an understanding. Hermione smiled and let out a small laugh before she followed Draco back to his abandoned charms homework, their hands brushing as they walked.

!#!#!

Damien didn't want to go to the Gryffindor common room. He didn't want to deal with the stupid lions and their stupid problems. He wandered aimlessly through the corridors before coming to an unused classroom. He stormed inside and slammed the door behind him, decorum be damned.

"Hullo Damien." Damien's head snapped up and he noticed a blonde girl sitting at one of the desks. "Hey Luna, I'm sorry about the door. I didn't know anyone was in here."

"I could tell. Don't feel bad though, I suspect Wrackspurts are to blame. You seem out of it." Luna said, her voice as dreamy as ever. Damien smiled at his friend, somehow feeling better than he had in a while.

"Can I join you Luna?" Damien asked already knowing the answer.

"Of course Damien. Maybe you can help me with my divination homework." Damien pushed his sorrow away as he nodded and took the seat beside her.

!#!#!

The Headmaster picked the yellowing piece of parchment up, the edges showing discoloration, as if it had been through a fire or two and looked at the large looping letters that haunted his dreams for years since Axel Potter disappeared.

'The greatest light wizard will be defeated

By an eye born of the sixth month.

Eyes the purest of white'

The rest of the passage was quickly hidden as alarms sounded throughout the room. The weathered hand picked up the parchment and the peeling black book and hid them inside the desk they had been sitting atop. Moments later the door directly in front of the desk opened to reveal a tall, bearded man.

"Headmaster, Sirius Black is here to see you." Hagrid said as he led the marauder into the Headmaster's office. Dumbledore smiled and motioned for them to enter further. "Thank you Hagrid." Hagrid smiled before he back out of the room, leaving Sirius alone with the light wizard.

"You wanted to see me Albus?" Sirius asked as he took the offered armchair, while politely declining the lemon drops and cup of tea that Dumbledore offered him. Dumbledore smiled again now that the pleasantries were over. "I wanted you to rejoin the Order Sirius."

Sirius tried to fake being uncertain, knowing it was important for him not to seem to eager. "I'm not sure Albus… I'm not sure how much help I can be."

"Nonsense my boy, you will be a great help. Why you and James were some of the best Aurors the department has seen. You will be a great asset to the Order."

Sirius thought it over for a moment before he agreed. "Alright Albus, I'll join the Order again."

"Excellent! For your first assignment I would like to ask you if we could use Number 12 Grimmauld place as our headquarters."

Sirius looked at the man across from him in momentary shock, "Of course Albus. I will have to clean it up some before the first meeting, but it shouldn't be a problem."

Albus's eyes twinkled and he gave Sirius another smile. "That will be fine. I will let you know when the first meeting will be. Let me know if you need any help getting the house cleaned, I'll send over some house-elves."

Sirius thanked him before standing and leaving the office. He descended the spiral staircase and made for the castle grounds, his mind racing. Once he crossed the gates he discretely pressed his wand to the dark mark on his chest and disapparated with a pop.

He arrived in an elaborate parlor where he was greeted eagerly by a happy house elf, the Slytherin house crest displayed proudly on its purple tattered sack. "This way Master Black, they be waiting."

Sirius nodded and followed the small elf out of the parlor and down several long hallways before they arrived at large, ornate, double doors. "Master Riddle and the others are waiting inside." Sirius thanked the elf before he pushed the doors open and walked inside.

Sirius walked to the assembled group of Death Eaters and slid into his place between Lucius and Bellatrix, who gave him cursory glances before they turned their attention back to the seated figure in front of them.

"Now that we are all here, Sirius, I believe you have something to report."

Sirius nodded, "Yes my lord. I attended the meeting with Dumbledore as directed and was asked to join the Order. I accepted the offer."

Muttering broke out through the circle. "Silence." Voldemort whispered, his eyes blazing. "Since several of you were not privy to the task I set before Sirius, your mutterings are forgivable, but you will not let it happen again."

The deatheaters nodded in apprehension. Voldemort glanced them over before motioning for Sirius to continue. "I accepted the offer as you ordered. But there was a surprise request from him."

Voldemort raised an eyebrow. "Really? What was this request?"

Sirius smiled. "He wants to use my ancestral home as their headquarters."

When the mutterings broke out this time Voldemort did not stop them. This information was a great advantage. "Did you accept?"

"Of course milord. I told him that I would have to clean it before the first meeting, in case you wished to add any enchantments to it."

Voldemort shared a smile with Sirius. "Of course I want to. You have done well Sirius. With you now a part of the Order we will know their moves and can plan accordingly. We might also find where Mrs. Malfoy is at." Voldemort directed the last comment at Lucius, who raised his head and met his lord's eyes. They shared a moment of frustrated understanding before Voldemort dismissed the group.

"Sirius, a moment." Sirius stopped his procession to the door and walked back to the Dark Lord. "Yes, milord?"

"Do you think Dumbledore suspected you?" Voldemort's eyes boring into him.

Sirius shook his head, "No my lord."

Voldemort stared at him before he lightly gripped Sirius' jaw. "Show me"

Sirius lowered his walls and let his lord watch the meeting that occurred earlier at Hogwarts. Once he was satisfied Voldemort left his mind and released him. "Very well. I will contact you soon to add the enchantments to you home. Now go and spend some time with your cousins, they seem to need some reassurance that we will find their daughter."

Sirius nodded and thanked him before he left the ballroom and made for his new destination: Malfoy Manor.

!#!#!

News about Draco and Hermione's relationship spread through the school before Damien left the unused classroom he was sharing with Luna. As he escorted Luna to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast he heard some Ravenclaws ahead of them talking about the new couple.

"Did you see Malfoy earlier?" The fifth year asked her friend as they walked down the corridor. Damien's ears perked up. Had he caused that much of a scene with Ron earlier?

"Yeah, never expected he liked that Granger girl, but you can't deny there is something there, what with that kiss and all."

Damien stopped walking and stood in the middle of the corridor in shock. Draco and Hermione? Kissing? Damien shook his head and glared angrily at the Ravenclaws' backs. They shouldn't spread rumors. Honestly, Hermione and Draco, his brother, the prince of Slytherin, kissing?

Luna noticed he had stopped walking with her and looked back curiously. "Coming Damien?" Damien stopped glaring and gave his friend a smile. "Yeah,"

They reached the Great Hall and Damien's temper was treading dangerously on the edge. He had overheard twenty more people whispering about his brother and best friend. Damien parted ways with Luna once they reached the Ravenclaw table and continued his way to the Slytherin table where he sat down next to Hermione.

Hermione gave him a smile, which quickly disappeared. "Damien, what's wrong?" Damien looked at her and sighed. "People are spreading rumors about you and…" he paused and looked at Draco who raised an eyebrow. "About you and Draco. They're saying that you kissed."

Since he was looking directly at his brother he didn't miss the blush that flooded his face. Damien stared at his brother in shock before he looked at Hermione for confirmation. She too was blushing.

"What in the bloody hell happened after I left?"

Hermione's blush disappeared and she looked affronted. "Excuse me? I don't think I need to explain this to you when you're acting like this." She turned back to her dinner and refused to look at her friend. Seeing that he wasn't going to get an answer from her anytime soon Damien turned to Draco.

"Do I really need to explain myself? I like Hermione, she likes me. Generally when two people like each other they kiss." Draco said matter- of- factly before taking a bite of his chicken.

Damien stared at his brother as if he was seeing him for the first time. "You like Hermione?" Draco rolled his eyes. "Yes." If Damien wanted more than that he was going to be waiting a long time. Draco wasn't about to divulge his feelings for Hermione to him while she was sitting right in front of them.

Damien looked between the two of them before he finally shrugged and fixed himself a plate. Seeing that the interrogation was finished Hermione's cold demeanor thawed and she struck up a conversation with the brothers. Damien's thoughts began to wander as the conversation drug on. If Draco and Hermione could find each other in a time like this, would it be all right if he found someone too? His eyes wandered the Great Hall and came to rest on a girl. Damien closed his eyes and tried to fight the loss within him. Would Valora be mad if he found someone while she was facing Merlin knows what?

!#!#!

"Wake up Misses, its time for yours dinner." Valora opened her eyes and looked at the small elf in front of her. Valora nodded her head, a silent signal that she was ready to eat. The house elf hand fed her the Shepherd's pie and carefully let Valora have some pumpkin juice. Valora had never been more thankful for that day she forced the soup to crash to the ground; the day that she had finally bested Ronald Weasley. While it had been two days before a house elf finally came to feed her Valora was grateful for the small creatures. Before, when Ron fed her, she was given cold food and water, but now she received hot, filling food, and pumpkin juice.

She sat in companionable silence with the small house-elf who dutifully fed her and relayed the movements of the students in the castle. Sometimes she would mention her brothers, sometimes not. Valora didn't care either way, she was simply happy for conversation, even if it was one sided.

Valora's actions months ago had not been appreciated by the Headmaster; in retaliation for her behavior with Ron and her lunch, Dumbledore placed a strong silencing charm on her. It was only lifted when she had her forced visions. Dumbledore liked to hear her scream. His hatred it seemed knew no boundaries, he wanted her dead so badly but he couldn't bear to part with the information her visions provided him. He also didn't dare harm her himself, in case it affected her gift. So, her screams were the best he could get.

Valora finished her dinner and tried to get her small friend to remove the silencing spell from her. "Misses, you knows I can not remove it. Headmaster Dumbledore said I coulds not. I'm sorry Misses."

Valora exhaled and nodded. She knew that the house elf would get into trouble and then she might be forced to deal with another elf, one that wouldn't be so kind to her. The small elf gave her one last sip of the pumpkin juice before she disapparated with a pop. Valora sighed, she was alone for the rest of the night with only her thoughts to keep her company.

Hours later the door creaked open, causing Valora to startle awake. Was it already morning? Valora kept her eyes on the wall in front of her as her captor walked in and placed the diary and quill in their usual spot next to the bed. It couldn't already be morning, she had only just fallen asleep. Valora ignored Dumbledore as he walked closer to her and touched her hair. "I wish to see what Voldemort is planning." His wand touched her temple and he muttered the spell. He took the silencing spell off of her and without a backward glance he left her alone once more.

"Kara" Valora whispered, desperately trying to speak before the spell took over. "Kara…...Kara…...Kara…...KARA!" The scream echoed through the room as Valora went limp and her eyes clouded.

!#!#!

Deep in Malfoy Manor a small house elf sat up from her slumber and looked wildly around her small room. "Mistress Valora?" Her name was whispered by the ghostly voice three more times before it was screamed. Kara's large eyes widened and she apparated away.


	46. Chapter Forty-Five: A Place to Rest

Chapter Forty-Five: A Place to Rest My Head

Kara disapparated away, her connection to Valora pulling her to her master's side. One minute after she had left Malfoy Manor Kara found herself standing outside the gates to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her eyes widened and she tried to continue to her master's side, but every time she tried she was redirection right back her she stood. Frustrated she disapparated back to her home.

Kara popped directly into Lucius and Narcissa's bedroom. "Master Lucius, Mistress Narcissa, please be waking!"

Lucius and Narcissa sleepily rose from their bed and looked at the small elf. "What on earth Kara? What are you doing?" Lucius asked his daughter's elf angrily. Kara rung her ears as she bounced on her feet, "Master Lucius, I heard Mistress Valora."

Lucius stared at the elf. He glanced at his wife before they were out of bed and kneeling next to Kara. "What do you mean, you heard Valora?"

Kara continued to bounce, "I was sleeping when I be hearing Mistress Valora call my name. I woke up and heard it again…. I tried to go to her but I was not able to…"

Narcissa covered her mouth as a sob escaped. "Where did you end up when you went to her?" Lucius asked, his arm snaking around his wife. Kara looked up at him meaningfully, "Hogwarts Master Lucius. I was outside the gates to the castle and every time I tried to get to Mistress I was sent right back to the gates…"

Lucius cursed and stood. "She's been there the whole time." Lucius shared a look with Narcissa before turning back to Kara. "Go and wake Damien and Draco. Tell them to meet us here." Kara nodded and popped away. Lucius knelt down next to Narcissa, "We haven't lost her dear."

Narcissa nodded shakily and grasped his hand tightly. Their bedroom door slammed open and Damien and Draco rushed inside. "What's the matter?" Draco asked as his eyes took in his parents crouched on the floor, his mother near tears. "Did they find Valora's…body?" The words were forced out. Damien clutched Draco's arm.

Narcissa shook her head quickly. "No… no dears, that's…that's not why we brought you here."

Draco deflated into his brother's grip. "Thank Merlin." Damien held his weight while staring at his parents. "Then why?"

Lucius motioned for them to come closer and have a seat with them. Damien led his brother over and they sat on the floor with them. "Kara, please explain what happened earlier."

Kara reappeared next to Lucius and faced Damien and Draco. "Masters, I heard Mistress Valora calling my name. I was able to follow our bond… I know where she is."

Damien leaned forward "Where? Why isn't she here? Why didn't you save her?"

Kara shifted uneasily, pulling hard on her ears. "I'm sorry Master Damien, I'm sorry, but Kara could not get to her. There was powerful magic blocking my way. I could not get past the gates."

Draco quirked an eyebrow, "Gates? What Gates?"

"The castle gates Master Draco, at Hogwarts." Silence greeted her words. It seemed the brothers were shocked. Narcissa glanced at Lucius who simply shook his head. Minutes past before Damien stood. "She's been in the castle the whole time! That bastard! I'll bet you anything Dumbledore is behind this, since he knows everything that goes on in the castle. If he didn't do it, he has to know who did and where she is. "

Lucius agreed. "I will make an appointment to meet with the Headmaster as soon as possible. I promise I will find your sister." Damien and Draco didn't reply, their emotions running rampant. "Since it is nearly five why don't you go get dressed and we will have an early breakfast. I will see if Severus and Sirius will join us."

Damien and Draco nodded slightly before they left their parents in search of hot showers and ways to escape their inner thoughts.

!#!#!

The visions ended and Valora shook herself to clear the last image from her mind. She stilled immediately. She wasn't alone in the darkness. "What do you want?" She hissed out. The figure in the corner stood and rushed her. "You have been a bad girl Axel."

She was basked in wand light and had to look away, the wand mere inches from her nose. Dumbledore stood in front of her, all trace of kindness gone. Before her stood the man that Voldemort was rumored to fear, and she knew why. She was terrified.

"I heard you last night Axel, calling out for help. Lucky for you I placed a block on the bonds you have to your house-elves, otherwise your dear Kara would have taken you away from me. As it was she was unable to enter the castle grounds."

Valora closed her eyes. She had been so close. So damn close.

"I'm afraid that I might have to move you to a safer location, since she has probably told your family where she was sent to. And we can't have them finding you, now can we?" Valora met his eyes and silently begged not to be moved, she had a friend here, a house elf that actually talked to her and cared about her, sort of. Dumbledore smiled at the look on her face. "You don't want to be moved? I'm flattered my dear. But you can rest assured if anyone in your family comes and tries to meddle in our affairs, I will move you far away from here, where you won't get as nice of treatment as I have bestowed upon you."

He gave her another smile before the light in his wand went out. Valora could just make out his outline walking to the door. He had forgot to replace the silencing charm she thought with a sigh. Just as she was thinking of ways to contact Kara again Dumbledore stopped walking and turned slightly, "Silencio!" The spell slammed into her and caused her head to slam into the back of the chair. Dumbledore laughed softly. "Now be a good girl Axel."

!#!#!

Damien managed to slip away from the depressing conversation his parents were having with his godfathers. He couldn't stand to be around them anymore. He knew that his sister was alive, or at least she was this morning, and she was somewhere in Hogwarts. He had to think of a plan to get to her and save her. Damien somehow found himself standing outside her bedroom door. He stared at it, remembering all of the times he stood outside it waiting for Valora to answer his calls.

With a sigh Damien gripped the knob and turned it, the dark room flooding with light as he swung the door wide. He stood in the doorway for a moment before he crossed the threshold and entered his sister's sanctuary, a pale blue bedroom that had remained undisturbed by humans for almost two years. The room had changed little from when Valora was a little girl, the large bed sat in the center of the room, the door to the bathroom was to the left, her desk against the wall with the door and her wardrobe stood to the right of her bed. The only changes were the trinkets she had collected over the years, letters from her friends and some posters of the Weird Sisters hung on her walls.

Damien walked over to her bed and sat down on the spotless comforter. Kara had refused to let the room become unlivable and continued to clean it daily. Was Valora safe? Was she being fed and treated right? Damien closed his eyes in anger. If someone had hurt her he swore he was going to find them and kill them.

He sat there not caring how much time had passed when there was a tapping on the window. Damien stared at the owl in wonder before he walked over to the window and opened it some. The owl landed and held out its leg for him to take. With the letter now in hand he looked at the owl, "I don't have any treats." The owl glared at him. "You can go to the owlery and get some water before you set off again." The owl considered his words before it hooted and flew off.

Damien shook his head and shut the window before he sat on his sister's bed once more. The letter in his hands was light and bore a crest he had never seen before. He flipped it over and wanted to cry upon seeing whom it was addressed to.

Valora J. Malfoy  
Malfoy Manor  
Wiltshire

Should he open it? He stared at it for a moment before he turned it over and broke the purple seal. If it was urgent then he would seen a reply back.

"Dear Valora,

Darling why haven't you answered my letters? Geoffrey and I are getting very worried about you. Please send us an owl back or we will have to travel to England to see if you are well.

Love,

Eris and Geoffrey."

Damien stared at the letter in amazement. How could he have forgotten about Valora's friends? They hadn't been told about his sister's disappearance and probably thought she had abandoned them now that she had graduated. Damien wished this task wasn't set upon his shoulders but he walked over to his sister's desk and set out writing a reply to her closet friends.

!#!#!

Lucius was not a happy man. He had been trying all week to set up a meeting with Dumbledore but he never seemed to be at the castle. So far he had talked with the Deputy Headmistress Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, and with Severus, but they didn't know where the Headmaster was or why the spiral staircase to his office wouldn't ascend. If Lucius wasn't suspicious before he was now. Why was the Headmaster absent from the castle when term started in a week?

It wasn't until the start of term that Lucius received an owl from the Headmaster apologizing for his absence and offering to meet with him on September 3rd. Lucius sneered at the letter before he sent the letter to the Dark Lord who was waiting for an update on the situation.

!#!#!

"Eris! Eris come here, Valora's finally sent a reply." Geoffrey called out as he held the envelope in his hands. Eris appeared from one of the doorways and she rushed to her friend's side. "Open it already."

Geoffrey obliged and pulled out the familiar brand of parchment Valora used.

"Dear Eris and Geoffrey,

I'm not sure how to start this letter but I believe at the beginning would be best. This is not Valora; my dear sister was taken from her bed many, many months ago when she started her apprenticeship at Hogwarts. She has been missing since October 31st 1995 and all of our efforts to find her have failed.

On a happier note we have received information as to her possible whereabouts and are working to saving her as you read this letter. I'm terribly sorry you had to find out this way but rest assured we will find her, and know that any help you can give will be received gratefully.

Yours regretfully,

Damien Malfoy."

Eris grabbed the letter and reread it. It couldn't be true. Valora had been missing for almost two years? Why hadn't anyone told them? They could have helped for Merlin's sake! Geoffrey looked over at his friend and saw the same anger he felt reflected in her eyes.

"What are we going to do?" Geoffrey asked as he folded the letter up gingerly. Eris looked over at him and shrugged. "I'm not sure there is anything we can do. We are miles away from England and I don't know where in Wiltshire she lives. I guess we can wait and see if they need our help." Geoffrey nodded slowly. He wished there was something he could do to help find his friend.

A thought occurred to him and he looked at Eris with a small smile. "Maybe Professor Goshawk can help." Eris looked at her friend, "That's… that's bloody brilliant Geoffrey."

!#!#!

"Please come in Lucius." Lucius gave the Headmaster a nod as he entered his office and walked over to the empty armchairs. "Please, have a seat. Lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked from behind his desk. Lucius raised an eyebrow and politely declined the candy. "I believe I'll stand."

Dumbledore nodded in acquiescence. "What brings you here Lucius? I know you wished to have a meeting earlier but I'm afraid I was away on business."

Lucius held in his snort. "I was just coming to check on the progress the school has made in finding my daughter."

Dumbledore sighed deeply. "I'm afraid we have nothing new to report. Seeing as how it has been close to two years I don't feel we can be of any more help."

Lucius stepped forward, his grip on his cane painful. "I was assured when she disappeared while under your care, you would stop at nothing to find her." Dumbledore gave him a sad look. "I understand dear boy, but there is nothing we can do."

Lucius glared at him. " Then you leave me no choice but to go to the other Directors and try to find a Headmaster that can do something about it. Good day Headmaster."

Lucius turned and stormed gracefully out of the old coot's office, leaving an angry Dumbledore chewing over his words. How dare he threaten him. Dumbledore glanced at the door that held the girl in question and he knew just how to get the Malfoy's off his back for good. With a smirk he stood and walked over to the door.

Valora opened her eyes and greeted his captor with a glare. "Now now Axel none of that. After all, it's moving day."

Valora stared at him in shock before he gripped her wrist and they disappeared with a pop.

!#!#!

"So Damien, where were you yesterday?" Hermione asked as they took a seat next to Draco at the Slytherin table. Damien filled as plate before speaking, his eyes darting around cautiously. "I went to the first Order of the Phoenix meeting per Dumbledore's request."

Eyebrows rose. "He invited you to join?" Draco asked skeptically. Damien nodded as he took a bite out of his potatoes. "Seems to think it will be beneficial for when I have to defeat the Dark Lord." Surprisingly it was Hermione who snorted. "Not likely." She giggled quietly. Draco gave his girlfriend a quirky smile in return. "So what happened at the meeting?" Draco asked.

Damien shrugged. "Nothing really. Sirius showed everyone around his house and informed them that some of the rooms were off limits. Dumbledore talked about possible leads to the Dark Lord's whereabouts, which are completely wrong, and about what would happen at the next meeting." Damien shrugged again and continued to eat his lunch, his lack of interest in talking about the Order meeting apparent. Hermione turned the conversation to Quidditch, the one subject she loathed but knew it would get her best friend in a better mood.

With lunch now over Damien invited Draco to join him and Hermione in the Head Boy and Girl quarters. Draco readily accepted knowing it was Damien's sly way of saying he and Hermione could snog in private. On their way out of the Great Hall Luna walked in from outside and began walking along side them. "Hello Damien."

Damien gave her a sweet smile, "Hey Luna. Would you like to join us?" Luna smiled back at him and nodded. Damien slung his arm around her shoulders and led the way to the fifth floor where his and Hermione's rooms were. From the corner of the Entrance Hall blue eyes watched the exchange in anger. Ron fumed before setting off in the direction of the Headmaster's office.

The group reached the Head's quarters and Damien whispered the password to the sweet girl clutching her skirt in the portrait. She gave him a coy smile before swinging inward. "I think she likes you Damien," Luna observed causing Damien to color slightly. "Joy."

Hermione practically drug Draco to her room and closed the door with a kick of her foot. Damien laughed; they acted like they hadn't seen in other in ages. Damien led Luna inside at a much more relaxed pace, "Have a seat wherever." He said as he motioned to the large couches and armchairs littering the common room. He walked over to the small kitchenette and got them some butterbeers, as he walked back over to Luna he had to suppress a groan.

Luna was laying down on one of the yellow couches with her legs dangling off the arm. "It's very nice here."

Damien chuckled as he fought his rising thoughts. "I guess so. At least we are away from the other Gryffindor's." Luna turned her head to face him, her blonde hair spilling out over the cushions. "They are kind of annoying, aren't they."? Damien nodded as he handed her her butterbeer. She accepted it as she sat up and turned to face him better. She uncapped it and stuck the cap in her pocket before taking a sip.

Damien tried not to stare at her, but was failing. Luna thankfully hadn't noticed. They sat there for a while just talking about random things and sipping their butterbeers when Luna asked, "Do you want to kiss me Damien?"

Damien choked on his drink. The question was completely unexpected but not unwelcome. "Uh…" Luna stared at him dreamily. Damien swallowed. Was it right to want someone while Valora was still missing? He looked across the room to Hermione's closed door before looking back at Luna. "Yes."

Luna smiled and leaned against him, her lips pressing against his. Damien closed his eyes and wound his hands through her golden locks. Her lips tasted fruity and Damien couldn't get enough. Much sooner than he wanted she pulled away, her eyes holding something more than just their usual dreaminess but Damien couldn't place it.

He leaned away from her and noticed Draco and Hermione smiling at him from her doorway. He felt his face flush and then laughed as Draco placed a galleon in Hermione's hand. Draco grinned and gave a shrug. He led Hermione over to an armchair and pulled her into his lap, snaking his arms around her. "So, now that you two finally kissed, want to discuss the Order meeting better?"

Damien glanced at Luna who gave him a knowing smile before he told them all of the boring details that was the Order of the Phoenix meeting.

!#!#!

Valora opened her eyes and stared at her new cage. Dumbledore had kept true to his word and she was now far away from the castle and any hope of being found. She had no idea where they were but that they landed in two different places before coming here; causing her to believe it was too far to disapparate to in one jump. One positive thing about being in her new prison was her new freedom. She was able to walk around the small room she was locked in and was able to lay down on a cot on the floor. In one of the corners there was a dingy bucket that she used with a strange glee, she hadn't been able to use anything that resembled a toilet in two years what with being confined to a chair the entire time. While the freedom wasn't much it was miles better than the hell she had left.

She never saw Dumbledore or Ronald since being moved here, her meals coming twice a day by a different house elf each time. She didn't care. Now that she wasn't restrained and didn't have to worry about being caught she worked night and day on her wandless magic. This was exactly what she was doing when the door to her cage flew open and Ronald Weasley stood on the other side. The speck of dust Valora had been levitating floated to the floor as she stared at him in shock, the emotion mirrored on his face.

"Stupify!"

!#!#!

Valora woke hours later feeling sore and wiped out. She rubbed her face and tried to sit up from the cot but quickly realized the cot was not under her, in fact, she wasn't even lying down. Somehow she was sitting against one of the walls with her legs under her, the cot was nowhere in sight. "Bloody Weasley." The prick must have removed it upon stunning her. How she wished her brothers would realize that he was the one who took her, who continued to terrorize her through her visions and her awaking thoughts.

She stretched and instantly knew she shouldn't have. Pain shot through her and a gasp escaped from her. Why on earth was she in so much pain? Before she could contemplate it any further Valora felt herself growing weak. Her eyes clouded and she was at the mercy of her visions.

!#!#!

_A small stone next to a sleeping girl's bed began to glow red and emit a screech that repeated every five seconds. On the second wave of the alarm the girl rose from her bed and held out her wand, tip illuminated. She looked wildly around her room before her eyes landed on the stone next to her bed. She pushed her covers away and ran to her bedroom door. She stopped in the hallway and noticed the door to her parents' room was open. She walked over to it and stepped inside quietly. "Mum, dad, you need to get up." The figures in the bed didn't stir. "Mum, dad, wake up." She said as she took another step into the room. _

_As she approached the bed she noticed that it was empty. From the corner of her eye she noticed movement across the room. Her wand was drawn on the figure in a second. It was not her mum or dad. The stunner flew from her wand quicker than they could react and she was running from her parent's room. _

_What was going on? Upon reaching the living room she stopped dead. The room was bathed in blood and standing mere feet away from her was one of the largest werewolves she had ever seen. She could just barely make out the prone forms of her parents lying underneath it. She held in a gasp as she begun backing away, only to bump into something solid behind her. _

"_Going somewhere?" _

_She pushed away from the figure before it could grab her and ran to the other side of the room, gaining the werewolf's attention as she ran past. She refused to look behind her as she ran into the dining room. As she ran around the large table she heard a voice screaming her name, causing her to stumble on the rug. She cursed as she recovered and reached for the kitchen door. She had almost made it into the kitchen when she was jumped from behind. The weight of the beast brought her to the ground crushing her, successfully stopping her from fleeing as teeth sunk into her shoulder. She screamed as pain exploded in her arm, the faint screaming of her name drowned out by laughter. _

!#!#!

Back in her cage Valora's voice was now raw, the screams having died into hoarse whispers, "Hermione…Hermione."


	47. Chapter Forty-Six: Waiting for Daylight

Chapter Forty-Six: Waiting for Daylight

Hermione kissed her parents goodnight before retreating to her room, her hair still wet from the shower. She shut her door softy and made her way over to her desk where the letter she was writing to Draco sat unfinished. She picked up the quill that she had unopened from Damien earlier that morning. It was a beautiful white peacock feather that he had taken from one of his father's peacocks that roamed the manor grounds. She twirled it around her fingers as she thought of more to add to the letter.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to join you for Christmas, but know that you are in my thoughts.

Love,  
Hermione."

Satisfied, she folded the letter and sent it off with Erasmus, Draco's beautiful horned owl that had been waiting patiently for a reply. Hermione checked the clock on her wall and sighed. It was nearly ten and she had to be up early in the morning. Her parents insisted on visiting her cousin in London to see her new baby and give her her Christmas presents. Hermione walked over to her bed and climbed under the covers, reaching under her pillow as she did so and pulling out a small, clear stone.

She pointed her wand at the small stone and muttered a spell under her breath. It glowed red for a moment before it faded. Hermione breathed a sigh in relief. The protections around her home were now locked into the stone once more, which would glow red if someone came too close to the wards, and emit a high pitched screech if someone managed to break them and enter the house. Hermione went to bed not worrying about anything except when she could see her boyfriend again.

Outside the Granger residence a figure stood far enough away from the wards to not be noticed, waiting until the last light was extinguished inside. An hour later the light was out and the figure smiled. He sent a Patronus out with a message and moments later the dark street was filled with several pops of apparation. "It's time." He led the way towards the house and broke through the wards with a flick of his wand.

Back inside Hermione's room the stone was glowing blood red but Hermione continued to sleep peacefully. Suddenly the stone began to screech loud enough to wake the dead. Hermione was sitting up, wand tip illuminated, instantly. She looked wildly around her room before her eyes landed on the stone next to her bed. She pushed the covers away and ran to her bedroom door. She stopped in the hallway and noticed the door to her parent's room was open. Curiosity took a hold of her and she walked over to it and stepped inside quietly. The room was dark, "Mum, dad, you need to get up." No response. The figures in the bed didn't stir. "Mum, dad, wake up." She said has she took another step into the room.

As she approached the bed she noticed that the figures were only pillows. Her parents were missing. From the corner of her eye she noticed movement across the room. Her wand was drawn on the figure in a second. It was not her mum or dad. Without a second though the stunner flew from her wand quicker than they could react and she was running from her parent's room.

Hermione ran the short distance to her living room wondering what was going on. Once she reached the living room she stopped dead. Her eyes took in the blood. The room was bathed in it and standing mere feet away from her was one of the largest werewolves she had ever seen. Granted she had only seen them in books and not in person. She swallowed a cry as she noticed the prone forms of her parents lying underneath the beast. She began backing away from the room, planning on escaping from her bedroom window, only to bump into something solid behind her.

"Going somewhere?" The voice was rough and taunting.

She pushed away from the figure before it could grab her and shot a stunner behind her as she ran to the other side of the room, gaining the werewolf's attention as she shouted and ran past the couch. Hermione refused to look behind her to see if the spell hit, she just ran as fast as she could into her dining room and slammed the door behind her. With a quick locking spell cast she was running around the dining room table and heard someone yell, _"HERMIONE", _and tripped on the rug.

She cursed as she recovered and gave little thought to the voice screaming her name as she reached for the kitchen door. Hermione was halfway through the door when the dining room door burst open and the beast jumped over the table, landing directly on top of her. The weight brought her to the ground, crushing her, successfully stopping her from fleeing as sharp teeth sunk into her right shoulder. She screamed as pain exploded in her arm, the faint screaming of her name drowned out by laughter.

Hermione pushed her wand into her left hand and shot out a hex at the beast pinning her down. It lifted up just enough that she managed to crawl forward and get back to her feet. She grabbed the knife that her mother had used earlier to carve the ham and spun wildly with it, connecting with the beast's face. The silver burned on contact and the werewolf began to snarl violently. Hermione took her chance and ran out of the kitchen's back door. The temperature change caused Hermione to pause momentarily. She regained her senses and ran across the snow-covered ground, her feet growing painfully numb. She heard the back door open and she crouched low and crawled into her mother's prized rose bushes.

She crawled to the back of the bushes and waited. She could just make out a voice through the wind "Find her and kill her."

Hermione sucked in a breath and prayed that she wouldn't be found, though the very idea was illogical. The werewolf had her scent and her blood; she was as good as dead. Hermione heard the crunch of the snow growing closer and she closed her eyes. There was no way to escape. She had anti-apparation wards placed on her backyard and if she tried to fight the werewolf and won, there was still the wizard waiting by the back door to deal with.

The bushes in front of her started to rustle and Hermione stared back. A long snout emerged, followed by two large amber eyes. If she hadn't been looking she would have missed the look of recognition pass over its face. Hermione choked. How could he do this to her? The werewolf leaned forward and Hermione closed her eyes, waiting for the teeth to close around her throat. Hot breath washed over her and the beast placed its nose to her wounded shoulder and pressed hard against it. Hermione held in her whimper. A moment later the werewolf pulled away and looked back into her eyes before it was gone.

"Did you finish her off?" the rough voice asked minutes later, to which he then seemed to notice her blood all over the beast. He gave a noise that sounded pleased. "Lets go then."

Hermione waited for five minutes and once she was sure that they were gone she collapsed. She was still alive. It didn't take long before the pain resurfaced in her arm and she passed out.

!#!#!

"Headmaster!" Ron Weasley called out as he entered the professor's office. Dumbledore appeared at the railing to his loft. "Mister Weasley? What's the problem?"

Ron walked over to the stairs and looked up at Dumbledore. "It's Malfoy. She was doing wandless magic." Ron expected Dumbledore to be furious, to gripe about the girl and order Ron to go and teach her a lesson. He wasn't expecting Dumbledore to laugh.

"I figured as much, since she isn't tied up anymore."

Ron sputtered. "Wh…what? You wanted her to try and escape?"

Dumbledore shook his head, his eyes still laughing. "No my dear boy. There is no way Miss Malfoy can get out of the cellar. Practicing a little bit of wandless magic isn't a threat to our plans." Ron wasn't satisfied. "She could hex me when I come in and steal my wand and get away."

Dumbledore huffed. "You aren't going to be happy until I do something, aren't you?" Ron nodded sulking. Dumbledore disappeared for a moment and reemerged holding a box. "Next time you go and visit Miss Malfoy, take these with you. I'm sure you will know what to do with them."

He handed Ron the box. Ron looked inside and smiled. "Thank you Headmaster." Dumbledore gave him a smile before he dismissed him. "If that will be all Mister Weasley, I am quite busy." Ron nodded and left with the box clutched against his chest.

Back in the Headmaster's office Dumbledore finished listening to the Patronus he had hidden from Ron's sight. "The objective is complete. Target has been eliminated. Orders?"

Dumbledore cast his Patronus and gave the next set of orders. "Pau, France. Targets are Stone and Parker. Eliminate them." The phoenix Patronus vanished and Dumbledore smiled once more.

!#!#!

Ron wasted no time in going to visit his prisoner, eager to show her her gifts. He passed through the wards effortlessly and began the lengthy trek down to the cellar where Valora was locked away. He approached the door and pulled his wand out, gaining entrance to the room quickly. He pushed the door open and walked into the room, his prisoner passed out in the corner of the room.

Once the door shut behind him Ron was knocked off his feet and noticed the small form in the corner was gone. Valora jumped on top of him and punched him in the nose, screaming "YOU BASTARD! YOU BLOODY BASTARD! YOU LET THEM ATTACK HER! I'LL KILL YOU!"

Ron pushed her off of him and pointed his wand threateningly at her. Valora stood in front of him seething. "You bitch!" Ron cried as he noticed his nose was broken. Wand forgotten he slapped Valora. She didn't even flinch. "I'll kill you for this."

Ron smirked at her through the blood flowing from his nose. "I doubt it." He pulled out a strange box and opened it. Inside were four bracelets and one…collar. While Valora was distracted with the objects Ron shot a quick body bind at her. Valora fell to the floor and landed hard. Ron laughed. He placed the box on the floor next to her and picked up the bracelets. He attached one to each of her wrists and her ankles. He then picked up the collar and snapped it shut around her neck.

Ron stood and ended the spell. Valora shot up and made to punch him again, but was stopped by the move Ron made next. He held out his wand to her. "If you want to kill me, go ahead."

Valora stared at the wand for a second before she grabbed it and pointed at Ron's face. "CRUICO!"

Nothing happened. Valora looked at the wand in disbelief. She tried again and failed again. She noticed the grin on Ron's face. "Having trouble?"

It was then that Valora noticed her new jewelry. Every time she tried to cast a spell they would glow. Her eyes cut over to Ron. "What did you do to me?!" She demanded.

Ron laughed at her before taking his wand back from her limp fingers. "Magic suppression cuffs. No more practicing for you." Valora's fist connected with his face and all he knew was pain.

!#!#!

It was light out when Hermione awoke, the pain in her arm unbearable. She tried to move, to sit up, but her body refused. How was she going to get away from here? What if someone came back to make sure she was dead? Just when she was about to lay there until she could move a thought came to her. Draco. "Dobby," she croaked out and a second later her backyard echoed with a pop.

"Dobby be hearing his name, who called Dobby?" The house elf was standing on the other side of the bushes. "Dobby, in here." Hermione croaked, her throat not wanting to work. A small head with bat like floppy ears and large round eyes poked through the bushes on her left. "Miss Granger miss, what are you doing in the bushes? Is you alright?"

Hermione was feeling faint again. "Draco. Take me… to…Draco." She fell back into oblivion. Dobby squeaked and grabbed her hands gently before they disappeared.

Dobby apparated them directly into Draco's bedroom; the young man in question was just emerging from his bathroom. "Dobby, what in Merlin's name are you doing?" Draco snarled at the small elf before he noticed the girl that now graced his bed. He dropped his towel and ran over to her, "Hermione!?" He turned back to Dobby when she didn't move. "What happened Dobby?"

Dobby shook his head. "Dobby not knowing Master. Dobby just answered her call and brought her here."

Draco cursed and turned back to his girlfriend. She was a mess and still in her nightclothes. "Go and tell my parents to get a healer here as soon as possible." Dobby nodded and left. "DAMIEN! GET IN HERE!" Draco yelled out, knowing his brother would hear him and come instantly. He wasn't disappointed. Moments later his door opened and Damien rushed in, his strawberry blonde hair still wet. "What? What's going on?" His eyes landed on Hermione and he stopped dead. "Her…Hermione?"

Draco nodded as he held her hand. It was Damien who noticed her shoulder. "What happened to her?" Draco looked at the bloody bite and shrugged sadly. "I don't know. Dobby just brought her here."

At that moment Lucius, Narcissa, and Severus walked in and assessed the situation. "Draco, move aside." Severus said as he walked up to the bed. Draco reluctantly let go of her hand and went to stand next to his brother, who was staring at his best friend in shock.

Severus looked over her wounds, scowling deeply at the bite on her shoulder. He reached into his robe and pulled out a pepper up potion and a calming draught. "I'm going to need your assistance once she wakes up." Draco and Damien nodded and went to stand on Hermione's other side. Once they were in position Severus gently woke her. Her eyes opened slowly and she looked around the room confused. Her eyes came to rest on Draco and Damien.

"Draco?"

Draco smiled at her and gently caressed her face. From the other side of the room Narcissa shared a look with Lucius. "Where…where am I?"

"You are at my home. Dobby brought you here, don't you remember?"

Hermione hunched her brows together in thought. "I…I do remember calling Dobby, but nothing after that." Draco nodded and looked at Severus, who proceeded to ask Hermione questions.

"Miss Granger, do you remember what happened to you?" Hermione didn't look away from Draco as she spoke. "No…I can't."

Severus sighed. "It is of dire importance that I know what happened so I can start healing you. Would you mind if I looked for myself?" He asked hating that he had to.

Hermione shrugged and cried out in pain. Once it subsided she nodded her head. "Go ahead." Severus gently touched her chin and turned her head so she was now looking at him. They locked eyes and Severus entered her mind. The horror that she had just lived through played out in front of him and, once it ended, Severus was ashen faced. He took one look at Hermione, who had just relived the memories once more, and wanted to take the pain away. Hermione was sobbing quietly now as Draco held her in his arms, careful not to hurt her arm. Severus put the pepper up potion back in his robe and replaced it with a dreamless sleep. He held the vial out to Hermione who gazed at it in despair.

"Please take this and trust that I will do everything I can to heal you."

Hermione laughed coldly but took the potion nevertheless. As it began to take effect she looked at Severus and said quietly, "Don't kill him please." She was asleep before her head processed the look on his face.

Now that she was asleep Lucius and Narcissa stepped over to Severus and asked him what he had discovered. Severus pinched his nose before he spoke to all of them. "Miss Granger was attacked at midnight in her home. Her parents were unfortunate enough to have been killed. She remembers that there were one, possibly two, wizards in her home and a werewolf." Draco and Damien sucked in breaths, glancing at the wound on her arm. Severus nodded. "She was attacked from behind and bitten by the creature. She managed to get away and hide in her mother's garden…She is lucky to be alive."

Draco whimpered softly as he brushed the hair off of her face. Severus stood and explained that he needed to get some more potions before he could begin healing Miss Granger. He discretely motioned for Lucius and Narcissa to follow him. They left Draco's room and began walking down to his lab. "There is something else I saw while in Miss Granger's mind." Lucius raised an eyebrow for him to continue. "While hiding in the bushes Miss Granger heard one of the men telling the beast to kill her, which it almost did. It found her hiding place and they stared at each other and... she knew who he was and knew she was going to die but he didn't kill her. He looked sad for a moment before he left the bushes and acted like he killed her. He let her live."

"Who was the beast?" Narcissa asked. Severus glanced at her before he sighed. "It seems like we have finally located Remus."

Narcissa gasped. Remus Lupin had disappeared from Sirius' home three years ago and hadn't been seen since. Severus turned to Lucius once they arrived at his lab, "I believe you will need to go and pick up Sirius for this task. He knows best on how to deal with Lupin, especially at this time of the month. If he was bewitched in any manor, Sirius should be able to find out."

Lucius nodded and turned to leave. "One more thing," Lucius stopped and glanced back, "Don't kill him."

Three days later Lucius and Sirius arrived in the apparation room that few knew about. It was located deep under the manor, adjacent to the dungeons. Sirius held most of the weight of the man they were leading to one of the cells. Lucius motioned to one of the cleaner cells and Sirius pulled the man inside and placed him on the small cot. He backed out of the room and shut the silver lined bar door behind him. He gave his old friend a sad look before he followed Lucius out.

Remus woke hours later dazed. He rubbed the slash mark across his face that he was blessed with four nights ago and looked around his cell. He noticed that it different from the one he had been in for the past three years, though the bars were still the same. Silver laced and deadly. So it seemed that Hermione had managed to get to safety and tell someone she trusted that he had attacked her. Remus hung his head. He wished they would kill him.

!#!#!

Miles away Valora thoughts echoed his. She was slowly dying and just wished that the next time Ron visited her that he would lose his temper and finish her off. She hadn't eaten anything since she was graced with the bracelets and only received water when she woke in the morning and right before she went to sleep. She no longer moved from her spot in the corner. She couldn't if she tried to.

Why did death elude her? Why didn't it want her? Valora tried to wrap her mind around it, but she was having trouble concentrating lately. Did Damien and Draco miss her? Had they forgotten about her and moved on? She half hoped not, but couldn't deny that she was probably never going to be saved, never going to see them again. Valora rested her head on her knees and tried to cry, to feel something, but nothing happened. She hadn't been able to cry since she was a little girl and it didn't seem like she was going to start now that she was on her deathbed.

!#!#!

Dumbledore smiled as he looked down at the body at his feet. This would get those bloody Malfoy's off his case for good. He positioned the corpse just right before he stepped away from it. He picked up a black bracelet, pointed his wand at it and muttered "Portus." He threw the bracelet onto the body and watched as it disappeared.

Narcissa was walking in her garden when she heard the wards going off. She walked briskly to the edge of the wards closest to her and began following them until she reached the disturbance. Long, dirty blonde hair was visible from her spot a few feet away. Narcissa's eyes trailed over the figure and her screams echoed across the manor and down into the dungeons.


End file.
